Seulement L'Amour Qui Reste
by Jude Rigby
Summary: Sequel to 'A Difficult Decision' A series of events happens to the group, some bad and some good. JackKaren ff. (Rating changed to 'R' for sexual situations!)
1. Chapter One: Stormy Day

A/N: This takes place about 9 months or so after the end of 'A Difficult Decision.' And the title of this story means 'Only Love Remains.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter One Stormy Day  
  
"There's about six inches left of this fabric," Grace Adler said. She was looking over the measurements for an armchair to see if the roll of fabric on the table would be enough to cover it.  
  
"That should be enough to cover the armrests," Katherine Riley, her partner, said. "Should leave half an inch."  
  
"All right," Grace said. "I'll start cutting it." She picked up a pair of fabric scissors and started the cut through the red and gold fabric on the lines that had been drawn earlier.  
  
"I thought you were having me work on-" Katherine started to say. She stopped and started to cough lightly.  
  
"I'm going to give you tomorrow off," Grace said. "You need to get some rest."  
  
"I'm fine Gracie," Katherine said. She was about to say something else, when the door to the office opened and her sister, Karen Walker, stepped inside. "Hey Kare, how was lunch?"  
  
"Just fine," Karen said, sitting down at her desk. "I did manage to get a some samples of fabric for the wedding."  
  
Katherine looked over at Grace, who in turn looked at her and said, "Go  
  
ahead, I told you already that I don't mind."  
  
"Kath, how long ago was it that I told you that I wanted you to help me  
  
plan mine and Jack's wedding?" Karen asked as her sister walked over to her  
  
desk.  
  
"Way back in February," Grace answered. "And like I said before, I really do not mind she chose you to help her."  
  
"Alright, alright," Katherine said, putting a stool next to Karen's desk. "I won't ask about it again."  
  
"Okay," Karen said, reaching into her purse. "Now these are supposed to be for the tables at the reception." She pulled out four small squares of fabric and handed them over to Katherine.  
  
"Did you and Jack decide on a color for the wedding?" Katherine asked as she studied the first square.  
  
"I said light blue and he said dark red," Karen said. "But then we went to Barney's and got his suit for the wedding and we both decided that white  
  
and blue would be better."  
  
"You choose those colors based on his suit?" Grace asked, looking up from her cutting.  
  
"Yeah," Karen said smiling. "I bought him a three-piece Armani suit with a blue tie. It really makes his eyes stand out."  
  
Katherine smiled and then said, "Well I do like the colors you want to have, but Kare, two of these samples are red."  
  
"Oh, I know," Karen said.  
  
"Right," Katherine said rolling her eyes, and she threw the two red fabric squares at Karen. "I think this will be better for the tables." She showed her sister the blue square of fabric that had silver thread on the edges.  
  
"Great," Karen said. "Do you think you could do me a big favor and go back to the store and get this much of that fabric." She then handed a piece of paper over to Katherine.  
  
"Sure, I'll go when it's almost time to close up," Katherine answered, she put the paper and fabric square in her pocket.  
  
"I don't know Kat," Grace said, folding up the cut fabric. "It's really pouring out there and you still sound like you're sick."  
  
"Don't worry Grace!" Katherine said, walking back over to the work table. "I'm perfectly all-" Another bought of coughing kept her from finishing her sentence. This time, the coughing sounded worse then ever, and Katherine took a handkerchief from her pocket, pressing it to her mouth.  
  
"Kath?" Karen asked worriedly, getting up from her chair.  
  
"Here Kat, sit," Grace said quickly, jumping up from her seat and lead Katherine over to her desk chair.  
  
The coughing finally stopped, and Katherine slowly moved the handkerchief away from her mouth, breathing deeply. "It's okay," she managed to say hoarsely.  
  
"I'll get you some water," Grace said. She turned and went over to the  
  
water cooler next to the elevator.  
  
"Honey, I think you should go see a doctor," Karen said, looking down at her sister. "You've been sick for almost a month now."  
  
Katherine licked her dry lips and was startled to taste blood. She looked down at the handkerchief and saw more blood there. "I-I'm okay," she repeated weakly, hiding the handkerchief from Karen. "I just need to go to bed early tonight."  
  
"I think you need to go home and get some sleep now," Grace said, coming back with a paper cup filled with water.  
  
"I guess I could do that," Katherine said. She took the cup and sipped  
  
some water, wincing at the metallic taste of the blood in her mouth. "If it's alright with you of course, Grace."  
  
"If I could I would take you back to your apartment myself," Grace said.  
  
"I can take you back in the limo," Karen said. She touched Katherine's  
  
forehead and said, "You're burning Kath."  
  
"I suppose I should go then," Katherine said. She finished the water in the cup and then threw it away. She walked over to where the coats were hanging and pulled on her jacket and then wound her scarf around her neck. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"If you're still not feeling better, just take tomorrow off," Grace said.  
  
Katherine smiled and then turned to Karen, "I'll talk to you later. Say hi to Jackie-boy for me."  
  
"I will Kath," Karen said. "You just go home and get some rest."  
  
"I will, bye Kare, Gracie," Katherine said just before she left the office.  
  
~~~  
  
Struggling through the pouring rain, Katherine walked the two blocks over to the fabric store. She hadn't planned on going back to her apartment just yet, she wanted to get the fabric for Karen's wedding and then pick up her daughter, Amber, from school. As she stepped into the store, Katherine wearily sighed and went over to an employee to get some help.  
  
An hour and a half later, Katherine left the store with a bolt of fabric wrapped in plastic in her arms. She looked at her watch and saw that it was still a while until Amber would get out of school. Feeling a wave of dizziness pass through her, Katherine reached into her pursed and pulled out her cell  
  
phone. She quickly dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.  
  
Jack McFarland was just about to play on the grand piano in his and Karen's penthouse when the phone rang. He got up from the bench and picked up cordless phone in the room. "Walker-McFarland residence. Jack McFarland speaking here," he said when he answered.  
  
"Hi Jackie-boy," Katherine said.  
  
"Hey Sister Katherine," Jack said, smiling. "What's going on?"  
  
"I need to ask you a favor," Katherine managed to say before coughing.  
  
"Are you still sick Kat?" Jack asked worriedly.  
  
"Never mind Jack," Katherine said quickly. "I need you to pick up Amber from school for me if you're able to."  
  
"No problem," Jack said. "I'm just sitting here in the house."  
  
"Thank you so much Jack," Katherine said in a relieved tone of voice. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Kat," Jack said.  
  
"Good bye," Katherine said quickly. She put her cellphone back in her purse and pushed some of her wet hair that had fallen into her eyes. Without really thinking about it, she stepped off the curb and into the street so she could go over to Zabar's for some food. She didn't hear the warning shouts  
  
until it was too late.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen walked through the front door of the penthouse and was surprised to hear Amber's voice ringing through the house.  
  
"Come on Uncle Jack I give up!" Karen's niece said, walking into the entryway. "Hi Auntie Karen!" She ran over to Karen and hugged her.  
  
"Ha! I told you I knew the best hiding places here," Jack said, coming  
  
down the stairs. "Hi Kare."  
  
"Hello Jackie," Karen said as Jack walked up to her. "Still love me?"  
  
"Are you still wearing my engagement ring?" Jack asked back. He laughed and kissed her lightly.  
  
"So poodle, how come Amber is here?" Karen asked, as they walked into the living room where Amber had gone as they had kissed each other.  
  
"Katherine had me pick her up from school today," Jack said. "I took her over to the apartment, but no one was there."  
  
"Kath wasn't there?" Karen asked.  
  
"Nope, I figure she had a lot of shopping to do," Jack said, shrugging.  
  
"But she left the office early today," Karen said. She glanced over at  
  
Amber, who was sitting at the coffee table in the room doing her homework.  
  
"Kath was very sick."  
  
"Oh," Jack said, looking worried for a minute. "I guess she must have gone to get medicine or something."  
  
"But-" Karen began to say, but the phone rang and she went over to it.  
  
"Karen Walker speaking," she said when she answered.  
  
Jack watched as Karen's expression changed from confusion to outright horror. "Kare?" he asked quietly, walking to her side.  
  
Karen hung up the phone and looked at Jack. "I-it's Kath," she managed  
  
to say. 


	2. Chapter Two: Almost Gone

A/N: Thank you so much to kjhgkhg and hoko for their reviews of Chapter 1.  
  
In response to kjhgkhg's review; i have not read 'Long Day's Journey into Night' and I am very please that you want Katherine to live. Also, hoko's review is responding to a very mean nasty review that I received, just in case anyone is confused.  
  
A/N #2: I am not a medical doctor. So if any of the medical stuff in here can't really happen, I'm sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Two Almost Gone  
  
Karen had always hated hospitals, and this time was no different. She,  
  
Jack and Amber were sitting in the waiting room of the Emergency Room of St. Francis Hospital.  
  
"Did they say what happened?" Jack said, leaning towards her slightly.  
  
Sighing, Karen shook her head and said, "They just said she was in the Emergency Room."  
  
"Karen?" a voice called out in front of them.  
  
They looked up to find Will and Grace rushing over to where they were sitting.  
  
"We got your message," Will said, when they had reached the three. "What's going on?"  
  
"We don't know," Jack said, answering for Karen. "Karen got a phone call that Kat was here and to come down."  
  
"Did you talk with a doctor yet?" Grace asked.  
  
Karen shook her head, not saying anything.  
  
Will and Grace glanced at each other and then sat in the two seats next  
  
to Amber.  
  
An hour later, a doctor walked into the waiting room and said, "Is the family of Katherine Riley here?"  
  
Karen stood up immediately and walked to the doctor. "I'm her sister,"  
  
she said. "Is she okay?"  
  
The doctor looked down at the paper in his hands and then said, "Come with me please." He then noticed Will, Grace, Amber and Jack who had come up behind Karen. "I'm afraid immediate family only."  
  
"This is her daughter," Will said, gesturing to Amber.  
  
"I'm sorry, she'll need to wait out here," the doctor said. "Follow me  
  
please...?"  
  
"Karen Walker," Karen said quickly.  
  
"Ms. Walker, this way," the doctor said. He then turned and walked down a hallway.  
  
After glancing back at the others, Karen walked hurriedly out of the waiting room, following the doctor through a long hallway before he stopped in front of a room.  
  
"Ms. Walker," the doctor said, sighing. "I'm afraid that you're sister  
  
was hit by a car this afternoon."  
  
"She... Is she okay?" Karen whispered, putting a hand to her mouth.  
  
"She sustained cuts and bruises, a very slight concussion and her left wrist is sprained," the doctor said. "And... I'm very sorry Ms. Walker, but Ms. Riley's slipped into a coma, and it doesn't look like she'll be able to pull through."  
  
Karen heard herself gasp, but it sounded like it was coming from the other end of the hallway. Her vision seemed to waver for a moment before it went black.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kare?" a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Jackie?" Karen managed to say softly. She then opened her eyes slowly  
  
and saw that it was Jack, he was standing above her.  
  
"You okay?" Jack asked.  
  
"I-" Karen began, then she stopped and closed her eyes. "Kath, she... she..." She couldn't say anything else and she began to cry.  
  
Jack sat down on the edge of the stretcher and knelt down, hugging Karen. He had been watching Karen talk with the doctor when she had suddenly fainted. He had then helped the doctor put her on a stretcher where she was now. "I know Kare," Jack said into her ear. "The doctor told me."  
  
"Move Jack," Karen said suddenly. "I need to see her."  
  
"Do you think you can-" Jack started to say.  
  
"I'll be fine, but I want to see my sister," Karen said forcefully.  
  
Jack got off the stretcher and helped Karen down. "The doctor told me where she is before he left," he said, leading her down the hallway. They went into an elevator and then up to the third floor.  
  
"Where are the others?" Karen asked, gripping Jack's hand tightly. They were in the Intensive Care Unit area of the hospital.  
  
"Are you okay Kare?" Grace said, running up to the two.  
  
"I'm fine," Karen answered. She then noticed that Will and Amber were sitting in what looked to be a makeshift waiting room. Will was reading something to the little girl. "Did Jack tell you what happened?" Karen asked, turning back to Grace.  
  
"Yeah, he did," Grace said. "But we're not sure if we should tell Amber or not."  
  
"Let me see Kath first before we tell her anything," Karen said. When Grace had nodded and then gone back to Will and Amber, Karen turned to Jack and said, "Will you come with me to see her?"  
  
Jack looked a little unsure, but he nodded, squeezing Karen's hand. "Let's go."  
  
They walked down the hallway over to the room that Katherine was now in. Jack let go of Karen's hand and let her go into the room first.  
  
Karen stepped inside slowly, a little frightened by all the machines in  
  
the room. She let her eyes rest on her sister in the bed and she let out a  
  
strangled cry. She turned around and buried her face in Jack's chest.  
  
Holding Karen, Jack looked over at Katherine and then felt himself go pale.  
  
Katherine had tubes running out of her nose and mouth and an IV in her left arm. Her extremely pale face was covered with bruises turning various  
  
shades of blue and purple, and there was a long gash across her forehead that had been stitched up. She looked almost like she was dead, except for the fact  
  
that her chest would move up and down awkwardly with the help of the breathing machine she was attached to.  
  
After a few minutes, Karen stepped back from Jack and then walked over to Katherine. Very carefully, she took her sister's right hand and held it as  
  
tightly as she dared. "Kath?" she then whispered softly. "Come back to us  
  
soon, okay?"  
  
Jack watched as Karen kissed Katherine's cheek and then let go of her hand. He walked up to Karen, putting his arm around her waist and led her out of the room.  
  
Will was waiting for them when they came out. "Should we let Amber see  
  
her?" he asked softly.  
  
"No, it's... she's... no," Karen managed to say. "We need to tell her what happened. I'll talk to her."  
  
Jack let go of her and then asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Karen nodded and said to Will, "You and Grace can go see Kath while we talk with Amber." With that, she turned and walked to the waiting room, Jack following her.  
  
Grace, who was coloring on a piece of paper with Amber, looked up as Karen and Jack approached them. "I'll be back in a little bit okay Amb?" she said.  
  
Amber nodded without looking up from her coloring.  
  
"Amber, come here Jack and I want to talk with you," Karen said softly.  
  
She sat down in a chair and Jack sat next to her.  
  
"Come here Amb," Jack said, picking up the little girl and putting her on his lap.  
  
"Is my Mummy going to be okay?" Amber whispered, looking up at Karen.  
  
Karen reached out and took Amber's hand. "Your mom... she was hit by a  
  
car earlier," she said. "And sh-she's in a coma."  
  
"What's a coma?" Amber asked innocently.  
  
"Ms. Walker?" a voice suddenly said before Karen or Jack could answer.  
  
"Yes?" Karen asked, looking up.  
  
"I'm Doctor Stiles," the man said. "I'll be attending your sister. I was wondering if I might talk with you for a moment about Katherine's condition."  
  
"Go ahead," Karen said.  
  
"Are you sure you want the child to hear?" Doctor Stiles asked, glancing at Amber.  
  
"Please sir," Amber said softly. "Tell me what's happened to my Mummy."  
  
The doctor nodded and sat down in the chairs across from Karen, Jack and Amber. "Well I know that the doctor in the ER told you of the injuries she  
  
sustained from the accident," he began. "The doctors also discovered that Katherine was suffering from acute pneumonia and her lungs are very weak at this point."  
  
Karen closed her eyes tightly and felt tears fall from them.  
  
"It's believed that because of the pneumonia combined with the trauma from the accident, Katherine's body slipped into a coma," Doctor Stiles said.  
  
"What is a coma sir?" Amber asked.  
  
"Well... um," the doctor began and he looked over at Karen.  
  
"Tell her," Karen said, opening her eyes.  
  
"It's when the body goes into something like a deep, deep sleep," Doctor Stiles said.  
  
"Will my Mummy wake up?" Amber asked.  
  
"It depends on your mother," the doctor answered. "I believe that if her lungs are able to become strong again, then there is a chance she can live.  
  
Ms. Walker, I need to ask you if your sister had any history of suffering from asthma or tuberculosis or anything of that nature."  
  
"I don't know," Karen answered listlessly. "She grew up in England, we  
  
didn't know about each other until a year ago."  
  
"Where exactly in England did she grow up?" Doctor Stiles asked.  
  
"York," Will said from behind the doctor.  
  
"Thank you sir. I need to look at Katherine's medical history that way I can sufficiently treat her pneumonia," Doctor Stiles said. He got up from his chair and left the waiting room.  
  
"Someone has to let her brother in England know what's going on," Jack said suddenly.  
  
"I'll call him," Will said. "I have his number, and I am her lawyer."  
  
The five of them were quiet for a long time before Grace spoke up. "Do  
  
you want Will and I to take Amber tonight?" she asked.  
  
"No, she'll come with us," Karen said. She stood up took Amber from Jack. "Let's go home so you can get some rest Amber."  
  
Jack stood up from his chair and followed Karen and Amber to the elevators, waving goodbye to Grace and Will. 


	3. Chapter Three: Into the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Three Into the Night  
  
After stopping at Katherine and Amber's apartment to get some clothes for the little girl, Jack and Karen took Amber back to their penthouse.  
  
On the way there in the limo, Amber asked them, "What will happen to me  
  
if Mummy dies?"  
  
"I'm sure your mom wants you to stay with Karen," Jack answered.  
  
"Will you let me live in your house if my Mummy dies Auntie Karen?" Amber asked a little tearfully.  
  
"Of course," Karen said, putting her arm around the child. "But I'm sure that Kath will get better soon." She looked over at Jack and gave him a weak smile.  
  
When they had gotten to the penthouse, they were greeted by Essex, Katherine and Amber's pug, running to them.  
  
"Hullo Essie boy," Amber said, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around the dog's neck.  
  
"Are you hungry at all Amb?" Jack asked as he handed a servant Amber's suitcase.  
  
"A little," Amber said, standing up.  
  
Jack looked at Amber and then at Karen, seeing the saddened looks on their faces. He then decided that he would try and cheer them up. "Come on, we're going to make our own dinner tonight," he said suddenly. He took Amber's hand and then put his free hand on Karen's back, leading them to the kitchen.  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Karen asked, confused.  
  
"You'll see," Jack said, grinning.  
  
An hour later, Jack, Amber and Karen had eaten their simple dinner of sandwiches that they had made themselves on the terrace of Karen and Jack's room.  
  
"This was a good idea poodle," Karen said, leaning against Jack.  
  
"You don't come out on this balcony too often do you?" he asked.  
  
Karen shook her head, and looked over at Amber, who was sitting on a bench next to the railing with Essex. "Jack," she said. "If Kath... dies, I want to adopt Amber."  
  
Jack didn't say anything for a moment, then he nodded. "I'd like to adopt her too if you want me to," he said.  
  
"I do," Karen said softly.  
  
"But hopefully we won't have to," Jack said, rubbing Karen's back with his hand. He kissed her on the temple and then said to Amber, "It's getting late Amb, you need to get to bed."  
  
Amber got off of the bench and hugged Karen. "Good night Auntie Karen," she said.  
  
"Night Amber," Karen answered, kissing the top of her head. After Jack  
  
and Amber had left the balcony, she got up from her chair and walked into her room, changing into her pajamas.  
  
After Jack had tucked Amber into the bed in one of the guest rooms, he went back to his and Karen's room. He saw that Karen was standing at the window next to the bed, looking out. He walked over to her quickly and put his arms around her. "How are you feeling Kare?" he asked.  
  
"I'm upset," Karen said. She shook her head and then walked over to the bed, getting under the covers.  
  
Jack was going to say something, when he stopped and then walked over to his closet, changing into his own pajamas. When he came out, Karen was lying with her body turned away from him. He went over to the bed and lay down next to her, reaching out and sliding his hand over her waist. "Tell me Karebear, tell me what's wrong," he whispered, going up to her.  
  
"Oh god," Karen said, choking back a sob. She turned over and buried her face in Jack's neck. She started to cry and it was a while until she was able to stop. "I don't want her to die," she said, pulling back slightly from Jack. "I know I'm always bugging her about the way she dresses and things like that but... she's my sister. And I love her." Tears started to roll down her cheeks again, and she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"It'll be okay Kare," Jack said, putting his arms around her. "Kat's a  
  
strong woman, she'll pull through this and be back trying to get you to wear blue before you know it."  
  
Despite the fact that she was crying, Karen laughed and hugged Jack tightly. "Thank you poodle," she said. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."  
  
"Well you're not marrying me just for my good looks I hope," Jack said,  
  
grinning.  
  
Karen smiled and let go of Jack, resting her head on his pillow and looking up at him. "You know we'll have to postpone the wedding again," she said.  
  
"I know," Jack said, sighing. "But it's okay, sooner or later we'll get married."  
  
Suddenly, there was a soft knocking on their door. "Who is it?" Karen called out.  
  
"It's me," a tiny voice said from the other side.  
  
Jack got out of the bed and opened the door, revealing Amber who was standing outside, holding a stuffed dog. "What's wrong Amb?" he asked.  
  
"I can't sleep," Amber said in a small voice. She sniffed, and it was obvious that she had been crying.  
  
Taking her hand, Jack led he over to the bed and lifted her up onto it.  
  
"You can sleep in our bed tonight," Jack said.  
  
"I can?" Amber asked as she settled under the covers next to Karen.  
  
"Yep, but just for tonight okay honey?" Karen said as she put her arms around the little girl.  
  
"Thank you," Amber said softly. She then put her stuffed dog next to her on the bed.  
  
"Who's this?" Jack asked, indicating the dog.  
  
"That's Eliza," Amber answered. "She was my Mummy's before I got her."  
  
"Jack, she should go to sleep," Karen said. "Try and sleep Amber."  
  
They were all quiet as they each tried to get some sleep.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Karen, who still hadn't fallen asleep, felt Amber start to shake. "Open the light Jackie," she said. She then sat up and gathered Amber in her arms, holding the child to her as she cried.  
  
Jack hurriedly turned on the room lights and then went back to the bed,  
  
wrapping his arms around Karen and Amber.  
  
"I don't want her to die," Amber managed to say.  
  
"None of us do honey," Karen said, stroking her hair. "And besides, your mom's strong, I'm sure that she'll get better soon."  
  
"Do you know for sure that she will?" Amber asked.  
  
Karen looked up at Jack and then kissed the top of Amber's head.  
  
"There's nothing we can right now but hope Amb," Jack said.  
  
"And pray," Amber said softly.  
  
For a long time, the three of them remained sitting on the bed, holding  
  
each other, hoping and praying that things would turn out all right in the end. 


	4. Chapter Four: Visitors

A/N: Big thank you to Itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing the last three chapters. You are the best!  
  
A/N #2: Just a reminder; I am not a medical doctor.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Will and Grace or its characters. Only a few people here and there in this story are mine.  
  
Chapter Four Visitors  
  
Over the next two weeks, Karen spent all the time she could in Katherine's hospital room. She would sit next to the bed, gripping her sister's hand tightly and watch for any sign that Katherine was getting better.  
  
Jack would stay with Karen in the room for a few hours each day. When he wasn't at the hospital, he was taking care of Amber. He took her to all the tourist attractions around the city after she got out of school, trying to take the little girl's mind off of her mother.  
  
At the office of Grace Adler designs, a number of clients Katherine had  
  
decorated for delivered flowers and get well cards. After Katherine had been in the hospital for a week and a half, Grace, with the help of Will, took the flowers and cards to the hospital room.  
  
During the last hour and a half of visiting hours at the hospital, Karen, Jack, Grace, Will and Amber gathered in Katherine's room. The five of them  
  
would watch the young woman, each one hoping that she would recover.  
  
~~~  
  
Two weeks after Katherine had been brought to the hospital, Karen and Jack walked into the room and were surprised to find that the breathing tube had been removed from Katherine.  
  
"Jackie, go find Doctor Stiles," Karen said quickly, turning to him.  
  
"Be right back," Jack said, and he hurried out of the room.  
  
Karen walked over to the bed and touched her sister's cheek with the back of her hand. The fever, which had taken over Katherine's body two weeks ago, was nearly gone, much to Karen's relief. And another happy thing she noticed, her sister was breathing on her own.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Walker," Doctor Stiles said, walking into the room.  
  
"Is she getting better?" Karen asked, turning to the doctor.  
  
The doctor smiled and then said, "Her pneumonia is gone, just a light fever is left. And that should be gone by tomorrow."  
  
"Will she come out of her coma?" Jack asked, walking over to Karen's side.  
  
"That I don't know," Doctor Stiles said. "As I have said, her body was  
  
weakened pretty severely, you remember we took quite a lot of fluid out of her lungs. So at this point, I can only say that it is up to her if she wakes up or not."  
  
Karen looked down at Katherine, and brushed a piece of hair off her forehead, being careful not to touch the stitched gash. "She'll come back," Karen then said firmly.  
  
"Doctor Stiles?" Will said, standing in the doorway of the room.  
  
Jack and Karen looked over and saw a tall man with black hair and blue eyes standing next to Will.  
  
"Yes?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I'm Robert Riley," the tall man said, his voice containing a British accent, walking into the room and shaking the doctor's hand. "I grew up with Katherine and I understand you wanted to hear about her medical background."  
  
"Well you are a little late Mr. Riley," Doctor Stiles said.  
  
"Sir Riley, if you don't mind," Robert said irritably.  
  
"Yes, well... I think you can help me fill in some gaps in my papers on her condition at least," the doctor said. "Follow me please Sir Riley."  
  
When the doctor and Robert had left the room, Karen asked Will, "Was that Kath's brother?"  
  
"Aye, that was," a soft voice said with a strong Irish accent. Following Will into the hospital room, a young woman was light brown hair and brown eyes walked up to Karen. "I'm Robert's wife Sara, Katherine's sister-in- law. And you must be Karen Walker."  
  
"I am," Karen said. "Why did it take you and your husband so long to get here?"  
  
Sara sighed and answered, "Robert was still debating whether or not we should come until just last night."  
  
"I called you yesterday afternoon though, and said you didn't have to come," Will said.  
  
"Yes, well, he thought that you meant Kat was dying," Sara said, a grimace on her face. "He said that we might as well come to pay our respects when she did die."  
  
"Kath never mentioned that the fight between them was that bad," Karen said.  
  
"She's always been a very quiet person," Sara said. Then she shook her  
  
head. "Please Ms. Walker, it's best if you let the fact that we've come now instead of earlier go. Because once Kat wakes up and hears that, there will be a terrible row between the two."  
  
"So it seems my sister is getting better Sara," Robert said, walking into the room. "You were right." He walked up to the bed and stood on Katherine's left side. "She always was a stubborn piece."  
  
Karen suddenly blurted out in anger, "Did you want her to die?"  
  
Robert looked across the bed and looked at Karen. "Ah, this is the Delaney woman-" he began to say.  
  
"Walker, Robert," Sara said quickly.  
  
"Walker woman that my sister left England to find," Robert said.  
  
"I thought you kicked her out of England," Jack said.  
  
"No, I don't have the authority to do that," Robert said, glaring at Jack. "I just threw her out of the Riley manor."  
  
"What kind of brother are you?" Karen asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
Surprising everyone in the room, Robert started to laugh. "This coming  
  
from Katherine's sister who led her to attempt suicide? I hardly think you  
  
have grounds to show any animosity towards me, Ms. Walker, when you nearly caused her death earlier," he said.  
  
Karen turned and was about to walk over to him when Jack held her back.  
  
"Get the hell out of here," she hissed.  
  
Robert nodded and then looked over at his wife. "Let's go Sara," he said.  
  
"No," Sara said carefully.  
  
"What?" Robert asked, sounding shocked.  
  
"I wish to remain here, if it's alright with Ms. Walker of course, and spend some time with Kat," Sara said.  
  
"You can stay," Karen said quickly, obviously glad to see that Robert was getting angry at the fact his wife wasn't going to go with him.  
  
"Very well," Robert said stiffly. He turned from the bed and walked towards the door.  
  
When he had gone, Sara sighed and said, "I apologize for him. He can be a real wanker at times."  
  
"I need to get going," Will suddenly said. "I'll see you guys at four." With that he left the room quickly.  
  
"She's getting better then?" Sara said, walking to the side of the bed that Robert had been standing at.  
  
"Yes, her pneumonia is almost gone," Jack answered.  
  
"Poor thing," Sara said softly, putting her hand above the brace on Katherine's left wrist. "When she was a child, she suffered often from pneumonia in the winter months. And the sickness would always attack her lungs. She has asthma you know."  
  
"She does?" Karen asked, looking over at Sara. "I've never seen her use an inhaler or anything like that."  
  
"Kat takes a special type of medication for her asthma," Sara said.  
  
"Why didn't she tell me about all this stuff?" Karen said out loud, more to herself than to Sara or Jack.  
  
"Would you like me to tell you all I know about Kat Ms. Walker," Sara suggested.  
  
"Sure," Karen said. "And call me Karen, but your husband can call me Ms. Walker like before."  
  
Sara laughed softly and said, "I quite understand the sentiment Karen.  
  
Very well then, I suppose I should start at the beginning, when she was a young child."  
  
Jack left the room quickly, bringing back a chair for Sara so she could  
  
sit next to the bed, as he and Karen were as she talked.  
  
An hour later, after going over Katherine's life up to the point where the former Lord and Lady Riley had died, Sara stopped talking. She paused a moment and then said, "I won't go into details, but the Lord and Lady died in a car accident in London. A month after that, Robert and I were instated as the new Lord and Lady. When we returned to York, Robert threw Katherine out of  
  
the manor." Sara paused again, this time longer than before.  
  
"What happened to her between then and when she came here?" Karen asked, leaning forward slightly. She was holding Katherine's right hand in her own.  
  
"From what I can gather," Sara said, continuing. "Is that for two years, she searched all over the continent for you before she got to this city."  
  
"I should think that Jackie-boy and Kare can finish the rest of the story on their own," a hoarse voice suddenly whispered. 


	5. Chapter Five: Return

A/N: Huge thank you to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing 4. Glad you are  
  
enjoying the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Five Return  
  
Jack, Karen and Sara looked over at Katherine. She was looking at her sister, a calm expression on her face.  
  
"Kath!" Karen cried suddenly. She stood up and squeezed her hand tightly, not sure if it would be alright to hug her.  
  
"I'll go fetch her doctor," Sara said. She got out of her chair and ran out of the room.  
  
"Where am I?" Katherine said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"You're at the St. Francis Hospital," Jack said. "Welcome back."  
  
Katherine smiled weakly and looked up at Karen. She was about to say something when Doctor Stiles came into the room, a few nurses following him.  
  
"Hello Ms. Riley," the doctor said, walking up to the bed. "I'm Doctor  
  
Stiles, I've been your physician since you were brought in." He turned to Jack and Karen. "I'm going to need you both to leave, I have to look over her.  
  
She'll be moved to a regular room and you can meet her there."  
  
"We'll see you in a little Kath," Karen said. She let go of her sister's hand and then left the room with Jack.  
  
"I took the liberty of calling Mr. Truman and letting him know Kat was awake," Sara said as Jack and Karen sat down in the chairs in the ICU waiting room. "He said he would let Amber and Grace know of the news."  
  
"Are you going to tell your husband?" Jack asked.  
  
"Good question," Sara said. "And to answer that, I'll let him know once Kat's been moved to the new room."  
  
An hour later, Karen, Jack and Sara were allowed into Katherine's hospital room which was now on the eighth floor.  
  
"God Kath," Karen said as soon as she got into the room. "Don't do that to me again! You had me worried you were going to die." She went straight to the bed and hugged her sister carefully, trying not to disturb the IV in her arm.  
  
Katherine hugged her back tightly and said, "I hope you'll answer some of my questions. The doctor wouldn't while he was taking those machines off of me."  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Jack asked. When Karen had stepped away from the bed, he went up and gave Katherine a quick hug.  
  
"I remember hearing someone yelling," Katherine said as everyone settled down in the chairs next to the bed. "And seeing a car coming towards me. That's about it though. Next thing I remember is hearing you talk Sara. How long have I been here anyway?"  
  
"It's been two weeks now," Karen answered.  
  
"Two weeks..." Katherine said, trailing off. "Amber, is she all right?"  
  
"She's fine," a voice at the door said. It was Will. He walked into the room, followed by Grace who was holding Amber's hand.  
  
"Mummy!" the little girl cried out, seeing her mother sitting up in bed. She let go of Grace's hand and ran over to the bed. With some help from Jack, she climbed up on the bed and hugged her mother tightly.  
  
"Oh Amber, my love, I've missed you," Katherine said, holding her daughter tightly. She kissed Amber's forehead softly and tears started to run down her cheeks.  
  
"I th-thought you weren't going t-to wake up Mummy," Amber said, looking up at Katherine, tears in her own eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you ma petit amie," Katherine said softly. She looked up and reached out her left hand to Will and Grace. "Hullo you two," she said, smiling.  
  
"Let me take Amber," Sara said, standing up. She picked up the girl and then stepped out of the way for Will and Grace.  
  
"We're all really glad you're back," Will said, giving Katherine a hug.  
  
"I know our clients will be ecstatic to hear you're alright," Grace said. She gave Katherine a long hug. "They're the ones who sent the flowers and  
  
cards."  
  
"I'll have to thank them," Katherine said when Grace had let her go. She looked around at everyone for a moment, and then she burst into tears. "I didn't know I mattered that much to all of you," she said once she had gotten control of herself.  
  
"You know we all love you Kat," Will said.  
  
Katherine smiled and then looked over at Sara, who was sitting in the chair closet to her on the left side of the bed. "So you were able to escape Robert's clutches and visit me here?" she asked.  
  
Sara sighed and shook her head. "He's here," she said simply.  
  
Seeming to grow pale at the news, which was hard since Katherine was already pale, she closed her eyes. "He thought I was to die," she said.  
  
"Aye," Sara answered. "I called him just before we came into the room.  
  
Should be here at some point."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you and Robert hate each other so much Kath?" Karen asked.  
  
"It's a long and complicated story," Katherine answered. "Of which there was very little profit in telling. Seeing as I still don't know why Robert  
  
kicked me out of the manor."  
  
"It would do you no good to hear that reason," a familiar voice said from the doorway.  
  
Everyone in the room turned and saw that it was Robert.  
  
As he walked into the room, he seemed to ignore the others, simply staring at his adopted sister. "Glad to see you're getting well," he said, nodding his head.  
  
"I thank you for coming so far to visit my lord," Katherine said stiffly.  
  
"As I understand it Katherine," Robert said a little angrily. "You were ill with pneumonia."  
  
"I was told such," Katherine answered.  
  
"Have you no respect for your own health?" Robert then said. "Do you not remember all the times Mother stayed by your bedside when you were sick with pneumonia? Was all her work for naught or are you just intent on killing yourself again?"  
  
Karen, who saw the two small patches of pink appear on Katherine's cheeks, jumped out of her seat. "Shut up you bastard, you don't have the right to yell at her like that," she said angrily.  
  
"I have every right, she's my sister," Robert said.  
  
"Your adopted sister," Karen retorted. "If anyone should be yelling at  
  
her for letting herself get so sick, it should be me. But I won't do that because I care about her."  
  
"Are you saying I am a bad brother?" Robert snarled.  
  
"At least I'm not the one who kicked her off the family manor," Karen replied just as angrily.  
  
"Well at least I didn't force my sister to suicide!" Robert yelled.  
  
"Robert stop!" Sara said, standing up and putting a free hand on her husband's chest. "For god's sake, just keep quiet."  
  
The room was silent for a moment as Robert and Karen glared at each other. Robert broke off and looked down at his wife, who was still holding Amber.  
  
"I won't be coming back Katherine," Robert said. "I have no wish to agitate you further. You or your sister." He then turned and left the room as quickly as he could.  
  
Karen sat down slowly and looked at Katherine. "Sorry Kath, but-" she started to say.  
  
"It's alright Kare," Katherine said. "I appreciate you standing up for  
  
me."  
  
"You sounded quite a bit like Kat did when she fought with Robert at home," Sara said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"She did, didn't she?" Katherine asked her sister-in-law, smiling.  
  
Everyone started to laugh, and then they all began to talk.  
  
~~~  
  
At six o'clock, Will, Grace and Sara left the room as visiting hours were over. Karen, Jack and Amber remained for a few moments more to say goodnight.  
  
"I hope you've been a good girl for your aunt and uncle while I was sick," Katherine said.  
  
"She's been fine," Jack said.  
  
"Good night Mummy," Amber said, hugging her mother's neck.  
  
"Night love," Katherine said. "I'll see you after school tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Do I have to go to school?" Amber whined. "I'd much rather visit you."  
  
"I don't want you to fall behind," Katherine said. She kissed her daughter's forehead and then handed her to Jack.  
  
"It's really great to see you awake," Jack said, taking one of Katherine's hands and squeezing it.  
  
"Thank you for watching over Amber," Katherine said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course," Jack said grinning. "I've been taking and picking her up from school." He said a quick good night and then left the room so Karen and Katherine could have a few minutes alone to talk.  
  
"Was it really worth all this to get the fabric for the wedding Kath?" Karen asked as soon as Jack had left.  
  
Katherine laughed softly. "It seems I have a problem admitting I'm sick," she said, her face growing serious. "I am truly sorry Kare, if I hurt you at all."  
  
Karen was quiet for a moment before saying, "You really scared me Kath, I thought I was going to lose you. And I know that I would miss having you around if you were gone."  
  
"Because you wouldn't be able to make fun of my clothes?" Katherine asked.  
  
"No," Karen answered.  
  
"Because you wouldn't be able to force me to wear a short skirt and-" Katherine began to say.  
  
"No! That's not why I would miss you Kath," Karen said, a little annoyed. She stood up from the chair and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "This is really hard for me to say you know, so you better pay attention because I'm only going to say it once."  
  
Katherine nodded, looking like she might start laughing.  
  
"This is really serious Kath," Karen said sharply. "Anyway, I would miss you because you're my only sister. My little sister." She paused for a moment and said, "And I've gotten fond of you. I love you Kath, but not in that way. You know, like a sister loves a sister."  
  
"I know Kare," Katherine said, smiling. "I love you like a sister too." She leaned forward a little bit, to try and give her sister a hug, but she stopped, wincing in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" Karen asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"I'm fine, the skin just folded on my cut from where they put that tube  
  
in," Katherine said, leaning back against the pillows. "Well I was going to hug you, but that will have to wait."  
  
"Good night Kath," Karen said, giving her sister a hug. "And you better rest, because you need to be well in time for the wedding."  
  
Katherine laughed as Karen got off the bed. "I wouldn't dare miss it,"  
  
she said. "Have you settled on a date?"  
  
"We're thinking the sixth of next month," Karen answered.  
  
"A nice day," Katherine said. She yawned suddenly and said, "I suppose I should get some rest."  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow Kath," Karen said. "Night."  
  
"Night Karen," Katherine said.  
  
Karen left the room, going over to the elevators to meet Jack and Amber  
  
and go back home for the night. 


	6. Chapter Six: Painful Realization

A/N: Thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing the last chapter.  
  
A/N #2: Not really Jack/Karen stuff in this chapter. But I promise that chapter 7 will have some of that ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Painful Realization  
  
A week after she had come out of her coma, Katherine was allowed to leave the hospital.   
  
On that day, Karen, Jack and Grace all went to the hospital to pick her up and take Katherine back to her apartment.  
  
While Jack waited outside, Karen and Grace helped Katherine change into a set of clothes Karen had brought her.  
  
"It will be so nice to get out of this room," Katherine said as she settled on a wheelchair a nurse had brought.  
  
"If I had been you, I would have gone crazy by now," Grace said as she walked alongside the chair.  
  
"I didn't mind it too much, but I'll be glad to breathe fresh air," Katherine said, shrugging.  
  
"Where is this fresh air Kat?" Jack asked, grinning. "'Cause I'd like to breathe some too."  
  
Laughing, Katherine said, "I suppose I'm thinking of England. But even there, the fresh air was out in the countryside."  
  
At the entrance to the hospital, one of Karen's limos was parked at the curb.  
  
Standing up carefully, Katherine walked to the car, limping slightly from not having walked for three weeks. As soon as she sat down, Karen came in and sat down next to her.  
  
"So what are you going to do first thing when you get back home?" Jack asked as the limo set off for 155 Riverside Drive.  
  
"I suppose I'll need to clean the place up," Katherine said, leaning back against her seat. "I can hardly imagine the mess it must be in after three weeks."  
  
"Will took care of that for you yesterday," Grace said. "He didn't have anymore of his apartment to clean, so he figured he'd clean yours."  
  
"I'll have to thank him then," Katherine said. "Well, I don't know what I'll do when I get home. I could go to the office and get some work done."  
  
"No Kath," Karen said. "You heard the doctor say you need to get some rest or else you'll get sick again. When we get to your apartment, you are going to rest in your bed."  
  
"Yes mother," Katherine said in a little childlike voice.  
  
Grace and Jack laughed, while Karen rolled her eyes at her sister.  
  
~~~  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to bed at eleven o'clock in the daytime," Katherine said, getting under the covers of her bed.  
  
"You're not going to sleep though Kat," Jack said.  
  
"Very true Jackie-boy," Katherine said as she propped up her pillows and leaned against the headboard. "Mayhap I could do some sketches while I'm stuck here Gracie?"  
  
"Oh, well..." Grace began, glancing over at Karen.  
  
"Kath, what part of rest don't you understand," Karen said sternly.  
  
"You know Kare," Katherine started to say. "I'm not sure whether I should be happy or scared out of my mind that you're actually making me follow the doctor's orders."  
  
Karen looked annoyed for a second and then she smiled. "I know you hate to be stuck in bed, so I'm not doing you any favors," she said sweetly.  
  
"You two are the most dysfunctional sisters I've ever seen," Grace said as Karen and Katherine started to laugh gleefully.  
  
"If you think Kare and I are dysfunctional," Katherine said once she had stopped laughing. "You should have seen Robert and I after our parents died."  
  
The room grew silent as the other three looked away from Katherine uncomfortably.  
  
Sighing, Katherine said, "Nevermind that now. Are you guys hungry at all? I can make some lunch." She started to pull back the bedcovers when Karen stopped her.  
  
"I'll go and order some Chinese food for you guys," Grace said.  
  
"You're going to the office?" Katherine asked.  
  
"I need to get a few things done for that Morse suite I told you about," Grace said. "But I'll stop by and see you later okay?"  
  
"Sure thing Gracie," Katherine said. "I'll see you later."  
  
~~~  
  
An hour later, Katherine was sitting on her couch, wrapped up in a blanket and pillows propped up behind her. She had manage to convince Karen to let her eat there so she wouldn't have to worry about spilling food on her bed sheets.  
  
Jack was opening all the containers of Chinese food Grace had ordered for them. "Do you want one thing Kat or a little of everything?" he asked.  
  
"Just take some from each and put it on a plate," Katherine answered. "You and Kare can eat from the cartons."  
  
"Now I'm ready to eat," Karen said, walking into the apartment. She had gone over to Will and Grace's to make herself a martini, as her sister didn't have any liquor in her apartment. Taking a sip of her martini, Karen set the shaker on the table and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Thank you Jackie-boy," Katherine said as he gave her a plate with food on it. She started to eat, but after taking a few bites, she sighed and put her plate down on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
"Robert, Kath?" Karen asked, looking over at her sister.  
  
Katherine sighed and nodded.  
  
"Uh, what was that?" Jack said, looking at Karen and then at Katherine.  
  
"What was what?" Katherine asked, confusion on her face.  
  
"How did you know she was upset about Robert?" Jack asked Karen.  
  
A look of surprise on her face, Karen shrugged and said, "I just knew."  
  
"Okay," Jack said slowly. "I'm feeling a weird X-Files vibe from you two and it's scaring me." He stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting a drink from the fridge.  
  
"I don't know why this is bothering me so much," Katherine said to Karen. "A few months after I left England and until I came out of the coma, the reason why I was kicked out of Eadoin wasn't too important to me."  
  
"What's Eadoin?" Jack asked, coming back to the table and sitting down.  
  
"Her family's manor poodle. That's what her family called it instead of Clintonshire," Karen answered. "I know why it didn't bother you Kath, you were busy looking for me. And then you found me."  
  
"Ah yes," Katherine said. "I recall that I was busy during that time." Her right fingers went over the scar on her left wrist, an action that she did out of habit.  
  
"I talked to Sara last night Kath," Karen suddenly said.  
  
"That's nothing new," Jack said. "You've been talking to her almost every day at the hospital."  
  
"Quiet Jackie," Karen said, smiling at him so he wouldn't think she was angry. "Anyway, she told me that she knows why you were kicked out of the manor."  
  
Katherine straightened up a little and looked at Karen, her eyes wide. "Did she tell you why?" she asked in a low whisper.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you?" Karen asked.  
  
"Please, I have to know," Katherine pleaded. "If I know why, I may be able to put this fight to rest between Robert and I."  
  
Karen sighed and said, "Sara told me that the reason was because Robert is in love with you."  
  
"Oh..." Katherine began. She suddenly looked pale and she started gasping for breath.  
  
"Kath?" Karen said, hurrying over to her sister.  
  
"Inhaler... Bathroom... Cabinet!" Katherine gasped out, clutching at Karen's hand.  
  
"Jackie, go get it!" Karen said.  
  
Jack ran into Katherine's room and opened the cabinet behind the mirror in the bathroom. He saw a blue inhaler and grabbed it, running back out of the room. "Here Kat," he said, handing the inhaler to her.  
  
Katherine put the inhaler to her lips and pushed down, blasting the medicine into her mouth and breathing in deeply. She did it once more, and then she seemed to recover her breath.  
  
"Are you okay Kath?" Karen asked worriedly, still clutching her hand.  
  
"Alright," Katherine said slowly. She sighed and lay back against the pillows. "Could you get me a glass  
  
of water Jackie-boy?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," Jack said, he turned and went into the kitchen.  
  
"So he's in love with me," Katherine whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Did Sara know how long he's been-"  
  
"Since he was six and you were five," Karen answered.  
  
"Oh god," Katherine said, putting a hand over her eyes.  
  
"That's really nasty," Jack said, giving a glass with water to Katherine. "He's your brother and he's in love with you? Ew."  
  
Katherine sipped her water and looked at Karen and then Jack. "I have to talk with Robert," she said. "I have to put an end to this."  
  
"You can't stop love," Karen said. "That's not possible honey."  
  
"No, but I can try and set things right between the both of us," Katherine said. "I have to try before they leave."  
  
"You've got until tomorrow night," Jack said.  
  
"Will you guys come with me tomorrow?" Katherine asked. She realized something and then said to Karen, "I know I should rest but-"  
  
"We'll pick you up at eleven Kath," Karen said, grinning.  
  
Katherine smiled and then sat up, hugging her sister tightly. "Thanks Kare," she said.  
  
"No problem Kath," Karen said, hugging her back. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Settling Matters

A/N: Thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Settling Matters  
  
The next morning, Katherine, Jack and Karen got out of the limo and went into the lobby of the Plaza Hotel, where Robert and Sara Riley were staying.  
  
At the front desk, Katherine had the clerk call her brother and sister- in-law's room to let them know they were there. When he had hung up the phone, the clerk said, "Lord and Lady Riley are on the eleventh floor. Suite Eleven Twenty three."  
  
The three then walked over to the elevators and took one up to the eleventh floor.  
  
Katherine knocked on the door of the suite and it was opened soon after by Sara.  
  
"Hullo Kat," Sara said happily, hugging her. "I'm so glad you came to see us before we had to go. Come in please."  
  
"Is Robert here?" Katherine asked, looking around the room nervously.  
  
"He's in the other room there," Sara answered, pointing to a door to the right of her. "Talking with Mr. Henry who watches over our business when we go traveling."  
  
"Sara, there's another reason why I came today," Katherine said. "Besides saying goodbye. Karen told me why Robert kicked off the manor."  
  
"Oh," Sara said quietly, looking down. "Come and have a seat please."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me Sara?" Katherine asked while Jack and Karen sat on a couch. "We were best friends and not once did you mention that."  
  
"I didn't know until just after Robert and I were married," Sara said. "And when he told me, he swore me to secrecy."  
  
"I was your best friend Sara, you should have told me," Katherine said a little angrily.  
  
"Well he is my husband!" Sara cried.  
  
"Is everything alright out her-" Robert said, coming out from the room. He paused when he saw Katherine standing next to his wife.  
  
"My lord," Katherine said, nodding her head towards him.  
  
"It's nice to see you here Katherine," Robert said softly. "And you as well Ms. Walker, Mr. McFarland."  
  
"I need to speak with you alone for a moment sir," Katherine said, her voice trembling.  
  
"I'm sure whatever you need to say can be said here," Robert said.  
  
"Why can't you just listen to her for once?" Karen snapped and Jack put a hand on her arm to calm her down, which it did.  
  
"Very well, I have something for you anyway," Robert said. With that he turned and went back into the room he had come out of, Katherine following him.  
  
Inside, Katherine closed the door behind her and leaned against it for support for a moment.  
  
"Well Katherine, what is it?" Robert asked, not looking at her.  
  
"C-could you give me whatever it was you wanted to give me first?" Katherine stammered.  
  
"Very well," Robert said exasperatingly. He walked over to where a small cedar chest was resting on a table and opened the top. He pulled out a blanket and then turned to Katherine. "Sara chided me for not giving this to you," he said quietly as she walked to him.  
  
"Oh, sir," Katherine breathed, taking the blanket into her own arms. "Mum's blanket."  
  
"I know she never got a chance to tell you this, but she made it especially for you," Robert said, again not looking at Katherine. "It's the Scottish plaid for the clan of O'Connor."  
  
"My biological father's last name," Katherine whispered, running her hand over the green and dark blue stripes. "I-I suppose I should tell you..." she then began. "I know why you kicked me out of Eadoin."  
  
Robert seemed to straighten slightly and he looked at Katherine. "Who told you?" he demanded.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Katherine said quietly. "Why did you never tell me?"  
  
A short bark of laughter escaped Robert's mouth and he turned from Katherine, walking over to the window. "Tell you I was in love with you?" he said. "And lose you forever? We were best mates at the manor, you and I Katherine, partners in crime." He looked out and then sighed. "I told Mum one day when I was fifteen. Do you know what she told me?"  
  
Katherine shook her head.  
  
"She said that that kind of love was disgusting and vile. That it was incest," Robert said. "I told Mum that it didn't really count for you and I, since we are not blood related. She told me that it didn't matter, and that I'd best get the idea out of my head."  
  
"Mum was right, but you could have told me," Katherine whispered. "When we were older."  
  
"No, I couldn't," Robert said. "I was engaged to Sara and then we got married. After Mum and Dad died, I thought the best thing for me to do was to exile you from Eadoin, so you wouldn't be around to remind me of the way I felt about you. And it didn't work, because in every room, there was something that reminded me of you." Shaking his head, Robert turned his head back out the window.  
  
Katherine walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.   
  
"'Tis a fucked up life we lead," Robert murmured.  
  
"I'm so sorry Edward," Katherine said.  
  
Robert looked down at her and smiled slightly. "You've not called me that since we were young Emma," he said.  
  
"Edward, I... There's something I want to do, please don't get angry," Katherine said. She put her arms around Robert's neck and kissed him squarely on the lips.  
  
Robert put his own arms around her and returned the kiss with out a moment's hesitation.  
  
The kiss was chaste and lasted only for a second or two. When the two pulled apart, they looked at each other for a long time.  
  
"If only you hadn't been my sister," Robert said, touching her hair.  
  
"Aye," Katherine said simply.  
  
"Thank you for that Emma," Robert said. "And anytime you want, you and Amber can come back to Eadoin."  
  
"Oh Edward, thank you!" Katherine cried, hugging him tightly again.  
  
"You know that I will never stop loving you," Robert whispered into her ear. "But you'll always be my little sister."  
  
Katherine looked up at her brother and smiled. "And you'll always be my big brother."  
  
The door opened, and Karen and Jack found that the two siblings were hugging each other tightly. Jack cleared his throat suddenly, and Katherine and Robert jumped back from each other.  
  
"I guess you guys patched up everything?" Sara said from behind Jack and Karen.  
  
"That we did," Robert said, smiling. "Ms. Walker... Karen, you are welcome anytime at my family's manor. You and your fiancee."  
  
"Thank you Lord Riley," Karen said, stubbornly sticking with the man's title.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Katherine and Amber were at Jack and Karen's penthouse for dinner.  
  
"So was your brother really serious that Kare and I can go to the manor?" Jack asked towards the end of the meal.  
  
"I think he is," Katherine said. "And Amber and I will be off to the manor this coming summer."  
  
"Can't we go sooner Mummy?" Amber asked.  
  
"I've work and you have school love," Katherine said, answering. "Anyway, you two are welcome to join us. I plan on inviting Will and Grace as well."  
  
"It sounds like fun Kath," Karen said, sipping her wine. "How far is it from a city with a decent designer store?"  
  
Katherine sighed and said, "The nearest city for that is probably York. About two hours south of Eadoin."  
  
"Hmm, I think I could stand that for a couple of weeks," Karen said. "Alright, Kath, we'll go along with you."  
  
"Thanks Kare," Katherine said smiling.  
  
Several hours later, the four were in the penthouse's entryway as Katherine and Amber were preparing to leave.  
  
"I'll be going back to work on Monday," Katherine said, helping Amber into her jacket. "That gives me four days to rest Kare, so don't even start."  
  
"Fine, but Jackie will go and make sure you're resting," Karen said.  
  
"You're going to the office," Katherine said.  
  
"I haven't been to work in three weeks," Karen said. "Grace's bugging me about that, so I figure I should go in at least for tomorrow so she'll get off my back."  
  
"Alright then," Katherine said laughing. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Kare. Bye Jack."  
  
"Bye you guys," Jack said as Katherine and Amber left.  
  
"Good night," Karen then said.  
  
Jack closed the door behind the two and then turned to Karen. "Crazy month huh Kare?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Come here poodle, I missed you," Karen said, smiling at him seductively.  
  
Quickly closing the space in between himself and Karen, Jack put his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.  
  
"You know you two have a room where you can do that so the rest of us don't get sick," a familiar voice said, walking into the entryway.  
  
Jack and Karen pulled apart and looked over at Rosario as she hung some coats in the entryway closet.  
  
"No one said you had to watch us," Karen said. She stepped out of Jack's arms and then walked over to the stairs.  
  
Jack watched her for a moment and then said, "Night Rosie." With out waiting for an answer, he walked to the stairs and up to his and Karen's room.   
  
Inside, Karen was about to let her hair down from its bun. She was surprised when she felt Jack's fingers pulling out her hairpins one by one. "You love to do that, don't you poodle?" she asked as her hair fell down past her shoulders.  
  
"Hmm," Jack murmured. He put his hands on Karen's shoulders and then kissed her neck.  
  
Karen smiled, closing her eyes and leaning back on Jack. After a while, she reached up and grabbed one of his hands and then placed on top of her blouse, over her breast.  
  
"You're nasty Ms. Walker," Jack said into her ear, nipping the lobe lightly.  
  
"You know it Jackie," Karen said, grinning. She turned around and faced Jack, putting her arms around his neck. "It's been a long time-" she started to say when he kissed her deeply.  
  
Still keeping their lips on each other, they stumbled back towards the bed. When Karen's legs hit the edge, they fell onto the mattress, a tangle of arms and legs. Before that night, their lovemaking had been slow and tender, but this night it was a hurried and frenzied affair, and they were almost always kissing each other hungrily.  
  
Later on that night, as they were both falling asleep, Jack said, "Let's have Thanksgiving over here this year."  
  
Karen yawned and turned over, resting her head on Jack's shoulder. "Thanksgiving is a month away," she said drowsily. "What made you think of it now?"  
  
Jack shrugged and drew Karen closer to him. "Just thinking Kare," he said.  
  
"Mmm, well, we'll see tomorrow poodle, okay?" Karen said. "I'm exhausted."  
  
"Alright, 'night Kare," Jack said, kissing her temple.  
  
"G'night Jackie," Karen said, snuggling closer to Jack and closing her eyes. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Thanksgiving Secret

A/N: Really long chapter this time, I would love a long review from my readers if it's possible. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or it's characters.  
  
Chapter Eight  
Thanksgiving Secret  
  
In the middle of November, Katherine was at Karen and Jack's penthouse, addressing the invitations for the wedding that was next month on the sixth. The three of them were sitting at the dinning room table. Karen was drinking a martini and Jack was putting stamps on the envelopes once Katherine had finished writing on them.  
  
"Can't you do this on a computer?" Katherine asked as she took a break from writing. "It takes such a long time to write out the names and addresses."  
"I love your handwriting Kat," Jack said. "And besides, I want everything to go perfectly. That means no cheap computer typing."  
  
  
"Well at least you're only inviting eighty people all together," Katherine said, looking at the guest list and rubbing her right hand. "Wait, I think you guys forgot someone."  
  
  
"Who's that Kath?" Karen asked.  
  
  
"Jack, your mom's not on the list," Katherine said, looking over at him.  
  
  
"Oh... yeah, well. Funny how that happened," Jack mumbled. "I'm going to get something to drink, excuse me."  
  
  
"I knew he was going to do this," Karen said, shaking her head and eating one of the olives in her drink.  
  
  
"You figure he would tell her about you guys first thing," Katherine said, starting to write addresses again. Her sister had told her how Jack had waited until five years ago to tell his mother that he was gay.  
  
  
"I guess I should talk to him," Karen said, getting up out of seat.  
  
  
"Try not to kill him Kare," Katherine said. She looked at her watch and then got up too. "I better go and pick up Amber," she said. "I'll try to finish these at my place. Bye Kare."  
  
  
"See you later Kath," Karen said. She left the dining room and walked into the living room, where she could hear Jack playing the piano. Once she had stepped inside, Karen closed the door behind her.  
  
  
"Look Karen I-" Jack started to say, not stopping playing the piano.  
  
  
"It's okay poodle," Karen said, walking over to him. "I know how hard it is for you to tell your mom this. Well how hard it would be to tell her if you did."  
  
  
Jack took his hands off the keys and turned around on the bench so he was facing her. "I don't know why I don't want to tell her," he said, looking forlorn. "I guess it's like I'm taking back what took me so long to tell her earlier."  
  
  
Karen sighed and sat next to Jack on the piano bench. "Jackie, I know you don't want to tell her, but I think you should let her know about us before she hears that we've gotten married from someone she knows," she said. "Because if she hears that and thinks that you're still gay..."  
  
  
"She'll think I got you pregnant," Jack said absentmindedly. "Or something serious like that." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay Kare, I'll tell her. I guess I can call her tonight or-"  
  
  
"Why don't you just invite her for Thanksgiving dinner?" Karen asked, smoothing a wrinkle in her skirt.  
  
  
"Are you drunk already Kare?" Jack asked incredulously. "Because if I invite her to Thanksgiving dinner, she'll think I'm going to tell her some big secret."  
  
  
"Well you are going to tell her a big secret Jack!" Karen retorted. "I just suggested that since it's better than just telling her over the phone."  
  
  
"This is too complicated," Jack said, leaning back against the piano and covering his eyes with a hand.  
  
  
"I'll call her and invite her over poodle," Karen said, leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips. She stood up and started to leave the room.  
  
  
"You better call a medical supply store," Jack called out to her. When Karen turned to him, a confused look on her face, he continued. "We'll need something to resuscitate my mother when we tell her I'm marrying you."  
  
  
Karen left the room, shaking her head, but smiling softly.  
  
~~~  
  
  
On Thanksgiving Day, Will, Grace, Katherine and Amber met up and took a cab over to Karen and Jack's penthouse.  
  
  
"So is anyone else coming to dinner or is it just us six as usual?" Will asked.  
  
  
"I think Kare may have invited someone else," Katherine said. "She mentioned something about needing another place setting, but she could have been talking about the wedding."  
  
  
When they arrived at the penthouse, Karen opened the door and then yelled out behind her. "Not her Jackie," she said. "Come on in guys."  
  
  
"Who else is coming?" Grace asked.  
  
  
"My mom," Jack said, coming out of the living room.  
  
  
"Is she staying here until the wedding?" Will asked.  
  
  
"He didn't tell her about us yet," Karen said. "Let's go sit."  
  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Will said, as Jack and Karen walked into the living room.  
  
  
"Just come in here so we can talk," Jack said, shaking his head. Once everyone was sitting, he said, "I never told my mom that Karen and I are engaged. So Kare invited her to dinner tonight."  
  
  
"You are going to tell her right?" Katherine asked and Jack nodded.  
  
  
"You really have a problem with telling your mom things Jack," Grace said.  
  
  
"This isn't going to be too hard," Jack said, shrugging. "I've relaxed myself enough so I'll be able to tell her without any problems." Just then the doorbell rang and Jack yelled, jumping up from the couch.  
  
  
"So much for calm," Karen said, standing up and smoothing her skirt. "Poodle, come on, this is your mom," she said, grabbing his arms. "It doesn't matter if she likes me or not, she'll still love you."  
  
  
Jack seemed to calm down considerably, and took one of Karen's hands. Together they walked to the front door, and Jack opened the door. "Hi Mom," he said, giving her a hug.  
  
  
"Oh it's so good to see you Jack," Judith McFarland said, hugging her son back. When they let go, she stepped into the entryway and took Karen's hand. "Thank you so much for inviting me to join you all."  
  
  
"It was nothing," Karen said, smiling. She glanced over at Jack as Judith walked past her into the living room.  
  
  
"Before we eat," Jack said.  
  
  
"Alright, but we'll let the others leave the room first," Karen said as they walked into the living room.  
  
  
"It's nice to see you two again, Will and Grace," Judith was saying, hugging them each in turn. She turned to Katherine and said, "Hello, I'm Judith McFarland. And you are?"  
  
  
"Katherine Riley," Katherine answered, getting up from her seat and shaking Judith's hand. "I'm Karen's sister. And this is my daughter Amber."  
  
  
Judith nodded at Amber and then looked back at Katherine. "It's hard to believe you two are sisters," she said, turning to Karen.  
  
  
"Dinner is ready Miss Karen," Rosario said from the doorway at the other end of the living room.  
  
  
Will, Grace, Amber and Katherine all left the room, going to the dinning room. Judith was about to leave as well, when Jack stopped her.  
  
  
"Mom, could you wait for a minute," Jack said.  
  
  
"Sure Jack, what's wrong?" Judith said, turning to her son.  
  
  
"I need to tell you something," Jack said nervously.  
  
  
Judith didn't say anything, but she glanced at Karen, who was standing next to Jack and then over at him again.  
  
  
"Why don't we sit down?" Karen said.  
  
  
Judith sat down in an armchair while Jack and Karen sat down in the couch next to her.  
  
  
"Mom, what I want to tell you is..." Jack started to say before pausing. "Well, I wanted to tell you that next month on the sixth... Karen and I are going to get married."  
  
  
The room was deadly silent as Judith took in this news.  
  
  
"M-mom?" Jack stammered nervously and Karen took his hand.  
  
  
"Jackie, are you in some kind of financial trouble at all?" Judith then asked. "Is that why you're marrying her, because if that's the reason then I-"  
  
  
"No Mom, that's not why I'm marrying her," Jack interrupted. "About a year ago," he began. "I realized I was in love with Kare and it turned out she loved me too. So we, uh, got together I guess you could say. And then I proposed to her and she said yes."  
  
  
"But, I thought you were gay Jack?" Judith said slowly.  
  
  
"Yeah, well I decided that I'm really bisexual now," Jack answered. "But Kare's the only woman I'll ever love."  
  
  
Karen smiled and leaned her cheek against Jack's shoulder. "I know it's confusing at first Judith," she then said. "But Jack and I are very happy with each other."  
  
  
Judith glanced around the room, and her gaze rested on the piano where she recognized one of Jack's songbooks. "I guess I should say congratulations to you guys," she said. She turned back to Jack and Karen and asked, "Am I invited to the wedding?"  
  
  
"I have your invitation right here Mrs. McFarland," Katherine said, coming into the room, pulling a white envelope from her jacket pocket.   
  
  
"We hope you'll be able to come Mom," Jack said as she took out the invitation.  
  
"I think I will," Judith said smiling.  
  
  
"What are you guys doing in there?" Grace yelled from the dinning room.  
  
  
"Yeah, would you hurry up, we're all starving," Will then called.  
  
  
Jack and Karen stood up, as did Judith, who asked, "Are you living here now Jack?"  
  
  
"Yes, I've been living with Karen for about a year now," Jack answered.  
  
  
"Come on you guys, we'd better get going before Will and Grace eat the dinning table," Katherine said smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
  
After desert was served, all seven of them gathered in the living room.  
  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Katherine asked.  
  
  
"I'm going to sit. I'm stuffed," Grace said.  
  
  
"Me too," Will said, sinking into an armchair.  
  
  
"Mummy, is it alright if I bring in the bag of games now?" Amber asked.  
  
  
"Of course, but I don't know where Rosario put them, you'll have to ask her where the bag is," Katherine answered.  
  
  
"I'll be right back," Amber said, turning and running back towards the kitchen.  
  
  
"Amber is a darling child," Judith said.  
  
  
"Aye, she is a sweetheart," Katherine said. "And I may be anticipating the wrong question you wish to ask me, but no she's not my biological daughter."  
  
  
"That's what I was going to ask," Judith said. "If it's not too personal, how did you adopt her and when?"  
  
  
"'Tis a long and tragic story Mrs. McFarland," Katherine said. "I'm not sure if you'd like to hear it."   
  
  
"You can call me Judith. And I'll call you Katherine," Judith said smiling. "And I would like to hear the story."  
  
  
"Well to make it short, my best friend in York, where I grew up, found herself pregnant by her boyfriend," Katherine said, looking at the doorway from time to time, making sure her daughter wasn't going to run inside the room. "Anyway, she was only fifteen and the boyfriend, who was twenty, was jailed. He died there in an escape attempt a few months later. Now when my friend, whose name was Rosalyn Becket, gave birth to Amber, there were serious complications, and she died."  
  
  
"At fifteen?" Karen asked, looking at her intently. Katherine had never told her the entire story about Amber's real mother.  
  
  
Katherine nodded. "There was a space of two hours in between Amber's birth and Rosalyn's death," she said, continuing the story. "In that time she dictated to her parents that she wanted me to raise her daughter. And just before she died, she asked that the girl be named Amber Roxanna."  
  
  
Amber came into the living room just then, holding a bag that had a number of games in it. "I found the bag Mummy," she said cheerfully, not noticing that the adults were somber. "May we play now?"  
  
  
"Of course love," Katherine said, smiling widely. "Come and give us the bag and we'll choose a game. Any of you lot care to join us?"  
  
  
"Will you play a game with us Uncle Jack, Auntie Karen?" Amber asked, walking up to them.  
  
  
"Sure we will," Jack said, picking the girl up.  
  
  
"Is it okay if I join you Amber?" Judith asked, giving the girl a small smile.  
  
  
Amber smiled shyly back and nodded, leaning her head against Jack's.  
  
  
"Alright, How about we play Life first?" Katherine asked.  
  
  
"Perfect," Karen said, smiling. She walked over to the table next to the fireplace and sat down in a chair.  
  
  
A second later, Katherine sat down next to her, and Jack sat on the other side with Amber in his lap.  
  
  
"You'll have to refresh my memory on the rules of this one," Judith said as she sat next to Jack. "It's been a while since I've played this game."  
  
  
"Don't worry about it," Katherine said as she started to set up the game board. As soon as everything was ready, she started the game.  
  
~~~  
  
  
At twelve o'clock, Katherine stopped the game of Clue that was going on and motioned to Amber. "I think I should get going, my daughter needs to get some sleep," she said.  
  
  
Amber, who was now sitting in Karen's lap, was nodding off. Her head would droop down and then she would snap back awake. "Can't we finish the game?" she pleaded.  
  
  
"No love, we need to go," Katherine said, standing up and gathering the game pieces together.  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Will, Grace, Katherine and Amber were all bundled up in their coats, scarves and mittens for their ride back to 155 Riverside Drive. While they had eaten dinner, it had snowed outside.  
  
  
"Thanks for a great dinner Kare," Katherine said, hugging her sister and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
  
"Kath, honey, you make it sound like I made it," Karen said laughingly.   
  
  
"Karen, could I speak with you for a minute?" Judith said once the others had said goodbye to her, Jack and Karen.  
  
  
"Sure," Karen answered. She turned to her sister and said, "I'll give you a call tomorrow morning Kath."  
  
  
Judith walked into the living room, Karen right behind her. When Karen had closed the door so they could have some privacy, Judith spoke. "I just want you to know that I am very happy that Jackie has decided to marry you," she said. "And I know that you'll both be very happy, but, try not to hurt him."  
  
  
"I would never-" Karen started to say.  
  
  
"Because Jack hasn't had great romantic relationships with women," Judith said, interrupting. "One girl he liked when he was twelve, made fun of him horribly and hurt him badly."  
  
  
"Judith," Karen said, taking one of her hands. "I love Jack a lot. And you need to believe that I would never hurt him, ever."  
  
  
There was a knock on the door and then Jack stuck his head inside the room. "Everything okay?" he asked.  
  
  
"Excuse me," Karen said to Judith. She walked over to Jack and then out of the living room. "I'm tired poodle, I'm going to go up to bed," she said, walking with him over to the stairs.  
  
  
"I guess I should talk with my mom and ask her what she thinks," Jack said as they stopped at the foot of the staircase. Neither one noticed that Judith was watch them quietly from the slightly open door.  
  
  
"Yes Jackie," Karen said. "But don't talk for too long." She leaned forward and was about to kiss his cheek, when Jack turned his head and she ended up kissing his lips. When she pulled back, Karen said, "You're very bad Jack."  
  
  
"Yep," Jack said, grinning wildly. He put his arm around Karen's waist and then kissed her deeply.  
  
  
Karen reached up and put her arms around Jack's neck, returning the kiss.   
  
  
When they pulled apart, Jack kissed her neck and then her forehead. He kissed her very softly on the lips and then rested his forehead against Karen's.  
  
  
"You'd better go, your mom's probably wondering what's taking you so long," Karen said a little breathlessly.  
  
  
"I'll be up as soon as I can," Jack said, sliding his hands so they were on her hips. "Don't fall asleep yet."  
  
  
"I'll try not to poodle," Karen said, kissing the tip of his nose. She let go of him and turned to walk up the stairs.  
  
  
Before she got to the second step, Jack reached out and gave her a light slap on her behind.  
  
  
"You'll pay for that one McFarland," Karen said, continuing up the stairs.  
  
  
"I'll be counting on that Kare," Jack called up after her. When she had disappeared into their room, he turned around and went into the living room. "Sorry I took so long to come back."  
  
  
"That's alright honey," Judith said. She had come back to sit on the couch a few seconds before Karen had gone up the stairs.  
  
  
"So, what do you think?" Jack asked a little nervously.  
  
  
Judith smiled and said, "I think it's wonderful that you're getting married. And I do like Karen, she seems to love you a lot."  
  
  
"I love her a lot," Jack said. "So you'll come to the wedding?"  
  
  
"Of course honey," Judith said, getting up and walking over to her son. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then said, "I need to go though, walk me out to the cab."  
  
  
"Sure thing Mom," Jack said. He couldn't help but smile with intense relief, his mother was okay with him getting married. After he had said goodbye to his mother, he quickly went back to the penthouse, where Karen was waiting anxiously for him. 


	9. Chapter Nine: One Week

A/N: Thanks to Felicia for reviewing both 7 & 8. Hope you like this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or it's characters.  
  
Chapter Nine  
One Week  
  
When Jack got into his and Karen's room, he was surprised that she was in bed, covers drawn up to her chin. Sighing, he started to walk toward his closet to change, when Karen turned over towards him and opened her eyes.  
  
"Sorry Jackie," she said, yawning slightly. "I guess I was more tired than I said."  
  
With a grin, Jack walked back to the bed and toed off his shoes before he climbed onto the comforter and lay down next to Karen. "Are we going out shopping tomorrow?" he asked as he put his arm over her waist.  
  
"I want to, but we still need to get some things for the wedding poodle," Karen said. "Oh, what did your mom say?"  
  
"She said she happy I'm getting married," Jack answered. "And she likes you Kare. She'll definitely be at the wedding." After a few minutes of silence, he pulled Karen's hair back from her face and started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Jackie," Karen said suddenly. "Your mom talked to me earlier when the others were leaving."  
  
"What did she tell you?" Jack asked, in between kissing her temple and neck.  
  
"She told me she's happy you're marrying me," Karen answered. "And then she asked for me to try not to hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me?" Jack asked, raising his head from Karen's neck.  
  
Karen nodded and said, "You know, not to break your heart-"  
  
"I know what she means Kare," Jack said exasperatingly.  
  
"And. she said that you were teased really badly by a girl when you were-" Karen began.  
  
"Ophelia Krown," Jack said, sitting up. "I had a huge crush on her when I was ten and then when we were twelve, I asked her to a school dance. She said no and then she teased me all the time after that." Jack sighed and then said, "She started calling me Jack 'McFairyland.'"  
  
Karen was quiet as she looked up at him. "And after that?" she asked.  
  
"That's one of the reasons why I became gay," Jack said.  
  
"Jackie." Karen started to say, sitting up.  
  
"It's okay," he said. "I know you still loved me even though you called me that." He turned back towards Karen and saw that she was holding the bed sheets around her tightly. "You did, right?"  
  
"Of course I did!" Karen said in surprise. "I always loved you Jack." She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. "Ever since we met."  
  
"Really?" Jack said, surprised this time. "All that time?"  
  
"Well, I never really realized it until a year ago," Karen said. "Jack, I just want you to know that I never will hurt you."  
  
"I know Kare," Jack said, looking out to the window.  
  
"Are you sure you want to get married?" Karen suddenly asked. "I-"  
  
Jack turned and put his arms around Karen, hugging her tightly. "I knew I wanted to marry you the day Will found out about us."  
  
Smiling, Karen let go of him and looked down at her ring. "I love you Jack McFarland, and I always will," she said, cupping his face in her hands. Then she leaned in close and kissed him deeply.  
  
Returning the kiss, Jack put his hands on her back and pulled her close to him again. As they slowly broke apart, he ran one hand up and down her back and then realized something. "You're naked aren't you?" he asked, looking at Karen.  
  
"What, you're shocked?" Karen asked. "You told me to wait up for you earlier, so."  
  
"That's my girl," Jack said a little huskily, pressing his lips to hers again and pushing her down onto the bed.  
  
It took very little time for the two of them to pull off Jack's clothes and start to make love.  
  
~~~  
  
At twelve o'clock the next morning, Karen and Jack met up with Katherine and Amber at Barney's to do the last minute shopping for the wedding.  
  
"So what are we getting first?" Katherine asked as Karen looped her arm through her own.  
  
"We need to get your dress for the wedding," Karen said. "I can't believe I kept forgetting to get it until now."  
  
"You know, if the groom can get his suit on his own, then I imagine the maid of honor can get her dress," Katherine said.  
  
"Yeah, but Will still asked me what kind of tie he should have gotten," Jack said from where he was walking next to Karen, holding Amber.  
  
"And we need to get Amber's dress," Karen said, as they walked to the formal dresses.  
  
"Am I still the flower girl Auntie Karen?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yep," Karen answered, smiling at the little girl. "Alright, we're here Kath, and I will look for your dress."  
  
Katherine looked over at Jack and rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a long day," she said.  
  
~~~  
  
Three hours later, the four left Barney's, having bought Katherine's maid of honor dress and Amber's flower girl dress. They then went in the limo over to a Chinese restaurant for an early dinner.  
  
"Did you get your honeymoon all planned?" Katherine asked as they were eating.  
  
"I got everything together on Wednesday," Jack said. "Well leave at ten the night of the wedding for Paris and then stay there for four days."  
  
"I thought we were going to London too?" Karen asked.  
  
"After Paris," Jack said simply.  
  
"Jackie, what aren't you telling me?" Karen asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Surprise Kare," Jack said, grinning at her.  
  
Karen rolled her eyes. "I just hope you got a good hotel wherever we're going." She stood up and said, "I need to go and reapply, excuse me."  
  
When she had walked away, Katherine leaned towards Jack and asked, "Did you get the-"  
  
"I got everything that I needed for us to go to Dublin," Jack said quickly.  
  
"How long are you staying in London?" Katherine asked.  
  
"A week," Jack said. "And then another week in Dublin."  
  
"Fantastic," Katherine said. "I've got a list of stuff here that you'll want to do in London and Dublin." She took a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to Jack.  
  
"What about Paris?" Jack asked, pocketing the list.  
  
"I know the other two cities better," Katherine said. "We spent every summer in Dublin, and London was our second home practically."  
  
Karen walked back over to their table then, and Jack and Katherine fell silent.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Karen was looking at her wedding dress in her closet. After a while, she heard Jack calling for her and she quickly hid the dress deep in the closet.  
  
"You alright Kare?" Jack asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Fine poodle," Karen said, smiling at him. "Listen Jack, I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Okay," Jack said, hesitantly. He walked over to her and together they sat down on the bed.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we should stop being intimate until our honeymoon," Karen said quietly. "We don't have to, but I thought it would make our honeymoon a little more special."  
  
"Yeah, it's a good idea Kare," Jack said. "I guess we should, but I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Oh Jackie, it's not as if we're going to be apart," Karen said laughingly.  
  
"Yes, but you know that I enjoy making love to you," Jack said, putting his arm around her waist and slipping it under her pajama top and touching the bare skin on her stomach.  
  
"I just hope that's not the only reason you're marrying me," Karen said smiling.  
  
Jack didn't answer, but he kissed her temple and then got up from the bed. "Alright Kare, we'll become monks for the next week," he said, winking at her before going into his closet.  
  
Karen laughed and then climbed under the covers of the bed.  
  
A few minutes later when Jack came out, dressed in his pajamas, he went straight to the bed and climbed onto it. He snuggled up to Karen, who turned over and put her head on his chest. Wrapping an arm around her, Jack reached up and turned of the light on the table next to the bed.  
  
"One more week poodle," Karen said before she fell asleep.  
  
"And then we'll be together for eternity," Jack whispered as he fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Apart

A/N: Thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing 9. I am sooo glad that you liked it.  
  
A/N #2: Not too much Jack/Karen stuff here, but next chapter is going to be the wedding, and there'll be a lot of Jack/Karen there ;).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or it's characters.  
  
Chapter Ten  
Apart  
  
The morning on the day before their wedding, Jack and Karen were each packing suitcases to take on their honeymoon.  
  
"Kare, have you seen my black Prada shoes," Jack called from his closet.  
  
"I gave them to Rosario to clean," Karen called back. She closed her second suitcase and zipped it up. "How many shoes are you taking poodle?" she asked as she walked to the doorway of Jack's closet.  
  
Jack shrugged and said, "Just some tennis shoes and dress shoes, in case we go someplace fancy." He then closed his suitcase and then went over to Karen. "Nervous at all?" he asked.  
  
"A little," Karen answered, smiling. "What about you?"  
  
"Perfectly fine," Jack said grinning. The phone in their room suddenly rang, and he hurried over to answer it. "Hello?" he said when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Jack," Will said at the other end. "Just calling to make sure you're coming."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Jack said, rolling his eyes at Karen. "I'll be leaving right now. Bye."  
  
"Was that Will?" Karen asked as Jack walked back into his closet.  
  
"Yep, I've got to get going before he comes over," Jack answered, coming out into the room. "I don't know why we can't see each other for the next twenty-four hours."  
  
"You said you wanted everything to be perfect for the wedding," Karen said. "And besides, it's bad luck if we do see each other before the ceremony tomorrow."  
  
Jack sighed and pulled his backpack onto his back. "Alright, I guess we can't mess around with tradition," he said. "When are Grace and Kat coming?"  
  
"In an hour," Karen said.  
  
"Okay, I guess I should go," Jack said in a tone of voice that indicated he didn't want to leave.  
  
"It's just one night Jackie," Karen said, smiling up at him. "And then we won't have to spend any nights apart after."  
  
"That sounded almost like a poem Kare," Jack said, grinning. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, pressing his lips down on hers.  
  
When Jack pulled away from her, she said, "I'll miss you poodle."  
  
"I'll miss you too Karebear," Jack answered. "I better go." He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead softly. "Bye."  
  
"Goodbye," Karen said quietly.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack walked into Will's apartment, putting his backpack in the middle of the floor.  
  
"So how long did it take you to say goodbye to Karen?" Will said, coming out from his room and picking up Jack's backpack.  
  
"Couple of minutes," Jack answered glumly, grabbing a bottle of spring water and a glass from the kitchen. He sat down at the table and poured water into the glass. "I shouldn't have said that I wanted every thing in the wedding to be perfect."  
  
"Jack, you guys weren't together the night after you got together were you?" Will asked, sitting in the chair next to Jack.  
  
"No.but it was pretty hard for me that night," Jack said.  
  
"You lived through it didn't you?" Will asked.  
  
Jack looked up at him and didn't answer.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jack," Will then said. "You can be without her for one day can't you?"  
  
"Yeah, guess so," Jack said lowly, drinking the mineral water straight from the glass bottle.  
  
~~~  
  
"So it's your last night of freedom Karen," Grace said that night. "Want to go out anywhere special?"  
  
"Hmm," Karen said, sipping the last of her martini. "Not really."  
  
"We should do something special," Katherine said. "Why don't we go out and eat at this Irish restaurant that I know?"  
  
"Sounds good," Grace said. "What could we do afterwards?"  
  
"I think that should be up to Karen," Katherine said, smiling.  
  
An hour later, Karen, Katherine and Grace left the restaurant where they had dined. After standing out in the cold for a moment, Karen spoke.  
  
"Why don't we go over to Times Square?" she said.  
  
"You want to go there?" Grace asked incredulously.  
  
"Sounds like a good time Gracie," Katherine said, looping her arm through her sister's. "Let's go and maybe we can get some shopping done."  
  
The three walked past the restaurant and then up two blocks to the crowded Times Square. They walked around for awhile, looking around the shops and watching the people walking around them. At nine, they headed back to Karen's limo and then went back to the penthouse.  
  
"What do we do now?" Grace asked when they walked into the entryway of the penthouse.  
  
"Rosario, get a bottle of scotch and some coke and bring it to the media room!" Karen yelled.  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be rum and coke Kare?" Katherine asked as she and Grace followed her to the media room.  
  
"Coke is for you Kath," Karen said as they sat down on the couches in front of the large TV. "Scotch is for Grace and me."  
  
"Do you plan on getting drunk tonight Karen?" Grace asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to see how thirsty I am," Karen answered as Rosario entered the room. She looked over at the tray in her maid's hands and said, "Where the hell is the scotch I asked for?"  
  
"I don't think Jack would want his bride to be falling over from a hangover tomorrow you drunken cow," Rosario said, setting the tray with a bunch of soda cans down on the low table in front of Karen's couch.  
  
"You do that again Rosario," Karen said as the maid left the room. "Then I'm sending you back to Guacamole!"  
  
Katherine chuckled and then walked over to her sister. "She does have a point you know," she said, sitting on the floor in front of Karen's couch. "I think Jack has a right to see you sober in the middle of the day for once."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Karen reached over and lightly hit the back of her sister's head. "Quiet Kath, or else you're not going to be my maid of honor tomorrow," she said in mock-anger. "Grace, go and put in a movie, we'll watch my DVD collection until we drop from exhaustion tonight."  
  
"Good plan Kare, better than passing out from alcohol," Grace said, hurriedly getting up from the couch and going over to the shelves where Karen kept her DVDs.  
  
~~~  
  
After they had eaten dinner that Will had made, Jack was loafing on the couch.  
  
"Come on Jack, it's your last night as a bachelor," Will said after he had wiped the table clean. "Let's go out."  
  
"Yeah, that could be fun," Jack said listlessly. "Where'll we go?"  
  
"Let's go to a bar," Will said, walking over to the couch. "And since you're the one getting married tomorrow, you pick if we go to a gay bar or straight one."  
  
"Let's just go to a gay bar," Jack said, standing up. "I haven't been to one for a while."  
  
"What, Karen won't let you go?" Will asked.  
  
"No, she said she doesn't care if I go," Jack answered. "I just never really felt like going and leaving Kare."  
  
"I'll change my shirt and then we'll go," Will said, shaking his head.  
  
Jack was sitting at the bar, watching Will dance with a guy he'd met a few minutes ago. It was really weird to Jack, but he found himself incredibly bored and missing Karen even more.  
  
"Hey Jack, are you okay?" Will asked, walking over to him once the song was over.  
  
"I'm bored Will," Jack said. "I think I'll head-"  
  
"Hi there," a man said, walking up from behind Will. "Excuse me."  
  
"Hello," Jack said, taking a sip of his wine.  
  
"Think I can buy you another drink?" the man asked.  
  
Jack looked up at the man and almost groaned. The man had hazel eyes, almost the exact same color as Karen's. "No thanks," he managed to say to the man. "Will, I'm going to go," he whispered to Will and then he left the bar quickly.  
  
"What was wrong with him?" the man asked.  
  
"He's getting married tomorrow," Will said.  
  
"Oh, well then can I buy you a drink?" the man asked.  
  
"Sure thing," Will said.  
  
~~~  
  
At twelve o'clock, Grace, Karen and Katherine were in Karen's room. Grace was asleep on the chez lounge she had brought out from the closet. Katherine and Karen were lying on the bed, talking softly.  
  
"Aren't you tired at all Kare?" Katherine asked, looking over at her sister.  
  
"Sure, after watching five movies in a row," Karen said. "I'm exhausted."  
  
"Missing Jack then?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Of course," Karen answered with a sigh.  
  
"Just try and get some sleep Kare," Katherine said. "And tomorrow will come quicker."  
  
"You mean today," Karen corrected.  
  
"Whatever just get some sleep Kare," Katherine said smiling. She turned over and fell asleep quickly.  
  
Karen sighed again and stared up at the ceiling. 'This time tomorrow,' she said to herself, trying to cheer herself up. 'Jackie and I will be together and in Paris.' Even with that cheering thought, it took Karen a long time to fall asleep that night. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Great Day

A/N: Thank you to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing the last chappy, you are the best!  
  
A/N #2: Okay, this is the big chapter, Jack and Karen's wedding. I just want to note two things: 1. I have been to weddings before but the last one I went to was a Buddhist ceremony, so I tried to write this ceremony as best I could. 2. This chapter is a long one, so I would really really appreciate a long review!  
  
A/N #3: I based Karen's dress on a pic of a real wedding dress. If you want to see it, go to this site:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The title of this chapter is another song by Paul McCartney.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
Great Day  
  
The next morning, Jack was putting on his suit inside Will's room. As he pulled on the vest, Will, who had been cleaning up the breakfast dishes, walked into the room.  
  
"How come you got a three piece suit?" Will asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jack said, buttoning the vest. "I figured I'd try something different. And Karen said she liked it."  
  
"Do you do everything according to whether or not Karen likes it?" Will asked, a little angrily.  
  
"Will, are you still against Karen and me getting together?" Jack asked, picking up his tie and turning to Will.  
  
"Kind of," Will answered. "I don't know why, though. You figure I would be used to it by now."  
  
Jack shook his head. "You've got to stop feeling that way Will," he said. "You're the one who's going to give Karen away today."  
  
"Why did you ask me to do that along with being the best man?" Will asked.  
  
"You're my best friend," Jack said, turning back to the mirror and putting the tie around his neck. "And besides, I don't have anyone else I'd want to give Karen away."  
  
"How did you get her to agree to that?" Will asked.  
  
"I just told her that I wanted a traditional wedding, and that meant her being given away," Jack said. "And since her dad's not alive, I suggested it would be easier for you to just give her away. And she said okay."  
  
"You know what Jack," Will said. "Now that I think about it, you've really changed Karen-for the better thankfully."  
  
Jack turned to Will, his tie finished, and smiled. "Are you still against us then?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll go along with it," Will said grinning.  
  
"Great, now, get your suit on and then we can go," Jack said, picking up his suit jacket and leaving the room.  
  
~~~  
  
At Karen and Jack's penthouse, Karen was sitting in front of her mirror as she dried her hair with a hair drier.  
  
"Are you going to have a hair dresser come soon Karen?" Grace asked, coming up behind her. She was dressed in an emerald green dress that had silver beads on the hem.  
  
"No, Kath is going to do my hair," Karen said as her sister came into the room. "My hair is dried and I'm ready."  
  
"Alright, Kare, just a second," Katherine answered, straightening out the sash on her dress.  
  
"That's kind of a plain dress Kat," Grace said.  
  
Katherine shrugged and said, "It's good enough for me, and it's a great color." Her dress was a blue color with a white sash that tied in the back. She walked over to the bed where her overnight bag was and pulled out the small leather coffin that held her adoptive mother's jewelry.  
  
"Are you going to let Karen wear some of your jewels?" Grace asked as Katherine set the coffin down on the table in front of Karen.  
  
"There's some stuff for you too Gracie," Katherine said. "Let me go get the styling stuff Kare and then I'll start." She quickly walked to the bathroom.  
  
"So what necklace are you going to wear?" Grace asked as Karen took the lid off the leather coffin.  
  
"Which ever one I like," Karen snapped.  
  
"Sorry," Grace said, a wounded look on her face. She stepped back from Karen and then sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Alright sister," Katherine said, walking into the room. "Do you know how you want your hair to look or do you want me to just wing it."  
  
"Just wing it," Karen said.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to put it up into a high bun," Katherine said, taking a hairbrush into her hand. "And then I'll see what happens after that."  
  
"Knock yourself out," Karen said as her sister started to braid her hair.  
  
It took an hour for Katherine to get Karen's hair styled well enough so she was satisfied with it. Katherine looked down at her sister and saw that Karen's eyes were closed. "You can look now," she said softly, putting her hand on Karen's shoulder.  
  
Karen opened her eyes and looked at her hair in shock.  
  
As Katherine had said earlier, she had pulled Karen's hair up into a braided bun, high on her head. But she had left a couple of bunches of hair loose on each side which she had braided and then pinned the ends to the bun. Surrounding the braid in the bun was a chain of sapphires and pearls. And then two silver hair clips that were studded with small sapphires and pearls were placed on either side of her head.  
  
"Oh." Karen breathed as she looked at her reflection. "Kath, i-it's beautiful."  
  
"Glad you liked it," Katherine said, squeezing her sister's shoulder.  
  
"Wow, Kat. Do you think you could do my hair?" Grace asked.  
  
Katherine laughed and said, "Sure thing Gracie. But I'll have to do it at the church, we need to go."  
  
~~~  
  
In a small room in St. Patrick's church, Grace and Katherine helped Karen into her wedding dress.  
  
"This is really pretty Kare," Katherine said as she buttoned up the back of her sister's dress.  
  
"Has Jack seen it yet?" Grace asked, handing Karen a pair of high heeled white shoes.  
  
"No, I kept it hidden from him," Karen answered, sitting down in a chair, putting on her shoes. Her wedding dress was white with embroidery on the hem and bodice. It had a train that was about a foot long trailing behind the dress, and straps that went around her neck.  
  
There was a knock on the door of the room and Katherine hurried over to open it. "Oh hello Judith," she said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hello Katherine," Jack's mother said, walking inside with Amber. "Will gave me your daughter to give to you."  
  
"Hullo Amber, let's go and get you dressed," Katherine said, taking her daughter's hand and taking her into the restroom that was connected to the room.  
  
"So Karen," Judith said, walking over to where she was sitting. "Oh that is a lovely dress."  
  
"Thank you Judith," Karen said, standing up. "Did Jack get here all right?"  
  
"He did," Judith said. "I'm going to go see him before I go take a seat in the church."  
  
"That's good," Karen said, nervously, looking a little pale.  
  
"Want me to give him a message from you?" Judith asked.  
  
"Just tell him I love him," Karen said, smiling weakly.  
  
"I will," Judith said, giving Karen a brief hug. "See you in a little bit."  
  
Katherine and Amber came back into the room; Amber was dressed in a blue dress with white lining, her hair pulled back in a French braid tied with a blue ribbon.  
  
"Come here Amber," Karen said as she sat down again.  
  
"Are you alright Auntie Karen?" the little girl asked, leaning against her leg.  
  
"I'm fine Amber," Karen said. "Do you remember what you're going to do?"  
  
"I remember," Amber said seriously.  
  
A knock on the door stopped Karen before she could say something else.  
  
Grace opened the door and let Will into the room.  
  
"I came to get the flower girl," he said. When Amber walked over to him and took his hand, he said, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes Karen." With that he turned and left the room with Amber in tow.  
  
"Grace, do you think you could leave the room now?" Karen asked.  
  
"Oh, well sure," Grace said, glancing at Katherine. "I'll see you guys in the church."  
  
When Grace had left, Katherine walked over to a seat where a small box was resting. She took off the top and pulled out a veil. She then went over to Karen and placed the wail on her head, securing it with two tiny hair clips at the base of Karen's bun.  
  
"Kath," Karen said as her sister straightened out the veil.  
  
"Yeah Kare?" Katherine said, absentmindedly, trying to straighten one of the pearls sewn on the veil.  
  
"I-I feel really scared about this," Karen answered, gripping her hands together tightly.  
  
Katherine straightened up and looked at her sister. "Why Kare?" she asked, walking around to face her. She then knelt and took Karen's hands in hers.  
  
"I guess it's because I'm marrying Jackie for love," Karen said.  
  
"Ah yes," Katherine said, squeezing her hands. "You married your first two husbands for money."  
  
"Yes, and I guess I'm scared that since I'm marrying for love this time." Karen said, trailing off at the end.  
  
"You're afraid it won't work out?" Katherine suggested.  
  
Karen nodded and didn't say anything. She sighed and then whispered, "I don't want to lose his love."  
  
Katherine knelt forward and wrapped her sister in a tight hug. "I don't think you'll need to worry so much about that Kare," she said. "You and Jack belong to each other. You're soul mates."  
  
"I.never really thought about it like that," Karen said, as her sister let her go. She ran her hand down the skirt of dress and then smiled. "Yeah, we are soul mates," she said, standing up.  
  
"It's almost time Karen," Will said, coming into the room.  
  
"Are you ready?" Katherine asked her sister.  
  
Karen nodded nervously. She then walked out of the room, Will and Katherine following her.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack stood at the altar, nervously gripping his hands together. He watched as friends of his and Karen walked into the church and sat down. He spotted Grace walking towards the front and motioned for her to talk to him.  
  
"Hi Jack, you look nice," Grace said when she reached him.  
  
"Thanks Grace, how's Karen?" Jack asked nervously.  
  
"She's just as nervous as you are," Grace said smiling. "I'm going to take a seat. Good luck Jack." She then gave him a very brief hug and then went to the front pew on the left side of the church.  
  
Ten minutes later, the priest walked out and stood in front of Jack and soft music began to play in the back of the church.  
  
Jack felt a little dizzy, and he bit the inside of his mouth to keep from falling over. He looked at the back doors of the church and saw that Amber was already walking down the aisle, sprinkling the floor with white rose petals and blue iris petals from a white basket she was carrying.  
  
When the girl reached the altar, she turned left and then sat next to Grace in the front pew.  
  
A second later, Katherine walked down the aisle, holding a small bouquet of white roses and blue irises. She smiled broadly at Jack and then stood to the left of the alter at the bottom of the steps.  
  
The wedding march started suddenly, and Jack looked at the back of the church and saw Will and Karen start to walk down the aisle. He found himself breathless for a moment when he saw Karen. He thought she looked beautiful in her dress and her hair looked perfect. When Will and Karen neared him, Jack felt his nervousness disappearing as he looked into Karen's eyes. 'This is right,' he thought to himself. 'We belong to each other and we belong together.' When Karen and Will reached the altar, Jack stepped down and took Karen's hand.  
  
"Take good care of him," Will whispered quickly to Karen.  
  
Karen smiled quickly and then walked up the steps with Jack to stand in front of the priest.  
  
"Dearly beloved," the priest began. "We are gathered here today to witness the holy union of this man, Jack Phillip McFarland, and this woman, Karen Alexandra Delaney."  
  
As the man continued speaking, Karen looked over at Jack and felt her uneasiness ebb away. 'This is the right thing to do,' she kept repeating in her head as she looked into his blue eyes.  
  
After what seemed to be a few seconds to both Jack and Kare, the priest said, "The bride and groom will now exchange vows that they have written. You may go first Jack."  
  
Nodding, and then reaching into his suit pocket, Jack pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he cleared his throat and then read the vows he had written the night before after coming home from the bar.  
  
"'Karen, when I first met you seven years ago, I never thought that I would be here today. You have always been there for me whether it was to help me, to comfort me, or to beat me verbally about something. And you have always helped me. When I realized that I love you, I never felt happier in my life and I couldn't wait to make you my wife. Now that that day has come, I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you Karen. I will love you forever and never betray you. I love you Karen, my best friend, my love, my soul mate.'"  
  
"Now Jack will give Karen her ring," the priest said, nodding to Will.  
  
Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin silver ring which he gave to Jack.  
  
"Now Jack, repeat after me please," the priest said as Jack held the ring to Karen's finger. "I, Jack Phillip McFarland."  
  
"I, Jack Phillip McFarland." Jack repeated, feeling his eyes tear up. The realization that Karen was about to be his wife and all the feelings that went with that realization had caught up with him and he felt like crying from happiness.  
  
"Take thee, Karen Alexandra Walker." the priest continued.  
  
"Take thee, Karen Alexandra Walker."  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded wife."  
  
"To love and to honor in sickness and in health."  
  
"To love and to honor in sickness and in health."  
  
"For as long as we both shall live," the priest said.  
  
"For long as we both shall live," Jack said, his voice trembling slightly. He then slid the ring onto Karen's ring finger and grasped her hands in his for a moment.  
  
"Karen, you may now read the vows that you have written," the priest said.  
  
Handing her bouquet of white roses and blue irises to Katherine, Karen took the piece of paper with her vows written on it from her sister. When it was unfolded, she started to read.  
  
"'My sweet Jack, this day will always be the happiest day of my life. I have loved others before I met you, but ever since I did, there has been no one else that was meant for me but you. I will love you for eternity and a day and I will do my best to make you happy everyday for the rest of our lives. I love you with every inch of my heart and soul and I will do so forever.'"  
  
"Now Karen will give Jack his ring," the priest said.  
  
When Will had given Karen a thicker silver ring, she held it to Jack's ring finger and repeated the vows the priest said.  
  
"I, Karen Alexandra Walker."  
  
"I, Karen Alexandra Walker."  
  
"Take thee, Jack Phillip McFarland."  
  
"Take thee, Jack Phillip McFarland."  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"To love and to honor in sickness and in health."  
  
"To love and to honor in sickness and in health."  
  
"For as long as we both shall live," the priest said.  
  
"For as long as we both shall live," Karen repeated. With that, she slid the ring onto Jack's finger and felt a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
The priest read from his bible for a few more minutes before finally saying, "If there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
The church was silent for a long time, and smiling, the priest said, "Now do you Jack take Karen to be your wife?"  
  
"I do," Jack said, letting tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
"And do you Karen take Jack to be your husband?"  
  
"I do," Karen answered firmly, even though tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Then by the power invested in me by God and the state of New York," the priest said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other."  
  
Jack turned to Karen and put his arms around her, leaning down and kissing her.  
  
Karen wrapped her arms tightly around Jack's shoulders and returned the kiss. When they pulled apart, they leaned their foreheads against each other's.  
  
The guests were clapping respectfully, but Katherine, Grace, Will and Amber all cheered happily for the new husband and wife. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Another Beautiful Night

A/N: Thank you to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
A/N #2: This chapter has kind of a bad start, so don't be too harsh in reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
Another Beautiful Night  
  
After Jack and Karen had walked out of the church, they went outside to where one of Karen's limos was waiting at the curb.  
  
Once they were both inside and the car was moving, Jack pulled Karen into a tight hug. "We're married," he said, sounding a little dazed.  
  
"I know it's really hard to take in, huh poodle?" Karen asked.  
  
Jack let go of Karen, but kept his arm around her waist. "Oh, I forgot to say that you look fabulous," he said, grinning.  
  
"I was wondering what you thought of my dress Jackie," Karen said, smiling and running a hand over the dress.  
  
"Beautiful," Jack murmured, drawing closer and then kissing her deeply.  
  
Ten minutes later, the limo stopped in front of the Plaza Hotel where the reception was going to be held. Jack helped Karen to step out and he led her to the hotel's ballroom.  
  
"You know, you guys walked here, you would have gotten her a lot quicker," Will said as Jack and Karen came into the room.  
  
Grace, Katherine, Amber, Will and Judith were standing in the middle of the room and then walked over to the other two.  
  
"Traffic," Jack said simply.  
  
"Congratulations you guys!" Grace squealed, hugging Karen.  
  
"Oh, thank you honey," Karen said, awkwardly patting Grace's back. When Grace let go of her, she looked over at Katherine. "Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yep, just have to wait for the guests," Katherine answered, smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
Half an hour later, the ballroom was filled with the guests, sitting down at circular tables that were in the room. At the north part of the room, was a larger round table where Jack, Karen, Judith, Will, Grace, Katherine and Amber sat. Dinner was served quickly, as Jack and Karen would have to leave the reception early to go to their honeymoon.  
  
As the meal was winding down, Will tapped on his champagne glass and the room fell silent. Standing up, Will said, "Since the best man's supposed to offer a toast, I figured I would do it now." Clearing his throat, he winked at Jack and Karen before starting. "I can't imagine a couple of people more suited for each other than Jack and Karen. Watching the two of them together is like watching a very romantic, but weird movie."  
  
The guests all started to laugh quietly. Jack rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.  
  
Karen put her hand on Jack's arm and said, "Get to the point Wilma!"  
  
Will laughed and then said, "All right, what I want to say is that I hope that you two will have a long and happy marriage and try not to drive each other crazy." He raised his glass and then took a sip of the champagne.  
  
Once everyone had taken a sip of their champagne, most of the guests started to tap their glasses with their forks.  
  
Jack looked over at Karen and then leaned over slightly to kiss her, causing the guests to clap.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Grace stood up and said, "I guess as Karen's boss, I'm required to make a toast too."  
  
"Someone make her sit down!" Jack said teasingly.  
  
"I knew Jack and Karen before they first met each other," Grace said after glaring at Jack in mock-anger. "And I could tell, even then, that there was something missing for each of them in their lives. After they had met, I knew that they were meant for each other and it was only a matter of time until they got together. Here's to the both of you, congratulations on finding your soul mate."  
  
After everyone had sipped their champagne, Katherine stood up and began her toast. "For my toast I'm going to say a simple Irish toast. May your fires always burn bright and strong, your lives always be filled with laughter and happiness, and may your love for each other be always hearty and hale."  
  
Following the toasts, Jack and Karen went out to the middle of the ballroom for their first dance.  
  
Jack put his arms around Karen's waist while she put her arms around his neck. "I love you, you know," he whispered to her just before the music started.  
  
"I know poodle," Karen said smiling. "Or else we wouldn't be here. And I love you too."  
  
The small band that they had hired to play started a familiar song.  
  
"I guess this is our song?" Karen asked as the first lyrics of 'Beautiful Night' were sung.  
  
"It's as good as any," Jack said, smiling, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Karen sighed with happiness and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
When they stopped dancing, Jack whispered something to Karen, who nodded and laughed slightly.  
  
Jack walked over to Katherine and said, "You know as maid of honor you have to dance at least once with the groom."  
  
"Oh no, do really need to?" Katherine said teasingly.  
  
"Uh-oh, does that mean I have to dance with Karen?" Will asked suddenly.  
  
"Come on Wilma," Karen said. "Just come on and we'll get this over with."  
  
Will got up from his seat and walked with Karen out onto the dance floor where Jack and Katherine were already dancing.  
  
"So how are you feeling Jackie-boy?" Katherine asked.  
  
"I was really nervous this morning," Jack said truthfully. "But now I'm very happy."  
  
"I'd be surprised if you felt otherwise Brother Jack," Katherine said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're brother and sister-in-law now huh?" Jack asked smiling. "Glad we're related now Sister Katherine."  
  
"Try not to step on the dress Wilma," Karen said as she and Will were dancing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Will said. "Can I tell you something Karen?"  
  
"Sure, I don't have anything else better to do," Karen said.  
  
Will rolled his eyes and said, "Try not to hurt Jack now that you're married."  
  
"Damn," Karen muttered. "That's the second time someone's told me that. Why do people think I could ever hurt my Jackie?"  
  
Will shrugged and said, "You're always nitpicking him."  
  
"That's because I love him Wilma," Karen said, rolling her eyes.  
  
The song ended then, and Jack walked over to them, taking Karen's hand. Together they then went around the room and spoke with all the guests, Jack's arm around Karen's waist the whole time.  
  
~~~  
  
An hour later, Karen announced that she was going to give away her bouquet.  
  
"Give away?" Grace said to Katherine. "Doesn't she mean throw?"  
  
"I don't know, she must be planning on doing something else than chucking it to a rabid group of single women," Katherine said.  
  
"Grace, Kath, come up here please," Karen said from where she was standing in front of the band, Jack standing next to her.  
  
Katherine and Grace glanced at each other and then got up from their seats, walking over to Jack and Karen.  
  
"I decided that instead of throwing the flowers, I would give them to the two women who made today possible," Karen said. She turned to Jack, who gave her the bouquet of white roses and blue irises, which had been split into two and tied with blue ribbons. "These are for you Kath, Grace," Karen said, handing each one of them a bouquet.  
  
Katherine smiled and hugged her sister with one arm. "Thanks Kare, but I don't really think I was as instrumental as Grace was," she said, walking with Karen back to their table.  
  
"Oh honey, if you hadn't told Jack to kiss me last year, none of this would have happened," Karen said, gesturing around the room.  
  
"Thank you so much Karen," Grace said, interrupting them and hugging Karen. "It was really sweet of you to give me these."  
  
"You're welcome Grace," Karen said, smiling. "Without you, I wouldn't have met my poodle."  
  
"Kare," Jack said, walking up to the three women. "We need to go over and cut the cake."  
  
"Sure Jackie," Karen said, walking over to him and taking his hand.  
  
They walked over to the table where the cake was. It was a foot tall and was decorated with real white roses and blue irises.  
  
A waiter hand Jack a knife and he let Karen cover his hand on the handle with her own. Together they then cut out a thin slice from the cake and Jack put it on a plate.  
  
Karen took a small piece of the cake and then put it Jack's mouth.  
  
"Wait, wait," Jack said hurriedly, putting down the knife and then grabbing a piece of the cake. He lifted it to Karen's mouth and then fed it to her.  
  
At the same time, Karen had taken her piece of cake and pushed onto Jack's mouth, smearing the white frosting all over his lips.  
  
Jack stepped backwards to let a chunk of frosting fall to the floor, laughing. "Thanks a bunch Kare," he said smiling broadly.  
  
The guests who had been watching them, started to call for Jack to kiss Karen.  
  
Without hesitating, Jack stepped back forward and pushed his lips to Karen's, getting frosting all over her mouth.  
  
"Ah! Jack!" Karen cried laughingly as she stepped back from him. She licked her lips lightly and started to laugh. "Can someone give us some napkins?"  
  
Katherine hurried forward and handed a napkin to Jack and then one to Karen.  
  
Once they had each gotten all the frosting off their lips, they kissed once again, cause the guests to cheer and whistle.  
  
~~~  
  
At eight fifteen, Karen pulled Katherine aside. "You need to help me get changed," she said to her sister as they walked out of the ballroom. "Jackie and I are leaving in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Oh, sure Kare," Katherine said, following her sister into a small room. Inside, she unbuttoned Karen's dress and then folded it while Karen changed into what she called her 'traveling clothes.' "So what are you guys going to do when you get there?" she asked as she put the veil away.  
  
"Sleep probably," Karen said. "Okay, I'm all set; you just need to take off the jewelry."  
  
Katherine turned around and saw what Karen was wearing. "That's you're traveling outfit?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Sure, why, what's wrong with it?" Karen asked. She had put on a black silk blouse that had red designs on it and a black skirt.  
  
"Never mind Kare," Katherine said. "Come on and I'll take that stuff out of your hair.  
  
Ten minutes later, Katherine and Karen left the room and were met outside by Jack, Will, Grace, Amber and Judith.  
  
"I'm going to leave now," Judith said once she saw Karen. "I just wanted to say goodnight and have fun on your honeymoon."  
  
"Thanks mom," Jack said, hugging her.  
  
"Welcome to the family now Karen," Judith said, going over to her and giving her a hug.  
  
"Thank you Judith," Karen said. "We'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," Judith called as she walked towards the lobby to leave.  
  
"So you guys are heading out?" Grace asked.  
  
"Our flight's at ten," Jack said. "So we gotta get going."  
  
"Well have fun you two," Grace said, hugging Jack and then Karen. She turned and then went back into the ballroom, where the reception was still going on.  
  
"Will you get me something when you're on your honeymoon Uncle Jack?" Amber asked.  
  
"Sure thing Amb," Jack answered, grinning down at her. He then knelt and gave her a hug. "We'll come back on Christmas Eve, so we're going to buy most of your presents in London and Paris."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Jack," Amber said, kissing his cheek. "I hope you have fun Auntie Karen."  
  
"I will honey," Karen said, resting her hand on the girl's head.  
  
Amber gave her aunt a quick hug around the waist and then turned and went back into the room.  
  
"You two be careful over there," Will said. "And call us tomorrow so we know you got there alright."  
  
"Okay mother," Karen said, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "And what time do you want us to be in at night?"  
  
"Leave him alone Kare," Jack said, grinning. "He can't help but be worried; it's what you get from being chunky."  
  
Karen laughed loudly while Will threw his hands up. "You try and be nice." he mumbled.  
  
"We'll call you tomorrow Wilma," Karen said, stepping forward suddenly and giving Will a very, very quick hug. "Thank you for being in the ceremony and finally accepting me and Jack."  
  
Will smiled and shrugged. He turned to Jack and then gave him a quick hug. "Have fun over there Jackie," he said.  
  
"I will, and thanks for today," Jack said.  
  
"Why on earth am I the last to say goodbye to the both of you?" Katherine asked when Will had gone back to the party.  
  
"'Cause you're special Sister Katherine," Jack said smiling.  
  
"Alright then. I won't detain you for any longer," Katherine said. She hugged Karen first and said, "Have a wonderful time in London. I know that you will love it."  
  
"I'm sure I will Kath," Karen said, hugging her sister back.  
  
After letting go of Karen, Katherine walked over to Jack and hugged him. "Have fun in Dublin," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"We will," Jack said, smiling at her. "Come on Kare, let's go."  
  
"Goodbye you guys!" Katherine yelled as they walked through the lobby.  
  
Karen and Jack turned and briefly waved before leaving the Plaza hotel and getting into the limo that took them JFK airport. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Paris

A/N: Thank you to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing the last chapter!  
  
A/N #2: This chapter is kind of short since I don't really know Paris too well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
Paris  
  
Jack and Karen's plane to France took off a little after ten o'clock. They were traveling in first class and after the seatbelt light had been turned off, Karen ordered a glass of vodka and Jack pulled out a packet of papers from his backpack.  
  
"What's going on honey? What's all that for?" Karen asked after the flight attendant had given her her vodka.  
  
"Well we're going to go someplace else besides Paris and London," Jack said, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to Karen.  
  
As she read the paper, her eyes widened in surprise. "Dublin, Jackie?" Karen asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can call it part of my wedding present to you," Jack said. "Do you want to go?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course poodle," Karen said, turning to him and placing a hand on his cheek. "We'll have a lot of fun."  
  
Jack grinned widely with happiness and relief. "This is going to be great Kare," he said excitedly.  
  
"Yes it will," Karen said, she slipped off her high-heeled shoes and handed her unopened mini bottle of vodka to Jack. "Give that to the flight attendant Jackie," she said, pulling her legs up underneath her. While Jack waited for the attendant to take the bottle, Karen moved the armrest up between their chairs and then snuggled up against Jack.  
  
"Are you going to sleep?" Jack asked as the attendant took the vodka.  
  
"Yep, you should too poodle," Karen said as Jack put his arm around her. "That way you won't be jet lagged."  
  
"I guess I should," Jack said, leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes, holding Karen to him.  
  
~~~  
  
They arrived at the Charles de Gaulle airport in France at ten o'clock in the morning. Jack and Karen grabbed their luggage and then got a taxi to take them to their hotel in the city.  
  
"What do you want to do when we get to the hotel Jackie?" Karen asked.  
  
"Something fun," Jack answered, winking at Karen.  
  
A few minutes later, they reached the hotel and checked in. A bellboy led them up to the sixth floor of the hotel and into their suite.  
  
While Karen tipped the man, Jack walked through the room and then went over to the sliding glass doors that led out to the balcony. As he was admiring the skyline of Paris, he distantly heard the door to the room closed.  
  
Karen looked the door after the bellboy left, and then turned around, looking for Jack. She saw that he was looking out at the city. She walked over and stood next to him.  
  
"It's really pretty," Jack said, glancing over at Karen.  
  
Leaning against him, Karen looked out the window with Jack. "We'll have to go to a few shops while we're here," she said. "I'll buy you some clothes."  
  
"Do you want to go out now, or what?" Jack said, sounding a little nervous.  
  
Karen didn't answer, but made Jack turn towards her. "Why so nervous Jackie?" she asked softly.  
  
"I'm not sure," Jack said, looking down at the floor. He sighed and then looked at Karen. "You know I love you with all my heart."  
  
"You're changing the subject Jackie," Karen said, smiling softly. She then stepped closer to him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I guess.I guess I'm still overwhelmed with being married," Jack said, putting his arms around Karen. He held her more tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"I love you Jack," Karen murmured.  
  
Jack kissed the top of her head and then buried his face into her hair, breathing in the scent of her perfume and shampoo. After a few moments, Jack pulled back a little from Karen and then brought his lips to hers.  
  
"There's my Jackie I know," Karen said after they pulled apart.  
  
"I hope you didn't want to go anywhere the rest of the day," Jack said, looking down at her, a serious expression on his face.  
  
Karen gave him a knowing smile and then kissed his chin before stepping back from him and walking backwards to the bed. "Whatever you want to do now Jackie, I'll do," she said slyly.  
  
Jack smiled and then walked over to Karen. When he reached her, he kissed her deeply and flicked his tongue in her mouth. After they had been kissing for a while, Jack pushed them both backwards until they fell onto the bed. He then pulled away from Karen and then he started to unbutton her blouse quickly. He fumbled with a button halfway down and cursed under his breath.  
  
"Easy, Jackie," Karen said, softly, bringing her hands up and covering his. "I really want to make love to you to, but don't get so frustrated with the button." Smiling, she then helped him unbutton the rest of the blouse.  
  
"Finally," Jack murmured. He leaned down kissed her neck and then moved down to her stomach. He lifted his head up and looked in Karen's eyes. "Love you Kare," he whispered, as he finished undressing her.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen woke up with a start and then looked over at the clock next to the bed. "Five o'clock," she said in surprised. She sat up, covering herself with the sheet.  
  
"Hey, you're up," Jack said, coming into the room, he had gotten re- dressed in his jeans and sweater.  
  
"How come you got dressed?" Karen asked as he walked to her.  
  
"I don't know, I just felt like it," Jack said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I ordered dinner for us; it's on the dinning table."  
  
"Is the food covered?" Karen asked, putting one hand on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Jack asked.  
  
"Good, we can eat later," Karen said, clutching his sweater. She pulled him back with her onto the bed and they made loved once more.  
  
~~~  
  
For the four days they were in Paris, Jack and Karen mostly visited the couture clothing shops instead of the tourist attractions.  
  
On their last day in the city, Jack dragged Karen to the Louver museum where they spent a long time walking through, looking at various paintings.  
  
"What do we do now?" Karen asked as they left the museum.  
  
"Let's go get some coffee," Jack said, putting his arm around Karen's waist.  
  
Karen agreed to that and they walked down the street to nearby café. When they had sat down, Karen said to the waiter who had come out to their table, "Deux café au lait."  
  
"I didn't know you spoke French," Jack said when the waiter had left.  
  
"I just know enough to get by," Karen said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I like it here, but I can't wait to get to London and Dublin."  
  
"Me too," Jack said.  
  
After their coffees had been given to them, they sat at the café, watching the people walk by them. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: London

A/N: Thank you to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing the last chapp!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
London  
  
On the tenth of December, Jack and Karen took a TGV to Lille and then they caught a Eurostar train that would take them through the English Channel.  
  
"So how are we getting to London Jackie?" Karen asked as they ran through the station at Lille to their train.  
  
"This train will take us under the English Channel and over to England," Jack said as he allowed Karen to step on the train first.  
  
"Under the Channel?" Karen asked as they stepped into their compartment. "What are you talking about poodle?"  
  
"They built a tunnel through the ocean that connects France and England," Jack said. "I thought it would be fun to go there this way."  
  
"Yeah, it could be poodle," Karen said, smiling.  
  
The train suddenly started, and Jack, who was sitting next to the window, clapped. "I can't wait until we go in the tunnel," he said excitedly.  
  
Karen smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're like a little boy on Christmas Jackie," she said.  
  
"I can't help it," Jack said, looking at her.  
  
"That's why I love you," Karen said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
They spent the rest of the train ride looking out the window at the French countryside until they went through the tunnel. Afterwards, until they got to London, they played card games and talked nonstop.  
  
~~~  
  
When they left the station in London, Jack called a cab and he and Karen got inside.  
  
"Where too sir?" the cabbie asked Jack.  
  
"The Savoy please," Karen said.  
  
"Right away ma'am," the cabbie said. He took off and was able to get to the hotel without hitting any traffic. As he pulled up in front of the Savoy, he said, "Here you are, 'ope you enjoy London."  
  
Jack paid the man while Karen got out of the taxi. "Say, you wouldn't know any great jewelry shops would you?" Jack asked while Karen got a bellboy.  
  
"Try Harrods sir," the cabbie answered smiling. "Out to buy a gift for your missus?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the tip," Jack said. He stepped away from the cab and turned to follow Karen into the hotel.  
  
An hour later, Jack and Karen had changed out of the clothes they wore on the train and they left the hotel.  
  
"Let's go to the London Eye," Jack said, looking at the packet of papers Katherine had given him.  
  
"What's that poodle?" Karen asked, confused.  
  
"You'll see," Jack said as he called a cab.  
  
When they got to the Eye, Karen looked up at it while Jack paid the cabbie. "You want to go on that?" she asked Jack as he stepped up to her.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun," Jack said, taking Karen's hand. "We'll be able to see the whole city. Come on Kare."  
  
The London Eye was a huge Ferris wheel that was on the edge of the Thames River.  
  
Jack and Karen were able to get a pod all to themselves. "This is so neat Kare," Jack said excited. "Look there's Big Ben."  
  
"I never knew what the big deal about that was," Karen said, leaning against the railing of the pod. "How long will this take Jackie?"  
  
"Huh?" Jack said, distracted from looking over at the Tower Bridge. "Oh, I think it takes half an hour to go around."  
  
"Great," Karen said, sounding bored.  
  
"What's wrong Kare?" Jack asked, putting his arm on her waist.  
  
"I thought we were going to go out shopping," Karen said.  
  
"We will Kare, don't worry," Jack said quickly, trying to please her. "Tomorrow I want to go over to Harrods."  
  
"Ooo, that should be fun," Karen said, smiling instantly. "I've heard all about that place, it's supposed to have really nice clothes."  
  
Jack grinned and kissed Karen's temple, glad that she was happy now. As the wheel continued to turn, he would point out different landmarks out to Karen.  
  
"How come you know so much about the city poodle?" Karen asked after he had told her about Hyde Park, which was just barely visible.  
  
"I read up on it before the wedding," Jack said. "And Kat told me a ton of stuff about the city."  
  
"Oh, that's right," Karen said nodding. "I remember her telling me her family came here a lot."  
  
"Yeah and she also told me about Dublin," Jack said. He looked serious for a moment.  
  
"Your dad was Irish, wasn't he Jackie?" Karen said softly.  
  
"So was my mom," Jack answered quietly. He let go of Karen, and then sat down on the low bench at the other end of the pod.  
  
"What's wrong poodle?" Karen asked softly, going over to him and kneeling in front of him.  
  
"It's nothing Kare," Jack answered. "I just wish I could have gotten to know my father before he died."  
  
"Oh Jack," Karen whispered. She stood up and then sat down next to him. "I know you feel bad about that poodle, but if you think about it, you going to Dublin is like getting to know your father, but in this case you're going to learn about his culture."  
  
"Wow," Jack said, looking at her. "I never heard something so profound coming from these lips." He smiled slightly and gave Karen a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"I'm not just here for looks poodle," Karen said, winking at him. "Come on, we're missing the view." She stood up and pulled Jack by the wrist over to where they had been standing before.  
  
~~~  
  
The next night, Jack surprised Karen with tickets to go see Romeo and Juliet at the Globe Theater.  
  
"Ooo, this is great Jackie," Karen said, taking the tickets. "I've always loved this play.  
  
"Me too," Jack said, smiling at her enthusiasm. "And it's at the Globe Theater which is supposed to be really cool."  
  
"What should I wear then Jackie?" Karen asked, seeing that they had three hours until the play started.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Jack studied Karen for a minute or two before straightening up and saying. "Your black Gucci skirt and jacket and that light blue blouse Kat gave you."  
  
Karen smiled and kissed his cheek before hurrying to the closet to change into what Jack had suggested. When she came back out into the room, she was surprised to see that he had changed into a suit. "Is it going to be that fancy?" she asked as she pulled on her Prada high-heeled shoes.  
  
"I think so," Jack said, straightening his tie. "You look fabulous Kare."  
  
"Thank you poodle," Karen said. She grabbed her black coat and her wool mittens. "Let's go out for dinner before we go to the play."  
  
"Wait a second Kare," Jack said as he pulled on the jacket Karen had given him the Christmas before. "You need a necklace."  
  
"Well which one do you think would be good poodle?" Karen asked, walking back to him.  
  
"This one," Jack said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a box. "The other half of my wedding gift to you Kare."  
  
"Oh Jackie," Karen said, taking the box and opening it. "You didn't have to get me this, the trip to Dublin. Ohhh," she breathed when she saw the necklace. It was a silver chain that had pearls hanging from it. And it had an intricate Celtic Knot pendant that was studded with diamonds, pearls and sapphires.  
  
"I thought it was pretty, so I bought it while we were at Harrods today," Jack said anxiously.  
  
"It's beautiful poodle," Karen said, smiling. "I love it. Put it on for me." She handed the box to Jack and then turned her back to him.  
  
Jack quickly pulled the necklace out and then put it around Karen's neck, attaching it in the back. "Now you're ready," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Karen turned to face Jack and smiled brightly. "I hope the play isn't too long Jackie," she said slyly.  
  
"Me too," Jack said smiling. "Let's go and eat Kare."  
  
~~~  
  
Two hours later, Jack and Karen were at the Globe Theater, watching the first act of Romeo and Juliet. After a while, Jack noticed that Karen was playing with the pendant of her necklace, twirling it between her fingers. He smiled, and then reached over and placed his hand on her knee.  
  
"What is it?" Karen asked, leaning towards him.  
  
"Nothing, I just felt like touching you," Jack whispered back softly.  
  
Smiling, Karen took his hand off her knee and entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
~~~  
  
After the play was over, Jack and Karen went over to a bar so Karen could get a martini before they went back to the hotel.  
  
As they sat in a booth at the back of the pub, Jack put his arm around Karen. "So I guess you liked the play Kare?" he asked before taking a sip of his Irish coffee.  
  
"It was great, thank you so much for taking me poodle," Karen said, snuggling closer to him. "You know what was really great about it."  
  
As Karen continued talking about the play and the theater, Jack couldn't help but tune her out. It wasn't that he thought what she was talking about was boring, he was trying to control the lust for her that was boiling inside him, and it wasn't easy.  
  
"Are you okay Jackie?" Karen asked after she had asked him what he thought of the costumes three times.  
  
"What?" Jack said, shaking his head. "Oh, sorry Kare. I was just. thinking about something."  
  
"About what?" Karen asked curiously.  
  
Jack fidgeted on the seat for a minute before he turned to her and whispered something in her ear.  
  
Karen's eyes went wide, but before she could react, Jack had taken her arm and pulled her out of the booth and then out to the street where he hailed a cab to take them back to the Savoy.  
  
When they got back to their room, Karen was even more surprised when Jack pushed her roughly up against the wall, pulling off her fur coat and jacket. "Jack what-" she began to say when he cut her off by kissing her lips roughly. Although she was amazed at the way Jack was being so rough with her, she clutched at him, moaning from desire and anticipation.  
  
Jack hadn't been sure if Karen would be all right with him being so aggressive. When they made love, they were usually both equal in passion, with Karen sometimes being more daring. But now, it seemed like she was okay with this change.  
  
"Jack," Karen said breathlessly as he started to kiss her neck. "What's going on?"  
  
He didn't answer her, but moved his lips down from her neck to where her blouse began. He moved his hands from where they were holding her waist against the wall, to the buttons on her blouse. He unbuttoned it very quickly, without any trouble and then quickly pulled off her lacy black bra.  
  
Karen couldn't believe how forceful Jack was being, but the shock disappeared when he put his lips to her breast. She gasped in pleasure, and then reached down to pull Jack's head up. "God Jackie." she murmured before kissing him deeply.  
  
Jack pushed back from Karen and then grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her to the bed. When she fell back onto the mattress Jack stepped back and pulled off his tie and jacket quickly. He threw the clothing aside and then went down to where Karen was laying, kissing her neck again and then sometimes biting and sucking the skin.  
  
"Jack." Karen managed to whisper before he crushed her swollen lips with his.  
  
When he lifted his head, Jack whispered, "I'll make you scream tonight, I promise you that." With that he pulled off the rest of her clothes and then his own, with Karen hurriedly helping him.  
  
Karen couldn't help but dig her recently painted nails into Jack's back as they made love. Their lovemaking had never been so pleasurable before.  
  
"Karen," Jack hissed as he felt himself nearing the edge. "Say it, say you're mine."  
  
"Oh god Jack," Karen moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
  
"Say it Karen.say it," Jack said, gritting his teeth together.  
  
"Yours Jack.I'm yours!" Karen yelled as she crashed over the edge. "Yours." she managed to whisper one more time before collapsing back against the pillow.  
  
Jack, who had hit his edge the same time as Karen, literally collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her bosom. "Oh Kare.love you."  
  
It took Karen a few moments before she could speak. "Oh Jackie, that was wonderful," she whispered, smiling and stroking his hair which was damp from their lovemaking.  
  
Jack was quite for a long time before he lifted his head up to look at Karen. "I'm so sorry," he said, looking sad.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Karen asked, looking at him in confusion.  
  
"For making you say that," Jack said, looking annoyed at himself. "I can't believe I did that."  
  
"Jackie," Karen said, putting her hand to his cheek. "It's true though, I am yours. And besides, that was the best sex I've ever had in my life."  
  
Laughing, Jack smiled and said, "Same for me too, Kare." He stared into her eyes for a long time and then lay his head back down on her chest. "I love you Kare," he whispered.  
  
"Forever Jack," Karen said.  
  
Jack looked up at her and then brought his lips to hers, making them more swollen than they already were. And it was only a matter of seconds before they made love again.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Karen woke up and looked down at Jack, who was nestled on her bosom again. She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair and then down his back. She could still feel slight indentations where she had dug her fingernails into his back twice the night before. After a few moments of stroking his skin, Karen felt Jack start to stir.  
  
Jack yawned and then lifted his head up from the two perfectly shaped breasts which he had been laying on, and which he knew were Karen's. "Morning gorgeous," he said sleepily.  
  
Karen laughed and pulled his face up to hers and she kissed him deeply. "Morning my big strong man," she said, smiling slyly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fantastic," Jack said, lying down next to Karen. "What are we going to do today?"  
  
"Hmm, let's wait until we get up and take a look at Kath's list," Karen said.  
  
"Sounds good," Jack said. "What do we do know though? You want to get up?"  
  
"Come here poodle," Karen said seductively. "Let's wait a while."  
  
"That's fine with me," Jack said, turning over and kissing Karen passionately.  
  
~~~  
  
For the rest of their stay in London, they visited Bond Street and Notting Hill, where they both did a lot of shopping. In the last two days, Jack took Karen to the Tate Museum and the Tower of London.  
  
The night before they were going to leave for Dublin, Jack surprised Karen by once again being aggressive during their lovemaking.  
  
When they were finished, and trying to slow down their rapidly beating hearts, Karen said, "You should do that more often Jackie."  
  
"I'd wear us both out if I did that every time," Jack said, running his fingers lightly over her breast.  
  
"Hmm," Karen said with pleasure. "I love it when you make love to me like that Jackie, it's always wonderful."  
  
"All right Kare," Jack said, running his hand through her hair. "I guess I'll have to keep making love to you like that so you won't get tired of me."  
  
"Oh Jackie," Karen said, sitting up slightly. "I'll never get tired of you just because you make love to my like normal."  
  
"I know Kare, I know," Jack said, smiling. "I was just joking."  
  
"That's not funny Jack," Karen said. She was about to hit his chest when he grabbed her hand and started to kiss her fingertips.  
  
"Anyway I can make it up to you?" Jack asked before he started to suck on her fingertips.  
  
"Maybe," Karen said huskily.  
  
Jack nodded and quickly pushed her down onto the bed, making love to her passionately once again. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Dublin

A/N: Thank you to itsnotrightbutitsokay and J for reviewing the last chappy! I am so relieved you guys liked it!  
  
A/N #2: This chapter's not that good, but don't be too hard in your reviews please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
Dublin  
  
At the end of their week in London, Jack and Karen took a train to the Welsh coast where they stayed for one day before moving on to Ireland.  
  
"You know what Kare?" Jack asked, looking out of the window of the room they were in.  
  
"What poodle?" Karen asked absentmindedly as she lay out her clothes for the next day.  
  
"Kat said this country was enchanting, but I think she was pulling my leg," Jack said, turning from the window to his wife.  
  
"I'm sure it's pretty in its own way," Karen said, walking over to Jack.  
  
"Yeah, it must have a ton of great bookstores if Kat likes it," Jack said, putting his arms around Karen's waist. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment before pulling back and saying, "Let's get out of this room, it's too depressing."  
  
"I'll go get my purse," Karen said, smiling and then leaving Jack's embrace.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Jack woke up before Karen and got out of the bed as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake her up. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and yawning, walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Karen rolled over in bed, and was surprised to feel the other side empty. Smoothing back her hair, she sat up in bed and saw that Jack was in the bathroom, shaving.  
  
"Morning Kare," Jack said, having heard the rustling of the bed sheets.  
  
"Good Morning poodle," Karen said with a wide yawn. She tugged on the sheets a few times before they came loose from the edge of the bed. Then she wrapped the sheets tightly around herself and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
Jack, who was putting some aftershave on his face, glanced at the sheets and grinned. "You're such a slut Kare, you know that?" he said teasingly.  
  
"I know, and that's why you love me honey," Karen said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
"As much as I would love to continue this," Jack said, as Karen kissed his cheeks and mouth. "We better stop or we'll miss the ferry."  
  
Placing one more kiss on his mouth, Karen sighed and said, "You're no fun Jackie. But yes, I guess you're right."  
  
As she turned and left the bathroom, Jack reached out and slapped her behind.  
  
"Ooo, you'll pay for that," Karen said, turning to him and narrowing her eyes. "Just wait for tonight."  
  
"I can't wait," Jack said, winking at her. "Go get dressed and then we'll have breakfast before we leave."  
  
~~~  
  
Later that afternoon, Karen and Jack arrived at their hotel in Dublin. Jack was the first to go inside their suite, and he immediately jumped onto the bed, lying on his stomach.  
  
"Ugh, stupid boat," Jack moaned, burying his head into the cool pillow.  
  
"Just set the bags over there," Karen murmured to the bellboy. When she had tipped him and he left, she went to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth with water. She came out and walked over to the bed, where Jack was laying on his back now, his eyes closed.  
  
Jack was startled for a minute when he felt something cool and wet on his forehead. He opened his eyes and smiled at Karen as she ran the washcloth over his face. "Thanks Kare," he whispered. "Sorry about getting sick."  
  
"It's not your fault poodle," Karen said, almost cooing, as she wiped his face. "I felt a little sick too." She got up on the bed, settling against the headboard and had Jack lay his head in her lap.  
  
Jack sighed as Karen stroked his hair and brushed her fingers lightly over his cheeks. He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm. "Thanks Karebear," he said. "I feel better already."  
  
"Good," Karen said, brushing strands of hair back and forth across his forehead. "So now that you're okay, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Hmm," Jack said, sitting up slowly and turning to Karen. "Is it too early for me to be punished?"  
  
"Punished? What-" Karen said confused until she remembered their conversation earlier that day. "Jackie, I think that even if you were sick with the flu you would still be asking me for sex."  
  
"How can you blame me Kare," Jack said. "I mean, look at this fantastic body you've got on you. Is it any wonder I can't resist it?" With that, he leaned forward and buried his face into her cleavage.  
  
"Alright poodle," Karen said, pushing Jack's head off her bosom after a few moments. "We'll get around to your punishment later tonight, but right now, we should go out for dinner or something."  
  
~~~  
  
They walked down O'Connell Street after having eaten dinner, looking at all the shops that they wanted to visit later.  
  
"This place is so pretty!" Karen said as they approached the bridge that crossed the river. "Look all the stores and pubs!"  
  
"Isn't it a little cold though?" Jack asked as he almost slipped in the snow that was on the sidewalk.  
  
"I thought you liked snow poodle?" Karen asked as they crossed the street to their hotel. She knelt down and picked up a handful of snow and then put it down the back of his jacket.  
  
"Argh! Karen that's freezing!" Jack yelled, trying to reach around and take the snow out of his jacket and shirt. When the ice had melted, he turned to Karen and then jumped at her, knocking her to the snow. "See how you like the cold snow Kare," he said, putting snow down her blouse.  
  
Laughing and screaming slightly from the snow, Karen pushed Jack over and then they started tumbling around in the snow.  
  
When they stopped, Jack looked down at Karen and smiled. "Let's go inside Kare," he said. "I'm getting cold."  
  
"Me too," Karen said, kissing him lightly. She allowed Jack to help her up and then they walked into the hotel, hand in hand.  
  
Later that night, Karen had changed into her nightgown and slipped under the covers while Jack took a shower. She smiled as he came out of the bathroom and over to the bed.  
  
"Hey," Jack said, whining slightly. "I thought you were going to punish me."  
  
"Hmm. Well I am very tired tonight," Karen said, turning away from him.  
  
"Aw, Kare," Jack whined, getting into the bed next to her. "You're just kidding, right?"  
  
Karen turned over and kissed Jack deeply. When she pulled away from him, she said, "Boy are you in for it tonight Jack." She immediately sat up and straddled his lap.  
  
Jack reached up to grab Karen's waist when she lashed out and held his arms against the mattress by his wrists. "Kare?" he asked, a little taken aback by the look in her eyes.  
  
"Your punishment," Karen said simply, leaning forward. Before he could say something she pressed her mouth to his, putting her tongue in his mouth. After she pulled away from him, she wriggled in his lap and smiled devilishly at Jack's moaning.  
  
"Oh Kare, you're so evil," Jack groaned out as she unbuttoned his pajama top. He reached out to her again when she held his arms down.  
  
"No Jackie," Karen said. "No touching."  
  
"But-" he started to say before being cutoff by Karen kissing him again.  
  
"If you touch me before I tell you to, you're sleeping on the couch out there tonight," Karen said, slowing taking her hands off Jack's arms. When he didn't move, she smiled in triumph and then continued to unbutton his shirt. After it was open, she raked her nails over Jack's chest, and then she ran her hands over his torso.  
  
Jack looked up at Karen and watched as she slid down so she was lying on top of him. "Kare," he whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" Karen asked, kissing his chest.  
  
"Can I touch you now?" Jack asked, his voice shaking with desire.  
  
Karen glanced up at Jack and saw that he was looking at her with hungry eyes. "Yess, Jack, yes," she said, smiling.  
  
Not wasting any time, Jack quickly grabbed the hem of her nightgown and pulled it up over her head, tossing it to the side. "Oh Kare," he whispered again, turning her over onto the bed. "I love you," he said. He took off his pajama bottoms and then his boxers and started to make love to Karen.  
  
~~~  
  
Until the twentieth of December, Jack and Karen stayed inside the city of Dublin. They did all of their Christmas shopping in one day for everyone back in New York. And at the end of the shopping day, Jack and Karen separated for a half an hour and they bought each other's gifts.  
  
On the twentieth, Jack and Karen were roused from sleep by the phone in their room ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Jack said wearily, picking up the telephone.  
  
"I'm sorry to have awoken you Mr. McFarland," a familiar voice said at the other end.  
  
"Sara?" Jack asked in surprise.  
  
"Hello Jack," Sara Riley said in a happy tone. "I'm calling because your sister in law wanted me to give you yours and Karen's wedding gifts while you were here in Ireland."  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked, looking over at Karen who was looking at him in confusion.  
  
"I can't tell you," Sara said. "Just make sure you've got all your clothing ready and packed and meet me in the lobby of your hotel at eleven."  
  
"What, what are you-" Jack started to say when he heard the click of the phone being hung up. "Sara?" When he got no answer, he hung up the phone and turned to Karen.  
  
"What did she want?" Karen asked in confusion.  
  
"She said that she's going to give us our wedding present from Kat," Jack said, sitting up. "We have to be packed and in the lobby to meet Sara at eleven.  
  
"What time is it now?" Karen asked, sitting up as well.  
  
"Ten," Jack said, looking over at the clock.  
  
"We need to get ready!" Karen said, throwing of the covers and get out of the bed. "Come on poodle."  
  
~~~  
  
At eleven o'clock, Jack and Karen were waiting in the lobby for Sara to arrive. A few minutes later, Karen spotted a sleek black Jaguar pulling up to the curb. When she saw Sara Riley step out, she tugged Jack's sleeve and pointed towards her.  
  
"Hello you two!" Sara called out when she saw them in the lobby. She hugged them both quickly and said, "Come on out to the car, and we'll get going."  
  
Once their suitcases were in the trunk and Jack and Karen were in the backseat, Sara started the car and drove out of the city. An hour later, Sara stopped in front of a large gate with a huge Celtic knot in the center.  
  
There was a man standing on the other side of the gate, and he waved at the car when Sara honked the horn. He walked over to the gate and then opened it so Sara could drive through.  
  
"Where are we?" Karen asked as the car drove down a dirt path that was edged by woods.  
  
"An hour outside Dublin city," Sara answered.  
  
"We know that!" Jack said impatiently. "What is this place?"  
  
"Just a moment," Sara said, turning to the right.  
  
After a few more minutes, the trees cleared and in front of the car was a large mansion.  
  
"Welcome to Glaeve, the Riley summer home," Sara said, pulling up in front of the house.  
  
~~~  
  
"This place is so neat," Jack said as he and Karen said goodbye to Sara that night.  
  
"Yes, Katherine thought you might enjoy it here for the rest of your stay," Sara said, smiling. "I hope that you will have fun Karen, even though there aren't any shops."  
  
"Well, at least the liquor here is good," Karen said, draining off the rest of her scotch.  
  
Sara laughed and then looked at her watch. "Oh, I must be off," she said. "My flight leaves soon and I've an hour drive to the city."  
  
"Thanks for bringing us here," Jack said, giving Sara a quick hug.  
  
"You're welcome," Sara said. "I'll be seeing you both next summer at Eaodin, right?"  
  
"Yep, we'll see you then," Karen said.  
  
"Alright, bye until then," Sara said.  
  
"Bye," Jack said as she left.  
  
"Come on poodle, let's go to bed," Karen said, putting her glass on the table and grabbing Jack's sleeve.  
  
As they walked up the stairs, Jack couldn't help but look around at the many paintings on the walls. When they got to the door of their room, he stopped Karen and said, "I forgot to do this when we were in Paris." He suddenly bent down and lifted her up into his arms after he opened the room door.  
  
"Jack, you are such a hopeless romantic," Karen said, kissing his cheek.  
  
Not saying anything, Jack walked through the room and then lay Karen down gently on the large four-poster canopy bed. He took off Karen's sling backs and then toed off his own shoes before climbing onto the bed and closing the curtains around them. "This is a really nice bed," Jack said, lying next to Karen.  
  
"Are we just going to sleep tonight poodle?" Karen asked.  
  
"No way Kare," Jack said. He turned over to her and pressed his lips down on hers roughly.  
  
As Jack kissed her neck and then started to unbutton her blouse, Karen moaned, "Are you going to be naughty tonight Jackie?" She reached up and started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"What do you want Mrs. McFarland," Jack said, kissing the top of her breasts.  
  
Karen paused for a moment and felt Jack stop kissing her.  
  
"What's wrong Kare?" he asked, looking up at her.  
  
"First time I've heard someone call me that," Karen said, looking at Jack. "It sounds great."  
  
Jack smiled and kissed her firmly before returning to her breasts.  
  
Karen sighed in contentment as Jack finished undressing her. She then reached out and quickly pulled off his clothes.  
  
Kissing Karen hard, Jack started to make love to her.  
  
Towards the end, Karen dug her fingers into Jack's back and then screamed his name as she crashed over the edge.  
  
At the same time, Jack bit Karen's shoulder roughly before yelling her name hoarsely.  
  
While they were wrapped up together in the bed sheets a while later, Karen kissed Jack's cheek and said, "I think we're going to have a lot of fun while we're here."  
  
Jack smiled and kissed Karen's forehead. "I think so too Kare," he said.  
  
With that, they snuggled together closer and fell asleep quickly.  
  
~~~  
  
The last four days at Glaeve, Jack and Karen spent riding the Riley horses around the estate. On their last day in Ireland, they rode outside the grounds to the large hill behind the house.  
  
"God this is so beautiful," Jack said as he and Karen reached the top of a hill. "We need to try and come back here."  
  
"I know," Karen said, patting her horse's neck. "But we should come in the winter."  
  
"That way we don't see Sir Riley?" Jack asked, smiling.  
  
"Exactly," Karen said, grinning back at him.  
  
Sighing, Jack pulled his scarf more tightly around his neck while he looked around at the view of the rolling hills frosted with snow in front of them.  
  
"Thinking about your dad?" Karen asked, placing her mittened hand on his arm.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sad about him," Jack said. "I'm just sad I never really paid much attention to who I was."  
  
"It's alright poodle," Karen said, patting his arm. "Not too many people really embrace their cultures, so you're lucky."  
  
"That's true," Jack said, nodding. "Well, we better get going back to the manor."  
  
"Come on Jackie," Karen said. "Let's go have some fun before we go home."  
  
"Race you to the house," Jack said, turning his horse around and setting off at a gallop.  
  
"No fair Jack," Karen cried, kicking her horse lightly.  
  
The two rode down the hill and back to Glaeve, not really racing each other, but allowing the galloping to take their minds off of their return to the real world the next day. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Back to New York

A/N: Thank you to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing the last chappy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
Back to New York  
  
Jack and Karen walked out of JFK at ten o'clock in the morning the twenty-fourth of December; Jack was pushing a luggage cart that had all their suitcases and bags on it.  
  
"Where the hell is Driver?" Karen said angrily, shivering in the cold air. "I told him to meet us here so we wouldn't have to carry our bags."  
  
"Don't worry Kare," Jack said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "He probably just caught traffic."  
  
"Kare! Jack!" a voice suddenly called.  
  
They both looked to their left and saw Katherine running towards them, waving.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late, there was an accident on the way here," Katherine said as she reached them. "But at least I got here. It's so great to see you guys!" She threw her arms around Karen and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Aw Kath, I'm happy to see you too," Karen said, returning her sister's hug.  
  
"How come you came to pick us up?" Jack said as Katherine hugged him. "I thought you had to work."  
  
"I did," Katherine said as Karen looped her arm through her own and they walked over to the limo waiting for them. "I had to beg Grace to let me miss work today."  
  
"Are Grace and Will working today?" Jack asked as they approached the limo.  
  
"Will isn't, but he had to do some last minute shopping, Amber's with him" Katherine answered.  
  
"Welcome back Mrs. McFarland, Mr. McFarland," Driver said. He took the luggage cart and quickly put the suitcases in the trunk.  
  
"Finally, something decent to drink," Karen said after the three of them were in the back of the limo.  
  
"I don't know Kare, Glaeve has pretty nice liquor," Katherine said smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks so much for letting us go there Kat!" Jack said, ginning broadly.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" Katherine asked, looking at Karen.  
  
"Of course I did Kath," Karen answered, taking a sip of vodka. "The décor was a little old fashioned, but it was nice."  
  
Katherine smiled and shook her head despairingly.  
  
"Does anyone have any plans for tonight?" Jack asked as they neared the penthouse.  
  
"Well, Will and Grace are going to have dinner at their place tonight," Katherine answered. "If you guys aren't too tired and you want to come, we're going to exchange gifts."  
  
"Hmm, what do you think poodle?" Karen asked, leaning against Jack. "Think you're not too tired to go see Will and Grace and open presents?  
  
"I want to go Kare," Jack answered happily. "What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll go," Karen said. "We might as well get rid of the presents we bought."  
  
The limo stopped then, and Jack helped Karen out.  
  
"Will said he wants everyone at the apartment at six," Katherine said as she followed Jack and Karen up to the penthouse. "You guys need any help at all?"  
  
"Nah, I'll be okay," Jack said. "I'll see you later Kat."  
  
"Bye Jackie-boy," Katherine said as he went up to his and Karen's room. "What about you Kare?"  
  
"I can handle unpacking," Karen said. She kissed her sister's cheek and said, "I'll see you at six."  
  
"Okay, bye Kare," Katherine said, turning and leaving the penthouse.  
  
~~~  
  
That night at five thirty, Will was building a fire while Grace and Katherine were cooking dinner in the kitchen.  
  
"Amb," Will said, stepping back from the fireplace and brushing his hands. "Get me a match so we can light this."  
  
Amber ran over to the kitchen where Grace handed her a match. "Thank you Auntie Grace," the little girl said before turning and going back to Will.  
  
"So how did Jack and Karen look when you picked them up?" Grace asked as she chopped up some vegetables.  
  
"They seemed tired," Katherine answered. "But I think they had a lot of fun while they were over there."  
  
"Did they like Glaeve?" Will asked, walking over and leaning against the kitchen counter.  
  
"They did," Katherine answered, smiling.  
  
"Did you tell them that's where your parents had gone for their honeymoon?" Grace asked.  
  
"Nah, I don't think it would really matter to them," Katherine said, taking a pot off the stove.  
  
A little after six, Jack and Karen arrived at the apartment. "Hey, hey everyone," Jack said, bursting through the door. "Did you guys miss us?"  
  
"Of course they did poodle," Karen said, coming inside behind him.  
  
Will and Grace got up from the couch where they were sitting and walked over to Jack and Karen, hugging them.  
  
"You guys look great," Grace said, stepping back from Karen so Amber could hug her. "Really relaxed."  
  
"We had a great time," Jack said, smiling. "And we got you guys some great stuff from over there." He walked over to the Christmas tree and set out presents that he had been carrying in a bag.  
  
"Oh Will, can't we open our gifts now?" Grace asked him pleadingly.  
  
"I spent all day cooking this dinner and all you want to do is eat," Will said sarcastically, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"You only made half of the dinner," Grace said, crossing her arms. "Kat made the other half."  
  
"I don't mind opening the gifts now Will," Katherine said, smiling.  
  
"Everyone's against me," Will said, throwing up his hands in the air.  
  
"If you don't want to open presents Wilma, then make yourself useful and make me a martini!" Karen said.  
  
Will rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he turned and walked to the kitchen while everyone else sat down to start opening the gifts under the tree.  
  
After Jack and Karen had sat down together on the couch, Amber came up to them and asked, "Is it okay if I sit with you Uncle Jack, Auntie Karen?"  
  
"Sure thing, come on Amb," Jack said smiling. He leaned over and picked up the little girl, putting her on his lap.  
  
"Here Karen," Will said handing her a martini and the shaker.  
  
"Thanks Wilma," Karen said, putting the shaker on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"Kat, get that one gift that's wrapped in red paper," Jack said to Katherine, who was standing next to the tree.  
  
"Is this for Amber?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Yeah, give it to her," Karen said, eating one of the olives in her drink.  
  
Katherine handed Amber the gift, and she promptly ripped the paper off, revealing a small box. She opened the box and there was a small necklace with a locket on it.  
  
"What do you think Amb?" Jack asked, nudging her.  
  
"It's so pretty," Amber said. "Thank you Uncle Jack, Auntie Karen!" She threw her arms around Jack's neck and then leaned over to hug Karen.  
  
"Okay, my turn to open a present!" Grace said excitedly, rubbing her hands together.  
  
A half hour later, all the presents that had been underneath the tree were opened.  
  
"Wow, you gave out some great gifts this year you guys," Grace said to Jack and Karen. I love these earrings."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the ipod," Will said. "Now I can listen to music instead of that so-called opera singer on the corner of 63rd."  
  
"I actually like that guy, he's not too bad," Jack said, grinning.  
  
"We'd better go eat," Katherine said, putting on the necklace she had received from her sister and Jack.  
  
They all stood up and went over to the table and after Will and Katherine had served them, they began to eat.  
  
"You two still haven't told us what you did in Paris, London and Dublin," Grace said during the meal.  
  
"We did a lot of shopping in Paris," Karen said, sipping her martini.  
  
"Did you go see the Eiffel Tower?" Will asked.  
  
"No," Jack said. "The only tourist place we went to was the Louvre."  
  
"You got Karen to go there?" Katherine asked, surprised.  
  
"What? You don't think I would like someplace like that?" Karen asked her sister, annoyed.  
  
"I'm just surprised Jackie-boy here could drag you out of the stores," Katherine said, grinning at her sister.  
  
Karen made an annoyed face at her sister, and then returned to her drink.  
  
~~~  
  
"I hope you have fun with Grace's family tomorrow," Katherine said to Will as she and Amber got ready to leave the apartment.  
  
"Oh yes, a nice Hanukah dinner with the Adler family," Will said. "Well, it's always fun to watch them talking."  
  
Katherine laughed and then gave Will a hug. "Have a great Christmas Grace," Katherine said, walking over to her and hugging her.  
  
"You too, you get to have a seven course dinner at Karen and Jack's," Grace said.  
  
Shaking her head despairingly, Katherine said good night to Jack and Karen before taking her daughter over to her apartment.  
  
"Thanks again for the presents, Jack, Karen" Will said.  
  
"You're welcome Wilma," Karen said as Jack helped her into her black fur coat.  
  
"And thank you for the blouse," Grace said.  
  
"Welcome G-" Jack started to say before yawning. "Sorry, I'm tired. Come on Kare; let's get out of here before Will's chunkiness rubs off on us."  
  
Will rolled his eyes and yelled out the apartment door as Jack and Karen got into the elevator, "Merry Christmas to you too, Tinkerbell and Drunko."  
  
As the elevator doors closed, Will and Grace heard Jack and Karen yell in unison, "Same to you Chunky!"  
  
~~~  
  
Back at their penthouse, Jack was sitting on the edge of their bed, stifling numerous yawns. "What are you doing Kare?" he yelled out toward her closet.  
  
"You don't remember what day it is do you poodle?" Karen asked coming into the room.  
  
Jack, who had been rubbing his eyes, looked over at the alarm clock next to the bed. "Well, it's Christmas Day now," he said. "What-" He looked up at Karen and immediately his mouth dropped down in shock.  
  
Karen had changed into a long black dress that had a big opening in the back, with straps that went around her neck and it had slit in the front that revealed her cleavage. "You like it?" she asked, turning around in front of him.  
  
"You look. Wow Kare," Jack said, standing up. "Oh! I remember now, I proposed to you a year ago today."  
  
"Took you long enough to remember Jackie," Karen said, kissing his cheek. She then walked over to a table where a small boom box was and turned it on, the sounds of a slow song coming out. "Come and dance with me poodle," she said, holding out a hand to him.  
  
He quickly walked over to Karen and wrapped his arms around her as she put her arms around his neck. They swayed slowly to the music for a few minutes, and Jack slid his hands up and down her bare back. When the song ended, he kissed her bare shoulder and then lifted Karen up into his arms.  
  
"I thought you were tired?" Karen asked as he lay her down on the bed.  
  
"Not anymore, I suddenly got this burst of energy, I don't know what it was," Jack said, winking at her.  
  
Karen smiled reached up to help him take off his sweater.  
  
"It's great to be back home huh?" Jack asked as he had Karen sit up so he could unzip her dress and unfasten the straps around her neck.  
  
"Yes it is," Karen whispered as Jack began to kiss her neck. After a while of this, she pushed him up off her and said, "Why is it always me that's naked first?"  
  
"I dunno," Jack said, shrugging. "I guess I get to your clothes faster then you get to mine."  
  
"Oh, I'll give you fast poodle," Karen said devilishly. She sat up and pounced on Jack, forcing him down on the mattress. While Jack put up a weak fight, she took off his clothes, throwing them over on the floor next to her dress.  
  
When she was done, Jack lifted his head up slightly and kissed Karen deeply. "You're quick Kare," he said. "But not that quick." With that he flipped around so Karen was now on the mattress and he was on top of her.  
  
"Are you going to make love me Jack, or just talk?" Karen asked impatiently.  
  
"I think I'll just talk," Jack said, grinning. "You know-"  
  
Karen quickly cut him off by pulling him down to her and kissing him.  
  
Jack didn't waste any time, and started making love to Karen before she even more impatient with him. He then started to bite and suck the skin above her breasts hard enough to bruise it, but not enough to hurt, something he wanted to try, but didn't because he wasn't sure if Karen would like it or not.  
  
It seemed that she did like this new treatment, as Karen started to gasp and moan every time Jack bit or sucked her skin. She clutched at his back more tightly, digging her nails in. "Oh.Jack.Jack," was all that she was able to say.  
  
When he bit the skin at the base of her breast, Jack felt Karen's nail sink deeper into his back and she screamed out his name in ecstasy as she crashed over the edge. He himself bit down on her skin roughly as he went over his own edge. Catching his breath, Jack flicked his tongue out to where he had just bitten Karen, and was surprised to taste blood. He lifted his head and looked down and saw he had broken the skin. "Shit," he swore.  
  
"What's wrong Jack?" Karen asked lazily, her eyes half closed.  
  
"I bit you too hard," Jack said angrily. "You're bleeding." He got up from the bed and grabbed his robe that was on the cedar chest at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Karen asked, sitting up slightly.  
  
"I'm going to get something for that," Jack spat out angrily.  
  
Karen sat up against the head board and looked down at her chest, seeing the blood slowly coming out of the bite.  
  
When Jack came back out, he had a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a washcloth, ointment and some gauze. He immediately cleaned the blood off and put on ointment before putting the gauze on.  
  
Putting her hand under his chin, Karen lifted his head so he was looking at her. "It's okay Jackie," she said, smiling at him reassuringly. "It doesn't hurt at all."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to d-" Jack began to say before Karen put her fingers on his lips.  
  
"You do whatever you want to me Jack," Karen said. "I'm giving you permission to, just as long as it doesn't kill me."  
  
Laughing, Jack said, "Are you sure?" When Karen nodded, he then said, "I am sorry about that Kare."  
  
"It's all right poodle," Karen said. "Now come on and lay down so we can get some sleep."  
  
Jack got up off the bed and put all the stuff he had brought back into the bathroom. He then hurried back and took off his robe before getting under the covers next to Karen. "I love you Kare," he said to her as she snuggled up to him, putting her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you too Jackie, Merry Christmas," Karen answered, lifting her head up. She kissed Jack deeply for a few minutes.  
  
When they pulled apart, they settled back down on the bed and then fell asleep quickly, snuggled up together closely. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: New York City Christm...

A/N: Thank you to itsnotrightbutitsokay and J for reviewing the last chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. Nor do I own the game Clue or the Simpsons Clue game.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
New York City Christmas  
  
Karen woke up the next morning to Jack's excited voice yelling, "Christmas Kare! It's Christmas, wake up!" She turned over and buried her face in her pillow, pulling the covers around her more tightly.  
  
"Come on Kare, let's go open presents," Jack said, scrambling onto the bed.  
  
"Let me sleep poodle," Karen's muffled voice said. "I'm tired."  
  
"You can sleep later," Jack said, pulling the covers off her slightly.  
  
"Jack!" Karen yelped as the cold air hit her body. "Oh, for crying out loud. Give me my robe poodle," she said, sitting up. When he had handed it to her, she put it on and tied it before getting out of bed. "I'll get changed; you go down and wait for me by the tree Jackie."  
  
"You're not going to go back to sleep are you?" Jack asked as she walked to her bathroom.  
  
"I won't, now go Jackie!" Karen said.  
  
Jack grinned and hurried down the stairs to the living room where the tree was. He saw the presents he had given to Karen already underneath the tree and there were also some gifts that were for him.  
  
"Good morning Mister Jack," a voice said from the other end of the room.  
  
"Oh, Merry Christmas Rosie," Jack said grinning at the maid.  
  
"I brought some coffee for you and Miss Karen," Rosario said, setting a tray down on the table. "The blue mug is regular coffee; I put some Bailey's in Miss Karen's coffee."  
  
"Thank you Rosario," Karen said, coming into the room.  
  
Rosario simply nodded and left the room, mumbling something about sleeping some more.  
  
"I never heard you say thank you to Rosario so nicely," Jack said as Karen walked over and picked up her coffee.  
  
"It's Christmas, so I figured what the hell," Karen said, taking a sip. "Ahh, now I'm awake."  
  
"Come on Kare, let's go open presents!" Jack said excitedly, walking over to her and pulling her towards the tree.  
  
Karen sat down in and armchair and watched as Jack rifled through the presents.  
"Here, you go first Kare, open this one," Jack said, going over to her and handing her a small box wrapped with blue paper.  
  
Setting down her coffee, Karen took the gift and quickly tore of the wrapping paper. She then opened the box and revealed a pearl bracelet. "Wow, it's beautiful Jackie," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Pick it up Kare," Jack said. "There's something on it, but it must have moved while we were coming back."  
  
Karen picked up the bracelet and saw a Celtic knot in the middle with a diamond in it. "I love it poodle," she said. "Here, put it on for me."  
  
Jack took the bracelet and put it on Karen's right wrist. "That knot is supposed to mean eternal love," he said after he fastened the clasp.  
  
"It's perfect," Karen said, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Now your turn Jackie." She stood up from the chair and went over to the tree. She studied the gifts for a moment before picking up a large gift. "Here, open this."  
  
"Ooo, I hope it's clothes," Jack said, taking the box. He took off the wrapping paper and then opened the box. "Wow, this is fabulous Kare," he said, taking out a dark gray sweater.  
  
"I got it in Dublin," Karen said, taking a sleeve of the sweater. "The lady who sold it to me said that in the old days, they would knit a special pattern so that the men who wore it could be identified."  
  
"Identified for what?" Jack asked. "In case they died?"  
  
"The lady didn't say, but that's probably right," Karen said, shrugging.  
  
Jack had taken off his robe and pulled on the sweater. "It fits great Kare," he said. "I love it." He reached up and grabbed Karen's wrist pulling her down to him for a kiss.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jack and Karen had finished unwrapping all the gifts that had been under the tree.  
  
"So poodle," Karen said, looking over a silk blouse Jack had given her. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Here Kare," Jack said, handing her a box.  
  
"What's this?" Karen asked surprised.  
  
"Another gift," Jack said, smiling at her. "Go on and open it."  
  
Karen took the box and took off the top, look at was inside. She pulled out a photo album that had Jack's name and hers on it. She opened the book and looked through the pictures, they were of her and Jack from the past six years. And towards the end were a bunch of pictures from their wedding. "This is great Jack," Karen said, looking up at him.  
  
"Do you like it?" Jack asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course I do, it's beautiful!" Karen said, leaning over and taking his face in her hands. "Thank you so much, for all of the presents." She kissed him deeply for a long time.  
  
When he pulled back from Karen, Jack moved the photo album off her lap and laid his head there.  
  
Karen smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up more.  
  
Jack sighed contentedly and glanced out the window near the chair. "Hey Kare, look, it's snowing!" he said excitedly. He got up from the floor and went over to the window, looking out.  
  
"It's so pretty Jackie!" Karen said, standing next to him. "It makes everything look so clean and pure."  
  
"I know, it's great," Jack said. "I just got an idea, come on Kare." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
"Poodle, what are you doing?" Karen asked as they ran into their room.  
  
"Here, put these on," Jack said, giving her and extra pair of his slippers. He put on his own slippers and then pulled Karen out to the balcony.  
  
"Jackie, I think that coffee Rosario gave you had Bailey's in it to," Karen said as he walked over to the railing. "It's freezing out there." She had remained in the doorway that led out to the balcony.  
  
"Come on Kare, this is fun!" Jack said, he was jumping around in the small snow piles that had accumulated and was trying the catch snowflakes that were falling with his tongue.  
  
Sighing impatiently, Karen stepped out onto the balcony and stood in the middle as Jack kept jumping around her.  
  
Jack was about to jump on another pile when he felt a hand grab his arm.  
  
"We need to go inside Jack," Karen said, smiling at him. "You're going to get sick."  
  
He looked down at her and placed a hand on her cheek. "You've got snowflakes in your hair," he murmured, moving his hand up to her hair.  
  
"So do you," Karen whispered. She smiled at him slightly and then kissed him deeply.  
  
They stayed kissing on the balcony for a long time, until Jack pulled back from Karen and said, "I can't feel my fingers."  
  
"Neither can I," Karen said.  
  
"Let's go inside," Jack said, putting his arm around her waist and leading her to into their room.  
  
Karen took off Jack's slippers when they got into the room and then she pulled him by the sweater over to the bed. She then pulled off Jack's sweater and kissed his chin. "Are you still cold?" she asked slyly.  
  
"Very, very," Jack said, grinning at her wickedly.  
  
"I can make you warm," Karen said, sliding her hands under his pajama shirt, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh, please, please make me warm Kare," Jack said, pulling her to him.  
  
"Okay," Karen said, she stepped backwards and fell on the bed, pulling him down on top of her.  
  
Jack reached between them as they kissed and untied her robe, opening it. He kissed her stomach and breasts before Karen help him take off the robe and nightgown.  
  
"You're not. too tired. from last night?" Karen asked in between Jack's rough kisses.  
  
"Never too tired. for you Kare," Jack answered. He paused for a moment when he saw the bruises he had made the night before on her chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" Karen asked, looking at him. She raised her head slightly and saw the bruises that he was looking at. "Oh Jack-" she began.  
  
Jack shook his head and then placed a soft kiss on each bruise, avoiding the small square of gauze. He came back up and kissed Karen roughly while they both unbuttoned his shirt. As he made love to Karen, he kissed her tenderly and murmured lovingly to her.  
  
"Love you Jack," Karen whispered fiercely as she hit her edge.  
  
"Ah, Kare. love you!" Jack cried out in ecstasy a few seconds later. He slumped down on her chest, breathing harshly.  
  
Karen kissed the top of Jack's head and then said, "When you get your strength back poodle, pull up the sheets and we can sleep for a while."  
  
"Alright," Jack said slowly, still a little breathless. "As long as I can sleep here."  
  
"Deal, just get the covers up here, it's freezing" Karen said.  
  
Once he got his breath back, Jack reached down and pulled the bed covers up over him and Karen. He settled his head on Karen's bosom again and kissed her breast. "Goodnight. Or good morning. Whatever, you know what I mean," Jack said.  
  
"I know poodle," Karen said laughingly. "Sweet dreams my sweet Jackie."  
  
~~~  
  
"Jack," a voice whispered, cutting into Jack's dream. "Jaaack."  
  
"Ugh," Jack said, burying his head into whatever it was his head was resting on.  
  
"Jackie, wake up, we need to get dressed for dinner," Karen whispered  
  
"Why. What time is it?" Jack asked, opening one eye.  
  
"Two, poodle," Karen answered. "Kath and Amber are going to be here at three thirty."  
  
Jack lifted his head and yawned. "Man, I was having the best dream," he said, sitting up.  
  
"What was it about?" Karen asked.  
  
"Hmm. I can't remember now," Jack said, shrugging.  
  
Karen smiled and kissed him softly, before leaning over to grab her robe off the floor. She put it on and tied it before getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath and then change," she said.  
  
When she had gone, Jack grabbed his pajama pants and pulled them on. He got off the bed and took a look out the windows. He grinned at the white city outside and then walked into the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing poodle?" Karen asked from the tub.  
  
"I need to shave," Jack answered, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Karen asked laughingly.  
  
"Give me a kiss Kare," Jack said, leaning down.  
  
Karen reached up and pulled his head down until their lips met. When they pulled apart, she giggled slightly.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"You've got bubbles on your hair," Karen said.  
  
Jack reached up and touched his head, seeing the bubbles. He grinned and said, "I'll live." He leaned over and kissed her forehead before getting up and going to the sinks so he could shave.  
  
~~~  
  
At five o'clock, Katherine and Amber arrived at the penthouse.  
  
"I thought you were going to come-" Karen said as Jack helped her sister and niece out of their coats.  
  
"We had to get out and walk," Katherine said, taking off her mittens and furiously rubbing her cheeks. "There was an accident that blocked the road."  
  
"Oh, well, dinner's ready, let's go and eat it before it gets cold," Jack said, putting an arm around Karen's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, I'm starving!" Katherine exclaimed.  
  
Late that night, the four of them were sitting at the table in the living room after opening presents.  
  
"Kath, you gave me three books," Karen said. "Since when do I like reading?"  
  
"Kare," Katherine said. "You do like to read, I know you do."  
  
"How do you know?" Karen retorted.  
  
"You aren't just looking through 600 page Vogue magazines for the pictures," Katherine answered. "You've got to be reading something in there at least."  
  
"Fine, I'll read the stupid books," Karen said. "Just so you'll leave me alone!"  
  
"Thank you sister dear," Katherine said.  
  
"Can we get back to the game you guys?" Jack asked impatiently.  
  
"Alright poodle," Karen said. "Where were we?"  
  
"I was going to make a suggestion Auntie Karen," Amber answered.  
  
"Well go ahead love," Katherine said.  
  
"Okay, well I think it was Miss Scarlet in the Kitchen."  
  
At one o'clock, Katherine and Amber got ready to leave the penthouse.  
  
"So we're having New Year's Eve at your place this year?" Karen asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll be cooking a traditional Riley family New Year's Eve meal," Katherine answered.  
  
"Oh boy," Jack said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hush poodle," Karen said, pushing him lightly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Kath."  
  
"Alright, thanks for having us over and for all the gifts," Katherine said, hugging her sister and then brother in law.  
  
"Thank you Auntie Karen, Uncle Jack," Amber said. "I really liked the Simpson's clue game you gave me, it was fun!"  
  
"Glad you liked it Amb," Jack said as the little girl hugged him.  
  
"And don't forget to find some pictures to put in that locket your uncle and I gave to you," Karen said as Amber hugged her around the waist.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you two later," Katherine said, taking her daughter's hand.  
  
"Be careful out there," Jack called as the two walked out the front door.  
  
"Bye!" Katherine called back.  
  
When Jack had closed the door and locked it, Karen said, "Let's go sit in front of the tree for a while before we go to bed poodle."  
  
"Sure Kare," Jack said, taking her hand in his.  
  
When they walked into the room, Rosario came in and asked, "Want another martini to pass out on Miss Karen?"  
  
"No Rosario," Karen snapped. "Now get out of here, Jackie and I want to be alone."  
  
When the maid had left, Karen and Jack settled on the couch in front of the Christmas tree. Its lights were the only ones that were on.  
  
"Kare," Jack said after a while.  
  
"Hmm?" Karen asked sleepily.  
  
"I remembered my dream from this morning," Jack said.  
  
"Oh yeah, what was it?" Karen asked.  
  
"Well, from what I can remember, you were preg-" Jack started to say before something bumped into his arm. He looked down and saw that Karen was asleep. Smiling, he stood up and then picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Perfect Life

A/N: Thank you to itsnotrightbutitsokay and J for reviewing the last chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
Perfect Life  
  
On New Year's Eve, Jack and Karen were the last to arrive at Katherine's apartment for dinner.  
  
"Nice of you guys to join us," Will said as they walked into the apartment.  
  
Jack made a face at him as he helped Karen out of her fur coat.  
  
"So what's in the traditional Riley New Year's Eve meal that you told us about Kath," Karen said, walking to the kitchen.  
  
"You'll see in a couple of minutes," Katherine said, working busily in the kitchen. "It's just about done. You can all get your drinks and have a seat."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want Will or me to help?" Grace asked as everyone got their drinks.  
  
"No, no need," Katherine said hurriedly as the oven timer started to ring. "Everything's done." She opened the oven and took out a large circular dish and set it on the stove.  
  
"What is that?" Will asked as Katherine started to cut what looked like a pie.  
  
"This is Blackbird pie," Katherine said, putting a plate with a slice in front of Amber first.  
  
"Blackbird? Kat what the-" Jack started to say, watching Amber eat.  
  
"It's not really, that's just the name," Katherine said, putting a plate in front of Grace. "It's because the chicken in the pie is blackened slightly before the pie itself is cooked."  
  
Grace, very hesitatingly, cut off a piece with her fork and put it in her mouth.  
  
"Well Gracie, how is it?" Will asked.  
  
"It's good," Grace said. "Really good Kat."  
  
"Thought you'd like it," Katherine said, sitting down with her own plate since everyone had been served.  
  
As it neared midnight, everyone gathered in front of the TV to watch the countdown to the New Year.  
  
"What a crazy year it's been," Grace said. "We almost lost Kat and you two got married."  
  
"I think we spent more time stressing about Kath than anything else," Karen responded.  
  
"And you won't need to worry about me getting sick like that again," Katherine said, handing out champagne glasses.  
  
"Ooo, you actually bought some liquor Kat?" Jack asked he took a glass.  
  
"I brought the champagne," Will said, smiling.  
  
"At least there is champagne," Karen said as Will opened the bottle and poured some for her, Jack, Grace and himself.  
  
"What are you and Amber going to drink for our toast?" Grace asked as Katherine went to the kitchen.  
  
"I bought some sparkling apple cider for the two of us," Katherine said, handing her daughter a glass with the liquid.  
  
"Alright, we've got five minutes until twelve," Will said quickly. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
"You Will, you always give the first toast," Grace said, smiling.  
  
"Wait, do we all have to make toasts?" Amber asked.  
  
Katherine smiled and then whispered something in her daughter's ear. "Go ahead Will," she said, nodding to him.  
  
"Alright, well I guess I want to say that I hope the next year will be prosperous and filled with good times for all of us," Will said. He raised his glass and then took a sip.  
  
"Good times?" Jack asked laughingly.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Jack," Will said exasperatingly as he and Karen started laughing slightly.  
  
"Okay you guys, my turn," Grace said, smiling. "I hope that we all have a good year without any of us getting sick or hurt."  
  
"Amen to that," Karen said, glancing at Katherine.  
  
"I just want to say thank you to Kat for all she's done for us this year," Jack said, winking at his sister in law.  
  
"Bloody fool," Katherine said, but she was smiling. "What's it that you're going to toast Kare?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess I'll just say I hope everyone stays happy," Karen said, shrugging and sipping her champagne.  
  
"Real profound Karen," Will said dryly.  
  
"Shut up chunky," Jack snapped quickly.  
  
"Alright you two," Katherine said warningly. "What I'd like to toast to is that we always be at peace with each other."  
  
"Are you talking about the world or the six of us?" Grace asked, confused.  
  
"I'd like both," Katherine answered. "But peace among the six of us would be nice."  
  
"Okay Amb," Jack said to the little girl. "What do you want next year?"  
  
"I want to." the girl paused and then glanced at her mother before continuing. "I don't want anyone here to die and leave me like Mummy almost did."  
  
The apartment was silent except for the TV.  
  
"Amber, love, what are you talking about?" Katherine asked, looking at her daughter.  
  
"I don't want to lose anyone," Amber said.  
  
"Oh honey," Karen said, leaning forward and grabbing Amber's arms. "That's not something that's guaranteed, but you know we won't leave you on purpose, okay?"  
  
Amber nodded and then wrapped her arms around Karen's neck.  
  
After they had all counted down to the new year, Grace and Will left Katherine's apartment.  
  
"We'll see you guys later," Grace said, going over to their apartment.  
  
"You guys be careful going home," Will said to Karen and Jack before he left.  
  
"We will," Jack answered.  
  
"Night," Will said.  
  
"Are you guys going to wait for a while before you go?" Katherine asked Karen and Jack.  
  
"Yeah, give those bullets a few minutes to fall," Karen said.  
  
"Okay, well let me put Amber to bed," Katherine said. "Come on love, say good night to your aunt and uncle."  
  
"Good night Uncle Jack, Auntie Karen," the little girl said, hugging both of them.  
A few minutes later, Katherine came back out and sat in the arm chair across from the couch Jack and Karen were sitting on. "Well I think everything went well except for Amber's toast," she said, a troubled look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, what was that all about?" Jack asked.  
  
"I guess she's just worried about people leaving her," Katherine said, sighing. "After all, she is an orphan."  
  
"Maybe you should get her a dad, and then she wouldn't feel that way," Karen said, staring at her sister.  
  
"Oh no Kare, don't start," Katherine said, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm just trying to help," Karen said.  
  
"It's getting late you guys," Katherine said softly.  
  
"Yeah, we should get going," Jack said, standing up. "Come on Kare, let's go home."  
  
~~~  
  
The Sunday before Karen had to return to work after the holidays; Jack took her out for brunch at Tavern on the Green in Central Park.  
  
"This was a good idea poodle," Karen said, sipping her screwdriver. "I just wish I didn't have to go to work tomorrow."  
  
"Aw, it'll be okay Kare," Jack said comfortingly. "At least Kat will be there, and I'll come and take you out for lunch."  
  
Karen smiled at him across the table and reached out to squeeze his hand.  
  
After they had finished eating, Jack and Karen walked around the park, hand in hand for an hour, before leaving and going to Barney's where they shopped until six that night.  
  
~~~  
  
"Man, I have never been shopping for seven hours before," Jack said that night. "I am exhausted." He walked over to the bed and then fell back on it.  
  
"Me too poodle," Karen said, smiling at him. "But we both got some great stuff." She had had the things they had bought delivered and they were in bags on the floor next to the bed. Karen started to rifle through the clothes and separated what was hers and what was Jack's.  
  
Putting his hands behind his head, Jack stared up at the ceiling as Karen started to fold the shirts she'd bought him. "Kare," he said after several minutes.  
  
"Hmm?" Karen asked, folding a sweater.  
  
"I was thinking about what I'm going to do now that you're going back to work," Jack said. "I'm kind of getting bored of staying here and going to Barney's without you is no fun."  
  
"You're sweet Jackie," Karen said smiling. "Now what do you want to do?"  
  
Jack took a deep breath and said, "I think I want to go back to the theater." When Karen didn't say anything, he lifted his head and looked at her. "Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked.  
  
"Jack," Karen said sighing. "If you thought I was going to be surprised by that, you're wrong. I knew it was a matter of time before you went back."  
  
"What do you think about it though?" Jack asked. "Do you think I should try and get on stage again?"  
  
"Poodle, you know I won't tell you what to do," Karen said. She moved the two piles of clothes over to a chair and then sat on the edge of the bed. "But if you want my opinion. I think that you should try Jackie, it is one thing that you like to do."  
  
"Thanks Karebear," Jack said, putting one arm around her waist. "I'll start going to auditions on Tuesday."  
  
"Why not start tomorrow?" Karen asked.  
  
"I'm taking you out to lunch, remember?" Jack said, pulling her down so she was lying on the bed.  
  
"You don't have to if you want to start auditioning tomorrow," Karen said.  
  
"It's okay, Tuesday is a great day to start," Jack said, lifting his head and kissing her firmly.  
  
~~~  
  
A week and a half after Jack had announced his return to theater; Karen was at her desk in Grace's office, painting her nails.  
  
"No luck for Brother Jack yet Kare?" Katherine asked as she walking into the office from the water cooler.  
  
"Nope, but he did get a callback for a new play yesterday," Karen said. "I think he's there now."  
  
"Off Broadway?" Grace asked.  
  
"No, it's on Broadway," Jack said suddenly, bursting into the office. "And guess who's playing the character of Billy Flynn in Peter Sconss's production of 'Chicago?'"  
  
"You got the part?" Karen exclaimed, getting up from her desk.  
  
Jack nodded, grinning widely.  
  
"Oh Jackie!" Karen cried happily. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Hugging Karen back tightly, Jack lifted her slightly and spun her around the room a couple of times before setting her down. "I have to start rehearsing immediately, but it's going to be fun," he said excitedly and he and Karen jumped up and down, clapping.  
  
"Well Brother Jack," Katherine said, walking over to him. "When does the play open?"  
  
"The tenth of next month," Jack answered.  
  
"We'll be there," Grace said quickly.  
  
"Congrats Jackie-boy," Katherine said, hugging him quickly.  
  
"Come on poodle," Karen said, going to her desk and getting her purse. "We're going out for lunch to celebrate. See you later Kath, Grace."  
  
"Bye you guys," Jack called as Karen led him out of the office.  
  
"Wow, Jack as Billy Flynn," Grace said, turning back to her sketches. "I really can't believe it."  
  
"He'll do well," Katherine said, still looking at the door that Jack and Karen had walked out of. "I've a gut feeling that this is the start of a long career for Brother Jack."  
  
Grace laughed and said, "I'd like to see that happen."  
  
Katherine turned back and smiled at her boss before walking into the swatch room to look for a pattern for a chair she was working on.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Jack and Karen were sharing a bottle of champagne on the bed in their room to celebrate.  
  
After drinking his second glass, Jack put it down on the nightstand and placed his head on Karen's lap. "Everything's going so great huh Kare?" he asked her sighing contentedly.  
  
"They are Jackie," Karen answered, stroking his cheek. "Get up," she said suddenly.  
  
"What? What is it?" Jack asked, sitting up.  
  
"I just wanted to celebrate for real," Karen said, pressing her lips to his.  
  
They kissed for a while, sitting up on the bed, and then Jack lightly pushed Karen back. "Can I tell you something Kare?" he asked as they started to undress each other.  
  
"What's that Jackie?" Karen asked, kissing his chest once she had gotten his shirt off.  
  
"I didn't think that being married would be so fun," Jack said, running his hand up Karen's skirt.  
  
She paused for a moment and then said, "Do you mean fun or pleasurable?"  
  
"Both," Jack answered quickly.  
  
"All right, I'll allow that," Karen said with a smile before she kissed him passionately.  
  
They quickly undressed each other after that, almost ripping their clothes off of each other.  
  
Jack kept his face burrowed in Karen's neck as they made love, kissing and biting the skin sometimes. He wrapped his arms around her back, and they almost ended up in a sitting position, as he unintentionally pulled her up as they both crashed over the edge, moaning and screaming in ecstasy.  
  
Later on that night, Jack was resting his head on Karen's stomach and kissing the skin there softly. "I love you," he said emotionally after a while, lifting his head and looking at her.  
  
"I love you too Jack," Karen said, smiling and reaching out for him.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Jack was on top of Karen, kissing her deeply and then he started to make love to her again.  
  
~~~  
  
On Wednesday of the next week, Karen woke up early in the morning. She lay on her back for a moment, trying to figure out what had woken her up so early. All of a sudden, she felt a wave of dizziness pass through her, and she bolted out of the bed.  
  
Jack felt cold air hit him, going through his pajamas and he opened his eyes slightly. He saw Karen running towards the bathroom and he found himself wide awake.  
  
Karen managed to make it to the bathroom in time as she threw up into the toilet. As her chest heaved, she felt fingers on her head, pulling her hair away from her face. A minute later, she managed to stop throwing up, and she leaned back, groaning.  
  
Grabbing the washcloth he had dampened a few minutes earlier, Jack wiped Karen's face as she leaned against him and put his arm around her waist. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.  
  
"Ohhh, my stomach," Karen muttered. "It's swimming."  
  
"Well you didn't drink any more than usual yesterday," Jack said, kissing her now damp forehead.  
  
"It must have been that fish I ate last night at dinner with Kath," Karen said. "Help me up poodle, I want to rinse out my mouth, brush my teeth."  
  
Jack quickly did so and kept his arm around her waist as she quickly rinsed her mouth and then brushed her teeth. When she was done, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to their bed. "So you think it's food poisoning?" Jack asked her.  
  
"I don't know," Karen said. "It could be a stomach flu that only lasts a day. You know what; I bet that's what it is."  
  
"You don't want to go-" Jack started to say.  
  
"No, I don't want to go to the doctor's. I'll be fine poodle," Karen interrupted. "I just need to get some rest."  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you today?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh honey, thanks for asking, but you need to go and rehearse for 'Chicago,'" Karen said.  
  
"I don't want to leave you alone while you're sick," Jack said, looking down at her worriedly.  
  
"Why don't you call Kath and ask her to spend the day with me?" Karen asked.  
  
"Good idea," Jack said. He picked up the phone and called Katherine. After a quick conversation, he hung up and said, "She'll come over as soon as she takes Amber to school."  
  
~~~  
  
At eight thirty, Katherine arrived at the penthouse as Jack was leaving. "So how's she?" she asked before she went up the stairs.  
  
"Sick," Jack said simply. "She threw up again ten minutes after I called you. I really don't want to go while she's like this."  
  
"You know she wants you to go Jackie-boy," Katherine said admonishingly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've got my cell with me, so call if anything happens," Jack said before he left.  
  
Katherine walked up the stairs and went into her sister's room. She got a shock when she saw that Karen was drinking. "Tea!" she said.  
  
"I asked for a martini and I threw up when Rosario brought it," Karen said. "Kath, is Jack gone?"  
  
"Yes, he just left," Katherine answered.  
  
"Good, Kath I need you to get me something," Karen said nervously.  
  
"Oh, well what is it Kare?" Katherine asked, a little suspiciously.  
  
"I need you to buy me a pregnancy test," Karen said simply. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Unexpected News

A/N: Thank you to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing the last chappy!  
  
A/N #2: Please keep in mind that I have no training as a medical doctor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
Unexpected News  
  
Katherine walked into the penthouse, brushing snow off of her shoulders. "Hola Rosario, como esta mi hermana?" she asked the maid.  
  
"No se," Rosario said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
With a sigh, Katherine nodded and said, "Traiga el almuerzo a la recamara en diez minutos por favor." She then hurried up the stairs to her sister's room. "Hey Kare, I'm back," she said.  
  
"Thanks for going Kath," Karen said quietly from the bed where she was sitting on the edge.  
  
"Are you all right?" Katherine asked, taking a white paper bag out of her purse and handing it to Karen. "You look really pale."  
  
Karen stood up and said, "I'll be fine Kath." She looked down at the bag and said, "I'm going to wait in there."  
  
"Go ahead Kare," Katherine said, sitting at the window seat.  
  
Smiling at her sister, Karen turned and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Karen came out of the bathroom, wearing a skirt and blouse.  
  
"Everything all right?" Katherine asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," Karen said truthfully.  
  
"Would you like me to go?" Katherine asked.  
  
"No honey," Karen said smiling. "Stay and keep me company until Jackie comes back from rehearsal."  
  
A maid came into the room at that point and left lunch for the sisters.  
  
They ate at the window seat in silence and Katherine noticed that Karen wasn't eating much, just picking at her meal.  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay everyone, that's enough for today," Zach Bunting, the director of Jack's play, called out at seven. "Remember we won't be rehearsing tomorrow, so make sure you try and practice your lines at some point before we come back on Friday."  
  
Jack picked up his script from the edge of the stage and walked toward the stairs so he could leave.  
  
"Hey Jack," Zach said. "Think I could talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure thing," Jack said, turning around.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me for a few drinks," Zach said.  
  
"I can't Bunting," Jack said. "My wife-"  
  
"You're married?" Zach asked, surprised.  
  
"Um, hello," Jack said, lifting his left hand, showing the director his silver wedding band. "Anyway, my wife was sick this morning, and I really want to see how she's doing."  
  
"Yeah, well have fun," Zach said brusquely, turning and walking off stage.  
  
Jack shook his head and then quickly left the theater.  
  
When he entered the penthouse, Jack was met by Rosario. "Hey Rosie," he said as he took off his jacket. "How's Karen?"  
  
"I don't know," Rosario answered. "She's been in her room all day with Miss Katherine."  
  
"Hey Jack," Katherine said, coming down the stairs. "Before you ask, Kare's feeling better, but she's anxious to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I better go," Jack said. "Thanks for staying today Kat."  
  
"No problem," Katherine said, smiling at him. She pulled on her jacket and then left the penthouse quickly.  
  
Jack went up the stairs, and when he opened the door to the bedroom, he was surprised that Karen wasn't in bed.  
  
"I'm here Jackie," Karen said from the window seat.  
  
"So you are feeling better," Jack said, walking inside and closing the door behind him. "Oh, these are for you."  
  
Karen took the half dozen crimson roses from him and smelled one of the blossoms. "Thank you poodle, they're beautiful," she said, smiling. She stood up, setting the flowers on the seat. "I need to talk to you about something Jack," she said.  
  
"Kat mentioned you wanted to talk," Jack said, studying his wife. "What is it?"  
  
Karen took a deep breath before reaching out to him and taking his hands in hers. "This morning wasn't the first time I've felt sick," she said. "And I've been really tired for a couple of weeks now."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Jack asked, already feeling like he knew the answer.  
  
"Well, I took a pregnancy test earlier. and I'm pregnant," Karen said nervously. "I'm pregnant Jack."  
  
It took a lot of willpower for Jack to not faint at this news and he remained silent for such a long time that Karen started to speak again.  
  
"Jack, if you don't want this baby, then I could get an ab-" Karen began.  
  
"Oh Kare, no," Jack said, quickly, realized she thought his silence had meant he didn't want the baby. He put his arms around her and said, "I was just surprised for a minute."  
  
"So.you want me to have the baby?" Karen asked.  
  
"Yes Kare, yes," Jack said happily. He laughed with joy and spun Karen around for a moment.  
  
"Jack, stop or else I'll be sick again!" Karen cried.  
  
"Sorry Kare, I'm just really excited," Jack said, stopping immediately.  
  
Karen sighed with relief and leaned against his chest. "I was worried about what I would tell you and if you'd want the baby," she said. "We never talked about having children, so I didn't know."  
  
"I don't mind having a kid.as long as it's with you," Jack said, kissing her forehead. "We should celebrate. Anything you want to do?"  
  
Karen closed her eyes for a moment, and then she said, "Let's just stay here for tonight."  
  
"Okay, why don't we eat dinner out on the balcony?" Jack asked.  
  
"Good idea poodle," Karen said. "Go and tell Rosario to bring the meal up here."  
  
"Think you can drink some wine?" Jack asked before he left the room.  
  
"A little bit," Karen said, smiling.  
  
"My god Karen," Jack whispered, staring at her from the doorway.  
  
"What, what is it?" Karen asked, worried.  
  
Jack smiled softly and told her, "You're glowing."  
  
Karen giggled and blushed slightly. "Get out of here Jackie," she said admonishingly.  
  
~~~  
  
Out on the balcony, Jack kept asking Karen if she was warm enough during the meal.  
  
When he asked her this again towards the end of the meal, she said exasperatingly, "Jackie, I am warm enough! And please stop asking me that."  
  
"Sorry Kare," Jack said. "I just want to make sure everything's okay."  
  
"Everything's fine poodle," Karen said reassuringly, leaning over and kissing his cheek. She took a very small sip of her drink, which was about one quarter wine and the rest Sprite, and sighed, "I have to go to the doctor's tomorrow."  
  
"For the baby?" Jack asked.  
  
Karen nodded. "I was thinking we should tell Will, Grace and Katherine about it after I'm done," she said.  
  
"Oh boy, telling Will's going to be great fun," Jack said, making a face.  
  
Karen laughed and then said, "I'll have to ask Kath about how to take care of a baby."  
  
"Hey, don't forget I'll need help too!" Jack said.  
  
"We'll both ask her tomorrow," Karen said, smiling at him.  
  
Jack smiled back at her and then got out of his seat. He kneeled in front of her and placed his head on her stomach.  
  
"I don't think there's much there yet Jackie," Karen said laughingly, stroking his hair.  
  
"I'm going to be a father," Jack whispered in amazement. "It's really hard to take in." He looked up Karen and asked, "Do you think I'll be a good dad?"  
  
"Oh honey, of course you will! You're so sweet and caring," Karen said sweetly. "You'll be a wonderful dad."  
  
"Thanks Karebear," Jack said. He stood up and helped her out of her chair. "Let's go inside where it's warm."  
  
Karen smiled and let him lead her back into their room. She went over to the bed and took off her shoes before lying out on the bed.  
  
"You're so beautiful Kare, you know that," Jack said, sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"Thank you Jackie," Karen said, smiling. She reached up and ran her thumb over his lips.  
  
Jack took her hand and kissed the fingertips and palm. He then leaned down and kissed Karen deeply.  
  
As he started to kiss her neck, Karen sighed with longing and anticipation. She was surprised when Jack stopped kissing her abruptly and sat up. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I want to make love to you Kare," Jack answered, putting his hand on her stomach. "But, the baby."  
  
"Oh Jackie, I'm sure it's okay for us to make love now," Karen said. "We did make love a couple of nights ago and I was pregnant then."  
  
Smiling, Jack leaned back down and kissed her passionately as he undressed her.  
  
Karen was surprised when Jack made love to her tenderly. Ever since their honeymoon, their lovemaking was always passionate. She guessed he was being gentle because of the baby-and she didn't really mind it. Gasping and moaning Jack's name, Karen reached her edge, and buried her face in his neck.  
  
Jack kissed the top of Karen's head as he reached his edge and whispered into her ear, "I love you so much Kare." He moved over and lay on his own pillow, bringing her closer to him  
  
"I love you Jackie," Karen said as she snuggled on his chest.  
  
He smiled and pulled the covers over himself and Karen before falling asleep, his hand on her stomach.  
  
~~~  
  
The next afternoon, Jack was sitting in the waiting room of Karen's doctor's office, trying to read a magazine. He was a little nervous about Karen and hoped that everything would be okay.  
  
As Karen's doctor wrote out a prescription for some vitamins she would need, she asked, "At what point should my husband and I stop being intimate?"  
  
The doctor responded without stopping writing the prescription. "There's no specific month or week," he said. "But you and your husband might want to abstain during the last month and a half or so." He ripped off the prescription paper and handed it to Karen.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a month," Karen said, turning to leave the office.  
  
"Hold on a second Mrs. McFarland," the doctor said. When she turned back to him, he said, "I do hope that for your baby's sake, you're going to stop taking the medicine I read you've been prescribed in your medical file."  
  
"Of course I will honey," Karen said, smiling. "I'm not stupid." She turned and went out in the waiting room.  
  
When Jack saw her, he jumped up from his chair and said, "What'd the doctor say?"  
  
"Everything's fine so far," Karen said, looping her arm through his as they walked out of the office. "I have to come back in a month."  
  
"Good," Jack said, looking relieved. "So, are we going to tell the others now?"  
  
"Sure thing poodle," Karen said, squeezing his arm. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I always am," Jack said, making Karen laugh.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack and Karen were lucky that afternoon; Will had brought lunch for Katherine and Karen. The three of them were eating in Grace's office when Jack and Karen walked in.  
  
"Karen," Grace said surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick still?"  
  
"You believed her when she said she was sick today?" Will said, grinning. "She's just playing hooky today so she and Jack can go out shopping."  
  
"Then why are they here?" Grace asked.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud," Will said. "I was joking Gracie."  
  
"Why is it the both of you are here?" Katherine asked, studying her sister.  
  
Jack and Karen glanced at each other for a moment before Jack nodded for Karen to tell them.  
  
"Well, Jackie and I have some great news," Karen said happily. "We're going to have a baby!"  
  
There were two loud thuds as Grace knocked over a pile of pattern books and Will fell out of his chair.  
  
"You're what!" Grace cried.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Karen said simply as Jack helped Will off the floor.  
  
"Are you joking?" Will asked, brushing off his pants. When he saw Jack and Karen's expressions he said, "Okay, you're not joking."  
  
Katherine, who remained quiet, walked over to her sister and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations," she whispered. "I already had a feeling yesterday what the result of that pregnancy test was."  
  
Karen laughed and then whispered back, "We're going to need your help."  
  
As she stepped back from her sister, Katherine nodded.  
  
"Karen, I'm so happy for you!" Grace exclaimed going over and hugging her.  
  
"Thanks honey," Karen said, patting Grace's back.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Will asked Jack.  
  
"I'm excited," Jack said.  
  
Will sighed and said, "Well, I just hope you guys are happy."  
  
"We are," Karen and Jack said in unison.  
  
"How far along are you?" Grace asked.  
  
"A month," Karen answered. "It'll be born either late in August or early September."  
  
"Ooo, this is so great," Grace squealed. "Are you going to have someone decorate the nursery?"  
  
"We haven't talked about it yet," Karen said. "But probably."  
  
"Why don't we get together later for dinner and celebrate?" Katherine suggested.  
  
"Sure, we'll meet you guys at Pierre's at seven," Jack said, putting his arm around Karen's waist. "Right now we're going shopping."  
  
"See you guys later," Grace said.  
  
"Bye," Karen and Jack called as they left.  
  
~~~  
  
When they got back to the penthouse, Jack was surprised to hear Rosario giving orders in the kitchen. As Karen went up to their room to change, he went to the kitchen to see what was going on.  
  
"Hello Mister Jack," Rosario said as he walked in.  
  
"Uh, does Karen know you're doing this?" Jack asked, looking around in surprise.  
  
The servants were disposing of large bottles of liquor, putting them in boxes to take away.  
  
"She called this afternoon and yelled at me to get rid of all her alcohol and pills that are in the house," Rosario said. "Did Miss Karen find God or something?"  
  
Jack grinned and shook his head. He then turned and left the kitchen quickly, he and Karen had not discussed when she wanted to tell the help about her pregnancy.  
  
"Is Rosie getting rid of my liquor?" Karen asked as Jack came into the room.  
  
"Yeah, when did you call them?" Jack asked, walking towards his closet.  
  
"After the doctor's," Karen said simply, putting on some diamond and pearl earrings.  
  
"I hope you don't forget the pills that are in your desk at Grace's office," Jack said when he came back into the room, clothes changed.  
  
"I won't poodle," Karen said. "Don't worry. Ready to go?"  
  
"Yep," Jack said, taking her hand.  
  
"You know, I have a hard time seeing you changing a baby's diapers," Will said as dinner was winding down.  
  
"I'll bet Wilma," Karen said, sipping her ginger ale.  
  
"And you too Jack," Will said quickly.  
  
"Leave them alone Yorker," Katherine said, coming to the defense of her sister and brother-in-law. "They'll do whatever needs to be done for their bairn."  
  
"I hope so," Will said, finishing his wine.  
  
After dinner, and before the six of them split up to go home, Karen pulled Grace and Will to the side.  
  
"Jack and I were talking earlier," Karen said. "And we want you two to be the baby's godparents."  
  
"Really?" Will asked, surprised.  
  
Karen nodded, smiling.  
  
"Oh thanks so much Karen, Jack," Grace exclaimed happily.  
  
"And I want Kath to design the nursery," Karen said.  
  
"That's okay! As long as I get to be godmother!" Grace said hurriedly.  
"Thanks for the job Kare," Katherine said, hugging her sister as everyone got ready to go. "When do you want me to design the room?"  
  
"Wait a couple of months," Karen answered.  
  
"And when do I talk to you and-" Katherine began to ask.  
  
"Couple of months," Karen said quickly.  
  
"Alright then," Katherine said smiling. "I'll see you later Kare, Jack."  
  
Grace, Will, Katherine and Amber left to catch the subway home, while Karen and Jack got into the limo.  
  
Karen stretched out on the seat, her head on Jack's lap as the car started to move.  
  
"Tired?" Jack asked, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Mmm," Karen replied. She opened her eyes and said, "I just want to get home and take a long, long bath."  
  
"Can I join you?" Jack asked immediately.  
  
Laughing, Karen sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "If you want to poodle, then go ahead," she said.  
  
Jack grinned and put his arm around Karen's waist, unconsciously resting his hand on her stomach. 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Opening Night

A/N: Thank you to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing the last chappy!  
  
A/N #2: I have not seen the play 'Chicago' but I have seen the movie (own it as well on DVD I do :). So some of the lines are taken directly from the movie.  
  
A/N #3: Please keep in mind that I have no training as a medical doctor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. Nor do I own 'Chicago,' which is a bleedin' shame for me ;)  
  
Chapter Twenty  
Opening Night  
  
A week before Jack's play opened, Jack was practicing his lines with the help of Karen.  
  
"So where were we Kare?" Jack asked as they came into the room after eating dinner.  
  
"I think where you talk to Roxie's husband, Andy.Alvin." Karen answered.  
  
Jack laughed and said, "His name's Amos."  
  
"Oh, well yeah, that's where we left off," Karen said, settling down on an armchair with a script.  
  
"All right, I'll start," Jack said, closing his eyes. He thought for a minute and then said, "Well, hello, Andy."  
  
"'Amos. My name is Amos,'" Karen read from the script.  
  
"That's right. Have a seat," Jack said.  
  
For the next hour or so, the two went over Jack's lines numerous times until he stopped saying, "I think that's good enough. Thanks Kare." He walked over to where she was sitting and kissed her. Then he kneeled in front of her and kissed her stomach before standing up.  
  
"I was wondering poodle, where have you been practicing your dancing for the play?" Karen asked.  
  
"Here sometimes," Jack said. "But you've never been here when I practice."  
  
"Well then why don't you show me a little something Jackie?" Karen asked, smiling.  
  
"Nice try Kare," Jack answered, leaning over and kissing the tip of her nose. She had been trying to get him to show her his dancing from the play ever since he had started rehearsing. "You'll see my dancing in a week," he said smiling.  
  
Karen sighed and then stood up. "Okay, I guess I can wait," she said.  
  
Jack put his arm around her waist and asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, but smiling, Karen answered, "I'm fine and the baby's fine. You don't need to ask me that every single day Jackie. If anything's wrong, you'll know first thing."  
  
"I can't help it Kare," Jack said, drawing her to him. "I want everything to go perfectly for you."  
  
"Don't worry poodle," Karen said, kissing his chin. "I'll be fine."  
  
~~~  
  
The night of the play's opening; Jack was sitting in his dressing room, trying to keep himself relaxed. When there was a knock on the door, he nearly jumped out of his chair. "Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"Me, Jackie," Karen said from the other side.  
  
Jack got out of his seat quickly and opened the door to let Karen inside. "Did the others get here okay?" he asked.  
  
"They're in their seats," Karen said smiling as Jack sat down in his chair. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, a little nervous," Jack said truthfully.  
  
Karen walked over to him and then sat down on his lap. "You'll do great poodle," she said. "I've got a feeling about that."  
  
Jack smiled and then leaned forward, kissing her, when the door suddenly opened.  
  
"Oh, sorry Jack," Zach said, coming into the room. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"I'm fine," Jack said, as Karen got up off his lap so he could stand up. "Zach, I want you to meet my wife, Karen. Kare, this is the director, Zach Bunting."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Karen said smiling, holding out her hand.  
  
"Yes, same to you," Zach said, squeezing Karen's hand very briefly. "Oh, and congratulations on your pregnancy."  
  
"Thank you," Karen said as Jack put an arm around her.  
  
Zach nodded and then turned to Jack. "Are you going to stay in here until your time to go on?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to watch some of the play from the side if I could," Jack said.  
  
"Alright, well it's going to start in ten minutes," Zach said. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. McFarland." With that, the man left and closed the door behind him.  
  
"He's asked you out, huh?" Karen said.  
  
"Yeah, the day you told me you were pregnant, he asked me out for drinks," Jack said, walking over to the table in front of the chair and picking up his pageboy cap. "Since then he's either been icy or flirty with me," he said, putting the cap on. "It's driving me crazy."  
  
"Well, hopefully you won't have to work with him again," Karen said. "I'd better go and sit now Jackie."  
  
"Okay," Jack said, smiling nervously. "I'll see you guys here after?"  
  
"We'll be here," Karen said. She put her arms around Jack and gave him a deep kiss that lasted a long time. When they finally pulled apart, she said, "Break a leg my sweet Jack."  
  
Smiling, Jack kissed Karen quickly on the lips before she left the room.  
  
When Karen sat down in her seat in between Katherine and Grace, Will asked her, "How's he doing?"  
  
"He's fine, but a little nervous," Karen answered, smiling.  
  
The theater darkened just then, and the opening notes of 'All that Jazz' sounded through the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack was standing at the left wing of the stage; watching the 'Cell Block Tango' sequence when Zach came up behind him.  
  
"You're on in five," he said. "Listen Jack. I want to apologize for hitting on you all those times while we were working."  
  
"Don't worry Zach, it's okay" Jack said.  
  
"No, I shouldn't have done that," Zach said. "It's just that I got out of a long term relationship late last year and I wanted to find someone new."  
  
Suddenly getting an idea, Jack grinned and said, "Come to my dressing room and I'll introduce you to someone." The stage manager called him, and he left Zach to prepare to go onstage.  
  
"When's Uncle Jack going to be on?" Amber whispered to her mother after the 'Cell Block Tango' was over.  
  
"A couple minutes honey," Karen whispered to her niece.  
  
"Kare," Grace whispered. "This is Jack's part!"  
  
Karen immediately straightened up and looked at the stage.  
  
A row of scantily clad women where sing behind a row of iron bars. Suddenly, they moved to the sides of the stage and a set of stairs appeared where there was the silhouette of a dapper man getting his shoes shined. The man shining the shoes stood up as the dapper man left, and a spotlight hit him; it was Jack. He straightened his cap, smiling in a sheepish way before starting down the steps, singing.  
  
"I don't care about expensive things  
  
Cashmere coats, diamond rings  
  
Don't mean a thing  
  
All I care about is love  
  
That's what I'm here for."  
  
~~~  
  
The play was over and the cast came out to take their bows. First was the actress who played Roxie Hart, the lead character. She received a few bouquets of red roses before she bowed for the last time and left the stage. After her was the actress who performed as Velma Kelly. She too received a bouquet of red roses before she walked off the stage.  
  
Dressed in a three piece pin suit, Jack walked out onto the stage and bowed low. He was surprised when a few people, besides Grace, Will, Katherine, Amber and Karen, stood up, clapping and cheering. Smiling brightly, Jack waved at his friends in the second row when a man came up to him and handed him a small bouquet of white roses and blue irises. Grinning, Jack looked down at Karen and blew a kiss to her, which she returned, before he bowed one more time and left the stage.  
  
Inside his dressing room, Jack quickly took off his suit jacket and then the powder on his face before everyone came in.  
  
"Hey, there's the man of the hour!" Will said as he and the others entered Jack's dressing room.  
  
"Where's Karen?" Jack asked, not seeing his wife with them.  
  
"I'm right here poodle," Karen said, hurrying into the room. "Someone stopped to talk to me." She hurried over to Jack and threw her arms around his neck, "You were fantastic!"  
  
"Thanks for the flowers," Jack said, smiling. He kissed her deeply for a long time before Will cleared his throat.  
  
"Do we get a chance to congratulate you, or do you and Karen just want to make out?" Will asked.  
  
Karen let go of Jack and he had her sit down in his chair.  
  
"You were really great Jack," Grace said, hugging him briefly.  
  
"I didn't even know you knew how to tap dance," Will said, patting Jack on the back.  
  
Jack shrugged and then lifted Amber up into his arms. "What did you think of the play?" he asked her.  
  
"It was fun!" Amber said excitedly. "I liked the 'Razzle Dazzle' song."  
  
Kissing the girl's cheek, Jack laughed and set her down on the ground. He turned to his sister in law and said, "So, Miss Thespian England, what did you think?"  
  
"Absolutely fabulous," Katherine said. She smiled and then gave Jack a hug.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Jack walked over to it. "Hi Zach," he said to the director.  
  
"Hey Jack, great performance tonight," Zach said.  
  
"Guys, this is the director, Zach," Jack said to the others. "I'll let you know who everyone is Zach. That's Amber Riley, my niece. Katherine Riley, my sister in law. Grace Adler, a friend of mine. Karen you've met. And this guy." He put his arm around Will's shoulders at this point. "Is Will Truman, my best friend."  
  
Will and Zach looked at each other for a moment before nodding to each other.  
  
"I'm going to be going," Zach said, smiling weakly. "It was nice to meet you all. See you later Jack."  
  
When he left, Jack looked at Will and asked, "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know," Will answered. "Thanks for trying to set me up though."  
  
"Man Will, at least you could have tri-'" Jack started to say when there was a knock on the door. "Ah, there he is, I bet he'll ask you out for drinks." He opened the door and received the shock of his life when he saw his mother on the other side. "Mom!"  
  
"Hello Jackie," Judith said, smiling.  
  
"H-how did you know about the play?" Jack stammered.  
  
"Your wife called me and let me know about it," Judith said. "And you were just wonderful tonight." She hugged her son quickly.  
  
"Thanks mom," Jack said, still surprised that she was there.  
  
"We need to go," Karen said suddenly. "I've got reservations for all of us at Tavern on the Green."  
  
~~~  
  
After the celebratory meal, the seven went to Jack and Karen's penthouse for coffee before everyone went to home.  
  
"Jack," Judith said as she sipped her coffee. "Karen told me you've got some news to tell me."  
  
Karen, who was sitting on the couch next to Jack, leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"That's right mom," Jack said, putting his arm around Karen's waist. "Karen and I are going to have baby."  
  
Judith gasped and covered her mouth. "You're pregnant Karen?" she asked.  
  
Smiling serenely as Jack placed his hand on her stomach, Karen nodded.  
  
"Well, this is just great!" Judith exclaimed. She set down her coffee and stood up, going to Jack and Karen and hugging them. "Oh my dear," she said, sitting down next to Karen on the couch and taking her hand. "When is it due?"  
  
Karen smiled and said, "Either late August or early September."  
  
"It's so wonderful," Judith gushed, squeezing Karen's hand.  
  
~~~  
  
After everyone had left the penthouse, Jack and Karen walked up the stairs to their room, Jack yawning slightly.  
  
"Tired poodle?" Karen asked.  
  
"A little," Jack said. "But I'm really happy."  
  
"You should be happy, the play went so well tonight," Karen said, kissing him and pulling him over to the bed.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said, kissing Karen deeply. "Do you want to make love tonight?"  
  
Karen smiled and said, "It's your night Jackie, you can do whatever you want."  
  
Jack looked down at her, licking his lips lightly. "Oh, I already know what I want to do," he said wickedly. With that, he leaned down and started attacking Karen's neck and lips. While he did this, he unbuttoned Karen's shirt, moving from her neck to her breasts when the blouse was opened. He kissed them for a few moments before stopping. "Kare, I think- ' he started to say.  
  
"I know Jackie," Karen said, giggling slightly. "They got a little bigger. The doctor said that was going to happen."  
  
"Huh," Jack said, still looking down at her breasts. He shrugged and then returned to kissing them.  
  
While he was kissing her, Karen tried to take off his sweater and shirt, but was having a hard time as she kept moaning from Jack's kisses. Finally, she was able to pull off his shirt and then the rest of his clothes as he took off her remaining clothes.  
  
He was planning on being gentle with Karen tonight, but the excitement of the play going well and the fact that Karen's slightly larger breasts were pressing up against his bare chest drove him into a frenzy. So he made love to Karen passionately, whispering and moaning to her that she was his forever.  
  
Karen had to dig her nails in Jack's back, the pleasure she was feeling was blowing her mind. When she reached her edge, she clutched at Jack more tightly and screamed, "Damn it. Jack!"  
  
Moaning and gasping Karen's name, Jack hit his own edge and collapsed on top of her. He lifted his head once he had caught his breath and said, "You okay?"  
  
"Perfect," Karen murmured back, her face flushed and slick with sweat.  
  
"Great way to celebrate," Jack said. He kissed Karen's swollen, pouty lips for a long moment before pulling back. He was about to get off of her, when she stopped him.  
  
"It's okay Jackie, sleep here tonight," Karen said, smiling.  
  
"You sure?" Jack asked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Karen responded.  
  
Sighing, Jack snuggled on her bosom and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Jack woke up to the feel of someone stroking his back. He looked up and saw Karen smiling at him. "Do you feel sick?" he asked her.  
  
"Not at all," Karen answered, smiling more widely. "I think it's over for now."  
  
"Great," Jack said, kissing her lightly. He got up and pulled on his pants and shirt that had been thrown to the side of the bed the night before.  
  
"What's going on poodle, what are you doing?" Karen asked, sitting up and holding the sheet around her.  
  
"You and I are going to have breakfast in bed," Jack said.  
  
"Oh Jackie, that sounds great," Karen said. "But why did you get out of bed? I could have called Rosario."  
  
Jack grinned and said, "I'll be making breakfast."  
  
"So we're going to have cereal?" Karen asked teasingly.  
  
"Very funny," Jack said. He leaned down and kissed the tip of Karen's nose before leaving the room to make their breakfast. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Apprehension

A/N: Big thanks to Tiffany and itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing! I very much appreciate it!!  
  
A/N #2: I introduce another character here, Edward O'Neill. He's my own creation though, and he'll be important later on in the story :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
Apprehension  
  
One morning in April, Karen noticed that her stomach was sticking out a little as she was getting dressed. Smiling, she pulled on her shoes before going out into the room.  
  
Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, yawning while he was tying his shoes. He looked up as Karen walked in and immediately noticed her stomach. "You're starting to show Kare," he said, smiling.  
  
"You can tell?" Karen asked, surprised.  
  
"Oh come on," Jack said as she walked over to him. "I've seen this body naked and dressed for a long time now. I can tell you're showing."  
  
Karen smiled and covered Jack's hand that was on her stomach. "Pretty soon I'll need to get some new clothes," she said.  
  
"Hmm," Jack said, thinking for a minute. "Why don't we go shopping on Saturday when we're both free?"  
  
"Perfect," Karen said.  
  
Jack leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Karen's stomach. He stood up and said, "I better get going or else the director's going to yell at me again for being late." He gave Karen a deep kiss and left the room, saying, "I'll see you later tonight Kare."  
  
~~~  
  
"Grace," Katherine said that afternoon at the office. "I need to leave early today."  
  
"Oh, you're pulling a Karen?" Grace asked, smiling.  
  
"Hilarious Grace," Karen said from her desk where she was painting her nails. "You should do stand up."  
  
Laughing slightly, Katherine shook her head and said, "I need to go over to Will's office. He and I have a few papers we need to go over."  
  
"Oh, right," Grace said. "He told me you would be going over there today."  
  
"Yeah, and I need to go now," Katherine said. "Is it all right?"  
  
"Sure and why don't you take the rest of the day?" Grace said. "You've been looking a little pale lately."  
  
"Thanks Gracie," Katherine said, going over and getting her coat. She said goodbye to her sister and Grace and walked out of the office, over to the stairs.  
  
"Kath, wait a sec," Karen called behind her, hurrying down the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just felt like taking the rest of the day too," Karen said, looping her arm through her sister's.  
  
"And what, you're going to come with me to Will's office?" Katherine asked incredulously.  
  
"Sure, it's not going to take that long," Karen said. "And after we can go pick up Jackie and then go out somewhere fun."  
  
"Okay, but I have to pick up Amber at three," Katherine said as they walked over to the limo that was pulling up to the curb.  
  
"That's fine Kath, the more the merrier," Karen said as she got into the limo, her sister following.  
  
~~~  
  
Katherine was the first to go into Will's office, and he greeted her pleasantly. When Karen walked in behind her, he frowned and said, "What are you doing here Karen?"  
  
"Kath and I have the rest of the day off," Karen answered. "So I thought I would join her."  
  
"You know that she and I have some really important things to go over," Will said.  
  
"Yeah? What's you're point Wilma?" Karen asked indifferently.  
  
"This meeting is meant for me and my client only," Will said, a little irritated.  
  
"Well I am your client too honey," Karen said, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Will's desk.  
  
"It's okay Will, just let her stay," Katherine said. "She'll space out once she realizes what we're talking about."  
  
Still looking annoyed, Will pulled out a file and opened it, taking a piece of paper out. "Your brother faxed this over yesterday," he said, giving the paper to Katherine. "It states that his heir or heirs will directly inherit your family's manor instead of you."  
  
"Yes, Robert and I discussed this a while ago," Katherine said, taking a pen out of her purse. "I'd like to stay here in the States instead of having to go back to York to take charge of the manor should anything happen to Bobby." She signed the paper at the bottom and handed it back to Will.  
  
"Ok," Will said, looking a little surprised. "Now there's the matter of your will, you said you wanted to update it?"  
  
Karen, who had only pretended to space out by looking out the window, suddenly paid closer attention to what was going on.  
  
"Yes, I kept putting off where Amber was to go if anything happened to me," Katherine said.  
  
"Okay, well right now you've got custody of her going to Grace and me," Will said, reading over the will.  
  
"I want to change that to Jack and Karen," Katherine said softly. "Don't take offense Will-"  
  
"No, it's okay," he said quickly. "I thought you would want her to go with her aunt." He wrote something down and then smiled. "Well, unless there's anything else, we're done."  
  
"That's all at the moment Will," Katherine answered.  
  
"Oh, there's a new lawyer that joined the firm today," Will said absentmindedly as he straightened up Katherine's papers and file. "His name's Edward O'Neill."  
  
"I've seen that look before Will," Katherine said, grinning. "He's cute then?"  
  
"Very," Will said smiling.  
  
"Grace'll be happy to hear the details," Katherine said, glancing at Karen. "Right now I better go before my sister's eyes get stuck in place."  
  
"Don't worry Kath," Karen said, turning to the other two. "I'm back."  
  
The two got up from their chairs and left the office, Katherine saying goodbye to Will. She opened the door and was about to go through when she bumped into a man who was coming inside.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir," Katherine said when she noticed she had knocked a stack of papers the man had been carrying to the floor.  
  
"It's okay, no harm done," the man said, kneeling down and picking up the papers. When Katherine started to help him, he said, "Oh no, it's quite-" He stopped abruptly when he looked up at Katherine.  
  
Will, who had walked over to the doorway, said, "Edward, everything okay?"  
  
Katherine handed the last of the papers to Edward and stood up as he did so too. "Everything's fine Will," she answered. She turned towards Edward and said, "I really am terribly sorry." She trailed off, looking at Will questioningly.  
  
"Oh! Kat, this is Edward O'Neill," Will said hurriedly. "Edward, this is Katherine Riley, my client. And this is her sister, Karen McFarland."  
  
Edward's gaze turned from Katherine and settled on Karen. "Mrs. McFarland I know already," he said, smiling slightly at her.  
  
"How's your mom Eddie?" Karen asked wryly.  
  
"She's her same old crabby self," Edward said. "I didn't know you had a sister."  
  
"Well when did you get back?" Karen said.  
  
"Three weeks ago," Edward answered. He noticed Katherine and Will's confused looks and said, "Karen and my mother know each other from some high class parties. So I know Karen from that." He then looked over at Katherine again and said, "I need to speak with you about some things Will. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Riley."  
  
Katherine nodded her head. "The same Mr. O'Neill." With that she and Karen left the office.  
  
~~~  
  
On the way to the theater, Karen said, "Did you see the way Eddie looked at you Kath?"  
  
"What are you talking about Kare?" Katherine asked, looking out the car window.  
  
"Oh honey, don't pretend you're stupid, he was practically drooling over you in the office," Karen said.  
  
"That's nice," Katherine said, her voice expressionless. "But I've no interest and besides, I'm sure Will'll be asking him out soon."  
  
"I don't know, the way he was staring-" Karen started to say.  
  
"Just stop Kare," Katherine said quickly, sounding annoyed. "I really don't want to hear it right now."  
  
As the limo stopped in front of the theater where Jack's play was, Karen sighed, she wanted to press her sister about Edward, but knew it wouldn't do any good. Like herself, Katherine was very stubborn when she wanted to be. "Stay in here and I'll go get Jackie," she said before going out the door  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Will was telling Grace about Katherine giving custody of Amber to Jack and Karen over dinner.  
  
"Funny she didn't tell me about that," Grace said, wiping her mouth with her napkin.  
  
"Yeah," Will said a little distractedly.  
  
"Uh-oh, what's wrong?" Grace asked her best friend.  
  
Will sighed before saying, "Remember I told you that a new lawyer came into the firm?"  
  
Grace gasped and said, "Oh my god, you asked him out?"  
  
"Yeah, I did," Will said dejectedly.  
  
"Oh, did he..turn you down?" Grace asked gently.  
  
"Not really," Will said. "He told me he wasn't gay."  
  
"Oh Will, I'm so sorry," Grace said, taking his hand and squeezing it.  
  
"Nah, it's okay," Will said, taking a sip of wine. "To tell you the truth, I think he was very interested in Kat."  
  
"Really?" Grace asked, surprised. "Where did they meet?"  
  
"At the office today," Will said, smiling. "Kat bumped into him as he was leaving."  
  
"And did she seem interested in him at all?" Grace asked anxiously.  
  
"Nope, she was her normal polite British self," Will said.  
  
"She has told us she's not a lesbian right?" Grace asked.  
  
"Yes, she did," Will said. "It must be something that happened to her."  
  
Grace sighed and said, "I just hope she can get over it and find someone who makes her and Amber happy."  
  
"I'll drink to that," Will said, raising his wine glass.  
  
Grace picked up her own and they touched glasses before each taking a sip.  
  
~~~  
  
At ten o'clock, Karen was in the bathtub, lying back with her eyes closed. She was about to doze off when Jack came into the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry Kare," he said apologetically. "But I was wondering if you were still in the tub, I was getting worried."  
  
"Why, have I been in here a long time poodle?" Karen asked.  
  
"Twenty minutes," Jack said, sitting on the edge. "And that's usually how long it takes for us to take a bath together."  
  
"I guess I need to justify myself then," Karen said. She reached out and grabbed a handful of Jack's sweater before pulling him in the tub with her.  
  
"Ahh!" Jack yelled as he was submersed in the water and bubbles. "Kare, you got my clothes soaking wet!"  
  
"Oh relax Jackie," Karen admonished. "They'll dry out." She pushed him to the other side of the tub and then sat on his lap as she pulled off his sweater.  
  
"That was my favorite sweater Kare, and it's going to shrink now!" Jack said angrily.  
  
"What a shame," Karen said absentmindedly as she unbuttoned his shit.  
  
"Kare.." Jack started to say before her lips pressed down on his. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, being careful not to squeeze her too tightly.  
  
After they kissed for a long time, Karen pulled back a little and said, "Why do you still have your pants on?"  
  
"Because you pulled me in here," Jack said, a little irritated.  
  
"Mad at me?" Karen asked him, brushing his lips with the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Not when you do something like that," Jack answered before kissing her deeply again.  
  
While Jack kissed her neck and jaw, Karen hurriedly unzipped his jeans and purred, "Happy to see me Jack?"  
  
"I always am," Jack said, he kissed Karen on the lips, sucking them into his mouth and biting them so they became swollen. Then, with Karen's help, he pulled off his soaked jeans and boxers, throwing them on the floor next to the bathtub. And with Karen still on his lap, Jack eagerly made love to her.  
  
Karen moaned and gasped as Jack sucked on her neck. She put one hand on the back of his head and then lifted his head up so his lips were on hers once again.  
  
Jack pulled back from the kissed and then trailed kisses down Karen's chin and neck before reaching her breasts. He bit and sucked lightly around the edge of them as Karen sighed in pleasure. Sticking his tongue out a little, he moved from the base to the top of one breast before taking it into his mouth, sucking lightly on it.  
  
Biting her swollen bottom lip to keep from screaming, Karen clutched at Jack tightly, almost delirious at the feeling of him sucking lightly on her breast. She closed her eyes tightly before she hit her edge, moaning loudly in pleasure and ecstasy.  
  
Jack pulled away from Karen as he himself yelled out Karen's name in a state of euphoria. Sighing in pleasure, he leaned forward and rested his head on top of her shoulder.  
  
A few minutes later, they were sitting together in the tub still, Karen leaning against Jack's chest. She yawned slightly and then smiled as she felt Jack's hands come around and rest on her stomach.  
  
"Four months," he said into her ear, kissing the lobe. "It's going to be forever until the baby comes."  
  
"Oh god, I hope not," Karen said. "That would be hell."  
  
"You know, I never hear you complaining about the baby or anything," Jack said.  
  
"I want to get out," Karen said, avoiding the question. She stepped out of the tub and toweled herself dry before pulling on a robe and leaving.  
  
When Jack came out, with his robe tied tightly on him, he went straight to the bed where Karen was laying on her side. "Kare, you're scaring me," he said as he got on the bed. "Is anything wrong with the baby?"  
  
Karen turned over and looked up into Jack's worried blue eyes, and she sighed. "Nothing's wrong with the baby," Karen said. "But.. I'm scared about whether or not this will be an easy birth. I've read that women my age have more difficult pregnancies. What-" Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she sat up, clutching at Jack. "What if I die giving birth?"  
  
"NO!" Jack yelled forcefully. "You won't Kare, you won't die. I won't let you die." He hugged Karen tightly and then said, "We'll go to the doctor's tomorrow and talk with him about this together, okay?"  
  
Karen didn't say anything, but nodded. After a few moments, she lifted her head up and kissed Jack softly on the lips. "Thank you so much poodle," she said quietly.  
  
"You're welcome Kare," Jack said after giving her a deep kiss. "Let's get some sleep."  
  
With that, they lay down on the bed and snuggled up together as closely as they could, facing each other, their unborn child still in Karen's womb in between them. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Reassurance

A/N: Big thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
A/N #2: Like I mentioned before, I am not a medical doctor. So the medical stuff in this chapter I either made up or learned from TV or reading.  
  
A/N #3: I have written in this chapter an emotional side of Karen we never saw on the show. Since this is a fan fiction, I claim artistic license to write this emotional side of Karen. So don't beat me in your reviews about that :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
Reassurance  
  
The next morning, Jack and Karen were sitting in the waiting room of Karen's doctor, waiting to be called to meet with Dr. Tucker.  
  
Karen was staring blankly at the TV set hanging from the wall in front of their seats, clutching Jack's hand tightly.  
  
Although her rings were pressing onto his skin, Jack didn't say anything to Karen, he just squeezed her hand back. After watching Karen for a few moments, Jack said, "Why didn't you say something about this earlier?" He was referring to her fears about the delivery.  
  
"I don't know," Karen answered. "I guess I was just so happy with being pregnant at first that I forgot about the dangers."  
  
The door to the office opened and a nurse called out Karen's name.  
  
Both Jack and Karen stood up and walked over to the nurse, Karen saying, "My husband and I want to speak with Dr. Tucker."  
  
"This way," the nurse said, nodding her head. She went through the doorway, Jack and Karen following her to an examining room. She let them inside and said, "The doctor will be here as soon as he finishes with his appointment."  
  
When the nurse had closed the door behind her, Karen got up on the examining table and motioned for Jack to stand next to her. "Don't sit down yet poodle," she said, taking his hand and gripping it tightly for a moment.  
  
They only waited for ten minutes before Dr. Tucker opened the door and walked into the room.  
  
"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. McFarland," he said, setting the papers he was carrying on the counter next to the sink. "Why have you come in today so soon after your last checkup?"  
  
Jack started speaking first. "My wife and I are worried about whether her age will be a factor in harming her or the baby," he said.  
  
"I'm very scared about this," Karen said, tears filling her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "I've read that there's a possibility of either the baby or me dying during the pregnancy. I don't want to die and leave my husband or lose my baby." She suddenly burst out crying and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Jack quickly put an arm around her and hugged her tightly until she got her tears under control, looking a little teary eyed himself.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Tucker said with sympathy, nodding his head in understanding. "While it is true that older women and their babies are more at risk during pregnancy, it's not something that has a major effect. And I don't think you need to worry too greatly about you or your baby for the time being."  
  
"But what if there's something wrong with the baby now? How can you be so sure I don't need to worry?" Karen asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, let me ask you a series of questions that will help me see if there are any risks to you, and then I'll give you an ultrasound so we can check on the baby," Dr. Tucker answered. "Now keep in mind I won't be able to tell what the sex of the baby is yet."  
  
Karen nodded, as did Jack, as she said, "That's fine, I just want to make sure the baby's okay."  
  
"Alright, then I'll ask you some questions, and answer them truthfully," Dr. Tucker said. He reached over to the pile of papers next to the sink and pulled one out. "First, when was the last time you drank alcohol? And by that I mean straight, not watered down or anything like that."  
  
"Probably early January," Karen answered after thinking for a moment.  
  
Dr. Tucker nodded and wrote something down on the paper before continuing. "Are you taking any medication right now?"  
  
"No," Karen answered.  
  
"Are you a smoker?"  
  
"No, I quit last year."  
  
"Have you taken part in any strenuous exercises since becoming pregnant or..."  
  
~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Tucker had finished asking Karen questions from his paper, and he said, "Well it looks like you yourself are fine so far. Since I saw you last week for a check up, I don't need to do that stuff again." He stood up and told Jack and Karen, "I need to go get the ultrasound equipment. Mrs. McFarland, if you'll please lie down on the table before I begin that would be helpful. I'll send a nurse in to prepare you before I return with the equipment." With that, the doctor left the examination room.  
  
"I'm so glad I got rid of my liquor and pills," Karen said as she lay back against the table.  
  
"I know, and I'm glad you haven't sneaked any of that stuff since then," Jack said before kissing her forehead.  
  
"We're going to be able to see our baby Jackie," Karen said, not sure whether she was anxious or excited.  
  
"I'm sure the baby will be fine if you are," Jack said comfortingly before a nurse came into the room.  
  
"Good morning," the nurse said pleasantly. "Dr. Tucker said you're getting an ultrasound today?"  
  
Jack and Karen nodded, worried looks on both their faces.  
  
"Okay, well then, I just need you to lift up your blouse and push you pants down enough so your stomach is out," the nurse said, draping a white cloth over Karen's pants.  
  
Karen quickly did as the nurse asked and covered her blouse with a second white cloth the nurse had given her.  
  
Dr. Tucker came into the room just then, wheeling an ultrasound machine. He said to the nurse, "Set that up for me and then go see Pete in lab."  
  
With a quick, "Yes, sir," the nurse got the ultrasound machine up and running before she left the room.  
  
"Alright Mrs. McFarland," Dr. Tucker said. "What I'll do is put this jelly stuff on your abdomen. And just a warning, this stuff is cold."  
  
As the doctor put the clear jelly thickly on her stomach, Karen shivered slightly, squeezing Jack's hand.  
  
"Okay, you're all set," Dr. Tucker said. He picked up the instrument attached to the machine by a cord and placed it on Karen's stomach. He pushed it around while looking at a tiny screen near him until he said, "There it is."  
  
Karen and Jack looked up at the screen, but they couldn't see anything but gray, white and black lines that looked they were moving.  
  
"Let's see, this looks to be one of the feet," Dr. Tucker said, peering intently at the screen. "And I count, one...two...three...four....five toes."  
  
"Wait, where is the foot?" Jack asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
Dr. Tucker looked back at Karen and Jack and smiled. "Sorry, I was so focused on making sure everything was fine with the baby I forgot I would need to point some things out to you both."  
  
"Never mind that," Karen said, letting go of Jack's hand and putting her hand on his chest. "Just check and make sure the baby's okay and then tell us what's there."  
  
"Sure," Dr. Tucker said. He moved the instrument on Karen's stomach and said, "Alright, I see the head.and it looks like its developing perfectly." After studying the ultrasound for twenty minutes, he finally said, "Well, your baby is perfectly fine Mr. and Mrs. McFarland."  
  
Karen closed her eyes tightly in relief and felt tears fall down her cheeks. She was a little startled when she felt Jack kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw that he was smiling broadly even though he had tears in his eyes too.  
  
"Would you like me to print out a few of the ultrasound pictures?" Dr. Tucker asked quietly. "I can tell you what's in them once they're printed."  
  
"Please," Karen said quickly.  
  
Dr. Tucker hit a few buttons on the machine before turning it off and standing up. He then wiped of the jelly from Karen's stomach with a towel and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
When the doctor had left, Karen pulled down her blouse and zipped up her pants before getting off of the table. She immediately wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and buried her face in his shoulder as she cried softly.  
  
"God, what a huge relief," Jack said as he held Karen tightly. "Are you okay Kare?"  
  
Karen pushed back a little from him and said, "I'm okay, just happy that the baby's fine."  
  
Jack hugged her tightly. "That was our baby," he said in an awed tone of voice.  
  
"I know, it was amazing, wasn't it Jackie?" Karen asked, smiling up at him.  
  
Kissing a tear that was falling down her cheek; Jack reached into his jean pocket and took out a handkerchief, handing it to Karen.  
  
A few minutes later, Dr. Tucker returned to the room and said, "Why don't you come over to my office where there's better light to see the pictures."  
  
Jack and Karen followed the doctor over to his office where he had them sit down and he handed them a few ultrasound pictures. As the two looked over them, the doctor pointed out different features that were visible.  
  
"I hope that you'll remain calm for the rest of your pregnancy," Dr. Tucker said, sitting behind his desk after all the pictures had been looked at. "For the sake of your health and the baby's health."  
  
"What about when I deliver the baby?" Karen asked.  
  
Dr. Tucker sighed and said, "I can't really tell you anything until it actually takes place. But taking into account your answers to my questions and the ultrasound, I can be almost sure the delivery will not have any problems."  
  
~~~  
  
When they got back to the penthouse, Jack had Karen rest in bed for the remainder of the day.  
  
"How are you feeling," Jack asked her after they had eaten lunch on the bed.  
  
"I'm a little less scared," Karen answered truthfully. "But I'm still worried about the delivery." She finished the last of the chamomile tea Jack had made her and then lay down on the bed.  
  
Jack got off of the bed and pulled the covers over Karen. He kissed her deeply for a long time before pulling back and saying, "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Karen ran her fingers down Jack's cheek and said, "Love you too."  
  
Leaving the room so Karen could sleep for a while, Jack decided to call Katherine over so Karen would have more than just his comfort.  
  
~~~  
  
Coming out of a deep sleep, Karen heard a familiar voice and she opened her eyes. "Kath?" she said, seeing her sister sitting at the window seat with Jack.  
  
"Hullo Kare," Katherine said after she had gotten up from the window seat and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Karen asked, confused.  
  
"Your husband called me and told me that you're worried about the baby and yourself," Katherine answered.  
  
"Oh," Karen said quietly. She was quiet for a moment before looking up at her sister and asking, "How did Amber's mother die? You never really said why exactly."  
  
Katherine looked uncomfortable for a moment before asking, "Are you sure you want to hear about that?" When her sister nodded, she sighed and said, "There were a couple of reasons why Rosalyn died when she gave birth to Amber. The major one was she was cut at some point and she bled to death before the doctors could stop the bleeding."  
  
Karen seemed to go a little pale, but she told Katherine to continue.  
  
"Rosalyn was also severely underweight for a pregnant woman," Katherine said sadly. "She weighed only one hundred and seven pounds when Amber was born. And there's also the fact that she was simply a petite woman. Her body was just not able to withstand delivering a child."  
  
"Oh god," Karen murmured. She grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"But don't worry, that that will happen to you Kare," Katherine said reassuringly. "You are the complete opposite of Rosalyn. I don't have any doubts as to whether you'll deliver this baby successfully."  
  
Sitting up in the bed, Karen hugged Katherine tightly before turning to Jack. "I want to go out for dinner poodle," she said.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want to do Kare," he answered.  
  
"Will you and Amber come?" Karen asked Katherine.  
  
"Yes, we'll come," Katherine said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get something to drink."  
  
"I'll come with you," Jack said. "Do you want anything Kare?"  
  
"Just some ginger ale," Karen answered.  
  
As she and Jack walked down to the kitchen, Katherine asked him, "Did the doctor give you any pictures from the ultrasound?"  
  
"Yeah, he did, they're upstairs in the room if you want to see them," Jack said he got a bottle of water and a can of ginger ale from the refrigerator. He got a glass and was about to leave when the doorbell suddenly rang. "I'll go get that." He left the kitchen and went to the front door, opening it.  
  
"Hello, I need to speak with Karen Wa... I mean McFarland," the man on the other side of the door said.  
  
"Who are you?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm Edward O'Neill," the man answered.  
  
"Oh, come on in," Jack said, stepping back. Karen had told him about this lawyer from Will's firm who was so interested in Katherine. "My wife is upstairs if you want to speak with her."  
  
"If it's not too much trouble," Edward said.  
  
Jack nodded and led him up the stairs to the bedroom. "Karen," he said when he got into the room. "Edward O'Neill is here and wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hi Eddie," Karen said, wondering why he was there. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Clearing his throat nervously, Edward said, "I was wondering if I might have the phone number of your sister Katherine. I... I would like to take her out sometime in the future."  
  
"What's going on here?" Katherine said, coming into the room suddenly. "Oh, hello Mr. O'Neill, how nice to see you again."  
  
"Ah, Ms. Riley," Edward said in surprised. "Um, I was wondering if I might ask you something."  
  
"Of course, what is it?" Katherine said.  
  
"Well, if you'd like, maybe we could go out for dinner and a movie sometime," Edward stammered out nervously.  
  
"Oh, n-" Katherine started to say.  
  
"She'll go," Karen said quickly. "When are you planning on going out?"  
  
"It won't be for a month or so," Edward said. "I have some business to attend to in Europe. Would you really like to go out Ms. Riley?"  
  
Glancing at her sister briefly, Katherine turned back to Edward and studied him for a moment.  
  
The man was tall, about as tall as Jack was, with long slender hands which Katherine knew immediately as 'piano hands' like her own. He had slightly wavy, light brown hair that was very short. And he had wide, cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, I should like to go," Katherine said, giving up. She took out a business card from her purse and handed it to Edward. "My cell phone number is on there. Call me when you've returned and we'll schedule a night when we're both free."  
  
Taking the business card from her, Edward allowed his fingers to lightly brush Katherine's hand. "I'll talk to you in a month Ms. Riley... Katherine."  
  
"I hope you enjoy your trip Mr. O' Neill," Katherine said firmly.  
  
Nodding to Karen and Jack, Edward left the room quickly before leaving the penthouse.  
  
"Never do that again," Katherine said, after waiting a couple of minutes, to her sister. With that she said a quick goodbye to Jack and Karen before returning to her apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
Later on that night, Karen and Jack got back to the penthouse after having dinner at Katherine's.  
  
"Well at least you know she's not mad at you," Jack said as the two of them got ready for bed.  
  
"Oh, I don't care if she's mad at me," Karen said, crawling into the bed. "At least I got her a date."  
  
"You're so charitable, Kare," Jack said as he got into bed.  
  
"I know poodle," Karen said with a smile. "I've always helped my friends that are in need."  
  
Jack smiled and kissed her deeply for a long time. He ran his hand up her thigh, pulling up her nightgown. He then pulled back and shook his head. "Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Karen asked, confused.  
  
"We should just get some sleep," Jack said. He was about to reach over and turn off the lamp on the nightstand when Karen grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked, looking back at her.  
  
Karen didn't say anything, but she pulled him back on the bed and kissed him on his lips before kissing him all over his face. She unbuttoned his pajama shirt and said, "Make love to me my sweet Jack."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Karen said nodding her head. "I need something to make me forget I was so scared."  
  
Jack smiled and had Karen sit up so he could pull off her nightgown. When he saw that she wasn't wearing anything under the nightgown, he grinned. "You were already planning on doing this tonight," he said.  
  
"Yep," Karen said, kissing him on the lips before helping him pull off the rest of his clothing.  
  
Nuzzling and kissing her shoulder, Jack made love to Karen very gently. While doing so, he was vaguely aware of her hands in his hair messing it up.  
  
Just before she reached her edge, Karen pulled Jack's head up to hers for a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she gave a loud moan of pleasure and fell back against the pillows.  
  
Jack, meanwhile, buried his face into Karen's neck and gave a muffled groan of ecstasy. Not even waiting to catch his breath, he moved over to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Thank you Jackie," Karen said, resting her head on his chest and putting her arms around him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked as he pulled the covers over them.  
  
"Of course, I'll be fine," Karen answered.  
  
"Kare, I was thinking..." Jack started to say. "Maybe we should cut down on the number of times we make love, just until after the baby's born."  
  
"I was thinking that too," Karen said, surprising Jack. "I just wasn't sure if you would want to do that."  
  
Smiling, Jack kissed her forehead softly before wrapping an arm around Karen's body. His hand naturally rested on the top of Karen's stomach, and he stroked the skin softly with his thumb.  
  
"Good night Jackie," Karen said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"'Night Kare," Jack answered. He let go of her and then sat up taking the covers off of himself and Karen. While she watched him with a confused look on her face, he kissed her stomach and whispered, "Good night."  
  
Giggling slightly as Jack settled back in the bed next to her, Karen snuggled on top of his chest and kissed his chin. "I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"I love you too," Jack said, his hand again resting on Karen's stomach. "Both of you." 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: May Romance

A/N: Big thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
A/N #2: Like I mentioned before, I am not a medical doctor. So the medical stuff in this chapter I either made up or learned from TV or reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
May Romance  
  
One morning at the end of May, Karen woke up with a weird feeling in her stomach. She placed her hand on the top of her swelling abdomen and was surprised when she felt a sharp tap where her palm was. Smiling, she reached over and shook Jack's arm to wake him up.  
  
Snorting slightly, Jack opened his eyes and looked at Karen. "Wha?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Put your hand here," Karen said, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach.  
  
"What am I waiting-" Jack started to say when he felt a kick to his palm. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"It's got a good kick," Karen said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be a soccer player I bet," Jack said grinning. He felt another kick under his hand and said, "That feels so weird."  
  
"No kidding," Karen said wryly.  
  
Jack grinned and kissed her deeply for a few minutes. When he pulled away from her he pulled her close and they went back to sleep for a few hours.  
  
~~~  
  
Katherine ran out of the subway station and crossed the street before going into a building. She took the elevator to the fifteenth floor and waved to Jack and Karen who were sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Tucker's office already. "Sorry I'm so late," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Did you come from work?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah, I forgot to keep an eye on the clock," Katherine answered. "Your doctor hasn't called you in yet has he?"  
  
"No, not yet," Karen answered.  
  
Just then, a nurse came out and called Karen's name and the three of them got up and went back to an examination room.  
  
While Karen got herself ready for the ultrasound, Katherine asked, "Why did you want me to come here today?"  
  
"You're going to be this baby's aunt," Karen said. "I thought you would want to see it."  
  
"Are we going to find out the sex of the baby?" Jack asked.  
  
"I want to know," Karen said. "That way we'll know if we need to buy girl or boy clothes."  
  
Jack nodded and sat down next to the table where Karen was laying and he took her hand in his.  
  
A few minutes later, Dr. Tucker came into the room and said, "Hello, it's good to see you both again."  
  
"Hello doctor," Karen said. "I hope its okay; I had my sister Katherine come in with us today."  
  
"That's just fine," Dr. Tucker said, nodding at Katherine. "Alright, before we get the ultrasound done, are you having any problems with the baby?"  
  
"No, I'm okay," Karen said, placing her hand on her stomach which was uncovered for the ultrasound.  
  
"Okay, any questions at all from either of you?" Dr. Tucker said. When Jack and Karen shook their heads, he went over to the machine and put the jelly on Karen's stomach before starting the ultrasound. When he stopped moving the instrument, he pointed to the screen and said, "Okay, everything looks good again."  
  
When he heard that, Jack leaned over and gave Karen a kiss.  
  
"Did you want me to let you know what the sex of the baby is?" Dr. Tucker asked after he had finished his examination of the baby.  
  
"Yeah, we want to know," Karen said, smiling and squeezing Jack's hand.  
  
Nodding, Dr. Tucker turned back to the screen and looked for a few minutes while Karen and Jack waited anxiously to hear. After a while he turned to them and said, "Well, it looks like you'll be having a baby girl in about four and a half months."  
  
Karen cried out lightly with happiness and clutched Jack's hand tightly again.  
  
Smiling, Dr. Tucker wiped the jelly off of Karen's stomach before saying, "I'll have the pictures at the front desk for you whenever you're ready to go. And make an appointment to come back for a checkup in about three weeks."  
  
"Thanks Dr. Tucker," Jack said, smiling broadly.  
  
When the doctor had left, Katherine hugged her sister tightly and said, "I've got to get back to work. But I'm really happy for you two."  
  
"Come over for diner tonight," Karen said quickly.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to," Katherine said while she gave Jack a quick hug. "But if you want I can send Amber over."  
  
"I'll have Driver go over to your place to pick her up," Karen said as she pulled down her blouse. "Oh, and Kath, you can start designing the baby's room now."  
  
"I'll try and get started tonight," Katherine said. "I'll see you both later." With that she left the room.  
  
"You know what we need to do now Kare," Jack said as he helped her off the table.  
  
"Shop?" Karen asked hopefully.  
  
Jack nodded and pulled Karen into a tight hug. "A little girl," Jack said.  
  
"I know, we need to start thinking of names," Karen said before they kissed deeply for a moment.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Jack was on his and Karen's bed, lying on his stomach. He was looking through a baby name book when Karen came into the room.  
  
"Have you found any names yet?" she asked as she walked over to the bed.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't really know if they're any good for our baby," Jack said. He closed the book as Karen got on top of the bed, kneeling next to him. "I was thinking..." he started to say as Karen began to massage his shoulders. "Maybe we could call her-"  
  
"No way Jackie," Karen said quickly, interrupting him. "I'm not calling our baby girl Cher."  
  
Looking back at Karen over his shoulder, he said, "How did you know I was going to suggest that?"  
  
"We knew each other very well poodle, remember?" Karen answered.  
  
"Alright so we won't name her that," Jack said, looking back down at the book. He thought for a moment and then said, "Why don't we just wait until the baby's born to name it? That would probably be easier."  
  
"That's true," Karen said. "Turn over Jackie."  
  
"What?" Jack asked, confused.  
  
"Just turn over," Karen said.  
  
Jack did as she said, and Karen immediately kissed him deeply. He snaked his tongue out into her mouth and he was satisfied when he heard her moan slightly.  
  
Breaking apart from him, Karen started to unbutton Jack's shirt and kissed his chest once it was opened.  
  
After a few moments, Jack buried his fingers in Karen's bun and pulled her head up to his for a long kiss. While they were kissing, he sat up, forcing Karen to sit up as well, and then lay her down on the pillows. Working quickly, he then unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it off along with her bra. He kissed and sucked on her breasts for a long time before he took off the rest of her clothes and then his own.  
  
Karen looked up at Jack s he started to make love to her and she pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips very gently.  
  
When Jack hit his edge several minutes later, he groaned and held Karen more tightly.  
  
And at the same time, Karen dug her fingers into his back and cried out Jack's name as she reached her edge.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack moved to the other side of Karen and kissed her lightly. "I love you," he whispered, taking her hair out of its bun. When all the hairpins were out, he fanned her hair out on the pillow with his fingers.  
  
"I love you too my sweet Jack, so much," Karen said as he lay down next to her. She snuggled up on his chest and she put her hand on her stomach as Jack covered the both of them with the bed sheets.  
  
"Good night Kare," Jack said, putting his arm around her and placing his hand on top of her hand that was on her stomach.  
  
"'Night my big strong man," Karen said, closing her eyes and falling asleep soon after.  
  
~~~  
  
On the other side of Manhattan, Katherine was sitting at her work table she had placed on the balcony. She was trying to design the bedroom for her future niece. After working on design after design and throwing each one away, she left the balcony to get a drink.  
  
Katherine's cell phone rang suddenly, and she ran over to where it was resting on the kitchen table. She answered it saying, "Katherine Riley, how can I help you?"  
  
"Um, hello Katherine," a male voice at the other end said. "This is Edward O' Neill."  
  
"Ah yes, you're back from Europe I gather?" Katherine said, walking back out to the balcony.  
  
"I am," Edward answered. "And I was wondering when you'd like to go out for that dinner and movie."  
  
"Tomorrow night I'm free," Katherine said, looking up at the sky.  
  
"I'm free as well," Edward said in a cheerful voice. "What time would you like me to get you?"  
  
As she and Edward worked out the details for their date the next night, Katherine suddenly realized how she wanted to design the baby's room.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. O'Neill," Katherine said as he started to talk about his trip to Europe. "But I have some urgent work I need to do. I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh, well goodnight Katherine," Edward said, sounding a little hurt.  
  
Katherine hung up the phone and quickly sat at her desk and started sketching her design for the room.  
  
~~~  
  
The next evening, which happened to be Saturday night, Karen and Jack were at Katherine's apartment, helping her get ready for her date with Edward O' Neill.  
  
"God Kath, it's like looking at a nun's closet," Karen said, looking at the clothes in her sister's closet.  
  
"I don't think nuns have closets Kare," Katherine said, watching her sister go through her clothes.  
  
"Honey, how are you going to impress Eddie if you're dressed in what you're wearing now?" Karen said, turning to Katherine.  
  
Katherine looked down at her outfit. She had put on a business suit with a long jacket and dark blue blouse. "I don't want to impress this guy Kare," she said flatly.  
  
"Come on Kat," Jack said from where he was looking through her jewelry. "Just dress up for fun tonight even if you don't end up liking him."  
  
"He's right Kath," Karen said, pulling out a blouse. "I mean, when was the last time you slept with a man?"  
  
The room was dead silent for a long time, and Karen looked back at her sister. "You're still a vir-"  
  
"I am," Katherine said quickly.  
  
Karen and Jack looked at each other. "Put this on honey," Karen said quietly, giving Katherine a light blue blouse and a green and blue plaid skirt.  
  
~~~  
  
At seven o'clock, Edward O'Neill knocked on the door of Katherine's apartment. When the door opened, he smiled and said, "Hi Karen"  
  
"Come on in Eddie," Karen said, waving him inside. "Katherine's just helping her daughter get ready to leave."  
  
"She has a daughter?" Edward asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Karen said.  
  
"Auntie Karen, Mummy-" Amber said, running into the room. She paused when she saw Edward and she hid behind Karen.  
  
"Amber, this is Eddie, he's taking your mom out for dinner," Karen said, trying to bring her niece out in front of her.  
  
"Hello Mr. O'Neill," Katherine said. She handed a backpack to her daughter and said, "As soon as I say good night to my daughter I'll be ready to leave."  
  
Edward, who was staring at her, could only nod.  
  
Katherine smiled and knelt down in front of her daughter and said, "You take care not to bother your Auntie Karen too much alright?"  
  
"Don't worry Kath," Karen said, taking Amber's hand.  
  
"Okay, love," Katherine said. She kissed her daughter's forehead and then stood up. "I'll pick her up tomorrow afternoon Kare." She hugged her sister and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Have fun you two," Karen said.  
  
"Especially you Kat," Jack said as he followed his wife and niece out of the apartment.  
  
When they had gone, Katherine turned to Edward, who was still staring at her, and said, "Shall we go then Mr. O' Neill?"  
  
"Sure, and please, call me Edward," he answered.  
  
Katherine nodded and they left the apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
After they left the theater, Edward and Katherine walked back to her apartment where they had coffee on the balcony.  
  
"So...have you been married before?" Edward asked.  
  
"No, Amber is my adopted daughter," Katherine answered.  
  
"Oh," Edward said awkwardly. They were quiet for a long time until Edward said, "I had a nice time tonight, and I hope you did as well."  
  
Katherine thought back on that evening, and she nodded to agree. She had had a nice time too, but she had been uncomfortable whenever Edward had tried to take her hand at dinner and in the theater. She was startled out of her reverie when she felt a hand brushing her hair.  
  
"You're an extremely beautiful woman Katherine," Edward said softly, placing his hand on her cheek. He put his other hand on the small of her back and drew her closer.  
  
"Edward...wait," Katherine whispered helplessly. When his lips were inches away from hers, she pulled back and cried, "NO!"  
  
His hands falling down at his sides, Edward looked at Katherine with a hurt and confused look on his face. "Katherine...I-I'm sorry," he said feebly.  
  
"No, it's just..." Katherine said, trying her hardest not to cry. "I don't really want to be in a relationship right now."  
  
"Oh, I see," Edward said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"You are a wonderful man Edward," Katherine said. "I would be happy if we could just be friends."  
  
Edward smiled and said, "Sure that would be nice."  
  
Walking up to him, Katherine kissed his cheek and said, "I'm a bit tired, so if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed."  
  
"Oh, alright," Edward said, walking with her into the apartment. "Do you mind if I call you tomorrow?"  
  
Katherine walked over to the kitchen and wrote something own on a piece of paper. She handed it to Edward and said, "That's my home number. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Alright, good night Katherine," Edward said, kissing her cheek softly. He then left the apartment, feeling as if his heart was broken into tiny pieces.  
  
~~~  
  
The next afternoon, Katherine went over to the penthouse to pick up her daughter. She was led into the dinning room by Rosario and was surprised to see Edward sitting at the table, eating with her sister, brother-in-law and daughter.  
  
"Hi Kath," Karen said. She got up from the table and walked to her sister, taking her arm and leading her into the living room. "Just so you know, he lives in a penthouse in this building," she said before Katherine could ask. "Jack saw him when he and Amber walked Essex this morning and invited him for lunch. What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing," Katherine said. She looked at her sister, and seeing the doubting look there, sighed and said, "He tried to kiss me but I stopped him and we agreed to be friends."  
  
"Oh, so that means he just went along with you," Karen said, frowning at her sister. "Kath, you need to find someone to l-" She stopped suddenly and put a hand to her stomach.  
  
"Kare?" Katherine said, instantly worried.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine," Karen said, reassuring her sister. "She's been giving me some good kicks lately."  
  
"You didn't tell me she was moving," Katherine said, smiling. She thanked her niece mentally for distracting Karen from the subject of Edward.  
  
"Yeah, here," Karen said, taking Katherine's hand and putting it on the side of her stomach.  
  
After waiting a few seconds, Katherine cried out in surprise when she felt a strong tap underneath her hand. "Kare...that was so incredible," she said happily, hugging her sister.  
  
"I know," Karen said as she and her sister walked back to the dinning room. "I've been telling Jackie that it's getting annoying, but," she smiled serenely and placed a hand on her abdomen, "It's the most amazing thing."  
  
"Of course it is," Katherine said. "Oh, and I've got the baby's room designed. I've brought the sketches with me; we can look at them after lunch."  
  
~~~  
  
After lunch had been eating and Edward had left, Katherine brought out the sketches and showed them to Karen and Jack.  
  
"Wow, these are fabulous Kat," Jack said, standing behind Karen's chair, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"What do you think Kare?" Katherine asked anxiously.  
  
"It's perfect," Karen answered, taking Katherine's hand and squeezing it. "You can start on the room as soon as you want to."  
  
Katherine smiled and hugged her sister tightly before hugging Jack. "Thank you for letting me do this guys."  
  
"Auntie Karen," Amber said. "Can I feel the baby kick now?"  
  
"Sure thing honey," Karen said.  
  
Amber put her hand on her aunt's stomach and giggled after waiting a few moments. "The baby's kicking Mummy," she said.  
  
"I know love," Katherine said, ruffling her daughter's hair. "Your cousin's likely to be a great football player."  
  
"You mean soccer," Jack said quickly.  
  
"They're the same thing in England, Brother Jack," Katherine said laughingly.  
  
"Can I play with the baby once it's born?" Amber asked.  
  
"This is your cousin honey," Karen said. "Of course you're going to play with her." With that she hugged her niece and kissed the top of her head while Jack and Katherine looked on. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Family Visit

A/N: Big thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
A/N #2: Like I mentioned before, I am not a medical doctor. So the medical stuff in this chapter I either made up or learned from TV or reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
Family Visit  
  
As the month of June passed, there were a lot of noticeable changes for Karen. The most obvious one was that her pregnant belly was very obvious as she was in her seventh month. She now had to wear maternity clothes, but the plus side was that Barneys carried designer maternity clothes, so she hadn't had to worry about looking like she came from one of the square states.  
  
Another thing was the fact that Karen appeared to be shorter. During her sixth month, she had started getting back pains and was told to wear flat shoes by her doctor. Karen had scoffed at that and instead just wore shorter heels. Eventually, the back pains annoyed her so much that she gave up and admitted to Jack that she needed flat shoes for the rest of her pregnancy.  
  
The next day, Jack had surprised her with a pair of black Gucci shoes and a pair of black Armani shoes that didn't have heels. Karen had been so pleased that she had dragged him to the bed where they made love the rest of the day.  
  
In the middle of June however, Jack and Karen had agreed that they wouldn't have sex anymore until after their daughter was born. At this point, when they went to bed at night, they would talk about how they were going to raise their baby and what they wanted for her. One night, they agreed that they would take their daughter to Ireland at least once a year so she would get to know her own culture, since she would be three-quarters Irish.  
  
Unlike most pregnant women, Karen didn't have too many cravings. There were only two things which she seemed to want a lot, and that was peanut butter and banana sandwiches and chocolate chip cookies. Whenever she had her cravings, Jack would always either make her a sandwich or make the cookies for her. Unknowingly, Jack had found a way to make Karen love him even more as he treated her so tenderly and so much like a queen.  
  
Jack himself found he was even more in love with Karen as the month went by. Every time he placed his hand on her stomach and felt their daughter move, he was so awed by the fact Karen was carrying their child, that his heart felt like it would burst with happiness.  
  
The couple spent their days and nights during June in a state of bliss about each other and their baby. It was as if they had created a world of their own, and it seemed nothing bad could touch their happiness and love. And indeed, nothing ever really did as the days passed on.  
  
~~~  
  
Later on that month, Katherine received the news that her brother, Robert, and sister in law, Sara, had adopted a little boy in London since they had found out they couldn't have a child of their own. They would be coming to New York City so Katherine and Amber could meet their son. Katherine immediately became nervous about the visit, as she knew her brother would become suspicious of Edward and his relationship with her.  
  
Ever since their date the month before, she and Edward had spent a lot of time together. And yet they still remained friends, much to Edward's disappointment and annoyance; he was still deeply in love with Katherine.  
  
~~~  
  
"Remind me again, Kat, what time does your brother get here?" Will asked Katherine.  
  
"He said their flight came in about, twenty minutes ago," Katherine said, looking at the clock hanging on the wall.  
  
Katherine, Amber, Jack, Karen, Will, Grace and Edward were all in Katherine's apartment to greet Robert and Sara Riley, and to meet their adopted son.  
  
"Why was it so important that you meet this boy?" Karen asked from where she was sitting on the couch.  
  
"He's the next Lord Riley and the heir to Eadoin," Katherine said, busily setting the tables set up next to the kitchen.  
  
"How come you didn't want to be Lady Riley after your brother dies?" Edward asked, helping her.  
  
"I've my roots settled pretty deeply here Edward," Katherine answered.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Will went over to answer it.  
  
"Hullo Will," Robert Riley said. He shook his hand and then walked into the apartment.  
  
"Bobby!" Katherine cried. She handed the forks she was holding to Edward and ran to her brother.  
  
Smiling broadly, Robert threw his arms around Katherine and spun her around. "You look beautiful Emma," he whispered so only she could hear.  
  
"Thanks Bobby," Katherine said, looking a little guilty. "And you're looking well."  
  
"What's wrong Emma?" Robert asked.  
  
"Oh Kat, it's so nice to see you!" Sara Riley said, going to hug her sister in law after hugging the others. "You look so nice with your mum's necklace."  
  
"Thank you Sara," Katherine said. She pulled back from the hug and asked, "So where's my nephew?"  
  
"Richard, come here love," Sara said, going back out to the hallway. When she came back into the apartment, she was holding a young boy of six by the hand. "Richard, this is your Auntie Katherine."  
  
"Hello Richard," Katherine said, kneeling down and holding her arms out to the boy.  
  
The boy shyly whispered hello and then stepped into Katherine's embrace.  
  
Katherine stroked the boy's blonde hair and then kissed his forehead. "I want you to meet your cousin Richard," she said. "Come here Amber."  
  
Amber stood next to her mother and waved at Richard. "Hullo, I'm Amber Riley," she said, smiling. "Want to go see my room? I've got a dog."  
  
"You 'ave a dog?" the boy asked excitedly with a thick Cockney accent.  
  
"Yeah, come on," Amber answered, holding out her hand. When her cousin took the hand, she pulled him over to her room.  
  
"A darling boy," Katherine said to Sara and Robert.  
  
"I know, I just wish we could have had one ourselves," Sara said. She then shrugged and said, "Oh well, he's our son now and we love him dearly."  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, after eating the dinner that Katherine and Edward had made, everyone was sitting around the living room.  
  
"I've wanted to ask you all night Karen," Sara said, putting down her coffee. "How many months are you pregnant now?"  
  
"Seven months," Karen said, resting her hand on her stomach.  
  
"How are you doing so far?" Sara asked.  
  
"I'm okay, it's getting a little uncomfortable now though," Karen said.  
  
"You're very lucky," Sara said softly.  
  
The room was quiet for a long time before Robert spoke. "So Edward how is it that you know my sister?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, well we bumped into each other at Will's office," Edward answered. He gazed at Katherine and said, "I asked her out a few days later."  
  
"Did she actually go out with you?" Sara asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, we went out for dinner and a movie," Katherine said sharply.  
  
"Consider yourself a very lucky man," Sara said. "There were dozens of men who wanted a chance to go out with Kat back in York; she snubbed every one of them."  
  
"Emma, may I speak with you in private for a minute?" Robert said, standing up.  
  
"Sure," Katherine said.  
  
Robert took her arm and led her back into her room. "Are you dating that guy?" he hissed once the bedroom door was closed.  
  
"No Bobby," Katherine answered, slightly scared.  
  
"What the hell is this Bobby shit?" Robert asked his eyes livid.  
  
"His name is Edward," Katherine said, now fully scared. "I see him more then you, so he'll be Edward and you'll be Bobby."  
  
"God, damn it!" Robert yelled. "I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do, but I told you not in that way," Katherine said. "Christ Bobby, we had this all worked out when I saw you last."  
  
"I told you I'll always love you," Robert said.  
  
"Listen to me," Katherine spat out, her temper rising. "You've a wife and now you've got a son. You cannot love me anymore."  
  
"Are you telling me to stop having these feelings for you?" Robert said angrily. "Bloody hell Emma, there's no way on Earth I could ever do that!"  
  
"I don't love you Bobby," Katherine said. "You're my brother and that's as far as our relationship will go."  
  
There was a knock on the bed room door and Edward stuck his head inside. "Are you guys all right?" he asked, seeing the sibling's flushed faces.  
  
"We're fine Edward," Katherine said, smiling at her friend.  
  
"You're wife said she wants to go to the hotel Robert," Edward said.  
  
"Tell Sara we'll be back out in a moment," Katherine said. When Edward had closed the door behind him, she turned back to her brother. "I can't love you that way Bobby, I just can't," she said sadly. She walked past her brother and was about to open the door when he stopped her.  
  
"You love him," Robert said softly, putting his hand on her back.  
  
"Go back to your wife Robert, where you belong," Katherine said angrily, leaving the room quickly.  
  
~~~  
  
A few days later, the group, including Edward, Robert, Sara and Richard, were in Central Park, having a picnic at some picnic tables. After they had all eaten, Will, Jack, Grace, Robert, Amber, Katherine, Richard and Edward played a game of soccer.  
  
"Is it just me, or does Kat seem to hesitate around Edward?" Sara asked Karen. They were sitting at the table, watching the game.  
  
"She loves him," Karen said, watching her sister and Edward scuffle playfully for the soccer ball. "But she's afraid, why is that?"  
  
"I don't know," Sara said. "She never had a boyfriend growing up; I guess she's just afraid to love."  
  
Karen sighed and put her hand over her stomach. Normally she would be bugging her sister about Edward, but she didn't really feel up to it as she was slightly tired from the baby.  
  
Meanwhile, Amber dribbled past her cousin and kicked the soccer ball into the makeshift goal hey had set up, scoring.  
  
"And our team wins, five to three!" Edward cried, running over to Amber and lifting her up onto his shoulder.  
  
Katherine laughed as Edward ran around all of them. As she watched, Robert came up to her.  
  
"You can't deny it Kat," he said. Ever since their fight earlier, he had called her Kat instead of her middle name. "You're in love."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am," Katherine said, turning and walking over to where Sara and Karen were sitting.  
  
"Don't do what I did," Robert said, suddenly, grabbing her arm. "You act like you're strong, but I ken from our childhood, you were the more sensitive one."  
  
"I know," Katherine said, sighing. "But I don't want to get hurt."  
  
"Let me talk to him," Robert said.  
  
"Bobby," Katherine said, facing him. "Don't hu-"  
  
"I'm just going to talk with him, don't worry Kat," Robert said. He walked away from his sister, back to where Edward was walking with Amber. "Amber, I want to talk with Edward for a minute, go on with your mummy," he said to his niece.  
  
"Something wrong Robert?" Edward asked warily. He knew that for some reason this man didn't like him at all.  
  
"I wanted to talk with you about my sister," Robert said companionably. "I know that I haven't been too friendly with you since we've met. I want you to know the reason for that is because I've always looked out for Kat. And I know that you have some romantic feelings for my sister."  
  
"To be perfectly honest, I love her," Edward said, glancing past Robert to where Katherine was helping pack up the picnic.  
  
"Then let me tell you a few things," Robert said, forcing him to stop walking. "She's in love with you as well, but I don't think she loves you with as much intensity. Try gradually to form a romantic relationship with her and she may end up returning your feelings. And one more thing, if you break her heart, I swear I'll come back here and strangle you with my bare hands."  
  
As Robert walked away, Edward looked again at Katherine. His mood lifted considerably now he knew that she loved him. Squaring his shoulders, he continued walking back towards the group, determined to make a relationship with Katherine, no matter if it took him years to do so.  
  
~~~  
  
After Robert, Sara and Richard had returned to England, Edward decided to approach Katherine about their relationship.  
  
On the Monday of that week, Edward went to Grace's office to pick up Katherine for lunch.  
  
"Hi Eddie," Karen said from her desk as he walked in.  
  
"Hey Kare," Edward said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me Katherine."  
  
Grace and Karen glanced at each other, smirking. Every time he came into the office and saw Katherine, he would forget all about the other people that were in the room.  
  
"Sure thing just let me finish this up here," Katherine said, she drew a few more lines on her paper and then said, "Finished! Let's get out of here."  
  
"Don't come back until three," Grace called after Katherine as the two left.  
  
"Thanks Grace," Katherine called back.  
  
~~~  
  
After they had eaten a quick lunch at a nearby bistro, Katherine and Edward went to Central Park and walked around.  
  
"There was a reason I took you out to lunch today Katherine," Edward said quietly. When she was silent, he continued, "I would really like to start a relationship with you."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Katherine shook her head slowly. "I don't know Edward," she whispered.  
  
"I promise if we do, we can take things as slow as you want," Edward said pleadingly. "Please Katherine, please give us a chance." He had stepped in front of her, and they were standing in the middle of the path.  
  
Katherine closed her eyes tightly and then sighed, "Yes, I suppose if we go slowly." She opened her eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
"Thank you Katherine," Edward said. "So...when would you like to go out?"  
  
"Tomorrow night if you're free," Katherine said as they started to walk back to Grace's office.  
  
"I'm free," Edward said. "I'll call you later tonight so we can work out the details."  
  
When they reached the Puck building, Katherine kissed Edward's cheek quickly before going up to the office saying, "Talk to you tonight."  
  
~~~  
  
One night, Karen walked out of the bathroom and saw that Jack was already in the bed under the covers. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked her, putting his hand on her stomach.  
  
"I miss you poodle," Karen said, taking Jack's hand off her stomach and kissing the fingers.  
  
"Kare, we agreed that we would stop having sex until the baby's born," Jack said sternly. He wasn't doing a good job at being convincing, he missed making love to Karen too.  
  
"We can make an exception," Karen said before taking Jack's hand and putting it down her nightgown so he was holding her bare breast.  
  
"But...the baby..." Jack said weakly. His hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it started to lightly knead Karen's breast.  
  
"It'll be fine," Karen said, putting her hand down Jack's pajama trousers.  
  
Groaning from pleasure as she stroked him, Jack took his hand out of her nightgown and sat up so he could kiss her.  
  
Karen withdrew her hand and lay back on the pillows as Jack hovered above her.  
  
"Uh, I think we've got a problem," he said, looking down at her.  
  
Knowing that he was talking about her stomach, Karen sat up and had Jack lay down as she got on top of him, pulling off his trousers and boxers before unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Wait, wait," Jack managed to say as she straddled him. He reached up and pulled her nightgown up over her head, throwing it on the floor. He then put his hands on her waist and they started to make love.  
  
Karen reached her edge first, yelling Jack's name with a voice that was hoarse from their lovemaking.  
  
When Jack hit his edge, he groaned and then shouted out, "Karen! Oh...god damn!"  
  
Completely exhausted, Karen got off of Jack and lay out next to him. She placed a hand on her stomach, which, like the rest of her body was covered in sweat. When she felt movement after a few moments, she smiled. 'Smart girl,' she thought to herself.  
  
"You okay?" Jack asked, turning toward her and nuzzling her hair.  
  
"Perfect and the baby's fine to," Karen said. She smiled and said, "She didn't move an inch while we made love."  
  
Jack, who was busy kissing Karen's head and rubbing her breast again, nodded.  
  
"Easy with the girls Jackie," Karen said as he moved to the other breast.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" Jack asked, his voice slightly muffled by her hair.  
  
"No," Karen answered laughingly. "They're a little tender though, so don't go crazy."  
  
"I won't," Jack said, suddenly moving. He went to her breasts, nuzzling the base of them with his nose and lips. After doing that for a few moments, he trailed his lips up and took the top of one breast into his mouth.  
  
As Jack started to suck on first one breast then the other, Karen could feel herself growing more and aroused. She didn't want to stop what Jack was doing, but she desperately wanted to make love to him. "Jack...Jackie..." Karen whispered several minutes into his assault on her breasts. "Stop."  
  
Looking up at his wife, Jack asked, "You didn't like it?"  
  
"I love that," Karen said. And then with a giggle, "So do the girls."  
  
"Why'd you make me stop?" Jack said.  
  
Karen didn't answer, but she got up so she was straddling Jack again. "I felt you still wanted me," she said in a sexy voice, grinding her hips into his.  
  
"Oh god Kare," Jack groaned as she started to make love to him. He wrapped his arms around her and then took over, starting to breathe more harshly.  
  
They climaxed at the same time, yelling each other's names with complete abandonment as their souls were bonded again.  
  
"Oh...KAREN!" Jack yelled out.  
  
"JACK!" Karen screamed back.  
  
Now that they were completely sated, Jack had Karen get off of him and lay down so they could sleep.  
  
"We're going to make love again poodle," Karen whispered lazily, running her perfectly manicured nails over Jack's sweaty bare chest.  
  
"Yeah, I think we kind of need to," Jack said he wrapped and arm around her, pulling her to him tightly. He kissed Karen deeply and said tiredly, "Goodnight Kare, love you."  
  
Karen mumbled a goodnight and she rested her head on Jack's chest, falling asleep instantly, completely satisfied and content. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: New Life

A/N: Big thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
A/N #2: Like I mentioned before, I am not a medical doctor. So the medical stuff in this chapter I either made up or learned from TV or reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
New Life  
  
During the last two weeks of August, Karen became more and more worried about the upcoming delivery.  
  
Jack noticed her fear, as she would walk around the penthouse for a long time at night, her hands over her very much swollen stomach.  
  
One night, Jack woke up in the middle of the night and turned over to get closer to Karen. He wasn't surprised when his hand came down on the mattress. "She's walking again," he mumbled sleepily, getting out of bed.  
  
Karen walked into the living room, one hand rubbing her stomach slowly. She went over to a window and looked out on the park that was across the street. She was so preoccupied, that she nearly screamed when a hand came down on her shoulder.  
  
"It's just me Kare," Jack said quickly.  
  
Putting her free hand over his, she asked, "Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"I was going to ask you that," Jack said. He moved his hand from her shoulder and put it around her waist. "Come on, we'll talk in bed."  
  
When they were settled in their bed, Karen spoke first. "It takes me a longer time to fall asleep now poodle," she said. "Just so you know."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you're walking all over the house," Jack said, kissing her forehead softly.  
  
"Oh.that," Karen said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, that," Jack said. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sighing, Karen answered, "I'm getting more worried about what's going to happen during the delivery."  
  
"Kare, the doctor and your sister told you that you'll probably have a perfect delivery," Jack said comfortingly.  
  
"But what if I don't?" Karen asked worriedly.  
  
"Well.you know I was thinking of asking Kat to stay with us here until the baby's born," Jack said. "I know how much she means to you and she'll be able to comfort you better than I can."  
  
"Oh poodle, you're a great comforter," Karen said to him. "Kath doesn't have to come here; we'll be fine until the baby comes."  
  
"I want her here so that you have someone to talk with besides me," Jack said. "And besides, she doesn't sleep too much, so she could keep you company at night."  
  
"Alright," Karen said softly. "If you want to ask her, go ahead."  
  
Smiling, Jack kissed her softly and they went to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"Thanks again for doing this Kat," Jack said as he led his sister in law and niece to their temporary rooms.  
  
"Well anything to help ease Kare's mind until the baby's here," Katherine said, setting a suitcase on the bed of her daughter's room. "Where is she by the way?"  
  
"She went to her doctor, she had questions to ask him," Jack said.  
  
"Why didn't you go with her?" Katherine asked as they went to the next room.  
  
"She told me to help you two," Jack answered.  
  
"Oh, a lot of help the two of us needed," Katherine said, snorting.  
  
"I thought you guys would have a few minutes to talk about me before I came back," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Jack and Katherine turned to face Karen standing there, holding Amber's hand.  
  
"Hey Kare," Katherine said, hurrying over to her sister and hugging her tightly. "What'd you ask the doctor?"  
  
"I was looking into having a C-section instead of a regular birth," Karen answered. She stepped back from Katherine's hug and then took her arm. "Come and talk with me Kath."  
  
"Come on Amb," Jack said as the two walked out of the room. "Let's go play some video games."  
  
Once inside her and Jack's bedroom, Karen sat down on the bed and motioned for her sister to sit next to her. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well, it's really none of my business as to how the baby's delivered," Katherine said. "But in my own opinion, I think that you should go with a natural birth."  
  
"That's what my doctor said," Karen said quietly, resting a hand on her stomach. She sighed and said, "He did tell me that if the baby's not born by the fifth, then I'll have to get a C-section. I'm so worried about having a natural delivery though."  
  
Katherine nodded. "Let me tell you what my adoptive mother told me about Robert's birth," she said a few minutes later. "My mum was a petite woman, like Rosalyn, but she was stronger physically. Anyway, she and my father were worried terribly about whether the baby would be delivered with any difficulties. Finally, the day came and Mum delivered Robert." Here she paused for a moment.  
  
"What happened?" Karen asked impatiently.  
  
"My mother told me that the delivery was very difficult at first," Katherine said, continuing. "Mum was so worried about the baby, that she wasn't able to concentrate on the doctor's instructions. Eventually, the doctor had to give her an epidural so she would calm down enough. A few minutes after that, Robert was born and nothing else went wrong."  
  
Karen lay back against the pillows and said, "She really worried so much that she couldn't deliver the baby?"  
  
"Yeah, I hope you'll take something away from what I've just told you," Katherine said, taking her sister's hand.  
  
"I won't be able to stop worrying a little though," Karen said.  
  
"No one's expecting you not to," Katherine said. "But just take it easy and take things as they come Kare."  
  
Karen sat up suddenly and hugged her sister tightly, a small sob escaping her lips.  
  
"What's wrong?" Katherine asked, rubbing her sister's back.  
  
"You haven't noticed my mood swings?" Karen asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh, I thought something was wrong," Katherine said, letting go of her sister. "Of course I noticed the sudden crying and giggling for no reason Kare, hard not to."  
  
"Thanks so much for helping me Kath," Karen said, smiling.  
  
"Anything for my big sister," Katherine said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"You know I could give Eddie a call and invite him over for dinner," Karen said slyly, wiping tears off her cheeks.  
  
Laughing, Katherine said, "You're absolutely hopeless Kare."  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Katherine, Karen and Amber were all on Karen and Jack's bed. Katherine was braiding Amber's hair while Karen watched.  
  
"I keep forgetting to ask how you and Eddie are doing," Karen said.  
  
"We're okay," Katherine said. "We haven't gone out that much; his work has him very busy lately."  
  
"I'm just happy that you have a boyfriend," Karen said.  
  
"Hey, where am I supposed to sleep?" Jack asked, coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Come on Uncle Jack," Amber said, getting off the bed. "There's enough room."  
  
Karen and Katherine moved so Jack could lie on the side of the bed. "You know, a straight man would kill to be where I am right now," he said.  
  
Karen laughed and lifted Jack's hand, kissing his palm. "Unfortunately it's just you poodle," she said.  
  
"Even so, it's only half wasted," Katherine pointed out. "He is in love with you Kare." Smiling, she got off the bed and said to her daughter, "Come along love, you've school tomorrow."  
  
"Good night Uncle Jack," Amber said, kissing his cheek. She then went over to Karen and kissed her cheek, saying good night.  
  
When the two had left the room, Jack said, "I knew it was a good idea to ask her here. You look calmer already."  
  
"You were right Jackie," Karen said. "I'm so glad you asked her to come. But don't forget I'm happy you've been with me every step during this pregnancy."  
  
"You're welcome Kare," Jack said. He turned over and kissed her deeply, putting his hands up her pajama shirt.  
  
Katherine walked into the room, looking at a book in her hands, when she glanced up; she stopped and turned to leave. In her haste, she dropped her book on the floor.  
  
"Hey Kath," Karen said. "Come and sleep in our bed tonight."  
  
"No, that's okay," Katherine said her cheeks red. "You two probably want to be alone."  
  
"Don't worry Kat," Jack said, taking his hands out of Karen's shirt. "We haven't had sex for at least five weeks now."  
  
"Well, that's nice to know," Katherine said, her cheeks growing even redder. She walked over to the bed and got under the covers to her sister's right.  
  
Jack turned off the lamp on the bed side table and said, "Good night Kare, Kat."  
  
"G'night Brother Jack," Katherine said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Good night poodle," Karen said, kissing his cheek softly.  
  
~~~  
  
The morning of September second, Karen got out of bed before Jack woke up. For some reason, she had a lot more energy than she'd had for weeks. She walked to her closet and pulled on a skirt and blouse when a sharp pain in her abdomen made her scream in pain. She knelt on the floor, one hand on the chez lounge, the other on her stomach.  
  
"Kare, are you okay?" Jack asked, coming into the closet. When he saw that Karen was on the ground, he hurried over to her.  
  
"What's going on, I thought I heard a scream," Katherine said, coming to the closet. She saw her sister and gasped, "Is the baby coming Kare?"  
  
"I think so," Karen managed to gasp out as another shooting pain ripped through her stomach.  
  
Katherine immediately left and went over to the phone; she called down the Rosario and told her to get Driver to get the limo ready. When she hung up, she went back to the closet and said, "Jack, go get dressed and I'll get Karen down to the limo." When he was gone, she walked to her sister and helped her up. "I think you can mange the stairs Kare," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I can do that," Karen said as they walked out of the room.  
  
It took them a while to get down the stairs, and as they walked to the front door, Jack rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. When he reached Karen and Katherine, he took Karen's hand and helped her walk out of the penthouse.  
  
When they got in the limo, Katherine told Driver to go to the St. Francis hospital.  
  
Jack was holding Karen's hand, and she squeezed it tightly as another contraction came.  
  
"Try the breathing exercises Jack," Katherine said as she pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Breathing exercises?" Karen asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah, it'll help you with the pain," Jack answered.  
  
For the rest of the drive to the hospital, Katherine and Jack helped Karen breathe in deeply in an attempt to help divert her from the pain of the contractions.  
  
When they got to the ER, Karen was immediately put in a wheelchair and led to a private room. Once there, Karen was put into a hospital gown and put in the bed.  
  
As the nurse hooked up a few machines to Karen, Katherine said, "I called Will and Grace, they're going to pick up Amber at school and then come here."  
  
"That's good," Karen said, relaxing in between contractions. "Kath, you are going to stay and help me and Jackie with the delivery?"  
  
Katherine was surprised to hear the fear in her sister's voice and got up from the chair that was at the far side of the room. She walked over to the side of the bed and took Karen's hand. "If you guys want me to, then I will," she said.  
  
"Yeah, you should stay," Jack said quickly.  
  
"Thank you Ka-" Karen started to say, when another contraction came. She yelled in pain and gripped her sister's hand that was in her left hand, and then Jack's hand that was in her right.  
  
"Kare, I think you should get an epidural," Katherine said once her sister had loosened her grip.  
  
"Can you get the nurse for me Kath?" Karen asked weakly.  
  
"I'll be right back," Katherine said. She let go of Karen's hand and left the room quickly.  
  
"God Kare, if I had known that you were going to be in this much pain, I would have used protection or something so you wouldn't have gotten pregnant," Jack said, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his wife worriedly.  
  
"Oh Jackie, I don't really care about the pain," Karen said, squeezing his hand softly.  
  
Jack leaned over and rested his head against hers and whispered, "I love you Kare."  
  
"I love you too Jack," Karen said softly.  
  
~~~  
  
After two hours of contractions that came in closer and closer together, the doctor attending Karen said she was ready to start delivering.  
  
When the doctor left the room to get ready, Karen looked up at her husband, her heart beating wildly.  
  
Jack kissed her deeply for a few moments before pulling back and taking Karen's wedding ring and engagement ring off her finger. As he took off his own wedding ring, he said, "Just in case you squeeze a little too hard."  
  
Nodding, Karen looked towards the door and said, "Where's Kath? She said she would be back in a second."  
  
"I don't know," Jack said.  
  
"Go and find her Jackie," Karen said, her voice edged with hysteria. "I want my sister here with me now."  
  
"I'm right here Kare," Katherine said, walking into the room. She went to the bed and took her sister's hand. "I was just checking on Amber."  
  
The doctor came into the room with a nurse then and he said, "Alright Mrs. McFarland, in a couple of seconds I'm going to have you push as hard as you can."  
  
Holding on tightly to Katherine and Jack, Karen waited nervously for the doctor's instruction. Suddenly, the man said push, and she started push as hard as possible. After a few minutes, Karen was told to stop pushing and she laid back a little, getting her breath back.  
  
~~~  
  
An hour and a half later, in between pushing, Katherine wiped her sister's sweating face off with a towel and said, "You're doing terrific Kare."  
  
Jack kissed Karen's lips softly when the doctor said, "Not too much longer."  
  
For Karen, that news was very uplifting; she was getting tired from pushing for so long.  
  
"All right, once again Mrs. McFarland," the doctor said. "Now push."  
  
Karen pushed again and a scream burst from her mouth as she felt the worse contraction yet.  
  
"Keep pushing Kare, you're doing great," Jack said as she squeezed his hand tightly.  
  
Crying softly, Karen stopped pushing and said, "I have to stop... I have to stop."  
  
"You've only got to give me one more push, I can see the head," the doctor said. "Just one more time."  
  
Bracing herself, Karen gathered all the strength she had left and pushed with all her might.  
  
"It's a girl," the doctor said a second later. "A healthy baby girl."  
  
Karen lay back against the pillow, weeping as she heard the first cries of her daughter permeate the room.  
  
"Mr. McFarland, can I get you to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor said.  
  
Jack kissed Karen's forehead, crying himself, and then went to where the doctor was.  
  
"You did great Kare," Katherine said, wiping her sister's tears and sweat off her face.  
  
~~~  
  
Five minutes later, Karen was handed her daughter by the nurse. The nurse then left the room, as did Katherine and the doctor, leaving Jack and Karen alone.  
  
Cradling the baby in her left arm, Karen studied her child. The baby had a thatch of thick dark brown hair the same color as Karen's. She also had the same facial features as her mother, along with the nose and chin that Karen and Katherine both had.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Karen whispered, running her finger down the baby's cheek.  
  
"Just like her mother," Jack said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
The baby opened its eyes slightly for the first time just then.  
  
"Oh Jackie, she's got your eyes!" Karen exclaimed happily seeing the baby's blue eyes.  
  
Reaching out and touching his daughter's hand, Jack smiled and said in an awed tone of voice, "She does."  
  
"Here poodle, why don't you hold her," Karen said.  
  
Looking a little anxious, Jack took the baby from his wife and then held her in his arms. "Hi there little one," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek with his.  
  
As she leaned her head on Jack's arm, Karen suddenly thought of a name for her daughter. "Jackie," she said quietly. "What do you think of calling her Elizabeth?"  
  
"That's perfect," Jack said, smiling. He leaned over slightly and kissed Karen softly. "What about Marie for the middle name?"  
  
"Elizabeth Marie McFarland," Karen said slowly, stroking the baby's cheek. "It's wonderful."  
  
There was a knock on the door then, and Jack gave Elizabeth back to Karen so he could open the door.  
  
"Hey, is it alright if we visit now?" Will said once Jack had opened the door.  
  
"Let them in poodle," Karen said from the bed.  
  
"We brought come flowers for you guys," Grace said as she, Will, Katherine and Amber walked to the bed. "Congratulations you two," she said as she and Will put two vases with roses in hem on the nightstand next to the bed. "Oh, she's so cute!"  
  
"Hey, she's got your eyes Jack," Will said, looking down at the baby.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Grace said eagerly.  
  
"Alright, but you better be careful with her," Karen said as she handed the baby to her.  
  
"She's so pretty," Grace gushed. "Did you guys name her yet?"  
  
"Elizabeth Marie," Jack said.  
  
Grace handed Elizabeth over to Will and he held her for a few minutes before giving the baby back to Karen. "I'm really happy for you guys, she's beautiful," he said, smiling broadly and putting an arm around Jack's shoulders.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Will and Grace left the hospital, promising to return to visit the next afternoon.  
  
When they were gone, Karen said, "Amber, come here for a minute."  
  
Amber walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it, sitting next to her aunt.  
  
"Do you want to hold your cousin?" Karen said.  
  
"Please Auntie Karen, may I?" Amber asked excitedly.  
  
Jack walked over to the bed and handed the baby to Amber. "Make sure you hold her head up," he said.  
  
"I'm going to call her Ebie," Amber said after looking down at her cousin for a long time.  
  
"How sweet, I like that nickname," Karen said, putting an arm around her niece. "What do you think poodle?"  
  
"Sounds great to me," Jack said grinning.  
  
A nurse came to the room and told Katherine and Amber that they would have to leave in a few minutes as visiting hours were almost over.  
  
"Alright Amber love," Katherine said. "Let's get going so your aunt and uncle can get some rest."  
  
Amber gave Elizabeth to Karen and said goodnight to her and Jack before getting off the bed.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping us out today Kat," Jack said, hugging her tightly. "I probably would have panicked if you hadn't been here."  
  
Smiling, Katherine kissed Jack's cheek and said, "I'm glad I was such a help." She let go of Jack and then walked over to Karen. "So sister dear, tell me the truth, was it worth it?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh honey, of course it was," Karen said, reaching out and taking Katherine's hand. "Like Jackie said, thanks for being there for us."  
  
"You're welcome Kare," Katherine said, kissing Karen's cheek. She kissed Elizabeth's cheek and said, "I'll be back tomorrow after lunch okay?"  
  
"We'll see you then," Jack said as Katherine walked out of the room.  
  
"Bye Kath," Karen called out. When she was gone, Karen motioned for Jack to come over to her. "Are you happy poodle?" she asked as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Extremely happy," Jack said, putting his arm around Karen and pulling her tightly to him. He reached out to his daughter, and took her little hand in his own.  
  
Elizabeth gurgled and cooed and waved her other hand in the air.  
  
Jack and Karen smiled at each other before they kissed each other deeply.  
  
And until a nurse came in and took Elizabeth to the nursery for the night, Jack and Karen sat in complete silence, marveling over the baby that was their daughter. Awing over this perfect little child that was a result of their deep, undying love for each other. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Welcome Home

A/N: Big thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay and Tiffany for reviewing! It's very much appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
Welcome Home  
  
The morning after Elizabeth's birth, Katherine entered Karen's hospital room carrying two Armani bags. She was surprised to see that Jack was sleeping in the hospital bed with her sister, his arms wrapped around her. As quietly as possible, Katherine walked over to the small couch and set down the bags on top of it.  
  
"Are both of those for me?" Karen said suddenly.  
  
Whirling around, Katherine saw her sister was looking at her over Jack's arm. "One's for you and the other one's for Jack," she answered.  
  
"Thanks for bringing our clothes," Karen said. "I guess we forgot them yesterday."  
  
"You should get some rest Kare," Katherine said, walking over to the bed.  
  
"What time is it?" Karen asked after yawning slightly.  
  
"A quarter to nine, I just dropped these off now since I'm on my way to work," Katherine said.  
  
"Are you still coming after lunch?" Karen asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be here," Katherine answered, squeezing her sister's hand and kissing her cheek. "Get some sleep and I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye," Karen murmured, already half asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours later, Jack woke up and looked over at Karen and saw she was still asleep. Trying to get out of the bed as carefully as possible, Jack accidentally woke her up.  
  
"What time is it poodle?" Karen asked when Jack had gotten out.  
  
"Oh sorry, did I wake you up Kare?" Jack asked, turning back to her.  
  
"It's okay," Karen said, smiling up at. "Oh, Kath came earlier, brought us some clothes."  
  
Jack turned to the couch and saw the two bags. "Great, I'm going to get changed, I'll be right out though," he said. He grabbed the black bag with a silver clasp, which was his, and went into the bathroom.  
  
While Jack was in the bathroom, a nurse came in with a tray of food which she put in front of Karen. "When would you like me to bring your baby in Mrs. McFarland?" she asked.  
  
"A half hour," Karen answered. Once the nurse had left the room, she took a sip of orange juice that had been on the tray and winced at the taste. She started eating; with some hesitation though as most of the food looked like it was plastic.  
  
When Jack came out of the bathroom, he saw the tray of food and said, "You're actually eating that stuff?"  
  
"I don't really have any other choice poodle," Karen said, lifting a forkful of the watery scrambled eggs to her mouth.  
  
"Wait a sec, I'll get you some real food," Jack said. He got his cell phone out of his jacket and dialed a number. After speaking with someone on the other end, he hung up and turned to Karen. "We'll have lunch in about an hour or two."  
  
"Who did you call Jackie?" Karen asked, pushing the tray away from her.  
  
"You'll see," Jack answered simply.  
  
Karen immediately started prodding him about what was going on, but he wouldn't say anything. When she gave up, she said, "Can you help me change out of this thing since you won't talk?"  
  
"Sure Kare," Jack said. He went over to her bag with a gold clasp and opened it, pulling out navy blue silk pajamas. As he helped Karen out of the hospital gown and into the pajamas, he asked, "Are you going to breast feed Ebie?"  
  
"Yes," Karen said as she lay back in the bed.  
  
"Did you ask Kat about that?" Jack asked, sitting down on the edge.  
  
"I made that decision myself," Karen said smiling. She looked past Jack as the nurse came in with their daughter.  
  
"Here you are," the nurse said, handing the baby to Karen. "The nurses in the nursery who had the shift before me said she was very quiet all night, she seems to kick a lot though."  
  
Karen laughed and said, "Yeah, that's very true." Before the nurse left, she asked, "Has she been fed yet?"  
  
"Earlier, but I'm sure she's hungry by now," the nurse said. "Would you like me to get a bottle for you?"  
  
"Oh, no," Karen said. "I'll be breast feeding her."  
  
"Alright," the nurse said before leaving. "If you have any problems, though, just press the call button and a nurse will come to help you."  
  
When the nurse was gone, Karen kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Hello honey," she said softly.  
  
The baby was able to free one of her hands and she reached out and grabbed a strand of Karen's hair.  
  
Gently pulling the hair out of the tiny hand, Karen said to Jack, "I guess I should try feeding her now."  
  
"Do you want me to leave or something?" Jack asked.  
  
"Why?" Karen asked, looking up at him. "Nothing you haven't seen before."  
  
Jack shrugged and said, "I thought you would want privacy."  
  
"That's okay Jackie, you can stay," Karen said as she unbuttoned the top buttons of her pajama blouse. She put Elizabeth up to her left breast and smiled as she started to suck.  
  
Jack moved around so he was sitting next to Karen, and he put his arm around her.  
  
While the baby drank, the two were quiet as they watched her.  
  
When Elizabeth pulled away from Karen's right breast, Karen said to Jack, "Hand me that towel there poodle." When he gave her the small towel, she put it over her shoulder and then put her daughter up on her shoulder and burped her.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack was holding Elizabeth as she fell asleep. "So...what did that feel like?" he asked a little hesitantly.  
  
"It was weird at first, but I got used to it," Karen said, shrugging. "It's not different then when you played with the girls Jackie."  
  
Blushing slightly, Jack nodded and put Elizabeth back in the little cradle she was brought in with. When he got her settled, there was a knock on the door which he walked over to and opened.  
  
"Hey Jackie-boy," Katherine said from the other end. She hurriedly walked into the room, carrying one of her sister's large purses.  
  
"Why do you have my purse?" Karen asked, almost missing Edward who came into the room behind her sister. "Oh hi Eddie, come to see the baby?"  
  
"Yeah, I hope its okay," Edward said.  
  
"It's fine," Karen said. "But Kath, what's with my purse?"  
  
"Jack called me and said you guys needed some real food," Katherine said, walking to the bed and opening the purse. "I got lunch for the four of us, but I had to use your purse to carry it in."  
  
"Oh, well then that's okay," Karen said as her sister handed her a sandwich.  
  
"So how is my niece doing?" Katherine asked, handing Jack and then Edward their lunches.  
  
"She's fine, asleep right now," Jack said, gesturing to the baby.  
  
Katherine went over to the cradle and looked at Elizabeth for a few minutes before sitting down next to Karen on the bed and eating her own lunch. "When are they letting you and Ebie leave?" she asked.  
  
"A couple of days," Karen said.  
  
"Great," Katherine said. "I'm nearly done with her room, just a few last minute things. It should be ready for her by the time you go home."  
  
"I can't wait to see it," Karen said, smiling at her sister broadly.  
  
~~~  
  
Three days later, Karen was allowed to leave the hospital with Elizabeth.  
  
The past few days, Karen and Jack had gotten used to the routine of taking care of their daughter. Surprisingly, they both had no difficulties when it came to doing things like changing diapers and other stuff.  
  
On the way back to the penthouse, Jack was playing 'This Little Piggy' with Elizabeth's toes while she was in her car seat. Whenever he tickled the bottom of her feet, she laughed and smiled happily.  
  
Karen watched the two, and suddenly had a strong feeling of contentment. After a while, she moved over to sit next to Jack and she took one of his hands.  
  
Jack stopped tickling Elizabeth and turned to Karen. He smiled at her and they kissed deeply before the limo came to a stop.  
  
When they entered the penthouse, Katherine, Edward, Will, Grace and Amber were all in the entryway, waiting for them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Karen asked in surprise.  
  
"We're throwing a welcome home party for you and Ebie," Grace said.  
  
"And I wanted to be here when you see Ebie's room for the first time," Katherine said.  
  
Karen smiled and said, "Then let's go see that first Kath." She walked toward the stairs with Elizabeth in her arms, her sister and Jack following her.  
  
When they got to the door of Elizabeth's room, Katherine said, "I hope you both like it." She opened the door and let Karen and Jack inside.  
  
When she looked around, Karen gasped in surprise.  
  
The room had been decorated with a moon and stars theme. The walls were painted a blue color and on one wall which had no furniture or windows, was a mural of space with a few planets.  
  
"Kath... it's beautiful," Karen said, turning slowly.  
  
"All this is just fabulous," Jack said, looking at the crib, which had a mobile with stars hanging from it.  
  
Karen walked over to the crib and placed Elizabeth, who was asleep, in it. When she had covered the baby with a blanket, she looked to the side and saw an odd looking chair in the nook next to the window. "What's that?" she asked her sister.  
  
"A gift for you Kare," Jack said quickly.  
  
"I'm a bit thirsty, I'll be downstairs guys," Katherine said suddenly, and she left before Karen could say anything.  
  
"You bought this Jackie?" Karen asked, looking at the chair. She realized then that it wasn't really a chair, but a cedar wood rocking bench with a tall back and armrests.  
  
"I thought it would be a nice place for the two of us to sit with Ebie," Jack said.  
  
"I love it," Karen said, turning and putting her arms around him. "And I love you."  
  
Jack smiled and put his arms around her waist. "Love you Kare," he said before they kissed each other deeply for a few moments.  
  
~~~  
  
Later on that night when everyone had left, Karen went into Elizabeth's room to check on her. She walked over to the crib and peered down, surprised to see that the baby was awake, staring up at her calmly. "I hope you'll cry or something so I know when you're hungry and stuff," Karen said as she picked Elizabeth up. She walked over to the rocking bench and sat down, pushing back and forth slowly as she watched her daughter.  
  
After a few minutes, Elizabeth started to cry, waving an arm around like she was angry.  
  
"Okay honey, I know you're hungry," Karen said soothingly to the girl. She unbuttoned her blouse slightly and started feeding Elizabeth.  
  
Jack walked into the room just as Karen was getting the baby settled in the crib, fifteen minutes later. "Ready to get some sleep Kare?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes," Karen said quietly, running her fingers down Elizabeth's cheek softly. She and Jack then left the room, pausing only to turn on the baby monitor so they would be able to hear Elizabeth when she cried at night. Once in their room, Karen changed into her pajamas while Jack got into bed.  
  
While they got settled under the covers, Jack asked, "When can we start having sex again?"  
  
"I don't know," Karen said as she rested her head on Jack's chest. "I can call my doctor tomorrow and ask though." She lifted her head so she was looking into Jack's eyes and said, "I've missed making love to you poodle."  
  
"I miss you too," Jack said, putting his hand on the back of her head and pulling her down to his lips. They kissed passionately for a few minutes until he pulled away and said, "We should sleep Kare, 'cause I'm sure Ebie'll wake up later on tonight."  
  
"Alright," Karen said, kissing him on the lips. She settled back on his chest and said, "I love you Jackie, good night."  
  
"Good night Kare," Jack said, holding her close to him as he fell asleep a few minutes later.  
  
~~~  
  
Three weeks later, a whole parade of people visited the penthouse to see the new baby. The most memorable of all the visits though, was when Jack's mother went to see Elizabeth.  
  
"Hello Jackie, dear," Judith said when her son let her into the penthouse.  
  
"Hi Mom," Jack said, giving him mom a quick hug.  
  
"Well are we going to stand here or am I going to get to see my granddaughter?" Judith asked impatiently.  
  
"Come on mom, the baby's with Kare in her room," Jack said, going to the stairs.  
  
When they got to Elizabeth's room, Judith literally ran inside. "Hello Karen," she said. "I've come to visit my little granddaughter."  
  
Karen smiled and then picked Elizabeth up out of the crib. "Here she is," she said, walking over to Judith. "Would you like to hold her?"  
  
"Oh, of course, but I'd like to sit down," Judith said.  
  
"Over here mom," Jack said, leading her to the bench.  
  
Judith sat down and took the baby from Kare. She looked down at the child and smiled. "Well she is beautiful," she said, smiling. "She looks a lot like you Karen, but she's got my Jackie's blue eyes." She touched the tip of Elizabeth's nose with her finger and laughed as the baby tried to grab her finger. "You said you named her Elizabeth?" she then asked.  
  
"Elizabeth Marie," Karen said.  
  
"She is simply gorgeous," Judith said, leaning down and kissing the top of her granddaughter's head.  
  
Just then, Elizabeth started to cry a little, and Karen said, "Oh, she's hungry." She took the baby from Judith.  
  
"Well I suppose I better be going," Judith said, getting off the bench so Karen could sit. "Thank you so much for letting me hold her. And you both will let me know when her baptism is, right?"  
  
Jack and Karen glanced at each other, and then Jack said, "What are you talking about mom?"  
  
"Dear, the baby needs to be baptized," Judith said. "You were even baptized Jackie, at St. Agnes' Church."  
  
"We haven't really thought about that yet," Karen said.  
  
"Well I hope you do have her baptized," Judith said. "I'll talk to you both later, goodbye."  
  
"Bye Judith," Karen said.  
  
Jack walked Judith to the door of the penthouse and then went back up to the baby's room. "Do you think we should have her baptized?" he asked when he sat down next to Karen on the bench.  
  
"I guess, I mean, it is one way of making Grace and Will her godparents officially," Karen said, leaning against Jack while feeding Elizabeth. "What church though?"  
  
"What about St. Paul's?" Jack asked. "I was baptized a Catholic, so."  
  
"Hmm, I guess that's as good as anywhere," Karen said. "I don't think my mom had enough religion to baptize me."  
  
"Okay," Jack said, ignoring Karen's statement about her mother. "Why don't we wait till Ebie's a little bit older to do it though?"  
  
"Sounds good Jackie," Karen said. Using her free hand, she pulled Jack to her and they kissed each other tenderly.  
  
~~~  
  
A week later, Edward was saying goodnight to Katherine in her apartment. Earlier, they had gone out to dinner with Amber and then had gone to Times Square before returning to Riverside Drive for hot tea.  
  
"Am I going to see you for lunch tomorrow or are you going to your sister's," Edward asked as he pulled his jacket on.  
  
"Why don't we eat lunch at your place, that way I can see Kare and Ebie after?" Katherine suggested.  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at twelve then," Edward said. He kissed Katherine on the cheek softly, and was about to leave when she stopped him.  
  
"I...wanted to do this all night," Katherine said shyly. She put her arms around him and kissed him deeply.  
  
Surprised at first, Edward almost didn't return the kiss. He then got a hold of himself and wrapped his arms around her back.  
  
When she pulled away from him, slightly breathless, Katherine blushed and smiled softly. "I'll see you tomorrow Edward," she said.  
  
Touching her cheek with his fingers, Edward turned and left the apartment.  
  
Katherine leaned against the door once he had left, trying to breathe normally. It had taken her a long time that night to build up the courage to do that, but she was extremely happy. Touching her lips slightly, she opened the door to get her daughter from Will and Grace's apartment where Amber was watching TV with the two. She stepped into the hallway, and was surprised to see a dark-haired woman knocking on the door of apartment 9C.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am" Katherine said cautiously. "But I'm afraid no one lives in that apartment."  
  
The woman turned towards her, and when she faced her, the woman gasped, "Oh my god. Katherine?" 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: A Face from the Pa...

A/N: Big thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
A Face from the Past  
  
Katherine led the woman into her apartment and had her sit down on the couch. "You, you said your name was Lois Whitley, I heard that correctly right?" Katherine asked as she sat in an armchair.  
  
"Yes, I'm your mother," Lois said.  
  
Still feeling the shock from when Lois had told her her name, Katherine said, "I...I'm not quite sure what to say."  
  
"I know how you feel Katherine dear," Lois said, smiling softly at her. "You were the last person I expected to see in this building."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Katherine said after thinking for a few moments.  
  
"Okay," Lois said, still smiling.  
  
"How did you know who I was?" Katherine asked.  
  
"You look almost exactly like your father," Lois said. "I think I have a picture of him in my bag." She picked up the suitcase on the floor next to the couch and opened an outer pocket. After rummaging around for a few minutes, she took out a small photograph and handed it to Katherine.  
  
Looking down at the picture, Katherine saw that Lois was right, she did look a lot like her father, whose name, Paul O'Connor, was written on the back.  
  
"And you have an accent, that's how I knew it was you," Lois said. "You can keep that picture."  
  
"Thank you," Katherine said, placing the photo on the coffee table. "But, how did you know that my name is Katherine?"  
  
"When I gave you to the Rileys, I insisted that your name was Katherine," Lois said. "In a way, it was something you shared with your sister." She paused for a moment and then said, "You have met your sister haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, I found her about two years ago, we're very close," Katherine said. "I'd like to know why you're h-"  
  
Amber suddenly came into the apartment. "Why didn't you come and get me at nine Mummy?" she asked, not seeing the visitor. She noticed Lois suddenly and stood next to her mother.  
  
"This is my real mother Amber," Katherine explained to her daughter. "Remember I told you about her? Lois, this is my daughter Amber."  
  
"Hello," Lois said, smiling brightly at her.  
  
"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to put my daughter to bed," Katherine said, standing up and taking Amber's hand.  
  
While she waited for her daughter to come back out, Lois looked around the room and saw a table that was covered with photographs in frames. She stood up and walked over, looking at the pictures. She picked up one that was of Karen and Katherine, and she smiled, feeling tears in her eyes.  
  
Katherine watched her mother for a few moments before clearing her throat. "I'd like to know why you've come here Lois," she said when her mother turned around.  
  
"I heard that Karen got married and had a baby," Lois said. "I wanted to see it and her."  
  
"Why did you go to that apartment instead of her penthouse?" Katherine asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Jack," Lois said. "He- Oh, Jack is Karen's-"  
  
"I know who he is," Katherine said calmly. "Please continue."  
  
"Well I thought that if I talked with Jack, then he could help me be able to see Karen," Lois said.  
  
"Don't you know that Jack and Karen are married now?" Katherine asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"They...are?" Lois asked surprised. "I didn't know that it was Jack Kiki married. The person who told me the news didn't know who it was Karen married. Oh Katherine, please tell me that she's happy with him, that she's content with Jack as her husband."  
  
The apartment was quiet for a long moment, before Katherine spoke. "If you'd like, I can take you to their home to see Karen and the baby."  
  
"You would take me?" Lois asked.  
  
Katherine nodded. "We can go tomorrow, you'll be sure to see both Jack and Kare and see for yourself if they're happily married," she said.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen was sitting on the window seat of Elizabeth's room, watching Jack play with the baby on the floor in front of her. "When are you going to go back to the theater poodle?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I guess whenever you go back to Grace's office," Jack said, letting Elizabeth grab a rattle he was holding. "When are you going back?"  
  
"Grace told me that I had six months off," Karen said.  
  
Jack grinned and grabbed Karen's hand kissing it. "Don't forget about tomorrow night," he said, turning his attention back to Elizabeth.  
  
"I know Jackie," Karen said, leaning down and picking up her daughter. "Kath said she'll pick Ebie up after she gets Amber from school."  
  
"You're not worried about her being away for the night?" Jack asked, sitting next to Karen on the window seat.  
  
"They're going to be a few floors down at Eddie's," Karen said, shrugging. "And I know Ebie will be well taken care of by those two."  
  
Rosario suddenly appeared in the doorway and said, "Miss Katherine is here."  
  
Katherine walked into the room and said, "Hullo you guys."  
  
"What's wrong Kath?" Karen asked, alerted immediately to the fact that her sister was nervous and worried about something.  
  
"I have someone here with me who wants to see you and the baby," Katherine said, her voice trembling slightly. "Kare, please don't get mad at me." She turned slightly and said out the door, "Come on in."  
  
Lois walked into the room. "Hello Kiki, Jack," she said smiling.  
  
Karen handed Elizabeth to Jack and stood up. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I heard you had a baby and I wanted to see my grandchild," Lois answered, the smiling dropping off her face.  
  
"Lois," Katherine said quickly. "Can you give us a few minutes?" When the woman had left the room, she turned to her sister. "Kare, just forget about what she's done in the past. Let her see Ebie and then she'll leave."  
  
Without saying a word, Karen turned to Jack and took Elizabeth into her arms.  
  
"Kare, I'm sorry," Katherine said pleadingly. "I should have talked with you first, but I thought you would be more likely to let her see the baby if I didn't say anything."  
  
"If I let her see Ebie," Karen said slowly a few minutes later. "She's got to promise to stay away for good this time."  
  
"I'll talk to her," Jack said quickly. He left the room and walked over to Lois. "Kare said she'll let you see the baby, but she wants you to promise not to come back here."  
  
Thinking for a few moments, Lois nodded and said, "Alright, I won't." She followed Jack into the room and said to Karen, "You really don't want me to come back ever again Kiki?"  
  
"You know I hate that nickname," Karen snapped. "And yes, I'm serious."  
  
"Let me see her then," Lois said holding her arms out towards Karen.  
  
Karen walked over to her mother and carefully handed her Elizabeth.  
  
Lois held her granddaughter and looked down at her for a long time. "What's her name?" she asked finally.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jack said quietly.  
  
"Thank you Kiki," Lois said, giving the baby back to her. "She's beautiful." After looking at her daughters and Jack, she smiled and said, "Goodbye." With that, she turned and left the room.  
  
"Jack, give this to her before she leaves for me," Katherine said, handing him an envelope.  
  
"I'll be right back," Jack said, taking the envelope from Katherine and hurrying out the room.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" Katherine asked as Karen put Elizabeth in her crib.  
  
"Why did you bring her here?" Karen asked, looking down at the baby.  
  
"She went to the apartment that used to be Jack's and was knocking on the door," Katherine said. "I was going to get Amber at Will and Grace's and saw her. She recognized me when I told her no one was in the apartment."  
  
Karen was quiet as she turned from the crib and went over to the window.  
  
"Oh god. Kare, please don't be angry with me," Katherine said, tears filling her eyes. "I know that you hate her, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see my birth mother at least once before she died. And I thought it wouldn't hurt to let her see you for one last time. And to let her see Ebie"  
  
Sighing, Karen turned to Katherine and said, "I don't hate you Kath, I just wish you could have given me some warning."  
  
"So you forgive me?" Katherine asked, taking her sister's arm.  
  
"Yeah, honey, you're forgiven," Karen said, smiling. She hugged Katherine tightly for a long time while her sister cried softly on her shoulder.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack managed to catch up with Lois before she got into the elevator outside the penthouse. "Kat wanted me to give this to you," he said, handing her the envelope.  
  
"Thank you Jack," Lois said. She turned back to the elevator as he turned to walk back to the penthouse. "Wait a minute," she said to him. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"  
  
"Sure," Jack said, walking over to her.  
  
"Be good to her," Lois said, talking about Karen. "She needs someone who'll love her forever and be there for her. And I think that person is you Jack."  
  
"I'll do my best," Jack said, nodding as the elevator doors opened. "Goodbye Lois."  
  
When the elevator started it's decent, Lois opened the envelope and took out a photograph of Karen and Katherine. Smiling tearfully, Lois, put the picture in her pocket and walked out of the building and out of Karen's life for good.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, Katherine arrived at the penthouse to pick up Elizabeth. When she got to the baby's room she said to her sister, "There's been a slight change of plans Kare."  
  
"What is it?" Karen asked as she picked up Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm going to take Ebie to my place for the night instead of Edward's," Katherine said. "His mom is visiting from the Hamptons, and she gets migraine headaches you know. So I told Edward I would just take the baby to my apartment."  
  
"That's fine," Karen said. "You'll call me and Jackie if anything goes wrong, though, right?"  
  
"Of course I will," Katherine said, taking Elizabeth from her sister.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you take the other limo to get Amber and then go back home," Karen said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Hey Kat," Jack said, coming out of his and Karen's room. "Can I say good night to Ebie?"  
  
"Sure," Katherine said, giving her to Jack.  
  
Karen handed her sister an Armani bag and said, "This is all Ebie's stuff, hopefully it's enough."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kare," Katherine said as Jack gave Elizabeth one more kiss on the cheek and handed her to Katherine. "She'll be fine."  
  
"Come on Kare," Jack said. "We've got to get ready for dinner."  
  
"Okay, goodnight Ebie," Karen said, kissing her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Have fun tonight you guys," Katherine said as she went down the stairs.  
  
"Thanks again Kat," Jack called. He turned to Karen and said, "You gonna be okay?"  
  
"Of course poodle," Karen said. "It's just you and me tonight."  
  
~~~  
  
After a quiet dinner at Dunbar's, a new high class restaurant, Jack and Karen got into the back of the limo and headed back home.  
  
When the car started moving, Karen literally leapt on top of Jack and kissed him deeply.  
  
Letting Karen's tongue into his mouth, Jack put his arms around her waist and relished in the taste of her mouth on his, her tongue wrestling with his own. He groaned slightly as she straddled his lap and untucked his dress shirt; putting her hands on his back.  
  
Their kisses became more passionate, and they probably would have made love in the limo if it hadn't stopped at their penthouse.  
  
While Jack buttoned his shirt up, Karen smoothed out her blouse and put some loose strands of hair back into their pins. They got out of the limo and walked into the building, arms around each other.  
  
Hurriedly, they got out of the elevator and went into the penthouse, almost running up the stairs.  
  
Once the bedroom door was closed behind them, Karen grabbed Jack's collar and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply.  
  
Still kissing, they stumbled back towards the bed. Jack was about to lay Karen down on the mattress, when she turned him around and he fell back on the bed.  
  
Karen lay on top of him and kissed him again. After a few moments, she moved down and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his bare chest lightly. She continued downwards and took off his trousers.  
  
Lifting up slightly, Jack tried to reach out to pull Karen to him, when she slapped his hands away lightly.  
  
"Just lay back poodle," Karen purred in a sexy tone of voice. "You're going to enjoy this I think." She stroked him lightly through his boxers a few times before she pulled them off quickly.  
  
"What are you g-" Jack started to say before gasping when he felt Karen's mouth on him. "Oh... Kare... oh... oh god" was all he could say as Karen pleasured him. Gripping the sheets tightly, he groaned out Karen's name.  
  
Running her nails up his body, Karen smiled at Jack and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Man Kare, that was...perfect," Jack said breathlessly.  
  
Nuzzling his cheek with her own, Karen helped Jack pull off his shirt.  
  
"We've got a problem now, though," Jack said.  
  
"What's that?" Karen asked.  
  
"You're wearing way too much," Jack said. With that, he pressed his lips to Karen's and pulled her hair loose from the pins. When her hair was free and fell onto the pillow, he moved his lips down her chin and kissed her neck as he unbuttoned her blouse and took it off. Once her bra was off, it was only a matter of seconds until he was sucking on of her breasts, his hand cupping the other one.  
  
Karen gasped and moaned, running her hands through his hair. She let out a little cry of protest when Jack moved from her breasts, trailing kisses down her stomach until he got to her skirt.  
  
Nearly trembling from desire, Jack fumbled a little with the skirt's zipper before pulling it down and pulling it off hurriedly. He lifted his head up slightly and kissed her bellybutton before swirling his tongue in it for a moment, causing Karen to cry out in pleasure. Smiling at the power that he had over her, he quickly pulled off her panties and started pleasuring her.  
  
"Jack!" Karen cried when she felt his mouth on her. She swirled her hands in the sheets, and clenched them tightly as she screamed in ecstasy several minutes later.  
  
As he pushed himself back up on the bed, Jack kissed Karen's stomach. He put his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her temple.  
  
When she caught her breath, Karen said, "What are you waiting for poodle?" She could tell that he was ready to make love to her again.  
  
"I'm letting you rest," Jack said, kissing her cheek. "Kare, did you get the birth control pills f-"  
  
"I did." She kissed him deeply for a few moments before pulling back. Make love to me Jack," Karen then said forcefully. "Now."  
  
Jack quickly turned over so he was on top of her and he started to make love to her. He was gentle at first, but then Karen hissed into his ear, "Harder, my sweet Jack," and he had to comply.  
  
Digging her fingers into his shoulders, Karen screamed his name ten minutes later when she reached her peak.  
  
With a shudder, Jack moaned Karen's name as he hit his edge. Exhausted for the moment, he collapsed on top of her. "God I missed that," he said, lifting his head up so they could kiss.  
  
"That was so wonderful poodle," Karen said, running her fingers through his hair.  
They were quiet after that, and for the next twenty minutes, they rested in each other's arms, only moving so they could kiss.  
  
After one particularly long kiss, Jack started fondling one of Karen's breasts.  
  
"Stop teasing me Jackie," Karen gasped out. "We'll have time for that later, just make love to me."  
  
Jack moved down so he could kiss her breasts as he made love to her passionately once again.  
  
~~~  
  
Later, at around three in the morning, Jack and Karen were recovering from another bout of lovemaking, their bodies' slick with sweat.  
  
Suddenly, Jack sat up and grabbed his robe saying, "I'm going to take a bath, you going to join me?"  
  
"Want me to?" Karen asked, one arm up on the pillow next to her head.  
  
"I'll let you know when it's ready," Jack said, grinning and walking into the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, Karen heard the sound of rushing water stop and she got out of the bed, not even bothering to get her robe. When she walked in, she saw that Jack was already in the tub.  
  
"You're such a little slut Kare," Jack said teasingly as she got into the tub and straddled his lap.  
  
"I'm your slut poodle," Karen said, smiling. She kissed his shoulder and then said, "And you love me."  
  
"I do," Jack said. He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her to his lips. After kissing for a long time, he broke away and said, "Let me wash your hair."  
  
"Knock yourself out," Karen said as he picked up the showerhead attachment and turned it on.  
  
Jack let the water run over her head and then down her face until Karen's hair was completely soaked. He turned off the water and started sucking the water that was dripping from Karen's jaw line. Then he grabbed a bottle of her shampoo and put some in his hand before rubbing it into Karen's hair.  
  
Sighing happily, Karen put her arms around Jack's neck as he finished rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She opened her eyes and said, "Your turn poodle." And with Jack's help, she washed his hair.  
  
Water dripping from their hair, Jack and Karen then got a bar of soap and cleaned each other's bodies, kissing passionately. Eventually they made love to one another furiously, yelling out each other's names at the end.  
  
Jack stepped out of the tub first a while later, wrapping a towel around his waist. When Karen got out, he put a towel around her body and kissed her deeply. "Let's go get some sleep," he said.  
  
Karen nodded and was about to walk out to the bedroom when Jack suddenly lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.  
  
"Love you Kare," he whispered as they threw the towels on the floor and got settled under the covers.  
  
"I love you Jackie," Karen said with a yawn. She snuggled on top of his chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: A Great Love a Pas...

A/N: Big thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay and Tiffany for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
A Great Love; a Passionate Love  
  
One night in the middle of March, Katherine and Edward were walking back to 155 Riverside Drive after having dinner together.  
  
"I'm really sorry about coming so late," Edward said as they crossed a street.  
  
"I told you it's okay Edward," Katherine said. She reached out and took his hand, entwining her fingers with his.  
  
Edward was surprised for a moment; they had never really held hands like this before. "My mom called me today," he said.  
  
"What did she want?" Katherine asked.  
  
"She told me she's going to England tomorrow to visit family, so she wished me a happy birthday since she won't be here," Edward answered.  
  
"Your birthday is coming up?" Katherine asked, surprised.  
  
"I never told you my birthday, did I?" Edward said. "Well it's the twenty-eighth."  
  
"So you'll be turning twenty-five then?" Katherine asked as they walked into her apartment building.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Edward said, grinning.  
  
They went up to the ninth floor and over to Katherine's apartment. "Would you like to come in for a bit?" Katherine asked as she unlocked her door.  
  
"Sure, but I shouldn't stay too long," Edward said. "I've got some early work to get done tomorrow."  
  
Katherine walked into her apartment and waited for Edward to pass by before she closed the door. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked, taking off her coat and then her suit jacket.  
  
"No thanks," Edward said, sitting down on the couch. When Katherine sat in the armchair across from him, he said, "How come you never sit next to me when we end up here or at my place?"  
  
"Oh... well, I-I have..." Katherine stuttered. She paused and then sighed. "Edward, I need to think about some things."  
  
"Alright," Edward said easily, standing up. "I'll call you later then."  
  
Not moving from her armchair, Katherine waited until Edward had left. She got up a few minutes later and locked the apartment door. As she went through the place, closing the window blinds and doors, she tried to figure out what it was that was bothering her. Finally, she realized that she felt something for Edward that was more than just friendship.  
  
When she crawled under the covers of her bed, Katherine said out loud suddenly, "Oh... I love him." That thought unsettled her greatly, and she turned over, turning her mind to a different, less complicated subject, what to get Edward for his birthday.  
  
~~~  
  
Three days before Edward's birthday, Katherine settled herself on the couch in her psychiatrist's office. She and her doctor, Susan Petrach, had somewhat of a friendship, only it was in the context of a doctor and her patient. Still, Katherine felt she could tell Susan most anything that was troubling her when she saw her.  
  
"Hi Kathy," Susan said, coming into the office. "Here's your tea."  
  
"Thanks Su," Katherine said taking the mug. She sipped the chamomile and sighed. "Can I just tell you what's bothering now?"  
  
"Sure that's why you're here," Susan said, sitting in an armchair next to the couch.  
  
"Remember my friend Edward?" Katherine said. When Susan nodded, she then said, "I've realized that I feel something for him... I think I'm in love with him."  
  
Susan was quiet for a moment, and then she said, "Well Kathy, this doesn't surprise me at all."  
  
Looking up at Susan, a look of surprise on her face, Katherine asked, "It doesn't? Why not?"  
  
"Ever since you started to date him," Susan said, smiling softly. "You've always talked about him a lot in our sessions."  
  
"Oh," Katherine said. "Susan, I want to get your opinion on something. And I don't want your opinion as my doctor."  
  
"Alright Kathy, what is it?" Susan asked.  
  
"Edward's birthday is coming up in three days," Katherine said. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Along with the other gifts I got for him, I want to give him one more thing."  
  
"What's that?" Susan asked.  
  
Closing her eyes, Katherine said, "Myself. I'm going to let him make love to me."  
  
"Kathy, I see a problem with that from the start," Susan said, frowning. "You shouldn't give up your virginity just because it's his birthday. You have got to want to do this too Katherine."  
  
Sighing, Katherine said, "I-I want to, but there's just the fact that... You know I've a problem being intimate with a man."  
  
"You've got to remember what I told you for a long time now," Susan said, leaning forward and taking her hand. "There are different kinds of men in this world, and just because your friend Rosalyn was raped many times by her boyfriend doesn't mean Edward will do the same to you."  
  
"You must think I'm crazy... or at least stupid," Katherine said.  
  
"No, I understand why you became so afraid to have sex with a man," Susan said. "Subconsciously, you're afraid that Edward-any man for that matter- will force himself on you and you'll end up getting pregnant like Rosalyn and then die in childbirth."  
  
"What do I do?" Katherine asked tearfully.  
  
"You need to confront your feelings about Edward, Kathy," Susan said. "Ask yourself, 'Could I forget my fears and allow myself to love and be loved?'"  
  
Katherine was quiet for a long time. "Okay, I'll do that," she said.  
  
"I hope whatever you decide, you'll be happy Kathy," Susan said, squeezing her hand.  
  
~~~  
  
For the next three days, Katherine took Susan's advice and thought seriously about whether she could let her and Edward's relationship go to 'the next step,' so to speak. Ever since that session, Katherine became very nervous and jumpy, which Karen noticed immediately.  
  
The day of Edward's birthday, during her lunch break, Karen had Katherine come to the penthouse so she could talk with her.  
  
"I know I've been acting weird these past few days," Katherine said as she followed Karen up to Elizabeth's room.  
  
"I hope you're going to tell me what's going on," Karen said. She then walked into her daughter's room and saw that Jack was sitting on the window seat holding the baby. "What are you doing here? I thought you had rehearsal?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"The director got called away," Jack said, standing up. "Some family emergency." He walked over to Karen and kissed her deeply for a few moments.  
  
Karen took Elizabeth from her husband and kissed her cheek. "That's good, now the three of us can have lunch together," she said.  
  
"Hey Sister Katherine," Jack said, nodding to her.  
  
"Hullo Jackie-boy," Katherine said, going over to him and hugging him quickly.  
  
"Poodle, go and tell Rosario that we'll be eating lunch here today," Karen said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Jack said, knowing quickly that she wanted to talk with Katherine in private. "I'll be downstairs if you two need anything."  
  
When he had left the room, Karen motioned for her sister to follow her. She walked to the rocking bench and sat down. "Why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, before I tell you that, I want you to know that I've fallen in love with Edward," Katherine said.  
  
"Finally!" Karen exclaimed. "It's about time honey."  
  
Laughing softly, Katherine then said, "And I've decided to take our relationship a step further. We're going to have sex if he agrees to it."  
  
"Kath, there's a difference between making love and having sex," Karen said, handing Elizabeth to her sister. "And by difference I'm talking emotionally."  
  
"I know Kare, no need to explain" Katherine said quietly, resting her cheek on the top of Elizabeth's head.  
  
"I'm really happy for you honey," Karen then said, taking her sister's free hand. "When were you planning on doing it?"  
  
"Such subtlety Kare," Katherine said, smiling. "I was planning on doing it tonight. It's his birthday."  
  
"Oh, he's a lucky guy," Karen said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah, just remember I'm sending Amber over for the night okay?" Katherine said as they both stood up to go downstairs to lunch.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Edward went into Katherine's apartment, using the key that she had sent to his office earlier. "Hi Katherine," he said, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Happy birthday Edward," Katherine said, walking up to him and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful Katherine," Edward said, looking at her outfit.  
  
Blushing slightly, Katherine turned to the kitchen and said, "Have a seat and I'll serve dinner."  
  
As she got the meal from the kitchen to the table, Edward studied her.  
  
That night she was wearing a plaid skirt, the O'Connor plaid, which hung five inches below her knees. She had on a dark blue blouse and was wearing an emerald and pearl necklace.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" Katherine asked after the dinner was set out on the table.  
  
"If you have any soda, I'd like that," Edward said.  
  
Katherine grabbed two cans of Pepsi and returned to the table. She sat down across from Edward and then they started eating the meal in silence.  
  
Nearly an hour later, Katherine cleared the table and put all the dirty dishes in the sink. She then got a box out of the fridge and took out the small cake that was inside it. She lit the three candles on the cake and then walked over to the table, setting the cake in front of Edward. "Go ahead and make a wish," she said.  
  
Closing his eyes, Edward thought for a moment and then leaned forward. He blew out all three candles and then sat back.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Katherine asked as she cut a slice of cake for the both of them.  
  
"I can't say, or else it won't come true," Edward said, grinning at her.  
  
After they had finished with the cake, Katherine made some coffee while Edward sat down on the couch. "While we're waiting for the coffee, I'll get your gifts," Katherine said, she then hurried into her room and grabbed the two presents that were on her bed. She walked back to Edward and sat next to him on the couch.  
  
Edward took the first gift and tore off the paper. He then opened the small box and revealed a plaid wool scarf. "This great Katherine," he said, smiling at her. He pulled the scarf out and wound it around his neck. "It's just what I needed, and the plaid is pretty. Thank you." He then kissed her cheek, making her blush.  
  
"Go on and open the next one then," Katherine said, sounding a little nervous. "I better get the coffee." She got up off the couch and then hurried into the kitchen.  
  
Ripping off the wrapping paper of the second present, Edward watched Katherine as she poured two mugs of coffee. He finally turned his gaze from her and down to his gift. "Is this the illustrated version of 'War and Peace?'" he asked, holding the large book in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, you said you had always liked the book, so I thought you would enjoy this copy of it," Katherine said, walking to him and setting the mugs of coffee on the table in front of the couch.  
  
"Wow, this has been a great birthday," Edward said, smiling at her before flipping through the book.  
  
Feeling her hands start to tremble, Katherine put down her coffee and said, "There's one more gift I've got for you Edward."  
  
"More? I thought the book and the scarf were too much on their own," Edward said, still looking down at the book. When Katherine didn't say anything for a long time, he looked up at her and said "Katherine, what's wrong? You're pale." He let go of his book and took her hands in his. "You're hands are freezing!"  
  
Katherine didn't respond, but she leaned forward and hugged Edward tightly, burying her face in his neck.  
  
Edward pulled her closer to him carefully, not wanting Katherine to pull back, and he said softly, "If this gift is what's making you so nervous, then you shouldn't give it to me."  
  
"No, I've thought about this for a while," Katherine said, pulling back slightly. "And I am certain that I want to do this."  
  
"Alright, what is it you want to give me?" Edward asked.  
  
Gathering her courage, Katherine lifted her head so she was even with Edward, and then she pressed her lips to his.  
  
Clutching at Katherine's back, Edward returned the kiss, matching the passion that she was kissing him with. He finally realized what it was Katherine was going to give him when she started to loosen his tie. He broke off the kiss and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Pulling off his tie, Katherine nodded and kissed him softly on the lips. "I told you I had been thinking about this for a while now," she said. "And I know that I want you Edward," she whispered in his ear.  
  
A shudder went through his body as Katherine got up off the couch. He watched wordlessly as she dropped his tie on the coffee table and walked towards her room. She glanced back at him once before disappearing into her bedroom, and Edward was off the couch and in the doorway to her room in a matter of seconds.  
  
Katherine was about to let her hair down from it ponytail when Edward stopped her.  
  
"I'll do that a little later," he said. He walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him and went over to her.  
  
"Edward, I should tell you..." Katherine started to say as he put his arms around her. "I'm a virgin."  
  
Pausing, Edward looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until you get married to do this then?" he asked.  
  
"I love you Edward," Katherine said suddenly. "Very deeply. I can't imagine doing this with anyone else."  
  
With that, he lay her down on the bed and sat down next to her, taking his suit jacket and vest off. He leaned down and kissed Katherine passionately, lifting her head and then taking her hair out of the ponytail holder. He pulled away and asked, "Do you want me to turn off the light?" he asked, reaching over to the lamp.  
  
"No," Katherine said, touching his arm. "I-I want you to see me." She blushed deeply and then turned her head away slightly.  
  
Smiling softly, Edward put his hands on her blouse and started to unbutton it slowly. When it was off, he leaned forward and kissed her chest where her heart was. "Sit up Katherine," he said gently.  
  
Her heart was beating wildly in her ears as Edward finished undressing her, and she felt her face grow flush again as he stared down at her. She reached down to cover herself with the sheets, when he stopped her.  
  
"I know it's rude to stare," Edward said, his gaze raking Katherine's body. "But I've never seen a woman more beautiful than you." He reached down and then cupped one of her breasts in his hand.  
  
Katherine gasped slightly and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, is it okay if I..." Edward started to say, moving his hand.  
  
"It's okay," Katherine said. "No one's ever touched me like before." Before he could move, she sat up and started to unbutton Edward's shirt. When she had dropped the last of his clothes on the floor, she kissed his deeply for a few moments before lying back on the pillow. "I love you," she whispered, her voice trembling as he got on top of her.  
  
"I love you, and I promise not to hurt you," Edward said as he slowly started to make love to her.  
  
Right away, as she was putting her arms around his neck, Katherine kissed his lips and she suddenly felt a brief flash of pain. "Ohh," she groaned.  
  
"What, what is it?" Edward asked worriedly stopping.  
  
"I think... I think that you just made me a woman," Katherine said. She looked up at him and said, "Don't stop."  
  
Edward kissed her tenderly before resuming their lovemaking.  
  
The pain that she had felt at the start had completely disappeared and Katherine could feel nothing but immense pleasure. It was so intense that she felt tears start to fall from her eyes. A few minutes later, she reached her peak and she gasped out Edward's name over and over.  
  
Edward rested his cheek against Katherine's and then moaned with extreme pleasure as he hit his edge. Breathing deeply, he got off of her and lay back on the other pillow. When he could speak again, he turned to Katherine and he asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Katherine wiped the tears off her cheek and nodded. "That was wonderful," she said, moving her head so she could look at him.  
  
"Thank you Katherine," Edward said, stroking her waist and leg.  
  
"For what?" Katherine asked.  
  
"For letting me show how much I love you," Edward said. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned forward, kissing her.  
  
When they pulled apart, Katherine snuggled up to Edward and put her head on his shoulder. "Good night Edward," she said tiredly.  
  
"'Night Katherine, sweet dreams," Edward said, pulling the covers over the both of them before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"Alright Amb," Jack said. "It's almost twelve o'clock; you need to go to bed."  
  
"Can't I play for a little longer Uncle Jack?" Amber said pleadingly.  
  
"Come on Amber, you know your Uncle Jack and I are in charge here," Karen said, smiling at her niece. "Go on and get ready for bed."  
  
"Oh, okay," Amber said dejectedly. She got up from the cushion she was sitting on and left the media room.  
  
"Do you think Kat's actually going to go through with it tonight?" Jack asked as he and Karen walked up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she will," Karen said. "She does love him."  
  
"Good for her, at least she won't be a vir- well, you know what I'm talking about," Jack said.  
  
Karen giggled and kissed Jack's cheek. "I'll go check on Ebie," she said. "You tuck in Amber." She walked over to her daughter's room and opened the door quietly. She went over to the crib and peered down.  
  
Elizabeth was sleeping on her stomach, one hand curled up into a fist next to her face.  
  
Smiling at her daughter tenderly, Karen straightened out the blanket covering Elizabeth and then left the room.  
  
"Is she asleep?" Jack asked, walking up to Karen when she closed the door.  
  
"Yep," Karen said, taking his hand.  
  
"I went to tuck in Amber and she was already asleep," Jack said, grinning.  
  
"Hmm, you know what poodle?" Karen said as they walked into their room.  
  
"What?" Jack said immediately as he closed the door behind them.  
  
"I'm not that tired at all," Karen said.  
  
"Oh," Jack said knowingly. "Well, we could always read in bed."  
  
"Honey, I'm thinking of doing something in bed right now too, but it doesn't involve reading," Karen said slyly. She pulled Jack towards the bed and as they fell back on it, she kissed him passionately.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack pulled away from Karen and got off of her. He sat against the bed's headboard when she turned to him.  
  
"What's wrong Jackie," Karen said, coming up to him and straddling his lap. "Don't want to make love to me?" she asked, pouting.  
  
Jack was quiet for a while until he reached out and put his hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Suddenly he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him, kissing her so fiercely that she whimpered slightly. That whimper seemed to set off something in him, as he pulled the buttons off her blouse so quickly that he ripped some off accidentally.  
  
Karen pulled back from the kiss and said through somewhat swollen lips, "Jackie, what did you d-"  
  
Putting his hand on her bare back, Jack kissed her wildly again. He pulled off the rest of Karen's clothes without any complaints from her. Not that she really could have if she wanted to; her lips were continuously under Jack's.  
  
Pulling back as he started to fondle her breasts, Karen ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. After Jack had been sucking on her breasts for a few moments, she said in between moans, "Jackie... you're still... oh! You're still... dressed."  
  
Jack either didn't hear her or did and was ignoring her, as he continued running his tongue over her left breast.  
  
Groaning in frustration and desire, Karen tried to undress Jack since he wouldn't stop. She managed to get his shirt off, but she couldn't get to his trousers. Finally, she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back so he was looking at her. "You know I love when you play with the girls Jackie, but you need to hurry and get those pants off!" she said.  
  
"Well, you should have just said Kare," Jack said as they took of his trousers together.  
  
Karen pulled his head up to hers and kissed him deeply before biting him on his lip hard.  
  
"Ouch!" Jack said, putting his finger to his lip. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being a smart ass," Karen said, pulling off his boxers.  
  
"You are going to get it tonight Kare," Jack said, pulling her to him roughly and starting to make love to her.  
  
"It's about time," Karen sighed as he returned to sucking her breasts again.  
  
Running his hands up and down her back, Jack pulling back from Karen and stopped moving.  
  
"Jackie, what are you doing!" Karen nearly screamed in frustration. "I was so close!"  
  
"Say you're sorry for biting me," Jack whispered into her ear, squeezing her breast lightly.  
  
"No, you deserved it," Karen said defiantly.  
  
"Okay, you asked for it," Jack said, moving again. A few minutes later, when he felt Karen was reaching her edge, he stopped and demanded her to apologize. When she refused again, he did the same thing once more.  
  
After twenty minutes, the two of them were literally dripping with sweat and panting.  
  
"I won't let... you go until you say... sorry," Jack panted into Karen's ear.  
  
"Okay!" Karen screamed, almost in tears. "I'm sorry I bit you poodle I'm sorry! Please, just make love to me!"  
  
Nodding, Jack moved again, and a few minutes later, they both reach their peaks swearing loudly and yelling each others names as they climaxed several times until they collapsed.  
  
"Jackie, you are the most horrible tease I've ever had," Karen said, her body trembling slightly from their lovemaking.  
  
"Hmm," Jack mumbled, too exhausted to say anything. He reached up and let Karen's hair down from its bun and then ran his fingers through it a few times.  
  
"I love you," Karen said as they settled under the covers a few minutes later.  
  
"Love you too Kare," Jack said, taking her into his arms.  
  
They rested their heads next to each others on the same pillow and then they quickly fell asleep. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: A Strangely Simple ...

A/N: Big thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay and Just *Poodle* Jack for reviewing! Both were greatly welcomed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
A Strangely Simple Life  
  
The next morning, Edward woke up to the muffled sound of rain falling outside. He looked down and smiled at the scene before him.  
  
Katherine was asleep still, snuggled on top of Edward's chest.  
  
Edward lifted his arm that wasn't under Katherine and was about to run the back of his hand on her upper arm when he saw the scars there. Pausing, he took a closer look at them and then he carefully picked up her left arm. When he saw the six inch long scar on her wrist, he put his hand on Katherine's cheek and said, "Katherine, wake up."  
  
Burying her face in Edward's chest, Katherine mumbled, "What is it?"  
  
"Have you tried to kill yourself before?" Edward asked.  
  
Suddenly coming awake, Katherine pulled away from him and said, "What?"  
  
"I noticed this," Edward said, pointing to her left wrist.  
  
Sighing, Katherine quickly told him about her suicide attempt two years earlier. "And the scars on my arms..." she said softly.  
  
"You're a self injurer," Edward said calmly.  
  
"I was," Katherine said quickly. "I'm seeing a psychiatrist now and I'm taking medication to help me with my depression."  
  
Edward was quiet for a long time, running his thumb over the scar on her wrist.  
  
"I should have mentioned this when we first started dating," Katherine said softly. "I'm sorry that I waited until now to tell you. Do you still want to be with me, broken woman that I am?"  
  
Without saying a word, Edward lifted his head and then started to kiss each of the scars on Katherine's left arm. When he lifted his head up and before he brought his lips down to hers, he whispered, "You're perfect as you are. And I will never love another woman as I love you."  
  
Katherine closed her eyes tightly as she and Edward started making love. Never before in her life had she felt as loved as she did now. As she neared her edge a few minutes later, she pulled Edward's lips to her and kissed him before sighing, "I'll always love you, Edward my love."  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours later, Edward was getting ready to leave Katherine's apartment after having eaten a quick breakfast with her.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow at the baptism right?" Katherine asked as he pulled on his coat.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there," Edward said. He put the scarf Katherine had given him the day before on and then tucked the book under his arm. "Is it okay if I call you tonight?"  
  
"Sure, I was going to do that myself," Katherine said smiling. She put her arms around him and kissed him deeply before letting him go. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Katherine, I love you," Edward said. He opened the door and walked to the elevator.  
  
"Love you too," Katherine called after him. She closed the door and with a small smile on her face, started straightening up the kitchen, humming a little.  
  
~~~  
  
"I never knew you still baked even though you've got a cook here," Katherine said as she walked into the kitchen of Jack and Karen's penthouse.  
  
"Karen says I'm crazy, but it's something fun to do," Jack said, grinning at her. He and Amber had been baking cookies for about an hour before Katherine had arrived.  
  
"Hi Mummy!" Amber said, running over to Katherine and hugging her.  
  
"Did you have fun last night?" Katherine asked her daughter, brushing some flour off her cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I got to play with Ebie a little bit before she went to sleep," Amber said.  
  
"Oh, before I forget," Jack said. "Karen wants you to stay for lunch and she wants to talk to you."  
  
"She in Ebie's room?" Katherine asked. When Jack nodded, she knelt down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Why don't you keep helping your Uncle Jack bake alright?"  
  
"Thank you Mummy," Amber said.  
  
Katherine turned and left the kitchen, going up to Elizabeth's room. She had just barely stepped in the room when Karen pulled her over to the window seat.  
  
"Well, what happened?" she demanded.  
  
"We made love," Katherine said simply. "And no I'll not go into details Kare. The only thing I'll tell you is that I love him very much, and he loves me."  
  
Smiling, Karen hugged her sister and said, "I just want you to be happy Kath."  
  
"And I am Kare," Katherine answered. "Very happy."  
  
"I can tell, you're literally glowing," Karen said slyly. Elizabeth started to cry then and Karen stood up, going over to the crib. "Is Eddie going to come to the baptism tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, he said he was," Katherine said, following Karen out of the room and down the stairs. "Is there anything that I can help you guys with before we go to the church tomorrow?"  
  
"No," Karen said as she walked to the dining room. "Just show up at the church on time and look nice for Edward."  
  
Laughing, Katherine went to the kitchen to see if she could help her daughter and Jack at all.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Karen hurriedly showered and dressed while Jack calmly shaved at the sink.  
  
"Kare, I think you've got the buttons on your blouse wrong," Jack said when she had left her closet.  
  
"Huh?" Karen said. She glanced down and saw that Jack was right. "Ugh, devil," she said angrily. She quickly undid the buttons and then buttoned it up slowly, making sure she got it right.  
  
"You're not nervous about the baptism are you?" Jack asked as he put aftershave on.  
  
"No, I'm just trying to see if I remembered everything," Karen said. She walked over to Jack and asked him, "How do I look Jackie?"  
  
Jack gave her a lustful, lingering glance and smiled, "Perfect Kare, like you always do."  
  
Karen smiled and ran her hands over her light blue blouse. "Of course it's perfect Jackie," she said. "You picked it."  
  
Walking over to her, Jack gave her a deep kiss before pulling back. "I love you," he said tenderly, placing his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I love you too," Karen responded. She kissed his chin before she said, "I need to get Ebie dressed."  
  
Jack kissed her one more time before going over to his closet to get dressed.  
  
After glancing in the mirror once last time, Karen left the bathroom and went over to her daughter's room. She was a little surprised to see that Elizabeth was trying to stand up, using the bars of her crib for support. "Okay honey," Karen said, picking up her daughter. "Time for you to get dressed." She kissed Elizabeth's cheek and then went over to the changing table where the baptism dress was laid out.  
  
Karen was able to put on the baby's under dress with out any difficulty. But when she tried to put on the covering dress, Elizabeth started kicking her legs and waving her arms. "Ebie, stop moving," Karen said, trying to hold her arms still.  
  
"Need some help?" Jack said, coming up to her.  
  
Elizabeth cried out happily when she saw Jack and she reached out to him.  
  
"I'll hold her while you put that on," Jack said, picking up the baby. He helped Karen put on the dress and then he walked over to the bench to sit.  
  
"You can put on her shoes since she seems to let you get her dressed," Karen said, handing the tiny black shoes to Jack.  
  
When he had put the shoes on and closed the Velcro straps, he stood up and threw Elizabeth in the air slightly, making her scream with laughter.  
  
"Jackie, you're going to make to her sick," Karen said, chiding him gently.  
  
"Alright. Go to your mom Ebie," Jack said. He kissed the top of her head and then handed her to Karen.  
  
When she had Elizabeth settled on her hip, Karen left the room, Jack following her. They left the penthouse a few minutes later and got into the limo, heading for the church.  
  
~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes before the baptism started at St. Paul's church, Will and Grace arrived and sat next to Karen and Jack in the front pew. "I can't believe you guys got here before we did," Grace said as she took her coat off.  
  
Jack and Karen didn't say anything; they were too busy playing with Elizabeth.  
  
"Where did you get Ebie's dress Karen?" Will asked.  
  
"I let her borrow it," a voice said behind them. "It was mine."  
  
"Hi Kath," Karen said, smiling broadly. "Come and sit next to me."  
  
Katherine, along with Amber and Edward, sat down to the right of Karen. "I told you she would look beautiful in the dress," Katherine said, running her fingers over the edge of the white silk dress that was embedded with pearls.  
  
"Yeah, it was really nice of you to let us use it," Jack said, reaching over and squeezing her hand.  
  
The priest came out just then and said, "The baptism will now begin, if I can have everyone stand."  
  
A few minutes later, the priest walked over to the other baby that was being baptized that day and made the sign of the cross on his forehead with oil. Then he walked over to Elizabeth, who was being held by Jack, and put the cross on her forehead.  
  
"I thought she was going to start crying," Katherine whispered to her sister.  
  
"Let's wait and see what happens when the priest sprinkles her with the holy water," Karen whispered back, grinning slightly.  
  
"Now if I can have the godparents of the children come to the baptismal font with their godchild," the priest said.  
  
Jack handed Elizabeth to Grace, and Karen hissed, "Don't you dare drop her or trip Grace!"  
  
With an annoyed glance back at Karen, Grace walked with Will over to the baptismal font.  
  
The other baby had the holy water poured on his head first, and he immediately started crying. The godparents quickly took the boy back to his parents, but even then he didn't stop crying.  
  
The priest then instructed Will to hold Elizabeth over the water, and Grace handed him the baby. Taking a palm full of the water, the priest poured it on Elizabeth's forehead so it went back through her hair, and she started crying when some of the water dripped down her face. He said a few words and then motioned for Will and Grace to go back to their pew.  
  
"Here, let me take her," Karen said quickly. She took Elizabeth from Will and wiped the water off of her cheeks. She murmured comfortingly to the baby, and immediately, she stopped crying.  
  
Jack put his arm around Karen and then took Elizabeth's hand with his free one.  
  
Elizabeth cooed and then started to wave Jack's hand around with her own, smiling happily.  
  
~~~  
  
After the baptism was over, Jack and Karen held a small party for Elizabeth to celebrate. There were only six other people there, Will, Grace, Katherine, Amber, Edward and Judith, so it was a quiet party.  
  
"Has she tried walking yet?" Judith asked as they were all sitting in the living room, waiting for dinner.  
  
Elizabeth and Amber were on the floor, playing with one of Elizabeth's toys.  
  
"She's only six months old mom," Jack said. "It's a little early for that."  
  
"Well I remember you were starting to walk when you were nine months dear," Judith said.  
  
Elizabeth crawled to where Katherine was sitting and with her help, stood up.  
  
Katherine lifted her niece up and sat her on her lap. "I talked with Robert earlier today," she said to Karen and Jack. "He's invited us to Eadoin for a few months this summer since we didn't get a chance to go last year."  
  
Karen was quiet for a moment, and she glanced at Jack before saying, "Do you think we could go to Glaeve too?"  
  
"Yeah, that can be arranged," Katherine said, smiling. She kissed Elizabeth's forehead and then set her back down on the floor.  
  
~~~  
  
After everyone had left that night, Karen took Elizabeth upstairs to put her to bed. Once the baby was in her pajamas, Karen put her in the crib and covered her with the blanket. She turned to leave when Elizabeth started to cry. Going back to the crib, Karen reached down and put her hand on one of Elizabeth's cheeks. "What is it honey, you've got to sleep," she said soothingly. A few minutes later, not able to stand the sound of her daughter crying, she picked Elizabeth up and rested her head down on her shoulder. She then started pacing the room, patting the baby's back and murmuring comfortingly to her.  
  
Jack walked up the stairs and was surprised to hear some soft singing coming from Elizabeth's room. He stood in the doorway, hiding in the shadows and watched as Karen tried to get their daughter to sleep, singing a lullaby.  
  
"Alright honey," Karen whispered as she felt Elizabeth get heavier in her arms. "Time to sleep." She walked over to the crib and lay her down in it, covering the baby with the blanket.  
  
"Is she asleep?" Jack asked, whispering as he walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah, she took a while tonight though," Karen said, walking to him and taking his hand.  
  
"She was so pretty today," Jack said as they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. "And her mother looked fabulous too."  
  
Smiling, Karen pulled Jack to her and kissed him deeply before pulling away from him and walking into their room.  
  
Following her, Jack closed the door to their room once he was inside and he watched as Karen pulled off her clothes until she was completely naked and then walked into the bathroom. He hurried to the bathroom door way and found that he couldn't swallow properly as he watched his wife lay back against the side of the tub, facing him.  
  
Karen watched the unmistakable look of pure lust on Jack's face as she got her hair wet and then started to wash it. She about to wash her body with some soap when she heard Jack give a strangled cry.  
  
Watching Karen wash her hair had driven Jack almost crazy with desire; especially since she was doing it in a seductive manner. When he couldn't take it any more, he threw off his shoes and stepped into the tub, picking Karen up in his arms.  
  
"Jack, what the hell are you doing, are you crazy?" Karen exclaimed as Jack carried her out of the tub and set her down on the chez lounge a few feet away.  
  
Not answering, Jack ran his hands up and down her body a few times before placing kisses on her inner thighs.  
  
"Wait," Karen gasped, knowing what Jack was intending to do. "The bed Jackie, in the bed."  
  
Nodding, Jack picked her up yet again, after putting a towel over her body, and carried her out to their bed. When he laid her down, he helped her to dry herself off before he returned to what he was doing before in the bathroom.  
  
Karen gasped as Jack started to pleasure her and she gripped the towel that was draped across her stomach tightly. Minutes later, she cried out in pleasure as she reached her edge and she clutched the towel so tightly, her knuckles were white.  
  
As Karen was recovering, Jack moved the towel that she was holding and placed kisses on her stomach. He then moved up, still kissing her skin, until he reached her breasts. He kissed the skin around the base of them and slowly, very slowly, kissed his way up before he enveloped the top of her right breast in his mouth.  
  
"Oh. my sweet Jackie," Karen moaned. "Come here.please."  
  
Remember what had happened two nights before when he hadn't listened to Karen, Jack quickly let go of her breast and moved up to her so they could kiss.  
  
After they had been kissing for a while, Karen rolled around so that Jack was underneath her. Kissing him all over his face, she unbuttoned his shirt and then pulled it off, along with the rest of his clothes.  
  
As they made love, Jack and Karen kept moving around so they were in different positions. Laying down, sitting up, they made love for a long time. When they both climaxed at the same; Jack leaning against the headboard, Karen on top of him; Jack rubbed Karen's breasts with one hand as he groaned her name over and over again. Karen herself pulled Jack's mouth down onto her breasts a few seconds later, and she screamed his name in pure bliss.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack moved his mouth from Karen's breast and looked up at her tiredly. "Mmm, I love you Kare," he said.  
  
"I love you too," Karen responded, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Are we going to sleep like this?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not unless you want to," Karen said. She then lifted her head and kissed Jack softly as she got off his lap. She lay down on her pillow and waited for Jack to join her.  
  
Yawning slightly, Jack moved down and lay on top of Karen's breasts.  
  
"Good night my sweet, sweet Jackie," Karen murmured, her eyes slowly closing.  
  
"Hmm, sweet dreams Karebear," Jack said, kissing her breast and slowly breathing in the sweet scent of Karen's Channel perfume mixed in with the smell of her rose shampoo. Smiling contentedly, he said, "I love you Kare, forever." When she didn't respond, he lifted his head to look at her. She was fast asleep, and he kissed her lips softly. He watched as she shifted slightly and a faint smile appeared on her face. Resting his head back down on her breasts, Jack closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Karen's heart beating softly in his ears. 


	30. Chapter Thirty: Proposal

A/N: Big thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for constantly reviewing! You are so awesome and abfab ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The two songs here are 'Tough on a Tightrope' and 'Write Away.' Both are by Paul McCartney, and I don't own either song.  
  
Chapter Thirty  
Proposal  
  
In July, Edward went to Jack and Karen's penthouse with the intention of asking them their opinion on something.  
  
When he was led to the living room by a maid, Edward greeted Jack who was sitting at the piano.  
  
"Hey Eddie," Jack said, covering the keys on the piano. "Why'd you come?"  
  
"I wanted to talk with you and Karen about something," Edward said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Jack said, standing up. "Well Kare is upstairs in Elizabeth's room, come on." He led Edward out of the room and up the stairs. When he got to the doorway of Elizabeth's room, he said, "Kare, Eddie's here."  
  
"Hi Eddie," Karen said absentmindedly as she held onto Elizabeth's hand, helping her to take a few wobbly steps.  
  
"Looks like she'll be walking soon," Edward said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, I know," Karen said, picking up Elizabeth before she could fall. She handed her to Jack and asked, "So why are you here?"  
  
"Um, well... Think we could sit down?" Edward asked a little nervously.  
  
"Sure, go and sit on the window seat," Jack said, walking to the rocking bench.  
  
When she had sat down next to Jack on the bench, Karen said, "What's going on Eddie?"  
  
"I was planning on asking Katherine to marry me," Edward said tentatively.  
  
Jack and Karen glanced at each other before Karen said, "And what, you're asking for my permission or something?"  
  
"Well, no... I mean yes," Edward stammered. "I really came here to ask you if you think she would say yes, you are her sister. And I guess in a way I'm asking permission since you're the only blood relative she's got that I can ask."  
  
"I think she'll say yes," Jack said, pulling Elizabeth's hand out of his hair.  
  
"Me too," Karen said, smiling at Edward. "She does love you and she'll probably say yes."  
  
Edward, looking immensely relieved, leaned back slightly.  
  
"But Eddie," Karen then said. When he turned to her she said, "If you ever break her heart, I swear I'll make your life a living hell."  
  
Nodding seriously, Edward said, "Oh I have no doubt about that." He glanced down at his watch and saw what time it was. "I need to go pick up Katherine for our date," he said, standing up.  
  
"When are you going to ask her?" Jack said.  
  
"Tonight," Edward said. "Thanks you guys." Smiling nervously at them, he left the room and then went down the stairs.  
  
"Wish I could be there when he asks her," Karen said.  
  
"No one was around when I proposed to you," Jack pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but still, my little sister's going to get married," Karen said excitedly.  
  
"If she says yes," Jack said.  
  
"Oh, if I know my sister well, and I do, I'll have a brother in law very soon," Karen said, smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Katherine was playing classical music on the piano while Edward and Amber played a game on the kitchen table.  
  
"Mummy," Amber said towards the end of their game. "Play something that's not so sad."  
  
Katherine took her hands off the keys and turned to her daughter. "What would you like me to play then love?" she asked.  
  
"Something by Paul McCartney would be nice," Edward said. He knew how much Katherine was a fan of his.  
  
"Hmm, alright," Katherine said, smiling brightly at Edward. She turned back to the piano and thought for a few minutes before saying, "Ah, I've got a good song to play." She placed her fingers on the keys and played, singing along.  
  
You don't feel right when I come on strong.  
  
Don't get it wrong...  
  
I wait all night but you won't be long.  
  
Don't get it wrong.  
  
Hear me right. I love you from the bottom of my heart,  
  
You make the answer bright,  
  
You touch me in a way that no one else could ever do,  
  
If you'll only love me, I'll love you.  
  
And if you're tempted to tell a lie  
  
Don't get it wrong...  
  
Well it breaks my heart when I see you cry.  
  
Don't get it wrong...Oh no.  
  
Get it right.  
  
The brightest light's that's shining in the skies,  
  
Is shining from your eyes.  
  
I love you in a way that no one else could ever do,  
  
If you'll only love me I'll love you.  
  
I'm often accused of giving too little,  
  
It's got me confused, I'm split down the middle.  
  
Conflicting reviews of our life coming in.  
  
It's tough on a tightrope. Yes it's tough on a tightrope.  
  
Katherine was about the sing the last verse when there was a knock on the door. "Oh, I'll get that," she said, getting up from the piano and went to the door, opening it.  
  
"Hey, we heard the piano, thought you might give us a little show," Will said.  
  
"Alright then, just a bit for the lot of you and then you'll take Amber to your apartment right?" Katherine asked as Will and Grace walked past her.  
  
"Sure Kat," Grace said as she and Will sat on the couch.  
  
Smiling, Katherine sat down at the piano and once again started to play and sing.  
  
~~~  
  
A half hour later, Katherine stopped playing and said, "It's almost Amber's bed time."  
  
"Oh Mummy, just one more song please?" Amber said pleadingly. "Si vous plait?"  
  
Katherine laughed. "All right love, just one more."  
  
You need love, write a letter, you need love, write away.  
  
Get it down, you'll feel better, send it now, write away.  
  
Hey Cinderella, did you need that other fella?  
  
On the wrong side of midnight your defences slipped away.  
  
You need attention, so I think it's worth a mention,  
  
That if I can deliver,  
  
Well it wouldn't be no heavy price to pay.  
  
You need love, so write a letter, you need love, write away.  
  
If you need to feel better, do it now, write away.  
  
Hey Marguerita, I can think of nothing sweeter,  
  
But the taste of your nectar seems to lead the boys astray.  
  
Don't you forget it, well you know you won't regret it,  
  
Say I've got the answer,  
  
You were looking at it long before today.  
  
You need love, so write a letter, you need love, write away.  
  
Get it down, you'll feel better, send it now, write away.  
  
You need love, love, love write a letter,  
  
You need love, write away.  
  
If you need to feel better, do it now, now, now, write away.  
  
~~~  
  
"You seem a bit nervous tonight Edward," Katherine comment as she gave him a mug of coffee. It was ten o' clock, an hour after Amber, Will and Grace had left with Essex.  
  
"Oh, that's probably because I am," Edward said absentmindedly, scratching his head. After taking a small sip of his coffee, he put the mug down and slipped his hand into his pocket. "Katherine," he said, clearing his throat and taking one of her hands. "You know that I love you very, very much right?"  
  
"Yes, and I love you just as much," Katherine said, squeezing his hand.  
  
"I want to ask you something," Edward then said. With a deep breath, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. "Katherine Emma Riley, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?" he asked, his voice trembling. He opened the box with one finger and showed Katherine the ring.  
  
Katherine was speechless; a thin silver ring with a Celtic pattern etched deeply into it with an emerald in the middle was inside. "Oh Edward," she said softly.  
  
"Y-you don't have to answer right now," he said quickly.  
  
"Why?" Katherine asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Huh?" Edward responded, not thinking he had heard her correctly.  
  
"Why would you want to marry me?" Katherine asked, slipping her hand out of Edward's grasp.  
  
"Katherine, I told you that I don't care that you can't have children," Edward said, realizing that she was referring to the surgery she had told him she'd had done when she was twenty one. "I would love nothing more then to adopt and give those children who have no parents a happier life," he said, placing his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Are you sure?" Katherine asked, looking up at him, tears falling down her cheek and onto his hand.  
  
Nodding, Edward leaned forward and kissed her very, very softly on the lips.  
  
Resting her forehead against Edward's, Katherine smiled and said, "I'd want nothing more than to become your wife."  
  
"You mean that?" Edward asked, pulling back slightly. When she nodded, he laughed happily and gathered her into his arms, holding Katherine to him tightly. He let her go and then put the ring on her finger.  
  
"It's beautiful," Katherine whispered.  
  
"Not as much as you," Edward said. He kissed her deeply and then pulled away, saying, "We should celebrate, maybe we could go somewhere?"  
  
Grabbing his tie, Katherine stood up and very gently pulled Edward to her bed. "It's not a club or theater, but I'm sure we'll have fun," she said, blushing fiercely.  
  
"Perfect," Edward said. He kissed Katherine's cheek and then walked forward so they both fell back on the bed. As they both undressed each other, he said, "It's been almost four months since we last did this."  
  
"Were you keeping track?" Katherine asked as he kissed her stomach.  
  
"No, I've always been good in math though," Edward said, lifting his face to hers. He pulled of the last of her clothing before kissing her tenderly and then he started to make love to her.  
  
Gasping slightly from pleasure, Katherine buried her fingers into Edward's hair and moved his head so his lips were on her right breast.  
  
"Ohhh...Katherine," Edward moaned roughly before sucking lightly on the breast.  
  
After withstanding fifteen minutes of Edward sucking on her breasts, Katherine gave a sharp cry as she reached her edge, her fingers still in his hair.  
  
A few seconds later, Edward reached his peak and slumped down on her chest, releasing Katherine's breast from his mouth. "I love you Katherine," he said softly, before closing his eyes.  
  
"I love you too," Katherine whispered, stroking his hair. When she heard his breathing become deeper and deeper as he fell asleep, she let tears of happiness course down her cheeks.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Katherine woke up and felt Edward tighten his grip around her waist.  
  
"Good morning," he said, nuzzling her cheek.  
  
"Edward, I was thinking about our marriage," Katherine said, turning over to face him. "I'd like to have just a small ceremony with just Karen, Jack, Will and Grace and the children."  
  
"Sure, I wouldn't have to wear a tux for that still would I?" Edward asked.  
  
Katherine laughed slightly and said, "No, you wouldn't."  
  
"Okay, but where are we going to go for our honeymoon," Edward said before he started to kiss her temple.  
  
"I was thinking we could get married towards the end of August and then just leave for Eadoin a week before the others do," Katherine said.  
  
"It sounds perfect," Edward said. He kissed Katherine deeply again, and within a matter of minutes, they made love once more.  
  
~~~  
  
The next afternoon, Jack and Karen were in Elizabeth's room, sitting on the floor and playing with her.  
  
"Kath called me earlier while you were taking a nap after lunch," Karen commented as Elizabeth crawled over to Jack.  
  
"Did Eddie ask her?" Jack said as he helped their daughter stand up.  
  
Karen nodded, and then a smile spread on her face. "She said yes," she said.  
  
"That's great!" Jack exclaimed. "What do you think Ebie?" he said. "You're going to have an uncle soon."  
  
Elizabeth laughed and waved her stuffed dog around in the air.  
  
"Come here Ebie," Karen cooed to her child, holding her arms out. "Come to mommy."  
  
Jack set Elizabeth down on the floor so she could crawl over to Karen.  
  
As they watched in astonishment, Elizabeth pulled herself up by grabbing Jack's knee. Then she started to walk slowly towards Karen, babbling nonsensical words.  
  
Karen grabbed Elizabeth when she reached her and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god, Jackie, she just walked," Karen said in shock, looking at him. "Go and do it again Ebie," she said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Walk over to your daddy."  
  
Jack and Karen watched with surprise and pride as their daughter walked back and forth between the two a couple of times.  
  
Finally, Elizabeth walked to Jack and then sat down next to him, playing with her dog.  
  
"I don't know why," Jack said as Karen got up and sat next to him. "But that was the most amazing thing."  
  
"I know poodle," Karen said, picking Elizabeth up. "You did great honey."  
  
Elizabeth held her dog up to Karen and said, "Ma-ma."  
  
"That's right," Karen said, looking up at Jack and smiling. "You spoke, oh honey that was great."  
  
Jack took Elizabeth then and said, "Who am I Ebie?"  
  
She laughed and cooing before saying some made up words, patting his cheek and smiling brightly.  
  
Karen giggled and said, "Don't worry Jackie; she'll get it sooner or later."  
  
"Well, at least she did say something," Jack said, kissing their daughter's cheek before putting her down so she could play.  
  
For the next hour until they went downstairs for dinner, Jack and Karen played with Elizabeth and from time to time helping her walk and trying to get her to say some other words.  
  
~~~  
  
At eight, Karen was changing Elizabeth into her pajamas. When she was done, she lifted the girl into the air and then was about to put her in the crib when Jack walked into the room.  
  
"Come and sit with me Kare," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. When they had sat in the window seat, he kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "She had a busy day today," he said, smoothing down her hair.  
  
"I know, she started walking and talked for the first time today," Karen said. She rested her head on Jack's shoulder and smiled.  
  
Elizabeth yawned slightly then and leaned against Karen, closing her eyes.  
  
"Here, let me put her to bed," Jack said, taking their daughter.  
  
"I'll meet you in our room," Karen said, squeezing Jack's arm. She kissed Elizabeth's cheek and after whispering good night, she left the room.  
  
"Well little one," Jack said, going over to the crib. "I knew you were as pretty as your mother the day you were born, and now I see you're as smart as she is too." Smiling happily, Jack kissed Elizabeth's forehead again and then set her down in the crib. He ran his index finger over the back of her hand and then left the room after turning off the lights.  
  
Karen was looking out one of the windows in their room while she was brushing her hair. She had stayed just outside Elizabeth's room and had heard what Jack had said to their daughter, and she was completely flattered. Hearing him walk into the room, she turned and said, "Come here poodle."  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked, going over to her.  
  
"You know I love you more than anything right?" Karen said, putting her brush down on the table next to her.  
  
"Oh god, are you telling me you want a divorce?" Jack asked in mock- fear.  
  
"Jackie," Karen said irritably, rolling her eyes. "No I don't want a divorce; I just wanted to tell you I love you."  
  
"Ohhh," Jack said teasingly. "Whew, you had me worried for a second."  
  
Karen sighed and put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart, she said, "What am I supposed to do with you Jackie?"  
  
"Well... you could punish me for being bad," Jack said, a wicked gleam appearing in his eyes.  
  
"Okay, but let me ask you this," Karen said. "Do you have any handcuffs poodle?" When Jack shook his head, she stepped away from him and said, "Oh, what a shame, I guess we'll just have to go to bed then." She turned and was about to walk over to her closet when Jack picked her up suddenly.  
  
"So punishment is not going to happen," he said as he carried her over to their bed. "But I can still screw you senseless."  
  
Karen gasped in fake shock and said, "Such foul language Mr. McFarland, I ought to wash your mouth out with soap."  
  
"You ought to, but I know you won't," Jack said as he set her down on the bed.  
  
"And what makes you so sure?" Karen asked as he started to unbutton her blouse. "I can just go into the bathroom and grab some soap." She sat up slightly and was about to pretend she was going to get up when Jack pushed her back down.  
  
"You're not going anywhere tonight," he said. With that, he pulled off the rest of her clothes and then started kissing her neck.  
  
"If you're serious about that Jackie," Karen said as he moved down to her breasts. "Then you better let me take off your clothes or take them off yourself before I go get that soap."  
  
"Don't worry Kare," Jack said, lifting himself up so Karen could pull of his clothing. "We'll get to use that soap later." When he was naked, he lowered himself to Karen and then started to make love to her.  
  
Karen sighed when Jack started to fondle her breasts as he kissed her neck and she put her hands on his shoulders. After ten minutes, she suddenly got an idea and forced Jack to turn over so he was lying on the mattress. She sat and then started to move again, continuing their lovemaking. Before she could reach her edge, and Jack his; she got off of his lap.  
  
"Kare, what are you doing?" Jack asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Shh honey," Karen said, putting her finger to his lips. She then bent down and kissed him, snaking her tongue into his mouth and rubbing it against his.  
  
Jack moaned deeply and was about to pull her even tighter to him when she pulled away. "Damn Kare, are you paying me back for all those times I would stop before you c-"  
  
"Smart boy," Karen said, interrupting him. She smiled evilly and then took his hand and put it on one of her breasts. With her hand on top of his, she helped him rub the breast for a few moments. Then she lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed the tip of each finger before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it lightly a few times.  
  
"Oh god... oh Kare..." Jack muttered, his voice shaking with lust.  
  
Kissing his lips lightly, Karen smiled and then moved down his body, placing kisses on his chest and stomach.  
  
"W- ahh!" Jack said when he suddenly felt Karen's mouth on him. He clutched his hands into fists as she pleasured him for the next few moments. When he felt himself nearing his peak, he reached down to Karen and said breathlessly, "Come here... Kare."  
  
"What's wrong?" Karen asked as she moved up so her face was even with his.  
  
"I don't want to go like that, not now," Jack answered. He gently laid her back on the mattress and in one swift motion brought himself down on her and they were making love once again.  
  
This time, Karen didn't break off and neither did Jack try anything. They climaxed at the same time and they clutched at one another, moaning each other's name in complete euphoria.  
  
Once he felt he had recovered, Jack got up and then told Karen to turn over.  
  
Not questioning him for a reason, Karen did as he asked quickly.  
  
Jack looked down his wife's back and then ran his hands over her ass, thinking to himself, "This has got to be some wonderful dream. There's no way I could be married to a woman with such a fantastic body." He pinched himself slightly, and he was reassured that it was not a dream. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Jack placed his hands on the top of Karen's shoulders and then started massaging them.  
  
"Ooo, Jackie," Karen moaned. "You haven't done this in a long, long time."  
  
"I know," he answered, and he knelt down to kiss her back softly. He then continued to massage her back, feeling himself grow aroused as Karen gasped and moaned in pleasure.  
  
After a while, Karen turned over and sat up, putting her arms around Jack's neck. She kissed him deeply and then pulled back enough so their lips were still touching. "We need to take a bath Jackie," she murmured.  
  
"Now?" Jack asked surprised as he ran his hands over her back. "What if we get sweaty again later?"  
  
"Then we'll take another bath later," Karen said simply, kissing him again.  
  
Jack picked Karen up in his arms and as she kissed his cheek and neck and ran her fingers through his hair, walked to the bathroom. He set her down and followed Karen in to the tub.  
  
While they waited for the bathtub to fill with warm water, Karen went over to Jack and kissed his eyes and cheeks very softly.  
  
"I get to wash your hair," Jack said.  
  
"What is it with you and my hair?" Karen asked, smiling.  
  
Jack didn't respond as he reached over and turned the water off; he grabbed the showerhead and then started to wash Karen's hair.  
  
When he was done and was wiping the water off her forehead, Karen asked, "Want me to wash yours poodle?"  
  
"If you want to," Jack said.  
  
Kissing him deeply the entire time, Karen quickly got his hair wet and then washed it with her own shampoo.  
  
"Why didn't you use mine," Jack asked in between kisses as she rinsed his hair.  
  
"I know you like the smell of my shampoo Jackie," Karen answered, putting the showerhead down.  
  
Smiling, he pulled Karen to him and said, "I love you Kare," before making love to her.  
  
"I love...oh Jackie...I love you too!" Karen cried as Jack attacked her breasts.  
  
They made love two more times while they were in the tub, and afterwards they sat, Karen leaning against Jack as they relaxed.  
  
"Hmm, do you ever think one of us will ever get tired of this?" Karen asked as she laced her fingers through Jack's.  
  
"Maybe, I mean, this bathtub has a nice style as far as tubs go but-" Jack started to say.  
  
Laughing, Karen turned around slightly and lightly hit Jack in the chest. "I wasn't talking about that poodle," she said as she turned back around and leaned against him again. "I was talking about the sex."  
  
"I know I won't," Jack said. "Like I told you before in Dublin; you've got a fantastic body on you Kare, and I can't seem to resist it." With that he lifted Karen into his arms and carried her out of the tub.  
  
They very quickly dried off each other with some towels before they went to their bed.  
  
Yawning, Karen snuggled up to Jack and said, "I don't think I could get tired of the sex either." And with that she reached down and stroked him lightly.  
  
"Hey, hey," Jack said, taking her arm and lifting it up. "We can do that again later, but you know we need to get some sleep."  
  
Karen pouted for a moment and then said, "Oh alright Jackie."  
  
Putting his arms around her, Jack kissed her forehead and said, "'Night Kare."  
  
"Good night my sweet Jackie," Karen said, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. 


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Late Summer

A/N: Big thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for constantly reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Thirty-One  
Late Summer  
  
On August nineteenth, Katherine was packing up some of her things into boxes so they could be moved to Edward's penthouse the next day. "Amber," she called as she taped the second to last box closed.  
  
"Yeah, Mummy?" Amber said, coming out of her room.  
  
"Have you all your things packed?" Katherine asked.  
  
"I did, but I didn't pack my clothes yet," Amber said. "Will you help me with that Mummy?"  
  
"Of course love," Katherine said, smiling at her daughter. "Now go on in your room and I'll be there in a second." When her daughter had gone back to her bedroom, Katherine's cell phone and she picked it up. "Hello."  
  
"Hey Kath," Karen said at the other end. "I wanted to see how you're feeling."  
  
"I'm fine Kare," Katherine said, putting tape on another box.  
  
"You're not nervous at all?" Karen asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm too busy packing to be nervous about the wedding tomorrow," Katherine said. She placed the roll of masking tape on the top of the box and then walked over to the couch and sat down. "Ask me that at the church tomorrow though and you're likely to get a different answer."  
  
Karen laughed and said, "Are you sure you don't want to go out with me or Grace at all? It is your last night as a single woman after all."  
  
"No, that's okay Kare," Katherine answered. "I know you'd rather stay with your daughter and husband, and I'd like to spend the rest of the night with my own daughter."  
  
"Alright Kath," Karen said. "I'll see you at the church at eleven tomorrow."  
  
"At eleven Kare," Katherine said. "Good night."  
  
"'Night Kath," Karen said before she hung up the phone.  
  
Katherine placed her cell phone on the coffee table and then went to her daughter's room to help her pack her clothes.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, a little after eleven in the morning, Karen and Grace were helping Katherine get ready for the wedding.  
  
"I don't know why you said you need help," Karen said. "And why are you wearing black?"  
  
"Yeah Kat, you've never heard of the saying 'Marry in black, wish yourself back?'" Grace said.  
  
"I told the both of you that this is not a formal ceremony," Katherine said. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and said, "Besides, Edward said this is his favourite outfit of mine." She looked over her outfit, a tailored women's business suit with a light blue blouse that had pearl buttons and nodded to her reflection.  
  
"If that's what you both want..." Karen said, trailing off and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Kare," Katherine then said, turning to her sister. "I'd like for you to do my hair."  
  
"What?" Karen said, staring at her in surprise. "Honey you know you're the one who's better at that of the two of us."  
  
"Please Kare," Katherine said. "Just a French braid."  
  
Sighing, Karen said, "Oh, alright, alright." She took the brush Katherine was holding and then started running it through her sister's hair.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Eddie, you nervous at all?" Jack asked before he went to sit down in a pew.  
  
"I am a little bit," Edward said, smiling at Jack. "Where's Karen?"  
  
"She's helping Kat get ready. So I got stuck with this one," Jack said jokingly. He shifted Elizabeth who was on his hip and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Okay you guys, we're all set," Karen said as she and Grace walked up the aisle hurriedly.  
  
Jack reached over and squeezed Edward's arm reassuringly and then went with Karen to sit in the front pew on the left side with Amber.  
  
Katherine entered the church and walked up the aisle to Edward, a smile on her face, but her eyes had a nervous glint in them.  
  
Edward watched his fiancée walk to him and was nearly floored by her beauty.  
  
Her hair, which Karen had pulled back into a French braid, had a headband of light blue stones and pearls in it. And tucked behind Katherine's ear, was a large blue rose in full bloom.  
  
After Katherine had reached the front of the church, she and Edward kneeled before the priest and the ceremony began.  
  
Since Edward and Katherine had decided to be married in a Catholic ceremony, it took a long time for the priest to do everything that was required. After an hour though, he had Katherine and Edward exchange the vows they had written and then the silver wedding rings. Finally, he said, "By the power invested in me by our Holy Father and the state of New York, I pronounce you man and wife."  
  
Katherine and Edward then shared a chaste kiss while Will, Grace, Karen, Jack, Amber and even little Elizabeth, who was only copying her mother and father, clapped and cheered.  
  
~~~  
  
After the wedding, everyone went from the church over to Edward's penthouse for the small reception-like lunch.  
  
"I thought your stuff was going to come here today Kath," Karen said as they all ate lunch.  
  
"I guess they're running a bit late," Katherine said, shrugging. "I don't mind really, I'ven't any time to concentrate on unpacking until we all return from Glaeve."  
  
"Well why don't we start making some toasts to this couple before they leave on their honeymoon," Will said.  
  
"You go first Karen," Edward said. "Sister in law."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Karen thought for a moment and then said, "Okay, I just hope that you guys will be as happy in your marriage as my Jackie and I are."  
  
"Oh great," Will said. "Another couple of horny people who can't seem to keep their hands- ouch!"  
  
"Never mind him you guys," Grace said after she had punched him in the arm. "We want you guys to be happy too."  
  
"So do I," Jack said.  
  
Everyone tapped their glasses against each others and then took a sip of their drinks.  
  
"Ok Katherine," Edward said a half-hour later. "We need to get going to the airport for out flight."  
  
"Oh, okay," Katherine said. She stood up and then went over to her sister. "I'll be calling you in a couple of days to see how Amber is."  
  
"She'll be fine," Karen said, hugging her.  
  
"Have fun being alone in that manor Kat," Jack said as she hugged him.  
  
"You know I will," Katherine said, smiling. She hugged Grace and then Will, each saying thank you for the wedding gifts they had given her and Edward. She then went over to her daughter, who an hour ago had been adopted by Edward, and pulled her into her arms.  
  
"I'll miss you a lot Mummy," Amber said, sniffling a little.  
  
"As I will you my love," Katherine said, hugging her daughter tightly. "But you'll have fun with your aunt and uncle and your cousin okay?"  
  
Amber nodded and then kissed her mother's cheek. She then turned to Edward, who had just finished saying goodbye to the others.  
  
"We'll see you soon Amber," Edward said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"May I have a hug Daddy?" Amber asked shyly.  
  
Smiling broadly, Edward pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you Amber," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too Daddy," Amber said, letting him go.  
  
Katherine and Edward then left the penthouse calling a final goodbye to the others before going out to the limo that Karen had lent them for the trip to the airport.  
  
~~~  
  
Later on that night, Karen was tucking Amber into the bed in the guest room. "How are you doing honey?" she asked since the girl had been very quiet since her mother had left.  
  
"I miss my mummy," Amber said in tiny voice.  
  
"Come here Amber," Karen said, sitting on the edge of the bed. When Amber got out from under the covers and went over to her, she hugged her niece tightly. "You'll see your mom in a week, that'll go by very fast."  
  
"Auntie Karen," Amber said, her voice still sounding small.  
  
"What is it Amb?" Karen asked.  
  
"Could you brush my hair like Mummy does before she puts me to bed?" Amber asked, blushing a little.  
  
"Sure thing sweetie," Karen said, running her hand over her niece's hair. She got up from the side of the bed and then went to the dresser where Amber's brush was. After she had started brushing her niece's long black hair, she said, "You know I did this for your mom this morning."  
  
Amber giggled. "You did?"  
  
"Yep, she said she was too nervous to be able to brush it herself," Karen said. With a final brush, Karen put the comb on the nightstand and said, "Alright honey, now get into bed it's way past your bedtime."  
  
"Thank you for brushing my hair Auntie Karen," Amber said as the sheets were tucked around her.  
  
"You're welcome Amber," Karen said. She smiled and then leaned down, kissing her niece's cheek. She left the room, pausing in the doorway to turn off the lights and say, "Sweet dreams Amb." Closing the door, Karen then walked over to her daughter's room and walked straight to the crib.  
  
Elizabeth was sleeping on her back, her thumb in her mouth and breathing deeply.  
  
Karen grinned and then very carefully took her daughter's thumb out of her mouth, putting it down on top of the blanket. She kissed the tips of her own index and middle finger and touched them to Elizabeth's cheek. "You have beautiful dreams honey," she whispered. With that, she left her daughter's room, going over to her and Jack's bedroom.  
  
Jack was already asleep; he had been suffering from a slight head cold lately. Although he hadn't wanted to, Karen had insisted that they refrain from sex so he could rest all night and get over the cold so he could go to England without it.  
  
Slipping under the covers after changing into her nightgown, Karen snuggled up to her husband, resting in the curve of his arm.  
  
Shifting slightly, Jack opened his eyes a little and said sleepily, "Hey Karebear, the girls all okay?"  
  
"They're fine," Karen said, kissing Jack's lips very lightly. "You need to get some rest though."  
  
"I am," Jack said a little defensively. He sighed and then wrapped both arms around Karen, pulling her to him. "'Night Kare, love you," he murmured, kissing the top of her head as his eyes closed.  
  
"Love you my sweet Jackie," Karen said, closing her eyes and letting the sound of Jack's breathing lull her to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
At six o'clock on the morning of the twenty-first, British time, Katherine and Edward arrived at Eadoin.  
  
"You know, Katherine," Edward said as they were led to their room by the butler. "You never really did this place justice."  
  
Katherine shrugged and didn't say anything as they walked into their room.  
  
"Do Mrs. and Mr. require anything at the moment?" the butler, whose name was Peter, asked.  
  
"No Peter, that will be all," Katherine said, going over to the bed and putting her suitcase on the top.  
  
"Very well Mrs. O'Neill," Peter said, bowing slightly before he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Wow," Edward said, walking over to the bed. "I never figured you'd like four poster canopied beds with curtains Katherine."  
  
"Hmm?" Katherine asked absentmindedly. She looked up and then said, "Oh that was my Mum that picked these beds. It was the only condition she set down when it was decided I would re-design the manor."  
  
"I see," Edward said. "Katherine, do you mind if we unpack our stuff a little later?"  
  
Katherine looked up at her husband and smiled gently. "You are my husband, and what you desire shall be done."  
  
"Wait, Kath-" Edward started to say, a troubled look on his face.  
  
"I was just joking love," Katherine said laughingly. She got on top of the bed and walked on her knees to Edward. When she reached him, she put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks. "But whatever you want to do within this bed is entirely your decision," she whispered into his ear.  
  
Edward smiled and then joined his wife on top of the bed. He lay her down on the pillows and they kissed each other passionately while put their hands up each others shirts. After doing this for a long time, Edward pulled away and then sat up, closing the blue silk curtains around the bed.  
  
"I love you Edward," Katherine said, sitting up so they could undress each other. "With every ounce of my being."  
  
"And I you my dear, dear Emma," Edward whispered once they had stripped each other bare and started to make love passionately.  
  
Katherine held her husband close to her as they made love. When she hit her edge minutes later, she cried out his name, repeating it until she slumped down on the pillows.  
  
Edward reached his peak the same time as Katherine and he whispered her name over and over in the gentlest of voices. He then got off of her and lay back on the pillows, pulling Katherine to him as they both fell asleep, completely satisfied and at peace.  
  
~~~  
  
The week after Katherine and Edward's wedding passed quickly for Jack and Karen, who spent all their free time settling different matters since they wouldn't be returning to the city until early November.  
  
The night before their flight to London, Jack, Karen and Amber all ate an early dinner since they would be leaving for the airport at seven the next morning. Soon after that, Amber and Elizabeth were both put to bed while Jack and Karen went to their bedroom to finish some last minute packing.  
  
"How many sweaters should I take do you think Kare?" Jack asked as she walked into his closet.  
  
"A lot," Karen said simply, sitting on the edge of the chez lounge. "Kath said it gets really cold over there."  
  
"Oh, ok," Jack responded as he stuffed some more sweaters into his suitcase. "Wait, did you finish already?"  
  
"Yep," Karen answered, grinning.  
  
"Well then get over here and help me out so I get done quicker!" Jack said urgently.  
  
"Hmm, why should I?" Karen said, lying out on the chez.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and walked over to her. He sat on the edge and then leaned down, kissing her passionately and rubbing his hand between her legs. When he pulled away, causing Karen to protest, he said, "That's why."  
  
"Oh fine, I guess I'll help you poodle," Karen said, getting up.  
  
Now that there was the two of them, Jack's suitcase got packed in no time.  
  
Once Jack had closed the zipper and locked the case, Karen jumped at him and knocked him to the floor.  
  
"Kare," Jack said as she kissed him fervently. "Wait... lets go to..." he tried to say when she started to unzip his trousers. "Wait a sec," he then said, taking her hands and stopping them from going further down. "I love you Kare, but I'm not going to screw you on the floor like a common whore, you're too special for that."  
  
Sighing, Karen got off of Jack and helped him stand up. "What's the difference between making love on the ground and in bed or in the tub even?" she asked him.  
  
"Like I just said Kare, you're too good for that," Jack said before he started kissing her again.  
  
Karen finally became too impatient, and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around Jack's waist, not breaking the kiss. "To the bed poodle, now," she said a few minutes later when they pulled apart to breathe.  
  
"As you wish madam," Jack said in a fake French accent.  
  
Giggling, Karen kissed his neck as he carried her out to their bed. When he lay her down on the mattress, she wasted no time in pulling his zipper down all the way and then unbuttoning his trousers. "Aw, is someone anxious already?" she purred slyly, running one finger down the front of Jack's bulging boxer front.  
  
"I've been anxious since you walked into my closet," Jack said, groaning slightly.  
  
"I could take care of this you know," Karen said seductively, looking up at him.  
  
"Later tonight Kare," Jack said.  
  
"Are you sure Jackie?" Karen asked. When he nodded, she sighed and kissed the bulge, eliciting a moan and a shudder from Jack, which made her smile. She then got on her knees and drew herself up until she was even with his face. "Make love to me Jackie, and be as rough and dirty as you want to."  
  
Jack pushed her back down on the bed and sat on his knees between her legs. He took off her clothes as quickly as he could. When she was naked before him, he leaned down and immediately started sucking on her breasts. After a while he moved away from the top of her left breast, going down to the base and biting the skin there.  
  
Karen cried out slightly from pleasure and begged him to bite her again.  
  
Not able to say no to the face she was making at him, Jack did as she said, biting her skin all around and on her breasts. When he had bitten her for what felt like the millionth time, he groaned and was about to touch himself when Karen stopped him.  
  
"You should have told me to undress you poodle," Karen said, flipping him over onto the mattress. She pulled off his clothes and kissed his bare chest a few times.  
  
Sighing in pleasure, Jack rolled Karen onto the bed gently and then he started to make love to her. Midway through, he got off of her and sat up on the bed on his knees. "Come here Kare, I'm not trying to tease you," he said when his wife looked up at him, an annoyed look on her face.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Karen had straddled Jack's lap, wrapping her arms around his back as they started to make love once again.  
  
Groaning a little, Jack knelt down and sucked lightly on Karen's breasts.  
  
When Karen reached her peak, she cried out loud, "Oh Jack! Jackie!" and she dug her fingers into his back deeply.  
  
Jack lifted his head from Karen's breasts, a little hesitantly, and, reaching his edge at the same time as Karen, yelled out her name, holding her to him more tightly. With a satisfied sigh, he pushed her down onto the mattress, lying on top of her. After a few minutes, he started to get off of Karen, but she stopped him.  
  
"Stay where you are Jackie," she said. "I love it when you sleep there."  
  
"It's okay?" Jack asked.  
  
Karen grinned and said, "Yeah, the girls get more attention when you're there and it's convenient if we ever feel like screwing each other again."  
  
"Oh, I know I'll feel like making love to you again," Jack said before running his tongue on Karen's left breast.  
  
"I think you feel like it now poodle," Karen said, squeezing her legs together very slightly.  
  
"Oohh," Jack moaned around a mouthful of her breast. He pulled away for a moment and said, "You're right about that Kare." He then returned to her breast and then started to make love to her again.  
  
Karen ran her hands up and down his back and groaned in pleasure.  
  
It took longer for them to climax this time, and when they did, Jack buried his face into Karen's neck, muffling the curses he was yelling along with her name. A second later, Karen felt her whole body shudder and then she moaned out Jack's name numerous times as she ran her nails over his back. When they had both gotten their breaths back to normal a little while later, Jack kissed Karen tenderly for a long time. "We should probably get some sleep," he said when he pulled back. "Or else we'll get tired tomorrow." Sighing, Karen nodded in agreement. "But could you stay here poodle?" she asked. "I don't think I could sleep without my big strong man on top of me tonight." "Nice excuse Kare," Jack said, smiling at her. He kissed her again, this time passionately. "I would love to sleep on top of you tonight, but I want to hold you in my arms instead." "Aw, how sweet Jackie," Karen said smiling. "Alright, but once we get to Eadoin, you're sleeping on top the first night." "If we're not too tired," Jack said as he got off of her. "Oh honey, I don't know about you, but I'm never too tired when it comes to having sex with you," Karen said. Jack pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, kissing her lips. "Neither am I Kare, neither am I," he said softly. Karen sighed and snuggled closer to him, kissing jaw bone. She then yawned and said, "Good night my big strong man." "'Night Karebear," Jack murmured contentedly as he fell asleep holding her. 


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: To Eadoin

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
To Eadoin  
  
On the thirtieth of August, Jack, Karen, Will, Grace, Amber and Elizabeth all boarded a British Airways plane for their flight to London. They were all sitting in first class, but were sitting in separate seats. Jack and Karen were sitting with Elizabeth and Amber while Will and Grace were sitting more towards the back of the first class area.  
  
"How long will it take us to get to London Auntie Karen?" Amber asked, an hour into the flight.  
  
"It'll be another five hours Amb," Jack said, answering for Karen.  
  
"Why don't you read to her for a while Jackie?" Karen asked. She was busy trying to calm down Elizabeth, who had been fretting since the plane had taken off.  
  
"Sure thing Kare," Jack said, reaching over and kissing Elizabeth's cheek. He then took a book from Amber's backpack and then started to read to his niece.  
  
~~~  
  
The group walked through London's Heathrow Airport later that afternoon, looking tired, but they were also looking for Katherine, who was going to pick them up.  
  
"There she is," Jack said, pointing ahead.  
  
"Kath!" Karen cried. She hurriedly handed Elizabeth to Jack and then ran to her sister. When she reached Katherine, Karen wrapped her arms around her neck tightly. "It so nice to see you!"  
  
"Oh Kare, I've missed you so much," Katherine said, hugging her sister just as tightly.  
  
When she pulled back, Karen was surprised to see tears going down Katherine's cheeks. "What's wrong Kath?"  
  
"Nothing Kare," Katherine said as her sister wiped away her tears. "I'm just very happy to see you, all of you," she said as the others gathered around them. She let go of Karen and then hugged Jack, Elizabeth, Will and Grace quickly. She stopped in front of her daughter and smiled, "Well love, are you going to give your mother a hug?"  
  
Amber immediately threw her arms around her mother's waist, hugging her as tightly as she could.  
  
"Well," Katherine said a few minutes later. "We'd better get going or we're going to miss our train to York." With a grin, she took Karen's hand and then her daughter's hand and led everyone out to the taxis that would take them to the train station.  
  
~~~  
  
They reached Eadoin at five in the afternoon, and they were led to their different bedrooms.  
  
When Jack entered the room he and Karen were going to share, he stopped, completely floored at the opulence of the furnishings. "Hey Kare," he called out towards the nursery where Elizabeth would be sleeping. "Come and look at our room."  
  
"What is it poodle?" Karen asked, walking inside. She looked around and said, "Wow, this is great."  
  
"I know," Jack said, smiling. He walked over to her and then put his arm around her waist. "Look at this bed though."  
  
"Ooo, I can't wait to sleep in that bed," Karen said slyly. She turned to Jack and kissed his cheek before nipping at his earlobe.  
  
Jack was about to kiss her deeply when there was a knock on the bedroom door.  
  
"It's me you guys," Katherine said from the other side. "Just wanted to let you know dinner'll be in about an hour."  
  
"Okay Kath," Karen said, smiling up at Jack and putting her arms around his neck. "We'll be there."  
  
After waiting a few minutes, Jack leaned down slightly and kissed Karen passionately.  
  
Karen pulled Jack to her and then started walking backwards towards the bed. When she hit the edge of the mattress, she broke off the kiss and got up on top of the bed saying, "Come here poodle, we've got an hour until we need to go eat."  
  
Jack grinned and then followed Karen up on the bed. When he was above her, he leaned down and kissed her deeply again. He unbuttoned her blouse and was about to take off her bra when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Mrs. McFarland," a feminine voice with a British accent called. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but your daughter has been crying for some time now and I can't seem to calm her down."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Karen responded. She looked up and Jack and sighed.  
  
"There's always tonight," Jack pointed out as they sat up and she started buttoning her shirt.  
  
"I'll be counting on that," Karen said, putting her hand on his cheek and kissing him. She pulled back and then got off the bed. Before she left the room, she stopped and turned to Jack saying, "Why don't you unpack some stuff while I get Ebie."  
  
Jack nodded and turned to where their suitcases were as she left.  
  
~~~  
  
When everyone gathered for dinner, Karen said to Katherine the first thing, "So where's your husband Kath?"  
  
"He's gone to Wales to make sure Sara, Bobby and Richard get here from Glaeve okay," Katherine answered as the servants served everyone drinks.  
  
"Why didn't you go?" Jack asked, eyeing Karen as she drank half of her martini in one sip.  
  
"I told Bobby and Sara that I would rather pick the lot of you up," Katherine said. "Sara confided that Bobby wasn't too happy about Edward being the one to pick them up."  
  
"Hope he doesn't do anything to Eddie," Karen said. "Bring me another martini," she said to the serving man standing behind Katherine.  
  
"I doubt he'll do anything, he is a gentleman," Katherine said, sharing a glance with Jack.  
  
~~~  
  
After the dinner was over, Karen, who had drunk four more martinis and three rum and cokes, was obviously intoxicated. When everyone walked to a different room for coffee and scones, Karen knocked over a table in the hallway to the room and giggled in a high pitched tone.  
  
"Are you okay Kare?" Jack asked, helping her up.  
  
"I think I just knocked something over Jackie," Karen said, laughing high-pitched again.  
  
"You knocked- Kare!" Jack cried as she suddenly seemed to collapse in his arms.  
  
"What's going on?" Will said from the doorway of the parlor where he and Grace were standing.  
  
"Is she okay Jack?" Grace asked.  
  
"She's passed out," Katherine said quickly as Jack lifted Karen up. "Quickly Jack; put her in your bed." When he had left, Katherine said to Will and Grace, "I'd like for you two to make sure that my daughter gets to bed by eight thirty." Without waiting for a response from the two, she hurried over to the entryway so she could go up the stairs. "Peter, bring some extra blankets to my sister and brother in law's room as soon as you can."  
  
Jack carefully set Karen down on the bed and took off her high heeled shoes when Katherine walked inside. "Can you get me a washcloth Kat?" he asked.  
  
"Be right back," Katherine responded, going into the bedroom's bathroom.  
  
The butler, Peter, came in then and set some blankets and towels on an armchair. "For your wife sir," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Jack said absentmindedly as he took the washcloth that had been soaked in cold water from Katherine. He ran it over his wife's face and then put it on the nightstand. "I don't know what was going on with her tonight," he said, sounding annoyed as he turned Karen on her side.  
  
"How long has it been since she's last drunk liquor?" Katherine asked, helping Jack cover her sister with the bed sheets.  
  
"After Ebie was six months she started having a martini with dinner once every three weeks," Jack said. "It's been almost two years since she drank like she did just now. God, what the hell is the matter with her," he said angrily.  
  
"Jack, try not to be too angry with her," Katherine said, putting her hand on his arm. "She's looking at this as a vacation, so she must feel she has the right to-"  
  
"Get out Kat," Jack suddenly said, cutting her off.  
  
"Jack-" Katherine started to say.  
  
"Just go, I'll watch her," Jack said.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Katherine said hesitatingly.  
  
"Good night Kat," Jack said, walking over to an armchair and sitting down. When his sister in law had closed the door behind her, he settled back in the chair and watched Karen breathe in and out deeply.  
  
For the rest of the night, he looked at his wife, knowing that the next day he would have to have a serious discussion with her about her drinking.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen woke up with the worst headache she had felt in a long, long time. She sat up slowly, her hand on her forehead, and looked around the room. "Jackie?" she called out weakly.  
  
"Oh, you're up," Jack said, coming out of the bathroom. He went over to the armchair he had been sitting in and sat down. "There's some water and aspirin for you."  
  
"Thanks poodle," Karen said, reaching for the glass of water and medicine.  
  
"Don't, I didn't bring it for you, your sister did that earlier," Jack said sullenly.  
  
"Poodle, what is it?" Karen said after she had taken the aspirin. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"My problem is you Kare," Jack said.  
  
"What?" Karen asked in surprise. She shook her head in confusion. "Come here Jackie and we'll talk."  
  
"No, I'm afraid if I get too close to you, I'll do something I'll be sorry for later," Jack said.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" Karen demanded, a little taken aback by the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night at dinner Kare?" Jack snapped.  
  
"I... Well, I talked..." Karen started to say. She paused and then said, "What did I do?"  
  
"You drank so much you passed out," Jack said, his voice rising slightly. "I had to bring you up here and watch over you all night so you wouldn't choke to death on your own vomit."  
  
Karen rubbed her left temple and closed her eyes. She knew already that she'd gotten drunk last night, but she didn't remember passing out. "I'm sorry Jackie, I r-"  
  
"Sorry isn't going to make much of a difference Kare," Jack said. He suddenly got up from the armchair and paced the room. "What if you had been carrying Ebie when you had passed out? She would have been hurt and-"  
  
"I wasn't carrying her last night Jack," Karen said, irritated. "And I would have had enough sense-"  
  
"God damn it Kare, I don't want to watch you kill yourself with alcohol!" Jack suddenly screamed.  
  
The room was silent for a long time as Jack and Karen stared at each other.  
  
"You knew I drank when we got married Jack," Karen said slowly.  
  
"I know, but I thought that Ebie and I meant something to you," Jack said loudly. "I thought that you wouldn't go back to drinking so much so you could stay with the both of us instead of dying. You're going back to killing yourself with alcohol Kare, like you were doing before we married. And I'm not going to let Ebie see that."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Karen whispered.  
  
"If I have to ever carry your passed out body up the stairs here, or at Glaeve or back in New York, so help me god I will take Ebie and she and I will leave," Jack said. He blinked a few times and then rubbed his eye frantically. "I love you Karen. And I know you love me, but you need to make a choice. Your husband and daughter, or your liquor." With that he turned and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Karen stared at the door for a long time. She wanted to feel angry at Jack, but she couldn't, she knew he was telling the truth. Finally, she turned over and burrowed her face in the pillows, letting the sobs shake her body violently.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kare, are you awake?" Katherine whispered, rubbing her sister's back.  
  
"Huh?" Karen said sleepily, looking up.  
  
"You've been asleep for four hours," Katherine said. "I came in to make sure you're alright."  
  
"Oh god Kath," Karen said, sitting up suddenly. "Jackie, he... he's- "  
  
"I know Kare, he talked with me earlier," Katherine said. "You do realize that's he's right, you need to choose between them or killing yourself with liquor."  
  
"Why didn't he say something about this when we first got together?" Karen said.  
  
"Because there never was a time he had to catch you as you passed out," Katherine said gently.  
  
"Where's Ebie," Karen said suddenly. "I want to see her."  
  
"I'll go get her," Katherine said. She went over to the nursery, and got Elizabeth out from the crib. When she went back to her sister's room and gave her niece to Karen.  
  
"Hello Ebie," Karen said tearfully, holding her daughter to her tightly.  
  
"Mama!" Elizabeth said happily, patting Karen's cheeks.  
  
"Oh honey," Karen said, crying softly. "I'm so sorry." She cried for a few moments, holding Elizabeth's head next to hers. Finally, she pulled back and kissed her daughter' forehead, saying, "There's no way I could choose vodka and gin over Jackie and our Ebie. But, Kath, you know I will take a drink now and then."  
  
"I know, Jack said that after Ebie's birth you drank a martini every three weeks or so," Katherine said, putting her arms around her sister. "I'm sure Jack would be okay with that. You know you need to talk with him and set everything to rights between the both of you."  
  
"After dinner," Karen said, smiling down at Elizabeth, who was grabbing her fingers.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen was the last to arrive at the table to eat dinner that night, she had Elizabeth with her.  
  
"Here you are ma'am," a servant said, putting a high chair between Karen and Grace.  
  
"Thank you," Karen said as she put Elizabeth in it. She sat down and then said to the servant, "I'll just have some ginger ale." When the man had left, Karen glanced over at Jack, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.  
  
Katherine, Will and Grace kept up the dinner conversation, trying to ignore that Jack was very obviously ignoring Karen.  
  
"So I got a call from Edward earlier," Katherine said as the dessert was served. "It looks like Bobby and the others will be arriving here tomorrow instead of the third."  
  
"They'll be here in time for Ebie's first birthday," Karen said quietly, sipping her second ginger ale.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed you guys," Jack said, standing up. "Good night." He walked over to Elizabeth and took her out of the high chair. With a curt, "I'll put her to bed," to Karen, he turned and left the dinning room.  
  
Katherine leaned over to her sister and whispered, "Now's your chance Kare, go talk with him."  
  
"'Night you guys," Karen said, standing up and then hurrying out of the room. She went up the stairs slowly, nervous as to whether she and Jack could patch things up between themselves.  
  
Jack was standing at the large window in the room, looking out. He felt, rather than heard Karen walk in and he said, "We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, we do," Karen whispered as she closed the door behind her. She walked to the middle of the room and then stopped. "Jackie, I want to tell you first thing that I'm really sorry for last night and I hope you can forgive me." He turned towards her and Karen was surprised to see tears on his cheeks.  
  
"I can forgive you for last night," Jack said. "But I can't really mean it until I know what you decided."  
  
"Don't you know what I chose already?" Karen asked, surprised.  
  
"I need to hear you say it Kare, that way I don't get my hopes up for nothing," Jack said. He looked at her with a tender expression on his face.  
  
"I won't drink so much Jackie, I promise," Karen said. "I'll always have a martini here and there, but not like last night."  
  
Jack quickly walked over to her and gathered Karen in his arms. "I was so scared when I watched you last night Kare. I was so worried that you would go back to drinking heavily and then you would leave me and Ebie.that you would die."  
  
"No Jackie, I never would," Karen said.  
  
"If you did die Karen.I don't think I could live without you," Jack said.  
  
"Oh poodle, you're such a drama queen," Karen said, smiling. Then she said seriously, "I'll never leave you and Ebie, I promise."  
  
"Thank you Kare," Jack said, hugging her tightly again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Jackie," Karen said.  
  
They stayed in the middle of the room, hugging one another for a long time until Jack kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"Will you do something for me tonight?" Karen asked looking up at him.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Make love to me," Karen said softly.  
  
"Man, I thought you would never ask Kare," Jack said, smiling broadly. He suddenly swung Karen up into his arms and carried her to the bed.  
  
As she settled back on the mattress, Karen helped Jack undress her and then she undressed him.  
  
Sighing happily, Jack put his lips down to Karen's and they kissed passionately, their tongues rubbing against one another. When he pulled back from their kiss, Jack placed soft kisses on her cheeks and eyes before he trailed his lips down to her breasts.  
  
Running her finger's through Jack's hair as he sucked on her right breast, Karen suddenly thought of something. She lifted his head up and turned him over so he was on the bed. "I love you, so much Jackie," she said. Then she kissed his chest and moved down his body.  
  
"Ohhhh...Kare," Jack groaned as Karen pleasured him. He moaned in ecstasy a few minutes later and he sat up so he could grab Karen. He held her close to him and kissed her deeply.  
  
"You'll always love me, right poodle?" Karen asked. She gasped in shock as she felt Jack's fingers inside her suddenly. "Jackie?" she asked him in surprise.  
  
"Forever Kare," Jack said as he moved his fingers slowly.  
  
"God Jackie...Oh!" Karen moaned as he pleasured slowly. When she reached her climax, she screamed and threw her head back.  
  
Jack took advantage of the position she was in and brought his mouth down on her left breast, sucking on it eagerly.  
  
Karen sighed as she let herself fall back on the mattress, Jack still sucking her breast. As he sucked, Karen ran her fingers through his hair again, humming in pleasure.  
  
Soon though, Jack lifted his head and looked at Karen. "You're so beautiful Kare," he whispered as he lifted her head and let her hair down.  
  
"And I'm yours Jackie, don't forget that," Karen whispered, reaching down to stroke him gently.  
  
"Oh god," Jack groaned, shuddering slightly. He put his lips to hers and kissed her roughly, pushing his tongue into her mouth.  
  
There was a slight argument between the two then. Karen tried to move Jack so she was on top, but he wasn't letting her push him over.  
  
"I want to...oh god! I want to be on top tonight," she groaned as he kissed her neck and lips roughly.  
  
"Next time Kare," Jack said, coming down on top of her and starting to make love to her.  
  
Moaning loudly, Karen put her hands on Jack's back and kissing the top of his head as he kissed her breasts. When she reached her edge, she yelled out Jack's name, lifting her head up slightly. When she was satisfied, she let her head fall back onto the pillow.  
  
That same moment, Jack hit his peak and moved so he could burrow his head between Karen's breasts as he groaned her name a few times. Breathing heavily, he turned his head and sighed happily, stroking the skin on Karen's stomach.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Jack and Karen were sitting at one of the two window seats in their room, both of them wrapped up in blankets. They had just taken a shower together, and they didn't feel too sleepy.  
  
"It's really nice here," Karen said as she leaned back against him.  
  
"You don't like it as much as Glaeve?" Jack said.  
  
"Not really," Karen answered.  
  
"Kare, listen, I didn't get a chance to say I was sorry for the way I talked to you this morning," Jack said, pushing Karen off him lightly so she could turn and face him.  
  
"It's ok poodle," Karen said, taking a hand out from under her blanket and placing it on Jack's cheek. "I probably wouldn't have listened to you if you hadn't yelled."  
  
"I feel bad about it though," Jack said, putting his hand on top of hers and kissing the palm lightly. "You still love me though, right Karebear?"  
  
"You need more proof?" Karen asked. "I thought that making love to you three times would have told you that, but I guess not." She threw the blanket off of her shoulders and then took the one on Jack. As she kissed him, she settled down on Jack's lap and then pulled his head down so he could suck on her breasts as they made love again.  
  
Jack cupped her left breast with one hand, stroking it tenderly while he sucked the other one.  
  
"Ahhh...Jack!" Karen suddenly cried out a long time later as she reached her climax.  
  
"I love you," Jack moaned a second later as he hit his edge, lifting his head from her chest.  
  
Karen slumped against his body, sated but completely worn out.  
  
"Time to sleep I think," Jack said.  
  
"You wore me out Jackie," Karen said as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed.  
  
When he got under the covers, Jack immediately pulled Karen to him and kissed her lips gently. "Good night Karebear, sweet dreams," he said softly.  
  
"'Night my sweet, sweet Jackie," Karen said, placing her hand on his cheek.  
  
They snuggled together then and they fell asleep, smiling contentedly, now that everything was alright between them again. 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Un Anniversaire

A/N: Thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. I also don't know the city of York, so any stores or restaurants I mention, I made up  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three  
Un Anniversaire  
  
The next morning, Jack was watching Karen as she slept peacefully, nestled on top of his chest. He was very relieved that she had promised him she would try and curb her drinking. Jack knew, though, that Karen would have trouble not drinking, but he was determined to help her however he could.  
  
Karen sighed in her sleep suddenly, and she turned over so she was sleeping on her stomach.  
  
Jack couldn't help himself, and he reached out and started running his hand over Karen's hair softly. After a while, he ran his fingers through her hair and then down her back.  
  
Waking up slowly to the feeling of someone stroking her hair and back, Karen opened her eyes. She looked up at Jack and smiled as she said, "Good morning poodle."  
  
"Morning Karebear," Jack murmured, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "You're the most beautiful sight I've ever woken up to."  
  
Giggling, Karen turned on her side and put her arm around Jack's neck, pulling his head to hers. "And you always give me the best morning sex I've ever had," she said, smiling. "So pay up Jackie."  
  
He put his lips to Karen's for a long time before pulling back. "I thought I wore you out last night?" Jack asked mischievously.  
  
"I got a good night's rest, and I'm ready to go," Karen said as he got on top of her. "I love you Jackie."  
  
"Love you forever Kare," Jack whispered as they started making love.  
  
They made love tenderly this time, very different from the lustful, passionate lovemaking from the night before. Their lips were always touching, even when they both cried out when they reached theirs peaks; their lips were still connected to each other slightly.  
  
When Jack got off of Karen a few moments later, she turned over and rested her head on his chest. "What are we going to do today Jackie?" she asked as he put his arms around her.  
  
"It's Ebie's birthday, remember?" Jack said.  
  
"Oh my god, I completely forgot about that!" Karen said, lifting her head up and looking at him. "I didn't get a chance to buy any presents for her, did you poodle?"  
  
"No, but we're going to York today," Jack answered.  
  
"Good, we can go shopping for Ebie and maybe get some things for ourselves," Karen said. She kissed Jack on the lips softly and then sat up. "Come on Jackie, let's go get ready."  
  
~~~  
  
Later on that morning, everyone got into the SUV that belonged to Robert Riley and Katherine drove them to the city of York. When they passed through the city limits two hours after leaving Eadoin, Katherine said, "We're meeting Edward and the others for a celebratory lunch."  
  
"For Ebie's birthday?" Karen asked from the middle seat where she and Jack were sitting next to Ebie who was in her car seat.  
  
"Partially, it's going to be a reunion luncheon too," Katherine said. "Bobby and the others don't know of her birthday, but I'm sure Edward let them know about it."  
  
"Are we going to an authentic pub?" Will asked.  
  
"No, not with the children," Katherine said as she turned left at a stoplight. "We'll be heading to a bed and breakfast on the outskirts of town. The owners are friends of my family's and we've gone there for luncheons for a long time."  
  
After driving through the city, Katherine turned into a driveway and drove down a long lane before stopping in front of a large Victorian style home.  
  
"Here we are," Katherine said as she turned the car off. "And it looks like they're here already."  
  
Everyone got out of the car, and they were greeted cheerfully by Edward, Sara and Richard Riley.  
  
"Hello Kat dear," Sara said when she got to her sister in law.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again. I trust your trip was alright?" Katherine asked as they hugged.  
  
"It was fine," Sara said as she moved on to hug Amber. "But the seas were a tad bit rough and poor Bobby got ill."  
  
"Where is he?" Grace asked.  
  
"Inside talking with the owners," Edward said. "We weren't sure how many of us there would be, so he volunteered to go inside and let them know how many chairs we would need."  
  
"Well then, why don't we all go inside for a bit to eat," Sara said cheerfully, taking her son's hand.  
  
Katherine and Edward were the only ones left outside as the others went into the home.  
  
"I missed you greatly Edward," Katherine said, hurrying over to him and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Not as much as I missed you," Edward said, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her head up. "At least you were with pleasant company," he murmured before he kissed her deeply for a few moments.  
  
Robert Riley, who had been sent outside by his wife to collect his sister and brother in law, stopped dead in his tracks on the porch when he saw that Katherine and Edward were kissing. Sighing in a hurt way for something he could never have, he shook his head and said, "The others are waiting for the two of you to come inside."  
  
Katherine broke away from Edward and whispered to him, "I'd best go greet him." She let go of her husband and hurried up the steps of the porch. "Hullo Bobby," she said cheerfully, kissing his cheek softly and hugging him.  
  
"Marriage becomes you Katy," Robert said, hugging her back. "Shall we go inside then?" He held his arm out to Katherine, and she looped her arm through it and they walked inside, Edward following them.  
  
~~~  
  
"Edward told us on the drive to here last night that it was your daughter's birthday," Sara said as everyone sat relaxing after lunch was eaten.  
  
"Yeah, she's a year old today," Jack said in a proud tone of voice.  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I held her Karen?" Sara asked shyly.  
  
"Oh no, go ahead Sara," Karen said. She lifted her daughter up and handed her to Sara, saying, "I was surprised you didn't ask to hold her earlier."  
  
Sara smiled down at Elizabeth as she held her. "She is a very pretty child. The both of you are very lucky to have her," she said, kissing Elizabeth's cheek softly before handing her to Karen.  
  
"Well you guys are lucky to have Richie," Jack pointed out.  
  
Robert nodded to Jack and said, "Thank you Jack, he's a wonderful lad." He put his hand on the top of his son's head and said affectionately, "He'll be a grand Lord when his time comes."  
  
"Thank you father," Richard said shyly, blushing.  
  
"Kath," Karen said a few minutes later. "Jack and I need to go get some birthday gifts for Ebie, where's the best place to go for that?"  
  
"I think you'd be better suited to answer that Bobby," Katherine said, turning to her brother.  
  
"Ah, well it would depend on what you were planning on buying for your daughter Mrs. McFarland," Robert said, leaning on the table slightly.  
  
"Just call me Karen and I'll call you Robert," Karen said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"We'll probably get her some toys and clothes," Jack said.  
  
"Then the best places for that would be Audoen's for toys and Troon's North for the clothes," Robert said, glancing over at his wife, who nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
After the meal had been paid for, Will and Grace went back to Eadoin with Robert, Sara and Richard.  
  
"Amber wants to go over to the park in the center of the city," Katherine said as she, Edward, Amber, Karen, Jack and Elizabeth got into the car. "So why don't you three go on and shop for about three hours and then we'll meet and go back to Eadoin."  
  
"That's perfect," Jack said. "Are those two stores near each other?"  
  
"I'm dropping you guys off in front of Troon's North," Katherine said, pulling in front of the store. "Audoen's is across the street but down a little further."  
  
"Thanks for bringing us here Kath," Karen said as she and Jack got out of the car. "We'll see you at four?"  
  
"Yeah, and you both best be ready to leave by then," Katherine said, grinning at her sister.  
  
"I know, I know, your tea time," Karen said, smiling. She shifted Elizabeth to her other hip and then walked away from the car.  
  
"See you guys later," Jack called waving to them. He followed Karen into the children's clothing store and prepared himself for a day of serious shopping.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen and Jack walked out of the toy store and walked over to the corner of the street where Katherine and the others were waiting in the car.  
  
"We're on time!" Jack cried as Katherine opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything about that," Katherine said laughingly. "I was going to say that you are going to spoil Ebie horribly."  
  
Karen climbed into the middle seat of the car and put Elizabeth in her car seat while Jack was putting their shopping bags in the back of the car. "She deserves to be spoiled Kath," Karen said. "She's a year old today."  
  
Jack climbed into the car and settled next to car. He lightly hit the back of the passenger seat and said, "To Eadoin Driver! And step on it!"  
  
Amber giggled in the back seat and Katherine rolled her eyes as she turned the car and started to make the drive back to Eadoin.  
  
~~~  
  
"We've got some gifts for Ebie you guys," Katherine said to Karen and Jack that night as everyone gathered in the living room after dinner.  
  
"Bring 'em on Kat," Jack said as he sat on the grand piano bench with Elizabeth on his lap.  
  
"I'll be back," Katherine said, smiling. She pulled Edward with her out of the room.  
  
"How are you both doing now?" Sara asked as her husband left the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Karen asked, smoothing back Elizabeth's hair.  
  
"I'm talking about your guys' relationship," Sara said, smiling slightly. "I've known many people whose relationships diminished after the first child was born."  
  
"Oh, they're still the same Sara, don't worry about that," Will said.  
  
"I think you guys are even more in love now than before," Grace said, smiling at Karen and Jack.  
  
Richard came back into the room then and was followed by the butler who was carrying a few gifts and a few shopping bags. "Most of those are from my sister and brother in law," Richard said as Katherine and Edward came into the room.  
  
"Boy Ebie," Jack said, kissing her cheek. "Wish I could get as many gifts on my birthday."  
  
"Put her down poodle and let her open her presents," Karen said.  
  
Jack grinned and kissed Karen's cheek before putting Elizabeth on the floor and sitting down next to her.  
  
After twenty minutes, all of Elizabeth's presents had been opened. She had received a moon and stars blanket and some books from Katherine, Edward and Amber. Robert, Sara and Richard had given her a stuffed teddy bear and a small scarf. From her godparents, Elizabeth had gotten a little silver necklace that had a tiny dark blue diamond hanging from it.  
  
A maid suddenly came into the room a few minutes later with a birthday cake with one candle on a tray.  
  
"Oh, Kath, did you set this up?" Karen asked she took Elizabeth from Jack.  
  
"Not me," Katherine answered. She walked over to the light switches and turned off a few so it was semi-dark in the room.  
  
"I did Kare," Jack said as he held the cake in front of Elizabeth as they all sang 'Happy Birthday' to her. When the singing was over, Karen and Jack blew out the candle for their daughter as the others clapped.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen put Elizabeth to bed soon after everyone had each eaten a slice of cake. She was just about to cover Elizabeth up with the blanket from Katherine when she heard Jack come up behind her.  
  
"A year went by pretty fast, huh?" he asked, putting his arms around her stomach and leaning his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I know what you mean poodle," Karen said, leaning her cheek against his. "It feels like it was yesterday when I delivered her."  
  
They were both quiet after that, watching their daughter sleep serenely, moving slightly and sighing once in a while.  
  
Jack kissed Karen's cheek softly and then whispered into her ear, "Come on Kare, I want to talk to you about something." He let go of her and then took her hand in his, leading her out of the room and over to their bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong Jackie," Karen asked as he closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Sit with me over here," Jack answered, going over to the window seat. Once Karen was sitting next to him he said, "I've been thinking about how much we both love Ebie, and I was wondering... What do you think about having another child?"  
  
Karen was quiet as this question had surprised her. "Another kid?" she said after thinking a few moments.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said, taking her hands in his own. "I just thought that since we were so happy with Ebie, maybe we should try and have another one." When Karen didn't respond, he said quickly, "It's up to you really Kare, since you'll be carrying it and delivering and all that stuff."  
  
"It would be nice to have another kid so Ebie wouldn't be an only child like we were," Karen said, looking at Jack.  
  
"I think you mean when we were growing up that we were only children," Jack pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Karen said slowly.  
  
"Well you don't need to decide right now," Jack said. "Take your time and think about it, okay Kare?"  
  
Smiling brightly, Karen kissed Jack's cheek softly and said, "I love you Jackie. Thank you for letting me decide this."  
  
"What, straight husbands don't let their wives decide if they're going to have a baby?" Jack asked as Karen got up off the window seat.  
  
"They usually decide on it together at the same time," Karen said giggling.  
  
"Oh, okay," Jack said. He watched as Karen took off her high heeled shoes and then got up on top of the bed. "So what do we do now Kare?"  
  
"If you come here, we could try and think of something," Karen replied, grinning slyly.  
  
Jack didn't waste any time in getting up and going over to the bed. He took off his sneakers before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Karen. He leaned down and brought his lips to hers and they kissed passionately.  
  
After a while, Karen pulled on the shoulders of Jack's sweater, turning him over onto the other side of the bed. She quickly kissed him again before he could protest.  
  
Not even opening his eyes, Jack ran his hands down Karen's back before he started pulling the blouse out of her skirt. When her blouse was completely untucked, he undid the bun that her hair was in. He ran his fingers through the loosened hair with one hand while the other went under her blouse.  
  
Karen smiled as Jack pulled away from her slightly and then started to unbutton her blouse and take off her bra. "Hmm, didn't I tell you that we'd find something to do poodle?" she asked him in a husky tone of voice as he ran one hand over her breast.  
  
"You were right Kare," Jack responded, his own voice thick with desire as well. He lifted his head up and enveloped her right breast in his mouth and sucked on it lightly when there was a knock on the bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?" Karen called out, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible.  
  
"It's me and Will," Grace said from behind the door. "We just wanted to say goodnight to you guys."  
  
"Think we should let them in?" Karen asked, looking down at Jack.  
  
Jack moved from Karen's breast and said, "No way, I'm not letting Chunky and Frizzy out there get a glimpse of this perfect body. He pushed her down on the pillow and went back to sucking her breasts.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Will asked.  
  
"We're fine!" Karen said, holding back a moan. "But we're really tired."  
  
"Oh, well then we'll let you guys sleep," Grace said.  
  
"Yeah, I think Jackie is already asleep," Karen said, smiling. She felt a soft pinch on her side and she ran her fingers through Jack's hair.  
  
"Okay, goodnight Karen," Grace said.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow," Will said. A few seconds later, the sound of their retreating footsteps echoed in the hall outside.  
  
"So I'm asleep huh?" Jack asked, lifting his head. When Karen nodded, he said, "Well I don't want to make you a liar, so-"  
  
Karen grabbed his sweater before Jack could get out of the bed. "Close those curtains poodle," she said seductively, the lust back in her voice. "I don't think we'll sleep too much tonight."  
  
Jack hurriedly closed the bed curtains and then turned back to his wife, leaning down and kissing his way down her body before he reached her skirt. He took off the skirt quickly and kissed the skin on Karen's stomach. "So, so beautiful Kare, it drives me crazy," he whispered as he slipped off her panties. He kissed her stomach a few more times before he started to pleasure her, earning him a loud moan from Karen.  
  
"Oh...oh..." was all that Karen was able to gasp as Jack pleasured her. She was able to withstand the delicious torture he was inflicting on her for about ten minutes. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and she reached her climax, yelling Jack's name and letting her body writhe around in complete abandonment.  
  
It took Karen a few moments to calm down a little after that, and she was aware of Jack kissing her thigh tenderly. "Jackie...come here," she murmured.  
  
Jack went up to Karen and they kissed for a long time.  
  
Putting her hands on Jack's ass, Karen pressed his waist down to hers hard and the ground her hips to his. When he moaned, she said, "Excited at all poodle?"  
  
"Every minute of the day," Jack managed to groan before she pushed him up off of her so he was sitting on his knees.  
  
Karen kissed Jack passionately for a moment before she pulled back and started unbuttoning his shirt and removing the rest of his clothes. When he was naked, she straddled his lap and reached between them, stroking him softly.  
  
"Ugh, Kare...oh my god," Jack grunted huskily as she pleasured him. He put one arm around her and then used his free hand to stroke one of her breasts. Minutes later, he reached his peak and moaned in ecstasy. When his breathing had returned to normal, he kissed Karen deeply, still stroking her breast with his hand. "You're so wonderful Kare," he whispered.  
  
"You are too Jackie," Karen said. She lowered herself onto his lap then and said, "Make love to me now poodle."  
  
Instantly aroused by the feel of Karen's hands on his back, Jack kissed Karen's lips softly before moving down to her neck and then breasts as they made love.  
  
Karen gasped and moaned in complete euphoria as she neared her edge a long time later. When she did reach her edge she cried out, "Oh god... Jackie... Jack... oh... oh!"  
  
At the same second, Jack hit his edge and moaned out Karen's name, but it was muffled since his mouth was still on her breast.  
  
They fell back onto the mattress together, trying to get their breaths back. Jack rested his forehead in between Karen's breasts and he lazily traced a pattern on the skin over her ribs with his finger.  
  
"You know what poodle," Karen said after a few moments. She put her hands in his hair and then lifted his head so his lips were near hers.  
  
"What's that Kare?" Jack asked, running his thumb over Karen's swollen bottom lip.  
  
"You're the best lover I've ever had," Karen said.  
  
Jack looked at her incredulously and said, "You're just saying that 'cause I'm your husband."  
  
"Uh-uh, I'm serious Jackie," Karen said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Every person I've ever made love to never really cared if I was feeling pleasure or not. And we both know that you like to make sure that I'm pleasured." She giggled lightly as Jack blushed and she kissed his lips softly. "And the most important thing to me," she continued. "You don't pull on the girls here, which is something every guy liked to do to them." She smiled at him and placed a hand on her breast.  
  
"That would be a big crime," Jack said, he leaned down and picked Karen's hand up, kissing the fingertips. He then let go of her hand and then put his lips on her breast, sucking on it once again.  
  
Karen smiled contentedly and she lightly scratched the back of Jack's neck with her fingernails. She had been completely truthful about what she had just told him, and this was the reason why. He was always very tender with her before they actually made love, and she loved him deeply for that.  
  
"I want to make love to you again Kare," Jack groaned as he moved his mouth from her breast briefly.  
  
"Why are you telling me that?" Karen said. She reached down and softly touched him and said as he moaned, "I can tell already. Just hurry up poodle before I go crazy here."  
  
Smiling, Jack moved back on top of Karen and he made love to her once again.  
  
They climaxed at the same time later on and they moaned each others names with complete rapture before they kissed hungrily.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen woke up feeling a single ray of sun on her arm. She lifted her head and blinked sleepily, surprised to see that she and Jack were lying on the bed wrong. Their heads where at the bottom of the bed instead of on the pillows. In fact, the pillows were gone, having been knocked off the bed at some point. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Karen saw with amusement that the coverlet and two of the blankets that had been on the bed were on the floor along with the pillows. Hers and Jack's naked bodies were covered with the thin cotton sheet.  
  
Giggling, Karen leaned over and kissed her husband; who had been sleeping on his back an arm around her; deeply on the mouth until he woke up.  
  
Opening his eyes, Jack looked up at Karen and smiled. "Morning beautiful," he said before pulling her down to him for another deep kiss. He looked around the bed after they had pulled apart and said, "Whoa, looks like a tornado hit this bed."  
  
"That wasn't a tornado," Karen said as she got on top of Jack, straddling him. "That was you and me poodle."  
  
"How many times did we screw last night Kare?" Jack asked, putting his hands on her waist.  
  
"I don't know, I lost count after the sixth time," Karen said as she started moving slowly.  
  
"You want to do it again?" Jack asked.  
  
Karen laughed and asked, "You can't tell by now poodle?"  
  
Jack groaned and then held onto her hips tightly as they made love again.  
  
When she hit her peak a few moments later, Karen moaned loudly and grabbed onto Jack's arms as her body shuddered in pleasure.  
  
Gripping the skin on Karen's hips, Jack reached his climax at the same time as her and cried out her name over and over.  
  
When she was completely spent, Karen literally collapsed on top of Jack and snuggled on his chest, listening to his heart which was beating wildly.  
  
"I love you Kare, forever," Jack said tenderly when he was breathing normally again.  
  
"Love you Jackie," Karen said, kissing his chest. "For eternity.  
  
Laughing softly, Jack reached down and covered the both of them up with the sheet before they fell asleep again. 


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: A New Addition

A/N: Thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four  
A New Addition  
  
On the twenty-ninth of September, Will and Grace were taken to York by Katherine and Edward so they could take a train to London. They were going back to New York City to return to their jobs.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay with out me?" Katherine asked as they all stood on the station platform.  
  
"Don't worry Kat, I've got someone who'll help me until you guys come back," Grace said.  
  
"Yeah, if we're luckily she'll keep this person on as assistant and fire Karen," Will said, grinning.  
  
"Very funny Will," Katherine said. She was about to say something else when the conductor suddenly called for passengers to board.  
  
"Well, we better go," Will said. "Have fun in Ireland you guys."  
  
"We will," Katherine said as she hugged Grace. "Call us when you get home so we know your trip went okay."  
  
"Alright," Grace said, hugging Edward.  
  
After Will and Edward shook hands and Katherine hugged Will, he and Grace boarded the train.  
  
"Things'll be more quite at Eadoin now," Edward said as he and Katherine walked out of the station to the car.  
  
"Just a bit," Katherine said. "Jack and Karen are still there."  
  
Edward laughed as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Better not let your sister hear you say that," he said.  
  
"It's alright, Kare doesn't mind when I say those kinds of things," Katherine said, smiling at her husband.  
  
"You know her best," Edward said.  
  
Katherine leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek and said, "You're right, I do. Now let's hurry home so we can take the horses out for a ride before tea."  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Karen woke up when she heard the sound of someone wearing boots walk in the hallway outside hers and Jack's room. Yawning, she got out of bed carefully so she wouldn't wake up Jack and changed into black pants and blouse. Once she had fixed her hair and put on makeup, she left the room and went downstairs to the dining room.  
  
"You must be ill Kare," Katherine said from the other side of them room. Her back was turned and she was dishing up porridge from a pot on the serving table.  
  
"No, I heard you walk past my room," Karen said, walking over to her. "Ugh, are there any eggs Kath?"  
  
"Right here," Katherine said, pointing to a covered dish. "Well, since you're up, how'd you like to go out with me for a ride?"  
  
"Sure, but can we go someplace different than the woods near the stream?" Karen said as she and her sister sat at the table to eat.  
  
"Oh, alright. I can take you up by Rinley's Hill," Katherine said.  
  
The two started to eat and they chatted once in a while about what they would be doing in Ireland the next week when they got there.  
  
After breakfast, Katherine led Karen out of the manor and they walked to the stables to get their horses. "Bobby told me that the mare you rode a few weeks ago has to be re-shod, so I'll have you take Eire," Katherine said as she walked into the stable of a white horse. She quickly put the reins and saddle on and then helped Karen up onto it.  
  
"You never told me the name of your horse Kath," Karen said as her sister led Eire out of the stable.  
  
"I'll tell you when I come back out," Katherine said. She went back into the building and then came out on top of a pure black stallion. "This here is Cesar," she said to Karen.  
  
"Interesting," Karen said.  
  
"Come on, let's get going," Katherine said. She kicked her horse and set off at a full gallop.  
  
"Hey, wait for me Kath!" Karen cried, spurring her own horse on. She followed Katherine away from the manor, going north instead of through the woods to the east.  
  
After riding for fifteen minutes, Katherine stopped her horse and called for her sister, who was still catching up behind her, to stop as well.  
  
"I thought you were going to take me to Rinley's Hill?" Karen asked as her horse stopped next to her sister's.  
  
"This is Rinley's Hill," Katherine said simply. "The villagers who lived about two miles north of here called it a hill because it was the only thing that resembled a hill around here."  
  
"The British have strange ways of doing things," Karen mumbled.  
  
"Aye, I'll agree with you there," Katherine said, laughing. She looked around and said, "I used to sneak out at night and ride my horse up here."  
  
"In the dark?" Karen asked her sister incredulously.  
  
"Oh, no. Only when there was a full moon," Katherine answered. "I wasn't stupid enough to do that." After a few moments of silence she said, "Well, I suppose we should head back and see what the others want to do today." She turned her horse around and let it gallop down the hill, Karen following close behind.  
  
~~~  
  
When they got back to the manor, Katherine and Karen were surprised to see that everyone was outside the house.  
  
"What's going on?" Katherine asked when she stopped in front of the group.  
  
"New horse," Sara said soberly. "Bobby needs your help."  
  
"Oh Christ," Katherine muttered. She jumped down from her horse and handed the reins to her sister in law. "Sara, take care of Cesar for me."  
  
"What's happening poodle, what's going on?" Karen asked Jack as he helped her down from Eire.  
  
"I guess Robert ordered a new horse," Jack answered. "And he's trying to tame it or something."  
  
"Here Karen, I'll take care of the horse," Edward said, walking over to her. "Here's your daughter."  
  
"Thanks Eddie," Karen said, taking Elizabeth from him.  
  
"Where did you and Kat go?" Jack asked as they walked past the stables to where a corral was set up.  
  
"Up to that little hill over there," Karen said, gesturing with her head. "Did you feed Ebie yet?"  
  
"Yeah, we were just finishing breakfast when the horse was delivered," Jack said. He pointed towards the inside of the corral where Robert was holding onto a rope that was tied around a horse's neck.  
  
"My god, it's an Andalusian," Katherine said from where she was leaning against the steel fence. "Absolutely beautiful." With a quick glance over at Karen, she hoisted herself up and climbed over the fence.  
  
"Kath, what are you doing?" Karen cried out.  
  
"I have to help Bobby train her," Katherine said. "She's too wild for him to tame alone."  
  
"Kath..." Karen started to say worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Kare, I've been doing this since I was eleven," Katherine said, smiling encouragingly at her sister. She turned and hurried over to her brother. "What do you figure Bobby?"  
  
"The owner said the breeder didn't know an abscess was in its mouth when it was time to train her," Robert answered, struggling slightly with the horse. "He whipped her too much before he discovered it."  
  
"Perfect, this shouldn't take but a few days on my part," Katherine said. She turned and hurried over to where Edward was standing at the fence. "Can you get me an apple and some sugar cubes love?"  
  
"Be right back," Edward said, nodding. He turned and hurried back to the manor.  
  
"Bobby, take off the rope and then sit on the fence," Katherine called to her brother. When he had done what she asked, she walked over to the horse very slowly. "Alright my love, it'll be okay," she whispered as she got nearer to the horse. She held out both of her hands and very, very gently, put one on the horse's neck. "That's a good girl," she murmured as she patted the horse softly.  
  
"What is she doing?" Karen asked Robert.  
  
"Earning her trust," Robert replied. "Once the horse sees she's not going to hurt her, Kat can try and get on her back."  
  
Katherine murmured quietly to the horse while she moved to its back. She then took the rope in her hand and started walking slowly to the fence. "Okay, let's see if I can start breaking you in," she said as she climbed on the fence. She jumped onto the horse's back and held on to the rope tightly as it started bucking wildly.  
  
"Oh my god, Kath!" Karen cried worriedly.  
  
"Is she out of her mind?" Jack asked Robert.  
  
"This is what she does to start taming a horse," Sara said quietly.  
  
After a few minutes, Katherine realized that she was slipping off of the horse's back and she tried to correct herself while the horse was in mid-buck. Her face collided painfully with the horse's neck and she felt blood run out of her nose.  
  
"Kat, best jump off!" Robert yelled when he saw the blood.  
  
Katherine tried to jump, but her hand got stuck under the rope and she couldn't get off for a few moments. When she finally got her hand free, she lost her balance and was thrown forward in front of the horse.  
  
"Kat, Kat!" Robert cried as he jumped down from the fence and ran over to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, I'm fine," Katherine said as her brother helped her stand. "I think I sprained my wrist a bit though." She held her left arm against her chest and walked to the gate of the coral.  
  
"My god Kath, you're out of your mind!" Karen cried, running up to her sister. "You could have died!"  
  
"I'm fine Kare," Katherine said as they all walked back to the manor. "It's not the first time that's happened."  
  
"That's true Kat, but this was the first time a horse has thrown you," Robert said, shaking his head.  
  
~~~  
  
Later on that night, Katherine, Edward, Karen, Jack, Sara and Robert were in the living room, having coffee and some brandy after dinner.  
  
"So how's that wrist of yours sister?" Robert asked.  
  
"It's fine, the swelling has gone down a lot in the past couple of hours, so I'll be okay," Katherine answered, smiling. "It doesn't look like I'll be able to tame that horse in time Bobby."  
  
"That's quite alright Kat," Robert said. "I'll do it in good time."  
  
"So what are you all going to do at Glaeve for four weeks?" Sara asked.  
  
"We're still staying in Dublin the last week of October, right Kath?" Karen asked her sister.  
  
"Yes, and we'll be staying in the city until the second of October," Katherine said, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Ah, Samhain in Ireland. Always a jolly good time," Robert said, raising his brandy slightly.  
  
"What's that mean?" Jack asked, looking over at Katherine.  
  
"Unless I'm mistaken, I think he means the Celtic version of Halloween," Edward said.  
  
"He's right," Katherine said. "In Dublin, there are a lot of festivities to attend that night, so I thought you'd like to be there for that."  
  
"Sounds like it's going to be fun," Jack said.  
  
"Well, I say that we all drink to the success of this month's visit," Robert said suddenly. "No serious fight between the lot of us is something we need to drink to."  
  
"Wait, I need a drink," Karen said holding up her glass that had held brandy.  
  
"Here Kare," Jack said, pouring her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks poodle," Karen said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.  
  
The six of them then lifted their drinks, tapping the glasses together before they all took a sip.  
  
~~~  
  
Three days later in Dublin, on the second of October, Katherine and Edward went out to get some supplies before they left for Glaeve that afternoon.  
  
As they walked down the street, Katherine suddenly felt a hand slipping into her pants pocket, taking her wallet. She whirled around and grabbed the wrist of a little boy.  
  
"Hey, leave go of me!" the boy cried.  
  
Katherine grabbed her wallet from his hand and said, "What's the matter with you, trying to rob me?"  
  
'Let me go you British bitch!' the boy then cried out in Irish Gaelic.  
  
'I speak the language as well, so mind your tongue,' Katherine replied in Gaelic calmly.  
  
The boy's eyes widened and then he look down at the ground. "I-I just wanted to get something to eat," he said and tears started to roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Then come along with us," Edward said. "We'll treat you to some breakfast."  
  
"T-thank you," the boy managed to say as they started to cross the street to a restaurant.  
  
When their food was served, Katherine asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Patrick ma'am, Patrick Fitzhenry," the boy replied before he literally attacked his plate, eating with great gusto.  
  
"Do your parents know you're not in school Patrick?" Edward asked.  
  
"Haven't gotten none," Patrick replied bluntly, taking a sip of tea.  
  
"Who do you live with then?" Katherine asked. "Surely you've someone who takes care of you."  
  
"No one ma'am," Patrick said. "I'm me own person. Live on the streets I do."  
  
"How old are you?" Katherine asked.  
  
"I turned seven three days ago," Patrick said.  
  
'Edward,' Katherine said to her husband in French. 'I don't want to let this boy go back in the streets, for god's sake; he's nearly as old as Amber!'  
  
'Why don't we take him in?' Edward asked, in French as well.  
  
'Better if we adopted him,' Katherine said and Edward nodded.  
  
"Ma'am, Sir, if it's okay, I'd like to go now," Patrick said.  
  
"Patrick, how would you like it if my husband and I brought you home with us?" Katherine asked gently.  
  
"Why's that?" Patrick asked suspiciously.  
  
"We'd like to adopt you Patrick," Edward said calmly.  
  
"You do?" Patrick asked in surprise.  
  
"Only if you'd like us to become your parents Patrick, it's truly up to you," Katherine said.  
  
"Bloody hell, of course I do!" Patrick cried, causing the other people in the restaurant to turn and stare.  
  
"Come along then Patrick and we'll get everything started," Edward said, leaving some money on the table.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Jack asked after Edward had opened the adjoining door to their hotel room. "I thought we were leaving at twelve?"  
  
"We were sidetracked a bit," Katherine said.  
  
"By what honey, the St. Patrick's day parade?" Karen asked, coming into the room.  
  
"No, we've adopted a child," Katherine said calmly, going over to the bed and starting to pack a suitcase.  
  
"You did what?" Jack asked surprised.  
  
"I'm all done with my bath ma'am," Patrick said, coming out of the bathroom. He looked different now that he had washed. He had a small, heart shaped face with wide green eyes. He had a smattering of freckles on his slightly upturned nose and he had cinnamon colored hair.  
  
"This is Patrick, our son," Katherine said, walking over to the boy and putting her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"You adopted him in just five hours?" Karen asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, it's not final yet," Edward said. "We have to come back next week to sign the last of the papers and then he'll be an O'Neill."  
  
"Where's Amber?" Katherine asked. "I'd like her to meet her brother."  
  
"I'm right here Mummy," Amber said, standing next to Karen.  
  
"Amber love, this is Patrick, and he'll be your brother soon," Katherine said, taking her daughter's hand.  
  
"Hi," Amber said shyly.  
  
"Hullo...sister," Patrick said slowly. He then grinned at Amber and they both started to laugh.  
  
"Auntie Karen, can I show Patrick our cousin?" Amber asked.  
  
"Go ahead honey, but not for too long 'cause I think we're going to leave soon," Karen said.  
  
When the two children disappeared to see Elizabeth, Jack said, "I thought you guys were going to the store instead of an orphanage."  
  
"We didn't go to an orphanage," Katherine said, closing the suitcase on the bed. "Patrick tried to steal my wallet, and I caught him."  
  
"What?" Karen asked, confused.  
  
"It's a long story," Edward said.  
  
"Which I'll tell you both later," Katherine said. "Right now, we need to leave for Glaeve."  
  
~~~  
  
The next week, Katherine and Edward returned to Dublin with Patrick to sign the last of the papers that would make the adoption legal.  
  
On that day, Jack walked into the nursery where Karen was sitting on a window seat with Elizabeth in her arms. "Hey Kare-"  
  
"Quiet Jackie," Karen said quickly. "She's finally fallen asleep."  
  
"Sorry Kare," Jack said, sitting next to her. He put his hand on Elizabeth's back and kissed the back of their daughter's head. "I was wondering if you want to take a walk with me."  
  
"How about we take Amber and go for a horseback ride?" Karen said, standing up and walking over to the crib and putting Elizabeth in it.  
  
"Sure, want me to go get her?" Jack asked quietly. When Karen nodded, he left the room and went to get his niece.  
  
Ten minutes later, the three of them got on their horses and took off for the hill behind Glaeve.  
  
When they reached the top, Karen said to Jack, "I want to talk to you for a second poodle."  
  
"Sure," Jack said easily. He got off his horse and tied the reins to a nearby tree branch, and then he walked over to Amber. "Amb, why don't you pick some wildflowers for your mom?"  
  
"Okay Uncle Jack," Amber said. She slipped down from the horse into Jack's arms and he set her down on the ground.  
  
"Don't go too far from us Amber," Karen said as Jack helped her down from her horse.  
  
"I won't Auntie Karen," Amber cried before she hurried over to a wide patch of blue and white flowers.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about Kare?" Jack asked, sitting next to her in the high grass.  
  
"I just wanted to say, I'm still not sure about having a second kid," Karen said. "I'm sorry Jackie, I know you want to have one soon, but-"  
  
"No, it's okay Kare, really," Jack said, putting his arm around her should. "I told you to take as much time as you need to decide."  
  
"Are you sure?" Karen asked, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Yes Kare," Jack said firmly. "And if you don't want another child, then it'll be okay. I'll be very happy if it ends up being just you, me and Ebie."  
  
"Thanks Jackie," Karen said, lifting her head and kissing his chin. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Jack said. He lowered his head to hers and they kissed deeply.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Katherine, Edward and Patrick returned to the manor.  
  
"Is everything set?" Jack asked as they sat at the dinner table with them.  
  
"It took forever, but yes," Katherine said. "Patrick is our son now."  
  
"Congrats you guys," Karen said, waving her fork.  
  
"Thanks Auntie Karen," Patrick said with a grin. He looked over at Jack and nodded to him. "Uncle Jack."  
  
Katherine smiled broadly and looked at her daughter and son who were sitting next to each other. "Well, we are a happy lot aren't we?"  
  
"Amen to that Sister Katherine," Jack said, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack was lying in bed late after dinner, still fully clothed. He was staring up at the canopy when Karen sat on the edge of the bed next to him.  
  
"What's on your mind poodle?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing much," Jack answered, looking up at her. "Just you."  
  
"Really?" Karen asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah, you're the only one who's on my mind night and day," Jack said, putting his hand up her shirt. "Especially when night comes."  
  
Karen giggled and leaned down to kiss him, but he stopped her. "What?" she asked, surprised.  
  
Jack sat up and then pushed back until he was sitting against the headboard. "Come here Kare," he said.  
  
Smiling seductively, Karen got up on top of the mattress and crawled on her hand and knees up to him. She straddled his hips and then ran her tongue over his lips before kissing him deeply.  
  
"Mmm, god Kare, I love you so much," Jack murmured as they pulled apart to breathe.  
  
"Not as much as I love you," Karen said as he laid her down on the bed.  
  
"How about." Jack said as he kissed her neck and unbuttoned her shirt. "We just call. it a tie?"  
  
"Perfect," Karen said, pulling his head back up to hers.  
  
They kissed for a long time before Jack managed to pull away and he quickly took off Karen's bra. And while he rubbed her breast, he took off the rest of her clothes as fast as he could without ripping them off.  
  
Then, with his help, Karen took off Jack's clothes and kissed his deeply, running her tongue against his.  
  
Sucking on the skin on her shoulder, Jack sat up and pulled Karen with him. When she was straddling his lap, he quickly started to make love to her.  
  
"Ohhhh..." Karen sighed as Jack worked his way down her chest to her breasts. "Wait... Jackie.. kiss me.." she breathed before he put his lips on one of them.  
  
"Love you," Jack mumbled as he brought his lips to hers, crushing them and making them swollen.  
  
All of a sudden, Karen pulled back from the kiss and moaned out Jack's name as she reached her peak.  
  
Jack nuzzled his head into Karen's shoulder as he hit his edge a few moments later. When he lifted his head up, he said, "You know, if you decide to have another baby, we'll get there pretty quickly."  
  
Giggling, Karen leaned down slightly and kissed him softly. She was surprised when he pushed her down onto the mattress and started to make love to her again. "So soon Jackie?" she asked.  
  
"Couldn't help it," Jack answered before he started sucking on her breast.  
  
~~~  
  
It was two a.m. the next morning when Karen got out of the bed a few minutes after just making love to Jack.  
  
"Where you going?" he asked, lifting his head up.  
  
"I want to take a shower," Karen responded, going into the bathroom. "I'll be back."  
  
Jack lay back down and yawned as he heard the water start running in the shower. He got an idea a few minutes later and he hurriedly got off the bed.  
  
Karen was standing under the water, just letting it run over her, when the glass door slid open and someone joined her. "Jackie!" she cried. "You scared me."  
  
"Sorry Kare," Jack said.  
  
"Decided to take a shower with me?" Karen asked, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Kinda," Jack said. He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her passionately.  
  
Sighing happily, Karen returned the kiss and held onto Jack more tightly. She loved it when he came into the shower with her since he didn't do that too often.  
  
Pulling away from her, Jack smiled wickedly at Karen.  
  
"What? What's with that look?" she asked.  
  
Not saying anything, Jack suddenly lifted her up and pushed her against the wall of the shower. He held on tightly to her hips and then started making love to her roughly.  
  
"Jackie...oh my god!" Karen gasped in surprise and lust. She was very surprised that he was making love to her here, since they had never done it in a shower before. After thinking that, Karen realized she was incredibly aroused and she pulled Jack's head down to her breasts so he could suck on them.  
  
Moaning, Jack eagerly put his mouth on Karen's right breast. He had never, in the course of their relationship or marriage, felt so aroused and lustful as he did now. So he made love to her frantically, trying to satisfy the both of them. A long time later, when he felt Karen nearing her edge, he pushed her back against the wall harder. With a muffled growl, he let go of Karen's breast and said huskily, "Scream my name Kare."  
  
Karen, who was nearly delirious from their lovemaking, was only able to moan in response.  
  
Putting his hands on Karen's back, Jack slid the both of them down to the floor of the shower. "Scream my name," he hissed into her ear before biting on the lobe softly.  
  
"Oh... oh god... I...oh," Karen moaned. A second later, she reached her peak and she screamed, "Oh, Jack, JACK!"  
  
At the exact same time, Jack hit his edge and he shouted, "Kare! Oh my god... oh... KAREN!"  
  
Breathing heavily, Karen leaned against Jack as he fell back on the floor of the shower, the water running over the both of them still. "You are an animal Jackie," she said when she got her breath back.  
  
"'Cause I'm making love to you," Jack said, looking up at her.  
  
"Love you," Karen said.  
  
"Forever Karebear," Jack murmured. "Come on; let's get out of here before we get too wrinkly." When they had stood up, he lifted Karen into his arms and then carried her out of the bathroom and over to the bed.  
  
They kissed each other softly, too exhausted from their lovemaking to be passionate and they lay back on the mattress  
  
Jack, who was sleeping on Karen's breasts, yawned and said, "Night Kare, sweet dreams."  
  
"Hmm, good night my sweet Jackie," Karen mumbled as she fell asleep. 


	35. Chapter Thirty Five: Unanticipated

A/N: Thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five  
Unanticipated  
  
The last week of October, Katherine and Edward left for Dublin an hour before Karen and Jack did. They were needed at the American Embassy since there was a message for them there.  
  
As they were getting ready to go, Katherine said to her sister, "I'm truly sorry to leave the children with you both without any warning at all."  
  
"It's fine Kath," Karen said. "I'm just worried about what this message is."  
  
"I'm sure it's only about Edward's land in Northern Ireland," Katherine said as she put on her coat. She then turned to her son and daughter and said, "All right you two, I want the lot of you to behave for your Aunt and Uncle. And be of some help to them if you can."  
  
"Yes Mummy," Amber said.  
  
"Aye Ma, we will," Patrick said with a saucy grin.  
  
'Keep an eye on your sister and cousin when you get to the city,' Katherine said in Irish Gaelic to her son.  
  
Patrick nodded and then hugged Katherine around the waist tightly.  
  
"Come on Katherine, we'd best go," Edward said as he walked down the stairs. He ruffled Patrick's hair and pinched Amber's cheek lightly. "Behave you two."  
  
"We will Da," Patrick responded.  
  
"See you guys at the hotel Karen," Katherine said as Edward took her hand and led her out the door.  
  
"So Auntie Karen, what'll we do until we leave here?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Your mother told you to help me and Jack, so I want you to watch Ebie while we pack," Karen said.  
  
"Can't we go outside to play Auntie?" Patrick asked.  
  
"No, we're leaving in two hours, so no going outside where I can't keep an eye on you two," Karen said.  
  
"Come on Patrick, let's go and play with Ebie," Amber said, pulling her brother's arm and leading him to the stairs.  
  
~~~  
  
When Katherine and Edward arrived at the American Embassy in Dublin two hours later, they were ushered into the Ambassador's office.  
  
"Mr. O'Neill, Mrs. O'Neill, a pleasure to meet you both," the Ambassador, Henry Nichol said, shaking both of their hands. "Please have a seat."  
  
"I have a feeling, Ambassador, that this has something to do with my family's landholdings in the north," Edward said.  
  
"No, I'm afraid that I have much more somber news to tell you," Nichol said. He folded his hands on top of the desk and said, "I'm afraid that your mother has died Mr. O'Neill."  
  
"What?" Edward asked in shock. "But...I spoke with her just four days ago. She was fine."  
  
"Mr. Ambassador, why are you telling us this news?" Katherine asked  
  
Nichol sighed and said, "Your mother was in Northern Ireland at the time of her death. I'm sorry, but she was murdered."  
  
"Murdered!" Edward cried, leaning forward in his seat.  
  
"Yes, a faction of Protestant radicals claims responsibility for her death," Nichol said.  
  
"Why would they kill her?" Katherine asked. "She was an old woman who wouldn't have given the Protestants any benefit from her dying."  
  
"Things have gotten more and more bloody there Mrs. O'Neill," Nichol answered. "A prominent Protestant woman was killed accidentally by a Catholic a few days before your mother was murdered Mr. O'Neill. This was a way of retribution; they knew she was a Catholic."  
  
Edward moaned suddenly in pain and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Could you give us a moment alone?" Katherine asked the Ambassador.  
  
"Of course, take as much time as you need to," Nichol said. He got up from his desk and then left the room.  
  
"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry," Katherine murmured. She got out of her chair and kneeled in front of her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"I can't believe it, she's...gone," Edward said. He wiped a tear off his cheek and then put his arms around Katherine. "Now I know how you felt when your parents died."  
  
"Aye, but at least your mother's killer is known," Katherine said quietly.  
  
They were both silent for a moment until Edward stood up. "I'm going to have to start getting the funeral ready," he said looking at Katherine.  
  
"Where will you bury her?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to wait until the will is read," Edward said. "Let's go Katherine; the children will be here soon with Jack and Karen."  
  
~~~  
  
Karen, Jack and the children met Katherine and Edward that afternoon in a restaurant in the middle of the city.  
  
"Hi you guys," Jack said as Katherine and Edward sat down at their table. "What was the message at the Embassy?"  
  
"We'll tell you later," Katherine said, squeezing her husband's hand surreptitiously. "I trust my son and daughter didn't cause any problems Karen."  
  
"They were fine Kath," Karen said, smiling at her sister. "Your boy tried to sneak out to say bye to the horses before we left though."  
  
"That true Patrick?" Edward said, looking at his son.  
  
"Aye Da," Patrick said, lowering his eyes.  
  
"I'll trust you to be mindful of your aunt and uncle in the future Patrick O'Neill," Edward said sternly.  
  
"Eddie, what's wrong with you?" Jack asked, sensing something was amiss with his brother in law.  
  
"I'll let you know later," Katherine said quickly for her husband. "Let me get the waiter and then we'll eat."  
  
~~~  
  
After lunch, they all headed over to their hotel and went to their suites which were next door to each other.  
  
"Edward," Katherine said after she had set Patrick and Amber to unpack in their small room. "Why don't you take a nap, you don't look so well."  
  
"Katherine, what's wrong with me?" Edward said, sitting on their bed. "I can't cry for my mom, it's like I don't love her."  
  
"Oh, Edward, no," Katherine said, hurrying over and sitting next to him on the bed. "Everyone has different reactions to this kind of news. Just because you're not crying, doesn't mean that you never loved her." She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Katherine," Edward said, kissing her temple lightly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you as well Edward," Katherine responded immediately. "Now please love, take a nap and get some rest." When he was settled on the bed, she left the room and went over to Jack and Karen's suite.  
  
"Are you going to tell us what the Embassy said now?" Karen asked the second she opened the door to Katherine.  
  
"Yeah, where's Jack?" she asked.  
  
"On the bed with Ebie, come on," Karen said. She walked into the large room where Jack was on the bed, playing hide and seek with their daughter.  
  
"Hi Kat," Jack said as he covered Elizabeth's eyes with his hands. "Where'd you go Ebie?" he asked playfully. He pulled his hands away and cried, "There you are!"  
  
Elizabeth screamed with laughter and she grabbed his hands. "Da-da!" she cried out.  
  
"That's right Ebie," Jack said, reaching down and lifting her up. "So why are you here Kat?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you guys why Edward and I had to go to the Embassy today," Katherine said. She took a breath and then said, "It turns out that his mother was murdered the other day in Northern Ireland."  
  
"Oh my god," Jack said. "No wonder he looked so sad."  
  
"Why was she killed?" Karen asked.  
  
"It has to do with the conflict in that country," Katherine said. "That's all I can tell you really, that's all we know at the moment."  
  
"What are you guys going to do now?" Jack asked.  
  
Katherine sighed and said, "We need to leave for England; tonight."  
  
"Why so soon?" Karen asked.  
  
"Edward needs to make sure that his mother's last wishes will be fulfilled," Katherine said.  
  
"Do you want us to watch the kids for you, while you guys are over there?" Jack said.  
  
"No, Edward wants Amber and Patrick to pay their last respects to their grandmother," Katherine said. "But I also need to tell you, Edward and I plan to return to New York as soon as the funeral's done. You guys will be on your own for the rest of the week, I hope it's okay."  
  
"We were here for a week on our honeymoon Kath," Karen said, smiling. "What time are you guys leaving?"  
  
"At five," Katherine said.  
  
"We'll take you to the airport so we can say goodbye," Jack said quickly.  
  
~~~  
  
On Halloween, two days before Jack, Karen and Elizabeth went back to New York City; they received a call from Katherine.  
  
"Hey Kath, how is everything going?" Karen asked when she had answered the phone.  
  
"It's been a little difficult to tell you the truth," Katherine said. "It turns out that Edward's mother left some instructions that are going to delay our returning to the city."  
  
"What are you talking about Kath?" Karen asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know," Katherine answered. "I wasn't present when the will was read. Only Edward and two of his cousins were in the room."  
  
"Kath, he's not going to be turned into a Lord or something so you guys have to stay over there," Karen said after thinking for a while.  
  
"I really am not sure Kare," Katherine said. "But if that is the case, I'm sure Edward will let his cousin take the lordship so we can return home." There was a sudden shout in the background and she said, "I need to go Kare, dinner is about to be served. I'll call you later."  
  
"Ok Kath, give my love to my niece and nephew," Karen said.  
  
"Bye Kare," Katherine said, before she hung up the phone.  
  
"Was that Kat?" Jack asked as Karen walked into the suite's bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, she said they might be staying there longer," Karen said as she lay down next to him.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked, turning on his side to face her.  
  
"Something about Eddie's mom's will, Kath didn't know," Karen said.  
  
They were both silent for a while until Jack spoke. "Are we going out tonight with Ebie?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but not for too long poodle," Karen said. "There's going to be a lot of drunken Irishmen out on the street and I don't want Ebie to get hurt."  
  
Jack lifted his head and brought his lips down to Karen's, kissing her deeply. When he pulled back, he said, "Too bad we don't have costumes for tonight."  
  
Karen laughed and said, "I brought some with me."  
  
"Brought what?" Jack asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Before we came here, Kath told me we would be in the city for Halloween and to pick out some costumes," Karen said.  
  
"You're serious?" Jack said.  
  
"Yep, they're in the closet," Karen said, lifting her head up and kissing his chin.  
  
Jack smiled and got off of the bed, hurrying to the closet. He opened the door and looked inside, seeing the two costumes.  
  
"You're a twenties gangster poodle," Karen said, standing in the doorway of the closet behind him.  
  
"And you're a flapper right?" Jack asked.  
  
"Almost, I've got a twenties style dress," Karen said.  
  
"Do you have a costume for Ebie?" Jack said.  
  
"No, I'm just going to wrap her up in a blanket that's the same color as my dress," Karen answered. "Go get dressed Jackie and then we'll go."  
  
"You're the best Kare, I love you," Jack said, taking his costume and kissing her cheek as he left the closet.  
  
A half-hour later, Jack and Karen were walking down O'Connell Street, dressed in their costumes, Karen was carrying Elizabeth.  
  
Jack was wearing a three piece black pin stripe suit with a crimson tie and a black hat. Karen was wearing a twenties styled dress that was dark red and sleeveless.  
  
"So where are we going first?" Jack asked, putting his arm around Karen so they wouldn't be separated in the crowded street.  
  
"Dinner, and then I guess we'll just walk around for a little bit," Karen answered, shifting Elizabeth to her other arm.  
  
They walked to a restaurant where they ate a long, leisurely dinner before going back out on the frigid street.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jack asked as they put on their coats.  
  
"Let me get Ebie in her blanket," Karen said. She wrapped the red blanket around their daughter and then settled Elizabeth in her arms. "Ready."  
  
As they walked down the street, in the direction of their hotel, Jack and Karen watched the different street performers on the sidewalks. Fifty minutes later, they approached a small stage that was set up in the middle of the closed off street.  
  
"Hear ye! Hear ye!" a man yelled from the stage suddenly. "Witches and the devil are tormenting the fair city of Salem! And here in a moment you shall see the play of this event, 'Cry Innocent,' in just a few moments."  
  
"Want to watch this poodle?" Karen asked.  
  
"Sure, but not too long," Jack said. "Ebie's going to freeze up."  
  
They turned their attention to the stage then, as a few actors came out. The play was very interesting and Jack and Karen stayed for the entire play instead of just a few minutes.  
  
As the actors took their last bows, Karen looked at her watch and said, "Jackie, it's nine fifteen! We need to get Ebie inside."  
  
Without wasting any time, Jack put his arm on Karen's back and led her towards the hotel. When they were in the warm lobby and walked to the elevators, he said, "This was a lot of fun."  
  
"Yeah, it was Jackie," Karen said when they stepped in the elevator car.  
  
"Thank you for bringing the costumes," Jack said to her.  
  
"Come here poodle," Karen said, grabbing his tie and pulling his lips to hers so they could kiss.  
  
Jack pulled back a little and then kissed Karen's lips softly. He was about to kiss her deeply again when a tiny hand patted his cheek.  
  
"Da-da," Elizabeth said happily.  
  
Karen giggled while Jack laughed and then handed him their daughter.  
  
"Don't worry, I was going to kiss you eventually Ebie," Jack said, he kissed her cheek softly and then hugged her tightly.  
  
Smiling happily, Karen looped her arm through Jack's free one and then leaned her head on his shoulder as the elevator continued up to their floor.  
  
~~~  
  
November second, Karen and Jack walked back into their penthouse, having landed at JFK two hours before.  
  
"Man it's great to be back home!" Jack exclaimed as he followed Karen into Elizabeth's room.  
  
"Here you go Ebie," Karen said, kissing their daughter's cheek before putting her in her crib. "Go to sleep honey." After a few moments, she left the room with Jack following her. "Do we really have to go to dinner with Grace and Wilma?" she asked as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Is la niña asleep Miss Karen?" Rosario asked, coming into the entryway.  
  
"Yes, and you better let her sleep all night," Karen snapped.  
  
"Come on Kare," Jack said, putting his arm around her. "We're going to be late."  
  
They left the penthouse then, leaving behind Rosario who muttered about Karen being a drunken dog.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm really glad you guys came out here for dinner," Grace was saying as the meal ended. "How is Edward doing?"  
  
"They're doing okay," Karen said simply. "Kath told me that she doesn't know when they'll be back here though."  
  
"Poor Edward, can't believe his mom was murdered," Will said, finishing his wine.  
  
Jack yawned suddenly and he said, "I am exhausted you guys. I think I need to get some sleep or else I'll get jet lagged."  
  
"Then let's go Jackie, see you guys later," Karen said, standing up from the table.  
  
When the two had left, Will turned to Grace and said, "What are you going to do now that Kat still isn't coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, but I guess I'll just keep this assistant I've got until she does," Grace said. She took a deep breath and settled back in her chair. "Come on Will, let's get out of here, I'm feeling depressed."  
  
"Sure," Will said, getting up from his chair and following her out of the restaurant. He was trying to put on his mittens when he bumped into someone, knocking their scarf to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry about that," Will said. "I didn't see you."  
  
"Will Truman?" the man he had bumped into said.  
  
"Zach...Bunting right?" Will asked. When he nodded, Will reached out and shook his hand. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Same to you," Zach said, grinning. "So...how is Jack doing these days?"  
  
"Really well, his wife had a baby girl, she's a year old now and-" Will answered.  
  
"Will, are you coming or what?" Grace said from the entrance, not noticing Zach at first.  
  
"Oh, I better go, Grace doesn't have her copy of the key to my apartment," Will said, laughing sheepishly. "Um, she's not my girlfriend just so you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Zach said, smiling. "Listen, why don't you give me a call in the future and we can get together for a few drinks or something." He pulled a business card out of his pocket and gave it to Will. "That's my cell number. Hope we talk soon."  
  
"Okay, see you later...Zach," Will called as the man was led into the restaurant and to a table. He turned and then followed Grace out onto the street.  
  
"I hope you'll call him Will," Grace commented as they walked back to Riverside Drive. "You need to go out, very badly."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll see what happens," Will said, grinning.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack was lying in bed later that night, still dressed.  
  
"I don't know why you wanted to leave the restaurant so early poodle," Karen said as she walked to the bed and sat next to him.  
  
"I was getting bored with those two, they never talk about anything fun," Jack said shrugging.  
  
"Can I talk to you Jackie?" Karen asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Aren't you talking to me now?" Jack replied quickly.  
  
"Very funny," Karen said, slapping him playfully on the chest. "I'm trying to be serious though Jackie."  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Jack said, sitting up.  
  
"I've thought about having another kid and I decided on whether or not I would like to," Karen said. When Jack nodded for her to go on, she said, "I think that I do want to have another one."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "Because I don't want you to feel you have to because I want to."  
  
"I'm sure poodle," Karen said, putting her hand on his cheek. "I really, really want to have your baby-again."  
  
"Our baby, Karebear," Jack said, putting one hand on her stomach. He smiled and then leaned forward, kissing her deeply. When they pulled apart a few minutes later, he asked, "Should we start now?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess now is a good enough time," Karen said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let Jack lay her down on the mattress.  
  
"Wait a sec, Kare, what about your birth control pills you're taking?" Jack said. "Don't we have to wait for them to wear off or something?"  
  
"I stopped taking them a week ago," Karen said. "We shouldn't have any problems."  
  
"Oh, good," Jack said. He kissed her deeply while he blindly undid her bun. "You know I would still make love to you even if you were taking them right?"  
  
"Yes Jackie," Karen said, giggling. "I know."  
  
Jack smiled and then went back to kissing her. He groped in between their bodies and started to unbutton Karen's blouse, and he took that off along with her bra. He kissed her breasts before going up to her neck and sucking the skin softly there.  
  
Karen reached up and pulled off Jack's sweater and then his shirt. She ran her fingernails down his bareback a few times, and was rewarded with a shudder from him. Smiling, she laced her hands through his hair and then pulled his head up so they could kiss deeply.  
  
Sighing happily, Jack helped Karen pull off her skirt and then her panties. Before she could reach his trousers, he slipped his fingers inside of her quickly.  
  
"Jackie, wha..." Karen started to say when he then started to pleasure her. A few minutes later, she clutched at Jack's back when she reached her peak, moaning very loudly in pleasure.  
  
"You look beautiful Kare," Jack said as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand.  
  
"When I'm all sweaty and red?" Karen asked in surprise as she tried to get her breath back.  
  
"Even more pretty," Jack said.  
  
Karen smiled and held her arms out to him saying, "Come here poodle." She kissed him deeply and let her hands wander down to his trousers then pulled them off along with his boxers. "Make love to me my sweet, sweet Jack," she said when he pulled away from her slightly.  
  
He ran the back of his hand over her cheek and then lowered himself onto her. Then he started to make love to Karen very gently at first.  
  
"Hmm, Jackie," Karen mumbled as he started sucking on her breasts. "Go harder please."  
  
Jack didn't say anything, but immediately moved faster to satisfy her. He lifted his head from her breasts a long time later when he felt Karen near her edge and kissed her jaw softly whispering, "I love you, Karen McFarland."  
  
With a loud cry, Karen hit her edge and wrapped her arms around Jack, groaning out his name as her body shuddered.  
  
Whispering, "I love you," over and over, Jack reached his edge and put his forehead against Karen's.  
  
When Jack had collapsed on top of her, burying his head on her shoulder, Karen ran her fingers through his damp hair. "Poodle, let's go take a bath, I want to wash your hair" she said, kissing the top of his head.  
  
"Okay, but I wash yours first," Jack responded immediately.  
  
"Come on Jackie," Karen said as they got off the bed.  
  
They walked to the bathroom and Jack sat down in the empty tub while Karen turned on the water.  
  
As soon as she turned the water off, Karen went over to Jack and kissed his face softly as he washed her hair.  
  
"My turn Kare," Jack murmured when her hair was rinsed. She kept on kissing him though, and he turned his head so she kissed his lips instead of his cheek.  
  
"What is Jackie?" Karen asked when they pulled apart to breathe. "Oh, I'm sorry poodle, I forgot about washing your hair." She kissed his lips quickly and then started washing his hair.  
  
While she was rinsing the last of the shampoo out, Jack grabbed her waist and settled her down on his lap and he made love to her again.  
  
"Ooo," Karen breathed, dropping the showerhead attachment into the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed deeply.  
  
When Karen reached her climax first, she dug her fingers into Jack's back and pulled away from their kiss, yelling his name. When Karen had broken off their kiss, Jack had reached his edge and brought his mouth down on her left breast, sucking on the eagerly as he moaned in satisfaction.  
  
They slumped against each other when they were both sated, and rested their foreheads together.  
  
"I don't think I can move Jackie," Karen said a few minutes later.  
  
"Do you want to go back to bed?" Jack asked. When she nodded, he put his arms around her and then stepped out of the bathtub.  
  
Karen smiled and wrapped her legs around his hips, putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Jack lay her down on the bed, and then got on top of her, kissing Karen deeply and passionately. "I love you," he whispered, pulling away.  
  
"I love you too Jackie," Karen said softly.  
  
"Can I make love to you again?" Jack asked a while later.  
  
"You know you don't have to ask," Karen said, kissing his lips gently.  
  
Smiling, Jack put a hand on her breast while he started to make love to her once again.  
  
~~~  
  
Very late that night, Karen stroked Jack's hair as he fell asleep after they had finished making love for the sixth or seventh time, he was sleeping on top of her breasts. When she heard his breathing become heavier and more even, she touched her stomach with her free hand. As she herself started to fall into a deep sleep, she prayed in her mind that she and Jack would be able to become pregnant and have another child as wonderful as their daughter. 


	36. Chapter Thirty Six: Sudden Arrival

A/N: Thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six  
Sudden Arrival  
  
It was the end of November, a week before Thanksgiving, and still Edward and Katherine were in England. It turned out that Edward's mother had left him a sizable amount of land near the Scottish border, and on that land, was a mansion where she had expected him to live and care for the land.  
  
Since Edward, and Katherine too, did not want to live in England or on the cold harsh land in the middle of the moor, they were trying to find someone who would care for the place in their name.  
  
They were finally able to convince Edward's cousin, George O'Neill and his family to take over the grounds and to live there. George asked his cousin and wife for one favor as the papers were being signed, and that was for them to stay on for a few more days until he and his family were comfortable with the land. Wanting to make sure that George stayed, Katherine and Edward agreed; delaying their return to New York yet again.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen trudged up the stairs to her daughter's room after just getting home from Grace's office. She had been feeling depressed lately, and she hated it. She hated going to work especially, since her sister was still in England. And Grace's replacement for Katherine was always getting on her nerves.  
  
The woman, whose name Karen always forgot, kept trying to get friendly with her. Karen finally had had enough and she took to spending all her time at the office reading the books Katherine had given her. Luckily, the assistant stopped trying to talk with her, but that didn't cheer up Karen too much.  
  
The other reason she felt depressed was a minor thing. Karen was saddened that she hadn't gotten pregnant yet. She knew that it was too soon after they started trying for anything to really happen, but she had been hoping that she would become pregnant.  
  
"Hey Karebear, what's wrong?" Jack asked, coming out of their room. He held his arms out to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I miss my sister poodle," Karen said simply, resting her head on his chest. "When she called yesterday, she told me they probably won't be back for Thanksgiving."  
  
"Oh, it'll be okay Kare," Jack said, kissing her forehead. "I'm sure they'll be back by Christmas at least."  
  
Karen just shrugged and said, "How's Ebie?"  
  
"She's fine Kare," Jack said. "Why don't you go and see her, that'll cheer you up."  
  
"Yeah, at least that's one thing I know will make me happy, besides you of course Jackie," Karen said. She let go of him and then walked over to Elizabeth's room. She stopped in the doorway and her jaw dropped in shock when she saw who was holding her daughter.  
  
"Well Kare, I have to admit that's one of the few expressions I'd ever expected to see on your face," Katherine said, smiling at her sister.  
  
"Kath!" Karen cried, getting her voice back. She ran into the room and hugged her sister tightly. "When did you get back?"  
  
"About an hour ago," Katherine answered. She handed Elizabeth to Jack who had walked into the room just then and she returned her sister's hug. "Your husband was kind enough to pick the four of us up in the limo."  
  
"You knew they were back and you didn't say anything to me Jackie?" Karen asked, turning to him.  
  
"Kat said she wanted this to be a surprise," Jack said easily. "So I kept my mouth shut like she asked."  
  
"Where's Edward and your kids," Karen said, turning back to her sister.  
  
"Resting in the penthouse," Katherine answered. "I didn't plan to stay here for too long. I need to unpack and a lot of other things."  
  
"Then you guys are coming for dinner tonight," Karen said, letting go of Katherine.  
  
"We'll see how tired we all are Kare," Katherine said. "Anyway, I came here for a reason besides to say hi. Edward and I are going to have Thanksgiving dinner at our place tomorrow night."  
  
"Are Will and Grace coming?" Jack asked, as the three of them left Elizabeth's room.  
  
"Yes, and Will asked if Zach could come along too" Katherine said. "When did they start?"  
  
"A week ago," Jack answered. "They're pretty disgusting together."  
  
Katherine laughed and said, "I'm sure they think the same of you two."  
  
Jack made a face at her and then smiled, "They probably do."  
  
"Alright, I'd better go," Katherine said. "I'll give you a call later Kare as to whether or not we'll come up for dinner."  
  
"Get some rest Kath," Karen said, kissing her sister's cheek.  
  
"Bye," Katherine said, leaving the penthouse.  
  
"So you knew they were back?" Karen said when she closed the door behind Katherine.  
  
"Yeah, but don't think I didn't want to tell you," Jack said quickly, following Karen as she went up the stairs. "Don't be mad at me Kare."  
  
"Give me Ebie," Karen said then.  
  
Jack gave her their daughter and then watched as Karen put the baby in the crib. When she walked out of the room, she grabbed his sweater and pulled him over to their bedroom. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, very confused.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Karen said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled up at him and then pulled his head down to hers and they kissed deeply.  
  
"I hate when you do that Kare," Jack said when they had pulled apart. "You always make me feel like I did something wrong."  
  
Karen giggled and kissed him on the cheeks. "I always like to hear you beg for me to forgive you," she said.  
  
"Uh-huh, and you don't think that's weird at all?" Jack asked, as she started kissing his mouth as well.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Karen retorted.  
  
Jack suddenly picked her up and carried her over to the bed. As he laid her down, he said, "You know it's the middle of the afternoon."  
  
"So, it's not like we've never had sex at this time before," Karen said.  
  
"That's true," Jack said, he grinned and then lay himself down on top of her, immediately unbuttoning her blouse and kissing her neck.  
  
~~~  
  
The next evening, Katherine let Jack and Karen into the penthouse. "You guys are the first ones," she said to them.  
  
"When can we eat? I'm starving!" Jack said as they walked to the living room.  
  
"I made sure we didn't eat lunch," Karen said, looking her sister over.  
  
"What?" Katherine asked, becoming uncomfortable.  
  
"You look different," Karen said.  
  
"Oh, well this is a new outfit," Katherine said nervously.  
  
"No, it's something else," Karen said. She was going to say more when the doorbell rang and her sister ran out to open the door.  
  
"Hey you two, glad you came over," Katherine said to Will and Grace as she let them in. "Where's Zach?"  
  
"Oh, his mom called last night and asked him to go out to San Francisco for a family dinner tonight," Will said, handing Katherine a bottle of wine.  
  
"I'm sorry Will," Katherine said, taking the wine.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. He told me this might happen already, so I was prepared for it," Will said.  
  
"Are we going to get a chance to meet your son or what?" Grace then asked.  
  
Katherine laughed and said, "Sure, he's in the living room with the others."  
  
"Hi everyone," Grace said when they entered.  
  
"Patrick, come here," Katherine said, motioning to her son. When he stood next to her, she said, "Patrick this is your Aunt Grace and Uncle Will. Grace, Will, this is Patrick."  
  
"Hullo," Patrick said, looking up at the two and nodding.  
  
"Nice to get to meet you Patrick," Will said, holding his hand out to the boy. "You're mom's told me a lot about you."  
  
"He's so cute Kat," Grace said and she knelt down and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Okay, now that that's done," Edward said, standing up. "Dinner won't be ready for a half-hour or so."  
  
"You're kidding," Jack said.  
  
"He's not Jackie-boy," Katherine said, smiling at her brother in law.  
  
"What do we do until we eat?" Karen asked.  
  
"Well, we could talk to each other," Katherine said.  
  
Karen and Jack looked at each other and then sat back against the couch they were on as the others started to chat.  
  
~~~  
  
Towards the end of dinner, Edward hit his fork on the edge of his plate so everyone would be quiet. "Katherine and I have a bit of news to tell you guys," he said.  
  
"What is it?" Karen said, quickly, looking at her sister.  
  
"Well, I found out a few days ago that I'm......... I'm pregnant," Katherine said with a weak smile.  
  
"Pregnant?" Grace said in surprise.  
  
"How did that happen?" Will asked.  
  
"I thought you had your tubes tied so you wouldn't be able to get pregnant ever," Karen said.  
  
"The doctor I consulted in England said that there's a chance of becoming pregnant still even with this being done," Katherine said. "And it looks like it's happened to me."  
  
"No wonder you looked different," Karen said. "Are you happy?"  
  
Katherine nodded and then smiled as Grace jumped out of her seat to hug her tightly.  
  
~~~  
  
Before Jack and Karen left with Elizabeth, Karen pulled Katherine into the living room and asked, "Are you sure you're going to be okay with being pregnant?"  
  
"When I told Edward he immediately told me it was my choice whether or not I would keep the baby," Katherine said, sighing. "But he asked me to take a few days to think it over seriously before I decided."  
  
"How did you decide to keep it?" Karen asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Katherine said. "I guess I mostly thought of you and Jack and your happiness with Ebie and I suppose I wanted to have that same feeling too."  
  
"You'll be careful though, right Kath?" Karen asked, taking her sister's hand.  
  
"Kare, where are you?" Jack called. "Ebie is asleep and she weighs a ton. I want to put her to bed."  
  
"Thank you for coming tonight Kare," Katherine said, smiling. She leaned over and kissed her sister's cheek before hugging her.  
  
"I would have come anyway if I wasn't invited," Karen said as they walked out to the entryway.  
  
"Katherine, did you let them know about Amber's birthday dinner?" Edward asked.  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot," Katherine said. "Amber's birthday is next week on Friday and we're taking her and Patrick out to dinner at Chez Petite for dinner. You're both welcome to come with us."  
  
"Sounds fun," Jack said, looking at his wife.  
  
"We'll go, only if you let me take Amb out for a shopping spree," Karen said. "God knows now that she's turning eight-"  
  
"Nine, Kare, Katherine said quickly.  
  
"Well, whatever she is, she needs some nice clothes," Karen said, waving her hand.  
  
"Alright, I'm letting her stay home from school," Katherine said. "You can take her in the morning."  
  
"Good, talk to you both later," Karen said as she walked out of the penthouse, Jack following her.  
  
~~~  
  
The day of Amber's ninth birthday, Karen went down to Edward and Katherine's penthouse to pick her niece up.  
  
"Hi Auntie Karen!" Amber cried, opening the door to the penthouse. "Where are we going to shop today?"  
  
"Hi Karen," Edward said, walking up to the door. "I've got to get to work, so I'll walk the two of you down to your limo."  
  
"Thanks Eddie, that's nice of you," Karen said as they walked down the hall to the elevators.  
  
When they got down to the street, Edward leaned down and kissed Amber's cheek. "Have fun today kid, and I'll see you at dinner tonight," he said. "Happy Birthday."  
  
"Bye Daddy," Amber called as he father got into a taxi cab.  
  
"Okay Amb," Karen said. "Ready to go shopping?"  
  
"Yep," Amber said smiling, taking her aunt's hand.  
  
"Good, let's go," Karen said, getting into the limo.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Katherine, Jack, Karen, Amber and Patrick went to the French restaurant for a celebratory dinner.  
  
"Where's Daddy, Mummy?" Amber asked as they were severed drinks.  
  
"He'll be a bit late, he had some work to do when I talked to him," Katherine said, smiling brightly at her daughter.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Edward finally arrived for dinner. "Hello you guys," he said, kissing the top of his daughter's head. He patted the top of his son's head and then he sat next to his wife. "Sorry that I'm later then I said I was going to be."  
  
"That's okay Eddie, at least you actually came," Jack said.  
  
"I hardly remember my mom even remembering my birthdays," Karen said as she took a small sip of her martini.  
  
"Umm, so, why don't we all order now?" Katherine said quickly before everyone could take in that statement.  
  
When dinner had been eaten, the waiter came out with a cake and set it down in front of Amber. He lit the nine candles on top and then left.  
  
The others sang 'Happy Birthday' and then Amber blew out her candles.  
  
Before they ate the cake, Katherine gave her daughter her birthday gift from Patrick, Edward and herself.  
  
Amber eagerly tore off the wrapping paper and took the lid off of the large box. She saw what was inside and she squealed happily. "They're so pretty Mummy, thank you!"  
  
"What did you get honey?" Karen asked, trying to see inside the box.  
  
"Skirts, Auntie Karen," Amber said, taking out four plaid ones. "Aren't they beautiful?"  
  
"Kat, what is it with you and plaids?" Jack said, looking over Karen's shoulder at the skirts.  
  
"I happen to like them Jackie-boy," Katherine said, winking at her brother in law.  
  
"Ma, what clans are these here?" Patrick asked, touching one of the plaids.  
  
"Ah, well, they are the MacIntyre, Douglas, Argyll, and Wallace clan plaids," Katherine said.  
  
"Thank you all for getting me these, I love them!" Amber said, she put them back in the box and then quickly hugged her brother, dad and then mom.  
  
"You're very welcome Amber," Edward said as she hugged him. "Happy, happy birthday."  
  
~~~  
  
Back at their penthouse, Karen was in Elizabeth's bathroom, trying to clean the last of the chocolate cake that was still on her daughter's cheeks.  
  
"What are you doing Kare?" Jack asked, coming into the bathroom.  
  
"Trying to get this frosting off her cheeks," Karen said. Their daughter was turning her head so Karen couldn't wipe her face. "Okay, go with your dad then."  
  
Jack walked over to the counter where Elizabeth was and lifted her into his arms. "Here Kare, give me the washcloth," he said, holding his hand out.  
  
"I should have made you clean her up in the first place, it was your idea to feed her that slice of Amber's cake," Karen said as he cleaned Elizabeth's face.  
  
"I thought she should have a taste too," Jack said. He wiped the last of the blue frosting under Elizabeth's nose and then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Giggling and clapping her hands, Elizabeth turned to Karen and said, "Mama!"  
  
"Alright Ebie, time for bed," Karen said, her face breaking into a wide smile. She took her from Jack and walked back out into the bedroom.  
  
"Good night Ebie, sweet dreams," Jack said, ruffling their daughter's hair. "I'm going to go get a drink of water Kare; I'll be in our room though."  
  
"Okay poodle," Karen said as she set Elizabeth down in the crib. She covered the girl up with her blanket and stroked her forehead as her daughter's eyes drooped down. Satisfied that Elizabeth was asleep, Karen kissed her fingertips and pressed them on her daughter's lips very softly. "'Night honey, sweet dreams," she whispered. She then turned and left the room, closing the lights as she did so.  
  
Jack was looking out one of the windows in the bedroom when Karen walked inside. "Come here Kare," he said, motioning to her.  
  
"What is it poodle?" Karen asked, going over to him.  
  
"Just look," Jack responded.  
  
Karen sighed, looked outside and gasped in surprise. "It's snowing Jackie!" she cried.  
  
"I know Kare," he said, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"It looks so pretty huh?" she asked, leaning against him.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said. "But I'm looking at something else that's prettier."  
  
Smiling, Karen looked at him and saw he was staring at her. "You are such a flirt poodle," she said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"It's true though," Jack said as Karen slid away from him.  
  
Not answering, she took his hand and pulled him over to the bed. "I love you Jackie," she said seriously before kissing him deeply.  
  
"Oh god, I love you too, so much," Jack said when they pulled apart to breathe. He looked at her for a long time until he got impatient and he gently pushed Karen down onto the bed. He followed her and kissed her deeply again while he unbuttoned her blouse and she took off his sweater. He trailed kisses down her cheek, down her neck, and then down her chest before stopping at her breasts and whispering huskily, "Oh......... Kare...... mine........."  
  
As he started to suck lightly on her right breast, Karen moaned, "Jackie.........oh.........my sweet Jackie."  
  
Jack lifted his head up at that and then kissed Karen deeply. As they were kissing, he took off the rest of her clothes, surprised that his hands were trembling a little. "Kare," he whispered, pulling back only slightly so their lips were still touching.  
  
"Hmm?" Karen murmured, looking at him.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" Jack asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I love you so much, my hands are shaking."  
  
"From what?" Karen asked, a little confused.  
  
"They want to touch every part of you," Jack said.  
  
"Come here poodle," Karen said, her own voice thick with lust now.  
  
The moment he touched her skin, Jack's hands immediately stopped trembling, and he ran his hands over Karen's body as much as he could as she took off the rest of his clothes.  
  
"Are you just going to tease me by stroking me all night?" Karen asked a moment later when Jack hadn't started to make love to her.  
  
"Sorry, got carried away with your body," Jack answered, grinning sheepishly. He slipped his hands under Karen and then pulled her up into a sitting position with him.  
  
"It's about time Jackie," she sighed as he started to make love to her. A while later, she felt herself nearing her edge and she made Jack stop.  
  
"Huh, wha wro?" Jack asked, his voice muffled since it was on Karen's breast.  
  
Karen didn't answer, but she very tenderly turned Jack and pushed him down so he was lying on a pillow. Smiling, she moved again and put her hands on top of Jack's when he grabbed her waist. A few minutes later, she hit her peak and she threw her head back, yelling Jack's name in a state of euphoria.  
  
When he reached his edge, Jack gripped Karen's waist tightly and groaned her name over and over until he was sated.  
  
Sighing deeply, Karen allowed herself to collapse on top of his chest. She yawned slightly and said, "Is it okay if we go to sleep for a little bit poodle?"  
  
"Sure Kare," Jack answered. He reached down and then pulled the covers over the both. "Wake you up in a while," he said, kissing Karen's forehead.  
  
"Not if I wake you up first," Karen responded quickly. She giggled lightly and then closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after.  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours later, Jack felt someone kissing him all over his face. He opened his eyes slowly and saw it was Karen. "What time is it?" he asked, cupping her cheek in his hand.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care," she answered seductively.  
  
"Good," Jack said, coming fully awake. He turned over so Karen was now on the mattress and lowered himself to her.  
  
As they made love, Karen dug her fingernails into his back, moaning deeply. After a while, she started to run her hands up and down the skin when he pulled away from her. "What-" she started say.  
  
Putting his hand on her lips, Jack smiled at her and then he started kissing her all the way down her body. He put his lips on her and started pleasuring her while Karen groaned in surprise and delight.  
  
Karen almost started screaming when she reached her edge minutes later. While she was catching her breath, she looked up at Jack and whispered, "I love you."  
  
Smiling, Jack brought his head up so it was even with hers and said, "Love you too," before he started to make love to her.  
  
When she climaxed yet again, Karen screamed Jack's name and clutched at his back tightly until she was spent.  
  
Groaning and kissing Karen's breasts, Jack hit his edge and then he fell down onto her chest, breathing harshly.  
  
"I think we should rest again poodle," Karen said, stroking his hair.  
  
"Yeah, that would be good," Jack said, feeling as if he had just run a marathon. He kissed the skin above Karen's heart and then lifted his head up so he could kiss her lips passionately. "Good night Kare, sweet sleep," he murmured before resting his head on her breasts again.  
  
"Good night my sweet Jackie," Karen said, running her fingers in Jack's hair slowly. She smiled when she heard his breathing become deep, and then closed her eyes, falling asleep herself. 


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven: A Passionate Marri...

A/N: Thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing the last chapter!  
  
A/N #2: I changed the rating of this story because of the sexual situations in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Thirty Seven  
A Passionate Marriage  
  
A few days before Jack and Karen's anniversary, they were in the living room of their penthouse.  
  
Jack was playing the piano, from the songbook Katherine had given him three years ago. He was also keeping an eye on Elizabeth, who was playing with some toys under one of the large windows.  
  
Elizabeth eventually stood up and walked to Jack. Supporting herself on the piano bench, she grabbed the edge of Jack's sweater and pulled. "Dada, up, up!" she said, holding her other arm up to him.  
  
Leaning over, Jack picked her up and put her on his lap. "You want Daddy to teach you how to play this?" he asked, kissing her cheek.  
  
"No!" Elizabeth cried, giggling happily. She then reached out and hit the piano keys.  
  
"I think she must mean yes Jackie," Karen said from the couch she was sitting on.  
  
"You know, I keep forgetting to ask you, but when Ebie gets older, is it okay if I teach her to play the piano?" Jack asked, looking back at her.  
  
"Of course poodle," Karen said, smiling.  
  
Winking at Karen, Jack then turned back to the piano and took their daughter's hand. "Alright little one," he said. "I'm going to help you play the scale, just for today." He then carefully pressed Elizabeth's index and middle fingers on each key in the scale.  
  
Elizabeth waved her free hand around furiously and laughed. "Pay!" she cried.  
  
"That's right Ebie," Jack said. "In a couple of years you'll be big enough for me to be able to start teaching you." He kissed the top of her head and then turned around, placing her on the floor.  
  
"Mama, up," Elizabeth said when she had walked over to Karen.  
  
"Okay, come here honey," Karen said, lifting her up. She kissed her forehead and then held Elizabeth on her lap. "Play something for us Jackie."  
  
"Sure, what song?" Jack asked, looking at them.  
  
"How about 'Beautiful Night?' I haven't heard that in a long time," Karen suggested.  
  
"Anything you want Kare," Jack said, smiling tenderly at her. He turned back to the piano and then started to play the opening notes of the song.  
  
As the song continued, Elizabeth settled against Karen and watched her father with a serious expression on her face.  
  
Karen looked at their daughter and she was suddenly struck by a wave of sadness when the song ended. Breathing in quickly, she said, "Jackie, watch Ebie please." She handed her to Jack and ran out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Jack looked out the doorway of the living room in confusion. He didn't know what was wrong with Karen, but he was going to find out. He covered the piano keys and then stood up with Elizabeth in his arms. He went up the stairs and quickly put the baby in her crib. Jack then called for Rosario to come upstairs and watch Elizabeth before he hurried into his and Karen's bedroom.  
  
She was in her closet, curled up on the chez lounge when Jack found her. Karen was covering her mouth so no one could hear her crying, even though she was doing so quietly.  
  
"Kare?" Jack asked cautiously. "What's wrong honey?" He sat at the end of the chez and put a hand on her leg.  
  
"Nothing Jackie," she said, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
Jack didn't say anything, but he stared at Karen with a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
"Oh poodle, I...I've been so depressed lately," Karen said, looking at him. After a few moments, she then said, "It's because I haven't gotten pregnant yet...I'm so scared that it's my fault."  
  
"No, no, no, Kare," Jack said quickly, standing up. He sat down at the top of the chez and picked his wife up so she was sitting in his lap and he held her tightly. "Don't think like that Kare, I mean, we've only been trying to get pregnant for a month now. Look how long before Ebie was conceived."  
  
Karen nodded tearfully and then wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "You're right poodle...but I can't help feeling like it's my fault I can't get pregnant."  
  
"You know what, I think we're putting too much pressure on ourselves for this Kare," Jack said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Why don't we just forget trying to have another baby for a while? At least until after the holidays?"  
  
"I'd like to do that," Karen said. "But Jackie... what if I can't have another baby? You want another one so much, and so do I."  
  
Jack thought for a few moments and then he stood up with Karen in his arms. He walked out to their bedroom and set her down on the bed. "Wait right here," he said. Hurriedly, he left the room and got Elizabeth before going back. As he handed their daughter to Karen, he said, "Even if you can't have another Karebear, we should be happy that we were able to have Ebie."  
  
Elizabeth grabbed her mother's Celtic pendant that was hanging from her necklace and she said, "'Ood, 'ood Mama."  
  
Karen giggled slightly, causing Elizabeth to laugh too. "Oh poodle, you're right," she said smiling at him. "I'm going to forget about having another baby for now."  
  
"So will I Kare," Jack said, kissing her temple and putting his hand on the top of their daughter's head.  
  
~~~  
  
Three days later, the sixth, Jack was dropping Elizabeth off at Katherine and Edward's penthouse.  
  
"Are you two going out for dinner at all?" Katherine asked as she took her niece from Jack.  
  
"Kare thinks we are, but I arranged for us to have dinner at home instead," Jack said, grinning.  
  
"Well I hope you two have a lot of fun," Katherine said. "And come pick up Ebie any time tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, thanks for taking her Kat," Jack said.  
  
"Tell my sister I said happy anniversary," Katherine said as he left.  
  
"I will, bye Kat, bye Ebie," Jack called.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Karen walked out of the bathroom and out into her and Jack's bedroom. She was surprised to see the balcony doors wide open and she walked over to them so she could close them.  
  
"Are you ready to eat Kare?" Jack asked. He was standing next to a small table that was set with fancy china and lit with candles.  
  
"I thought we were going out?" Karen asked, stepping outside.  
  
"Well, I figured it would be romantic to eat here for tonight," Jack said. "If you don't want to eat here then we can go somewhere."  
  
"That's okay poodle," Karen said, walking over to him. "This is fine." She kissed him on the lips softly and then sat down in one of the chairs at the table.  
  
The two ate their dinner in relative silence; they were too busy eating but they stared at each other lovingly as well.  
  
After the dessert had been eaten, Jack stood up from his chair and walked over to Karen, holding a hand out to her.  
  
"What are we going to do now Jackie?" Karen asked as she took his hand and got out of the chair.  
  
Jack didn't answer, but he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around Karen's waist.  
  
Giggling, Karen said, "There's no music for us to dance to Jackie." The next thing she did, though, was put her arms around Jack's neck and swayed with him to some imaginary music.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack pulled Karen closer to him and kissed her bare shoulder. He then trailed his lips, placing soft kisses there, up to her neck as she moaned softly. Sucking the skin there softly, he suddenly lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and kissed her passionately.  
  
Karen moaned, rubbing her tongue against Jack's as they kissed. She then took off his tie and his suit jacket. She was about to start unbuttoning his shirt when Jack put his hands on top of hers. "What, what is it?" she asked breathlessly after she had pulled away from his lips.  
  
"I bought something I thought we could use it tonight or something," Jack answered, his cheeks growing red slightly.  
  
"What did you get poodle, a toy or something?" Karen asked devilishly.  
  
"Wait, let me go get it," Jack said, getting up off the bed. He walked over to the bathroom and came out a minute later with a small box in his hands. When he sat down on the edge of the bed, he handed the box to Karen.  
  
"Chocolate body paint?" Karen asked after she had read the writing on the side. "When did you buy this Jackie?"  
  
"Earlier today," he answered. "I thought it would be interesting to try something different. You...don't have to use it if you don't want to Kare."  
  
Smiling, Karen put the box into Jack's hands and then kissed him deeply. "You can put that stuff on me first," she said when she pulled back.  
  
Jack smiled broadly and then set the box on the nightstand. He opened the top and took out a little jar with chocolate in it and then a small brush. "Huh, well I guess they did mean the paint part literally," he said, smiling at Karen.  
  
"I hope you're going to take my dress off before you start putting that stuff on me," Karen said.  
  
"Of course, I don't want to ruin the dress," Jack said as Karen sat up and he started to take the dress off. "That would be sacrilege."  
  
Karen giggled and helped him take off every piece of clothing she had on until she was naked. She then turned over on to her stomach and watched as Jack took the top off the jar and picked up the brush.  
  
"Uh, well...I guess I just dip this and start painting," Jack said. He made sure the bristles were covered in chocolate and then put the jar back on the nightstand. He turned back to Karen and then put the paintbrush down on her back, near the shoulder, hesitating slightly at first. Then he moved the brush down, painting a line causing Karen to shudder a little.  
  
When Jack didn't move after taking the brush off her back, Karen looked up at him. "What is it Jackie? Can't eat a piece of art?" she asked slyly.  
  
Jack grinned back at her and then put the paintbrush next to the jar. He placed his hand on the middle of her back and then lowered his mouth to the chocolate. When he licked the first bit of chocolate, Karen shivered slightly and moaned in pleasure. Spurred on by her reaction, Jack eagerly licked off the rest.  
  
"How does the chocolate taste poodle?" Karen asked when he stopped.  
  
"It tastes much better since I'm licking it off you," Jack said. He licked her back slowly in the same spot even though there wasn't any chocolate left.  
  
Karen shivered again and smiled. "This was a good idea Jackie," she said.  
  
"Very," Jack said. He reached over and picked up the brush, dipping it in the chocolate and putting it on Karen's back again. As he licked it off, the heady smell of the chocolate mixing with her perfume and rose shampoo, he felt himself becoming even more aroused then a few minutes ago. After he lifted his mouth a few centimeters from Karen's back, he placed a small kiss on the skin. "I love you Kare," he whispered.  
  
"And I love too Jackie," Karen said, raising her head so they could kiss. When they pulled apart, she turned over so she was lying on her back.  
  
Staring down at her for a few minutes, Jack suddenly got an idea. He got some chocolate on his index finger and then put it to Karen's lips.  
  
Without hesitating, Karen took his hand and put his finger in her mouth. She sucked on the finger, licking off the chocolate, staring at him.  
  
Jack took his finger out of her mouth when the chocolate was gone and cupped Karen's face in his hands, bringing her lips to his.  
  
Groaning as he sucked on her bottom lips, Karen accidentally rested her hand in the crotch of Jack's trousers.  
  
"Ahh, Kare be careful," Jack groaned pulling back immediately.  
  
"What's the matter poodle?" Karen whispered, rubbing him.  
  
"Oh my god," Jack moaned, his voice hoarse.  
  
Karen smiled and pushed Jack so he was lying down on the mattress. She unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off along with his boxers. "Someone's excited," she said, running her fingers over his member lightly.  
  
"You...you think so Kare," Jack tried to say sarcastically. He ended up gasping it out as Karen continued to fondle him. When she placed her mouth on him, he cried out in pleasure as she started to rub her tongue against his organ. A few minutes later, Jack dug his nails into the palms of his hands and yelled his release.  
  
Several seconds later, Karen lifted her head and then sat up. She reached over and covered the tip of her index finger with the chocolate. She turned to Jack and coated his bottom lip with it. Then she leaned down and kissed him passionately while she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.  
  
Jack buried his fingers into Karen's hair and kissed her even more deeply.  
  
They rolled around in the bed, their tongues rubbing and stroking each others.  
  
When Karen pulled away so they could breathe, she licked the chocolate that had gotten on her bottom lip off. Then she licked the rest off Jack's bottom lip, as slowly as she could.  
  
"God Kare, the things you can do with that tongue," Jack groaned. He stuck out his own tongue and pulled Karen's mouth to hers. He sat up and put her down on the mattress, her head resting on a pillow. He then pulled back and trailed kisses down her neck. When he got to her breasts, he ran his tongue lightly over her right one until the nipple was fully sticking out. He cupped the left breast in his hand and ran his thumb over the nipple there.  
  
"Ohhh Jackie, the things you do with your hands," Karen moaned.  
  
Smiling and laughing softly, Jack sucked on her breast for a couple of minutes before pulling away and kissing his way down her stomach. When he reached her thighs, he carefully spread her legs apart, and kissing her inner thigh, slipped one finger inside of Karen, making her hiss lightly.  
  
"Poodle...ohhh," she moaned as Jack slipped another finger inside her.  
  
Sucking on the skin on her thigh, Jack started to move his fingers very slowly. With every moan of pleasure from Karen, he moved a little faster. Several minutes later, he withdrew his fingers and she protested.  
  
"Jackie, why did you do that?" Karen asked, sounding a little annoyed.  
  
Not answering her, Jack bit her skin lightly and then moved his mouth so he could continue to pleasure her.  
  
Karen clenched her hands into fists as Jack stroked her most sensitive place with his tongue. She groaned loudly and then screamed as she climaxed a few minutes later when Jack started to stroke her more quickly.  
  
Sighing in contentment, Jack lifted himself up and moved up so he was even with Karen.  
  
"And you think I'm amazing with my tongue?" Karen asked as she tried to recover.  
  
Jack didn't say anything, but pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply again.  
  
Karen let Jack's tongue into her mouth and when she tasted chocolate mixed with her release, she moaned in growing arousal.  
  
Pulling away from her, Jack reached over and dipped his fingers in the chocolate jar. He then brought his hand down on Karen's left breast and smeared the chocolate all over it.  
  
Quivering slightly from the cold on her breast, Karen put her hands on Jack's cheeks and brought his mouth down so he could lick the chocolate off.  
  
While he was busily ravishing her breast with his tongue, Jack felt Karen reach down and guide his member to her opening. He didn't move, his organ just brushing her slightly, and Karen groaned in frustration.  
  
"Jackie please," Karen begged as she tried to lift her hips up so he would enter her.  
  
"When I'm ready Kare," Jack responded, lifting his head up from her breasts.  
  
"Ugh, Jack!" Karen moaned in annoyance. She finally put her hands on his ass and pushed him down so he suddenly thrust into her.  
  
"No patience at all Kare," Jack said while he bit the skin on her breasts lightly.  
  
"Oh Jackie, poodle, I love you," Karen groaned as he moved forward a little, burying his member deeper inside of her. When he stopped, fully inside, and didn't start making love to her, she gave a little scream of frustration. "God Jackie, aren't you going to fuck me?" she cried out.  
  
"You've got a dirty mouth Kare," Jack said. He raised his head and kissed her passionately. While she was distracted, he moved out and then thrust back in her, making Karen moan.  
  
"Finally!" she cried as Jack made love to her.  
  
Jack pulled away from their fervent kiss and kept his eyes open, staring down at Karen as he pushed himself in and out of her slowly and sensually. Fifteen minutes later, he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "You're so sexy Kare, so damn sexy."  
  
Karen screamed as she felt herself explode around Jack's member, "Oh god...Jackie...damn!"  
  
Breathing harshly, Jack thrust in her one last time before he himself climaxed deep inside of her yelling, "Fuck... Kare... I love you!" When he was spent, he slumped down on her chest and tried to get his breath back.  
  
"Now who's the one with the dirty mouth?" Karen asked as she ran her fingers in his hair.  
  
Laughing, Jack lifted his head up and kissed her mouth softly. "That just means we're even now," he said smiling before he kissed her again.  
  
~~~  
  
Later, in the early hours of the seventh, Karen and Jack were spooned together, Jack behind her. They were both breathing unevenly, after just having made love in that position.  
  
"My god, the wonders of entering a woman from behind," Jack said into Karen's ear. "You should have told me about having sex like this earlier. Think of how much pleasure we could have had the past two years."  
  
Karen giggled and reached back to run her hand down his leg. "We should buy a book on different sex positions if you liked that poodle," she said.  
  
"Maybe later," Jack said. "Right now, I'm wondering if there's anymore of that chocolate." He reached over Karen and grabbed the jar. "Dang, it's empty; I'll have to buy more later."  
  
"Good, I want to go and take a bath, I feel all sticky," Karen said. She slipped away from Jack and grabbed her blue bathrobe, pulling it on as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
Jack put the empty jar back on the nightstand and then got out of the bed. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, naked, and watched Karen as she drew a bath.  
  
"Obviously you like what you see," Karen said, grinning at him and looking down at his member. She poured some bubbles into the water and then turned off the faucet as the tub was full.  
  
Keeping as quiet as he could, Jack strode to Karen and put his arm around her waist. He led her towards the chez lounge which he sat down on. He pulled Karen on top of his lap and pulled the robe off of her shoulders  
  
"You...have got to be...the horniest man...poodle," Karen managed to gasp out as he teased her nipples with his fingers.  
  
"I never hear you complaining about it," Jack said. He placed a few kisses on he back and then reached down to untie the robe. He pulled it off, making Karen stand up, and when he pulled her back down on to his lap, he settled her on his erect member so he was able to enter her.  
  
"Oooh," Karen moaned breathily as Jack brought his hands back on her breasts, kneading them softly.  
  
"I think you're going to have to do the work yourself when we're like this Kare," Jack whispered into her ear.  
  
"That's okay," Karen said. She moved herself up and down slowly a few times, making Jack moan huskily.  
  
"Man Kare, they're so big," Jack said, squeezing her breasts.  
  
"It's not like you never touched them before poodle," Karen gasped as she started to move up and down faster on his member.  
  
"I never really thought about their size while we had sex before," Jack said, licking her shoulder. "And they are fabulous Kare, perfect."  
  
Karen giggled slightly and said, "And natural, don't forget that."  
  
"Never," Jack said. He suddenly put his hands on her waist and moved her up and down more quickly.  
  
"Oh Jack...oh Jackie...I'm sooo close!" Karen cried out ten minutes later. "Ah, JACK, JACK!" she screamed as she felt herself climaxed.  
  
Reaching his edge at the same moment as Karen, Jack put his hands back on her breasts and squeezed them. "Ugh, Kare...oh my god...KARE!" he yelled hoarsely.  
  
Sighing, Karen slumped back against Jack and smiled. "I love you Jackie," she said, leaning back and kissing his jaw.  
  
"Love you too," Jack said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Karen got up off of his lap and walked over to the tub, stepping into the hot water. "You can join me if you want to poodle," she said.  
  
"Is the water still warm?" Jack asked as he walked into the tub.  
  
"Yep," Karen said, smiling at him. She walked over to the side next to the window and sat there, putting her arms on the side and resting her head on her arms.  
  
Jack walked over towards her, but he suddenly slipped and went under the water. When he came back out, he sputtered and coughed for a minute.  
  
"Oh Jackie, are you alright?" Karen asked, trying not to laugh. He had bubbles covering his hair and forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay Kare," Jack answered. He looked at her and shook his head saying, "You might as well laugh, I'm sure I look pretty stupid.  
  
Karen giggled as Jack washed the bubbles off his hair with the showerhead attachment.  
  
When he was done, he went over to where Karen was and sat next to her, putting his elbow on the edge and resting his cheek in his hand. "Remember when we first met Karebear?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, I'll remember that when we're old and gray poodle," Karen said. She smile when she said, "I remember thinking that you were the most handsome guy I had ever seen. But I was kind of sad too."  
  
"Sad? How come?" Jack asked, putting his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I knew I wouldn't have a chance with you since I knew you were gay," Karen said.  
  
"Sorry Kare," Jack said, not sure what to say.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Jackie, it's not your fault," Karen said smiling. She turned her head so she could kiss his palm. "But tell me poodle, what did you first think of me that day?"  
  
"I told you Kare," Jack said, grinning. "You were, and still are, fabulous. And I remember thinking you had a fabulous body, along with your boobs."  
  
Karen giggled and then glanced outside the window. "It's snowing Jackie," she said softly.  
  
Looking outside the window, Jack smiled and saw she was right. He turned back to Karen and then stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Smiling, Karen went over to him and kissed him deeply while she settled on his lap.  
  
Jack could feel his member brush Karen's entrance and he groaned with pleasure.  
  
Kissing his cheek, Karen slowly sat down, straddling his lap, allowing his organ into her little by little. When he was fully inside of her, she moved her lips to his ear and said, "I love you too Jackie," before licking his lobe.  
  
Moaning, Jack put his arms around Karen and started to thrust in and out of her furiously, trying to satisfy his lust and hunger for his wife.  
  
Karen kissed Jack's face as they made love and when she climaxed a twenty minutes later, she threw her head back and screamed his name and swore a few times.  
  
Jack felt himself climax inside of Karen and then gasped out her name before covering her mouth with his and pushing her so they went underneath the water together.  
  
When they came back out, Karen breathed in deeply and looked at Jack. "I think we should wash our hair now," she said, brushing bubbles off his hair.  
  
Nodding, Jack reached over and grabbed the bottle of Karen's shampoo while she washed off the bubbles on her hair. He then washed her hair thoroughly before rinsing all the shampoo out.  
  
"Love you," Karen said, smiling. She then washed Jack's hair with her own shampoo as he made love to her once again. As she was rinsing his hair, she hit her edge and her fingers clenched around the showerhead. "Oooh, Jackie," she moaned.  
  
Jack smiled and sucked on the skin on Karen's neck as he reached his peak. "And I love you," he said when they were both spent.  
  
Karen yawned slightly just then and said, "I'm so tired Jackie."  
  
"Me too, bed?" Jack asked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Karen answered. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as he lifted her out of the tub and walked over to their bed with her in his arms, him still deep inside her.  
  
Setting Karen down on the bed, Jack rested his head on her breasts after kissing each nipple lightly. "Goodnight Kare," he said, closing his eyes.  
  
"'Night my sweet Jackie," Karen murmured as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack woke up and yawned sleepily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced up at Karen and saw she was still asleep. Smiling, Jack suddenly thought of how he could wake her up. Kissing her breasts, he started to thrust in and out of her, not having to waste time with entering her since he had never left her body since the night before.  
  
Karen woke up feeling incredibly aroused and horny. She realized she was because Jack was making love to her and sucking on her breasts. "Mmm, morning poodle," she moaned looking down at him.  
  
"Good morning beautiful," Jack said, lifting his head and kissing her deeply.  
  
When he had returned to her breasts, Karen put her fingers deep in his hair and closed her eyes. Ten minutes later, she felt her body shudder slightly and she suddenly lifted her head as she reached her climax. Gasping out Jack's name, Karen gripped his hair, trying not to do it so tightly that she would hurt him.  
  
The slight pain on his head sent Jack crashing over the edge and he moaned with Karen's breast still in his mouth.  
  
A few minutes later when they had recovered, Karen glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and said, "It's noon Jackie."  
  
"Really?" he asked, lifting his head. "Wow, I guess we wore each other out a lot last night."  
  
"I love you Jack," Karen said tenderly, placing her hand on his cheek.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you too Karen McFarland," he said before lowering his head to hers so they could kiss passionately once again. 


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight: Romantic Day and N...

A/N: Thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight  
Romantic Day and Night  
  
Once Christmas and New Year's had passed, things became almost normal for Jack and Karen.  
  
Karen still hadn't gotten pregnant, but she wasn't as worried about it as she was before. Instead of concentrating on getting herself pregnant, Karen looked out for her sister as Katherine entered her fifth month of her pregnancy.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hi Kat, how's the baby treating you today?" Grace asked as Katherine entered the office.  
  
"Not too bad," Katherine answered. She walked over to her desk chair and sat down gratefully.  
  
"Kath honey," Karen said as she watched her sister. "You're how many months now? Six? Seven?"  
  
"I'm five months Kare," Katherine said, as she put her hand on her stomach which was very big for the trimester she was in. "And that's what I wanted to talk to you two about."  
  
"What is it?" Grace asked, concerned.  
  
"Well I went to my doctor for a check up yesterday and she said I've got twins," Katherine said, smiling.  
  
"You're joking right Kath?" Karen asked, laughing slightly.  
  
Katherine shook her head and said, "That's why I'm so big Kare. I've got two babies instead of one."  
  
Karen's eyes widened in shock and she pretended to faint, slumping down in her chair.  
  
"You're such a bloody fool Kare," Katherine said, laughing a little.  
  
"What was Edward's reaction when the doctor told you guys about the twins?" Grace asked.  
  
"He wasn't there with me, he had a meeting to go to," Katherine said.  
  
"Your husband didn't go with you?" Karen asked in surprise.  
  
"No, I told you, he had a meeting to go to," Katherine said calmly as she started drawing on a piece of paper. She looked up at Grace and then glanced at Karen. "Oh for heaven's sake, Edward said he was going to make it up to me tomorrow on Valentine's Day."  
  
"Oh, well then that's good," Karen said, turning her attention back to her magazine.  
  
"Why is that good Karen? Edward should have been at the doctor's with her," Grace said, looking over at her assistant.  
  
"Because honey, if he's going to make it up to Kath on Valentine's Day, it means something really expensive and really nice," Karen said, smiling at Grace.  
  
"Right," Grace said, rolling her eyes. She returned to her work and started looking through a book of patterns.  
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow Grace?" Katherine asked a few minutes later.  
  
"I don't know, Will is taking Zach out for dinner somewhere," Grace said. "I figured I would just go to the movies or something."  
  
"Oh...well, if you do go," Katherine said awkwardly. "You should go see 'Troy' it's supposed to be really good."  
  
"I might Kat, thanks," Grace said, smiling at her.  
  
~~~  
  
The next night, Katherine was sitting in the family room of Edward and her penthouse. She was watching Amber and Patrick as they played a game of Life. All of a sudden, she felt a faint fluttering in her belly and she placed her hands there.  
  
"Mummy?" Amber said, looking up at her. She stood up from the floor and went over to the couch Katherine was sitting on.  
  
Patrick followed her and sat down on the edge. "Are you okay Ma?" he asked, looking concerned.  
  
"It's alright," Katherine said reassuringly. She reached out and smoothed down Patrick's hair. "The babies moved for the first time just now."  
  
"Oh," Amber said. She got up and then walked back to the game.  
  
"Amber, come here," Katherine said, surprised at the way her daughter had just acted. When Amber didn't move from where she was standing, Katherine said a little more forcefully, "Amber Roxanna O'Neill, come here now."  
  
"Yes Mummy," Amber said in a small tone of voice. She walked slowly to the couch, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
  
"Now Amber love and you as well Patrick," Katherine said, putting her hand under her daughter's chin and lifting her head up. "I know the both of you aren't very pleased with the coming of these babies. You're worried your father's attention and mine will be focused only on them once they are born."  
  
"Oh Ma, no of course not!" Patrick said, blushing a little.  
  
"Hush Patrick, I ken how the both of you feel," Katherine said. "And you should know that your father and I will always love you no matter what. And I will always love you two as much as if I had borne you myself."  
  
"I'm sorry Mummy," Amber said quietly. She glanced over at her brother and they seemed to communicate with their eyes for a moment. "Wait here Mummy, we'll be right back." She then ran out of the room and Patrick followed her quickly.  
  
Katherine sat back against the couch and smiled, closing her eyes. She was extremely tired from her check up the other day still and she felt unusually weak. She was about to fall asleep when a sudden loud bump made her open her eyes.  
  
"Sorry Katherine," Edward said sheepishly. He had knocked a book onto the floor. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the couch. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm doing as well as can be expected Edward," Katherine said, smiling at him and taking his hand. She then placed it on her stomach and said, "Keep very still for a moment."  
  
Edward did as she said, and in a few minutes he felt a tiny bit of movement under his hand. He smiled up at his wife and said, "That was incredible Katherine. A wonderful Valentine's Day present."  
  
"Oh Edward, that's not your present," Katherine said laughingly.  
  
"Well that's all I want or need on this day," Edward said, lifting his wife's hand and kissing the top softly. "You and our children in perfect health." He glanced around the room and said, "Speaking of our children, where are Amber and Patrick?"  
  
"We're right here Daddy!" Amber exclaimed as she and her brother ran into the room. She hurried over to Edward and gave him a hug. "Here Daddy, I made this for you at school yesterday," she said as she handed him an envelope.  
  
"Thank you Amb," Edward said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Here Mummy, I made this for you," Amber then said, giving Katherine a little box wrapped with blue tissue paper.  
  
"Thank you love," Katherine said as Patrick then handed her an envelope. She opened the envelope and took the card that was in the envelope and smiled. 'I always loved when my mummy sang this lullaby to me,' she said in Irish Gaelic to Patrick. 'Thank you so much, it's a lovely card.' She pulled Patrick to her and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"Open mine now Mummy!" Amber said impatiently.  
  
Katherine chuckled and then took off the tissue paper and opened the box. She took a picture frame out of the box and smiled at the photograph inside the frame. "It's lovely Amber, thank you," she said, smiling at her daughter. The picture was of her and Amber at Eadoin when Amber was two years old.  
  
"Alright you two," Edward then said after he had thanked them both for the card they gave him. "I'm taking you all out to eat tonight at whatever restaurant you three want to go to."  
  
"Can we go to the Hard Rock Café?" Amber asked instantly.  
  
"Aye Ma, I want to go there too," Patrick said enthusiastically.  
  
"Would you mind going there tonight Katherine?" Edward asked.  
  
"Of course, I don't feeling like getting so dressed up tonight, so it's perfect," Katherine said, smiling at him.  
  
"Okay, we'll go in an hour then," Edward said, smiling back. "Amber, Patrick, I'm going to give your mother her gifts from me. So I want you to go play in either one of your rooms until we have to go."  
  
"Yes Daddy," Amber said. She hugged her mother quickly and got the board game she and Patrick had been playing with earlier. Her brother followed her out of the room and they both walked upstairs.  
  
"Well, give me a minute and I'll get your presents," Edward said. He leaned forward and kissed Katherine's cheek before getting up.  
  
"Since I can't get up love, do you think you could grab your gift for me?" Katherine asked. "It's hiding behind the plates in the hutch."  
  
"Of course, I'll be right back," Edward said.  
  
Katherine sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to rest a little before her husband came back. When she heard his footsteps a few minutes later, she opened her eyes and hoped she didn't show how tired she was.  
  
"Here you go Katherine," Edward said, smiling as he placed a small shopping bag full of presents on her lap.  
  
"Edward, this is far too much!" Katherine exclaimed, picking up the first thing on the top, a heart shaped box with chocolates in them. "And I only got you the one gift!"  
  
"It's alright love," Edward said. "I told you all I wanted was you and the children healthy." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Now, open your presents."  
  
"Alright, alright," Katherine said, smiling. She set the box of chocolates to the side of her and then picked up the first gift.  
  
Twenty minutes later, once Katherine had opened all her presents, Edward opened the one she had given him. When he opened the small velvet box, he stared at what was inside for a while, surprised.  
  
"Do you like it?" Katherine asked anxiously.  
  
Edward took out a silver id bracelet and looked at the plate. Etched on it was: Katherine Emma O' Neill and underneath that was her birth date. "This is great Katherine," Edward said reassuringly. "I love it." He hurriedly put it on and then hugged his wife gently. "I love you," he said.  
  
"And I love you Edward," Katherine said, smiling brightly. She then hugged him closer to her and kissed him deeply.  
  
~~~  
  
Ten o'clock that night, Jack and Karen returned to their penthouse after eating dinner at a new restaurant.  
  
"Is Ebie sleeping?" Karen demanded as Rosario walked down the stairs and into the entryway.  
  
"Yes Miss Karen," Rosario said annoyed. "I wouldn't wake up little Ebie while she was sleeping you know."  
  
"Oh yeah, well then you just..." Karen began.  
  
Rosario immediately started saying something about caring for children at the same time and they argued for a few minutes.  
  
"Whoa, wait a sec you guys," Jack said, grabbing his wife's shoulder. "You're going to wake Ebie up!"  
  
"Okay Rosario, get out of here before I have you wash the carpets," Karen said, kissing Jack's cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Mister Jack, Miss Karen," Rosario said. She left the room and muttered something in Spanish under her breath.  
  
"So what now poodle?" Karen asked when they were alone.  
  
"Well, I was going to get something for dessert since I didn't let you have any at the restaurant," Jack answered.  
  
"Good," Karen said. "While you go get that, I'll go check on Ebie."  
  
"Meet you in our room," Jack said as he walked toward the kitchen.  
  
Karen walked up the stairs and then over to Elizabeth's room. She went to the crib and looked down at her daughter. Smiling tenderly at her, Karen straightened out the blanket and then leaned down, kissing her cheek softly. She stood back up and then went over to Jack and her bedroom. She was surprised to see that he was already sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "That was fast," she said, walking over to him.  
  
"I told Cook before we left what I wanted before we went to the restaurant, so it was ready when we came back," Jack said, smiling at her. He held his arms out to her and pulled her close when she came to him. "God Kare, I love you so much," he whispered as he nuzzled her hair with his cheek.  
  
"I love you too Jackie," Karen answered quickly. She pulled away so she could kiss his lips softly. "Did you get me a present or anything for today?"  
  
Jack laughed and said, "Of course Kare, but I wanted to wait until we had dessert to give them to you."  
  
"Okay, what are you waiting for then Jackie?" Karen asked impatiently.  
  
"Alright, take it easy Karebear," Jack said, smiling. He reached over and grabbed one of the plates that were on the nightstand. He handed it to Karen and took the other one for himself.  
  
"I love chocolate dipped strawberries poodle," Karen said as she picked one up off of her plate.  
  
"I know, that's why I told Cook to make them," Jack said.  
  
They ate the strawberries in silence and then ate the pieces of chocolate on their plates.  
  
"Now are you going to give me my gift poodle?" Karen asked, once again impatient.  
  
"Yeah, let me go get them," Jack said. He got up off the bed and then left the room quickly. When he came back, he was carrying a bouquet of red, crimson and pink roses and a small box. "Here you go Kare," he said, handing both things to her.  
  
"These are beautiful poodle," Karen said, smelling the roses deeply. "I love roses."  
  
"I know Kare, that's why I got them for you," Jack said smiling. "Open your present."  
  
Karen set the flowers on the nightstand and then turned her attention to the box. It was covered in velvet, so she knew automatically that it was jewelry. She opened the lid and gasped in surprise when she looked inside. "Poodle, these are beautiful," she whispered. She ran her fingers over first the earrings, which were pearls in a teardrop shape with a small diamond above them; then the bracelet, which were pearls alternating with diamonds and sapphires. The necklace though, was the most spectacular of the set. It had a strand of pearls that went high up on the neck, and then hanging under that was a strand of pearls with a large diamond in the middle; a sapphire in a teardrop shape hanging down from it.  
  
"So you do like them?" Jack asked as he watched her.  
  
"Of course, they're wonderful," Karen said, putting her arms around him. "Will you put on the necklace for me Jackie?"  
  
Jack smiled and took the box from Karen. He pulled the necklace out and then turned back to Karen, who had turned around so he could put it on. He placed it around her neck and then kissed the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver slightly.  
  
"Thank you poodle," Karen said, smiling at him. "I love it." She turned back to him and kissed him deeply, her arms around his neck.  
  
When he pulled away from her, Jack pushed her down onto the mattress and he was about to start undressing her when he paused. "Kare, I just got a crazy idea," he said.  
  
"What's that?" Karen asked.  
  
"Wanna play a game of strip poker?" Jack asked, grinning down at her.  
  
Karen thought about that for a moment before smiling. "Go get the cards poodle," she said, sitting up.  
  
Jack left the room and ran to the living room, grabbing a deck of cards. When he came into the room, he sat across from Karen on the bed and started to shuffle the cards. He dealt them and then picked up his two cards. He was about to look at them when Karen stopped him.  
  
"How about a new rule Jackie?" she asked. When he nodded, she said, "The winner has to take the piece of clothing off the loser."  
  
"Good idea," Jack said. He took a look at his cards and kept a straight face while he really felt like laughing. He had two kings in his hand, and unless she had a pair of aces, he would be taking off Karen's blouse in a minute.  
  
"Um, Jackie, we don't have chips to bet with," Karen pointed out.  
  
"Then this will be quick," Jack said. He took the deck of cards next to him and lay three cards face up on the bed; a king, a two and a six. "Okay Kare, what do you have?" he asked, feeling anxious.  
  
"Nothing," Karen said. She put down her cards which were a ten and a five. "What about you?"  
  
"Three kings Kare," Jack said, not able to contain his smile.  
  
Karen sighed and said, "Okay honey, then come up here and take off my shirt."  
  
"No, I think I want to see you take off the shirt yourself," Jack said, smiling at her.  
  
"Fine poodle, but I think you'll be sorry you didn't take it off yourself," Karen said. Then without removing her necklace, she very slowly and seductively unbuttoned her shirt and then pulled it off.  
  
Jack picked up the cards on the bed as Karen threw the blouse to floor. He could feel his heart beating a little more quickly now. He shuffled and then handed the deck to Karen. "Loser deals," he said.  
  
Karen smiled at him and took the cards. She knew her little show had pleased him and she was hoping that she would be able to do it again. She loved making Jack look at her like that.  
  
~~~  
  
A half hour later, Karen lost yet again and was forced to take off her last piece of clothing. Standing naked before Jack, she leaned down and kissed him deeply.  
  
Jack grabbed her around the waist and led her over to the bed, setting her down on it gently until she was lying below him. "You always look fabulous in whatever outfit you wear Kare," he said huskily. "But you are breathtaking when you're wearing nothing but pearls and diamonds."  
  
Karen smiled and then reached out to Jack, pulling him down for a kiss.  
  
Trailing kisses down her chin, Jack ran his hand along her waist until he reached her thigh. Sliding his palm across, he then spread her legs apart slightly and then slipped two fingers inside his wife.  
  
"Ohhh," Karen moaned in doubled pleasure as Jack then started to kiss the skin at the base of her breast.  
  
Jack started to move his fingers in and out of Karen slowly, taking special care to rub her most sensitive spot gently. While he was doing that, he ran his tongue up her breast and then enveloped the nipple in his mouth, sucking on it lightly.  
  
"Jackie...Jackie...please...faster," Karen moaned, arching her body a little.  
  
"Not yet Kare," Jack said as he moved to her other breast, biting the nipple lightly before sucking it.  
  
"Ah! Poodle, not so hard," Karen gasped, running her fingers in his hair.  
  
Jack let go of her breast after a few moments and then he went down her body, kissing her gently. He withdrew his fingers from her and then quickly, before Karen could protest, placed his mouth there. He licked her slowly then, and then he eventually started speeding up as she kept moaning for him to do so.  
  
Karen grabbed the sheets of the bed and tangled them in her hands as she felt herself climax a few minutes later. Breathing hard, she slowly raised herself up on one elbow and looked down at Jack. "Come here poodle," she said.  
  
Smiling, Jack sat up and then reached over to the roses and took a crimson one from the bouquet. He turned back to Karen and then but the blossom to her nose so she could smell it. After she had done so, he then brushed the rose down her cheek and then to her chest. When he reached her breast, he grazed her right nipple softly with the flower. When the nipple was erect, he leaned down and covered it with his mouth, teasing the other nipple with the rose now.  
  
Groaning, Karen reached down and pulled Jack's face up to hers, kissing him for a long time. When they pulled away, she asked, "What about you poodle, do you want me-"  
  
Jack quickly kissed her before she could finish her sentence. "I wanted to make sure you're ready for me Kare," he said, looking at her seriously.  
  
Karen smiled and said, "Oh honey, I'm always ready for you. Now let's get those clothes off!" She sat up and helped him pulled off his shirt and the rest of the clothing he was wearing. When that was done, she immediately reached out and ran her finger around his nipple.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Jack cried. "I want to play with your boobs Kare."  
  
"You were doing that a second ago Jackie," Karen said. She then leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the nipple. "Okay poodle," she said, laying back. "The girls are all yours, have fun with 'em."  
  
Jack grinned and clapped a little before bringing his mouth down on her left nipple. He sucked on it eagerly while he placed his hand on the other breast, kneading it lightly.  
  
Kissing the top of Jack's head, Karen reached down and started running her fingers up and down his member. When he shuddered slightly, she smiled and then started to move her fingers around it more quickly. As he started to reach his peak, Karen pushed Jack off of her and then flipped him over so he was on the mattress. She went down to his shaft and placed her mouth around it, teasing him with her tongue.  
  
"Ugh...my god Kare..." Jack grunted. "Oh...Kare, I'm going too- Ahhh!" he yelled as he achieved his release.  
  
Smiling, Karen licked his member one last time before moving up so she could lie down next to Jack.  
  
"I married a fucking goddess," Jack said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"And I married a very well-endowed man," Karen said kissing him deeply.  
  
"I don't think I can tease you anymore Kare," Jack said as she started to stroke his bottom lip with her tongue. "I want to be in you, now."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for poodle?" she asked him, pulling away.  
  
Jack didn't need another word of encouragement, and he quickly rolled on top of Karen. He kissed her shoulder as he came down; entering her slowly even though he wanted to drive into her as fast as he could. When he was inside of her fully, he opened his eyes and looked down at his wife. He brushed her closed eyes with his lips as softly as he could, and then started to thrust in and out of her.  
  
Karen sighed with satisfaction when she felt Jack start to move and she opened her eyes so she could look at him. She was surprised when she saw his blue eyes staring back at her. "Oh...Jackie," she breathed. She felt like she could read his mind, he was staring at her with such an open and loving expression on his face. She was going to try to say she loved him a long time later when she felt herself climax and she arched her body up to his, screaming his name in release.  
  
Watching his wife cry out his name in such a wanton matter made Jack suddenly reach his own edge, and he huskily yelled her name over and over until he was sated. He collapsed on top of her breasts and breathed in deeply.  
  
"Poodle, what were you thinking while we made love just now?" Karen asked when her breathing was normal again.  
  
"The first time I had sex with you," Jack said, lifting his head up so he could look at her.  
  
"I was thinking about that too," Karen said, smiling. "I remember when you came inside me that first time; you had the most content expression on your face, it was so adorable."  
  
"You should have heard what I was thinking when I first entered you," Jack said, kissing her neck. "I felt like I belonged there, and I still do Kare."  
  
"How come you weren't too awkward when you started to go into me?" Karen asked.  
  
"I've seen movies and stuff, I wasn't clueless about how to have sex with a woman Kare," Jack answered.  
  
"But emotionally?" Karen said.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to feel as good as I felt, making love to you," Jack said. He lifted his head up a little more and kissed Karen's lips deeply. When he pulled away, he then said, "And I knew that I wanted to have you again and again after that first time Kare."  
  
"Me too Jackie," Karen said. She then squeezed her legs together slightly. "So make love to me again my big strong man."  
  
Jack smiled and putting his arms under Karen, lifted her up with him as he sat up. He placed his hands on her ass and started to move her up and down on his member while he sucked on each of her breasts.  
  
Karen didn't hold back and let out numerous groans of pleasure as Jack made love to her, moving faster and faster. A half hour later, she climaxed and pulled him down on her breast even more, crying out his name and moaning as loud as she could.  
  
A second later, Jack hit his peak and gripped Karen's ass more tightly with his hands. He pulled away from her breast and screamed out her name until he was completely spent.  
  
"Oh, Jackie, I forgot to give you your present," Karen said when they had both recovered.  
  
"No, you gave me it already Kare, twice," Jack said. He blew on her nipples softly then, trying to tease them up again.  
  
"I want to give it to you though Jackie," Karen said, kissing his forehead. She got off of him and then hurried over to the dresser next to the bay window. She opened a drawer and then took out a small box. She hurried back to the bed and got under the covers next to Jack. "I didn't really know what to get you this year poodle," she said.  
  
"Whatever you give me is always fabulous Kare," Jack said as he took the lid off of the box. He pulled out a little photo album and then opened it. Inside it were pictures of him, Karen and Elizabeth from the past year. "This is great," he said, smiling at Karen. "It's fantastic."  
  
"Oh good, you like it," Karen said in relief, leaning against him. "There's something else in there too poodle, don't forget to look.  
  
Jack looked down into the box again and saw a small wallet sized picture of Karen and Elizabeth. "Now I have a picture of my girls to carry around with me all the time," he said, looking at Karen. He put the album and picture on the nightstand. "Thanks Karebear, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Jackie," Karen said. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as he pushed her down onto the bed.  
  
~~~  
  
On the last day of the month of February, Jack and Karen were awoken at three am by the phone next to their bed ringing.  
  
Even though Karen was closer to the phone, she turned over and buried her face in Jack's bare chest.  
  
Yawning, Jack reached over blindly and picked up the phone, turning it on. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Jack...Jack it's Edward," the man said on the other end.  
  
"Eddie, what's wrong?" Jack asked, noting the distressed tone of voice his brother in law was using.  
  
"Y-you need to wake up Karen and come down to St. Stephen's hospital," Edward answered.  
  
"Hospital?" Jack asked, sitting up suddenly.  
  
Karen, who was now fully awake, looked at her husband and asked, "Jackie, what's going on?"  
  
"Eddie, what happened, why are you at the hospital?" Jack asked, putting his arm around Karen's bare shoulders.  
  
"I-it's...oh god," Edward started to say before he broke down, crying. "Katherine, Jack, it's Katherine," he managed to choke out. "You b-both better get down h-here, it's bad." 


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: Lost and Unforgotte...

A/N: Thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Nine  
Lost and Unforgotten  
  
Karen and Jack ran down the hallway of the Intensive Care unit of St. Stephen's hospital.  
  
When she saw Edward, who was sitting on a chair in the middle of the hall, Karen yelled, "Eddie, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh good, you guys came," Edward said, glancing up at them when they stood in front of him. He sounded like he was in a daze, his speech slow.  
  
"What happened to Kath, Eddie," Karen asked, kneeling down in front of him and grasping his arms.  
  
"She woke me up a few hours ago," Edward said, staring at Karen, his eyes void of any emotion. "And said she was feeling contractions. I brought her here as fast as I could and..." Here he trailed off, tears starting to course down his cheeks.  
  
"What, what happened?" Jack asked impatiently as Karen stared at her brother in law.  
  
"Katherine lost the babies, a half-hour ag-go," Edward said. He freed his arms from Karen's grip and buried his face in his hands, sobbing softly.  
  
"Did they say why?" Karen whispered as she slowly stood up.  
  
"I think the doctor said something about an infection in Katherine's womb," Edward said through his tears. "Karen...sh-she's in an operating room right now."  
  
"Why?" Karen cried out, surprised.  
  
"I don't know, the doctors didn't have a chance to talk with me yet," Edward said.  
  
"I'll go get a nurse," Jack said. He took Karen's arm gently and then led her to the chair next to Edward. "I'll be right back Kare," he said when she was sitting down. He stood up to leave when Karen grabbed his arm.  
  
"Oh god Jackie," she said, her voice thick with emotion. She pulled him down to her and hugged him tightly.  
  
"She'll be fine Kare, she's strong," Jack said. He slowly let go of Karen, placing a kiss on her forehead before walking over to the nurse's station. "Excuse me," he said to the nurse who was talking on the phone.  
  
"Yes, can I help you at all sir?" the nurse asked after she hang up the phone.  
  
"I'm here to see Katherine O'Neill and I was told she's in operation," Jack said.  
  
"That's correct sir," the nurse said, looking at a chart in front of her.  
  
"Well my wife is her sister and she'd like to speak with a doctor about Katherine's condition," Jack said, a little annoyed.  
  
"Unfortunately sir, all the doctors are busy at the moment. You'll need to wait until the ones working on Mrs. O'Neill come back from the OR to talk with them about her condition," the nurse said.  
  
"Well can you at least tell me why she's in the operating room so I can tell my wife?" Jack asked.  
  
"I can't divulge that information to you sir, you're not her immediate family," the nurse said, sounding irritated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on the patients."  
  
Jack walked back to Karen and Edward, frustrated and annoyed at the lack of information. "I'm sorry Kare," he said to his wife. "They wouldn't tell me anything."  
  
"It's okay poodle," Karen said sadly. "I can wait."  
  
Sitting in the chair next to Karen, Jack took her hand and enveloped it with both of his, squeezing it comfortingly from time to time as they waited.  
  


* * *

  
Forty-five minutes later, Karen was dozing, her head resting lightly on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Kare, a doctor's coming," Jack said, shaking her lightly.  
  
"Are you the family of Katherine O'Neill?" the doctor asked when he reached the three.  
  
"We are," Edward said instantly. "Can you tell me how my wife is doing?"  
  
"In a moment sir," the doctor said. "First, I'm sure you'd all like to know why she was taken to the OR." When the three nodded, he continued, "Well, it was determined that the infection in Mrs. O'Neill's womb spread through the whole uterus and it was necessary to perform a hysterectomy."  
  
"C-can she ever have children now?" Edward asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. O'Neill, but no, it's not possible" the doctor said, lowering his eyes.  
  
"How is she?" Karen asked.  
  
"She'll be returned to her room in a few moments, and you'll be able to visit her for a few moments each," the doctor said, looking down at the file in his hands.  
  
"Doctor, my wife asked you a question, you're supposed to answer it," Jack snarled, standing up.  
  
The doctor sighed and said, "After she gave birth to the fetuses, Mrs. O'Neill was extremely weak." As he spoke, a stretcher appeared and was being pushed down the hallway; Katherine was on it. "Unfortunately, with the hysterectomy...it doesn't look like she'll be able to survive."  
  
Karen's mind seemed to snap at that point at she jumped out of her chair, clawing at the doctor. "You're lying, you're fucking lying you son of a bitch!" she screeched. She pushed to doctor against the wall and then ran over to the room where her sister's stretcher had gone into. She saw her sister on the hospital bed, and Karen started screaming, "Kath! Katherine! Wake up, wake up!" She was going to go into the room, when someone grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Wait, Kare, don't do this!" Jack was yelling, struggling to hold onto his wife. "You'll just hurt her more!"  
  
"I've got to be with her Jack, now!" Karen screamed.  
  
"Mrs. McFarland, I think it would be in your best interest to calm down and give your sister time to regain consciousness before you sit with her," a familiar voice said from behind the two.  
  
"Who are you?" Karen asked, instantly stopping trying to struggle out of Jack's grip. She recognized the doctor, but couldn't remember his name.  
  
"Doctor Stiles," the man said. "I oversaw Katherine when she was here with a coma."  
  
"I thought you worked at St. Francis?" Jack asked.  
  
"I transferred here three months ago," Dr. Stiles said. "Now please Mrs. McFarland, I need to help the nurse get Katherine situated so she'll be able to start her recovery."  
  
"The doctor said-" Karen began to say.  
  
"Please, I would like to get everything set up before I speak with you," Dr. Stiles said.  
  
"Come on Kare, I'll buy you some coffee in the cafeteria and then you can see Kat when we come back," Jack said, putting an arm around her waist.  
  
Karen allowed her husband to lead her to the elevators.  
  
"I'm going to stay here," Edward said as the two passed him.  
  
Jack nodded and they continued on.  
  
While they were going to the second floor, to the cafeteria, Karen turned to Jack and put her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest. "This can't be happening to her. She's not so close to death, not again," she mumbled into his shirt, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
"Kare, I'm sure she'll make it through this," Jack said, stroking his wife's hair softly.  
  
"But you heard that doctor say that she probably won't survive," Karen said, glancing up at him.  
  
"Yes, but Dr. Stiles thinks she will live, and he was her doctor when she was in the coma," Jack pointed out.  
  
"I can't lose her Jackie," Karen said, tears forming in her eyes. "She means too much to me."  
  
"I know Kare, I know," Jack said. He kissed her on the forehead and said as they stepped out of the elevator. "You just be there for her while she recovers and she'll get better faster."  
  


* * *

  
Karen stood in the doorway of Katherine's room; she was clutching a small bouquet of blue flowers that Jack had gone out to buy an hour earlier. She watched quietly as Edward kissed her sister's forehead and then murmured lovingly to her.  
  
"She's awake Karen," Edward whispered when he reached the doorway. "And she's been asking for you for a long time now." He squeezed Karen's arm and then walked out into the hallway.  
  
Hesitantly, Karen walked further into the room. "Hi Kath," she said quietly as she sat down in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Oh Kare," Katherine said hoarsely, holding her arms, which were shaking slightly, out to her sister.  
  
Immediately, Karen leaned over and wrapped her arms around Katherine, being careful not to disturb the IV in Katherine's hand or oxygen tubes going into her sister's nose. She held Katherine tightly for a long time as her sister's body shook with quiet sobs. "Shh, honey it's okay, you'll be alright," she murmured comfortingly.  
  
"I lost my babies Kare," Katherine said. "It's my entire fault too."  
  
"Oh Kath, no," Karen said quickly, letting go of her sister. "It was just an accident, you didn't do anything."  
  
"I asked them to show me my babies after I birthed them," Katherine said, tears streaming down her cheeks now. "They were so small...oh god they didn't even have a chance..." She started crying hard, too weak to cover her face with her hands.  
  
Karen didn't say anything, but she got out of her chair and sat on the edge of the bed. She then lay down next to her sister and put her arms around her. "Don't think about it honey, you've got to rest and get better," she said comfortingly.  
  
Katherine kept crying though, unable to stop herself. A long while later though, her tears stopped flowing so quickly and she turned to Karen. "Thank you for being here Kare," she whispered. "For always being there for me."  
  
"Oh honey," Karen said, choking up a little. "I'm just doing what a sister is supposed to do."  
  
"I love you Kare," Katherine said, squeezing her hand weakly.  
  
"I love you too Kath," Karen said. She let go of her sister's hand and hugged her tightly again.  
  
"Kare," Jack said, coming into the room. "Dr. Stiles says that he wants to check on Kat before he leaves so we need to go."  
  
"Wait, Jackie-boy, come here," Katherine said. "I want to tell the both of you something."  
  
"Hey Sister Katherine," Jack said, walking over to the bed, helping Karen out of it.  
  
"Christopher...Dr. Stiles let me know that there's a possibility I'll die," Katherine said, her eyelids lowering slightly. "If that happens, you'll both be getting custody of Amber."  
  
"Kath, don't say that, you'll get stronger and be out of here in no time," Karen said quickly.  
  
"I want you to give Amber the love that I won't be able to give her as she grows up," Katherine said, ignoring her sister's comment.  
  
"Don't worry Kat, we'll do that," Jack said. He put an arm around Karen's waist and said, "Come on Kare, we should get home so you can get some sleep."  
  
"I'll be back later Kath," Karen said, kissing her sister's cheek. "You get some rest and get better soon."  
  
"I will," Katherine said, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Jack and Karen then left the room and they spoke with Edward quickly while Dr. Stiles went into Katherine's room.  
  
"Hello Katherine," the doctor said quietly, closing the door.  
  
"Christopher, what is it?" Katherine asked softly.  
  
"I just wanted to look you over before I go home," Dr. Stiles said. He looked at the machines next to Katherine's bed and then at her chart. "I hope you'll rest as much as you can."  
  
"I will, I have to get back to my family," Katherine said as she closed her eyes.  
  
Dr. Stiles picked up Katherine's hand and softly kissed the top of it. "I hope you do so, soon," he murmured before he left the room.  
  


* * *

  
Three days after the miscarriage, Karen was sitting next to her sister's bed while Katherine was sleeping.  
  
Nothing much had changed in the past few days. Katherine wasn't any stronger, but she wasn't getting worse either.  
  
Karen held her sister's left hand lightly, and after a while she studied it. The hand was small, like Karen's and Katherine was only wearing her wedding band.  
  
"I took off the engagement ring because my fingers were swelling up a little bit," Katherine said suddenly.  
  
Looking up, Karen saw that her sister was awake. "How are you feeling Kath?" she asked.  
  
"The same," Katherine said. "Kare, I want to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" Karen asked. "Something else about Amber?"  
  
"No, Kare, I...don't think I want to get better," Katherine said softly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Karen asked, surprised.  
  
"I feel so awful Kare," Katherine said, crying. "I lost my babies...and I can't give Edward any children ever; I'm barren. What do I have to live for?"  
  
"Kath, you have Eddie and your daughter and son," Karen said quickly. "And I want you to live; I'd miss you so much if you left us Kath."  
  
Katherine turned her head so she wasn't looking at her sister. "Can you leave me alone?" she asked.  
  
"Do you want me to tell Eddie to come in and sit with you?" Karen asked, standing up.  
  
"No, I want to be alone for a while, I need to think about some things," Katherine answered.  
  
"Alright, I'll come back later tonight before visiting hours are over," Karen said, she kissed her sister's forehead and hugged her quickly before leaving the room.  
  
Katherine looked out the window of her room and watched as the rain fell softly. She glanced down at her left wrist and touched the scar there. For the rest of the afternoon, Katherine thought about whether or not she truly wanted to live anymore, now that her body could not bear her husband's children.  
  


* * *

  
Karen was playing with Elizabeth about an hour before she was going to go back to the hospital, when Jack ran into the room.  
  
"Eddie just called me," he said, looking worried. "He said Kat's taken a turn for the worse and we should get to the hospital right away."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Karen and Jack were back at the St. Stephen's, once again running down the hallway to Katherine's room. They went inside and were surprised to see a Catholic priest standing near the bed, talking with Edward.  
  
"What's going on? Who is that guy?" Karen asked Will and Grace, who were next to the bed with Patrick and Amber.  
  
"Edward called him to give Katherine her last rites," Will answered, looking scared.  
  
"What happened to her?" Karen asked.  
  
"The doctors think she gave up trying to get stronger, and her body complied," Edward said as the priest left the room. "She's almost in a comatose state and they're sure she's going to die."  
  
Karen's legs seemed to collapse underneath her and she nearly fell to the ground. Jack caught her and then helped her sit on the edge of the bed. "Kath," she said, taking her sister's hand. "Katherine O'Neill, you'll get better or so help me I'll have you wear one of my skirts at your funeral if you die."  
  
"Karen!" Grace exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"She probably can't hear you Karen," Will said.  
  
"What do you know Truman?" Karen snapped. "She'll come back, she just needs to realize that there is a reason she's here." She got off the bed and said to Edward, "You'll call me if anything happens, right?"  
  
"Of course Karen," Edward said, smiling weakly at her.  
  
"Come on Jackie," Karen said, taking her husbands hand.  
  
"You're not going to stay with her?" Grace asked.  
  
"Her husband should be with her right now," Jack pointed out.  
  
"That's right Eddie," Karen said. "You need to talk to her and tell her you still love her even though she can't have kids anymore."  
  
Edward looked down at his wife and then nodded. "Grace, Will," he began. "Jack and Karen are right. I hope you don't mind taking the children home for me?"  
  
"It's fine Edward," Will said. "Come on Gracie, let's go."  
  
"Karen, did she tell you something before you left here earlier this afternoon?" Edward asked when Will and Grace and the kids were gone.  
  
Looking at Jack, Karen let go of his hand and then walked over to her brother in law. She whispered something to him and when he collapsed down in the chair next to him, she spoke out loud. "I think you might want to talk to her shrink," she said. "Her name is Susan Petrach."  
  
"Thanks Karen, I think I'll give her a call tomorrow," Edward said, taking his wife's hand, tears starting to fall down his face.  
  


* * *

  
That night when they got into bed, Jack turned to Karen and asked, "What did you tell Eddie earlier?"  
  
Karen looked over at Jack and then sighed, "Kath told me that she was contemplating suicide when I saw her."  
  
"Oh my god, again?" Jack said.  
  
"Yeah," Karen said. "She was so sad Jackie. She wanted to have those babies so badly she told me. And now that she's lost them she's devastated...even more because she can't have another."  
  
"Poor Kat, nothing seems to go right for her," Jack said quietly. He looked up at the ceiling, quiet for a moment, when he felt Karen tremble a little. "Kare? What's wrong?"  
  
"I wanted her to have the kids too," Karen answered, tears falling from her eyes. "I wanted her to be as happy as I was when I gave birth to Ebie. And now... Now I've lost my unborn niece and nephew and I might lose my sister. I can't take it Jackie, it hurts too much."  
  
"Oh, Kare," Jack said, turning on his side and holding Karen to him tightly. "Listen, why don't you and I go somewhere for the weekend? Just the two of us, and we can forget about this for a couple of days."  
  
"I'd love to Jackie, but, I don't want to be away from Kath in case she...she..." Karen trailed off, not able to finish.  
  
"Okay, but if you ever want to leave the city, tell me and we'll go as soon as we can," Jack said.  
  
"Thank you poodle," Karen said, kissing him on the lips softly. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. "Good night Jackie."  
  
"Night Karebear," Jack responded, kissing her forehead.  
  
After that, Karen tried to fall asleep, but her mind kept whirling with thoughts about her sister and what had happened that day. She turned over and then turned back towards Jack several minutes later. Karen did this for a long time until she felt Jack's hand on her arm. She turned towards him and opened her eyes; he was staring back at her.  
  
They gazed at each other for a lengthy amount of time, not saying anything; but they knew what the other was thinking.  
  
Finally, Karen whispered, "Jackie, I..."  
  
Jack didn't let her finish, bringing her head up to his and kissing her as passionately as he could, making her lips swollen. When he pulled back so they could both breathe, he started to say, "Kare...?"  
  
"Please," Karen begged, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
Nodding, Jack leaned forward and kissed the drop of water off of her face before kissing her cheeks and mouth. As Karen sighed, he lay her down on the mattress and started to unbutton her pajama top slowly. He opened the blouse wide and kissed each nipple on her breast softly before he started to suck on them.  
  
Shivering, Karen ran her fingers through Jack's hair, feeling tears fall from the corners of her eyes and down onto the pillow. She wasn't crying over her sister now, she was crying because she loved Jack so much and because of his love for her. Before he could pull off her pants, she pulled his head up to hers for a long, intense kiss. "Jackie, make love to me...all night," she whispered when they pulled apart  
  
"Yeah, all night Kare," Jack murmured. He brushed his lips down her chin and then down to her breasts. While he sucked on one, he reached down and pulled off Karen's pajama bottoms and then her panties. He moved from her breast, back up to her mouth, kissing her deeply.  
  
With Jack lying down on top of her, Karen could feel his erection pressing into her thigh. "Wait, wait Jackie," she said, moving away from his lips reluctantly. She pushed him off of her so he was sitting down on the mattress. She sat up as well and reached out, unbuttoning his shirt. When it was off, she kissed his chest once and then placed her mouth on his left nipple.  
  
Breathing harshly, Jack allowed Karen roll her tongue on his nipple for a few minutes before cupping her face in his hands. He brought his mouth down on hers and kissed it roughly. When he pulled away, he noticed with some surprise that there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked as he kissed first one cheek and then the other.  
  
"Nothing poodle," Karen said, shaking her head slightly. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Kare," Jack said. He kissed her ardently for a few moments, when he felt hands on his trousers, trying to unbutton and unzip them. He smiled and then helped Karen take the pants off, along with his boxers. When he was as naked as she was, he looked at her and said, "No teasing Kare."  
  
"Not right now Jackie," Karen responded as he lay her down on the mattress. "Maybe later."  
  
Jack smiled brightly and then lowered himself down to Karen. He paused for a moment at her entrance and then thrust his member in her as gently as he could. He gave a small gasp then, which was more of an expression of belonging then anything else.  
  
Karen breathed in deeply as she felt herself tighten around Jack. She looked up at her husband and said, "Don't close your eyes Jackie."  
  
"Never, I want to watch you while I fuck you," Jack said before he started to move in and out of her slowly.  
  
"Oh Jackie...yessss," Karen hissed, putting her arms around him and digging her nails deeply into his upper back.  
  
After driving in and out of Karen for a few moments, he whispered, "Faster?"  
  
"Please..." Karen responded in a long drawn out moan.  
  
Jack complied and soon after built up a rhythm, kissing her breasts before moving up to her face so he could watch her hit her edge.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Karen could feel her body start to shudder a little and she stared up at Jack. "Oh...oh Jack, I'm going to... Ahh! Oh god, Jack!" she screamed as the most pleasurable orgasm ripped through her.  
  
Staring down at his wife as she climaxed around his member, Jack groaned and felt himself climax deep inside of Karen. When he had stopped, he lay down on top of Karen's chest, but lifted his head up so he could look at her. She was flushed and she was sweating furiously, but she had a satisfied smile on her face, he never thought she looked more beautiful and he told her so.  
  
"Thank you poodle," Karen said. "And you are always handsome no matter what you're doing."  
  
Jack smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing it out. "I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too Jackie," Karen said, her eyes bright with tears.  
  
Leaning down, Jack kissed her deeply and then turned so he was on the mattress.  
  
Karen sat up after they stopped kissing, and she looked down at Jack. "Are you up to it again poodle?" she asked as she started moving up and down slowly on his member.  
  
"Yeah, just keep moving like that Kare...oh god," Jack groaned huskily. He reached up then and ran his fingers over her breasts, teasing the nipples into taut peaks. When he heard Karen moaning in pleasure from that, he sat up and put his arms around her back, taking her right breast into his mouth and sucking on it eagerly.  
  
After a long time, Karen pulled herself off of Jack and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Jack asked, breathless.  
  
"I wanted to try something new," Karen said. She got on her hands and knees and looked back at Jack, who had a hesitant look on his face. "What's wrong Jackie, I thought you liked taking me from behind?"  
  
"I do," Jack said quickly. "But Kare...it's like you're saying you're no better then a girl dog...a bitch."  
  
"I thought I was your bitch Jackie?" Karen said.  
  
Jack thought for a few moments before going over to her. He slipped in two fingers inside of her, making Karen gasp in pleasure. He moved the fingers in and out a few times before withdrawing and then pushing his member deep into her. "Oh god Kare, you're so beautiful," he said, kissing her back as he started thrusting in and out a little frantically.  
  
"Mmm, I love you Jackie," Karen moaned as he reached around and started kneading her breasts with his hands. A few minutes later, she felt her legs weakening and she said, "I can't stay up poodle."  
  
"Go ahead and fall Kare," Jack said, moving his hands reluctantly from her breasts.  
  
Karen slid down slowly to the mattress as Jack continued to make love to her furiously.  
  
Now that he didn't have her breasts to tease and hold, Jack reached up and entwined his fingers with Karen's, which were out next to her body. He then moved them so they were up next to her head.  
  
Turning her head from side to side, Karen started giving own low, husky cries of passion as she neared her climax. A few minutes later, she screamed into the comforter underneath her as she crashed over the edge. Soon after that, she found herself climaxing again and again while Jack continued to thrust into her, screaming and crying every time.  
  
"Christ...oh my god...Kare," Jack groaned as he felt her climax repeatedly around him. With one final groan, he reached his release and buried his face into her hair as he swore profanely until he was sated.  
  
Karen was still trembling a little when Jack kissed her back once and pulled away from her. She got up slowly, with some help from him and turned to face her husband. "No man has ever, ever, made me come that many times," she said.  
  
Jack smiled as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "You are an amazing woman Kare," he said.  
  
Grinning, Karen crawled up to him and then straddled his lap, settling herself down on his member. "I wanna fuck you now Jackie," she said seductively. "But not here." She writhed in his lap a little and smiled when he groaned.  
  
"The tub?" Jack gasped out.  
  
"If you can make it to there," Karen said, wrapping her legs around his waist as he picked her up. As he carried her towards the bathroom, she moved up and on his member and licked and nibble his ear lobe; one spot that she knew got him turned on when she did that to it.  
  
"Oh man, Kare...I don't think I'm going to make it to the bathtub," Jack groaned, gripping her back a little more tightly. He went over to the chez lounge and laid back on it so Karen was on top of him.  
  
"This is good enough," Karen said, licking his ear lobe one more time. She sat up and started to move up and down faster, moaning with pleasure.  
  
Breathing quickly, Jack put his hands on her waist and helped her move more rapidly until he felt she was nearing her edge, and he was nearing his.  
  
They climaxed at the same time, yelling out the other's name as loudly as they could.  
  
Karen collapsed on top of Jack when she was completely spent.  
  
"Bath or shower Kare?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.  
  
"Bath, poodle," she answered, kissing his bare chest a few times.  
  
After waiting a few minutes, Jack pulled Karen into his arms and walked with her over to the tub.  
  


* * *

  
True to his word, Jack made love to Karen all that night. When they had finished making love for the unknown number of time. Jack looked at the windows facing east and saw the sky was lightening. "Are you okay Kare?" he asked, looking down at his wife.  
  
"I'm perfect Jackie," Karen responded, looking up at him. "Not even tired."  
  
"I know, me neither," Jack said, smiling down at her."  
  
"Would you think I was a horrible person if I said I wanted to stay in bed with you all day?" Karen asked, reaching down and stroking his member lightly.  
  
"No, but you don't want to go and...uh visit..." Jack asked, closing his eyes in pleasure.  
  
"Later on in the afternoon Jackie," Karen said. She put her hands on Jack's ass and then pushed him down so he entered her slowly, making her gasp out his name in pleasure.  
  
After he was inside her, Jack quickly took over their lovemaking, sucking on Karen's breasts and stroking the skin under them.  
  
When she reached her climax a long time later, Karen arched her back, and moaning, tried to force Jack even deeper inside of her.  
  
That made Jack reach his edge, and he screamed her name as he thrust in and out of her frantically.  
  
When they were both satisfied, Karen pulled Jack down onto her chest and stroked his head a few times. Sighing in contentment, she said, "I love you my sweet, handsome Jackie."  
  
Smiling in gratification and lifting his head so he could look into her eyes, Jack said, "I love you too my beautiful, vivacious Karebear."  
  
Giggling, Karen pulled Jack's head down to hers and they kissed ardently for a long time until they eventually made love to each other once more. 


	40. Chapter Forty: Improved and Suspicions

A/N: Thanks to rocknrollpunksoul and itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Forty  
Improved and Suspicions  
  
For three long weeks, Katherine slowly regained consciousness and then her strength. While she was still very depressed, Katherine's psychiatrist, Susan Petrach, was visiting her in the hospital at the request of Edward and Karen. The doctor was trying to make sure Katherine wouldn't be tempted to attempt suicide again.  
  
On the Saturday of the third week Katherine was in the hospital, Karen approached her room, carrying a bag of books for her sister. She was surprised to see that Dr. Stiles was sitting next to Katherine on the bed and they were laughing at something. Staying off to the side so they wouldn't see her, Karen watched as the doctor stood up and then picked up Katherine's hand, kissing the palm gently. She waited until the doctor had left and then went inside her sister's room.  
  
"Hullo Kare," Katherine said when she saw it was her sister walking inside.  
  
"I brought the books like you asked me too," Karen said, giving her the bag and kissing Katherine's cheek.  
  
"Thanks Kare, I'll finally have something to do besides watch the bloody TV," Katherine said.  
  
"Kath, why did I just see your doctor kiss your hand?" Karen asked after thinking a few moments.  
  
"What?" Katherine said, already reading one of the books Karen had brought her.  
  
"I was outside and I saw Dr. Stiles sitting on the bed like I am and then he kissed your hand before he left," Karen said, taking the book from her sister.  
  
"Oh, well Kare, Christopher and I are friends," Katherine said, a slight flush creeping onto her cheeks. "I won't do anything to ever hurt Edward, I love him too much."  
  
Karen studied her for a few minutes and then shrugged, giving the book back to her. While Katherine looked at the other books, Karen looked around the room and spotted something that looked out of place. "Where did you get those flowers Kath?" she asked, pointing to a big bunch of wildflowers that were blue, red and yellow.  
  
"Those...Edward gave them to me yesterday after you and Jack left," Katherine said, hesitating at first.  
  
"They're pretty," Karen said, turning back to her sister and smiling. "Oh, before I forget, I have to tell you what Ebie did last night..."  
  
As Karen spoke, Katherine felt her mind wandering back to the visitor she'd had earlier that morning, the one who'd given her the wildflowers.  
  
***  
  
Katherine was sleeping lightly, unable to really sleep deeply because of the noises in the hospital. Around six in the morning, she was roused from her sleep by the sound of high-heeled shoes on the tiled floor of her room. Opening her eyes partially, she thought it was her adoptive mother until she realized that this woman had dark brown hair, not black.  
  
"Hi Katherine honey," the woman said softly, placing her hand on Katherine's cheek.  
  
"M-mom?" Katherine asked groggily, opening her eyes all the way. She was correct; it was Lois Whitley who had come into the room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard about what happened to you Katherine," Lois said gently, setting a vase with flowers in it on the table next to the bed. "I wanted to come and see you. Tell you I'm so sorry Katherine."  
  
As her mother placed her hand on her forehead, Katherine burst into tears. "I'm okay, I'm fine," she said as Lois hugged her. "You should go though; you don't want to be here when Karen comes."  
  
Lois stepped away, surprised at the sharpness in her daughter's voice. "Kiki told you about what I did after her father died?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I also promised Karen that I wouldn't have any contact with you if I could help it," Katherine said, looking away from her mother.  
  
"Then take this," Lois said, handing her a card. "The number on there is a good friend of mine in the city who lets me know what's going on with Kiki and with you now. If you ever need to reach me-"  
  
"I doubt it, but I'll keep it in mind," Katherine said, putting the card deep in the flowers. "Now please, I'd like to get some more sleep before my sister comes."  
  
Nodding, Lois turned and left the room without saying a word to her daughter.  
  
***  
  
After Karen had finished her story, Katherine smiled even though she felt like sighing. She didn't know what had possessed her to be so mean to Lois; she supposed that hearing about what she had done in the past from Karen had turned her against the woman.  
  
"Kath, you okay?" Karen said, noticing that her sister seemed to be staring off into space.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah Kare," Katherine said, shaking her head slightly. "I was just thinking on whether or not I took my medicine earlier."  
  
"For your asthma?" Karen asked, worried.  
  
"No, Susan gave me pills to help me with my depression," Katherine said. "Prozac, Kare."  
  
"Oh," Karen said, not sure what to say. She took Katherine's hand and the two sat in silence until Edward came into the room.  
  
"Hello Karen," Edward said, smiling at his sister in law. "Hi Katherine."  
  
"Wow, more flowers Kath," Karen said, looking at the roses in Edward's hands. "Your husband's drowning you in them."  
  
"What are you talking about Karen?" Edward asked as he kissed Katherine's cheek and put the roses on the table next to the vase with wildflowers.  
  
"Kath said you brought her those wildflowers last night," Karen said.  
  
"Oh...that's right, I did bring them," Edward said, seeing the pleading look in his wife's eyes. "I forgot about that."  
  
Karen's cell phone suddenly rang and she hurriedly answered it. "Hello," she said. She listened for a few moments before saying, "Okay, I'll meet you in ten minutes poodle, bye." She hung up the phone. "I hate to leave, but Jackie wants me to go have lunch with him," she said to her sister.  
  
"It's alright Kare," Katherine said quickly.  
  
"I'll come back later okay?" Karen said as she got off of the bed. She kissed Katherine's cheek and then said goodbye to Edward as she left.  
  
"Bye Kare," Katherine called after her sister. "Thank you for covering for me Edward."  
  
"Why did I need to say I brought you those flowers?" Edward asked.  
  
"My mother brought those," Katherine said. At her husband's surprised look, she then said, "My real mother, Lois Whitley."  
  
"When did she come?" Edward asked.  
  
"Very early this morning," Katherine said. "I'm afraid I was a bit mean to her."  
  
"Well, considering what Karen told you, I'd say you were justified," Edward said. He started to stroke her hair then and leaned down to kiss her when someone came into the room.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mr. O'Neill," Dr. Stiles said as the two looked at him. "I'm making my rounds and I wanted to check on Katherine."  
  
"It's okay," Edward said, sounding a little irritated. "I'm going to go get something to drink and then I'll be back." He kissed his wife softly on the lips and then left the room.  
  
As Christopher checked over her, Katherine asked, "When do you think I'll be able to go home?"  
  
"Well, if you keep resting, I don't see why you can't leave by the end of next week," Christopher said, smiling at her.  
  
Katherine smiled back and said, "That's fantastic news," taking the doctor's hand and squeezing it.  
  
~~~  
  
A week later, Jack was playing with Elizabeth on the bed in his and Karen's room as Karen watched them.  
  
Elizabeth was now eighteen months old and she was always trying to speak. She loved to play with her father, and she also liked to hold onto her mother tightly when she was falling asleep. She loved her mom and dad and was always very happy with them and that was very obvious.  
  
Jack tickled the bottom of Elizabeth's feet and smiled as she shrieked with laughter. He glanced at his wife, and was surprised to see that she was asleep. He was going to wake Karen up, but then decided to let her sleep. "Come on Ebie," he murmured to their baby, picking her up. "Let's go and let your mommy sleep."  
  
Cooing quietly, Elizabeth held onto Jack's neck as he carried her out of the room. She was set down on the floor and immediately she walked over to her room.  
  
After he quickly closed the bedroom door, Jack followed Elizabeth into her room. He saw that she had walked over to the rocking bench and was trying to climb up on it. He was walking towards her when Elizabeth suddenly fell backwards from the force of the rocking and she did a summersault. "Ebie, are you okay honey?" Jack asked, rushing to her and picking her up.  
  
Elizabeth immediately started to cry, a bump appearing on her forehead.  
  
"Oh god Ebie, please baby, don't cry," Jack said frantically, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Jackie, what happened?" Karen asked, appearing in the doorway to the baby's room.  
  
"She was trying to get onto the bench and she fell backwards," Jack said, rubbing Elizabeth's back.  
  
"Here poodle, let me take her," Karen said above the baby's cries. When she had their daughter in her arms, she looked at the bump and told Jack, "Get some ice." When he left the room, she walked to the bench and sat down, rocking slowly. Cooing, Karen wiped the tears off Elizabeth's face and she tried to get her to stop crying. It didn't work, and she stood up, pacing back and forth and she started to softly sing.  
  
Jack walked into the room quietly, holding a plastic bag with ice in it. He was surprised to find that Elizabeth wasn't screaming and crying; only hiccupping with sobs. Waiting until Karen was done singing; Jack went over to her and put the ice on the bump on Elizabeth's forehead. "Way to go mommy," he said, leading Karen over to the bench and kissing her temple.  
  
"Thanks Jackie," Karen said as they sat, rocking together gently.  
  
It took a long time until Elizabeth stopped crying and she calmed down. She rubbed one of her eyes and looked up at her parents.  
  
"Don't ever do that again Ebie," Jack said, lifting the baby into his arms. "You scared me when you fell little one."  
  
"Sor?" Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck. That was how she said the word sorry.  
  
"Never mind Ebie," Jack said, kissing her cheek. He felt their daughter rest her head on his shoulder and then she fell asleep quickly. "How are you feeling Kare?" he said to his wife.  
  
"Still tired Jackie," Karen said, leaning against Jack and sighing. For the past couple of weeks, she had felt extremely tired, and she wasn't sure why.  
  
"Why don't you go back to sleep then?" Jack suggested.  
  
"Hmm...will you come with me Jackie?" Karen asked looking up at him.  
  
"I'll put Ebie in her crib and meet you in bed," Jack said, smiling. He stood up and as Karen left, set their daughter down in the crib and covered her with a blanket before hurrying out of the room. He entered his and Karen's bedroom and saw she was getting in the bed.  
  
Yawning, Karen watched as Jack walked over to the bed and took off his sneakers. When he got under the covers next to her, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and snuggled onto his chest. "Are you going to sleep at all?" she asked as Jack started to stroke her hair gently.  
  
"I don't know," Jack said. "Probably not, I like to watch you sleep."  
  
Karen giggled and then brought her head up to his, kissing him deeply.  
  
"Get some rest Kare," Jack said when they pulled apart.  
  
"I am, I am," Karen responded, resting on his chest again and closing her eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Jack and Karen were in the living room with Elizabeth, it was where they usually went after dinner. The two were sitting on the couch, cuddling while they watched their daughter play with her stuffed dog on the floor in front of them.  
  
"Thank you for taking a nap with me earlier," Karen said, lifting her head and kissing Jack's cheek.  
  
"You're welcome, Karebear, are you feeling better now?" Jack asked, rubbing her arm.  
  
"A little bit," Karen answered. "I'm still kind of tired though." She was going to say something else when the phone rang. "I'll get that." She got off the couch and went over to the telephone.  
  
Jack watched as Karen spoke with whoever was on the phone. He saw her eyes widen and heard her exclaim, "Tomorrow? That's great!"  
  
She spoke on the phone a little while more and then hung up the phone. "Oh Jackie," she said to him, her eyes shining with happiness. "That was Eddie and he said Kath is being released from the hospital tomorrow!"  
  
"That's fabulous!" Jack cried. He stood up and hurried over to Karen, spinning her around a few times before setting her down.  
  
"I told Eddie we'd go tomorrow morning to bring her home," Karen said, smiling.  
  
"This is great Kare, I'm so happy she's better," Jack said, running his hands up and down her back.  
  
"I know poodle," Karen said, before kissing him deeply. When she pulled back, she said breathlessly and said, "I'm going to put Ebie to bed."  
  
"Yeah, uh, I'm gonna go take a shower," Jack said nervously. He hurriedly walked out of the room and up the stairs. When he got into the bathroom, he went to the shower and stripped down before going in. He turned the water on as cold as it could, letting it run over him. He shivered and crossed his arms; he was doing this to himself since he didn't feel like asking Karen if he could have sex with her since she had gotten tired. It was killing him, but he didn't want to push her if she was sick or anything. So almost every night, he took a long, cold shower, trying to make his erection and lust for Karen go away.  
  
Karen left her daughter's room after she made sure Elizabeth was asleep and then walked over to hers and Jack's bedroom. She didn't see Jack in bed, so she walked over to the bathroom, figuring he must have just finished his shower. When she stepped inside, she was surprised to see her husband sitting on the edge of the chez lounge, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Jackie?" she asked.  
  
Looking up at his wife, Jack was taken aback for a moment. "Hey Kare," he said.  
  
"What's wrong with you poodle?" she asked, sitting down next to him. She placed her hand on his arm and was surprised to feel that his skin was freezing. "Oh honey, you're so cold!"  
  
"Water heater must be broken," Jack mumbled, not looking at her.  
  
"You know if you just told me, I would have sex with you," Karen said, seeing through his lie.  
  
"I didn't want to ask you while you weren't feeling good," Jack said, glancing at her.  
  
Karen grabbed his chin and then pulled his mouth down to hers, kissing him deeply. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and rubbed it against his.  
  
Moaning, Jack wrapped his arms around Karen's waist and pulled her onto his lap. When she pulled back and started to kiss his neck and shoulders, he said, "Are you sure you want to make love tonight Kare?"  
  
"Of course poodle," she said. She then wriggled in his lap and smiled at his moans. "And I can tell you're up to it too."  
  
Jack stood up with Karen in his arms and was about to leave the bathroom when she stopped him.  
  
"Wait a second Jackie, I've got a surprise for you," Karen said.  
  
"Can't it wait until later," Jack said, a little frustration creeping into his voice.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll love this," Karen said. "Just put me down."  
  
"Okay," Jack said, relenting. He set her down and kissed her deeply. "I hope you won't take too long."  
  
"I won't, I promise," Karen said, kissing the tip of his nose.  
  
Jack left the bathroom and walked over to the bed, sliding under the sheets. While he waited for Karen and her surprise, he hummed the lullaby Karen had sung to Elizabeth earlier under his breath.  
  
"Alright poodle," Karen said, standing in the doorway to the room. "I'm all done."  
  
"What's the surprise?" Jack asked, confused.  
  
Karen, who was wearing a simple robe, walked over to the bed and had Jack sit up. "Untie this robe Jackie and you'll get it," she said, smiling down at him.  
  
Confused and anxious, he untied the robe and pushed it open. When he saw what she was wearing underneath, his jaw dropped down and he stared up at her.  
  
"Well, what do you think honey?" Karen asked. She had put on a silk lingerie ensemble that had a corset which pushed her breasts up high.  
  
Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times, he was speechless. He had never seen a more amazingly beautiful sight and he could feel himself growing aroused. One thing that was killing him though, was the fact Karen's little outfit was completely white. "I-I'm not sure what...Kare you look so stunning," he managed to say.  
  
Smiling, Karen reached down and stroked his cheek. "That's exactly what I was hoping you would say," she said. She then pulled off her robe and said to her husband, "I'm all yours now Jackie."  
  
"Oh my god," he said huskily. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, burying his face in her stomach. After regaining his composure, he pulled back and then stood up in front of Karen. He kissed her deeply before pulling away. "Umm, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take this off Kare," he said to her sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay poodle," she answered. "I'll help." Taking his hands, Karen helped him pull down the zipper on the front of the corset.  
  
Jack, who was staring at her with a serious expression on his face, stopped pulling the zipper as soon as Karen's breasts were freed. He cupped one with his hand and ran his thumb lightly over the nipple as he slowly placed her down on the mattress.  
  
Watching him and breathing harshly, Karen was about to reach down and pull off the towel on Jack's waist when he stopped her.  
  
"I want to see you naked first Kare," he whispered, bringing his lips to hers for a kiss. When he pulled away, he pulled the zipper down all the way and then took the corset off of Karen. "How tight did you have that thing?" he asked, running his fingers over the red marks on Karen's stomach.  
  
"I didn't think you were going to take it off," Karen said as a way of explaining.  
  
Shaking his head, Jack brought his mouth down to her skin and lightly kissed and ran his tongue over the red marks. He worked his way down to the panties she was wearing and then as he swirled his tongue around her bellybutton, pulled them off quickly.  
  
"Oh Jackie, I've missed you," Karen moaned, anticipating his next action.  
  
"Not as much as I missed you," Jack said. He slipped two fingers inside of his wife and moved them in and out for a few minutes before sliding in a third finger slowly.  
  
"Ugh...Jackie!" Karen yelled as she reached her edge, climaxing violently.  
  
Jack smiled and kissed her stomach before going to the top of the bed and laying out next to her.  
  
"That was great poodle," Karen said, breathing unevenly, looking at him. "But look at you," she said, reaching down and touching the very obvious bulge protruding from underneath the towel. She sat up suddenly and got on her knees next to Jack. Opening the towel, she looked at her husband seductively before descending down, placing her mouth on his member.  
  
Gasping as if he was having trouble breathing, Jack bit his lower lip so he wouldn't wake up the entire house by screaming. He closed his eyes and ten minutes later, threw his head back, almost screaming in complete pleasure as he attained his release. When he was sated, he lifted his head and grabbed Karen's hand, pulling her up to him. "God I love you," he whispered, kissing her deeply.  
  
"I love you too Jackie," Karen said when he had pulled back from her. She then lay on her back and waited for him to get on top of her.  
  
It only took Jack a couple of minutes to do so, and soon, his member was at her entrance. He had wanted to tease Karen a little bit, but he was too anxious to be inside of her. So he quickly, but gently, slid into his wife, feeling a mixture of happiness and desire overwhelm him.  
  
Starting up at Jack, Karen sighed with content as she felt herself tighten around him. "I have to tell you over and over again Jackie," she whispered, putting her arms around his neck before he started to move. "I love you so much."  
  
"Ahh...me too Kare!" Jack said when she shifted a little underneath him. Not wasting anymore time, he started to gently move in and out of her, kissing Karen's cheek softly.  
  
"Please...poodle, harder," Karen whispered breathily into his ear.  
  
With a groan, Jack complied and started to thrust in and out more and more quickly.  
  
A shudder ran all the way down Karen's body and she felt herself climax around Jack. "Oh...oh my sweet, sweet Jackie!" she moaned thickly.  
  
Hearing her tone of voice, Jack moved his mouth down to her breast and stopped moving when he felt her about to climax again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Karen asked, looking down at him.  
  
Jack lifted his head and placed a finger on her lips. "Wait," he said. He returned to sucking her breast and fondling the free one with his hand. After a few minutes, he started to move again and he moved from Karen's breasts so he could look at her.  
  
Breathing harshly, Karen opened her eyes and climaxed numerous times around Jack as she stared at him, her body trembling slightly. "Oh...oh god JACK!" she cried.  
  
"My beautiful...Kare," Jack murmured into her ear. Then he felt himself literally explode inside of her and he screamed her name out loud.  
  
"Jack," Karen began to say a few minutes later while they were resting.  
  
"What?" Jack asked from where he was resting on top of her breasts.  
  
"Nothing Jackie," she said, smiling. She ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes, falling asleep with a contented expression on her face.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Katherine was released from the hospital, and Edward, Jack and Karen were there to bring her home.  
  
Before she left, Christopher walked into the room and asked to speak with Katherine privately. "If you ever need anything, ever, just give me a call," he said when they were alone, handing her a business card.  
  
"Thank you Chris," she said, smiling up at him. "Thanks so much for all you've done." She stepped off the bed carefully and hugged Christopher tightly.  
  
"Oh...well it was nothing Katherine," the doctor said, a little embarrassed. He stepped back from her and said, "Well I'm sure you're anxious to get home, so I'll let you go."  
  
"Bye Chris," Katherine called as he left.  
  
"Are you ready to go home Katherine?" Edward asked as he came into the room, pushing a wheelchair.  
  
"I've been ready since five this morning," she answered as she sat down.  
  
"We're letting you use the limo since your husband doesn't have one," Karen said when they were outside the hospital.  
  
Katherine laughed as her husband helped her into the back of the limo. When everyone else was settled and the car started moving, she took her sister's hand and said, "Are you going to go to the office once I'm back at home."  
  
"Honey, no, I took the whole day off," Karen said, smiling. "I'm going to stay with you, if you want me to."  
  
"Thanks Kare," Katherine said, resting her head on her shoulder.  
  
~~~  
  
Much later that night, Karen and Jack were going to head back to their penthouse when Katherine said she wanted Karen to do a favor for her.  
  
"What is it Kath?" Karen asked her sister.  
  
"Could you stay with me tonight?" Katherine asked. "It's just because I've only seen you when you could visit at the hospital and-"  
  
"Okay, I'll stay if it's alright with Eddie," Karen said.  
  
"Sure thing Karen, I think you should," Edward said.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door Jackie," Karen said.  
  
They left the room and walked to the front door of the penthouse.  
  
"You call me if anything happens to you or Ebie okay?" Karen asked as she hugged Jack tightly.  
  
"Don't worry Kare," Jack responded, kissing her forehead. "I hope you'll try and sleep though, I know you're still tired."  
  
"I will poodle don't worry," she said. They kissed deeply for a few moments and then pulled apart. "I love you," Karen said.  
  
"And I love you," Jack said. He kissed her cheek and then left the penthouse.  
  
Karen turned around and then went back up the stairs towards her sister's room.  
  
~~~  
  
Katherine was sitting up against the headboard, saying good night to her husband. "Are you sure it's okay if Karen stays here tonight?" she asked yet again.  
  
"For the last time Katherine; it's fine," Edward said, smiling at her. "I think Karen will comfort you a lot, it was a good idea to ask her to stay."  
  
"You're both worried I may attempt suicide again," Katherine said, her gaze resting on the bed sheets.  
  
Edward put his hand under Katherine's chin and lifted her head. "I'm not going to lie to you... Yes, your sister and I are really worried about your state of mind now, and that's why we called Dr. Petrach in to meet with you."  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this," Katherine said, tears filling her eyes. "If you'd met and married a better woman than me-"  
  
"I told you a long time ago Katherine, I will never love any other woman as much as I love you," Edward said, hugging her tightly. He pulled away a little bit and then kissed her deeply.  
  
"Thank you Edward," Katherine whispered when the kiss was over.  
  
"I love you Katherine," he said. He kissed her forehead and said before leaving the room, "Goodnight and sweet dreams."  
  
"'Night Edward," Katherine said, lying down on her pillow.  
  
Karen came out of the bathroom then, and asked, "Where's Eddie going to sleep?"  
  
"In one of the extra rooms," Katherine answered.  
  
"Oh, well I'm tired Kath," Karen said, going over to the bed and slipping under the covers. "Ready to sleep?"  
  
"Yep," Katherine answered simply. She waited until Karen was situated on her pillow to give her a long hug. "Thank you so much for staying."  
  
"You don't need to thank me honey," Karen said, returning her sister's hug. "I just want to help you get better."  
  
Katherine smiled and then got up to turn off the lamp on the nightstand.  
  
After that, Karen and Katherine spent a long time talking about different things in the dark. Katherine confided to her sister that she would like to adopt an infant now; maybe even infant twins, since she couldn't have her own. Karen told her that she and Jack had been trying to have another baby for about six months at that point; she and Jack had kept that a secret from everyone. Once Katherine had gotten over the surprise of that announcement, the two sisters fell asleep, arms around each other, both of them completely exhausted.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Karen woke up, and was surprised to see that the room was still dark. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know what had woken her up, until she felt her stomach suddenly heave. Trying to get out of the bed quick enough, but quietly enough so she wouldn't wake up Katherine, Karen ran to the bathroom and just barely made it to the toilet. She threw up for at least five minutes until her stomach was empty. Sitting on the cold bathroom floor, one thought ran through her mind; 'I'm pregnant."  
  
A thought suddenly came to Karen at that point, and she realized that she needed to keep the possibility of her being pregnant a secret from her sister and brother in law. In her mind, she reasoned that the news of her sister being with child would emotionally hurt Katherine; and Karen never wanted to do that to her baby sister. So she got up from the floor and supporting herself on the counter, rinsed her mouth out and washed her face. She needed to go back to the penthouse and tell Jack what was going on.  
  
At the thought of Jack, Karen couldn't help but smile widely. She was finally pregnant with their second child; well, at least it was likely that she was expecting. That sunk in and she let out a little squeal of happiness. Suddenly very excited to go home, Karen walked out of the bathroom and slowly shook her sister awake.  
  
"Huh, what? What is it?" Katherine asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm not feeling good," Karen said, the smile gone from her face. "I'm going to go back home."  
  
"Oh, you don't need to go to the hospital or anything?" Katherine asked, concerned.  
  
"No, no, I'm just going to go home and rest in bed for the day," Karen said.  
  
"Alright, well let me know how you're feeling tonight okay?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Sure Kath," Karen said, she hugged her sister and they kissed before she left the room. She felt like running from the penthouse to her own, she was so anxious to tell Jack her good news, but she knew if she did so, the whole household would wake up and she herself would probably make herself sick again. So very, very quietly, Karen walked down the stairs and then to the front door. She walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind her silently. She paused for a moment, and put one hand on her stomach.  
  
She stared off into space for a while until she shook her head and she hurried over to the elevators to get to the penthouse. When she got back home, she immediately went up to Elizabeth's room to check on her. Seeing the baby was perfectly fine, and still sleeping, Karen left the room and went over to hers and Jack's bedroom to tell him the wonderful news. 


	41. Chapter Forty One: Hope Achieved

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Forty-One  
Hope Achieved  
  
Karen sat down next to Jack on the edge of the bed and smiled down at him.  
  
Jack was sleeping on his side, his left arm out on the other side of the bed; where Karen would have been sleeping.  
  
Reaching out, Karen stroked Jack's cheek with the back of her hand. When he didn't move, she leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Poodle, time to get up."  
  
With a little shake, Jack opened his eyes and looked back at Karen. "Kare?" he asked, his voice sounding unsure and thick with sleep.  
  
"It's me Jackie," Karen said, smiling at him.  
  
"What's wrong, why are you here?" Jack asked, sitting up.  
  
"Easy, Jackie, easy," Karen said soothingly. "I came home early because I have some news for you."  
  
Jack rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then looked at his wife. "What is it?" he asked curiously.  
  
Karen opened her mouth to speak, then she suddenly had an idea and she took Jack's hand. With him watching, Karen placed his palm on her stomach.  
  
It only took a few seconds for Jack to realize what the news was. "You're... pregnant?" he asked, almost whispering.  
  
"I think so Jackie," Karen said, smiling.  
  
Laughing, Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. After a few moments, he grasped what she had just said. "Wait, you're not sure if you're pregnant?" he asked.  
  
"I need to take a test to know if it's for sure Jackie," Karen said. "But I feel it...I know I'm pregnant poodle."  
  
Jack pulled away a little bit so he could look at her. "I'm so happy Karebear," he said, smiling.  
  
"Me too Jackie," Karen said. She placed her hands on his cheeks and then leaned in to kiss him deeply.  
  
When they parted, Jack said, "I should go out and buy you a test so we'll know if it's really for sure." He threw off the covers and then caught a glimpse of the clock on the nightstand. "Kare, it's seven o'clock," he said, some surprise in his voice.  
  
"Really?" she asked. She glanced over at the clock and her eyes widened in surprise. "So that's why it was so dark."  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to wait until nine to go out," Jack said. "Nothing's going to be open until then. Come on and get some more rest Kare, you're gonna need it."  
  
Karen took off her high-heeled shoes and then her jacket, leaving it on the floor. She then slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed and snuggled up close to Jack.  
  
"You know, I would have been able to guess you're pregnant if you hadn't said anything," Jack said.  
  
"How?" Karen asked, looking up at him.  
  
"You've got that look in your eyes like you did before," Jack answered.  
  
"What look?" Karen asked, completely confused.  
  
"I don't really know how to describe it... I guess it's just extreme happiness, contentment," Jack said after thinking for a moment.  
  
Karen smiled and kissed his chin. "I love you Jackie," she said.  
  
"I love you too," Jack said. He then looked down at her and pressed his lips to hers and they kissed deeply.  
  
Forgetting how tired she was, Karen got on top of Jack and then slipped her tongue into his mouth. As he was moaning, she started to unbutton his pajama top. She then raked her nails lightly over his chest and moved her lips down to his neck.  
  
"Kare...wait a sec," Jack said, trying to stop her so he could talk to her. "You should-"  
  
The sound of Elizabeth crying suddenly came into the room, interrupting the two on the bed.  
  
"I'll go get her," Karen said, kissing Jack's lips. "You look really tired poodle, you should sleep."  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep," Jack said as she got up off him. "I missed you too much."  
  
"You're so sweet Jackie," Karen said, kissing his cheek. "I'm tired too, but I'll get Ebie back to sleep before I come back."  
  
"Don't take too long," Jack said, yawning as he buttoned his shirt.  
  
Karen walked out of the room and over to Elizabeth's. When she went over to the crib, the baby was sitting up and holding on tightly to her stuffed dog.  
  
Elizabeth looked up and saw her mother, and she dropped the dog, holding her arms out to Karen. "Mama!" she said tearfully.  
  
"It's okay honey, I'm here," Karen said, picking her daughter up. She walked over to the rocking bench and sat down. As she rocked the bench gently, using her foot, she looked down at her daughter and stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Mama," Elizabeth said looking up at her mother. She reached out and touched her mother's cheek with one of her hands.  
  
"What's wrong Ebie?" Karen asked, taking her daughter's hand and kissing it softly. "Aren't you sleepy anymore?"  
  
"No, no, no!" Elizabeth exclaimed, shaking her head.  
  
"Okay, then how about we go and see your daddy?" Karen then said.  
  
"Dada," Elizabeth said seriously.  
  
Karen laughed softly and kissed the baby's forehead and then got up from the bench. She walked into hers and Jack's bedroom and saw that he was still awake.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Jack asked, seeing Elizabeth in Karen's arms.  
  
"She's not sleepy and she wants to see you," Karen answered. She handed the girl to Jack and then got under the covers next to him.  
  
"I think she missed you too last night Kare," Jack commented as Elizabeth kissed his cheek.  
  
"That's why she wanted to see her daddy," Karen said wryly, resting her head on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"She must have wanted to see both of us," Jack answered, turning his head and kissing the top of Karen's.  
  
Elizabeth got out of Jack's arms and went over to Karen. She yawned a little and put her arms around her mother's neck, closing her eyes.  
  
"Let's get some sleep poodle," Karen said, smiling.  
  
"Sweet dreams Ebie," Jack said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. He then kissed Karen deeply for a moment before lying back on his pillow. He put his arm around Karen's shoulders and then closed his eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Later on that morning, around noon, Jack returned to the penthouse, carrying a white paper bag. When he reached the bedroom, he gave the bag to Karen and said, "I'll be crossing my fingers Karebear."  
  
"Me too poodle," Karen said. She smiled a little nervously at him and kissed his cheek. She then walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jack turned and went over to the bed; where Ebie was playing with one of her toys. "Okay Ebie, while your mom's taking her test, it's just you and me," he said, lying down next to her.  
  
Paying no attention to her father, Elizabeth continued playing with her wooden blocks. She would build something tall and then knock it down, giggling furiously.  
  
"Lemme help you," Jack said, handing the baby wooden blocks one at a time.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Karen stepped out into the room. She spied Jack and Elizabeth playing on the bed and she smiled widely. "Jackie," she said softly after watching the two for a few minutes.  
  
Jack's head shot up quickly and he got off the bed. "Well?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Karen smiled and walked over to Elizabeth; picking her up, she turned back to Jack and said, "You're going to have a little brother or sister Ebie."  
  
"Oh Kare," Jack said tenderly, smiling widely. He walked over to his wife and took her into his arms. He leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you," Karen said back immediately. Her cheeks were a little flushed and she looked down at her daughter, kissing her forehead.  
  
The two stood there in the middle of the room, staring at each other. Jack had both arms around Karen, while she was holding Elizabeth in one arm and the other hand was on his chest.  
  
"We should go out and celebrate," Jack said after a while.  
  
"You can take me out to dinner tonight poodle," Karen said, grinning. "Right now, I think we should go and tell Will and Grace our good news."  
  
Jack laughed and said, "You just want to flaunt the fact that you're pregnant again at those two."  
  
"I like to have fun Jackie," Karen said, grinning. "Come on; let's go to Grace's office. I know Will is going to be taking her lunch."  
  
"How do you know that?" Jack asked as he let her go and they walked out of the room.  
  
"When I called Grace yesterday to take the day off, she yakked my ear off about how Will always brings her Italian food on Fridays for lunch," Karen said. "They'll both be at the office around now."  
  
They got their coats and Elizabeth's little black wool coat and walked out to the limo.  
  
On the way to Grace's office, Jack turned to Karen, who was leaning on his shoulder, and said, "What about Kat, when are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I want to wait a few days poodle," Karen answered, sighing. "I don't want to tell her so soon after she got out of the hospital."  
  
"Why don't we have her and Eddie be the godparents to this one this time?" Jack said, placing his hand on Karen's stomach. "It would make it less painful for them I think."  
  
Karen thought about that for a minute, and then nodded. "That's a great idea poodle, you're so smart," she said, kissing his cheek.  
  
At Grace's office, she and Will were eating at Grace's work table, chatting about Will's last date with Zach.  
  
"Okay, you must be sick Karen," Grace said when she saw her assistant walk into the office. "You told me you were going to stay home today."  
  
"I didn't come here to work honey," Karen said as Jack walked in and stood next to her, Elizabeth in his arms.  
  
"Ohh, let me see my little goddaughter!" Grace exclaimed. She hurried over to Jack and took Elizabeth from him.  
  
"We have some news for you guys," Jack said as Will got up from his chair and went over to Grace.  
  
"What is it; you two are getting a divorce?" Will asked wryly, taking Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"Nope," Jack said.  
  
"It's much better then that Wilma," Karen said as she nodded to Jack.  
  
"Karen and I are going to have another baby," he said proudly, putting his arm around his wife's waist.  
  
Will and Grace looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
  
"What, what's with the laughing you two?" Karen asked. "What's so funny?"  
  
"That's a great joke Karen," Grace said as she and Will calmed down. "There's no way you would get pregnant again."  
  
"I am though Grace," Karen said, a serious expression on her face.  
  
"You're serious?" Will asked, incredulous.  
  
"We wouldn't lie to you guys about that," Jack said, looking a little irritated. "Karen is pregnant."  
  
"Oh... Well, congratulations you two," Grace said, looking very surprised.  
  
"Was it an accident?" Will asked after the office was quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"No, it wasn't Will," Jack said. "We were trying to have another baby since November last year."  
  
"Wow, it took you two a long time to get it," Grace said, giving Elizabeth to Karen. "How many weeks are you?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't seen my doctor yet," Karen said. "But I'm pretty sure I'm a month."  
  
Grace smiled and asked excitedly, "Did you think of who you want to be godparents to the baby?"  
  
Jack and Karen glanced at each other before Jack spoke.  
  
"We want Kat and Eddie to be the godparents this time," he said.  
  
"Did you tell her yet?" Will asked.  
  
"No, not yet Wilma," Karen said. "I just hope that when we tell her, she won't take it too hard."  
  
"She'll probably be very happy for the two of you," Grace said.  
  
"Kat's a smart woman," Will pointed out. "She knows you wouldn't get pregnant just to show her up or hurt her feelings."  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Jack and Karen returned from their celebratory dinner. They went to Elizabeth's room to check on her and then went over to their room.  
  
"So Jackie," Karen said as he closed the door behind him. "Want to continue what we were doing earlier?" she asked seductively.  
  
"I don't know, what were we doing earlier?" Jack asked in mock- ignorance.  
  
Karen walked up to him and kissed his chin. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back to the bed. "We were doing this," she then said, pushing him down to the mattress. She straddled him and quickly unbuttoned his shirt while he slipped his hands up her shirt.  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember," Jack said, grinning. He sat up and then unbuttoned Karen's shirt, though only enough so that her breasts were showing. "God Kare, look at 'em, they're bursting out of your bra," he said before leaning down and placing kisses on the top of each one.  
  
"Hmm, they were obviously waiting for you to give them some attention," Karen said.  
  
"You know I love to give them the attention they deserve," Jack said. He lifted his head and kissed Karen on the lips quickly while he removed her blouse and bra and before he moved back down and captured the nipple of her left breast in his mouth.  
  
While Jack sucked on her breast, Karen took off his unbuttoned shirt and then ran her hands up and down his back as she moaned. After a few minutes, she took her hands off his back and then reached in between them, going down to his trousers. She unbuttoned the fly and pulled down the zipper.  
  
Not even waiting for her to say something, Jack pulled away from Karen's breast and helped her pull off his trousers and then his boxers. As soon as they were crumpled on the floor and Karen was straddling his lap again, he brought his mouth down on her left breast, sucking it eagerly.  
  
Since she was wearing a skirt, Karen could feel Jack's erection pushing into her panties and she moaned a little at the contact. She scooted back a little, and then reached down to fondle his member with her fingers.  
  
Jack immediately pulled away from Karen's breast and stared up at her. "Ohhh," he said in a long, drawn out moan as she stroked him gently. He watched her as she looked down at his member and he couldn't take it anymore. "Wait Kare," he said, reaching down and grabbing her wrist.  
  
Before Karen could say anything, she found her self on the mattress, lying down with Jack kissing her deeply, his tongue rubbing hers eagerly. She moaned a little and then tried to reach down to grab his member again.  
  
"No Kare, don't," Jack said, taking a hold of her wrist again. "I want to be in you when I come the first time tonight."  
  
"Alright, but I get to do this again later," Karen said, putting her hands on his cheeks. She pulled his head to hers and they kissed very passionately.  
  
Jack was busy during their kiss, removing Karen's skirt and then her panties. Once they were off, he brushed his fingers at her entrance, causing her to pull away from his lips and moan loudly.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be in me-" she started to say before Jack crushed her lips with his again.  
  
"Just giving you a little taste Kare," he said huskily, looking down at her. "You know we should be careful now you're pregnant again."  
  
"We will be poodle," Karen said. She put her arms on his back and then pushed him down to her.  
  
Smiling, Jack buried his face into Karen's hair as he slowly slid his member into her. He breathed in deeply once he was all the way inside her and was rewarded with the smell of roses; what he thought was the most erotic scent since it was Karen who wore it.  
  
"Ohhh," Karen whispered, closing her eyes tightly. "Jackie," she then said, panting a little.  
  
"What?" Jack said, lifting his head up from her hair.  
  
"You've got two choices," she whispered, looking up at him.  
  
"Too 'Matrix' Kare," Jack said, smiling.  
  
"I'm being serious poodle," Karen said. "You can either make love to me or fuck me."  
  
"Tough decision Kare," Jack said, moving in and out of her very slowly. "How about I make love to you now, and we fuck later?"  
  
"Good," Karen said. "Now hurry up before I go insane with you inside me."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Jack said seriously. He picked up the pace a little more, but he was still going a little slow. He then placed his lips on the underside of Karen's right breast. He ran his tongue around in a circular motion before sucking in the skin roughly.  
  
Karen cried out a little and dug her fingers into his back as he continued to suck on her breast. She moaned the entire time Jack was making love to her until fifteen minutes later. She felt herself tighten around him and then she reached her climax, her body shaking slightly as she cried out Jack's name.  
  
Jack meanwhile had moved from the underside of Karen's breast to the nipple. When he climaxed at the same time as his wife, he buried his face in the space between her breasts, moaning as he literally exploded inside of her.  
  
"Well honey," Karen said as they were both getting their breath back. "I think I want to take a bath right now."  
  
"I want to take one too," Jack said, looking up at her. "With you," he whispered seductively in her ear, causing Karen to tremble slightly. He smiled and then picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom.  
  
~~~  
  
A few days after discovering that she was pregnant, Karen went down to her sister and brother in law's penthouse. "Hi Kath," she said as a maid led her into the living room where her sister was laying on the couch.  
  
"Hullo Kare," Katherine said, giving her a big hug. "What brings you here today?"  
  
"Jackie and I want you and Eddie to bring the kids up tonight for dinner," Karen said.  
  
"Oh god, thank you so much Kare!" Katherine exclaimed.  
  
"Are you feeling okay honey?" Karen asked, looking at her sister, concerned.  
  
Katherine laughed and said, "You don't understand, Edward hasn't let me leave the bloody house for three days. I swear I'm going stir crazy."  
  
"Will you guys come then?" Karen asked.  
  
"Of course," Katherine said. "Even if I have to let Edward carry me up there, we're coming."  
  
Karen giggled and then sat down on the couch, letting her sister put her legs on her lap.  
  
For the next hour and a half, the two sisters gossiped and talked about a broad range of subjects until Karen left for her penthouse to get ready for the dinner.  
  
~~~  
  
"Eddie," Karen said as dinner was ending that night. "Why didn't you let my sister walk here tonight?"  
  
"I don't want her to get hurt and have to go back to the hospital Karen," Edward said. "The doctor said that she should take it easy for the next week and a half before returning to her regular schedule."  
  
"Oh," Karen said, looking disinterested. She took a sip of her ginger ale and nudged Jack's leg under the table.  
  
"Uh, we wanted to let you guys know of some good news Kare and I got a few days a go," Jack began after glancing at Karen.  
  
"What's that?" Katherine asked, looking at her sister.  
  
"Well...it turns out that...I'm pregnant," Karen said nervously.  
  
Katherine felt her heart wrench for a brief second before she plastered a huge smile on her face and got up from her chair. "Fantastic Kare," she said, going over to her sister and hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for the both of you."  
  
"Yes, congrats to you guys," Edward said, nodding to Karen and Jack.  
  
"I hope you guys don't mind," Jack started to say. "We told Will and Grace about this three days ago."  
  
"That's fine," Katherine said as she sat back down. "I'm sure Gracie was ecstatic to learn she's going to be a godmother again."  
  
"That's something else we want to tell you," Karen said. "Jackie and I decided that we want you to be the godparents this time."  
  
Katherine felt her eyes filling with tears, and before she could stop them, they fell down her cheeks. "Excuse me," she said, standing up and leaving the dining room quickly.  
  
"I'll go talk to her," Karen said. She got up and walked out of the room, going out to the entryway where her sister was.  
  
Katherine paced the foyer, arms crossed over her chest. She was honored to be her sister's baby's godmother, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Karen.  
  
"I know you probably hate me right now," a voice said behind her.  
  
"I do not hate you Kare," Katherine said, turning to face her. "I hate myself, my own body for doing this to me."  
  
"Kath, lift up your shirt sleeve," Karen said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Katherine asked, taken aback.  
  
Karen walked over to her sister and forcefully lifted the billowing sleeve of the blouse Katherine was wearing. "Oh god honey..." she said when she saw the arm.  
  
"I...I can't seem to help myself Kare," Katherine said, looking down at the numerous red slashes all over her upper arm. "It makes me forget about every single thing that's gone wrong with me."  
  
"Please Kath, don't do this again," Karen said, putting her arms around her sister. "I don't know how I can get it through to you- I love you very much and it would kill me if you died, or tried to kill yourself again."  
  
"It's a tough battle Karen," Edward said, stepping into the entryway as Katherine pulled down the sleeve of her shirt. "Luckily she's not injuring herself again."  
  
Karen stared at her sister and mouthed, 'He doesn't know?'  
  
Katherine shook her head and stepped away from Karen. "I'm feeling tired, I think I'd like to go home now Edward," she said to her husband.  
  
"Of course love," Edward said. "Patrick, Amber, we're going to go. Come along quickly."  
  
The children came out into the foyer, Jack, who had Elizabeth in his arms, following them.  
  
"Oh, before I forget," Katherine said as Edward lifted her into his arms. "We would both be honored to be our niece or nephew's godparents."  
  
"Great," Jack said smiling.  
  
"I'm going to come and visit you later Kath," Karen said.  
  
Katherine nodded and then wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as they left the penthouse.  
  
When they were gone, Karen turned to Jack and said, "Let me put Ebie to bed."  
  
"Something's wrong Kare," Jack stated simply as he followed her up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, but it's Kath's problem, so I can't really tell you," Karen said. She hanged Elizabeth into her pajamas and then put her in the crib. She was aware of Jack's gaze and so she gave up. Sighing, she said, "She's cutting herself again."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jack asked, surprised.  
  
"I saw her arm Jackie," Karen said. She turned from the crib and grabbed her husband's hand, leading him to their room. "It was so awful, it was covered in cuts."  
  
"Edward must be a good actor, he didn't look worried-" Jack started to say.  
  
"He doesn't know," Karen said quickly.  
  
Jack was quiet for a moment. "You don't think we should let him know?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know poodle," Karen said. "I'm going to talk to her shrink and let her know, is what I think I'll do."  
  
"Did she say anything about the baby?" Jack asked, putting his hand on Karen's stomach.  
  
"It looks like she's happy for us poodle," Karen said, smiling up at him.  
  
Grinning, Jack leaned down and then lifted her up in his arms. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world Kare," he said as he walked to their bed. He set her down on it gently and sat down next to her, immediately unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
"I married the most attractive man in the world," Karen said.  
  
Jack nodded absentmindedly, his eyes already looking down at her breasts as he tried to free them from Karen's black lace bra. He struggled with the clasp a little before he finally pulled it off and immediately he brought his mouth down on the nipples, teasing them with his tongue.  
  
Sighing, Kare just lay back and let Jack undress her and trail kisses all over her body.  
  
"Your body should be in some sort of shrine Kare," Jack moaned as he slid two fingers into her.  
  
"Oh! I already have a worshiper, so my body is fine where it is," Karen gasped as he moved his fingers in and out of her slowly.  
  
"I love you," Jack said meaningfully. He withdrew his fingers and then placed his mouth where they had been. He then worked quickly, stroking her most sensitive spots with his tongue.  
  
"Jackie...I'm going to...oohh..." Karen moaned as she suddenly reached her edge.  
  
Waiting until she was sated, Jack then kissed his way back up to Karen's body. When he got to her mouth, he kissed her deeply for a long time.  
  
"You're turn poodle," Karen said, pushing him off of her roughly. She got on top of his body, straddling his waist. She pulled off his sweater and shirt very quickly tossing them over on the floor. She ground her body down onto the bulge in the front of Jack's trousers.  
  
"What a tease," Jack groaned as she got up off him.  
  
"So are you," Karen retorted. She unbuttoned his jeans and then pulled down the zipper. She then pulled the trousers off along with the boxers and smiled as his erect member sprang free. "After two years and three months, I'm surprised I can still do that to you," she said, running her fingers very lightly over him.  
  
"That's because you're a goddess Kare," Jack gasped.  
  
Smirking, Karen leaned down and enveloped him in her mouth.  
  
Jack raised himself up on his elbows so he could watch the wonderful torture his wife was inflicting on him. After a while, he felt himself tense up and he groaned, "Oh god Kare, I love you!" And he reached his release, lying back on the mattress as his body shook slightly.  
  
"You look so cute after I've gone down on you Jackie," Karen said, smiling as she lay out next to him a few minutes later.  
  
Not saying anything, Jack turned over a little and kissed her ardently. His hand wandered down to her breast and he cupped it gently, running his finger over her nipple. When he pulled back, he lay her down on the mattress and, hovering above her body, said, "I'll always love you Karen McFarland."  
  
"Oh Jackie, I will too!" Karen cried, looking extremely happy.  
  
Smiling back at her, Jack lowered himself and brushed his member against her entrance, teasing her slightly.  
  
"You're so evil sometimes," Karen moaned.  
  
"I like to look at you when you're waiting for me," Jack said. With that he slowly entered her and then let himself in completely.  
  
They both gasped as their bodies accommodated each other for a few seconds.  
  
Breathing unevenly, Karen wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and then turned her head to the side.  
  
Jack leaned down and kissed on her neck as he started to move in and out of her slowly.  
  
"Ohhh, go faster...please," Karen begged, turning back so she was looking at him.  
  
"Anything for you Kare," Jack said, panting. He picked up the pace then and he finally settled on a rhythm where he was moving fast enough to please both of them. That being done, he let his mouth wander down to her breasts and he alternated on each one, sucking and biting them.  
  
A long time later, Karen arched her body and cried out, "Ahh, Jackie...oh! Oh...JACK!" as she climaxed.  
  
Raising his head, Jack watched Karen as she climaxed for a second time around him and he groaned, hitting his own edge. "Mine Kare... all mine," he whispered into her ear. "Oh god, KARE!" When he was sated, he slumped down on her chest and sighed with satisfaction.  
  
"Tired poodle?" Karen asked, making patterns in his hair with her index finger.  
  
"A little," Jack said truthfully. "But if I get a little rest, I'll be ready for more."  
  
"Good, now go to sleep Jackie," Karen said.  
  
"Wait a sec," Jack said. He reached down and then pulled up the bed sheets over himself and Karen. He kissed her stomach and whispered, "Good night in there."  
  
Karen giggled a little and then said, "Come and give me a kiss my sweet Jackie, I want to fall asleep with your taste on my lips."  
  
"Anything for my beautiful Karebear," Jack said, raising his head and placing his lips on hers.  
  
They kissed passionately for a long time, letting their tongues explore each others mouths.  
  
When they pulled apart, Jack said breathlessly, "I love you Kare, good night."  
  
"I love you Jackie," Karen responded. "Sweet dreams."  
  
After placing one more kiss on Karen's lips, Jack settled down on Karen's breast and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. 


	42. Chapter Forty Two: An Early Crisis

A/N: Thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Forty-Two  
An Early Crisis  
  
Karen kept her word and went to Katherine's psychiatrist, telling her that she discovered her sister was cutting herself once again.  
  
"You are completely sure of this Mrs. McFarland?" Dr. Petrach asked, looking at Karen from across her desk, a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"I lifted up her shirt sleeve and looked at her arm myself," Karen said, shifting a little bit in her chair. "It looks like she's been doing it over and over again. Like she's been cutting old cuts and making new ones."  
  
"My god," Susan said, standing up and going over to the window. "I had believed she was doing well." She turned to Karen and said, "You see Mrs. McFarland, Katherine has been telling me she is feeling happy and content since loosing the babies."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Karen asked, watching the woman.  
  
"I am not sure, I need to ponder on how to approach this," Susan said. "Your sister has an appointment tomorrow afternoon, so I am going to need time to think about it."  
  
"Sure," Karen said, taking the hint. She stood up and turned to leave when she thought of something. "Dr. Petrach, do you think Kath might try and kill herself again if you can't help her?"  
  
"I will try and do my best to try to prevent that from happening Mrs. McFarland," Susan said.  
  
Karen's face fell and she opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped. "Thanks for letting me see you," she said, turning and leaving the room.  
  
~~~  
  
It looked like Susan made some progress with Katherine after she was informed of her patient's return to the habit of cutting herself.  
  
Deep inside herself though, Katherine was still immeasurably depressed and she kept cutting herself, except this time, she cut herself on her thighs so no one would be able to see or discover them.  
  
~~~  
  
In spite of the problems with Katherine, Karen was very happy and content now that she was pregnant again. She spent a lot of her time at home after leaving Grace's office, holding Elizabeth and telling her over and over that she was going to be a big sister.  
  
Whenever Jack came home from the theater, late in the afternoon, he went straight to Elizabeth's room, where he knew Karen would be.  
  
They would spend a lot of time sitting either in the window seat or the rocking bench, playing with their daughter and sometimes just sitting quietly as Elizabeth fell asleep in Karen's arms.  
  
One day in early May when Jack went to Elizabeth's room, he was surprised to see Rosario sitting on the window seat, watching the baby as she slept in the crib and knitting. "Where's Karen?" he asked her.  
  
"In her room, didn't even come in to see the baby," Rosario said, looking up briefly.  
  
Jack turned and immediately left, going over to the bedroom. He opened the door and peered inside, surprised to see Karen lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Hey Kare," he said softly, walking to her.  
  
"Jackie," Karen said listlessly, glancing at him.  
  
"What's wrong Karebear?" Jack said as he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.  
  
"My stomach is hurting me a little bit Jackie," Karen answered weakly.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the doctor's," Jack said, immediately worried. He placed his hand softly on her abdomen.  
  
"No, it's just a stomachache. I just need some rest," Karen said, smiling up at him.  
  
"Is it okay if I stay with you then?" Jack asked, rubbing her stomach gently.  
  
"Will you bring Elizabeth?" Karen asked.  
  
Jack smiled and leaned down, kissing her deeply before pulling back. "I'll go get her," he said, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. He got off the bed and left the room, going into Elizabeth's. He picked her up out of the crib, waking her up. "Morning sleepyhead," Jack said, kissing her cheek as she yawned. "Let's go and see your mommy."  
  
"Mama?" Elizabeth asked, putting her arms around Jack's neck.  
  
"Yep, come on honey," Jack said, smiling. He nodded to Rosario as he walked out and then went over to the bedroom.  
  
"Hello Ebie," Karen said, sounding weak again as she took the baby from Jack. She kissed the top of their daughter's head and settled her on top of her chest as she lay back on her pillow.  
  
"If you're not better by the time we finish dinner, I'm taking you to the hospital," Jack said forcefully as he settled on the top of the covers next to Karen.  
  
"I'll be fine poodle," Karen said, lifting up slightly so Jack could put his arm under her. When she lay back down, she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"She isn't too heavy Kare?" Jack asked, placing his free hand on the top of Elizabeth's head.  
  
Karen smiled and kissed Jack's cheek. "No Jackie, she's fine where she is," she said.  
  
Jack started to stroke their daughter's hair gently as he and Karen lapsed into silence. He pulled Karen a little closer to him and then said, "How long are you going to let her hair grow?"  
  
"I think I want her hair to be about as long as my sister and niece's hair," Karen said after thinking for a minute. "I remember my hair being that length and everyone always said it was pretty."  
  
"Your hair is always pretty Kare, whatever length," Jack said, kissing her forehead.  
  
Smiling, Karen kissed the top of Elizabeth's head again and said, "My stomach isn't hurting anymore poodle."  
  
"Really?" Jack asked, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I feel a lot better," Karen said.  
  
"Do you feel hungry at all?" Jack said.  
  
"Why, want to take me out to dinner?" Karen asked, grinning.  
  
Jack laughed and then said, "I think we should just eat here. That way we can stay with Ebie."  
  
"Okay, but let's eat on the balcony since it's so warm tonight," Karen said, sitting up slowly.  
  
"I'll go tell Cook," Jack said. He put his hand on Karen's cheek and pulled her lips to his, kissing her gently. Before he got off the bed, he kissed Elizabeth's forehead and ruffled her hair a little bit. "I'll be right back."  
  
~~~  
  
Late that night, Karen woke up suddenly to a very sharp pain in her stomach and she cried out in extreme pain.  
  
"Kare! What is it?" Jack said, sitting up as soon as she had screamed.  
  
"Oooh Jackie, I think I'm getting contractions," Karen said, sitting up with her hands on her abdomen. She started to cry furiously then.  
  
"Contractions, but you're only three months Kare!" Jack exclaimed. Without wasting another second, he jumped out of bed and ran to his closet so he could get dressed and take Karen to the hospital. He got dressed in record time, and then helped Karen into some clothes hurriedly.  
  
Karen, who was still crying, could barely walk when Jack helped her out of bed.  
  
"I'll carry you honey," Jack said in a soothing tone of voice. He picked her up in his arms and quickly left the room. He yelled for Rosario to wake up and once the maid appeared in the foyer, he told her to get Driver.  
  
"Where are you taking Miss Karen?" Rosario asked sleepily, surprised to see Jack holding Karen.  
  
"Just get Driver up Rosario!" Jack snapped. "I need to get her to the hospital now!"  
  
Rosario didn't say another word and left, going to where Driver slept to wake him up.  
  
Jack then left the penthouse and went down to the underground garage where the limos were parked. He had a key for one of them luckily, and he opened it, setting Karen inside.  
  
"Mr. McFarland?" a tired voice asked behind him.  
  
"Driver, my wife is having contractions and I need to get to the hospital as fast as possible," Jack said.  
  
"Yes sir," Driver said, wanting to ask more, but recognizing the fear in Jack's eyes. He realized that this was a very serious situation.  
  
Getting into the back of the car, Jack said to Driver before closing the partition, "I don't care if you have to run red lights, I'll pay the tickets, just get to the hospital as fast as you can." As the car started and they were driving on the street, Jack turned all his attention to his wife.  
  
"Oh Jackie, I don't want to lose the baby!" Karen cried out painfully as another contraction came.  
  
"No Kare, you won't," Jack said, unsure of what to do. Finally he took Karen's hand in his own and held her close to him, murmuring comfortingly and stroking her stomach gently every time a contraction would occur. As soon as they got to the hospital, Jack barely waited for the limo to stop completely before he was out of the door. He yelled to an orderly standing outside to bring a wheelchair and then turned to help Karen out.  
  
The orderly held the chair as Jack settled Karen on it and then he pushed it quickly while Jack jogged alongside it.  
  
"What's wrong here?" a nurse asked as they entered the ER.  
  
"My wife just started having contractions ten minutes ago," Jack said, a little out of breath. "She's only three months pregnant."  
  
The nurse's eyes widened and she said, "Okay, I'll take her into a room."  
  
"Wait, I want my husband to stay with me!" Karen cried as the nurse started pushing her down a hallway.  
  
"Hurry up sir," the nurse said briskly, continuing down the hallway.  
  
Jack ran after his wife and the nurse as they entered an examination room. He helped the nurse settle Karen on the table and then took her hand as she lay down.  
  
"A doctor is on her way, she'll be here soon," the nurse said before leaving.  
  
"Jackie," Karen said, gripping his hand tightly. "If I lose the baby...I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't talk like that Kare, you're not going to lose our baby," Jack said sternly, making her cry harder.  
  
"Good morning to the both of you," a doctor said hurriedly as she came into the room, closing the door behind her. "Ah yes, the nurse told me that she recognized the two of you," the doctor said when she saw Jack and Karen.  
  
"Doctor, please, my wife-" Jack started to say.  
  
"Early contractions, I was informed," the doctor interrupted. "Tell me Mrs. McFarland, did you happen to have a stomachache earlier today at all?"  
  
Karen sniffled slightly, getting her tears under control, and nodded. "But it went away after a couple of hours," she said.  
  
"Good, now I know what I'm dealing with," the doctor said. She wrote something down on her medical chart and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where is she going?" Karen asked, sounding surprised.  
  
"Probably to get something to help you Kare," Jack said soothingly.  
  
A few minutes later, the doctor returned and handed Jack a hospital gown. "If you'll help your wife put that on Mr. McFarland, I'll prepare the medicine."  
  
"Medicine for what?" Karen asked as Jack helped her undress.  
  
The doctor, who had her back turned to the two, preparing a syringe, said, "This will stop the contractions and then I'll be able to check and see if everything is okay with your baby." She tapped the syringe a few times and then turned back to the table. "Now just lay on your side, I'm going to have to inject this into your spinal cord.  
  
Karen turned on her side and she squeezed down on Jack's hand tightly as the needle was injected into her back.  
  
"All done, now it's going to take a few minutes for that to take effect," the doctor said, turning back to her file next to the sink. "In the meantime, I'm going to have you transferred to a hospital room so we can keep you here for observation for a couple of days Mrs. McFarland."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Jack said, quietly as he helped Karen lay on her back.  
  
The doctor smiled and said, "A nurse will come by with a stretcher in a while to take her to her room."  
  
When she had left, Karen looked up at Jack. "She didn't say whether I was going to keep the baby."  
  
"I guess she needs to check on you after you get to your room," Jack said, shrugging.  
  
"When she's looking at me poodle, can you call Kath?" Karen asked.  
  
"Of course Karebear," Jack said, leaning down and kissing her forehead softly.  
  
~~~  
  
While the doctor was examining Karen, Jack went over to the nurse's station and asked to use the phone there, since he had left his cell phone at home in all the rush.  
  
"As long as it's not a long distance call Mr. McFarland," the nurse he asked said.  
  
"No, it's in the city," Jack responded. He picked up the phone and was about to dial when he paused. "How did you know my name?"  
  
"News travels fast here," the nurse said, smiling at him.  
  
Jack nodded and then dialed the number to Katherine and Edward's penthouse.  
  
Katherine was walking around the living room, unable to sleep for the fifth night in a row. She had just come from her bathroom, having given herself a small cut on the outside of her left thigh. When the phone rang, she rushed over to the receiver on the table and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Kat, it's Jack," the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Jack? What's going on? What's wrong?" Katherine asked, sinking down into an armchair.  
  
"Kare woke up a couple of hours earlier and was having contractions," Jack said, turning so he could see the doorway to Karen's room. "I brought her to St. Stephen's."  
  
"Is she okay?" Katherine said. "And the baby?"  
  
"The doctor is looking at her right now," Jack said. "So I'm not sure."  
  
"I'll come down there as soon as I'm dressed Jackie," Katherine said. Without saying goodbye, she hung up the phone and ran up to her room to change.  
  
~~~  
  
"Jack!" Katherine cried as she spotted him sitting in a chair in the waiting room on the tenth floor.  
  
"Hey Kat, you got here pretty quickly," Jack said, standing as his sister in law reached him.  
  
"Yeah, I was lucky to get a cab dropping someone off at our building," Katherine said. "How is Kare?"  
  
"I still don't know," Jack said. "When I called you, the doctor had just gone in to check on her. And I don't know how long-"  
  
"Mr. McFarland?" the doctor said, standing in the hallway.  
  
Jack walked past Katherine and then hurried over to the doctor. "Is my wife and our baby okay?" he asked immediately.  
  
"Just a moment, who are you?" the doctor asked as Katherine came up behind Jack.  
  
"This is my wife's sister," Jack said quickly.  
  
"Oh, well then, I'll tell you both right away, Karen is fine and the baby is fine as well," the doctor said.  
  
Jack closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands in relief. "Thank god," he murmured in a low tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, it seems she just experienced early contractions which do happen in some pregnancies," the doctor said. "In this case though, it seemed her body was tricked into thinking the cramps that accompanied the stomachache earlier were the start of the contractions. When the pain went away, her body started the contractions since it thought the baby was stuck."  
  
"Will she have any problems from this later on?" Katherine asked intently.  
  
"I don't think so," the doctor said. "But whatever it was she ate that cause the stomachache earlier, and any other food that gives her that, she should stay away from."  
  
"When can I take her home?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'd like her to stay for a couple days, just as a precaution so I can be sure nothing happens with the baby," the doctor said.  
  
"Can I see her now?" Jack asked. "Can we see her?"  
  
"Sure, but not for too long, she'll need to get some rest," the doctor said. She walked past the two and was about to go behind the nurse's station when Jack called out to her.  
  
"Is it alright if I stay in the room while my wife is here?" he asked.  
  
"Of course Mr. McFarland," the doctor said smiling.  
  
Jack looked at Katherine and grinned. "Come on Kat, let's go see Kare," he said.  
  
"You go first Jackie, I'm sure she wants to see you alone first," Katherine said, smiling and pushing him forward gently.  
  
"Thanks Sister Katherine," Jack said. He hurried over to Karen's room and walked inside. He went over to the bed and took his wife's hand.  
  
The two stared up at each other for a long time, not saying anything.  
  
Finally, Jack broke the silence by saying, "I told you you weren't going to lose the baby."  
  
"Thank you Jackie," Karen said, holding her arms out to him.  
  
He knelt down and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. "Thank you for what?" he asked.  
  
"For getting me here so fast," Karen said, lying back on the bed as he let her go. "The doctor told me that if you hadn't gotten me here so fast, we would have been in trouble," she said, putting her hand on her stomach.  
  
Jack didn't say anything, but he sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on top of Karen's stomach.  
  
Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the doorway of the room, and Karen and Jack looked over to see Katherine standing there.  
  
"Kath, what are you doing here?" Karen asked, surprised.  
  
"Jack called me, told me what was going on," Katherine said as she walked into the room. "You didn't think I would come to see if my sister was okay?"  
  
"Not really, it is the middle of the night," Karen said as Jack moved so she could hug her sister.  
  
"Actually it's about five o'clock now," Katherine pointed out. "That's why I came in; I'm feeling tired and wanted to see you before I went home."  
  
"Thanks for coming Kath," Karen said.  
  
"No problem Kare," Katherine said, smiling. "I'm glad you and the baby are doing fine." She put on her coat and then said, "I'll come by and visit you later today."  
  
"Alright, bye," Karen said.  
  
"Bye Kat," Jack said as she started to leave the room. When she was gone, he turned back to Karen and said, "You should sleep Kare."  
  
"Only if you come in here with me," Karen replied, moving over to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jack asked, hesitating a little.  
  
"Yes poodle, and if anyone tries to make you move, they're going to deal with me," Karen said forcefully.  
  
Jack smiled and took off his shoes before climbing onto the hospital bed with Karen. "I love you Kare," he said, once they were situated.  
  
"Love you too Jackie," Karen said, lifting her head from where it was resting on his chest and kissing his chin. She put her head back down and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep as fast as she could.  
  
~~~  
  
After two days, Karen was allowed to go home from the hospital. The doctor attending her said that the baby and Karen herself were in perfect health. She did advise Karen to rest in bed for a day or two, just so she wouldn't risk anything happening to the baby.  
  
As soon as he walked into the penthouse with Karen, Jack lifted her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs.  
  
"You are so crazy sometimes poodle," Karen giggled as he walked into their room.  
  
"Want me to bring Ebie?" Jack asked once he had laid her down on the bed.  
  
"Please Jackie," Karen said, pulling off her shoes and getting under the covers.  
  
Jack left the room and was met by Rosario, who was holding Elizabeth, at the doorway of the baby's room.  
  
"She heard your voices and tried to climb out of the crib," Rosario said, handing Elizabeth to Jack.  
  
"Thanks Rosie," Jack said, shifting his daughter to his other arm. He turned and then walked back to his and Karen's bedroom.  
  
"Mama!" Elizabeth cried when she saw Karen in the bed.  
  
"Hi Ebie honey," Karen said when Jack handed their daughter to her. "I hope you were making a lot of trouble for Rosario while I was gone."  
  
Elizabeth giggled and then kissed her mother's cheek.  
  
"It's so nice to be home," Karen said, sighing and leaning back against the headboard. "Too bad you have to go to rehearsal."  
  
"No, I told Georgie that I wasn't going in today," Jack replied as he took one of Elizabeth's hands.  
  
"Why?" Karen asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, I wanted to stay with you," Jack said in mock-offence. "But if you don't want me to stay, I guess I can go to the theater anyway." He made a motion as if to leave the bed, but Karen grabbed his wrist.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Good, but neither are you, you know," Jack pointed out.  
  
Karen sighed and said, "I know Jackie, but you better get me something to do or else I'll be bored out of my mind."  
  
"Okay, but I'm gonna have to leave the room," Jack said.  
  
"Just as long as you come back," Karen said, smiling. As he got up and left, she said, "Better get some toys for Ebie too poodle."  
  
"I will Karebear," Jack said, just before he walked out of the room.  
  
Looking down at her daughter, Karen ran her fingers through Elizabeth's hair and sighed, "Your hair needs to grow a lot faster honey."  
  
Elizabeth laughed and patted her mother's cheeks. "Toy!" she cried out then.  
"I've got 'em right here Ebie," Jack said, coming into the room. He handed their daughter a set of wooden blocks and then her stuffed dog. He gave Karen a stack of magazines and some books.  
  
"What are you going to do Jackie?" Karen asked as she picked up one of the books, which was a Christmas present from Katherine from the year before.  
  
"I dunno, play with Ebie I guess," Jack said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Karen smiled and kissed Jack's cheek softly.  
  
For the rest of the day, pausing only to eat lunch, the three stayed on the bed; or in Karen's place, on the bed. Jack played with Elizabeth until she took a nap in the afternoon, after that he sat next to Karen and looked at magazines with her until dinner was served to them.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Jack put Elizabeth to bed after changing her into her pajamas. "You sleep all night okay Ebie?" he said to her before he set her down in the crib. He put her in the crib and covered her with the blanket. Before he left the room, he turned on the nightlight and closed the room lights. Walking over to the bedroom, he noticed that there seemed to be cold air coming out of his and Karen's room. He hurried into it and was surprised to se that Karen wasn't in the bed, and the doors leading out to the balcony were wide open.  
  
Shivering in the cold air, unusual for May, Karen looked out at the lights of the city, trying to think of something other then what she was reflecting on.  
  
"Kare, what are you doing out here?" Jack asked, stepping onto the balcony. "You're not supposed to be walking around."  
  
"It's not that far from the bed Jackie," Karen said, sounding a little irritated.  
  
Jack walked over to her and put his arm around her waist, leading her to the stone bench which they sat down on. He didn't say anything, but he held her close and kissed her temple softly.  
  
"I'm sorry poodle, it's just, I wanted to get some fresh air," Karen said, leaning against him and sighing. "I wanted to clear my head."  
  
"You're worrying about our baby," Jack stated simply.  
  
Karen nodded and let go of Jack, standing up. "I'm getting cold," she said softly.  
  
"Then let's go inside," he said, taking her hand and leading her into their room.  
  
Without saying a word, Karen got under the covers and waited while Jack changed into his pajamas, she had changed into hers while he was putting Elizabeth to bed.  
  
Jack walked out from the bathroom and went to the bed, getting into it. "Tell me what's wrong Kare," he said, brushing a strand of hair off of her forehead.  
  
Sighing, Karen said, "I'm feeling worried again Jackie. Worried that something else is going to go wrong, and I'll have a miscarriage."  
  
"I'm worried about that too Kare," Jack said, pulling her to him. "But you can't let it take over your life you know; you'll really hurt the baby then."  
  
"Yeah, but when those contractions started, I was so scared that I was going to lose the baby and worse, I wouldn't be able to have another," Karen said, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Jack sighed and kissed Karen gently on the lips. "You know I wish I could tell you that you'll have a perfect pregnancy for the next six months Karebear. I can tell you that I'll help you however I can to make sure you don't lose our baby."  
  
Smiling through her tears, Karen watched as Jack leaned down and kissed her stomach. "I love you so much Jackie," she said when he had sat up again.  
  
"I love you too Kare," he answered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply for a few moments.  
  
"Oh, poodle," Karen whispered when they separated. She leaned her head on his shoulder and asked, "Would you make love to me tonight, my sweet Jack?"  
  
"I want to," Jack said, sighing. "But I think we should wait for awhile to start up again."  
  
"Okay," Karen said, sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"Come on Kare, let's get some sleep," Jack said. He waited for Karen to lie down before he did so as well. As she snuggled up to him while he pulled the covers over the both of them, he turned and kissed her softly.  
  
"Good night Jackie," Karen said, smiling and closing her eyes.  
  
"Night Kare," Jack said, putting his other arm around Karen and holding her tightly as they both fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
A week later, Jack and Karen were sitting on their bed after coming back from dinner at Katherine and Edward's penthouse.  
  
"I think I ate way too much," Jack said, lying out so his head was on Karen's lap.  
  
"You always do Jackie," Karen said, giggling and running her fingers in his hair.  
  
Jack closed his eyes and then grabbed Karen's wrist, pulling the hand to his face so he could kiss the palm gently. "I want to make love to you tonight Kare," he said softly.  
  
"I do too Jackie," Karen said, smiling down at him.  
  
Without another word, Jack sat up and hugged Karen to him tightly as he kissed her fervently. While they kissed, he pushed her back onto the mattress and unbuttoned her blouse.  
  
Karen smiled as Jack pulled off her blouse and then her bra, when he took off the rest of her clothes; she pulled his head off of her breasts.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Jack asked, his eyes looking a little glazed over.  
  
"Nothing, just follow me poodle," Karen said, giving the tip of his nose a quick kiss. She slipped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom without looking back to see if Jack was following her. Inside, she went into the shower and closed the door behind her. Turning on the water, she stood under the water and let her body become completely soaked.  
  
Jack had watched from the doorway as Karen walked into the shower. He was surprised for a moment, thinking she was going to go into the tub. He paused in the middle of the bathroom, realizing that making love to her against the shower wall probably wasn't a good thing with her being pregnant. Then, he recalled that there was a tile bench that had been built on to the wall of the shower.  
  
As he started pulling his clothes off, Jack said a quick and silent prayer to whoever had the idea to put that bench in the shower. When he was naked, he opened the glass door and stepped inside the shower.  
  
"You took a while Jackie," Karen commented as he reached past her for her shampoo bottle.  
  
"I forgot about that bench over there," Jack said distractedly as he washed her hair. He put her under the stream of hot water once her hair was ready to be rinsed, and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers roughly.  
  
Karen moaned slightly as Jack's tongue pushed past her lips and rubbed against her own. After a while, she pulled away and asked, "Want me to wash your hair Jackie?"  
  
"No, it doesn't need it," Jack said. He then lifted Karen up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Do you want to lie down?" he asked, referring to the bench.  
  
"Just sit down Jackie," Karen said, kissing his damp hair. "I can always lie down in the bed."  
  
Smiling, Jack did as she said and then put his hands on her hips, helping her down onto his member.  
  
Closing her eyes, Karen gave a little hiss as Jack slowly let himself into her. Once he was in fully, she immediately started to move up and down, her arms around his neck.  
  
"You look gorgeous when you're dripping wet," Jack groaned as Karen moved up and down faster on his member. He then moved his hands so they were on her back and placed his mouth on her left breast, sucking it for a few minutes before moving back a little.  
  
Karen watched as Jack teased her right nipple with his tongue. Then he brought his mouth on the top of her right breast and bit the skin there, hard enough to bruise, causing her to moan in immense pleasure as it didn't hurt at all.  
  
Grinning wildly, Jack continued to bite and suck on her breasts; unaware that Karen was digging her nails into his back deeper then she had before.  
  
After twenty minutes, Karen gasped and cried out, "Oh Jackie, Jack...I'm going to...Ohhh!" as she climaxed.  
  
Jack, who hadn't reached his edge yet, placed his hands back on Karen's waist and made her continue to move up and down on his member.  
  
Groaning as she grew aroused again, Karen buried her fingers in Jack's hair as he continued his attack on her breasts. Finally, she felt her body shudder and she screamed out Jack's name over and over as she climaxed again around him.  
  
Pulling back from her breasts, Jack looked up at Karen and cried out her name and said that he loved her as he climaxed with her at the same time.  
  
Slumping against Jack when she was finished, Karen put her cheek on his and smiled. "I love you too poodle," she said.  
  
Feeling cold, Jack shivered and then pulled away slightly from her. "I think the water went cold," he said.  
  
Karen reached over, Jack still inside her, and she turned the water off. She moved back and said, "We should get out of here before we get sick."  
  
Nodding, Jack stood up and carried her out of the shower. Outside, he set her down on the ground and handed her a towel.  
  
Once they were both dry, Jack lifted Karen into his arms and carried her to the bed.  
  
"Sleep on top of me tonight poodle," Karen requested as Jack was pulling the covers over them.  
  
With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Jack nodded and then hovered above Karen for a moment before lowering himself down.  
  
"Jackie!" Karen cried in surprised as he entered her very slowly with his member. "You're not tired?"  
  
"For this body?" Jack asked, kissing the bruises on her breasts he had caused earlier. "No way."  
  
Karen smiled and pulled Jack's head up to hers so they could kiss.  
  
Smiling, Jack let Karen's tongue into his mouth as he started to thrust in and out of her. He started out slowly at first, and then picked up speed as Karen's muffled moans reached his ears. He pulled away from her lips a little while later and then said, "I want you to do something for me Kare."  
  
"W-what?" Karen gasped.  
  
"Scream that you're mine," Jack whispered after he lowered his lips to her ear.  
  
"Ohhh..." Karen moaned. She felt herself climax and she screamed, "I'm yours Jackie...ahhh! JACK!"  
  
At that same moment, Jack reached his edge and he groaned out, "I love you Kare...oh, oh god...KARE!"  
  
Breathing unevenly, Karen lifted a hand and wiped the sweat beading on Jack's face. "I'm exhausted poodle," she said.  
  
"Me too," Jack said. "Can I still sleep here?"  
  
"You better!" Karen said sternly.  
  
Jack laughed and then kissed her tenderly. When they separated, he rested his head on her breasts and then yawned. "Night Kare."  
  
"Hmm, good night Jackie," Karen replied as she closed her eyes and drifted quickly off to sleep. 


	43. Chapter Forty Three: July Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Forty-Three  
July Trip  
  
It took some time for Karen and Jack to forget their fears from when Karen had had the false contractions. Throughout her fourth month, Karen paid close attention to her body and went to her doctor often, Jack going with her every time.  
  
As June wound down, the two began to relax a little more as nothing worse happened to Karen or the baby.  
  
Katherine, who always seemed to be cheerful and happy on the outside, tried to ignore her depressed feelings and spent more time with her sister. She helped Karen and Jack buy new furniture for the baby. She also began to think of ideas of how to design the room, as Karen had hired her to do so once again.  
  
~~~  
  
The last Saturday of June, Karen was woken up by voices going outside hers and Jack's bedroom. Getting out of bed slowly, touching her slightly bulging stomach, Karen walked over to her closet so she could get dressed.  
  
"You think she's awake?" Katherine asked as she sat down on the window seat in Elizabeth's room.  
  
"I'm sure she heard us talking," Jack said, sitting in the rocking bench with Elizabeth in his arms.  
  
"Couldn't you guys keep it down?" a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Katherine and Jack turned their heads and saw Karen standing there, smiling at them.  
  
"Mama," Elizabeth said. She struggled out of Jack's arms and when he set her down on the floor, she walked over to her.  
  
"Good morning Ebie, honey," Karen said, picking up the girl. She kissed her daughter's cheek and walked over to the rocking bench.  
  
"I know it's early Kare, sorry about waking you up," Katherine said, smiling at her sister.  
  
"That's okay Kath," Karen said, smiling as Elizabeth grabbed some strands of her hair. "But I hope you're going to tell me why you're here."  
  
"Edward needs to go to his mother's home in the Hamptons and make sure it's being kept in good repair," Katherine said. "We talked about it and I got the idea of the four of us taking a four day weekend to go out there for the Forth of July."  
  
"How big is the house?" Jack asked.  
  
"About seven or eight rooms I believe," Katherine said. "So if you two want to spend the weekend on your own, I believe that can be done."  
  
"What about the kids?" Karen asked, shifting Elizabeth to her other arm.  
  
"Well, I'm having Amber and Patrick's nanny watch them for Thursday and Friday," Katherine said. "And then the last two days, Will and Grace agreed to go to the penthouse and watch them."  
  
"And what are we going to do with Ebie?" Jack said, looking at Karen.  
  
"Can we leave her with your kids that weekend?" Karen asked her sister.  
  
"Sure, so does that mean you guys are going to go with us?" Katherine asked.  
  
Jack glanced over at Karen and she smiled. "Of course honey, I want to go and see this house of yours," she said.  
  
"It's not my house Kare, it's Edward's," Katherine pointed out softly.  
  
"Kath, when you get married, what's yours becomes your husbands and the other way around too," Karen said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Katherine asked, looking at her sister in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, when we got married," Jack said. "Kare got my martini glasses."  
  
Karen giggled slightly and leaned against her husband's arm.  
  
"When did you have martini glasses?" Katherine asked.  
  
"I bought them when I moved into the old apartment," Jack said. "For Kare to use when she came over."  
  
Katherine nodded absentmindedly and then stood up. "Well, I suppose I should go. I need to tell Edward you'll be coming with us and get the other things ready," she said.  
  
"When are we going to leave?" Jack asked as he and Karen got off the bench.  
  
"This coming Thursday," Katherine said as she walked out of the room. "Edward is going to rent a car for that day." She saw her sister was about to say something and she cut her off. "I don't want to take one of your limos Kare. It's going to be just us this weekend."  
  
"Alright, alright Kath," Karen said, rolling her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow at Grace's office?"  
  
"If you end up coming at all," Katherine said, grinning wryly. She hurried out the front door to avoid her sister's mock-punch and walked toward the elevators, laughing loudly. "Bye you guys."  
  
"See you later Kat," Jack called.  
  
"Bye!" Elizabeth said, waving her hand.  
  
"What do you want to do today poodle?" Karen asked as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"I've got a surprise," Jack said cryptically. "Get Ebie dressed and then we'll go."  
  
Karen smiled and gave him a long, lingering kiss on the lips. Then she hurried into Elizabeth's room so she could get their daughter dressed.  
  
~~~  
  
Two hours later, Jack and Karen; Jack carrying Elizabeth; were walking through Central Park. They had taken Elizabeth to a playground in the park and then went to lunch in a small bistro just outside the park.  
  
"It's such a pretty day," Karen said, taking Elizabeth from Jack. She kissed their daughter's cheek and settled her on one arm.  
  
"I know, I wanted to bring Ebie back here since it's been a while," Jack said, reaching out and grasping Karen's hand.  
  
"Are we going back home now?" Karen asked as Jack pulled her down a path that led further into the park.  
  
"Not yet, I wanna do one thing that I've never been able to do before," Jack said.  
  
They walked through a wooded area in silence until they came out of the group of trees to the lake.  
  
"Jackie, did you rent a boat?" Karen asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"Yep," Jack said, a grin lighting up his face.  
  
Karen giggled and then followed him over to a small wooden dock where a rowboat was tied up. She handed him Elizabeth and stepped carefully into the boat, taking the girl back so Jack could get in.  
  
Before he sat down, Jack untied the rope and pushed against the dock gently so they drifted off into the water. He then sat down and took the oars, rowing out towards the middle of the lake.  
  
"This was a good idea poodle," Karen said, smiling. "It's beautiful out here."  
  
"I thought that more people would be here," Jack commented, letting go of the oars so they could float around for a while.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Karen said. "I like it right now; just the three of us."  
  
Jack smiled widely and reached out, touching her cheek. "You mean the four of us Karebear," he said.  
  
"That's true Jackie," Karen said, touching her stomach briefly. She leaned forward and they kissed deeply until they were interrupted.  
  
"Dada, bird," Elizabeth cried suddenly, patting her father's cheek.  
  
Pulling away from Karen slowly, Jack smiled and then kissed their daughter's forehead. "Where Ebie?" he asked.  
  
"Bird," Elizabeth said again, pointing to the water.  
  
"That's right honey," Karen said, when she and Jack spotted the ducks in the water about five feet away from their boat.  
  
"Hey, didn't we have some bread left over from lunch?" Jack asked suddenly.  
  
"I think so, check my purse Jackie," Karen said. "Ebie, stop moving or else you'll scare the birds away."  
  
"Yeah, here we go," Jack said, pulling out a roll of sourdough bread from the leftover bag. He ripped off a couple of small pieces and put them in Elizabeth's hand. "Okay Ebie, it's time for me to teach you to throw," he said.  
  
"Jackie honey, I don't think you and that verb go together too well," Karen said, laughing slightly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Just watch," Jack said, he took a piece of bread and threw it out towards the ducks. It landed in the water, a few feet from the boat.  
  
"Not bad poodle," Karen said, sounding impressed. "Alright Ebie, your turn now."  
  
Elizabeth raised her arm and threw the bread crumbs over to the ducks that had gathered three feet from them to get the bread Jack had thrown. When she saw the ducks hurriedly eating the bread and splashing water, she clapped her hands and shrieked with laughter.  
  
Karen smiled and took the roll from Jack so she could give more crumbs to their daughter.  
  
Jack sat back and watched as Elizabeth kept throwing bread crumbs to the birds and Karen as she gave her the crumbs. When the roll was almost gone, he leaned forward and placed his hand on Karen's stomach. "Let's go home now, okay?" he asked, glancing up at her.  
  
"Yes Jackie, it's going to get crowded in a while probably," Karen said, smiling tenderly at him.  
  
Taking the oars, Jack rowed back to the dock so they could leave the park.  
  
~~~  
  
That Thursday, Karen was busily getting all of Elizabeth's things together before she and Jack left for the Hamptons. "Jackie, where are you?" she yelled as she put some of the baby's clothes in a Louis Vitton bag.  
  
"Right here Kare," Jack said, hurrying into the room. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Get Ebie dressed because I'm not going to have anytime," Karen said. "I need to put some things in my suitcase still."  
  
"Sure Kare," Jack said. He picked up Elizabeth from her crib and took the outfit Karen handed him. As he got their daughter dressed, he watched as Karen ran around the room, grabbing this and that and putting it into Elizabeth's bag.  
  
"Okay, I'm all done with her stuff," Karen said. "Tell Rosario to take the bag down to Kath and Eddie's."  
  
"Why don't I just take it down with me and I can take Ebie too?" Jack asked since he had finished dressing Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh, sure poodle, tell Kath I'll be there in a few minutes as soon as my stuff's all packed," Karen said. Without waiting for a response, she walked quickly out of the room.  
  
Jack picked up the Vitton bag and walked out, as he went down the stairs, he saw Rosario walk into the living room and he called out to her. "Karen will probably be calling you to help her with the luggage Rosie," he warned as he walked out of the penthouse.  
  
In Katherine and Edward's bedroom, they were closing up their suitcases and saying goodbye to Amber and Patrick at the same time.  
  
"I want you two to try and comfort your cousin this weekend," Katherine said as she followed Edward down to the foyer of the penthouse. "She'll be missing her mum and dad I'm sure."  
  
"And who'll comfort us?" Amber asked.  
  
Katherine turned to her children in surprise. Before she could answer that, the doorbell rang and Edward opened the door.  
  
"Hey Eddie," Jack said, walking inside. "I brought the baby and her stuff."  
  
"And Kare?" Katherine asked.  
  
"She'll be here in a few minutes," Jack said. "Just needed to pack a couple more things for this weekend."  
  
"Edward, go on and tell Theo we'll be leaving in about five minutes," Katherine said to her husband.  
  
"Your nanny's a man?" Jack asked, surprised.  
  
"Theodora," Amber said. "She doesn't like her name."  
  
"That's a cool name though," Jack said. "Catherine Zeta-Jones played her in-"  
  
"The Haunting," a voice said, coming into the penthouse.  
  
"Hullo Kare," Katherine said, smiling at her sister. "Hi Rosario."  
  
Rosario didn't say anything, pulling two very heavy suitcases. "That's it lady, I'm going back to my room," she said before turning and leaving.  
  
"I better not come back on Sunday and see you didn't clean Jackie's piano Rosario!" Karen called out. "So," she said, turning back to everyone else. "When are we going?"  
  
"As soon as we say goodbye to the children," Katherine said. She then took Amber and Patrick to the side of the foyer and knelt down so she could speak with them privately.  
  
"Okay Ebie, you be a good guest here," Jack said, holding her close to him and kissing her cheek a few times.  
  
"Give her to me Jackie," Karen said, holding her arms out to him. Once Elizabeth was in her arms, she smoothed out her dark brown hair. "Don't miss us too much honey, we'll be back soon." She kissed their daughter softly on the forehead.  
  
"If everyone's ready, we can go," Edward said, walking into the foyer with the nanny.  
  
"Is this Elizabeth?" Theodora asked, taking the baby from Karen.  
  
"Yeah, if she starts crying, let her cousins play with her and she'll stop," Jack said.  
  
"Let's go before traffic gets too bad," Katherine said gently as Edward finished saying goodbye to their children.  
  
"Bye Ebie," Karen said as they walked out the front door.  
  
"We love you Ebie," Jack said, turning and waving goodbye to their daughter.  
  
~~~  
  
Three hours later, the four arrived at Edward's mansion on the beach in the Hamptons.  
  
"Yep, I'd say the traffic was worth this," Jack said as he looked around.  
  
"A Tudor house decorated by an Irish woman," Katherine said. "I love it Edward."  
  
"I thought you'd find the humor there Katherine," Edward said, smiling at her. "Okay, I'll lead you guys to the rooms."  
  
They all picked up their suitcases, Jack taking his own and Karen's, and headed up the staircase towards the bedrooms.  
  
Edward took Jack and Karen to theirs first. "Every room in this house is a specific color, taken from the area," he said as he opened the door and let the two inside. "Yours is forest green."  
  
"Wow, this is really nice," Jack said.  
  
"Why don't we all unpack and then get some rest until about four?" Katherine suggested.  
  
"Are you still going to have tea here?" Karen asked as Jack set her suitcase up on the bed.  
  
"Of course Kare, and you guys can come if you want to," Katherine said, smiling.  
  
"We'll have it out on the terrace," Edward said. "Come on Katherine, I'll show you our room."  
  
They left then, closing the bedroom door behind them.  
  
"I wouldn't have picked this color," Karen said, putting her hands on her hips and looking around the room. "But it's pretty."  
  
"I wonder what kinda view we got," Jack said. He walked over to the French doors directly in front of the bed and opened them wide. "Man, look at this Kare."  
  
Karen walked over to stand next to him and smiled. "We've got our own balcony," she said.  
  
"Maybe we'll be able to see the fireworks from here," Jack said, putting his arm around Karen's waist.  
  
"I hope so, that way it's just me and you Saturday night," Karen said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Let's go unpack so you can get some sleep Karebear," Jack said, smiling down at her.  
  
"You're taking a nap too," Karen said sternly. She giggled as he rolled his eyes and then stepped away from him, walking into the room so she could unpack her suitcase.  
  
~~~  
  
On Saturday, Jack brought up the idea of the four of them going down to the beach in front of the house for the day, until the fireworks that evening. "I brought my swimming trunks," he said, grinning.  
  
"I did too," Edward said. "I'll go."  
  
"I shall as well, I heard it's supposed to be frightfully hot today," Katherine said, smiling.  
  
"Um, I'd like to go, but I think I'd scare everyone with this belly," Karen said, putting her hand on her stomach.  
  
"It's a private beach Karen," Edward said, smiling at her.  
  
"It is?" Karen asked, surprised. When Edward nodded, she said, "Okay, guess I'm going too."  
  
"Great, I'll pack some lunch for us to eat out there," Katherine said, getting up from the couch she was sitting on.  
  
"I'll go and help," Edward said, following her to the kitchen.  
  
"Come on Kare, let's go change," Jack said, helping her out of the armchair.  
  
~~~  
  
A half hour later, Katherine and Edward walked out on the beach to where Jack and Karen were already laying out on some lounge chairs he had brought out.  
  
"Are you guys going to go in the water at all?" Katherine asked as she set up her own lounge chair.  
  
"I am, but I wanted to soak up some rays first," Jack said.  
  
Karen laughed and said, "You're not going to get a tan poodle. I made you put on the sunscreen with me remember?"  
  
"I can pretend though," Jack said, grinning back at her.  
  
"Well I'm going in," Katherine said. She stood up and walked towards the water. She went into the water up to her ankles and looked around her.  
  
"How is she doing Eddie?" Karen asked, watching her sister kick the water.  
  
"Okay, she hasn't cut herself in a long time," Edward answered, watching his wife with loving eyes. "But she doesn't sleep too much anymore."  
  
"I'm gonna go in the water Kare," Jack said suddenly. He jumped off his chair and kissed Karen on the lips before he hurried out to the water. "Hey Sister Katherine," he called as he went over to where she was standing. "I think you forgot to take your shorts off."  
  
"No, these are my bathing shorts," Katherine said. "I've always worn them over my bathing suit while I swim." With that she suddenly jumped into the water, going under an incoming wave.  
  
Back on the sand, Karen watched her husband go into the water little by little until he too went underneath a wave.  
  
"Karen, do you mind if I ask you something?" Edward asked.  
  
"What's that?" Karen asked distractedly.  
  
"How did you and Jack meet?" Edward said.  
  
"Kath never told you about that?" Karen said, looking at him in surprise. When he shook his head, she smiled and then proceeded to tell him about her and Jack's first encounter.  
  
When she was done, Edward grinned and asked, "Did Jack ever try to bump stomachs with anyone else after that?"  
  
"I think he asked Grace once, but she didn't do it," Karen said, her gaze returning to the ocean where Jack was swimming.  
  
Chuckling, Edward shook his head. Then he grew a little serious and said, "Kath did say one thing to me about the time you guys first met. She told me that you and Jack were pretty much destined to be together, the moment you bumped stomachs."  
  
Karen laughed and nodded, "She's probably right."  
  
~~~  
  
After lunch had been eaten, Katherine tried to get her sister to go into the ocean with her. "Come on Kare," she said. "You don't have to go in all the way, just to your waist."  
  
"No Kath, that water is way too cold for me," Karen said, putting her sunglasses back on.  
  
"Oh, alright," Katherine sighed, giving up. "Want to come with me Edward?"  
  
"Sure, why don't we swim over to those rocks over there?" he asked as he followed his wife to the sea.  
  
"Aren't you going to go back in the water poodle?" Karen asked Jack, who was sitting next to her on the edge of the lounge chair.  
  
"I want you to come with me," Jack said, a pleading look on his face.  
  
"At five months pregnant?" Karen said. "No way Jackie."  
  
"That's an awful excuse coming from you Kare," Jack said. He turned his bottom lip out and then begged, "Please?"  
  
Karen looked at him for a moment before sighing and taking off her sunglasses. "Fine, I'll go, but I'm not going in all the way," she said as Jack moved so she could get off the chair. She stood up and untied the sarong she had been wearing to cover her belly. "Alright Jackie, let's go."  
  
Grinning like a little boy, Jack took Karen's hand and walked quickly down to the water.  
  
"Where's Kath and Eddie?" Karen asked as they stepped into the water.  
  
"I think that's them over there," Jack answered, pointing to some rocks further down the beach.  
  
Karen placed her hand to shade her eyes and she saw a splash of blue against the gray rocks. "Yeah, that's her- ah!" she said, crying out in surprise when Jack lifted her up and carried her deeper into the water. "Jack, I told you I didn't want to go in all the way," she complained, hitting his shoulder playfully.  
  
"Whoops, guess I forgot," Jack said, grinning mischievously. He then set Karen down and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Ooo, this is too cold," Karen said, grabbing onto him. She shivered for a few moments and the felt a familiar movement in her womb. "Jack-" she said in surprise before another movement occurred.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked, immediately worried.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine Jackie," Karen said, she placed a hand on her stomach and then smiled up at him. "Our baby just moved."  
  
"It did?" Jack asked, his mood swinging quickly to excitement. "Lemme feel!" He let Karen put his hand on her stomach and smiled when he felt a tap underneath it. "God that's so amazing," he said, sounding awed.  
  
"Even though it's our second-" Karen started to say.  
  
"It's still incredible to feel," Jack finished for her.  
  
Smiling, Karen wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
When they pulled away a little, Jack titled her face up to his and he put his lips on hers, kissing her deeply for a long time.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, after eating dinner in a restaurant with Jack and Karen, Edward and Katherine walked down the main boulevard of the town until the fireworks were scheduled to start.  
  
They looked into the windows of the various shops and stepped into a bookstore that was still open.  
  
"Hello," the storekeeper said, looking up as the bell above his door rang. "Oh my, Eddie O'Neill?"  
  
"Hey Johnny, it's nice to see you again," Edward said, a wide grin on his face. He walked over to the man and shook hands with him.  
  
"The last time you were here, you were just ten years old," Johnny said. "How have you been?"  
  
"I'm doing well," Edward said, he turned back to Katherine. "Johnny, this is my wife Katherine. Katherine, this is Johnny Leary. He was a good friend of the family's when we came here in the summer."  
  
"Nice to meet you ma'am," Johnny said, shaking her hand.  
  
"A pleasure sir," Katherine said. "If you'll both excuse me, I'd like to take a look at the books." She smiled at Johnny and then walked further into the store.  
  
"Well Eddie, I knew you were going to marry a British girl some day," Johnny said.  
  
"Yeah, you always told me that," Edward said.  
  
"Any kids?" Johnny then asked  
  
"Two, Amber and Patrick," Edward answered.  
  
Katherine walked down a row of books, looking idly at the titles. She turned the corner at the end of the aisle, and was surprised to run into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry- Chris?" she said in surprise.  
  
"Hello Katherine," Dr. Christopher Stiles said, smiling at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, a smile stretching over her face.  
  
"My sister planned a family reunion," Christopher said. "I had to hold it here in my summer home since it's the largest." He looked down at her and asked, "How have you been?"  
  
"Well as can be expected," Katherine said smiling.  
  
"Katherine, the fireworks will be starting soon," Edward said from the front of the store.  
  
"Oh, I suppose I must go," Katherine said. "It was wonderful to see you again Chris. Call me once you return to the city and we'll do something together okay?"  
  
"Sure," Christopher said.  
  
Katherine hugged him and was going to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek when Christopher turned his head. She ended up placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Uh, I-I must be off," she stammered, blushing a little as she stepped away from him. "I'll talk to you later Chris." She then hurried out of the aisle towards her husband, wondering what had just happened, and why her lips still felt like they were tingling.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Karen was sitting in an armchair Jack had brought out onto the balcony for her.  
  
Jack walked out and handed her a glass of iced tea and some fruit salad Katherine had made earlier. "So you're craving fruit this time?" he asked as he sat down in the chair next to hers.  
  
"Yep, and thank god, because I would have a hard time taking the weight off after the baby's born if I was eating other stuff," Karen said. She ate a few pieces of watermelon before putting one to Jack's lips.  
  
Smiling up at her, he opened his mouth and let her place the piece in his mouth. As she pulled her fingers out, he ran his tongue along her index finger.  
  
"Wait until the fireworks are over before we start poodle," Karen said, smiling.  
  
Jack nodded, and then turned his attention back to the ocean in front of him.  
  
A few minutes later, out on a small cove that ran all the way to the ground, the fireworks that had been set up there started shooting up into the air.  
  
Karen took Jack's hand in her own and placed the fruit salad bowl on the table. She settled back in her chair and watched the show.  
  
While the grand finale was going on, Jack was startled when Karen sat on his lap. "What is it?" he asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Just go back to watching the fireworks Jackie," Karen said.  
  
Turning his attention back to the multicolored fireworks going off above the water, Jack nearly jumped when he felt Karen's tongue on his ear lobe. "Kare-" he started to say.  
  
"Shh, don't pay any attention to me," Karen whispered into his ear.  
  
Jack tried to do as she said, but it was hard with her nipping at his ear and wriggling around in his lap. When the last firework had gone off, he turned his attention to her and kissed her roughly. He then unbuttoned her blouse and was surprised to see she had nothing on underneath it.  
  
"I took it off when you got me my drink," Karen said, giggling at his reaction.  
  
"Okay," Jack said in a drawn out way. He was too enthralled by the fact that Karen's nipples were standing erect in the cool air.  
  
"Are you just going to stare at them like you did when we first made love Jackie?" Karen asked.  
  
Not wasting another second, Jack descended on her left breast and took the nipple into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly.  
  
Karen sighed and put her arms around Jack's shoulders and sighed in contentment. She was a little surprised when she heard the rumble of thunder and then felt the rain falling down on them.  
  
Jack pulled away and immediately picked Karen up in his arms, taking her inside. "That was close, you could have gotten soaked," he said, putting her on top of the bed. "I better bring the armchair in," he then said reluctantly. He went back out onto the balcony and brought the chair in. He was going to close the French doors when Karen stopped him.  
  
"Just leave it open poodle," she said. "It feels nice after being hot all day."  
  
Hurrying of to the bed, Jack climbed on top of it and said, "Should we continue what I started earlier?"  
  
"Please Jackie," Karen said.  
  
Jack smiled and then put his lips down on Karen's right breast this time, sucking on it. While he was doing that, he quickly took off the rest of Karen's clothes. He moved from her breasts when she was naked and placed a tender kiss on her stomach before going to her leg and kissing the skin on her thigh. He then gently pulled her legs open and slipped two of his fingers in her.  
  
Karen groaned in pleasure and gripped the mattress tightly as Jack moved his fingers in and out of her slowly.  
  
He kept going until he felt Karen was reaching her edge. Then he removed his fingers, which made Karen protest.  
  
"You're an awful tease poodle," she said as he moved up to her and kissed her cheeks softly.  
  
Jack grinned and then helped her sit up so she could remove his own clothes.  
  
Tossing the last bit of his clothing on the floor, Karen reached down and started to run her fingers around his member, teasing him with gentle touches.  
  
"Ohh, you're just plain evil Kare," Jack groaned.  
  
Not saying anything, Karen kept running her fingers around him. After a few minutes, she pulled away and lay back on the mattress. "I want you in me Jackie, now," she said forcefully.  
  
"Yeah, I think I want to do that too," Jack said. He quickly moved so he was hovering above her body and then lowered himself to her.  
  
Karen put her hands on Jack's hips, watching as he entered her gently with his member. She found herself gasping for breath; she had never been so turned on, watching him enter her.  
  
"Are you...okay?" Jack asked, when he was fully in her.  
  
"Fine, just, just...move," Karen panted out.  
  
Nodding, Jack pulled out a little and then went back in, causing them both to gasp from the pleasure. Kissing her neck, Jack then picked up the pace, thrusting in and out, in and out of his wife. He groaned a little bit as she pulled his lips to hers and they kissed roughly.  
  
"Oh, oh Jackie," Karen murmured through her swollen lips. "I love you, oh god, Jackie!" she then cried as she climaxed around him.  
  
Jack thrust in one last time and cried out Karen's name as he exploded deep inside of her. A few minutes later, he got off of her and lay down next to her.  
  
"I wish you would lie on top of me after we make love Jackie," Karen said, moving over to him, snuggling on top of his chest.  
  
"I don't want to risk hurting the baby," Jack said simply.  
  
They fell silent then, listening to the rain falling outside, and they both fell asleep a few minutes later.  
  
~~~  
  
A crash of thunder woke the two up suddenly and they sat up in bed at the same time.  
  
"Wow, that was really loud," Jack said.  
  
"I hope it wasn't too close," Karen said worriedly.  
  
Jack turned to her and asked, "You're afraid of thunder?"  
  
"A little," Karen said. "But don't you dare tell anyone-"  
  
Kissing her deeply, Jack pushed her back down on the bed. "Don't worry," he said when he had pulled away from her. "I like to be the only one to see you looking so vulnerable and innocent."  
  
"Me and innocent don't belong together," Karen said, turning so Jack was on the mattress and she was straddling him. She reached down between them and stroked his member while she guided it to her entrance. She stopped when the top of his shaft was just brushing her entrance and asked, "Am I so innocent Jackie?"  
  
"Oh god no!" Jack gasped out. He tried to move his body up so he could enter her, but Karen wouldn't let him. "Come on Kare, please," he begged.  
  
Karen didn't respond, and she continued to stroke him. Finally, she lowered herself down onto his now throbbing member and she sighed in satisfaction as he slid into her.  
  
Jack sat up and pulled Karen so he was inside of her all the way. "I feel like teasing you really badly tonight," he whispered into her ear as he helped her move up and down on him.  
  
"You do that and I'll make you sleep on the balcony naked," Karen groaned as he started to fondle her breasts.  
  
"I guess I'll be a good boy then," Jack murmured, lowering his mouth and taking her left nipple into it.  
  
Karen was gasping and panting as they made love, running her hands up and down his back. She felt her body start to break out in sweat as the minutes went by without either one of them reaching their release.  
  
After about forty minutes, Jack gripped Karen's hips and moved her up and down on his member more quickly then she had been before.  
  
"Jackie, I think it...Oohh!" Karen groaned when she finally climaxed.  
  
Placing his head on top of her heart, Jack felt his body shudder slightly as he achieved his release and climaxed inside of her, moaning her name. "God Kare, I love you so much," he whispered as they sat, trying to calm down.  
  
"I love you too," Karen said tenderly, kissing the top of his head.  
  
After a while, Jack helped her off of him, sighing a little in disappointment when he was out of her. He grabbed the comforter and lay down next to Karen, saying, "You better get covered, you're all sweaty and I don't want you to get sick."  
  
"And I don't want you to get sick either poodle," Karen said as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It doesn't really matter if I get sick," Jack responded, holding her tightly to him.  
  
"It does to me," Karen said indignantly.  
  
"Okay, okay Karebear, I'm covered so I won't get sick either," Jack said soothingly.  
  
"Thank you Jackie," Karen said. She kissed his jaw a few times and said, "Good night poodle, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Kare," Jack said.  
  
They were both lulled to sleep quickly, listening to the rain and each others heartbeats, snuggled up close together.  
  
~~~  
  
After that weekend, Karen and Jack went to see Dr. Tucker for Karen's monthly check up.  
  
As the doctor was looking at the baby with the ultrasound, he asked, "Will you want me to let you know what sex the baby is?"  
  
Jack and Karen looked at each other and Karen said, "We want the sex to be a surprise this time."  
  
"Alright," Dr. Tucker said easily. "Well, everything looks perfect here and you're doing well yourself Mrs. McFarland. I'll print out the pictures and have them for you at the front desk when you're ready to go."  
  
Once he left and Karen was straitening out her blouse, Jack asked, "Are you sure you're okay with not knowing if our baby is a boy or girl?"  
  
"I told you poodle, I want to be surprised this time too," Karen said, kissing his cheek. "It's fine." She took his hand and led him out of the examination room so they could get the ultrasound pictures of their baby.  
  
~~~  
  
In the limo on the way back to the penthouse, Jack rested his head in Karen's lap and placed one hand on her stomach. He smiled when he felt the movement under his hand. "We should try thinking up some names this time Kare," he said.  
  
"Okay, I already have a few," Karen said as Jack sat up.  
  
"What are thy?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"If it's a boy, I like Nicholas or Sean," Karen said. "And if it's a girl, Victoria or Caroline."  
  
"Those are great," Jack said, smiling.  
  
"Do you have any?" Karen asked looking up at him.  
  
"No, but I'll get some as soon as I take a look at that baby names book we have at home," Jack said.  
  
Karen giggled and then kissed him deeply on the lips as the limo continued on to their penthouse. 


	44. Chapter Forty Four: A Fun Celebration

A/N: Thanks to itsnotrightbutitsokay for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Forty-Four  
A Fun Celebration  
  
Jack walked into Elizabeth's room the day of her second birthday. He went over to the crib and saw that she was awake, staring up at her mobile. "Hi there little one," Jack said softly. He reached down and lifted her up into his arms. "Happy birthday," he said, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheeks.  
  
Laughing, Elizabeth hugged her father back and rested her head against his cheek.  
  
Walking over to the rocking bench and sitting down, Jack started playing with her, pretending to take her nose away. As his daughter laughed and tried to grab his hand, he leaned forward and kissed her again. "I love you little one," he said gently, smiling at her.  
  
Karen, who had felt Jack leave the bed, had gotten up and pulled on her dark blue robe. She walked to the doorway of Elizabeth's room, and watched as Jack played with their daughter. When she heard him say, 'I love you,' she smiled brightly and felt tears well up in her eyes suddenly.  
  
"Wanna go see your mommy?" Jack asked then. He was about to stand up when Karen walked into the room.  
  
"I'm right here poodle," she said, smiling, all traces of tears gone from her eyes. She sat down next to him on the bench and kissed Elizabeth. "Happy Birthday honey," she said.  
  
Elizabeth reached out to Karen and whimpered slightly.  
  
"She looks a lot like you when she does that Jackie," Karen said, taking their daughter into her arms. "Two years old," she said, sounding awed.  
  
"Went by really fast," Jack pointed out. He put his arm around Karen and then placed his free hand on her stomach which was sticking out greatly since she was in her seventh month.  
  
"Hmm," Karen sighed, smiling. "I can't wait till I give birth to this monster." She placed her hand on top of Jack's and said, "It's been kicking like crazy the past week or so."  
  
"I can tell," Jack said, laughing as he felt the repeated kicks under his hand. "I wonder if it might be a boy this time."  
  
"It could be," Karen said. "Otherwise it's one feisty little girl."  
  
"Sissy?" Elizabeth asked, looking questioningly at her parents.  
  
"Or brother, Ebie," Karen said, moving her hand from Jack's and brushing Elizabeth's cheek with her fingers gently.  
  
"Sissy, Mama," the girl said firmly.  
  
Jack and Karen looked at each other and laughed at the expression on their daughter's face.  
  
"Okay. I guess she wants to have a little sister like you do Karebear," Jack said, kissing his wife's cheek. He then took Elizabeth from her and threw the little girl up in to the air slightly. "So what are we going to do today?" he asked Karen as he settled Elizabeth on his lap.  
  
"Will and Grace want to take the three of us out for lunch at one," Karen answered, resting her head on his shoulder. "And then Kath and Edward want us to go with them and the kids to the zoo in Central Park."  
  
At that, Jack glanced down at his wife and giggled slightly at the look on her face. "If you don't want to go then you should tell your sister you don't want to," he said, kissing her temple.  
  
"Yeah, I told Kath that, but she pointed out that Ebie hasn't been to the zoo yet," Karen said. "So I caved in."  
  
"You are a wonderful woman Kare," Jack said. He pulled her closer and they kissed deeply for a few moments.  
  
Elizabeth meanwhile, reached her arm out and placed her hand on Karen's stomach. When she felt the taps under her hand she giggled and clapped her hands. "Mama, my sissy!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Karen and Jack pulled apart and smiled at their daughter.  
  
"She's one smart girl," Karen said.  
  
"If it turns out that we have a son..." Jack started to say, trailing off at the end.  
  
"Let's wait till it's born Jackie," Karen said, kissing his cheek. "Come on poodle; let's get ready to go for lunch."  
  
~~~  
  
Jack entered Grace's office, holding Elizabeth's hand, helping her to walk. "Hey everybody," he said.  
  
"Hi Jackie," Karen said, smiling from where she was sitting behind her desk, looking at a thick Vogue magazine.  
  
Elizabeth immediately went over to Karen and hugged her leg. "Mama!" she cried happily.  
  
"Hello honey," Karen said, smoothing down her daughter's hair.  
  
Grace went over to Karen's desk and picked up her goddaughter. "Happy Birthday Ebie," she said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"So where's Will?" Jack asked looking around the office.  
  
"He's coming right now," Grace said, putting Elizabeth down on the floor. "We want to take you guys out to Flortine's for lunch."  
  
"Well, at least you picked a place that has some class," Karen said, watching Elizabeth walk toward Katherine. "What are you going to do Kath?"  
  
"Edward's coming by with Amber and Patrick and we're going to have lunch here," Katherine said. She picked up Elizabeth and set her on her lap. "Bonne Anniversaire my niece," she said. She picked up a piece of paper and a colored pencil with her free hand. "Why don't you draw for a little bit Ebie?" She motioned for Jack to sit in Grace's chair so she could hand Elizabeth to him and she would be able to color.  
  
Just then, Will hurried into the office, a little out of breath. "Sorry guys," he said. "I got caught up in traffic."  
  
"At least you're here, now let's go to lunch, I'm starving!" Karen said. She stood up with some help from Grace and walked to her sister. "We'll meet you at the zoo entrance at two thirty okay?"  
  
"Right, you better come though Kare," Katherine said, standing up. She handed Elizabeth to Karen and kissed her sister's cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure she comes with us," Jack said, putting his arm around Karen's waist. "Let's go you guys."  
  
"Bye Kat," Grace and Will called as they followed Karen and Jack out of the office.  
  
Katherine returned to her chair once they had all left and started drawing and sketching out the room for Karen and Jack's baby. She was so involved in her work that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a pair of hands covered her eyes half an hour later.  
  
'Stand and deliver, you life or your...fabric samples,' a gruff voice said in French, hesitating at the last part.  
  
Laughing, Katherine lifted the hands off her eyes and turned around. "I know that voice anywhere," she said, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. She kissed him on the lips and then looked behind him. "Where are the children?"  
  
"They wanted to stay at school for a bit longer," Edward said.  
  
"Oh, so are we going out for lunch instead?" Katherine asked.  
  
"I brought some Chinese with me," Edward said, pointing to the plastic take out bag on the floor behind him. "Unless you want to go out to a restaurant."  
  
"No, no that's fine," Katherine said quickly. She grabbed Grace's desk chair and pulled it over to hers. "Sit down and I'll serve lunch."  
  
"Is Karen still going to come to the zoo?" Edward asked a few minutes later as they started eating.  
  
"Yeah, she looks like she doesn't want to, but Jack will make sure she comes," Katherine said, smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that afternoon, Katherine and Edward, along with Amber and Patrick arrived at the entrance to the Central Park Zoo.  
  
"Well, looks like you guys finally made it," Jack said, grinning as the four approached him and Karen.  
  
"We were about to leave too," Karen said, smirking at her sister.  
  
"Uh-huh, well we're here now, so let's go," Katherine said.  
  
They walked into the zoo, and went over to see the lions first.  
  
"Ma, why are they asleep?" Patrick asked as he and Amber peered into the cage anxiously.  
  
"They like to take naps during the day," Edward said, squeezing his son's shoulder.  
  
One of the lions got up and walked over to front of the cage where Jack was standing, holding Elizabeth. It plopped down on it's side and yawned widely.  
  
Immediately, Elizabeth tried to get out of Jack's arms so she could get down on the ground.  
  
"No Ebie, you're going to get hurt," Jack said a little sternly.  
  
"Wanna pet," Elizabeth said, an angry expression on her face.  
  
"Ebie, come here," Katherine said, walking over to Jack. She took the girl and then set her down; kneeling next to her putting her arms around her niece's waist so she couldn't move forward towards the cage. "If you pet that lion, he'll get mad at you."  
  
"Mad?" Elizabeth asked, looking questioningly at her aunt.  
  
"Yes, so you mustn't touch or else your mum and dad will be sad because you'll be hurt on your birthday," Katherine said. She picked Elizabeth up again and handed her to Jack.  
  
"Sorry Dada," Elizabeth said, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"That's okay Ebie," Jack said. "Let's keep going you guys." He then walked over to the next cage, Amber, Patrick and Edward trailing behind.  
  
"Nice move Kath," Karen said, taking her sister's arm.  
  
"Well, I figured I should mention you guys being sad and she wouldn't want to pet the animals anymore," Katherine said. "It's one of the few things I got out of my psychology class in college."  
  
Karen laughed and then pulled Katherine over to where the others were standing in front of the tiger cages.  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours later, Karen, Jack and Elizabeth were getting ready to go back to their penthouse.  
  
"You guys are sure you don't want a ride with us?" Jack asked as Karen and Elizabeth got inside the limo.  
  
"We're going out to the movies tonight," Edward said.  
  
"Since we couldn't take you out for dinner," Katherine said, smiling at her brother in law.  
  
"Well, Kare and I wanted to spend the night alone with Ebie, since it's her birthday," Jack said, shrugging. "Thanks for the gifts by the way. We'll have her open them tonight."  
  
"You're welcome Jackie-boy," Katherine said, hugging him. "I'll call you tomorrow about the baby's room okay?"  
  
"Sure," Jack said. He said goodbye to Edward and the kids and then went into the limo.  
  
As they drove back to the penthouse, Elizabeth was allowed to walk around, but instead she sat next to her mother and put her arms around Karen.  
  
"So tell me little one," Jack said after a while. "What did you think of the zoo?"  
  
Elizabeth looked up at her father from Karen's side and giggled, saying, "Fun."  
  
"Yeah?" Jack said, picking her up and putting the girl on his lap. "What animal did you like seeing?"  
  
"Bears!" Elizabeth answered eagerly.  
  
Jack smiled and kissed their daughter's forehead. "What are we going to do at home Kare? Or are you still not going to tell me?"  
  
"You'll see poodle," Karen said, kissing him softly. "But don't expect anything too exciting, she's only two."  
  
Laughing, Jack put his hand on Karen's cheek and pulled her close for a deep kiss. "As long as I'm with you two, I'm perfectly happy. Even if it's doing nothing at all," he said when they had pulled apart.  
  
"I love you Jackie," Karen said, snuggling closer to him.  
  
"I love you too Karebear," Jack said, putting his arm around her waist and placing his hand on her stomach.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed onto the front of Jack's sweater and started pulling on it. "Me Dada, me," she said, pouting.  
  
"Yes Ebie, I love you too," Jack said, laughing as he lifted her up into his arms. "She looks exactly like you when she's pouting Kare."  
  
"Good, I was worried I was going to have to teach her how to do that so she can get things that she wants," Karen said, grinning.  
  
Jack laughed at that and then held Karen tighter. "I can't wait to see what's she's going to do to the boys when she's a teenager," he commented wryly.  
  
"Don't worry poodle, I'll teach her everything I know about men and boys when she gets to that age," Karen said.  
  
"Oh, so she's going to marry her bisexual best friend once she's the same age you are now?" Jack asked in mock-fear.  
  
Karen rolled her eyes as Jack started laughing, and then joined him when Elizabeth giggled as well.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, after eating dinner on the balcony outside Jack and Karen's bedroom, the three of them went downstairs to living room.  
  
A few minutes later, Rosario walked into the room, holding a tray with a small birthday cake on it. She set it on the coffee table in front of the couch where Karen was sitting, holding Elizabeth. She lit the candles quickly and then left.  
  
"Come and sit over here Jackie," Karen, said motioning to him.  
  
When he had sat down next to her, they sang 'Happy Birthday' to her and then the three of them blew out the two candles on the top of the cake.  
  
Jack cut three pieces of cake and handed a plate to Elizabeth. "Don't get it all over the place or your mom's going to kill me," he warned, making the little girl giggle.  
  
"Jackie, I'm sure she can eat a piece of cake without making too much of a mess," Karen said. She set Elizabeth down on the ground so she could eat at the coffee table.  
  
They then ate their slices of cake in silence. Once they were done, Jack left the room to go get the gifts he and Karen had bought for Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm glad to see that some of the cake actually went into your mouth," Karen said as she wiped Elizabeth's face with a napkin. When all the frosting was off, she kissed her daughter's lips and cheeks and then picked her up.  
  
Jack returned with the gifts and set them on the floor so he would be able to hand them to Elizabeth. "Is she opening ours or the others first?" he asked once he was sitting next to Karen.  
  
"She'll open ours last," Karen decided. "I wonder what Will and Grace got her."  
  
"Then she'll open that one first," Jack said. He picked up a little box that was wrapped with pink tissue paper and gave it to Elizabeth.  
  
With Karen's help, Elizabeth got the paper off, revealing a small velvet box.  
  
"Didn't they get her that necklace last year?" Jack commented.  
  
Karen shrugged and then opened the lid. "Well, at least it's something different," she said, smiling.  
  
Inside the box were two sets of earrings. One pair was blue gemstones and the others were pearls.  
  
"God, remember when we took Ebie to get her ears pierced?" Jack asked as Karen put the velvet box on the table.  
  
When they had taken her to the jewelry shop on 55th that did ear piercing, Elizabeth had cried for a long time once her ears had been pierced. Both Jack and Karen had been almost out of their minds with worry during that day. In the end, Elizabeth stopped crying, though it had taken a long time, and she liked to look at the gold earrings now whenever she was in front of a mirror.  
  
"I know, but it's better then taking her when she's older," Karen said. "Now the gifts from my sister and brother in law."  
  
"Okay, I guess this one is first," Jack said, handing Karen the smallest of the three gifts from Katherine and her family.  
  
Once the wrapping paper was off, they saw it was a small book with the title 'My Early Years' on the top.  
  
"There's a note in here," Jack said, pointing to a piece of paper in the middle of the book.  
  
Karen handed him Elizabeth and then took the paper out. "'This is just so Ebie can know what her childhood was like when she gets older. I have one of these myself.'" Karen read.  
  
"That's a good idea," Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, now let's see what the next one is," Karen said.  
  
This time, Jack helped Elizabeth open the next gift, tearing off the paper quickly so they could see what was inside. "Looks like your aunt and uncle finally got you some clothes," Jack said, smiling over at Karen.  
  
"Here, let me open the box," Karen said. She took it and then lifted off the lid. Inside were two shirts, one had a little shamrock in the middle and the other was blue with long sleeves.  
  
"Those are cute," Jack said, wondering what Karen thought of them.  
  
"Yeah, I probably wouldn't have bought them myself, but it's better then nothing," Karen said, folding the shirts and putting them back in the box.  
  
"Last gift from the O'Neills," Jack said, picking up a bigger box- looking present. "Wow, whatever this is, it's really heavy. Take Ebie, Kare." Once she was in his wife's lap, Jack tore off the wrapping paper and showed the other two what the gift was.  
  
"She is such a great sister," Karen said, smiling when she saw the presents.  
  
They were two framed photographs of the countryside of Ireland; on the matting surround the photos were a bunch of Celtic designs in silver ink.  
  
"How do you know Eddie didn't get these or they got them together?" Jack asked.  
  
"Look here poodle," Karen said, pointing to the bottom left corner of the photo. "KR, she took these pictures when she was a kid, herself."  
  
"Wow, is there anything that girl can't do?" Jack said, shaking his head. "We need to get her something special now Kare, these are just fabulous."  
  
"Well, there's still some time before Christmas Jackie," Karen said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Now let Ebie open our presents."  
  
~~~  
  
That night, once all the presents had been unwrapped and marveled over, Karen took their daughter upstairs to put her to bed. While she was changing Elizabeth into her pajamas, she heard Jack walk into the room.  
  
"It was a good day huh?" he asked as he watched Karen brush Elizabeth's hair.  
  
"Not bad, the zoo I could have done without though," Karen said wryly. She picked Elizabeth up off the changing table and carried her over to where Jack was standing.  
  
"You had fun Kare, come on and admit it," Jack said before he kissed their daughter's cheek.  
  
"Only because Ebie had fun," Karen said. She turned and then walked to the crib. Setting Elizabeth down, she said, "Sweet dreams Ebie honey." She leaned down and kissed the girl softly.  
  
Jack came up behind her and covered the baby with the blanket in the crib.  
  
The two of them stood their, watching Elizabeth as she turned over and then fell asleep with a tiny sigh, holding on tightly to her stuffed dog.  
  
Karen took Jack's hand and then led him out of the room gently, closing the lights before they left.  
  
As they walked into their bedroom, Jack said, "Are you sure you want to do this when you're so far along?"  
  
"Jackie, I love you and I know you very well," Karen said, looking at him, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"That doesn't have anything to do with us having sex tonight Kare," Jack said.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud poodle," Karen said, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "We made love when I was seven months with Ebie. Twice."  
  
"I know Kare, I know, but you had the early contractions-" Jack started to say.  
  
"Honey, we've made love quite a few times after that and I'm fine, the baby is fine," Karen said, interrupting him. Then she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "What's wrong poodle?" she said, pouting. "Don't want to have sex with me?"  
  
Jack didn't say anything, but he picked her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He set her down and then sat next to her. "You know you're going to have to be on top this time," he pointed out as he started to unbutton her blouse.  
  
"I know, and I can't wait," Karen said, grinning evilly. When she was naked, she sat up and then undressed Jack as quickly as she could without having to rip off his clothes. "Why don't we just do it like this first thing?" she asked as she straddled his lap.  
  
"Like how- oooh," Jack groaned as Karen let his member into her quickly. "Yeah, that's good Kare," he said breathlessly when he was inside her fully. "You know I love you right?"  
  
"Of course Jackie," Karen said as she started moving up and down on his member. "I love you too."  
  
Smiling, Jack put his arms around Karen and then put his lips on her right breast, sucking gently on it since he knew they were probably feeling tender.  
  
Karen rested her head on Jack's shoulder and gripped the skin on his back. After about ten minutes, she suddenly threw her head back and cried out Jack's name as she climaxed around him.  
  
Jack lifted his head up and kissed Karen's exposed neck, taking her waist and making her continue to move on his member. When she reached her climax again, moaning in ecstasy, Jack achieved his release and groaned out Karen's name.  
  
Sighing, Karen leaned forward, resting her weight on Jack, making them fall back onto the bed. She put her arms on either side of Jack, lifting her body up so the baby wouldn't be squished between them  
  
"Kare, I've always wondered, what would you do if you couldn't have sex with me for a week?" Jack asked, a few minutes later.  
  
"I won't be able to in about a month or-" Karen was about to say.  
  
"After you have the baby and are recovered," Jack interrupted.  
  
"Why, planning on leaving for a week?" Karen asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
"No way, I'd go nuts without you Kare," Jack said.  
  
"Because you wouldn't be able to sleep with me?" Karen asked.  
  
"No, well yes, but not just that," Jack said. "When I say I love you, it's not just because you are a sex goddess, it's because I love you. I mean, I love you in bed, when you wake up in the morning, when you get out of the shower, when you get dressed-" He was about to say more when Karen cut him off, kissing him deeply.  
  
"Thank you Jackie," she said when she pulled away from the kiss. She sat up then and said, "And just to let you know, I'd go insane too without you to fuck for a whole week."  
  
Jack smiled and reached up to cup Karen's breasts in his hands. "You gonna fuck me now?" he asked, teasing her nipples.  
  
"I could," Karen said slyly, taking his member in her hand. "You look like you're ready for it." Smiling, she moved back and then knelt down, placing her mouth on him.  
  
"Oh! Kare, you said you were going to make love to me, not tease me," Jack groaned.  
  
"I will poodle," Karen purred. "Don't worry." She then sat back up and straddled his lap so his member was at her entrance. She stroked him with her fingers a few times, smiling at Jack's frustrated groans. Finally, she herself couldn't take it any longer, and she lowered herself onto him, letting out a low hiss of satisfaction.  
  
"I love you Kare," Jack gasped out, touching her breasts again.  
  
"Love you Jackie," Karen moaned as she moved up and down slowly. As she moved, she placed her hands on Jack's abdomen, lightly scratching the skin there with her fingernails.  
  
Jack suddenly sat up in the middle of their lovemaking, and placed his mouth on her left nipple, sucking on it eagerly and helping Karen move faster on his member.  
  
"Oh...oh Jackie," Karen moaned as she felt herself nearing her edge. "I... JACKIE!" she then cried as she climaxed around him.  
  
The exact same moment, Jack felt his body shudder pleasurably and he achieved his release, climaxing deep inside of his wife and yelling, "I love you Kare...oh god KARE!"  
  
They stayed in that position for a long time after they had recovered, just enjoying the feeling of being connected in that way. With a lot of reluctance, Jack helped Karen slide off of him. They both sighed a little sadly in unison when he was out of her fully.  
  
"I'm going to miss this when we have to stop in a month or so," Karen said, lying back on her pillow.  
  
"Me too, but just think that we'll get to see our child when this is all over," Jack said, putting his hand on her stomach. He bent down and kissed it, whispering, "Good night." Then he reached down and pulled up all the sheets and the comforter over himself and Karen.  
  
As soon as Jack's head hit his pillow, Karen was snuggling up to him. She kissed him deeply for a long time, before she pulled back and put her head on his chest. "Good night my sweet Jackie," she said, listening to his heart beating.  
  
"Night my beautiful Karebear," Jack murmured, putting his hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes and they both fell asleep almost immediately after that, contented smiles on both their faces. 


	45. Chapter Forty Five: A Second Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Forty-Five  
A Second Love  
  
At the beginning of November, Karen and Jack started to anticipate the delivery of their next child. The baby's room was finished, but the two of them hadn't seen it, wanted to be surprised by it along with the sex of their baby.  
  
Grace let Karen leave work at the start of the month; she told Karen she wouldn't have to come back until the baby was six months old.  
  
Jack himself had finished a play in mid October, and he hadn't gone back to the theater, wanting to be with Karen and the baby once it was born.  
  
Karen spent the first week of November resting in bed a lot since she was tired most of the time. Jack would bring Elizabeth into the room and he would play with her on top of the bed while Karen watched on.  
  
~~~  
  
On the sixth, Karen woke up and got out of bed with a little bit of a struggle since her stomach was sticking out in front of her.  
  
Jack felt her leave his embrace and he opened his eyes, surprised to see that she was out of the bed. "You okay Kare?" he asked, sounding a little worried.  
  
"Fine poodle," Karen said absentmindedly. She put her hand on her stomach and then smiled. "I think it's going to be soon Jackie," she said, turning back to him.  
  
"Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Jack asked, sitting up in the bed.  
  
"No, no Jackie," Karen said. "I can tell it's going to be either sometime today or tomorrow. I have a lot of energy right now, and I haven't felt like this in weeks."  
  
"Maybe you should lay down Kare, get some rest," Jack said, getting out of the bed.  
  
"Oh poodle, I'll be resting in bed when I deliver our baby," Karen said, laughing. "I want to do something before I have to go to the hospital."  
  
"Why don't we just spend the day here Kare," Jack said, looking concerned. "I hate the idea of taking you out and not being close enough to a hospital when the time comes."  
  
"Alright Jackie," Karen said after thinking for a moment. She kissed his cheek and then went over to the bathroom so she could change into her clothes.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Karen kissed Elizabeth good night before Jack put her to bed. She was feeling a little tired, so Jack had insisted she go to bed early. She walked out of their daughter's room and over to their bedroom. She didn't even bother to change into pajamas; she just took off her shoes before getting under the covers.  
  
As Karen lay back, closing her eyes, she felt movement in her belly and turned her head to the side. She tried to fall asleep, but after a few minutes, realized that she wasn't tired enough to go to sleep. Sighing, she got up and walked out to the balcony after pulling on one of Jack's coats.  
  
Jack walked into the bedroom and saw that Karen was on the balcony. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder softly. "You okay?" he asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't feel like sleeping," Karen said calmly.  
  
Smiling, Jack put his arms around Karen's shoulders and held her to him. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too Jackie," Karen said, leaning back against him.  
  
They stood like that on the balcony for a few minutes before Jack shivered a little. "It's freezing out here Kare," he said. "Let's go inside before you get sick."  
  
"You mean we get sick," Karen corrected him.  
  
"Right, come on," Jack said, putting his hand on her back and leading her into the room.  
  
"Jackie, I'm going to go check on Ebie," Karen said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "So you go ahead and sleep."  
  
"Kare, you'll tell me if anything's wrong?" Jack asked, looking up at her worriedly.  
  
Without saying a word, Karen made him stand up. She then pulled his lips to hers, and they kissed fervently. "I promise I'll tell you poodle," she said a little breathlessly when they had pulled apart.  
  
Jack smiled and hugged her gently. "Don't stay up for too long, you should get some sleep," he said, putting his hand on her stomach.  
  
"I won't," Karen said. She turned and walked out of the room, going over to Elizabeth's. She went inside and over to the crib, looking down at her daughter. As she stood there, gazing at her sleeping daughter, she prayed inwardly that the child in her womb was a girl. While she had nothing against having a boy, she knew that Elizabeth wanted to have a little sister.  
  
Elizabeth sighed in her sleep then, rousing Karen from her deep thoughts.  
  
Karen glanced down at Elizabeth one last time before she left the room. She knew she should go to bed, but she felt like walking for a little bit. So, she turned back and went down the hallway, resisting the urge to peek inside the new baby's room. She stopped in front of the room that was next to the baby's and opened the door, going inside.  
  
This was one of the extra rooms they used for guests. As Karen looked around, she realized that it needed to be re-painted very badly. Shaking her head, she walked over to the closet and stepped inside. She kept some photo albums in here, and she wanted to move them to another room so she could get to them a lot easier in the future when she wanted to look at them. She went up on tip toe to reach the shelf the albums where on when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Crying out in surprise, Karen collapsed on her hands and knees. She took deep breaths, wondering if this pain was what she thought it was. Several minutes later, she got her answer as another pain shot through her stomach again.  
  
"Jackie, Jackie!" Karen yelled out, using the shelves of the closet to stand up. She walked slowly out of the room, one hand on her stomach.  
  
"Kare, is it...?" Jack asked, running down the hallway to her. When she nodded, he put his arm around her waist and helped her over to the stairs. "Rosario!" he yelled as they started down.  
  
"Is it time Miss Karen?" Rosario asked, hurrying out of the living room. She saw that Karen's was holding her stomach, so she turned and left so she could tell Driver to get ready.  
  
"Poodle," Karen said, clenching her teeth as another contraction began. "I want to get Kath; I want her to be in the room with us."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Ro-" Jack started to say when the maid came out to the foyer.  
  
"Miss Katherine will meet you at the limo," Rosario said.  
  
"Thank you Rosie," Karen said breathlessly as they left. "Keep an eye on our Ebie while were gone!"  
  
When they got down to the parking garage, Katherine ran up to them. "I had a feeling when I visited this afternoon it might be your time today," she said, walking with them over to the limo where Driver was waiting. "So I stayed dressed."  
  
With Jack's help, Karen got into the backseat. She sat back on the seat, letting out a sigh of relief. "Kath, you're going to be with us while I deliver," she said as the limo took off towards the hospital.  
  
"I know Kare," Katherine said, holding her sister's hand. "I would have been surprised if you'd told me otherwise."  
  
Jack kissed his wife's forehead gently and said, "You want to try the breathing exercises now?"  
  
"Not yet poodle," Karen said, looking at him gratefully. "It doesn't hurt that much."  
  
"That may mean this will take some time Kare," Katherine pointed out.  
  
"I don't care, just as long you guys stay with me," Karen said.  
  
"Of course we will," Jack said quickly.  
  
Karen smiled and picked up his hand which was holding onto hers. She placed a soft kiss on the back of it and then closed her eyes as she felt the start of another contraction.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Karen, the limo finally stopped, they had reached the hospital.  
  
Jack helped Karen out of the car and then into a wheelchair that an orderly was holding for them. He stepped behind the chair and pushed it into the hospital. When they got to the nurse's station, he said a little worriedly, "My wife is having contractions."  
  
The nurse quickly got up and led them, along with Katherine, over to a hospital room on the fourth floor. In the room, he gave Jack a hospital gown and said the doctor would come in to see them soon.  
  
Katherine and Jack helped Karen into the hospital gown and then put her on the bed when the doctor came in to the room.  
  
"Good evening everyone," the doctor said. "I'll be helping you with your delivery today. Now to start, I'd like to ask you a few questions." As the nurse who came in with the doctor hooked Karen up to a few machines, she asked about the contractions and how many weeks exactly Karen was pregnant.  
  
"When will I be able to deliver the baby," Karen asked, gripping Jack's hand tightly.  
  
"Well, we'll have to wait until you're dilated enough," the doctor answered. "That might take sometime." She nodded to Jack and then left the room, promising to get the epidural that Karen had asked for.  
  
"Jackie, I have a feeling that this is going to take a long time," Karen said when the doctor was gone.  
  
"It's okay Karebear," Jack said, gripping her hand as tightly as she was holding onto his. "I'm not going to go anywhere."  
  
"Neither am I," Katherine said, getting up from the chair she was sitting on and going to the bed. "Unless you want me to leave of course."  
  
"No Kath," Karen said, taking her sister's hand with her free hand. "You were there for Ebie's birth; you're going to be here for this one."  
  
"Thanks. I feel very honored you know," Katherine said. She knelt down then and kissed her sister's forehead. "I love you Kare."  
  
"I love you too little sister," Karen answered with a smile.  
  
~~~  
  
All through the night, the three of them waited in the hospital room, waiting to see when Karen could start delivering the baby.  
  
Every time the doctor would check on Karen though, she said that it wasn't time yet. After the fifth time, the doctor said, "If this baby doesn't come within twelve or thirteen hours from now, you may want to consider a C-section Mr. McFarland; Mrs. McFarland."  
  
When the doctor was gone, Jack said, "I'm sure you'll be able to deliver it naturally."  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Karen murmured, her eyes closed.  
  
"Better let her rest for a bit Jack," Katherine said. "And you should try and get a little bit of sleep as well."  
  
"And you?" Jack said, staving off a yawn.  
  
"I'll watch her, just in case we need to get the doctor or anything," Katherine said, sitting down in the chair she had pulled up to the edge of the bed.  
  
Jack sighed and then rested his head next to Karen's arm on the bed; he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Katherine smiled as she watched her sister and brother in law sleep. She felt her eyes start to lower and she sat up a little straighter in her chair. She couldn't fall asleep; she told herself, she needed to watch Karen. She kept almost falling asleep though, her head falling forward until she jerked herself awake. Finally, she got up from her chair and walked over to the window, looking out.  
  
"Kath," Karen's voice said quietly behind her. "What time is it?"  
  
"Hey, you should try and get some more sleep Kare," Katherine said, hurrying over to her sister.  
  
"A contraction woke me up," Karen said.  
  
"You're not feeling any pain from those?" Katherine asked. "It's been a while since you grabbed my hand really tightly."  
  
"The epidural is helping," Karen said, shifting a little in the bed. "I feel like I'm here, but not here... if that makes any sense."  
  
"Don't worry Kare," Katherine said, laughing slightly. "That can be a good thing; especially in this case."  
  
Karen nodded and then looked down at her husband. "I love him so much," she said, smiling.  
  
"You must, you're having his second child," Katherine pointed out. "I mean, your guys second child. There must be love there."  
  
"I remember one time I told him that there was a reason he didn't have a wife and kids," Karen said, trying to bring up the whole memory. "I think he had complained bout why he couldn't be with this one guy... I can't remember."  
  
"I hope this was before you got together," Katherine said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course it was honey," Karen said, making a face at her sister. "Anyway, I told him that the reason he couldn't be with this guy was the same reason he didn't have a wife or kids; because God didn't want him to. Or something like that, my mind is a little fuzzy right now."  
  
"Kare, whose idea was it to have a second kid?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Jack's, but he let me decide in the end whether we were actually going to try and have one again," Karen said.  
  
"What made you decide?" Katherine asked.  
  
Yawning slightly, Karen murmured as she fell asleep again, "I wanted to give Ebie a sister, so she wouldn't be alone like I was growing up."  
  
Katherine smiled as her sister's breathing got deeper and deeper. She had wanted to ask Karen about what sex she wanted her baby to be, and she had just gotten the answer. She already knew the gender of the baby, having asked Karen's doctor so she could decorate the room correctly. She hoped that Elizabeth and her new sibling would get along as well and she and Karen did now. Settling back in her chair a little bit, Katherine put her cheek on her hand and watched as Karen and Jack slept deeply.  
  
~~~  
  
Around six in the morning on the seventh, Jack was woken up by the door to the room closing. He sat up and looked around him in confusion; he had forgotten where he was for a minute. He turned to Karen and saw she was awake, looking at him with a small smile on her face. "Hey, how're you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand.  
  
"I'm fine," Karen said. "The nurse just gave me another epidural, the pain was coming back."  
  
Jack looked over at the other side of the bed where Katherine was, and saw she was asleep. "How did you get the nurse?" he asked.  
  
"Kath got her," Karen answered. "I told her she needed to get some sleep now. But we have to wake her up when the doctor comes back in or she'll kill you."  
  
"Me? Why me?" Jack asked, looking surprised.  
  
"Because she's not going to kill her sister," Karen said, giggling a little at the expression on Jack's face.  
  
"Right," he said, shaking his head. "Kare, I'm sorry I slept for so long and-"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Karen asked, surprised. "You didn't sleep enough in my opinion. Now come here and give me a kiss poodle."  
  
Jack got up from his chair and went over to Karen, kissing her lips gently. "Good morning," he whispered when he pulled away from her slightly. Then he knelt forward again and kissed her deeply. "I love you Kare," he said.  
  
"Hmm, I love you too poodle," Karen said, smiling happily.  
  
Jack was about to sit back in the chair when Karen grabbed his arm.  
  
"Sit next to me until the doctor comes in, okay Jackie," she said.  
  
"Anything you want Karebear," Jack said, smiling. He got up on the edge of the bed and settled back, carefully putting his arm around Karen's shoulders. He kissed her temple and said, "Get some sleep now."  
  
"Okay, but I can't really sleep for too long Jackie," Karen warned him. "The contractions wake me up."  
  
"They don't hurt do they?" Jack asked anxiously.  
  
Karen smiled and kissed his chin. "No, the epidural takes care of that really well," she said, smiling. She then snuggled up against Jack and closed her eyes, falling asleep very quickly.  
  
~~~  
  
At eight o'clock that morning, there was a knock on the door of the hospital room.  
  
"I'll get that," Katherine said, getting up from her chair. She straightened out her wrinkled t-shirt and opened the door. "Hi Edward," she said with a little surprise.  
  
"Good morning, Jack, Karen," Edward said, staying outside the room. "I just came to check on how you're doing."  
  
"I'm fine, but we're still waiting," Karen said.  
  
"I also wanted to let you know that Will and Grace are here, they have your daughter with them," Edward said.  
  
"How is Ebie?" Jack asked.  
  
"She was crying a little bit earlier when she got here," Edward said, smiling. "She wanted to see you guys, but I told her her little brother or sister was going to be here, and she calmed down after that."  
  
"Tell her we love her," Karen said, putting her hand on her stomach as another contraction came. She was a little startled, as it was only three minutes since her last one.  
  
"I will, good luck," Edward said. He touched his wife's cheek gently before turning and walking back to the waiting room.  
  
"Kath, since you're up, could you get the doctor for me?" Karen asked as another contraction occurred.  
  
"Are the contractions closer now?' Katherine asked. When her sister nodded, she ran out of the room to fetch the doctor.  
  
"Hopefully it won't be too long now poodle," Karen said as Jack got off of the bed where he had been sitting with her.  
  
"I can't wait Kare," Jack said, kissing her hand. Then he took off their wedding rings and Karen's engagement ring. "What do you want to have Kare, really?"  
  
"Never mind Jackie," Karen said with a smile. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"But-" Jack was about to say when the doctor and Katherine came into the room.  
  
"Your sister let me know the contractions are closer together now," the doctor said quickly. She then checked on Karen and said, "Well, it looks like you're ready to deliver Mrs. McFarland. I'm going to go get prepped. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
  
Karen sighed and settled back onto the bed. "God it took a long time," she said. She looked over at her sister and held out her hand. "You said you were going to stay for the delivery."  
  
"I know, just give me a moment to catch my breath," Katherine said, walking over to the bed. She took Karen's free hand and asked, "Are you feeling nervous at all?"  
  
"A little, but I think this is going to go perfectly," Karen said in a calm tone of voice, even though she was gripping Jack's hand tightly and Katherine's as well.  
  
"I hope it's not too painful Kare, you know I hate to see you in any kind of pain," Jack said, kissing her softly.  
  
"Don't worry poodle," Karen said. "I'll be fine."  
  
Just then, the doctor walked into the room with a nurse. "Alright Mrs. McFarland, in a few minutes I'll have you start to push," the doctor said, getting some things ready at the side of the room. After a couple of minutes, she walked over to the bed. "Okay, now push as hard as you can for me."  
  
Karen looked up at Jack with a loving expression and mouthed 'I love you' to him before she face forward and pushed with all of her might.  
  
It took a long time of pushing and then stopping for Karen to get her breath back before the doctor finally said, two hours later, "I think a couple more pushes should be good enough Mrs. McFarland."  
  
Closing her eyes briefly, Karen rested for a minute before she would have to push again. While it wasn't painful, the whole process was making her extremely tired.  
  
"Okay, now push again for me please," the doctor said.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Karen pushed as hard as she could and felt tears snake down her cheeks along with beads of sweat from her forehead. When she finally stopped, she breathed harshly and said, "Oh god, I don't think I can do that again."  
  
"Just one more time, I can see that the head is coming," the doctor said in a supportive tone of voice.  
  
"No, no, you can do a C-section, I'm not pushing anymore," Karen protested, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"Kare, it's only one more time," Katherine said, surprised at what her sister was saying.  
  
"Lemme talk to her," Jack said. He knelt down so his lips were at Karen's left ear. "I know it's hurting you Karebear, and I'm so sorry about that, but it's only one more time and then you'll be able to see our baby's face for the first time. Just one more push Kare, do it for me, please," he whispered.  
  
Crying softly, Karen nodded and then when the doctor directed her to push, she did so. Pushing as hard as she could, a scream escaped from her lips as she felt the baby leave her body. She fell back against the bed sobbing now and completely fatigued.  
  
"Congratulations," the doctor said over the baby's cries. "It's a healthy baby girl."  
  
"Oh Kare, we have another girl," Jack said, sounding happy and awed. He kissed Karen's lips softly and wiped the tears off his face and then off hers. "You're so beautiful Kare, I love you," he whispered to her when the doctor asked him to cut the umbilical cord.  
  
"I'm so happy for the both of you," Katherine said, stroking her sister's forehead and drying her cheeks with a towel. "A little sister for Ebie."  
  
Karen smiled and squeezed her sister's hand. "Thank you for staying," she said weakly.  
  
Katherine didn't say anything, but kissed her sister's cheek.  
  
Once the baby was cleaned up and checked over by the nurses, the doctor handed the baby girl to Karen, saying congratulations once again.  
  
When she and Jack were alone in the room with their baby, Karen motioned for him to sit next to her. "She's so beautiful," Karen whispered.  
  
"She looks like her sister," Jack said, smiling and putting his arm around his wife.  
  
"She's got your color hair though Jackie," Karen pointed out smiling up at him. She looked back down at the baby and studied her a little more closely.  
  
Jack was right, the baby looked like Elizabeth; the two sisters had the same facial features, but the baby had Jack's darker brown hair.  
  
"I wonder what color her eyes are," Jack said. He reached out with his free hand and put it on the top of their daughter's head.  
  
"Take her poodle," Karen said, giving the baby to him.  
  
"Hello sweetie," Jack said, smiling down at the baby. He brushed her cheek with his fingers. "I'm your dad."  
  
The baby shifted in Jack's arms then, and she opened her eyes, looking at her parents for the first time.  
  
"Jackie," Karen breathed out in happiness. The little girl had the same colored eyes as Jack and Elizabeth.  
  
"She's beautiful," Jack said, echoing what Karen had said earlier. He held her for a few moments and then gave her back to Karen. While they watched their baby fall asleep, he thought of a name. "I've got a name Kare," he said quietly.  
  
"What is it poodle?" Karen asked, looking at him.  
  
"Sophia," Jack said simply. He glanced at Karen and smiled before looking at their daughter again.  
  
"Sophia," Karen repeated. "It's beautiful Jackie, perfect."  
  
"Why don't you pick the middle name?" Jack suggested.  
  
Karen breathed in carefully, thinking for a few moments before breathing out. "What about Madeline?"  
  
"Madeline...it's different," Jack said, thinking. "But I think it's pretty."  
  
"Sophia Madeline McFarland," Karen said, looking down at the baby.  
  
"Our daughter," Jack said, holding Karen to him more tightly.  
  
Smiling, Karen looked up at her husband and kissed him deeply for a few moments before they turned their attention back to their baby.  
  
~~~  
  
A half hour later, Katherine opened the door to the room. "Sorry to barge in, but this one wouldn't calm down," she said leading Elizabeth into the room. "She wants to see you guys and her new sibling."  
  
"You didn't tell her she has a-" Karen began to say as Jack got off the bed to get Elizabeth.  
  
"I thought you guys should show her," Katherine interrupted smiling brightly. "Oh, Will and Grace are getting antsy out there, when can we come back so they can see the baby?"  
  
"Give us twenty minutes," Jack said as he walked back to the bed. When Katherine had left, he sat back on the bed next to Karen. He kissed Elizabeth's cheek and said, "This is your sister Ebie, Sophia."  
  
"Sissy?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at her mother after gazing at the baby.  
  
"That's right Ebie," Karen said smiling. "Let her sit closer to me Jackie."  
  
Once she was closer to the baby, Elizabeth reached out and took one of the tiny hands that were outside of the blanket Sophia was bundled up in. "Sophie?" she said, staring at the baby.  
  
Sophia stirred again and opened her eyes.  
  
The two sisters regarded one another for a long time, Karen and Jack watching intently.  
  
A smile appeared on Elizabeth's face and she giggled. "Sissy!" she cried, waving hello to the baby.  
  
Karen laughed and kissed the top of Elizabeth's forehead. "That was so wonderful," she said, looking at Jack.  
  
"Yeah, they seem to like each other," he replied, smiling gently.  
  
The door opened and Will and Grace hurried into the room.  
  
"We know you said twenty minutes, but we couldn't wait to see it," Will said before Karen could yell at them.  
  
"Ooo, it's a girl isn't it?" Grace squealed when she saw the pink blanket around Sophie.  
  
"Yes, you guys, this is Sophia Madeline McFarland," Jack said proudly, taking the baby from Karen. He got off the bed and went over to Grace, handing her Sophia carefully.  
  
"Oh, she and Ebie look a lot a lot alike, except for the hair," Grace said as she studied the baby.  
  
"She's beautiful guys," Will said when he had finally managed to take the baby away from Grace. "Just like her sister."  
  
As Edward and then Amber and Patrick took turns holding Sophia, Karen took Elizabeth into her arms and whispered, "You'll be a good big sister to Sophie honey, right?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded her head, a solemn expression on her face. She then wrapped her arms around Karen's neck, hugging her tightly. "Love 'ou Mama," she said.  
  
Jack turned to look at Karen and was surprised to see her and Elizabeth hugging. He was also surprised to see that there were tears on his wife's cheeks.  
  
Karen seemed to notice Jack's stare and she opened her eyes, smiling at him.  
  
Returning the smile, Jack mouthed, 'I love you,' before turning his attention back to Katherine, who was now holding Sophia for the first time.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Edward, Katherine and their kids were getting ready to leave.  
  
"Kath," Karen said as her sister made a motion to pick up Elizabeth. "Could you guys give us some time to be alone?"  
  
"Of course Kare," Katherine said. She pushed her children and husband out of the room gently and said to Edward, "Go on back home and I'll catch a taxi once they give me Ebie."  
  
"Alright, be careful though," Edward said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"I will love, don't worry," Katherine said as they walked toward the elevators, leaving her to sit on a chair in the hallway.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the room, Jack was sitting on the bed with Elizabeth in between him and Karen like before.  
  
The three of them were silent, even Elizabeth, watching Sophia as she fell asleep.  
  
"It's so fantastic poodle," Karen whispered. "We're a real family."  
  
Jack nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "It feels so much truer now," he commented after thinking for a minute.  
  
Karen smiled and leaned against him, brushing Elizabeth's cheek with her fingers.  
  
They remained like that for a long time, until a nurse came and said that Elizabeth would need to leave since visiting hours were over.  
  
While Jack held Sophia, Karen hugged her daughter and kissed her good night. "You're going to see us tomorrow honey," she said when her daughter started to whimper a little. "So no crying okay?"  
  
Elizabeth sniffled a little and then nodded. She waited for her father to hand Sophia back to Karen and then stood up so Jack could pick her up.  
  
"Give your sister a kiss first little one," Jack said.  
  
Getting down on her knees, Elizabeth knelt and then placed a kiss on her sister's cheek. "'Ight," she said.  
  
Jack then picked her up and held her tightly before going out into the hallway. "I love you Ebie," he said, kissing her cheek. "Sweet dreams." He then handed her to Katherine. "Thanks again for today," he said.  
  
"It's not problem Jackie-boy," Katherine said as she settled Elizabeth on her arm. "You better get back in there and say good night to your baby, the nurse is going to be by in a minute."  
  
"Bye Kat, night," Jack called as his sister in law walked down the hallway to the elevators.  
  
~~~  
  
Once the nurse had taken Sophia to the nursery, Jack started to get the couch ready for him to sleep in that night.  
  
"Jackie, what are you doing?" Karen asked in surprise.  
  
"Umm, getting ready to sleep," Jack said, looking at her.  
  
"Honey, no," Karen said shaking her head. "You're sleeping here with me."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to," Jack said.  
  
"Poodle, I'm fine. I know you're blaming yourself because I was in pain again, but I don't blame you," Karen said. "So snap out of it and get on the bed so I can kiss you!"  
  
Jack was a little taken aback, but then he smiled and hurried up on to the bed, lying down next to Karen. When they were settled, he turned to her and kissed her deeply, his hand on her waist.  
  
When they pulled apart to breathe a few minutes later, she said, "I love you my sweet Jackie."  
  
"I love you my gorgeous Karebear," Jack whispered, stroking her cheek with his hand.  
  
Smiling, Karen snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.  
  
When he realized Karen was asleep, Jack looked down at her and smiled, feeling happiness well up in his heart. He was married to a wonderful woman, and he was a father to two beautiful little girls. He kissed Karen's forehead gently, wondering how he could be so lucky as to have her and their daughters.  
  
Karen sighed in her sleep and then put her arms around Jack's neck. She opened her eyes and half asleep said, "Love you Jackie," kissing him on the mouth before settling back on his chest.  
  
Jack grinned and then closed his own eyes, relishing in the fact that he was married to a woman whom he loved so deeply. He fell asleep a few minutes later, both of his arms around Karen, holding her tightly to him. 


	46. Chapter Forty Six: Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters.  
  
Chapter Forty-Six  
Homecoming  
  
The next morning, Karen woke up and was surprised to still feel weak from the day before. She shifted a little in the bed, trying to get comfortable, but not so she would wake up Jack. She finally stopped moving when she was lying on her back, still in her husband's embrace though.  
  
"It's too early still Kare, get some more sleep," Jack said then, surprising her. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was still sleeping.  
  
"And what about you?" Karen retorted.  
  
"I didn't give birth yesterday," Jack responded, opening his eyes. He looked over at her and then smiled. "Good morning anyway."  
  
Karen leaned forward and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away from him, she asked, "What time is it?"  
  
Jack shrugged, then he let go of her so he could look at his watch. "It's ten," he said. "Okay, so I lied about it being early."  
  
"Oh no," Karen said as she glanced over to the other side of the room. "They expect me to eat that stupid food again," she said when she saw the tray of food the nurses had left for her earlier.  
  
"Hold that thought for a minute Kare," Jack said. He sat up and then got out of the bed carefully. He went over to the couch and picked up a paper bag that was next to a black Prada bag on top, reading the note attached to it. "'I thought you guys would need more nourishing food,'" Jack read. He grinned at Karen before looking inside the bag. "Yeah, you're sister is cool," he said as he pulled out two boxes. He opened one and then gave it to Karen; he took the other one and sat down on the couch so he could eat.  
  
"I'm surprised neither of us heard her come in," Karen commented while they were eating.  
  
"How're you feeling now Kare?" Jack asked immediately, looking over at her, taking a drink of water.  
  
"A little weak, but I guess that's normal," Karen said, smiling at him. "Don't worry Jackie, a few days lying in this bed and I'll be fine."  
  
Nodding, Jack returned to his food and they both finished eating in silence.  
  
When the boxes of food had been thrown away, a nurse came in with Sophia. "She needs to be fed again," the nurse said. "I thought you might want to do it." She was going to hand Karen a bottle, but Karen shook her head.  
  
"Just give her to me," Karen said, holding her arms out to the baby.  
  
The nurse nodded and got Sophia, she then carried her over to the bed, handing her to Karen. "If you need anything, just press the call button," the nurse said before she left.  
  
"Kare, umm, how are you going to feed her when you have that hospital gown on?" Jack asked as he stood next to the bed.  
  
"Oh, you're right poodle," Karen said. "Check and see if that bag Kath left has some clothes for both of us."  
  
Jack went back over to the couch and looked inside the Prada bag. "Yeah, she left us both some clothes," he said.  
  
"Bring her cradle thing over here so I can keep an eye on Sophie while you help me change," Karen instructed.  
  
Quickly doing as she asked, Jack took Sophia from Karen and placed her in the little plastic cradle that the nurse had brought in. Then he helped Karen out of the hospital gown and then into the green pajama set Katherine had left.  
  
As Sophia started to whimper a little, Karen said, "Pick her up while I button this poodle." She quickly buttoned the top, leaving the first three open. She held out her arms to Jack and took the baby from him. Speaking soothingly, Karen kissed Sophia's cheek. Then, she lay back against the bed and brought the baby girl up to her left breast, settling the baby so she could drink.  
  
Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Karen moved Sophia to her other breast a few minutes later.  
  
"Thank god," Karen commented when she had finished burping the baby.  
  
"For what?" Jack asked, confused.  
  
"They were starting to ache," Karen said, cradling Sophia in her arms again. She looked up and saw that Jack was still confused. "My breasts Jackie," she said with a little giggle.  
  
"Oh, okay, well..." Jack said, trailing off at the end, unsure of what to say. "Why don't I call Katherine and have her bring Ebie in to spend the day with us?" he said suddenly.  
  
"Good idea poodle, I miss Ebie," Karen said, smiling at him.  
  
"Me too," Jack said, getting off the edge of the bed. He went to the couch and picked his cell phone up. He opened the phone and dialed Katherine's number.  
  
Katherine was inside the room where Elizabeth had slept the night before, in the crib that had been intended for the twins. Katherine was playing with some toys with the little girl when her cell phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen; it was her brother in law. "Hello Jack," she said, answering the phone.  
  
"Hi Kat, how's Ebie?" Jack asked.  
  
"She's fine, but she misses all of you," Katherine said, watching Ebie stack her wooden blocks in a tower.  
  
"Think you could bring her over to the hospital?" Jack asked. "Kare and I want to spend the day with our daughters."  
  
"Of course Jackie-boy," Katherine said, smiling. "I'll get all her things together and bring her right away."  
  
"See you in a little bit then," Jack said. He hung up the phone and said to Karen, "Kat's going to bring her."  
  
"Perfect," Karen said. "Come here and hold Sophie for a little bit Jackie."  
  
Jack walked to the bed and sat next to Karen, taking their daughter from her. "Morning sweetie," he said to the baby.  
  
Sophia cooed and waved her hand in the air, her blue eyes were bright.  
  
"We're very lucky Kare," Jack said, letting the girl take his finger in her hand, holding onto it tightly.  
  
"I know poodle," Karen said, leaning against him. She yawned slightly and closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep for a little bit Jackie, wake me up when Ebie gets here."  
  
"Okay, do you want me to go over to the couch?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, stay here," Karen mumbled sleepily. A few seconds later, her breathing grew deeper and she was asleep.  
  
Jack watched as Sophia fell asleep soon after and he smiled to himself, putting his free arm around Karen's shoulders as she snuggled closer to him. He had never felt happier then when he had Karen next to him and either of their daughters in his arms, holding them.  
  
~~~  
  
Katherine entered Karen's hospital room, Elizabeth walking next to her, holding her hand. She smiled at Jack and whispered, "How are they?"  
  
"Kare said she's a little tired still," Jack answered quietly. "And Sophie is fine."  
  
"Well, I brought some toys for Ebie to play with while she's here," Katherine said, putting the bag she was carrying on the couch. She lifted Elizabeth up into her arms and kissed her niece's cheek. "I'll be back tonight to visit and get her," she said, putting Elizabeth on the bed.  
  
"Thanks Kat," Jack said. When she had gone, he said to Elizabeth, "Go on and wake up your mommy Ebie."  
  
Giggling, Elizabeth crawled over Jack to Karen and reached out, patting her mother's cheek. When Karen didn't move or wake up, Elizabeth lay down next to her and shook her arm. "Mama, mama!" she cried out a few times.  
  
Karen opened her eyes, a slightly angry look in her eyes, until she realized that it was their older daughter shaking her. "Hello Ebie," she said tenderly, putting her arms around Elizabeth. She hugged her to her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I hope you were a good girl at your aunt's last night."  
  
Elizabeth nodded yes and put her arms around Karen's neck.  
  
"Don't forget to say hello to your sister Ebie," Jack said.  
  
"Give her to me Jackie," Karen said, sitting up a little straighter and letting go of Elizabeth. When she was holding Sophia, she said, "Go ahead and say hello honey," to their older daughter.  
  
"Hi," Elizabeth said, staring at her sister seriously.  
  
Sophia waved her arm out and grabbed her sister's hand, pulling them to her mouth.  
  
"Eww," Elizabeth said, giggling, pulling her hand away from Sophia's mouth but not pulling out of her grip.  
  
"I think we're going to have a lot of trouble with these two when they get older Kare," Jack said, smiling down at the two.  
  
Karen nodded, smiling, but she had a troubled look in her eyes. When he asked her what was wrong, she shook her head. "Never mind poodle," she said.  
  
"Dada, toys," Elizabeth said when Sophia let go of her hand since she was falling asleep.  
  
"Okay little one, hold on a second," Jack said. He took Sophia from Karen and put her in the plastic cradle. He then picked up the bag Katherine had brought with Elizabeth's toys and went back on the bed, sitting next to Karen.  
  
"You lay back and rest a little Jackie," Karen said, smiling. "I'll play with her for a while."  
  
"Alright, but not too long," Jack said, kissing Karen's cheek. "I know you're still weak and stuff."  
  
"What do you want to play with first Ebie?" Karen asked, looking through the bag of toys.  
  
Elizabeth got on her knees and peered into the bag with her mother. She finally spotted the toy she wanted and she pulled it out.  
  
"The wooden blocks, you should have known Kare, those are always her favorites" Jack said, watching them with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"It looks like she's going to be an architect," Karen said as she helped Elizabeth stack the blocks into a tower.  
  
"Either that are someone who demolishes buildings," Jack said, laughing as the girl knocked down her little building with one hand.  
  
"Mama," Elizabeth said, holding out a block to Karen.  
  
"What honey, you want me to build something?" she asked their daughter. When Elizabeth nodded, she took the block and then used the others to make the bottom of a house. She then let Elizabeth take over and lay back next to Jack.  
  
"What were you thinking about earlier when I said we'll have to watch out for her and Sophie when they're older?" Jack asked, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Nothing Jackie, I was just thinking about what you said," Karen said, taking care not to look at him.  
  
"But Kare, you looked-" Jack started to say before he was interrupted.  
  
"Dada, here," Elizabeth said, pulling on his hand.  
  
"Go on poodle, she wants to play with you now," Karen said, nudging him in the side.  
  
"I love you Kare," Jack said, kissing her deeply.  
  
"I love you too Jackie," Karen answered as he sat up so he could play with Elizabeth.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Katherine came to visit, a half hour before visiting hours ended. As soon as she walked into the room, she was surprised to see that Elizabeth was holding her sister, with the help of Jack. "You guys think that's a good idea?" she asked, walking over to the bed.  
  
"Don't worry Kath," Karen said, kissing her sister's cheek. "Jackie's watching her very closely."  
  
"Plus I am supporting Ebie's arms," Jack pointed out.  
  
"Well, they're your children," Katherine said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"How are things at Grace's office?" Karen asked.  
  
"They are fine," Katherine said, smiling. She knew her sister didn't really care about what Grace was doing, but Karen always like to know what she herself was doing at work. "It's a little hectic at the moment though, two clients are asking for me to decorate for them right now."  
  
"When do you spend time with Eddie and your kids?" Jack asked, looking up at his sister in law.  
  
Katherine sighed and shook her head. "Not often enough," she said. "Edward and I have talked about that, and we may take the children for a trip somewhere next month."  
  
"Would Grace let you go?" Karen asked in surprise.  
  
"I don't know, it's not something that's for sure," Katherine said. "I think the children don't really mind though, they are busy enough with their studies and friends."  
  
"And your husband?" Karen asked.  
  
"He's busy too, so we understand each other in that sense," Katherine said, suddenly looking uncomfortable.  
  
"You better be careful Kat," Jack said.  
  
"Do you mind if I hold Sophie?" Katherine asked, changing the subject. She stood up and then went over to the couch where Jack and Elizabeth were sitting. She then took the baby from Elizabeth and sat on the bed next to Karen.  
  
"He's right Kath," Karen said putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "A lot of marriages have been broken up because either spouse is busy at work."  
  
"Edward and I love each other too much for that to happen," Katherine said, sounding a little unsure of herself.  
  
"Just be careful," Karen said, squeezing Katherine's arm.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should get going before the nurse kicks me out," Katherine said, handing Sophia back to her sister. "Do you want me to step out while you guys say good night?"  
  
"No, you can stay Sister Katherine," Jack said, smiling at her.  
  
"You can put Sophie in her cradle there once Ebie says good night to her," Karen said, motioning for Jack to bring Elizabeth over to her.  
  
Once Katherine had gotten off the bed and sat down on the couch, Jack put Elizabeth on the bed and watched as she kissed her little sister good night. "Stay there Kat, I've got her," he said. He took Sophia and placed her in the cradle while Karen said goodnight to Elizabeth.  
  
"You'll be back again tomorrow, so behave at your aunt's," Karen said as she hugged her daughter. She made a face and then said, "God, listen to me, I sound just like-"  
  
"Like a mom Kare," Jack said, laughing softly.  
  
Elizabeth giggled and then kissed her mother's cheek. "'Ight Mama," she said.  
  
"Good night honey," Karen said, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams tonight." She then handed her to Jack.  
  
"I'll come over and pick you up early so you can see your mommy and sister again," Jack promised as he hugged Elizabeth. He kissed her and said, "Night little one." He turned towards Katherine, who had stood up from the couch, and gave her the little girl. "I'm going to come over as soon as I wake up," he said.  
  
"Alright, well I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to try and get some work done this weekend," Katherine said. "I'll visit again tomorrow though."  
  
"Get some rest too Kath," Karen said.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Katherine said. She walked over to her sister and kissed her cheek. "Night you guys."  
  
"Bye," Jack called as she left.  
  
"I can't wait to go home," Karen said, laying back. "I want to see how my sister designed Sophie's room."  
  
"Kare, you've been lying to me all day," Jack said suddenly.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Karen asked, looking over at him in surprise.  
  
"You lied when I was talking about watching the two of them when they're older," Jack said.  
  
Karen opened her mouth to answer, when a nurse came in and took Sophia to the nursery for the night. When they were all alone, she said to her husband, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Stop it Kare," Jack said, a little anger creeping into his voice. "I know you much better then I know myself, something is wrong. Now tell me. What. Is. It?"  
  
Closing her eyes, Karen tried to think of an excuse so she wouldn't have to answer him. After thinking for a while, she sighed and gave up, opening her eyes. "I'm worried about us Jackie."  
  
"Us? You mean the two of us and the girls?" Jack asked, looking confused.  
  
"No poodle, just the two of us," Karen said. "I'm worried how having two kids is going to affect our relationship."  
  
Jack was silent for a long time, choosing his words carefully. "I'm not really sure what to say to that," he finally said. "But lemme ask you a couple of questions."  
  
"Okay," Karen said, confused.  
  
"Do you love me?" Jack asked seriously, staring intently into her eyes.  
  
"Of course!" Karen answered quickly.  
  
"And in about three weeks, will you want to make love to me?" Jack said.  
  
"Yes," Karen responded simply. "But that just shows that I love you."  
  
"Then let me answer the questions I asked, but now I'm talking about you of course," Jack said.  
  
"I know Jackie," Karen said, rolling her eyes, but she was smiling too.  
  
"Alright, one; do I love you," Jack said, taking one of Karen's hands. "And the answer is yes, very, very much. Second question, will I want to make love to you in three weeks?" Here he stopped and knelt forward so his lips were at Karen's ear. He whispered, "If it were possible, I'd be making love to you right now." With that he moved his lips and pressed them to Karen's, kissing her fervently.  
  
Karen moaned a little and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. When he pulled away from her, she smiled. "I guess I don't have anything to worry about, do I?"  
  
"Not as long as I can hold you at night," Jack said, kissing her lips softly.  
  
"You're a wonderful man poodle, and I'm very lucky" Karen said. "Let's get some sleep now."  
  
Jack didn't say anything, but nodded. He sat back up, taking off his tennis shoes before lying down next to Karen. He put his arms around her tightly as he settled on the mattress.  
  
"I love you Jackie," Karen said, kissing him.  
  
"Love you too Karebear," Jack said, kissing her temple tenderly and holding her to him.  
  
~~~  
  
Two days later, Karen was allowed to leave the hospital with Sophia. She got into the backseat of the limo outside the hospital, the baby in her arms. "Ebie is back at the penthouse right?" she asked Jack as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Yes Kare, she's with Katherine," Jack said, smiling at her.  
  
"I can't wait to get home," Karen said, snuggling up to Jack. "I'll be glad to have Sophie sleeping in a bigger bed for one thing."  
  
Jack laughed and then smiled. "I know, those plastic things were awful," he said.  
  
Sophia started to cry a little then, and Karen sighed. "I don't know which one I fed more the first couple of days," she commented as she unbuttoned her blouse a little bit. "Ebie or this one." She put Sophia to her breast and watched as the child drank.  
  
"That means they're healthy though, doesn't it?" Jack asked, putting his arm around her shoulder and watching their child.  
  
"I guess," Karen said absentmindedly a few minutes later. When the baby was finished, she quickly burped her and then handed her to Jack so she could button up her blouse. "We're home," she said excitedly, spotting the familiar building.  
  
Before Karen could climb out of the back seat, Jack grabbed her wrist and said, "Before we go in to the party." He then put his free arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her very passionately.  
  
When the kiss ended, Karen put her hand on his cheek and licked her lips slightly. "Three weeks is going to take forever Jackie," she said.  
  
Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. "Let's go before everyone wonders what happened to us," he said.  
  
Karen nodded and turned, getting out of the limo. She waited for Jack to come out before taking his free hand and walking with him into the building.  
  
When they opened the door to their penthouse, Will, Grace, Katherine, Edward, Amber, and Patrick all cried, "Welcome home!" at almost the same time.  
  
"Oh man, it's like listening to nails on a blackboard," Jack said.  
  
"Hey, at least we threw a party," Will said.  
  
Katherine hurried over to her sister and helped her remove her coat. "Would you like me to take you four up to see Sophia's room?" she asked.  
  
"We've been waiting nine months," Karen said. "Yeah, I think we want to see it."  
  
"Alright, let's go," Katherine said as Karen took Elizabeth's hand. She led them up the stairs and down the hallway to the door of what was Sophia's room. "Okay, I hope you like it," she said a little nervously. She waited while Jack handed the baby to Karen so they could go inside first. Then, she opened the door and let her sister walk inside.  
  
"I don't know why you were so worried," Karen said, looking around the room. "It's beautiful Kath."  
  
"What do you think Jack?" Katherine said, turning to her brother in law.  
  
"It's great, you have a lot of talent Kat," Jack said, grinning at her.  
  
The room's walls were painted a slightly dark shade of green, and like Elizabeth's room, it had a mural on the one wall that was free of windows and furniture. The mural on this wall was a painting of the hills behind Glaeve in Ireland.  
  
"I love the Irish theme," Karen said, looking at the curtains on the windows, which had Celtic knots on them.  
  
"Well, I was going to do a garden theme, but I thought it would be better to do this," Katherine said. "Seeing as how you both enjoy the country so much."  
  
Karen walked over to the crib, which was painted white with silver designs and put Sophia down in it. She then went to her sister and gave her a hug. "It's great, thank you so much Kath," she said.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Katherine said. She let go of her sister and said, "I'll leave the lot of you alone, I'll be downstairs."  
  
Once Katherine had left, Jack took Karen's arm and led her over to a rocking bench that was placed in front of the big bay window. It was a different bench than the one in Elizabeth's room, and it was painted white, as was the rest of the furniture in the room. "Home at last," he said as they sat down, Elizabeth on his lap.  
  
"I know, it's so nice," Karen said, running her fingers through Elizabeth's hair.  
  
They sat in silence in the new room, for a long time until Grace came upstairs to bring them all back down to the small party she and Will had thrown for them.  
  
~~~  
  
After everyone had left, Jack changed Elizabeth into her pajamas and then carried her over to Sophia's bedroom where Karen was just finishing feeding the baby.  
  
"Is she all ready for bed?" Karen asked, kissing Jack as he came up to her.  
  
"Yep, just needs to say good night to her sister," Jack said.  
  
Elizabeth immediately gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and then giggled when Sophia tried to grab her hands.  
  
"Sweet dreams honey," Karen said, giving Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek. "Night."  
  
Jack smiled and said, "I'll come back once I put her to bed."  
  
"I'll wait for you poodle, don't worry," Karen said.  
  
Leaving the room, Jack shifted Elizabeth to his other arm and said, "I hope your sister won't wake you up tonight. I know she'll wake up me." He walked to Elizabeth's crib and then set her down in it. "Good night little one," he said, smiling down at her as he covered her with a blanket. He left the room, turning off the lights behind him.  
  
"Quiet Jackie," Karen said when he came back into the room. "She just fell asleep."  
  
Nodding, Jack walked over to Karen and then kissed Sophia's cheek softly. "Night sweetie," he murmured very softly.  
  
Karen smiled and then walked over to the crib. Before setting the baby down in it, she kissed the top of Sophia's head. "Sweet dreams," she whispered. As she was covering the baby with the blanket, she felt Jack's arms circle her waist.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he whispered into her ear when she had stood up straight.  
  
"I'm okay, a little bit tired, but happy to be back in our home," Karen said softly.  
  
"Our home," Jack said. "God that sounds so great."  
  
Karen giggled a little and said, "We've been calling it that for the past three years poodle."  
  
Jack didn't say anything, but he started to kiss Karen's neck softly. "Come on Kare, let's go so she can sleep," he whispered. When she had turned around, he put his arm around her waist and they walked to their room.  
  
"It's going to be so nice to sleep in a normal bed again," Karen said when Jack closed the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, my back has been killing me for the last couple of days," Jack said.  
  
"I love you Jackie," Karen said, hurrying over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Love you Karebear," Jack responded. He then hugged Karen tightly and they kissed passionately for a long time.  
  
"Ugh, I wish we could make love!" Karen said, annoyed.  
  
"Three weeks'll go by like nothing Kare," Jack said, kissing her cheek. He then let go of her and then lifted her into his arms. "We'll be busy with our daughters to notice what day it is."  
  
Karen sighed and leaned her head against his. "I can't wait until then though, I miss you so much poodle," she said as he set her on their bed.  
  
When Karen stood up, he asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Jackie, I'm not sleeping in my good Prada blouse," Karen said, kissing his lips. "I'm going to go change."  
  
"I guess I should too," Jack said, looking down at his shirt. "You bought this for me a couple of years ago, don't wanna get it wrinkled."  
  
When they returned to their bed, both of them in their pajamas, Karen immediately went to Jack, kissing him ardently.  
  
"Kare," Jack said a little breathlessly as she started to kiss his cheeks and mouth tenderly. "If you don't stop, and don't think I don't want you to, but if you don't I'm going to have to take a very long and very cold shower."  
  
Sighing, Karen pulled away with a final kiss on his lips. "I don't want to risk making my big strong man sick," she said, smiling up at him. "I'll stop."  
  
Jack hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go to sleep," he said, leading her to the bed.  
  
Once they were under the covers, Karen rested her head on Jack's chest and sighed. "Good night poodle, I love you," she said in a contented tone of voice.  
  
"I love you too Karebear," Jack responded, holding her closely. "Night."  
  
They fell asleep soon after that, happy and content to be at home with both their daughters safe asleep in their beds close by them. And pleased that they were still so deeply in love with each other. 


	47. Chapter Forty Seven: The Nearness of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. Chapter title is a song title by Norah Jones.  
  
Chapter Forty-Seven  
The Nearness of You  
  
The next two weeks after Karen and Sophia came home from the hospital passed by very quickly for the extended McFarland family.  
  
Like Jack had predicted, he and Karen were too busy with their daughters during the day. They didn't go out too often, only to go for lunch once in a while and one time Jack took Karen out for a quick dinner.  
  
One day, after two weeks, Karen and Jack were in Elizabeth's room, watching as their older daughter played with her stuffed dog next to Sophia, who was sleeping on a blanket.  
  
"Jackie," Karen said, breaking the silence of the room.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, sounding half asleep.  
  
Karen giggled and asked, "Were you going to take a nap?"  
  
"I felt like it," Jack responded, rubbing his eye. "I'm awake now though. What did you want Kare?"  
  
"I called your mom yesterday," Karen said, glancing at her husband.  
  
"Oh yeah? Why?" Jack asked a little suspiciously.  
  
"You don't want her to see her second granddaughter?" Karen asked incredulously.  
  
"I thought you called her to tell her to come for a visit," Jack said. Before Karen could respond to that, he then said, "For no reason though, not to see Sophie."  
  
"Poodle, you are losing your mind," Karen said. "Either that or you need to get more sleep."  
  
"Never mind Kare, tell me what my mom said when you talked to her," Jack said.  
  
"Well, she said she wants to come tomorrow so she can see Sophie and Ebie," Karen said. "She's coming at noon, so we'll be having lunch with her too I guess."  
  
"Okay, let's just hope she doesn't end up staying for the week," Jack said, making a face.  
  
"Jackie, that's horrible," Karen said, hitting him gently on the shoulder and laughing. "That's your own mother you're talking about."  
  
"So, I'm sure you'd feel the same way about your mom," Jack said, instantly regretting his words the moment he said them.  
  
Karen's smile fell and she got up from the window seat where she and Jack had been sitting. "That's true Jack, but I wouldn't have to worry about her coming to visit, because she's not," she said, sitting on the floor next to Elizabeth. "She won't be coming back here ever." She pulled Elizabeth into her arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Kare," Jack said, sitting down next to her. "I wasn't really thinking when I said that." He put his hand on her shoulder and put his other hand on her cheek, turning her head so she was looking at him. "I'm very sorry Kare," he said again.  
  
"I know Jackie, I forgive you," Karen said, smiling at him. She leaned closer to him and they managed to kiss for a few moments before Sophia started to move on her blanket.  
  
Jack pulled away from Karen and picked up the baby as she opened her eyes. "Good morning sweetie," he said, holding her in one arm, supporting her head carefully.  
  
Sophia gurgled before she smiled and waved her arms around, her blue eyes wide and solemn.  
  
Giggling, Elizabeth held out her stuffed dog and let her sister grab it tightly.  
  
"Good girl Ebie," Karen said, kissing her forehead. "Always share with your sister."  
  
"I never thought I'd hear you say the word share," Jack said, smiling.  
  
"I said for her to share with her sister," Karen said, smirking. "That's a different thing from sharing with others."  
  
"Yeah, because I would hate to have two daughters who never got along," Jack said. "That would drive me; us; crazy."  
  
Rosario walked into the room and said, "Miss Katherine is here for lunch."  
  
"Oh good," Karen said, standing up with Elizabeth in her arms. "Is she in the dinning room?" When Rosario nodded, Karen then said, "Take Sophie and watch her while we eat lunch."  
  
Jack kissed Sophia's cheek and then handed her to Rosario. He then followed his wife out of the room and then down to the dinning room where Katherine was waiting for them.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day at twelve, Karen, Jack and their girls were waiting in the living room for Jack's mother to arrive.  
  
Jack was looking out one of the windows, not watching for his mother, but looking at the park. "I wish my mom hadn't come today," he said. "I would have taken you to the park."  
  
"I'm sure you would have Jackie," Karen said from the armchair she was sitting on. She smiled at him and adjusted the blanket wrapped around Sophia.  
  
The doorbell rang just then and Jack turned from the window and said, "I'll go open the door." He walked out of the living room and into the foyer to the front door. He opened it and smiled. "Hi mom," he said.  
  
"Oh, hello Jack! It's great to see you," Judith said hugging him tightly.  
  
"It's great to see you," Jack said when they separated. "So, want to see your granddaughters?"  
  
"Of course dear, where are they?" Judith answered as he led her to the living room.  
  
Karen stood up from her chair and said, "Hello Judith."  
  
"Hello Karen," Judith said, going over to her and kissing her cheek. "Is this little Sophia?"  
  
"Yes, this is her," Karen said, smiling over at Jack. She then handed Judith the baby carefully, straightening the blanket a little bit.  
  
"She's beautiful," Judith said softly after studying her little granddaughter for a while. "She's got your hair and eyes Jackie."  
  
Elizabeth in the meantime had gotten off the couch she had been sitting on. She walked over to Karen and pulled on her skirt a few times. "Mama, up, up!" she cried when Karen didn't seem to notice her.  
  
"Alright honey, hold on," Karen said, smiling. She kneeled down and picked up Elizabeth. "Say hi to your grandma Ebie," she said.  
  
"Hi," Elizabeth said, waving her hand at Judith. She giggled and then wrapped her arms around Karen's neck, hiding her face.  
  
"Elizabeth is gorgeous too," Judith said. "Here Jackie, take the baby. I want to hold my other granddaughter now." When Jack had taken Sophia, she took Elizabeth from Karen. "How is she getting along with her sister?" she asked.  
  
"They're great, we haven't had any fights between them," Jack answered as he put Sophia in the little bassinet that had been brought into the room. "Why don't you sit down," he said as he sat on the couch with Karen.  
  
Judith sat in an armchair and smiled. "What have you got there Elizabeth?" she asked, touching the little girl's stuffed dog.  
  
"Dog," Elizabeth said. She squirmed a little bit and then held her hands out towards Jack. "Dada!"  
  
"Here Jackie, better take her before she cries," Judith said, giving him Elizabeth to him. "Karen, how is your sister Katherine doing now?" she then asked.  
  
"She's good, she got married I think I told you," Karen answered, holding one of Elizabeth's hands. "And they're doing great."  
  
"Is she feeling better after loosing the baby she had?" Judith asked.  
  
"She was going to have twins," Jack said gently.  
  
"Oh my, twins? How awful," Judith said.  
  
Karen nodded. "She was extremely depressed but she's improved and happier now," she said.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that afternoon, Judith took the paper bag she had brought with her and started to pull presents out of it. "I brought the four of you some gifts," she said. "This is for you Jackie," she handed him the gift and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations on Sophia."  
  
"Thanks mom," Jack said. He tore the paper off the box and then took off the lid. "This is nice," he said, looking up at Judith. He pulled a blue sweater out and studied it. "Thank you mom."  
  
"You're welcome dear," Judith said as Jack stood up and hugged her. "Here Karen, I bought this for you, to celebrate Sophia's birth," she said as she gave Karen a smaller box wrapped with paper.  
  
"You didn't have to do that Judith," Karen said, handing Elizabeth, who had been sitting on her lap, to Jack. She then unwrapped it and opened the lid. "What is this?" she asked, pulling out a silver covered book.  
  
"A photo album," Judith said, smiling. "There's another one under there. Those are albums for Elizabeth's and Sophia's baptisms."  
  
"Oh, they're pretty," Karen said, opening the album she was holding. "I'll have to put the pictures in right away."  
  
"When is Sophia going to be baptized?" Judith asked.  
  
"We're not sure yet," Jack said. "But don't worry mom, she will be," he then said when Judith opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"Good, at least you're going to actually do it," Judith said, smiling. "Now, I have a gift for little Elizabeth. Will she be able to unwrap it?"  
  
"I'll help her if she needs it," Karen said, taking the present from Judith. "Here honey," she said to Elizabeth who was still on Jack's lap. She helped the little girl take off the wrapping paper and then opened the box.  
  
"That's beautiful mom," Jack said when he saw what the present was.  
  
Karen lifted up a small dress and asked, "Is this for Sophie's baptism?"  
  
"Yes, I thought you might not get a white dress for Elizabeth," Judith said. "I thought she and her sister should wear the same colors that day."  
  
"Say thank you Ebie," Jack said to his daughter.  
  
Elizabeth had to be prodded a couple more times before she finally said, "Thak 'ou." She giggled and hugged her father.  
  
"This is for Sophia," Judith said, pulling out a small scarf. "I didn't get a chance to put it in a box and wrap it."  
  
"That's alright mom," Jack said.  
  
"Well, I need to go," Judith said. She waited for Jack and Karen to stand up and then hugged Elizabeth who was being held by Jack. "Thank you for letting me see my granddaughters," she said as she hugged Jack and then Karen.  
  
"We'll let you know when we'll baptize Sophie," Jack said.  
  
Judith nodded and walked over to the bassinet and leaned down to kiss Sophia's cheek gently. "I'll talk to you both later," she said as Jack led her to the foyer. "Good bye Karen, Elizabeth."  
  
"Good bye Judith, thanks again" Karen called. When the two had left the penthouse, Karen picked up the dress Elizabeth had got. "Well honey, you're very lucky," she said to Elizabeth who was sitting next to her. "Your grandmother has great taste in clothes."  
  
"That wasn't so bad," Jack said as he walked into the room. "We got some nice gifts."  
  
"She's really nice Jackie," Karen said, smiling up at him.  
  
Jack grinned and then picked up Elizabeth so he could sit down. "It was nice having a visitor, but I'm glad it's just the four of us now," he said, sitting next to Karen. "I love you Kare," he said, kissing her temple.  
  
"I love you too poodle," Karen said, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
They sat like that, cuddled on the couch until Sophia woke up, quiet and happy to be with each other.  
  
~~~  
  
On the last day of November, Jack and Karen dropped off their daughters at Katherine and Edward's penthouse.  
  
"Thank you for taking them Kath," Karen said as she gave Sophia to Theo, Amber and Patrick's nanny.  
  
"It's nothing Kare," Katherine said. She waited for her sister and brother in law to say good night to their children. "You can pick them up whenever you want to tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Thanks again Kath," Karen said, hugging her sister tightly. "What are you doing tonight though?"  
  
"Edward and I are going out to see a movie," Katherine answered. "But don't worry, Theo is staying overnight to keep and eye on all the children."  
  
"Come on Kare, let's go and get ready," Jack said, taking his wife's arm. "See you tomorrow Kat."  
  
"Bye," Karen called quickly as she left the penthouse behind Jack.  
  
"Ma," Patrick said, coming into the foyer. "Why did you lie to Auntie Karen about you and Da going out?"  
  
"Never mind," Katherine said, turning to him. "You can't really understand what's going on." She took his hand and led him up the stairs. "Let's go and play with your cousins until your father and sister return."  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Katherine was in the living room with her children and her nieces, watching them play. She was reading a book, but also glancing over them once in a while to make sure they were all okay. She had lied about going out with her husband; she and Edward hadn't gone out for months now, since he was working more and more at the firm. Katherine didn't mind, she enjoyed spending her evenings with the children. Also, she had managed to curb her cutting, only doing so once every week as compared to once almost every day.  
  
Katherine saved her page with a bookmark and then stood up from her armchair. "Alright you guys, it's time for Ebie and Sophie to go to sleep," she said, kneeling down and picking up the baby. "I'm going to put them to bed, you two play nicely okay?"  
  
"We will Mummy," Amber said. "Come on Patrick; let's go play some video games!"  
  
Walking out of the living room, Katherine went up the stairs slowly, watching Elizabeth as she climbed up in front of her. "This way Ebie," she said, using her free hand to guide the girl towards the room she and her sister were going to use. Inside, she changed Sophia into her pajamas before placing her in the crib. Once the baby was settled, Katherine got Elizabeth and got her into her pajamas. There was a smaller crib that Katherine had intended to use for the twins, but now it was where Elizabeth would sleep that night.  
  
"I promise I'll take you and your sister and your cousins to the park tomorrow morning," Katherine said as she was putting Elizabeth in the crib. "Good night Ebie." She leaned down and kissed her niece's forehead. She checked on Sophia one more time before leaving the room and closing the lights behind her. Katherine walked to the staircase and was surprised to see her husband in the foyer, a woman standing next to him.  
  
"I wasn't sure what to do Katherine," Edward said apologetically as she started down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing here Lois?" Katherine asked, a little angrily, going over to her mother.  
  
"I told you when I saw you last time, I have a friend in the city who's keep an eye on you and Kiki-" Lois started to say.  
  
"Her name is Karen," Katherine snapped.  
  
"He told me that she had another baby," Lois said, her voice sounding angry now. "I waited until my friend told me my granddaughters were with you. And I came so I could see Elizabeth and the baby."  
  
"What makes you so sure I'm going to let you see them?" Katherine asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I think that I have some right to see them Katherine," Lois said, angrily.  
  
"Come on Katherine," Edward said, going over to his wife. "Just let her see them for a few minutes at least."  
  
Katherine uncrossed her arms and sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll let you see them, but only for ten minutes and then you leave," she said. Turning, she walked back to the staircase and went to the second floor.  
  
Lois followed her daughter quickly into one of the spare bedrooms of the penthouse. She was about to turn on the lights in the room as it was dark, but Katherine stopped her.  
  
"I just put them to sleep," she said. "You'll have to make do without the lights."  
  
"Fine," Lois said, walking over to the larger crib. She peered down into it and smiled at the little baby laying there. "Hello there cutie," she said, reaching down. "She's awake Katherine," she said when she noticed her daughter's expression grow angry. "She looks a lot like her sister," Lois then said, turning her attention back to her granddaughter. "What did they name her?"  
  
"Sophia Madeline," Katherine said, walking to the other side of the crib.  
  
"Sophia Madeline McFarland," Lois said slowly. "Pretty name." She brushed Sophia's cheek with her finger and then stood up. "And Elizabeth is in that crib?"  
  
"Yes," Katherine said, straitening the blanket that was covering Sophia.  
  
Lois walked over to the other crib and said, "Hi Elizabeth, you've gotten very big since the last time I saw you."  
  
Elizabeth, who was still awake, sat up and held onto her stuffed dog tightly.  
  
"My god, it's like looking at Ki- I mean Karen when she was a baby," Lois said, running a hand over Elizabeth's hair. "Except for the eyes of course."  
  
"I think you should go now," Katherine said. "They need their sleep." She helped Elizabeth lay down again and covered her. "Come on," she said to Lois shortly, walking out of the room.  
  
"Katherine, why are you so angry at me?" Lois said as Katherine opened the door to the penthouse.  
  
"I thought my sister asked you not to come back," Katherine said, closing the door.  
  
"To see her, you didn't mention anything about that applying to you," Lois said. "Besides, I'm your mother and we've only just found each other. Don't you want to get to know me?"  
  
Katherine laughed. "I know about you plenty, Kare is a very informative source," she said. "And I don't want to have anything to do with you, lest you recruit me for one of your bloody scams or cons."  
  
Lois' mouth dropped open in surprise. She wanted to say something to reprimand her daughter, but was at a loss for words. "So you don't want me to come back to see you either?" she managed to ask a few moments later.  
  
"That's right," Katherine said. She opened the front door of the penthouse again and said, "Please leave."  
  
"Good bye Katherine," Lois said as she walked out to the hallway.  
  
"Oh, you may want to have a care in the lobby," Katherine said. "Jack and Kare went out and they'll probably be coming back this time. I would hate to think of what Karen might do if she knows you saw their children."  
  
Lois was about to go to the elevators when she thought of something. "Why are you so supportive of your sister?" she asked. "Why are you on her side when she led you to attempt suicide-"  
  
Katherine slapped her mother's cheek. "Never talk about that," she hissed. "I've learned why Karen didn't accept me as her sister then. Because she was afraid I was exactly like you."  
  
"You-you-" Lois said, holding her hand over her cheek.  
  
"Go, before I do something else much worse then slap you," Katherine said. She turned and walked back into the penthouse. She closed the door and then leaned against it.  
  
"I'm sorry," a voice said in front of her.  
  
Katherine looked up and saw it was Edward. "Oh god," she said, running to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and started crying. "I just slapped my own mother," she said.  
  
"Oh Katherine, she must have deserve it," Edward said soothingly. "And besides, would you rather be against Karen?"  
  
"No, no I love my sister," Katherine said, trying to control her tears.  
  
"I doubt she'll come back now," Edward said. "So don't worry about it love. Why don't we go and watch our children while they race around the world?"  
  
"Alright," Katherine said, sniffling. She and Edward then walked to the TV room where Amber and Patrick were playing with their video games.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack and Karen entered the lobby of the building their penthouse was in. They had just finished eating dinner, and the both of them were anxious to get to their bedroom.  
  
As they walked over to the elevators, Karen thought she saw a woman who looked remarkably like her mother. She turned back and saw that it was her mother. "Jackie, she's here," Karen said, turning to her husband.  
  
"Who?" Jack asked as Karen stopped him.  
  
"My mom," she hissed. "She's sitting in that chair over next to the fountain."  
  
Looking over to where Karen was pointing, Jack saw that she was right. "It is her," he said. He was surprised when Karen started walking towards Lois. "Whoa, wait Kare, what are you doing?" he asked, grabbing her arm.  
  
"I want to know what the hell she's doing her," Karen said. "I told her to never come around me- She found out about Sophie, that's why she's here."  
  
"Kare, just- Kare!" Jack said, trying to get his wife's attention. "Listen to me; she could be here for any reason. But it doesn't matter right now."  
  
Karen looked towards her mother.  
  
"Look at me Kare," Jack said, cupping her face in his hands. "Forget about her, because she doesn't matter. It's supposed to be me and you tonight, remember?"  
  
"You're right," Karen said softly, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry Jackie, let's just go home now."  
  
Jack nodded and kissed her lips softly. They then walked over to the elevators, and he looked back one time to see Lois was leaving the building.  
  
When they got to their penthouse, Karen immediately led Jack up the stairs and to their bedroom. "It's been forever," she said when she turned to him.  
  
"It felt like it was longer then that," Jack said, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her deeply for a long time. When they separated to breathe, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.  
  
Once she was lying down on the mattress, Karen reached up and took off Jack's tie and jacket. "Come here poodle," she said seductively. When he was sitting on the bed next to her, Karen sat up and kissed him fervently. While doing so, she flipped him down onto the mattress.  
  
"Kare," Jack said when they had pulled apart. "You know it's going to be hard for me to undress you when you're on top."  
  
"Oh honey, you're not going to undress me yet," Karen said, straddling him. She then started to unbutton his shirt, leaning down and placing soft kisses on his skin that was exposed.  
  
Jack shivered a little and watched his wife take the shirt off with some help from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, intending to kiss her deeply.  
  
Smiling, Karen only allowed Jack a short kiss before she pulled away from him. She then moved down and covered his left nipple with her mouth running her tongue around it slowly, causing Jack to groan slightly. When she continued down his body, she placed a kiss on the nipple and then kissed her way down his stomach.  
  
When Karen reached his trousers, she unbuttoned the fly and then pulled down the zipper, moving off of his legs. "Help me here poodle," she said as she started pulling the trousers off of him. When they were off, Karen ran her hand over the bulge covered by his boxers. She smirked when Jack hissed slightly and then rubbed it with her fingers a few times. She then crawled up to his face and kissed Jack hungrily, pressing her body down on his erection.  
  
"Oh my god Kare," Jack gasped, pulling away from the kiss. "You're going to kill me."  
  
"I would never do that Jackie," Karen said, kissing his cheek. She sat up, straddling him again. "I'm going to make you swear tonight poodle," she said looking at him, her eyes glinting devilishly.  
  
Jack could feel his body shudder involuntarily, he knew that he was in for a lot of pleasure tonight, and he couldn't wait for it.  
  
Karen moved so she could take off Jack's boxers and then did so quickly. She then started to kiss her way up his right leg, biting and nipping the skin sometimes. When she reached his upper leg, she started to suck on the skin near the inside there.  
  
"What a tease," Jack said, sitting up on his elbows. "You're not making me swear yet though."  
  
"Don't worry Jackie," Karen said, pulling away slightly. "You will in a few minutes." She glanced up at him and then ran her fingers around his member, brushing it with her nails lightly.  
  
"Oh...I could be...wrong then," Jack groaned slightly, laying back.  
  
"You have no idea how wrong you are," Karen said, smirking. She then started to use her fingers, moving them up and down the engorged shaft a few times. Finally she bent down and took his member into her mouth.  
  
Breathing harshly, Jack sat up on his elbows again so he could watch Karen. He felt his heart start to beat faster and faster until he lay down and cried out as he achieved his release ten minutes later.  
  
Karen moved up to his stomach and kissed his stomach a few times before sitting up and straddling him yet again. "You didn't swear Jackie," she said, pretending to sound disappointed.  
  
"I...I'll do that later baby, I promise," Jack said, closing his eyes and licking his lips as he tried to recover. A few minutes later, when his heart had slowed down, he opened his eyes and said, "I love you Kare."  
  
"I love you too poodle," Karen responded. She reached down and started to stroke his member until it became erect again.  
  
"Wait, Kare...wait, you don't have to do that again," Jack moaned.  
  
"Oh, but honey I want to," Karen said. Before he could say anything, she moved down and took him into her mouth once again.  
  
Jack wanted to stop Karen, he wanted to undress her and then make love to her like crazy, but obviously she was making him wait for that. He moaned and gasped out Karen's name when he reached his edge some time later. Once Karen had released him, he sat up and grabbed her arms, pulling her to him. He pressed his lips to hers roughly, sucking in her lower lip and making it swollen.  
  
Karen sighed and moaned as Jack moved from her lips to her neck. She put her hand on the back of his head as he continued down.  
  
Stopping at the edge of her blouse, Jack gently pushed Karen back and then buried his face into her cleavage. He flicked out his tongue and licked the sweat that had gathered in between Karen's breasts while she had gone down on him before. He lifted his head and then started to unbutton the shirt, only undoing the first two so her breasts were literally bursting out of her blouse and bra.  
  
"Oh Jackie," Karen murmured, her voice thick with desire. She took his hands and then slipped them down her bra so he was holding her breasts.  
  
"You're so beautiful," Jack muttered, bending down and kissing the tops of her breasts a few times. He then sat back up and returned to unbuttoning the blouse. He pulled it off and then quickly undid Karen's bra. Before he even threw it onto the floor, his mouth was on top of her left nipple, sucking the breast eagerly.  
  
Karen smiled and started to stroke Jack's hair, feeling her breathing grow a little more uneven.  
  
Once her left nipple was rigid, Jack moved to the right one, teasing it with his tongue. He smiled at Karen's gasps and then kissed her breast before sitting up. He unzipped her skirt on the side and then took it off, along with her panties. He sat there for a long while, staring at his wife's naked body.  
  
"Jackie?" Karen said questioningly.  
  
Shaking his head, Jack kissed her bellybutton, letting his hand roam down further on her body. He pulled her legs open and then slid two fingers into Karen.  
  
"Oooh," Karen hissed lightly.  
  
"I love you Kare," Jack said as he moved down. He then moved his fingers from her and placed his mouth on her, working on pleasuring her with his tongue.  
  
"Faster Jackie, please," Karen moaned, arching her body slightly.  
  
Jack sped up a little bit and then brought his hand back over, using his fingers along with his tongue.  
  
"Oh!" Karen said as she felt his fingers stroking her together with his tongue. She closed her eyes tightly and then shuddered as she reached her release, screaming out Jack's name over and over and arching her body upwards. When she was lying back on the mattress, she looked up at her husband and said, "If you do that again, I'll kick your ass, and not in a good way either."  
  
"Okay," Jack said as he sat up. "Then what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Get in me Jackie, now," Karen said firmly.  
  
Smiling, Jack bent down and kissed her ardently, his body a foot above her. When he pulled away, he laughed at Karen's annoyed expression and then took her hair out of its bun, fanning her locks on the pillow. Finally, he lowered himself down to her body and stopped when his member brushed against her entrance.  
  
"God, do you need help or something," Karen said, obviously irritated. She reached down and guided his member into her a little bit. She groaned at the feeling and moved her hands so they were on his shoulders.  
  
Jack turned his head and kissed Karen's left wrist softly as he continued to slide into her. He moaned at the friction as he was finally sheathed inside her. "You okay?" he asked, looking down at Karen.  
  
"Fine, but if you don't move, I won't be," Karen gasped out.  
  
"Yeah, I won't be either," Jack said. He kissed her lips softly and then suddenly pulled out of her all the way.  
  
"Jackie, what the h-" Karen was about to say when he thrust into her quickly. "Oh god!" she cried in surprise and pleasure.  
  
Jack smiled and then started to thrust in and out of her, going faster and faster until he and Karen settled on a rhythm. He closed his eyes and then buried his face into her hair, his moans muffled by the pillow.  
  
A while later, Karen reached her edge first, gripping the skin on Jack's shoulders tightly. "Oh Jackie, I...oh god, JACK!" she screamed as she climaxed around him.  
  
At that same moment, Jack hit his peak and pulled away from Karen's hair. "I love you so much...oooh KARE!" he yelled huskily as he climaxed. When he was done, he let himself down onto her breasts, trying to breathe normally. "I missed that... a lot," he said.  
  
"I love you too Jackie," Karen said, smiling at him even though he couldn't see her.  
  
They rested for about twenty minutes before Karen started to move around underneath him.  
  
"What is it?" Jack said, lifting his head up.  
  
"Get off of me and I'll show you," Karen said. When he had moved, she sat up and was about to move past him when Jack grabbed her waist.  
  
"I wanna fuck you like this first before we do anything else," Jack said. He helped her open her legs and then set her down on his lap so he entered her once again.  
  
Karen sighed with pleasure as she started to move up and down on him. Before he could start sucking on her breast, she turned his head up so he was looking at her. She kissed him passionately for a long time before letting him go.  
  
Jack caught his breath before he when to Karen's left breast, kissing it and sucking on the skin around the nipple. He then moved his mouth up and enveloped the nipple in his mouth and lolled his tongue around it.  
  
Gasping harshly, Karen gripped the back of his neck a little more tightly as she felt her body reaching its peak. When Jack bit down on her nipple a little roughly, she cried out his name and climaxed.  
  
A second later, Jack reached his edge and climaxed, moaning with Karen's left nipple in his mouth.  
  
The two of them collapsed down to the mattress, breathing unevenly, but still aroused.  
  
"Kare, do you want to-" Jack started to say.  
  
"Shh poodle," Karen said, putting her finger on his lips. She then got off of him and stretched her arms above her head. She noticed Jack staring at her and she giggled a little. "What?" she asked.  
  
"They're very perky aren't they?" Jack said, sitting up and putting his mouth on her right breast.  
  
"Stop it Jackie," Karen said, hitting his shoulders playfully. "It's my turn now." She kissed his lips and then got down on her hands and knees in front of him.  
  
"I am the luckiest man in the world," Jack said, running his hands over Karen's ass. He moved closer to her and then teased her entrance with his fingers for a few moments, making her moan. "I love you Kare," he said, getting on his knees. Without any more delays, he entered her in one swift movement.  
  
They both cried out slightly as Karen was still a little tight around Jack.  
  
"I love you Jackie," Karen cried out as he started to thrust in and out of her. She put her forehead down on the bed sheets as sweat broke out on her body.  
  
Jack felt his fingers slip on Karen's hips and said, "Kare, go down on the mattress."  
  
"A-are you sure Jackie?" Karen asked, biting back a moan. When he groaned out yes, she let her body slide down on the bed and put her arms up next her head.  
  
Not even bothering with a constant speed or rhythm, Jack thrust in and out of her frantically. He bit the skin on her shoulder and licked the sweat on her back, moaning deliriously.  
  
A half-hour hour later, Karen lifted her head up and mumbled, "Kiss me poodle."  
  
Jack complied and they kissed deeply for only a few seconds since they needed to keep breathing.  
  
When they pulled apart, Karen felt her body tighten around Jack's member and she cried out as she climaxed. She buried her face in the cool sheets a few minutes later, thinking that she was done. When she felt a second orgasm rip through her, she lifted her head and screamed out Jack's name.  
  
Jack meanwhile was climaxing himself, yelling Karen's name and swearing profanely. He was surprised when he felt himself continue to climax and was also surprised the same thing was happening to Karen.  
  
The two of them spent almost two minutes climaxing, moaning and crying out incoherently. When they were both finally spent, they lay in the same position, trying to regain their composure.  
  
"Kare?" Jack asked once he could breathe again.  
  
"I'm fine," Karen quickly responded.  
  
"That...that was...wow," Jack said. He kissed Karen's shoulder gently and then pulled out of her slowly.  
  
Karen sighed with a little disappointment when he was out of her and then turned over in the bed so she could look at him.  
  
They stayed liked that for a long time, just staring at each other.  
  
Jack moved about forty minutes later saying, "Can I fuck you one more time before we get some sleep?  
  
"Of course," Karen said, smiling. She quickly sat up and moved to the top of the bed. Before she lay down, she turned to Jack and asked, "You want me to be on top?"  
  
"Uh-uh, my turn," Jack said, pushing her down softly on the mattress. Once she was settled, he lowered his body onto hers and then entered her slowly, stopping once in a while.  
  
Karen sighed when he finally finished entering her. She looked up at him as he started to thrust in and out of her and she suddenly got an idea. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "Open your eyes poodle," she commanded.  
  
Jack, who was grunting as he thrust, opened his eyes in surprise and groaned in pleasure as he started down at Karen's eyes. "There...aren't enough words...to describe how beau- beautiful you are," he said as he stared at her.  
  
"Oh, oh Jackie! JACK!" Karen screamed as she suddenly climaxed around him.  
  
Moaning, Jack thrust one more time before he reached his edge, not closing his eyes for a second. Staring into Karen's eyes he groaned as he climaxed deep inside of her. "God, Kare...oh! KARE!" When he was finally sated, he let his body collapse on top of Karen's and he mumbled, "I don't think I can move."  
  
"That's okay, you're fine right there," Karen said, smiling.  
  
Jack lifted his head up and said, "Sleep a little?"  
  
"Yep," Karen said. She pulled his lips to hers and they kissed for a long time.  
  
"Night Karebear," Jack said, resting his head on her breasts again. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.  
  
Karen smiled and gently stroked Jack's head as he slept. She loved it when they ended up sleeping like this, limbs tangled together and he still deep inside of her. She shifted a little and then sighed contentedly before closing her eyes and joining Jack in her dreams. 


	48. Chapter Forty Eight: A Month of Holidays

A/N: Thank you to Angelica88, I hope you'll continue to review this story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The song in this chapter is 'The Nearness of You' by Norah Jones which I don't own.  
  
Chapter Forty-Eight  
A Month of Holidays  
  
On the fifth of December, Karen walked into Grace's office at twelve forty-five. "Hello Grace," she said to her boss as she went to where her sister was sitting. "How are you doing Kath?"  
  
"Fine Kare," Katherine said, kissing her sister's cheek. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to come and see you," Karen said, grinning. "And, Jackie and I are taking you and your husband out to lunch today."  
  
"Oh, that's very kind of you," Katherine said. "But I can't go out; I've too much work to get done."  
  
"Kat, you and Eddie haven't gone out to eat for a long time now," Grace said. "You should go."  
  
"How can I when I've these apartment sketches to finalize and then I have to start the Shepard loft," Katherine said to Grace.  
  
"I'll look at what you've got and then try to add some stuff for you," Grace said.  
  
Katherine looked at her boss and then at her sister. "Alright I'll go," she said, standing up. She handed a file to Grace and then followed her sister out of the office after grabbing her coat, purse and scarf.  
  
"I want to talk to you Kath," Karen said once they were in the limo on the way to the restaurant.  
  
"What about Kare?" Katherine asked, glancing out the window at the stores they were passing.  
  
"How is your relationship with Eddie going?" Karen asked.  
  
"It's as well as it can be," Katherine answered, looking at her sister. She saw that Karen wanted to say more, but she spoke before Karen could say anything. "Leave it be Kare, what's going on with me and Edward will stay between me and my husband," she said gently.  
  
"I just don't want to see you guys split up," Karen said, reaching out and taking Katherine's hand.  
  
"Why would you care about that?" Katherine asked, looking at Karen in surprise.  
  
"I know that you and Eddie are very much in love with each other, no matter what's happened to you guys," Karen said.  
  
"Thank you for being so concerned," Katherine said distractedly. She slid her hand out of her sister's grip and then moved to the other side of the limo.  
  
Karen watched her for a few moments and then realized that her sister must be involved with someone else. She wanted to ask her about it, but knew Katherine wouldn't say anything to her. Sighing, Karen leaned back against the seat and tried to take her mind off of her sister's possible affair by thinking about what she and Jack planned to do the next day.  
  
~~~  
  
At Delmonico's, Katherine and Karen were led into a private dining room where Jack and Edward were waiting for them.  
  
"I see you got Kat," Jack said, smiling at his wife.  
  
"And I'm surprised you convinced Edward to come," Katherine said, smiling at her husband. She walked over to the seat next to him and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm glad that you came," she whispered as Jack and Karen kissed hello at the other side of the table.  
  
Edward smiled tenderly at her and squeezed her hand softly. "I want to say thank you to the both of you for taking us out for this luncheon," he said as Jack and Karen pulled apart from their kiss.  
  
"Well, I thought that it's been such a long time since we've all gone out," Jack said. "You know, just the four of us."  
  
"It was a great idea Brother Jack," Katherine said, smiling at him.  
  
A waiter came in just then and took their drink orders along with their food orders.  
  
"So what are you working on now?" Edward asked his wife when the waiter had left.  
  
"Well, I'm almost done with the sketches of the Jones' apartment," Katherine said, looking over at Jack and Karen to include them in the conversation too. "I've done the main room and kitchen in a southern antebellum mansion style. And my clients seem to really like it."  
  
"Were you hired to do the whole apartment?" Jack asked as another waiter came in and gave them their drinks.  
  
"No, but I have a feeling they might ask me to do so in the future," Katherine said.  
  
"Have you ever thought about going off on your own Kath?" Karen asked her sister, taking a sip of her wine.  
  
"Never, I prefer to work for Grace then to be on my own," Katherine said. As a way of explaining, she then said, "I'd feel too overwhelmed and scared to do it by myself."  
  
"I'm sure Grace would be happy to hear that," Edward said. "If you opened your own design company, you'd probably put her out of business."  
  
Katherine laughed softly and shook her head.  
  
The food arrived just then and the conversation stopped as the four started to eat.  
  
~~~  
  
"Thank you again for the lunch Kare," Katherine said as she, her sister and Jack were in the limo, going back to Grace's office. Edward had opted to walk back to his and Will's firm since it wasn't that far away.  
  
"You're welcome Kath," Karen said.  
  
"So what are you two planning on doing for your anniversary tomorrow?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Well, we'll be eating at home with Sophia and Elizabeth and-" Jack started to say.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Katherine said, interrupting him. "I thought you were going to leave Ebie and Sophie with me and Edward."  
  
"Not so soon after the last time," Karen said. "You and Eddie aren't their personal babysitters."  
  
"Kare, it's perfectly alright if you leave them with us tomorrow night," Katherine said. "In fact, I insist that you do so."  
  
"Are you sure Kat?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, leave the girls with me and go out and have fun," Katherine said. "It's your anniversary for crying out loud, you need to be alone."  
  
Karen and Jack looked at each other for a long time.  
  
"Okay, we'll drop them off at your place tomorrow evening," Karen said, looking back at her sister.  
  
The limo had stopped in front of the Puck building and Katherine grabbed her purse. "I'll see you both then," she said, kissing her sister's cheek and then Jack's before she got out.  
  
"So what are we going to do tomorrow night since it's just the two of us?" as the limo headed back to the penthouse.  
  
"Well, I think we should go to a restaurant this year," Karen said, thinking. "Why don't you pick one poodle, and then call for reservations."  
  
"You don't want to call? You usually are able to get a reservation no problem," Jack said.  
  
"I want to be surprised Jackie," Karen said, smiling at him.  
  
"Okay, I know where we can go," Jack said, putting his arm around Karen's shoulders. "I'll call as soon as we get home," he said.  
  
Karen smiled and turned to Jack, kissing him on the lips gently.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, at four o'clock, Jack and Karen took Elizabeth and Sophia to Katherine and Edward's. They said good night to their daughters and thanked Katherine again for taking them. Afterwards, they went back to their penthouse so they could get ready for their dinner.  
  
Jack got dressed in a black suit, putting on a dark blue tie last. He walked out into the bathroom and was surprised to see that Karen was sitting on the chez lounge, still dressed in her blouse and pants. "Are you going to wear that?" he asked.  
  
"No honey, I got a new dress for tonight," Karen said. "And I want to surprise you. So go out in the bedroom and wait for me." She ushered him out to the room and then went to her closet, pulling out the dress she had Katherine buy for her at Barneys the week before.  
  
Fifty minutes later, Jack was sitting on the edge of their bed, wondering what was taking Karen so long. He got up and went to the bathroom door, knocking on it. "Kare, are you ready yet?" he called out.  
  
"Just a couple more minutes Jackie," Karen said.  
  
Jack turned and then walked over to the nearest window, looking out at the park. He grinned, happy to see that it was snowing now, lightly dusting the street and trees.  
  
Karen opened the bathroom door quietly and stepped into the bedroom. She saw that Jack was at a window. She walked over to him very quietly, and then reached up, covering his eyes with her hands. "I'm all ready poodle," she said. "But I want to make sure I surprise you."  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Jack said.  
  
"Turn around, but make sure you're eyes are closed," Karen said, smiling. When he had done so, she removed her hands from his eyes and then made she was ready. "Alright Jackie, you can look."  
  
Jack opened his eyes eagerly and sucked in a breath of air deeply when he looked at Karen.  
  
She was wearing a long gown that was dark blue, nearly black. It had thin straps and it had a plunging neckline, just barely revealing the top of her breasts. The gown's skirt had folds in it that made it look like the blue there was actually darker then it was. And along the waistline was a thin ribbon that was silver. Karen had put her hair up into a bun, the strand of sapphires and pearls she had worn on their wedding day surrounding it. For jewelry, she wore the earrings, necklace and bracelet set that Jack had given her for Valentine's Day earlier that year.  
  
"Beautiful Kare, you look amazing," Jack said when he could speak again.  
  
"Thank you poodle," Karen said, smiling brightly at him. "Let's go before they give our table away." She looped her arm through his and they went downstairs to get their coats and leave.  
  
~~~  
  
Around ten that night, Jack and Karen left Tavern on the Green, where they had eaten dinner.  
  
Karen immediately started to walk down the path that would take them to where the limo was when Jack stopped her.  
  
"Let's take a little walk before we go back," Jack said.  
  
"In the Park, at night?" Karen asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Just along the edge, not in the middle of the park," Jack said as he helped Karen into her fur coat.  
  
"Well, if it's only for a minute or so Jackie," Karen said, taking his hand and walking with him down another path. "I don't want to get this dress too dirty."  
  
"Of course you don't," Jack said.  
  
They walked down the path for a few minutes, talking about their Christmas plans and what they wanted to buy for their daughters that year.  
  
After a while, Karen shivered and said, "Can we go back now poodle? I'm getting cold."  
  
"Sure Kare," Jack said, leading her back towards the limo.  
  
When they got back to the penthouse and were in their room, Karen said to Jack, "I've got something I want to give you."  
  
"I thought we agreed we didn't have to exchange presents this time," Jack said.  
  
"Oh, it's not really an anniversary gift," Karen said, smiling at him. "It just happened to be the day of our anniversary when I decided to do this." She hurried to the bathroom and disappeared inside.  
  
Jack sighed and then sat down on the bed. He waited for five minutes before taking off his shoes and lying back on the mattress, closing his eyes.  
  
"I hope you're not asleep poodle," Karen said from the bathroom doorway.  
  
"No, just resting my eyes," Jack said, turning his head and looking at her. "Aw Kare, I wanted to undress you tonight," he said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry Jackie," Karen said, walking over to the bed, making sure her robe was tied. "You can do that another night.  
  
Sitting up, Jack reached out to untie the robe when Karen slapped at his hands. "What's that for?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"I'll be doing that," Karen said. She untied the robe and then took it off, tossing it down to the floor. She looked at her husband and almost started laughing at the expression on his face.  
  
"Kare," Jack started to say, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat and then said, "Kare, were you wearing that under your dress tonight?"  
  
Giggling slightly, Karen looked down at her lingerie ensemble she had put on. It was black with tiny blue bows securing the corset on the side, lace covering it and her panties and as usual, her breasts were pushed up high by the corset. "No poodle, but I can tell you like it," she said.  
  
"Um, yeah," Jack said, his voice sounding husky. He reached up so he could take the corset off and Karen once again slapped his hands away.  
  
"You're very grabby tonight Jackie," she said, a smile on her face. She went down on her knees in front of him and said, "Be patient Jackie, I've got a couple of surprises for you." She then took off his jacket and then his tie, throwing them next to her robe and then standing up.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Jack asked, looking a little anxious.  
  
Karen didn't say anything but pulled the bows on the side of her corset, untying them and take it off.  
  
Jack watched, his throat becoming dry and his breathing growing uneven, as Karen stripped her lingerie off in front of him. He was about to grab her waist once again when she stopped him.  
  
"I've wanted to do this again for a very long time," Karen said. She then straddled Jack's lap and then started to dance around very seductively to some music only she heard in her head.  
  
Almost gasping to breathe now, Jack couldn't take his eyes off Karen's body as she gave him a lap dance. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but decided to wait until she told him she wanted him to do so. After a few minutes, he looked up at Karen and was surprised by the lust he saw in her eyes. Giving a little growl of pent up desire; he grabbed her waist and then pulled her to him for an intense and rough kiss.  
  
Karen moaned into Jack's mouth as his tongue rubbed against her own. She had planned on pleasuring Jack before they made love, but she didn't think she could stand that. "Jackie," she whispered breathlessly as he moved from her lips to her breasts. "Fuck me now."  
  
Letting out a low hiss, Jack picked Karen up and put her on the mattress. He then quickly took of his clothes, throwing them to the ground in a hurry. When he was naked, he climbed up on the bed and hovered above Karen, letting his eyes rake her body.  
  
Smiling, Karen reached up and pulled Jack down on her. She kissed his lips gently and then said, "Now Jackie."  
  
Nodding, Jack let his member into Karen slowly, breathing deeply as he did so. When he was fully inside her, he kissed her lips deeply. As he started to thrust in and out of her quickly, he moved his mouth down to her breasts and alternated between the two.  
  
Moaning as she gripped his back, Karen kept her eyes open as Jack thrust into her. When he started to slow down, she nearly screamed. "Don't stop...don't stop," she cried out, her voice thick.  
  
Jack moved from her breasts and then up to her face, staring down at her as he started to use long and slow thrusts. "God Kare, I love you," he gasped out as he felt her near the edge.  
  
"Oh! Oh Jack!" Karen cried out in pleasure a few moments later.  
  
"Fuck Kare, you're so beautiful...so beautiful," Jack whispered as he felt her climax around his member. The next second, his body shuddered and he cried out Karen's name as he climaxed deep inside of her.  
  
When they were both satisfied, Karen cupped his face and kissed him very tenderly. "I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too," Jack said. He suddenly got up and off the bed.  
  
"Poodle, where are you going?" Karen asked, almost whining.  
  
Jack didn't respond, but walked into the bathroom. He went into the bathtub and turned on the hot water.  
  
"Don't forget to add bubbles," Karen said as she came into the tub a few minutes later.  
  
"I won't," Jack said simply. He poured a capful of bubble bath into the water and then turned off the faucet. "Come here," he said to Karen, who was at the other end of the tub.  
  
Treading the water, Karen went over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing up in front of him.  
  
"The only thing I don't like about the bubbles," Jack said in between kissing Karen on the lips. "Is that I can't get to your boobs without getting the bubbles in my mouth."  
  
Karen giggled and then let go of him. "Then let me get out," she said. Before Jack could protest, she went over to the side in front of the window and got out onto the little piece of counter in between the tub and the now curtained window.  
  
"Oh my god," Jack said, watching as Karen brushed the bubbles off her body. "It's like looking at a piece of art," he said, his voice thick with desire again.  
  
"Well, I gave you an opportunity Jackie," Karen said, lying on her back, her head turned towards him. "Are you gonna take advantage of it at all?"  
  
Not wasting a second, Jack hurried over and got out of the tub. He paused briefly to get the bubbles off of himself before turning back to Karen. He lowered himself down to her and let his member brush her entrance before he quickly entered her. With a quick kiss, Jack started to thrust in and out of her, allowing himself to go faster this time. He groaned and then captured her left nipple with his mouth, sucking on it.  
  
Karen moaned as Jack started to suck and then bite her breasts. She got an idea and then lifted her legs up, wrapping then around Jack's waist. She was quickly rewarded with the pleasurable feeling of Jack going deeper inside of her and she moaned once again.  
  
Jack gasped out in surprise as he felt Karen's legs around him, pushing him farther into her. He sped up his thrusts a little more and then bit her right breast a little roughly.  
  
The bite caused Karen to reach her edge, and she climaxed around Jack's member. "Oh...Jackie...Jack..." she moaned huskily, over and over.  
  
Burying his head between Karen's breasts, Jack cried out Karen's name as he himself climaxed inside of her.  
  
They lay there for a long time, waiting until they were rested enough before they moved at all.  
  
"I'm so glad I married you Kare," Jack said, lifting up his head to look at her.  
  
"I'm glad I married you too," Karen said, smiling up at him.  
  
Jack grinned and then lowered his lips to hers, kissing her fervently for a long time.  
  
~~~  
  
Almost three weeks later, everyone gathered at Will and Grace's apartment to have Christmas Eve dinner and exchange gifts.  
  
Zach Bunting had brought over a table since the group wouldn't be able to eat at Will's round table.  
  
"So how are you feeling about asking him Will?" Grace asked her friend as they cooked the dinner in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm a little nervous," Will said, smiling at her. "But I'm ready to ask him."  
  
Grace smiled and kissed Will's cheek. "Hey Kat, why don't you come over here and help Will with the cooking?" she said.  
  
"What's wrong Grace; don't want to help him anymore?" Katherine said as she got up off the couch where she had been talking with Zach and Edward.  
  
"I would rather eat it then help cook it," Grace said, kissing Katherine's cheek as she walked out of the kitchen area.  
  
"Oh, you were doing enough sampling while you were helping me Gracie," Will said as he took the pot of soup off the stove.  
  
Katherine laughed as Grace stuck her tongue out at Will's back. She immediately started chopping up vegetables and asked Will, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"I think Zach and I are going to exchange gifts at his place," Will said as he pulled the roast out of the oven. "And then we're going to my mom's for dinner."  
  
"It sounds like you'll both have fun," Katherine said, smiling at him.  
  
"Hey, is the food ready yet?" Jack asked, coming up to the counter. "We're all starving!"  
  
"It's ready, so go ahead and sit you guys," Will announced to the others.  
  
While everyone walked over to the table to sit, Zach handed Sophia back to Karen. "Where is she going to sit while we eat?" he asked.  
  
"Here Karen," Grace said, pointing to a high chair that was next to a chair. "Katherine brought this one for you to use."  
  
"Thanks Kath," Karen said to her sister as Jack put Elizabeth in a second high chair that was in between his seat and Karen's.  
  
"Alright, dinner is served," Will said, putting out bowls of soup in front of everyone.  
  
~~~  
  
Once dessert had been eaten, Katherine helped Will and Zach to clear the table and then wash the dishes while the others gathered around the Christmas tree.  
  
"Hurry up you guys," Grace said. "We're waiting for you to open up the presents!"  
  
"Okay, okay, we're coming," Will said as he dried his hands on a dish towel.  
  
When he, Katherine and Zach had joined everyone else, the presents were passed out and then opened.  
  
It took almost an hour before everything was opened and the floor was almost covered with wrapping paper.  
  
"A good Christmas this year," Grace said, admiring a pair of shoes Katherine and Edward had given to her.  
  
"I want to say something since the night is almost done," Zach said, standing up. "I'd like to say thank you to you all for allowing me to join you tonight."  
  
"Uh, Zach, I have a gift that I want to give you tonight," Will said a little nervously. When Zach had sat down, Will then said, "I want to ask you, if you'll consider moving in with me."  
  
Zach looked shocked for a second before saying, "You mean move into this apartment?"  
  
"Yeah," Will said. "You don't have to move in if you don't want to you know."  
  
"Will," Zach said, taking Will's hands in his own. "I'd love to move in, but what about Grace, is she alright with this?"  
  
"Don't worry about me Zach," Grace said, smiling. "I bought an apartment and I'm moving out after the New Year."  
  
"Well...I guess I'm moving in then," Zach said, smiling at Will.  
  
"Great!" Will said exuberantly, hugging Zach tightly.  
  
"Gracie," Katherine said a few minutes later. "Where's your new apartment?"  
  
"I bought your old one Kat," Grace said, giggling. "I hope you don't mind if I ask you to help me redecorate the rooms."  
  
"I'd love to, but I see using a European theme with you Gracie, instead of colors," Katherine said, smiling at her.  
  
"I think this is so sweet," Jack said, going over to Will and Zach who had their arms around each other's shoulders. "You've finally got someone who'll mess up this place and annoy you just like Grace does."  
  
"Hey! I never annoyed you," Grace said to Will. She then reached over and slapped Jack's arm slightly.  
  
"Take it easy Grace," Karen said, standing up and going over to Jack. "That's my husband you're hitting."  
  
Jack put his arms around Karen's waist and said, "I think that's our cue to leave Karebear." He gestured to Elizabeth who was being held by Katherine and she was asleep.  
  
"Good because I'm ready to get out of this tiny place," Karen said. "See you all after Christmas," she said to Will, Grace and Zach. "And you sister, you guys be at our place at three."  
  
"Not this year Kare," Katherine said as she handed her niece to Jack. "You're coming to our penthouse."  
  
"Great, we'll be there at three," Jack said as he led Karen to the door. "See you guys later and Merry Christmas." With that, he and Karen, each of them holding one of their daughters, left the apartment and went down to the limo.  
  
~~~  
  
After putting Sophia and Elizabeth to bed, Jack and Karen quickly put out the presents for their daughters underneath the Christmas tree in the living room.  
  
"How many did you get for each of them Kare?" Jack asked as he sat down on the couch, finished with putting out gifts.  
  
"An even number poodle, don't worry," Karen answered. She placed the last present under the tree and then straightened up, surveying the gifts.  
  
"Hey Kare, come here for a second," Jack said, patting his knee.  
  
Karen hurried over to him and sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I like when it's just the two of us," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Mmm, me too," Jack said, running his hand up her thigh and then under her skirt.  
  
"Why don't we go- oh!" Karen began to say. She was surprised when she felt Jack's fingers slip inside her. "You- you want to do that here?" she asked, her voice trembling a little bit.  
  
Jack didn't answer, but continued to move his fingers in and out of her more quickly.  
  
Karen gripped his shoulders as she climaxed a few minutes later. She blindly groped for Jack and then kissed him deeply so her moans would be muffled.  
  
"How'd you like that?" Jack asked, as they pulled apart.  
  
"You need to ask me that question poodle?" Karen said as she got off of Jack's lap. She took his hand and leaned to his ear, whispering, "Let's go to bed Jackie, I want to have some fun."  
  
"Wait Kare," Jack said. "I've got something I want to do, a little early Christmas present for you."  
  
"What is it?" Karen asked eagerly, expecting him to give her a gift. She was surprised when he sat down at the piano.  
  
"It's just a short song I heard the other day Kare," Jack said, knowing that she wanted to make love to him soon. He placed his hands on the keys and then started playing and singing the song.  
  
It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
  
When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams come true  
  
I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you  
  
Jack almost jumped up in the air when he felt Karen's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That was beautiful," Karen said softly. "Thank you for singing it for me poodle."  
  
"I mean every word in there Kare," Jack said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand to his lips. He kissed her palm and then nuzzled it with his cheek.  
  
"Come on Jackie, I want to go make those words come true for you," Karen said seductively. She helped him stand up and together they went to their bedroom, Jack periodically kissing her temple.  
  
When they got to the room, Jack immediately pulled Karen to him as soon as the door was closed and locked behind them. "All I need at night," he said before kissing her gently. "Is you."  
  
Karen smiled and kissed him fervently, walking backwards to the bed. She let herself fall back on the mattress and said, "I'm all yours poodle, every piece of my body is yours."  
  
Jack smiled and reached down, unbuttoning her blouse, he took it off and then her bra. He stared down, literally ogling her breasts and he whispered, "All mine." He leaned down and then started sucking on her breast, fondling the other with his hand and running the fingers around her nipple.  
  
"Oooh, Jackie," Karen moaned slightly. She ran her fingers through his hair while he sucked on her breast for a few minutes. Finally, she lifted his head up and said, "There's more to me than the girls Jackie."  
  
"Sorry Kare, I can't resist 'em," he said, grinning broadly. The smile dropped off his face and he stroked her cheek with his hand. "I love you," he said.  
  
"Love you too Jackie," Karen said. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt before taking it off.  
  
Jack helped Karen sit up then, and settled her on his lap after he had taken the rest of her clothes off. He pulled her to him tightly and smiled. "I love holding you like this," he said.  
  
"So do I poodle," Karen said. She wriggled in his lap and giggled a little as he moaned.  
  
"Okay, I get it, I'll start," Jack said.  
  
Karen got off of his lap and helped him to remove his trousers and then his boxers. She immediately grabbed his member and ran her hand up and down it.  
  
"Oh god Kare," Jack moaned, throwing his head back a little. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you."  
  
"I need to return the favor you did me," Karen said before she moved down, placed her mouth on his member.  
  
Jack moaned and gasped as Karen teased him with her tongue. When she used her fingers too, he threw his head back and yelled incoherently as he climaxed. "You're so good to me Kare," he said when he had recovered enough.  
  
"Good, I wanna give you all the pleasure you deserve," Karen said. She kissed him passionately for a long time. When they separated, she straddled his lap and then let herself down on his member slowly. She gasped and stared down as he entered her, feeling herself become incredibly aroused while watching this.  
  
Smiling, Jack put his hands around Karen and rested them on her ass. He helped her move up and down on his member, grunting a little from the friction between them.  
  
Karen wrapped her arms around his back tightly and pressed herself closer to Jack so her breasts were rubbing against his chest, making him moan. "Jackie," she whispered into his arm. "Fuck me silly."  
  
Jack's eyes opened wide and he tightened his grip on Karen's ass. He moved her up and down faster and faster, and then with a groan, pushed her back onto the mattress. "Oh my god, oh god," he moaned, not even knowing what he was saying. "Jesus, you're so tight around me Kare."  
  
"Yesss, oh god Jackie," Karen moaned, digging her nails in his shoulders. "Harder, harder!"  
  
Breathing harshly, Jack sped up once again, feeling the sweat breaking out on his body and also feeling the sweat from Karen's body under his hands, which were now on her hips.  
  
"Ooooh fuck Jackie!" Karen screamed suddenly a few minutes later. She put her arms around his neck and cried his name over and over while she climaxed around him.  
  
"Oh...Christ, Kare, I love...you...oh Kare!" Jack moaned at the exact same time as he climaxed inside her.  
  
They climaxed for a second time a few seconds later, moaning deliriously before they were finally sated.  
  
"Hey Kare," Jack said once they had both caught their breaths. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Karen lifted her head slightly and saw that the clock read twelve thirty. "Merry Christmas poodle, I love you," she said, smiling at him.  
  
Jack kissed her fervently before pulling back. "I wanna hold you in my arms," he said as a warning.  
  
"Please Jackie," Karen said to Jack's surprise. "I want to make the song come true for you tonight," she said to explain.  
  
Smiling happily, Jack gently pulled out of Karen. The two of them sighed a little at the feeling and Jack kissed her cheek. He lay back on the mattress and pulled Karen into his embrace.  
  
"Mmm, I love you poodle," Karen said, sighing blissfully as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Karebear," Jack said, still smiling. He kissed her forehead and willed himself to stay awake after she had fallen had asleep. He lay there for ten minutes, holding his wife to him tightly, and he felt a sense of complete peace and happiness wash over him. He glanced down at Karen a few minutes before falling asleep and kissed her lips softly.  
  
Karen shifted a little bit and then a tiny smile appeared on her lips.  
  
Jack lay back on the pillow and then closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his own face. 


	49. Chapter Forty Nine: Be Here To Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The songs in this chapter are 'Toes' by Norah Jones and 'Calico Skies' by Paul McCartney, I own neither one. The chapter title is another song by Norah Jones that I don't own.  
  
Chapter Forty-Nine  
Be Here To Love Me  
  
On Christmas morning, Karen woke up before Jack did and shifted in his embrace a little bit. She lay on her back for a few minutes, looking up at the ceiling. Finally, she turned over and looked at Jack. "Jackie," she said softly, touching his cheek.  
  
"Hmm," Jack responded, holding Karen more tightly to him. He yawned and then opened his eyes. "Morning," he said, looking at his wife and smiling.  
  
"Merry Christmas poodle," Karen said.  
  
"Merry Christmas. What time is it?" Jack asked, sitting up. He looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was nine. "Want to get up?"  
  
"Sure, I can't wait to open those presents under the tree," Karen said, getting out of the bed. She walked over to her robe and picked it up, putting it on. "I'm going to take a shower Jackie and then we'll wake up the girls."  
  
Jack sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly. He heard the water in the shower turn on and then got up.  
  
Karen let the warm water cascade over her and she closed her eyes. She was a little startled when Jack suddenly came into the shower. "You couldn't wait your turn?" she asked playfully as he stood in front of her.  
  
"I didn't want to waste water," Jack said, putting his hand on the back of Karen's neck. He then pulled her to him and they kissed passionately.  
  
When they pulled apart, Karen smiled up at Jack and said, "Give me that bottle of body wash Jackie."  
  
"No," Jack said, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Karen asked, surprised at his brusque answer.  
  
He didn't answer her, but lifted her up and leaned her against the tile wall of the shower.  
  
"Jackie!" Karen cried out in surprise when she felt his member inside her. She moaned a little and then wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Smiling, Jack kissed Karen's chin before moving down to her breasts, sucking and kneading them gently.  
  
Karen gasped and moaned with immense pleasure as she felt her back rub up and down the wall as Jack thrust in and out of her quickly. After a long time, she closed her eyes tightly and cried out Jack's name over and over as she climaxed.  
  
With one final thrust inside Karen, Jack moaned out his release as he himself climaxed deeply inside of her.  
  
After a few minutes, Karen stepped back down on the floor and reached over for a bottle of body wash. She put some of the soap on a wet washcloth. "Come here poodle," she said to Jack, who was watching her. "I want to wash you off."  
  
"Can I do the same thing to you?" Jack asked eagerly. When Karen nodded, he stepped up to her and allowed her to wash his body. When he was rinsed off, he took another washcloth and got it wet.  
  
While Jack had his back turned to her, Karen put her arms around him and kissed his shoulder a few times. "I love you Jackie," she said, resting her head on his back even though her hair was getting wet.  
  
Jack turned around and pulled Karen close to him and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away slightly, he whispered, "Love you too Karebear." He smiled and then started to wash her with the washcloth with soap on it. He kissed her shoulder before moving down to her stomach and legs, going over them with the washcloth. When he was done, he placed a kiss on her abdomen and then stood up so he could help her rinse off.  
  
When she was completely clean, Karen turned off the water and then handed a towel to Jack. She grabbed another for herself and wrapped it around her body. When they had both stepped out of the shower, she turned to Jack and kissed him on the lips gently. "I'm going to get dressed and then we'll go get the girls."  
  
Going over to his closet, Jack wiped away some of the water that was in his hair. He quickly changed into a pajama set and then went out to the bathroom. When Karen didn't come out in a few minutes, he went over to her closet. "Kare, what's taking so long?" he asked, whining a little bit.  
  
"Take it easy poodle," Karen said as she pulled on her dark blue robe. "We'll go open those presents right now," she then said, smiling at him. She walked over to him and took his hand, pulling him out to their bedroom.  
  
In the hallway, Jack went to Elizabeth's room while Karen went over to Sophia's. He walked inside the bedroom and went straight to the crib. "Hey little one," he said when he looked down in the crib, seeing she was awake. He lifted her up and settled her in his arm. "Let's go and see what Santa brought you last night." With that, Jack walked out of the room and towards the stairs.  
  
"Wait for us poodle," Karen called behind him, Sophia in her arms.  
  
Jack turned around and asked, "You fed her already?"  
  
"She's not hungry yet," Karen answered as they started down the stairs. "I'll just feed her later."  
  
They walked into the living room, and Jack set Elizabeth on the floor while he went over to the Christmas tree. He plugged in the lights and sat down on the floor near the gifts.  
  
"Are you going to hand out the gifts Jackie?" Karen asked as she settled on the armchair near the tree.  
  
"Sure, why, you want to do it with Sophie in your arms Kare?" Jack asked.  
  
"Funny Jackie," Karen answered, rolling her eyes. "Get one of Ebie's gifts first."  
  
"Come here Ebie," Jack said to her. When she had walked over to him, he gave her a gift and then helped her to start unwrapping it.  
  
Elizabeth quickly took over, ripping off the paper as fast as she could. She threw the gift wrap over to the side, and then tried to open the box.  
  
"Wait, wait a sec Ebie," Jack said. He took the box and opened it for her, showing Elizabeth what was inside. There was a small wool coat and a blue and white scarf inside. "These are beautiful Kare," Jack said as he made Ebie stand up. "Here little one, let me help you try this on." When the jacket was on he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Go and show your mom."  
  
Elizabeth walked over to Karen as quickly as should.  
  
"You look pretty Ebie," Karen said as she straightened out the coat with her free hand. "Okay Jackie," she said after admiring their daughter for a few minutes more. "Open one of the gifts that are yours now."  
  
They took their time opening the rest of the gifts. When they were finished, they had about three hours left before they would go to Katherine and Edward's for dinner and to exchange gifts.  
  
"I think we should let these two take naps until we leave," Karen said as she put one of two pairs of shoes Jack had bought her back in its box.  
  
"Good idea that way they can stay up longer tonight down at Eddie and Kat's" Jack said. He picked up Sophia off her blanket and then waited for Karen to get Elizabeth.  
  
Together, the four of them walked up the stairs and over to Karen and Jack's bedroom. They carefully put their daughters at the head of the bed and surprisingly, Sophia and Elizabeth both fell asleep quickly.  
  
"Thanks for the sweaters and stuff Kare," Jack said quietly, kissing her cheek.  
  
"You're welcome honey," Karen said smiling. "And I love the Gucci shoes you got me this year."  
  
Jack grinned and then carefully got up from the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Karen asked in surprise as he started towards the door.  
  
"Shh," Jack said, putting his finger to his lips. He left the room and then came back a few minutes later with a small box in his hands. "I almost forgot about this one."  
  
"Another present?" Karen asked as he sat down next to her at the end of the bed. She took the gift and opened the lid since it wasn't wrapped. "Jackie, what is this?" Karen asked in confusion as she pulled out what was inside.  
  
"You can't tell?" Jack asked a grin on his face. "It's a bracelet Kare."  
  
"Well, I know that poodle, but what's with the gems?" Karen asked, indicating the four gemstones set into the silver bracelet.  
  
"Each one of these is for the months the four of us were born," Jack said. "This," he said, pointing to a dark blue stone on one end, "Is the birthstone for Ebie. This green one my birthstone, the purple one is yours and the light blue is Sophie's."  
  
Karen slipped on the bracelet and shifted it on her wrist so she could see the gemstones sparkle. "It's wonderful poodle, I love it." She then put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him fervently.  
  
~~~  
  
At three o'clock, Katherine went down the stairs to the living room after having gotten dressed for dinner. She was wearing a long, silk navy blue skirt that Edward had given her that morning and a blouse that Karen bought for her birthday in February. She hurried over to the tree and checked to make sure that all the gifts for her sister, brother in law and nieces were there. Seeing that everything was set, she walked to the couch and sat down to wait for her sister.  
  
"You look beautiful Katherine," Edward said, walking into the room. He smiled gently at her as he walked to the couch and sat down next to her.  
  
"Thank you Edward," Katherine said. "I truly do love this skirt."  
  
Edward smiled and put his arm around Katherine's waist. "I love you," he said tenderly. He pulled her close to him and was about to kiss her.  
  
"Oh! The doorbell," Katherine said, pulling out of Edward's embrace. "That must be Kare and Jack." She hurried out of the living and went over to the front door. She opened it and smiled at Karen saying, "Only a few minutes late Kare, that's got to be some sort of record."  
  
"I know Kath, I'm so proud of myself," Karen said as she walked in leading Elizabeth by the hand. She kissed her sister's cheek and then helped Elizabeth take her coat off.  
  
"Hello everyone," Edward said, coming out of the living room. "I thought that might be you, but I was unsure since it's too early for you guys."  
  
Karen laughed as Jack helped her out of her coat. "We made sure to get here early so we could open those presents right away!" she said.  
  
"Hi Auntie Karen, Uncle Jack!" Amber and Patrick said as they hurried down the stairs. They both gave them a hug and then went over to say hello to their cousin.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should go open gifts first," Katherine said as she handed Sophia to Karen. "I brought down a cradle to put Sophie in Kare."  
  
"Thanks Kath," Karen said as they all walked into the living room. "I had to wait till Jack opened all of his presents before I opened mine, so he could hold Sophie."  
  
"Was Ebie happy with her gifts?" Edward asked as they all gathered around the tree.  
  
"Oh yeah, she loved her toys, and the clothes her mom got her," Jack said, taking Karen's hand and squeezing it.  
  
Katherine, who was surveying the gifts said, "We'll do this in alphabetical order, so Amber's first."  
  
"Did you put out the gifts from us?" Karen asked.  
  
"Don't worry Kare, they're there," Katherine said, she picked up a large present and handed it to her daughter.  
  
~~~  
  
After the presents had been opened, everyone stayed in the living room. Jack and Karen talked with Katherine and Edward. The children, with the exception of Sophia, were playing with the toys that they had received.  
  
"So when are you going to come back to the office Kare?" Katherine asked her sister.  
  
"You know Grace gave me until Sophie's six months," Karen said. "I'll come back the second week of May."  
  
"Good, because it's pretty boring without hearing you and Gracie bantering," Katherine said, smiling.  
  
"Just be thankful it isn't the two of you who's arguing," Edward said jokingly.  
  
"That's a horrible thing to say Edward," Katherine said, a touch of anger in her voice.  
  
"Well...I meant that as a joke Katherine," Edward said, looking surprised. "I know you and Karen wouldn't argue."  
  
Katherine looked at her brother in law and sister, then at her children who had stopped what they were doing and looking over at the adults. "I'm going to see if the dinner is ready yet," she mumbled, standing up. "Excuse me." With that, she hurriedly left the room, going over to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go," Karen said as everyone was silent for a few minutes. She stood and then followed her sister's path to the kitchen. "Kath, come here, I want to talk with you," she said when she spotted where her sister was.  
  
"I'm busy Kare," Katherine said shortly, looking into the oven.  
  
"You've got your cook to look out for that turkey, come on Kath," Karen said forcefully, grabbing her sister's arm. She dragged her into the dining room, which was empty and then turned to face Katherine. "What is going on between you two?"  
  
Katherine stared at her sister for a long time before she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I don't know Kare, it's like I'm getting annoyed with him so often now," she said. She then opened her eyes. "But I have no reason to, I do love him."  
  
"Kath are you..." Karen started to say, hesitating a little bit. "Are you having an affair?"  
  
"What?" Katherine cried out loudly. She covered her mouth with her hand and then looked at the door leading to the living room. When no one came, she removed her hand and said, "Of course not Kare, I just said that I love Edward."  
  
"I'm sorry," Karen said quickly, taking her sister's hand. "It's just that...you seemed like you were involved with someone else."  
  
"I know, I think Edward is afraid of that as well," Katherine said, looking down at the floor. "I'm going to try and make it up to him tonight, and try to reassure him that I'm not having an affair."  
  
"Good idea, make up sex-" Karen was about to say.  
  
"I'm not making it up to him like that," Katherine said with a slight giggle. "I'm giving him his Christmas present tonight."  
  
"Oh, well keep the make up sex in mind," Karen said. "That's always a nice gift."  
  
Katherine laughed and then hugged her sister tightly. "What would I do without you Kare?" she said.  
  
"I don't know, look like some hick from the middle of nowhere I guess," Karen said as they let go of each other.  
  
"Yes, your fashion advice to me has become invaluable," Katherine said with a smile. She kissed Karen's cheek and said, "I do thank you for that."  
  
"Aw, it's nothing honey, what are sisters for?" Karen said, winking at her and making Katherine laugh once again.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, as Jack and Karen were getting ready to go back to their penthouse, Jack took Edward off to the side so they could speak.  
  
"Thanks so much for the birthstone idea," Jack said to his brother in law.  
  
"Don't thank me Jack," Edward said, smiling. "You're the one who thought to have the four of your guys' birthstones on the bracelet, I just suggested using one."  
  
"Hey, that's true, you should be thanking me then," Jack said after thinking for a minute.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much for the idea Jack," Edward said.  
  
"Jackie honey, are you ready to go?" Karen asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said. He turned to Edward and whispered, "Hope Kat likes your gifts."  
  
"Me too," Edward answered.  
  
Jack walked over to Karen and picked Elizabeth up. "Thanks for all the great stuff you guys," he said as they left. "See you later!"  
  
Katherine laughed and shook her head as she closed the door behind them. "Alright, you lot need to get to bed," she said, turning to Amber and Patrick.  
  
"Can't we stay up a little longer Ma?"  
  
"Yes Mummy, please?" came the replies from the two children.  
  
"Come on you two, listen to your mother," Edward said, gently pushing the two children over to the stairs. He then walked over to Katherine and put his hand on her back as they followed their children up the stairs.  
  
"I'll meet you in our room," Katherine whispered to him.  
  
Edward nodded and then hurried into their bedroom. He went to his dresser and pulled out the small jewelry box, walking over to the bed once he had it in his hands. He set it down on the mattress and then started to pace the floor nervously.  
  
Katherine came into the room and closed the door softly behind her. She was about to take a step forward, but stopped, thinking for a moment. She then turned around and locked the door firmly.  
  
"Shall we exchange the gifts then?" Edward asked, trying not to show his surprise at his wife's actions. They only locked their bedroom door when they were planning on making love. When he realized that, Edward's heart beat a little more quickly. He and Katherine hadn't had sex in about four months now, and he missed her terribly.  
  
"Yes, I guess now is as good a time as any," Katherine said, smiling at him. She was about to walk over to the nightstand on her side of the bed when Edward stopped her.  
  
"Open mine first Katherine, please," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh, of course love," Katherine replied, a little surprised by the nervousness in his voice. She sat down on the edge of the bed and took the box from Edward. She lifted the lid and gasped at what was inside.  
  
"Do you like it?" Edward asked anxiously, looking for a pleased expression on his wife's voice.  
  
"It's...perfect," Katherine breathed. "Oh Edward, it's lovely!" she then cried, throwing her arms around his neck. When she let go of him, she took the necklace out of the box and handed it to her husband so he could place it around her neck.  
  
"You know those are our birthstones," Edward said as he fastened the clasp.  
  
"I know," Katherine said, smiling. Her necklace had four gemstones; a purple one for herself, a light blue, almost white stone for Edward, a light blue stone for Amber, and an opal for Patrick; they were all in a teardrop shape. In between each stone was a small diamond and the necklace itself was silver. "Thank you so much."  
  
Edward smiled and then kissed Katherine's cheek softly. "I'm happy you like it," he said.  
  
"Now for your gift," Katherine said, sounding nervous now. She got up and went over to her night stand. She opened the cabinet on the bottom and then withdrew a file. She walked back to the bed and then handed the file to Edward.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, confused. He opened the manila folder and read the paper that was inside. "Katherine...this is the deed to-"  
  
"Glaeve," Katherine said solemnly.  
  
"I thought this was your brother's?" Edward asked, looking confused.  
  
"He gave it to me last week," Katherine said. "He says that he and Sara wish to spend their summers at York then there."  
  
"But...why are you giving the deed to me?" Edward asked.  
  
"I love you Edward. And I want this to be proof that I will never cheat on you or have an affair with another man," Katherine said, looking down at her hands in her lap.  
  
Edward reached out to tilt his wife's head so she was looking at him. "I don't need Glaeve for that," he said, throwing the file to the floor. "Your word is good enough for me."  
  
Katherine looked up at him and tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry about the way I've been treating you," she then said.  
  
"Never mind love," Edward said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. He leaned down hesitatingly and then captured Katherine's lips with his own.  
  
Wrapping her arms around Edward's shoulder, Katherine moaned as she felt him slip his hand up her blouse. When they pulled apart to breathe, she whispered, "I want to make love to you tonight Edward, my love."  
  
"As do I you my dear Emma," Edward said, using his pet name for her when they had sex.  
  
Katherine smiled and then leaned in to kiss him again, this time taking off his shirt.  
  
Edward shivered a little as his wife's hands traced his spinal cord on his bare back. He pulled away from their kiss and then quickly undressed Katherine. When she was naked, he started to kiss her all over her body before going back and kissing her mouth hungrily.  
  
"I love you," Katherine whispered as she helped Edward take the rest of his clothes off.  
  
"Oh my dearest, sweet Emma," Edward whispered as he lowered himself to her. "I've missed you so much."  
  
When her husband entered her with one quick stroke, Katherine moaned slightly and then put her arms around him.  
  
"I love you so much," Edward said as he started to move in and out of her gently.  
  
Tears starting to fall down her face again, Katherine drew Edward to her lips and kissed him deeply. As they continued to kiss, she felt her body start to shudder, and she pulled away from his lips. Crying out Edward's name over and over, Katherine climaxed, feeling as if she was returning home.  
  
"Oh Emma," Edward said huskily that same moment as he too climaxed, his heart beating so quickly he was afraid Katherine would be able to hear it.  
  
When the two were sated, Katherine lifted her head slightly so she could look into her husband's eyes. "I love you," she said once again.  
  
"And I will always love you Katherine," Edward said. He got off of her and then lay out next to her, pulling her into his embrace.  
  
"Good night Edward," Katherine said as he kissed her temple.  
  
"Night love," Edward responded, closing his eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
At Jack and Karen's penthouse, they were putting their daughters to bed together.  
  
"I think this year was one of the best Christmases we've had," Jack commented as they left Elizabeth's room.  
  
"It was," Karen said as they walked into their bedroom. She looked through the balcony doors and got an idea. "Jackie, why don't you play me one of those songs from the songbook Kath gave you today?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Jack said, surprised. He took Karen's hand and then led her down the stairs to the living room. "Come and sit next to me," he said as Karen tried to walk over to the couch. "And you pick a song since you want to hear one."  
  
Karen took the songbook from him and flipped through the pages. She looked up at him and said, "I want you to sing these two for me." She handed the book back to Jack and pointed to the two songs.  
  
Jack looked at them and then nodded. "Alright, but I may mess up since I haven't tried these out yet," he warned. He placed his fingers on the keys and with a quick look at the first notes, started to play.  
  
The current is strong from what I've heard  
It'll whisk you down the stream  
But I never seem to have the time  
So my toes just touch the water  
So my toes just touch the water  
  
Daydreamed on the bank again  
I was swimming with the fish  
And I thought this time that it may be true  
But my toes just touched the water  
But my toes just touched the water  
But my toes just touched the water  
  
Walked a mile just to find the edge  
Some place low enough  
To step right in  
Now that I'm here and I can't begin  
To move  
  
Walked a mile just to find the edge  
Some place low enough  
To step right in  
Now that I'm here and I can't begin  
To move  
  
That spoiled sun up over there  
Always has to have its way  
And I know that the river's there to shelter me  
But my toes just touched the water  
But my toes just touched the water  
But my toes just touched the water  
  
Jack rested his fingers on the keyboard and looked over at Karen, smiling.  
  
"That was beautiful Jackie," Karen said. "You played it perfectly."  
  
"Thanks Kare. Let's see if I can get the next one," Jack said sarcastically. He started to play and began singing.  
  
It was written that I would love you  
From the moment I opened my eyes  
And the morning when I first saw you  
Gave me life under calico skies  
I will hold you for the rest of my life  
  
Always looking for ways to love you  
Never failing to fight at your side  
While the angels of love protect us  
From the innermost secrets we hide  
I'll hold you for as long as you like  
I'll hold you for the rest of my life  
  
Long live all of us crazy soldiers who were born under calico skies  
May we never be called to handle  
All the weapons of war we despise  
I'll hold you for as long as you like  
I'll hold you for the rest of my life  
I'll hold you for as long as you like  
I'll hold you for the rest of my...  
For the rest of my life  
  
Karen smiled and rested her head on Jack's shoulder as he covered the keys. "You're very talented Jackie," she said.  
  
"Thanks Karebear," Jack said, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
They left the living room, going back to their room.  
  
When they were inside, Karen pulled Jack's hand and led him out to the balcony.  
  
"Kare, you don't want to make love out here do you?" Jack asked in surprise. The entire balcony was dusted with a small layer of snow.  
  
Watching as her husband walked over to the railing and looked out at the city; Karen knelt down and picked up some snow.  
  
Jack was about to turn to Karen when he felt something cold hit his back. "What?" he cried turning around.  
  
Karen was standing there, giggling melting snow dripping from her hands.  
  
"Oh yeah, think you can get me?" Jack said with a smirk. He then picked some snow up and started throwing it at Karen.  
  
With a small shriek, Karen ran to the table and picked the snow off of there, throwing it at Jack.  
  
They had a short snowball fight until most of the snow was gone and both of them were almost dripping wet.  
  
"So, a tie?" Jack asked as he walked over to Karen.  
  
"Yep, let's go and get warm," Karen said, taking his hand and pulling him into their bedroom.  
  
"Oh Kare, you're skin is cold," Jack said as they walked over to the bed.  
  
"Yours is too honey," Karen said. She lay back on the bed and then when Jack was above her, started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Lemme make you warm first Karebear," Jack said as he started to unbutton Karen's blouse. He helped her to take off his shirt and then pushed her hands down to the mattress. When her blouse was on the floor, he started kissing her shoulders and then chest.  
  
"Hmm, hold on a second," Karen said. She slipped out from under Jack and then went back to the headboard. "Come here poodle," she then said seductively, beckoning him with her finger.  
  
Jack didn't waste any time going over to her. He pulled off her high heeled shoes and then started kissing his way up her leg. When he reached the edge of Karen's skirt he said to her, "Lay down for me Kare." When she was down on the mattress, he pushed the black skirt up and kissed the inside of her thighs.  
  
"Let me help you with that Jackie," Karen murmured, reaching down to help unzip the skirt.  
  
"No Kare, leave it," Jack said, pushing her hand away gently. When he reached her panties, he finally took the skirt off. He slid her panties off of her legs and immediately placed his mouth on her, using his tongue to stroke her most sensitive places there.  
  
Moaning, Karen let her hands go to Jack's hair and buried her fingers there. After about fifteen minutes, she cried out and started to thrash around slightly as she reached her release.  
  
Jack smiled and then moved back up so he was even with Karen. "You're gorgeous Kare," he said softly.  
  
Karen took a deep breath and then started to unbutton his trousers. She pulled off Jack's boxers and was about to put her hand around his member when he stopped her.  
  
"Not tonight Kare," Jack said. "I wanna be in you, now."  
  
"Before you do that," Karen said. "Take off this bra for me Jackie."  
  
Helping Karen sit up, Jack took off the black bra and immediately started to tease her nipples with his fingers and tongue.  
  
"Oooh Jackie, hurry up and get inside me," Karen moaned, her head falling back.  
  
Still busy with her breasts, Jack positioned his member at her entrance and then slid inside her slowly. He moved up to Karen's mouth and kissed her deeply as he began to thrust. "Do you want to make love or-"  
  
"Fuck," Karen said breathlessly as she put her arms around his back.  
  
Jack kissed her deeply, sucking her lower lip in his mouth and making it swollen. He then started to move faster and faster, trying to satisfy their hunger for each other.  
  
Unlike other times they made love, they were both quiet this time, only their gasps, moans and the sound of them kissing were heard.  
  
A half hour later, Jack buried his face in Karen's neck and licked the sweat on her skin there. "Oh, oh god," he started to moan huskily.  
  
"Jackie, JACKIE!" Karen cried out as she started to climax around him.  
  
"Hmm, oh Christ, KARE!" Jack yelled back as he reached his edge at the same time, climaxing inside her.  
  
Breathing deeply, Karen raked her fingers through Jack's sweaty hair and smiled. "I love you Jackie," she said.  
  
Jack moved his head and looked down at her. "I love you so much too Kare," he said. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply for a long time.  
  
"I hope you're going to sleep where you are," Karen said seriously when they pulled apart.  
  
"Anything for you Karebear," Jack said. He kissed her lips and then rested his head on her breasts. "Good night Kare."  
  
"Sweet dreams Jack," Karen said, smiling.  
  
They both fell asleep soon after that, not even caring that the room was growing colder and they were uncovered and naked, they were taking warmth from each other's bodies. 


	50. Chapter Fifty: Those Sweet Words

A/N: Thanks again to Angelica88 for reviewing yet again. I really appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The chapter title is a song by Norah Jones that I don't own.  
  
Chapter Fifty  
Those Sweet Words  
  
In mid January, Karen and Jack were relaxing on their bed, Elizabeth and Sophia in between them as they napped.  
  
"Kare," Jack said quietly. "I got a phone call from Zach yesterday."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Karen asked, turning on her side and looking over at him. "What did he want?"  
  
"He's going to be directing 'Chicago' again," Jack said, looking at her. "He wants me to play Billy Flynn again."  
  
"Why the long face poodle?" Karen asked teasingly.  
  
"Well, he wants to start rehearsing as soon as February starts," Jack said. "I don't want to leave you here with the girls by yourself all day."  
  
Karen was quiet as she thought over what Jack had told her. "Do you want to be in the play again Jackie?" she asked.  
  
"I'd love to, but I don't want-" Jack started to say.  
  
"Hold on Jackie," Karen said. "I don't mind if you go. I'm sure you'd rather spend your day at the theater then with two babies and me."  
  
"No way," Jack said, looking at her. "I'll call Zach and tell him I'm not interested."  
  
Karen was about to protest his decision, when Sophia woke up and started to cry for a little bit.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that evening, just before dinner, Karen left the penthouse, telling Jack she was going to Grace's apartment to discuss something with her.  
  
Jack had been a little surprised, but he let her leave without prying into why she had to go see Grace instead of just talking to her on the phone. After he had kissed Karen goodbye and closed the front door, he went up to Elizabeth's room so he could play with her and Sophia.  
  
"Hey Rosie, you can go downstairs," he said as he entered the bedroom. "I'll watch them until Karen comes back."  
  
"Okay Mister Jack," Rosario said, picking up her knitting and leaving the room.  
  
Walking over to the little bassinet where Sophia was laying, Jack picked her up and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's just you girls and me until your mom comes back," he said looking at Elizabeth who was playing in her crib. He kissed the top of Sophia's head and then walked over to the window seat, sitting down.  
  
Meanwhile, after Karen had left the penthouse, Karen met up with Katherine in the lobby. "Glad you're coming," she said, taking her sister's arm and pulling her out to the street.  
  
"I don't see why I need to," Katherine said as they got into the back of the limo.  
  
"I wanted company going over to Will's," Karen said, smiling at her.  
  
When they got to Riverside Drive and went up to the ninth floor, Katherine knocked on the door to Will's apartment.  
  
"Kat, Karen, what are you guys doing here?" Will asked when he opened the door for them. "Come inside," he then said, letting them in.  
  
"Is Zach here?" Karen asked as Will closed the door behind him. "I want to talk with home about something."  
  
"I'm right here, hello Karen, Katherine," Zach said, coming in from the terrace. "I just got a phone call from Jack; he turned down the role I offered him."  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about," Karen said as she sat down on the couch with Katherine. "He wants to be in the play, but he says he doesn't want to leave me with our girls by myself during the day. And of course he wants to spend time with them."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what I can do to have him agree to join the play," Zach said, scratching his head. "If he doesn't want to then-"  
  
"What times were you planning on making the rehearsals?" Katherine suddenly asked. She had a feeling of what her sister was going to try and do.  
  
"Oh, well, most likely I'll have them run from ten to twelve, a break for lunch," Zach answered after thinking for a moment. "And then from two to five."  
  
"What if Jack came to the second part of rehearsals?" Karen suggested. "I mean, he's played this part before, so he's got to be able to remember most of the dances and the lines."  
  
"Well, I suppose I could," Zach said. He sat down in the armchair next to the couch and said, "But I'll have to think about how I can make that work out."  
  
"Do you really want Jack to be Billy Flynn?" Will asked, sitting on the arm of the chair Zach was sitting in.  
  
"Yes, I do," Zach said, smiling up at his boyfriend. "You all saw him when I last did this play and you read the reviews. He's perfect for the role."  
  
The apartment was quiet for a few moments while Zach appeared to think intently.  
  
"Okay, my mind's made up," he said finally. "If Jack agrees to the schedule of rehearsing from two to five on weekdays, then he's in."  
  
"Perfect," Karen said smiling. "Thank you Zach, I really appreciate you doing this. But I better not hear you flirting with him, he's MY poodle," she then said, shaking her finger at him.  
  
"Umm, I won't Karen," Zach responded, looking over at Will.  
  
"Come on Kath, we should head back before Jackie wonders what I'm doing out for so long," Karen said, getting up from the sofa. "Oh, and Zach, will you call Jack and tell him about we agreed on?"  
  
"Sure," Zach said as he and Will followed the two women over to the door. "Do you want me to mention your part in this?"  
  
"No honey, let Jackie figure it out on his own," Karen said as they walked out. "Bye."  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Karen was taking a bath and Jack was coming up the stairs from getting a glass of water. He walked into their bedroom and settled on the bed when the phone rang.  
  
"I've got it," Jack yelled to Karen even though he knew she couldn't answer it. "McFarland residence," he answered.  
  
"Hi Jack," the person on the other end said.  
  
"Hey Zach, what's going on?" Jack asked absentmindedly, looking at a book on his nightstand.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about what you said to me earlier about playing Billy Flynn," Zach began. "And I think that maybe the hours of rehearsal aren't appealing to you."  
  
"They weren't appealing to me," Jack said. "I turned down the play, remember?"  
  
"Wait a minute Jack, hear me out," Zach said quickly. "I was thinking that maybe this has to do with the fact that you have two baby girls and want to spend more time with them and your wife. So, I've decided that if you'll play Bill Flynn, I'll only have you come in from two to five in the afternoon to rehearse."  
  
"Are you serious?" Jack asked, completely surprised.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure you don't really need to rehearse as much as the other actors," Zach said. "You've played this character before so I doubt you'll need to put in as much time."  
  
Jack was quiet for a minute, taking in this news; he realized something and then told Zach his answer. "Okay, I'll do it Zach," he said with a small grin on his face.  
  
"Great, now rehearsals start in February like I told you earlier," Zach said happily. "I'll call you then to tell you which day exactly. Thanks so much for joining Jack."  
  
"Thanks for changing my hours and everything," Jack responded. He said goodnight to Zach and then he hung up the phone, marveling at his good luck. Smiling, he got off of the bed and went into the bathroom to talk with Karen.  
  
Relaxing in the tub, Karen had heard Jack's half of the conversation and was pleased that he had taken the role. While she wanted Jack to stay all day, she felt that he needed some outside activities so he wouldn't grow bored with her or their daughters. "Who was that Jackie?" she asked when he came into the bathroom.  
  
"Zach, he offered me the part again," Jack said, sitting on the edge of the tub. "And he's says I'll only need to rehearse three hours a day."  
  
"Did you accept?" Karen asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yep," Jack said. He turned to her and then said, "I have a feeling that you asked him to do that."  
  
"You're too smart poodle," Karen said, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked seriously.  
  
"Well, I know how much you love to act, so I thought you should go back now, then wait until I go back to work too," Karen said.  
  
"Will you be okay taking care of Ebie and Sophie while I rehearse?" Jack then asked.  
  
"Of course honey, it's only for three hours on weekdays," Karen said soothingly. "I'll be fine."  
  
Jack smiled and then leaned over to kiss her deeply. When they pulled apart he said, "Thank you so much Kare."  
  
"You're welcome Jackie," Karen responded. She got up then and started to step out of the tub. "Hand me that towel right there." When he handed her the towel, she dried herself off and then wrapped it around her body.  
  
Just as Karen was about to go to her closet, Jack reached out and grabbed her arm. "I don't think you'll need to get your pajamas on tonight Kare," his voice a little husky.  
  
Karen smiled as Jack led her out to the bedroom and over to the bed. She let him push her back on the mattress gently and then she reached up to him. "Come here poodle, let me kiss you," she said, pulling his lips to hers.  
  
When they separated so they could breathe, Jack said breathlessly, "I want to show you how thankful I am Kare."  
  
"Oh?" Karen asked, surprised. "Well, go ahead Jackie."  
  
Jack smiled and reached down pulling the towel apart so her body was visible to him. "It's like opening the best Christmas present in the world," he said, a smile on his face. While Karen giggled, he immediately descended on her body, placing quick, small kisses over every inch of her skin.  
  
Sighing, Karen put her hands up on the pillow next to her face. She felt herself growing more aroused with each kiss Jack gave her, but she wouldn't stop him for all the money in the world.  
  
"God Kare," Jack murmured as he gently spread her legs apart. "I worship you." Not waiting for a reaction from her, he descended on her, pleasuring her with his mouth and tongue.  
  
Moaning, Karen's hands clenched into fists of their own will. She lifted her head up enough and watched Jack as he inflicted the most delicious of tortures on her body. After a while, she lay her head back down and then cried out incoherently as she reached her peak.  
  
Pulling away from Karen's lower body, Jack sat up on his knees and then removed the towel from underneath her. He waited a few moments until he was sure she had recovered from his little pleasuring session. Then he brought his lips to hers and kissed her ardently for a long time.  
  
Giving out a little moan, Karen pulled away from the kiss as she felt Jack's body press down on her own. "Jackie," she whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Jack replied, glancing up at her from where he had been kissing her neck. He stared into her eyes for a few minutes before smiling. He then sat up on his knees again and unbuttoned his shirt before pulling it off. With Karen's help, they took off his trousers and then his boxers. When he was naked, he got on top of her and lowered his body down. "Love you," he mumbled as he entered her slowly.  
  
"Ohh, love you," Karen responded, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck.  
  
Jack smiled and started to thrust in and out of her, keeping his eyes open so he could watch her while they made love.  
  
At some point, Karen opened her eyes and looked up at Jack, giving a little gasp that was mixed in with a moan. "Oh Jackie...Jack," she whispered. She then pulled his face to hers and they kissed passionately. After a while, she pulled away and gave a long, husky moan as she climaxed around him.  
  
Breathing harshly, Jack kissed Karen's bottom lip and then felt his body shudder. He then buried his face into her hair which was loose on the pillow. He groaned out Karen's name as he climaxed at the same time she did.  
  
While Jack was catching his breath, Karen ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair and then kissed the top of his head.  
  
"I want you to sleep on top of me tonight Kare," Jack said. Before waiting for a response from his wife, he flipped back on the mattress, bringing Karen with him.  
  
"Mmm, this is nice," Karen said and said rested her cheek next to Jack's. "Good night my sweet poodle," she then said after yawning a little. "I love you."  
  
Jack kissed Karen deeply for a few minutes before putting his arms around her back and saying, "Night Kare, love you."  
  
~~~  
  
Once the rehearsals for 'Chicago' began, Jack was surprised to find that he was very pleased to return to the theater and to a character that he remembered well. He still missed Karen and their daughters though, and he was always hesitant about leaving them in the afternoons. He had found though that the best part of the day was when he came home after rehearsal and he kissed Karen hello before they went upstairs so he could wake up the girls from their naps.  
  
Karen herself realized that she enjoyed being alone with her daughters while Jack was at the theater. She usually played with Elizabeth, while Sophia remained on her blanket on the floor next to them, sleeping every so often. During this time they had alone, Karen would always tell Elizabeth about how she should treat her little sister and to watch out for her as they got older.  
  
Very often, Katherine came over to the house when Grace let her go home early. She would bring some tea for herself and Karen and they would sit in either one of the little girl's rocking bench and watch Elizabeth play with her sister.  
  
One day in the middle of February, the tenth, Karen went to Grace's office to pick her sister up for lunch.  
  
When they were in the limo, Katherine surprised Karen by telling her they were going to meet Jack somewhere.  
  
"But Kath, this is supposed to be our sister's lunch we do every month," Karen said. "Not that I mind Jackie eating with us or anything."  
  
"I invited him Kare," Katherine said, smiling. "And we can always have our lunch another day this month."  
  
"Thank you Kath," Karen said, smiling back at her sister and then kissing her cheek.  
  
At the restaurant, a little Korean place across the street from Central Park, Jack was already sitting at a table towards the back. When he saw Karen walk in, he called her name so she saw him.  
  
"Hi poodle," Karen said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Hey, you're not mad I came are you?" Jack asked as he helped Karen into her seat.  
  
"Of course not honey," Karen said. "Now, why are we eating here?"  
  
"They have the best Korean food in the city," Katherine replied as a waiter handed them some menus.  
  
"Okay, but if I don't like it you're paying for the lunch," Karen said, rolling her eyes. "Deal?"  
  
"Deal," Katherine said, nodding her head.  
  
Much to Karen and Jack's surprise, they both enjoyed their meals immensely. And before they left, they insisted on paying for it even though Katherine was going to do so even though they had liked the food.  
  
When they were outside, Katherine said to her sister and brother in law, "I don't have to go back to the office, so I think I'm going to walk in the park until Amber and Patrick are out from school."  
  
"You be careful on the snow," Karen said as she hugged Katherine.  
  
"Yes mom," Katherine said saucily. "I'll call you tonight Kare. Bye Jackie-boy." With that she left them and crossed the street to Central Park. She started down a path and then pulled a pageboy cap from her purse. She put it on her head, tucking it as far down as it would go over her ears. She walked briskly for ten minutes, taking deep breaths even though the air was icy cold. A gust of wind suddenly blew from behind her and her cap flew off her head.  
  
Katherine cried out in dismay and then ran after the cap, which was rolling on down the path. It stopped at the leg of a man sitting on a bench and Katherine hurried over to him. She looked at the man, and realized that she recognized the green eyes and honey colored hair. "Chris!" she said in surprise.  
  
"Hi Katherine," he said, reaching down and picking up the cap at his feet. He stood up and walked over to her. "I guess this is yours," he said, handing her the hat.  
  
"Yes, thank you so much," Katherine said, smiling. "So, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Nothing much," Christopher answered. "I'm off for the rest of the month, and I thought I would come down here for the day, I've been doing a little reading."  
  
"Well, would you want to walk with me for a bit?" Katherine asked. "I'm free the rest of the day and I'm walking around till I need to pick up my children from school."  
  
"I'd love to," Christopher said with a smile. He picked up a book from the bench and then turned to Katherine. "Let's go."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what book you're reading?" Katherine asked, curiosity taking over.  
  
"Not at all," Christopher said. He handed the book over to her and then tightened his scarf around his neck.  
  
"'The Crimson Petal and the White,'" Katherine read. "It sounds interesting."  
  
"It is," Christopher assured her. "Do you enjoy reading at all?"  
  
Katherine giggled a little and said, "You should see my library at home. I've at least a thousand books. In fact, I'm pretty sure I have this one on a shelf in there." While Christopher laughed, Katherine studied him and found that she was pleased with his looks.  
  
Christopher glanced over at her then and was surprised to find that Katherine was staring at him.  
  
With a slight cough, Katherine turned her head, feeling a light blush crawl onto her cheeks. "Umm...how, how are you enjoying the weather lately?" she said lamely, trying to ignore the fact that he had caught her checking him out.  
  
Laughing, Christopher said, "My mother told me that the British always talk about at least three things in a conversation. And one of those is the weather."  
  
"Very true," Katherine said, joining his laughter. "My husband-" She stopped short there, her mind suddenly turning to Edward. What would he think of her, checking out another man? 'He probably does the same when he sees another pretty woman,' Katherine said in her mind. But a nagging voice in the back kept bothering her about admitting that she was attracted to Christopher. "Never mind," she said out loud quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Christopher said.  
  
"No, nothing you need to be sorry about," Katherine said waving her hand. "I just got sidetracked."  
  
"Oh, well to answer your question..."  
  
The two of them walked through the park for another hour and then they sat at a bench at an iced over pond where people were skating. They stayed there for another hour until Katherine looked at her watch and realized that it was time for her to pick up her children.  
  
"Well, this has been a lot of fun," Christopher said as he walked with her out of the park.  
  
"Yes, we should really try to meet again in the future," Katherine said.  
  
"What about on Friday?" Christopher asked. "At that café over there for lunch?" he said, pointing across the street.  
  
"I'll meet you there at twelve," Katherine said. "Goodbye Chris." She kissed him on the cheek and then hurried across the street, not aware that he was watching her go with a lustful and loving look in his eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
That Friday, the fourteenth and Valentine's Day, Jack and Karen were leaving their penthouse when Karen's cell phone rang.  
  
"Karen McFarland," Karen replied when she answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Karen," Edward said at the other end. "I was wondering, could you go to a café near Central Park and see if Katherine's there?"  
  
"Why?" Karen asked, surprised at his request.  
  
"Well, I was supposed to meet her at 'LeBeau' for lunch with her and a friend," Edward explained. "But I can't make it. I tried calling her cell phone, but she left it at Grace's office."  
  
"Okay Eddie," Karen said as she and Jack walked out of the elevator and to the lobby. "I'll tell her." When she hung up the phone, she turned to Jack and explained what Edward had just told her.  
  
"So should we just eat lunch somewhere around that café?" Jack asked as they got into the back of the limo.  
  
"Sure," Karen said as the limo drove away from the curb.  
  
When they got to the café, they were both surprised to see who it was Katherine was eating with.  
  
"Umm, Kath?" Karen said when she reached the table her sister and Christopher were sitting at.  
  
"Oh, Kare, what are you doing here?" Katherine asked, surprised to see her sister.  
  
"I got a call from- your husband and he told me he can't meet you for lunch," Karen said, glancing at Christopher.  
  
"Oh, what a shame," Katherine said. "I wanted him to meet you outside of the hospital Chris."  
  
"That's okay Katherine," Christopher said. "Why don't you guys join us then?"  
  
Jack nodded before Karen could say no and then held out a chair for his wife to sit down in.  
  
All through the lunch, Karen kept a sharp eye on her sister and Christopher, trying to see what their relationship was at this point. While she didn't see anything too suspicious, she realized that the both of them seemed to be attracted to each other.  
  
When they had paid and left the little café, Katherine was only allowed to say a quick goodbye to Christopher before her sister dragged her over to the limo. "What are you doing Kare?" she asked as she got into the backseat.  
  
"What the hell is going on between you and that guy?" Karen asked.  
  
"His name is Chris- Christopher," Katherine said, correcting herself. "And we were just having lunch."  
  
"Are you in love with him?" Karen asked bluntly.  
  
"Oh my god, no!" Katherine said, sounding a little angrily.  
  
"Are you attracted to him?" Karen then asked.  
  
Closing her eyes, Katherine thought for a moment before saying, "I'm not married to you Kare-"  
  
"Good thing too, 'cause that's against the law," Jack quipped.  
  
"And who I eat lunch with is my own concern," Katherine said, ignoring him. "I'm not cheating on my husband Kare, don't worry."  
  
The limo stopped in front of the Puck building just then and Katherine got out, saying a quick goodbye to the two.  
  
"She likes him," Karen said as the limo continued to their penthouse.  
  
"Kare, they're probably just becoming friends," Jack said, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, today's Valentine's Day, we're going to have fun tonight, so don't worry about Kat and that guy okay?"  
  
Karen couldn't help it, but she smiled and leaned against Jack. "Alright, but I'm still think-" she started to say when Jack silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
They kept kissing in the limo until they returned to their penthouse, anxiously waiting for that night when they could be alone.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack made sure for the thousandth time that night that Karen's present from him was in the drawer in his nightstand. He sat down on the edge of the bed; waiting for her to come back from putting their daughter's to sleep.  
  
Walking through the doorway, Karen was surprised to see that a bouquet of roses was on the bed next to Jack. "Are those for me?" she asked as she closed the door behind her and locked it.  
  
"Do you know anyone else in this place that deserves them as much as you Kare?" Jack asked as she walked to him.  
  
"These are incredible Jackie," Karen said as she picked up the bouquet. "They smell good too," she said as she sniffed one of the twelve lavender/silver roses. "Thank you honey."  
  
"That's not your only gift thought," Jack said, grinning. He got up off the bed and went to the nightstand, getting her present out. He went back to Karen and gave the little box to her.  
  
"I wonder what this is," Karen said as she opened the little jewelry box. She smiled at the ring inside and looked at her husband. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I thought you would like this ring," Jack said, taking the box from her and pulling out the silver ring that had a large diamond surrounded on both sides with black pearls. He slipped it onto her right ring finger and laced his fingers with hers. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her lips softly.  
  
"I love you too poodle," Karen said. She admired the ring before saying, "Time for yours Jackie." She knelt down and then pulled a gift from under the bed.  
  
"Huh, I never thought to look there," Jack said as he started to unwrap it. He revealed the book inside and then his mouth dropped open in shock. "Kare?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, you said for me to get one of these later a year ago, and I did," Karen said, suppressing the urge to laugh.  
  
"Oh, yeah...I remember now," Jack said. He sat down on the bed, Karen next to him, and he took the rest of the wrapping paper off the book. "Umm, should we just look through it now?"  
  
"Yep," Karen said, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
Jack opened the first page of the book, which was about different kinds of positions for couples to try during sex, and felt himself blush deeply. "That's... interesting," he said, glancing at Karen.  
  
Karen giggled and then turned the page for him.  
  
They went through about half of the book until they came upon one page that made them both tilt their heads to the side.  
  
"Oh, no way," Jack said, incredulously. "You gotta be double jointed or something to do that."  
  
Laughing, Karen took the book out of his hands and said, "I guess I should return this, or get Rosie to at least."  
  
"Yeah, because I don't want one of us getting hurt trying one of those moves," Jack said, shaking his head, his cheeks still red.  
  
"Let me get your other present then," Karen said, getting up and walking over to her dresser. She put the book on top of it and then took another present out of the middle drawer. "I bought this because I had a feeling you wouldn't like the book."  
  
"Sorry about that Kare," Jack said as he took the little box from her. He opened it and then took the watch that was inside. "Wow, this is great." He turned the watch over and was surprised to see etched there: J.P.M. & K.A.M. He smiled and then turned to Karen, kissing her deeply. "I love it," he said.  
  
"Good," Karen said. "Come on Jackie," she said, grabbing a hold of the front of his shirt and pulling his gently as she climbed up onto the bed.  
  
Jack followed her, pausing very briefly to pull one of the roses from the bouquet before he pushed it off the bed. When he and Karen stopped in the middle of the bed, he sat on his knees and put the lavender silvery rose behind her ear.  
  
Karen smiled at him and then reached out, unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
That set the two off and they quickly undressed each other, clothes literally flying off of their bodies.  
  
When they were naked, Jack laid Karen back on the mattress and then he cupped both her breasts with his hands, running the thumbs over her nipple.  
  
Karen moaned a little as Jack replaced his finger soon after with his mouth, sucking on her right breast. She then started to rake her fingers through his hair, arching her body every once in a while.  
  
Suddenly, Jack got an idea and he got off the bed. "Hold on, I'm going to go get something," he said as she protested. He disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later.  
  
When she saw what he was holding, Karen's eyes widened in surprise. It was her gauzy scarf that she had worn one time that he had attacked her neck playfully. "What-" she was about to say when he covered her mouth gently.  
  
"I wanna try this," Jack said once he uncovered her mouth. "If you don't like it, I'll take it off." He then took Karen's arms, and holding them by the wrists held them above her head. He tied the wrists together lightly with the scarf and then he looked down at his wife.  
  
"It's okay, I wanted to try this before too, but I was never sure if you'd want to do it," Karen said, smiling at him.  
  
Jack nodded and then started down at her, she looked like she was giving her whole body and soul to him was how he felt.  
  
"You've had me already Jackie," Karen softly, seeming to read his thoughts. "You know I'm yours."  
  
Nodding his head, Jack lowered himself to her and entered her quickly.  
  
Hissing a little, Karen tried to move her arms so she could put her arms around Jack, but she remembered her wrists were lightly bound. A little annoyed by that, she just laid back, the rose behind her ear brushing against the bare skin on her arm.  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, Jack thrust in and out of Karen, going quickly as he started to build a rhythm. The smell of the rose shampoo from her hair and the scent of the rose in her hair were making him incredibly aroused and so he started pumping in and out of her, faster and faster. "Kare..." he said, panting as sweat broke out over his body. "You're so... beautiful."  
  
"Oh god...Jackie," Karen groaned as he kept going more quickly in and out of her. "Fuck... you're... oh god!" She was surprised when she felt her body tense slightly and she climaxed around him. "Oh Jackie, JACK!" she screamed.  
  
Breathing more and more harshly, Jack kept thrusting in and out of her quickly, not having reached his release yet. He started down at his wife, watching her intently as she appeared to become more aroused once again.  
  
Karen forgot about the scarf around her wrists and brought her arms down past Jack's head so she was holding onto his neck with her arms. About ten minutes later, Jack still pumping in and out of her furiously, she closed her eyes tightly and let her body arch up to him as she climaxed once again, yelling his name.  
  
Jack groaned as he achieved his release the same time as Karen, and he wrapped his arms underneath her, lifting her up with him as he sat up. "Kare... I love you Kare," he moaned. He finally dug his fingertips into her back as their second orgasms hit the both of them and he yelled, "Oh Jesus, KARE!"  
  
Slumped against Jack's body after having screamed out his name again, Karen moved her arms around until she felt the scarf fall from her wrists.  
  
"You okay?" Jack asked her as she got off of him.  
  
"I'm fine, that was wonderful Jackie," Karen said, smiling deeply at him. "Come here."  
  
Jack smiled back and quickly went up to where she was lying on her pillow. "You are the most gorgeous woman in the world," he said before he went down, sucking on her breast.  
  
Smiling, Karen sighed in satisfaction as Jack entered her once again and she pulled his head up to hers so they could kiss.  
  
They made love again, but this time it was slower and they took their time, running their hands all over each other's bodies.  
  
Karen was the first the reach her edge and she swore a few times as Jack sucked on her breasts and bit them lightly at that same moment.  
  
When Jack achieve his release, he forgot what he was doing and bit down on the top of her right breast a little too hard. "Oh no," he said a few minutes later when he had recovered from his orgasm.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Karen asked, lifting her head. She was surprised to see a bite on her chest that was bleeding a little.  
  
"I'm sorry Kare," Jack said, he lifted his body up to go to the restroom when Karen stopped him.  
  
"It's okay poodle," she said, forcefully, pushing him back down on her. She put her had on the back of his head, and led his lips to where the bite was.  
  
"Kare..." Jack said hesitatingly, know what she wanted him to do.  
  
"Do it Jackie," Karen said a little vehemently.  
  
Jack opened his mouth to say something, but then he shook his head. He leaned down to the bite and flicked his tongue out a little, getting the blood on his tongue. He did this twice more before getting up and going to the bathroom.  
  
Karen smiled and got off the bed as well. She went to the bathroom and lay back on the chez lounge, waiting for Jack to come out.  
  
"Why did you make me do that?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Karen.  
  
"I don't know, I thought it was kind of erotic," she said as he started to clean the bite with rubbing alcohol. She then reached out and stroked Jack's member until it was erect again.  
  
Trembling a little, Jack put a band-aid over the bite and then said powerfully," I wanna fuck you right here, right now."  
  
Smirking, Karen spread her legs a little and said, "I'm ready for you honey."  
  
Jack lowered her body to hers and then teased her entrance with his member for a few moments before entering her slowly. Once her body had accompanied him, he started to thrust in and out of her, kissing her breasts and then chest.  
  
A long while later, Karen clutched at the edge of the chez as she climaxed around Jack's member, crying out his name and writhing slightly.  
  
When Karen yelled out, "Fuck!" very loudly, Jack achieved his release and his climaxed deeply inside of her, moaning her name out loud.  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours later, after taking a bath together and making love several times there, Jack and Karen were laying in their bed, side by side.  
  
"Where did you get these, poodle?" Karen asked as she removed the rose from behind her ear; amazingly it hadn't moved from there all night.  
  
"A flower shop near the theater," Jack said, putting his arm underneath her body. He pulled her close to him; he kissed her temple gently and covered her hand that was holding the rose with his own. "I wasn't sure you were going to like the color."  
  
"It's so pretty poodle," Karen said, turning to him. "I love them."  
  
Jack turned to her and kissed her deeply for a long time. When they pulled apart, he reached down and pulled the comforter over them. "We should get some rest," he said.  
  
Karen kissed his jaw a few times and then snuggled on top of his chest. "Good night poodle, sweet dreams," she said.  
  
"Night Karebear," Jack said, kissing her temple again and then closing his eyes.  
  
As she fell asleep, Karen felt Jack's hand caress her waist and thigh and she kissed his chest gently, smiling at the feeling of being so happy and in love with her husband. 


	51. Chapter Fifty One: Distractions

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The chapter title is a song by Paul McCartney that I don't own.  
  
Chapter Fifty-One  
Distractions  
  
As the month of February went on and March started, Katherine found herself spending a lot of time with Christopher. They would meet for lunch during the week sometimes, or else they would go to a bookstore together.  
  
The two of them had long since become friends, and they had taken to calling each other by their middle names.  
  
Every time Christopher called her Emma, Katherine had to shake off a little pang of guilt. She knew she should have told Christopher that her husband usually called her by that name when they made love. She never did though, and found that she enjoyed Christopher calling her Emma.  
  
On the second of March, Katherine ran into an old-fashioned bookstore and coffee shop where she was meeting Christopher to spend the afternoon with him. She walked to the back of the store where the supernatural books were and called softly, "Paul, over here."  
  
Christopher turned and spotted Katherine, smiling broadly. He motioned her over to him and said, "I found a really fantastic book on ghosts in the Caribbean."  
  
"You're a doctor, why do you read so much about ghosts and witches and those kinds of things?" Katherine asked, following him to the front so he could pay.  
  
"Wait till we get outside," Christopher answered, smiling back at her. He paid for the book and then led her outside. "Where are we going to first?" he asked as he hailed a taxi.  
  
"I don't know, you want to go to lunch now?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Sure, I know just the place," Christopher said as they got into the back of the cab.  
  
~~~  
  
As they ate lunch at a deli, they chatted about the upcoming party that Karen was going to hold for Jack's birthday.  
  
"Is it a surprise party?" Christopher asked.  
  
"No, Kare knows that Jack would have found out about it as soon as she thought of it," Katherine answered, smiling.  
  
"Are you sure it's alright if I come?" Christopher asked before he took a final bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Of course, I asked Kare and Jack myself," Katherine said.  
  
"Well, I may have to leave early," Christopher warned. "I'll be on call all of that day."  
  
"That's alright," Katherine said.  
  
Christopher smiled and then reached out, brushing some crumbs off of her cheek and lips. "Sorry, I didn't think you'd notice them Emma," he said, looking a little guilty.  
  
"Thank you Paul," Katherine said, trying to sound reassuring. Deep inside though, her heart was pounding like crazy and the skin where he had touched her was tingling slightly.  
  
They left the deli a few minutes later, both of them very quiet. Without speaking to each other, they walked toward Times Square.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Katherine entered hers and Edward's penthouse. She hung her coat in the closet in the foyer and then walked to the dinning room where the others were eating dinner. "I'm so sorry that I'm late," she said as she kissed Amber and then Patrick on their cheeks. She down in the chair next to Edward and started eating.  
  
"It's alright Katherine," Edward said. "Did you have fun with this friend of yours when you had lunch with him?"  
  
"A little bit," Katherine said uneasily. She didn't want to mention that she and Christopher had spent the afternoon together.  
  
"Good," Edward said. "Well, now that you're here, we should all discuss what to get Jack for his birthday. It is in ten days."  
  
"I was thinking we could buy him a digital camera," Katherine commented.  
  
"Does he have a computer?" Edward asked.  
  
"Karen does, but of course, it's his as well," Katherine said, smiling.  
  
"What about a mini ipod along with the camera?" Amber then suggested. "Uncle Jack always tells me how much he likes mine."  
  
"Good idea love," Katherine said to her daughter. "I'll go out to the store during my lunch break tomorrow and buy one for him."  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, Katherine went over to her sister's penthouse before leaving for work. After saying a quick "Buenos Dias" to Rosario, she hurried up to the second floor and to Sophia's room.  
  
"Hey Kat, shouldn't you be at Grace's office?" Jack asked as she hurried inside the bedroom.  
  
"Hi Jackie-boy, listen do you think I could talk with Karen alone for a while?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Go on Jackie," Karen said as she put Sophia down in her crib. "Get Ebie something to drink while Kath and I talk." When he had left the room, she immediately turned to her sister.  
  
"I'm going out to buy Jack's present," Katherine said softly. "I wanted to you to come with me that way I'll be sure to get him something he likes."  
  
"Okay, when are you going to go?" Karen asked.  
  
"During my lunch break," Katherine said, glancing at her watch. "I'll call you once I've eaten." She gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek and then left the room hurriedly.  
  
Jack, having heard Katherine leave the penthouse, went back up to Sophia's room, helping Elizabeth up the stairs. "What did she want Kare?" he asked as he let Elizabeth run over to her mother.  
  
"It was something about the party in a couple of weeks," Karen said, picking up their older daughter. "She and I are going to grab some things for it during her lunch break."  
  
"I had to leave the room for that?" Jack asked, sounding surprised. "Oh, I know what she talked to you about," he then said, a smile spreading over his face.  
  
"Good for you poodle," Karen said absentmindedly as she took the stuffed dog from Elizabeth's outstretched hands.  
  
"Tell me Kare, what'd she get me?" Jack said, sitting on the floor in front of Karen.  
  
"No honey, I don't know," Karen said, setting Elizabeth on the ground.  
  
"Aw, come on Karebear, please?" Jack asked resting his head on her knees, his lower lip sticking out.  
  
Karen sighed and said, "I really don't know Jackie, believe me. And if she did tell me, I wouldn't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Jack asked, still pouting.  
  
"If I told you, it would take all the fun out of your opening your presents," Karen said, sliding down to sit next to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply for a few minutes.  
  
"I guess I can wait," Jack said a little breathlessly. He didn't sound happy, but he wrapped his arms around Karen's waist and pulled her to him, kissing her again. "I wonder what you got me," he said when they pulled apart.  
  
"Uh-uh Jackie," Karen said, smiling up at him. "You'll find out in two weeks."  
  
Jack smiled broadly and kissed her lips gently before Elizabeth grabbed onto one of his arms so he would play with her for a while.  
  
~~~  
  
Two weeks later was Jack's birthday party, and at five o'clock Karen and Jack were in their bedroom so they could get dressed.  
  
"Come here Jackie," Karen called from her closet. "I've got your first present in here if you want it."  
  
Hurrying over, Jack stopped in the doorway and was surprised to see that Karen was already dressed.  
  
"Jack-" Karen started to yell again. She turned around and saw that he was in the doorway. "I didn't see you poodle, come and get your present."  
  
"Oh," Jack said, shaking his head. "I thought this was my present." He put his hands on Karen's hips and then kissed her gently on the lips a few times.  
  
Karen wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as he started to kiss her neck. When he started to run his fingers over the fabric of her dress, she said, "I think you like my dress Jackie." She was wearing a black dress very similar to the one she'd worn to his thirtieth birthday party.  
  
"Yep, it's pretty," Jack said, stepping back and eyeing her breasts. "These aren't gonna fall out during the party are they?"  
  
"Of course not," Karen said, taking his hands. "The only person who'll see them outside this dress will be you later on tonight." She stood on tiptoe a little and nipped his right ear lobe slightly.  
  
"Be careful," Jack warned as he shuddered slightly. "I may just throw you onto that chez lounge there and fuck you senseless."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to make you miss your own birthday party," Karen said, her eyes sparkling slightly. She let go of him and then walked over to where a box was sitting on top of the chez. "I got this for you to wear tonight at the party," she said, picking it up and handing it to Jack.  
  
Taking off the lid, Jack looked inside and grinned at Karen. "This is perfect for tonight. Thanks Karebear," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Go and put it on honey," Karen said, pushing him playfully out. "I want to have time to admire my big strong man in the suit that I bought for his birthday."  
  
Jack looked back and Karen and flashed her a big smile before going over to his closet to change.  
  
~~~  
  
At eight fifteen, Jack and Karen were waiting in the living room for the first of their guests to arrive.  
  
Jack was wearing the very expensive Armani suit and tie that Karen had bought him. He had Elizabeth on his knee and was tickling her lightly.  
  
"Oh Jackie-boy, stop tormenting the poor girl," a voice said from the doorway of the living room.  
  
"Hi Kath!" Karen said happily, getting up and going over to her sister. After she kissed her on the cheek, she asked, "Why are you so late?"  
  
"Well, Edward had to go back to the firm," Katherine said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"On a Saturday night?" Jack asked he stood up with Elizabeth in his arms.  
  
"I know, it sounds odd, but they said it was a dire emergency," Katherine said, shrugging. "But I do bring Happy Birthday wishes from my husband Jack."  
  
"Thanks Kat," Jack said, grinning. He then handed Elizabeth over to his sister in law as the doorbell rang once again.  
  
For the next fifteen minutes, the bulk of the guests arrived, and the penthouse was soon bustling with about twenty five people.  
  
A catered dinner was served, and Elizabeth was taken by Rosario to the kitchen so she could eat without getting her little red dress too messy.  
  
Karen, when there was a moment during the dinner where no one would notice her missing for a few minutes, stole out to the kitchen so she could check on Elizabeth.  
  
"What are you doing here lady?" Rosario asked as Karen walked into the kitchen. "You should be out there eating with your husband."  
  
"We wanted to check on Ebie and eat with her," a voice said behind Karen before she could answer Rosario. It was Jack. He smiled at Karen's surprised expression and then put his hand on her back, leading her over to the table where there daughter was eating spaghetti from a bowl with her hands.  
  
"Well, at least she's not getting that dress dirty," Karen said as she sat down in the chair next to the high table. She picked up a napkin and tried to wipe some of the sauce off their daughter's face, but didn't have any luck.  
  
"Just leave it Kare," Jack said from the seat he was sitting in, on the other side of the high chair. "Rosie will clean her up once she's done eating."  
  
At that moment, one of the help came over and set two plates down on the table in front of Karen and Jack, and the two began to eat.  
  
~~~  
  
After they had finished, Karen was about to take Elizabeth out of her high chair when Katherine came in, followed by Christopher.  
  
"Sorry to intrude you guys," Katherine said, seeing the questioning look on her sister's face. "But Chris has to go and he wanted to speak with you before he leaves."  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me come," Christopher said quickly. "And that I'm real sorry to leave so soon."  
  
"That's okay, nice of you to stop by at least," Jack said with a grin, getting out of his chair and shaking Christopher's hand.  
  
"Yes, I left you a gift Jack, I'm not sure if you'll like it, but if not, you can always return it or something," Christopher said. He nodded to Karen and then said goodbye before turning and leaving.  
  
"I came in because your guests are wondering where the heck you guys have disappeared to," Katherine then said once he was gone.  
  
"Oh, guess we'd better go back out there Kare," Jack said. He handed Karen the black silk shawl she had been wearing draped over her arms and then kissed Elizabeth on the forehead.  
  
"Rosie, get out here and clean Ebie up so she can come back to the party!" Karen yelled.  
  
They hurried back out to the living room as Rosario walked into the kitchen, grumbling. But as soon as she picked Elizabeth up out of her high chair, a small smile spread across her face. "Vamanos chiquita," she said, taking the baby over to the small bathroom in the back to wash her up.  
  
~~~  
  
After Jack had opened all the gifts that had been piled next to the grand piano, he sat down at it and played for a while as the other guests mingled and talked.  
  
"So Karen," a friend of Jack's asked, coming over to her. "How does it feel to be the one person to make Jack McFarland finally settle down?"  
  
Karen, who was a little annoyed at the question, smiled slightly and said, "It's a great feeling, because I'm so shallow that I only dated and married Jack to make him settle down with me and have two beautiful little girls."  
  
The man's face flushed, but he kept a smile on his face. "That's great," he said. A few minutes later he was leaving the room and the party, saying he felt unwell.  
  
Jack, who had stopped playing the piano, came over to Karen and put and arm around her waist. "Let that be a lesson to the rest of you guys," he said, obviously referring to his gay male friends that had come to the party. "My wife may be tolerant of you, but say any word against the fact that we're married, and she'll be all over you... And not in a good way either."  
  
As the guests laughed, Karen lightly slapped Jack's chest and then kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"So Karen, Jack, where are your daughters?" a woman, a friend of both of them, asked. "I've been dying to see the two of them."  
  
"Well, Sophie; Sophia; the younger one is asleep," Karen answered. "And our oldest should be coming back right now."  
  
Just as Karen said that, Elizabeth hurried into the room and went straight to Jack, grabbing his leg so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Come here little one," Jack said, leaning down and picking her up. He put her on his hip and then said, "This is Elizabeth."  
  
"Hi," Elizabeth said, opening and closing her hand to the guests to say hello.  
  
"Oooh Jack, she's so sweet!" one of Jack's gay friends squealed. "She's such a gorgeous little girl, look at those eyes!"  
  
Jack and Karen glanced at each other and smiled, feeling very proud of their daughter.  
  
~~~  
  
That night at midnight, once all the guests had left and Katherine, Will and Grace said their final goodnights, Karen stole up to their bedroom while Jack went to the kitchen to drink some water.  
  
He went up the stairs, yawning slightly, and decided to go and check on their daughters. He went into Elizabeth's room first and adjusted the blanket around her. After watching her sleep for a few minutes, he left and then went to Sophia. He rand his hand lightly over her dark brown hair and then smiled. He really was a lucky man.  
  
Another yawn reminded him that he should go to bed before he fell asleep on the floor of their daughter's room. He went out into the hallway and then over to the bedroom. Not looking up, he closed the door behind him and then locked it. Jack finally glanced up and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Oh my god..." he murmured, completely surprised. Karen was lying out on the bed in front of him on top of the covers.  
  
She was completely naked, save for her high-healed Prada shoes.  
  
"Kare, are you... drunk?" Jack asked after she opened her eyes slightly, showing him that she was still awake.  
  
"No honey, I only had that one glass of wine and a sip of champagne at the toast," Karen said, slowly sitting up. "You saw."  
  
"Yeah, but y- you're naked," Jack said, finding he was having trouble speaking.  
  
"Happy Birthday poodle," Karen said, smiling. She rested her hands back on the mattress. Finally, getting a little annoyed with Jack not moving, she sat up again and then let her hair down from its upsweep. When it was hanging loose around her face, she said in the most seductive voice she had ever used with Jack, "Help me take these shoes off Jackie."  
  
Shaking his head, feeling like he was in a trance, Jack walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, near Karen's feet. He reached over and unbuckled her left shoe first, and then her right one. When they were both thrown down onto the floor, he quickly took off his jacket and tie and then started kissing Karen's leg.  
  
Karen, anticipating what he might do, reached down and pulled him up to her. "Not tonight Jackie, it's your birthday," she said.  
  
"Then can I just be inside you know?" Jack said, cupping her right breast in his hand.  
  
"You don't want me to...?" Karen asked, trailing off at the end as she put her hand on his groin.  
  
"No Kare, another night," Jack said. "Help me with my clothes."  
  
They quickly got his shirt and then the rest of his clothing off until he was naked as well.  
  
Jack kissed Karen deeply before spreading Karen's legs. Before he entered her, he took her right leg and then lifted it up, placing it on his shoulder.  
  
"Jackie, what are you doing?" Karen said a raspy kind of voice as he entered her slowly.  
  
"Just trying out a new position," Jack said, grunting a little as he waited for their bodies to become accustomed to each other's.  
  
"But you said you didn't-" Karen started to say.  
  
"I thought it wouldn't hurt to remember one of the easier pages," Jack said, pausing before he started thrusting in and out of her. "If you feel any pain, we'll stop okay?"  
  
"Don't worry Jackie," Karen said, smiling up at him. "Just move."  
  
Smiling, Jack did so and leaned down, sucking on each one of her breasts furiously as he thrust in and out of her.  
  
Karen closed her eyes tightly, feeling the most incredible pleasure. This was one position they would definitely have to do again in the future. As time went on, Karen finally moved her other leg and put it over Jack's other shoulder.  
  
Looking up from her breasts, Jack smiled at her and then thrust into her deeply one last time, making them both reach the edge.  
  
"Ohhh god Jackie... fuck... JACKIE!" Karen screamed as she climaxed.  
  
At the same time, Jack started to yell, "Oh god Kare... Yesss, oh, KARE!" He then slumped forward on her body as she moved her legs down from his shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked after a couple minutes.  
  
"I'm perfect Jackie, but we have to remember to try it that way again," Karen said, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you poodle."  
  
"I love you too Karebear," Jack sighed, resting his head on her stomach and tracing his fingers lazily over the skin there.  
  
~~~  
  
In late April, Jack had to leave the penthouse at ten o'clock in the morning. It was the first dress rehearsal for 'Chicago' and he absolutely had to be there. He was very reluctant about leaving Karen and the girls.  
  
Karen, while assuring him they would miss him terribly, told him that he had to go to this dress rehearsal since he was one of the main characters. "And besides poodle," she said as she helped him put on his jacket. "We'll have plenty of time to spend together once the play starts."  
  
So Jack was riding in the limo, staring out at the people on the sidewalks as he went to the theater. A block or two from his destination, Jack was completely shocked to see two people that he recognized, and even more surprised to see they were in a very passionate embrace. He sat back in his seat as the limo passed them and thought about whether or not he should tell Karen about what he'd seen.  
  
While Jack was in his dress rehearsal, Katherine and Edward were walking to Central Park, where they were going to spend the day out on the lake in a boat they had rented.  
  
The idea had been Christopher's. "I can't imagine a better place for two book hungry people to spend time together reading than in a boat in the middle of a lake," he had said when Katherine asked him about the idea.  
  
They spent hours in that boat, sometimes reading, but mostly talking with each other as the afternoon passed them by.  
  
As they were leaving the park to go to their respective homes, Katherine stopped Christopher before going to the subway station. "I had a very lovely time Paul," she said, smiling up at him. She gave him a long hug before running out of his embrace, her cheeks extremely flushed and her mind whirling with conflicting thoughts of her husband and her best friend.  
  
Christopher looked down at the ground for a few minutes after she had left, trying to remember the smell of her perfume. With a shake of his head, he looked back up and then walked to the curb to hail a taxi, trying to ignore the fact that he was so deeply in love with a married woman.  
  
~~~  
  
After helping Karen put their daughters to bed, Jack quietly took her arm and gently led her over to their bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong Jackie?" Karen asked. She had been suspicious ever since he had come home from the dress rehearsal, he had been quiet all through dinner and afterwards, which was worrying her.  
  
"I need to tell you something Kare," Jack said once they were in their room. He closed the door behind Karen and then led her to the bed, where they sat on the edge. "I saw two people together and... it looked like they had just kissed each other, very deeply. O-or if not, they were hugging each other very tenderly."  
  
"Jackie, what are you talking about?" Karen asked, completely confused. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw Kat and Christopher," Jack said, looking down at his hand entwined in Karen's.  
  
"And you think they were hugging each other... like we hug each other?" Karen asked, completely surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said, quietly.  
  
"Oh my god, I knew it, she's having an affair!" Karen cried standing up. She started pacing the room, talking quickly. "I need to talk with her and see if I can't convince her to stop. Eddie is so in love with her. Oh no, Eddie." She glanced at Jack and said, "You know what we need to do?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Jack asked hesitantly.  
  
"Tell Eddie," Karen said. "I'll call him right now." She hurried past Jack towards the phone when Jack grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing poodle, let me go."  
  
"Kare, don't call him," Jack said, ignoring her request.  
  
"What?" she cried in surprise. "Are you crazy Jackie, a marriage is at stake, my sister's marriage, I've got to tell Eddie about this affair that why he has a change to save it."  
  
"This is not something that you need to meddle in, like you do with everything in your sister's life," Jack said, sounding a little irritated.  
  
Karen turned to her husband, her mouth opened in shock. "I do not meddle in my sister's life!" she cried out loudly.  
  
"Oh you do Kare, believe me," Jack said. "And you do the same to me and Grace and even Will sometimes. And while it's helpful now and then, it's not good."  
  
"What the hell, I'm not meddling, I'm helping you all," Karen said, sounding as angry as Jack now.  
  
"If that's how you think of it you should see a damn shrink," Jack said, letting go of her wrist.  
  
"Get out of here Jack, I don't want to sleep next to a man who doesn't appreciate the fact that I have feelings for my little sister and that I try to help her any way I can," Karen hissed, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Fine, I wouldn't want to sleep next to an ice cube tonight," Jack said. He went to the bed and grabbed his pillow before leaving the room. He went down the stairs and straight to the media room where he lay out on the couch there. As he closed his eyes, trying to calm down from the argument, he wondered briefly why he'd come down here instead of to one of the guest bedrooms.  
  
The thought of sleeping in a bed brought his mind back to Karen and he groaned, turning over. He tried falling asleep, but every time he was just about to, the fact that he wasn't with Karen in their bed jolted him awake. Finally, after a half hour of tossing and turning, he gave up and left the media room with his pillow in his hand.  
  
"Jackie?" a teary voice said to him as he started up the stairs.  
  
Jack looked up in surprise, to find Karen standing at the top of the staircase, tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh Kare..." he began, running up the stairs. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm so sorry about what I said," he murmured to her tenderly.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling poodle," Karen said, pushing back from him enough so she was looking up at him. "I think you're right though, I do meddle in Kath's life too much."  
  
"But this is something serious, if you think you should-" Jack started to say.  
  
Karen placed her fingers on his lips and said, "Never mind poodle, besides, we don't even know if Katherine and Christopher are even having an affair. And I would hate to make Eddie become suspicious of her if nothing's even happening."  
  
They stood there at the top of the stairs for a few minutes before Jack said, "Is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
"Of course honey, it is our bed," Karen said, smiling up at him.  
  
Jack then lifted Karen up into his arms and he carried her back into their bedroom, closing the door behind them with his foot. He walked over to their bed and lay her down on it.  
  
"I love you," Karen said earnestly as they began to undress each other quickly.  
  
"I love you too Kare," Jack said. He moved his head down when they were both naked to start sucking on her breasts, when she stopped him.  
  
"Hold on Jackie, I want to say that I'm sorry," Karen said. She pushed Jack up so he was sitting up and then, running her hands down his bare chest, placed her mouth around his member.  
  
Groaning with pleasure, Jack put his hand on the back of Karen's head and clenched his other one into a fist. After fifteen minutes or so, Jack found he could take it anymore and he achieved his release, moaning loudly.  
  
Karen lifted her head and then lay back on the mattress as he was recovering.  
  
When he was breathing normally again, Jack opened his eyes and stared down at his wife, shocked to see that she was touching herself. "Oh my god," he said huskily. "Jesus, Kare you look like a goddess." He quickly knelt down and moved her hand from her entrance, replacing it with his mouth. He worked quickly with his tongue; stroking her and making her arch her body and moan.  
  
"Ohhh Jackie," Karen finally said about ten minutes later in a long drawn out moan as she reached her peak.  
  
Waiting a few minutes, Jack got up and then lowered his body on top of Karen's. "I adore you," he whispered as he very slowly entered her with his member.  
  
Surprising herself, Karen felt a tear fall down her cheek as she responded, "I adore you too Jackie."  
  
Jack placed his hand on her cheek and then licked the drop of water before it could fall off of her face. Kissing her deeply, he then started to thrust in and out of her, moaning as he felt the friction between them.  
  
Karen placed her hands on either side of Jack's head and then led him down to her breasts. "Suck them Jackie," she demanded vehemently in between moaned.  
  
Not hesitating at all, Jack descended on her left nipple and enveloped it in his mouth sucking on it insatiably.  
  
While he was doing that, Karen took the opportunity to place her hands on his back and she started to unconsciously scratch his skin lightly.  
  
Groaning out loud, Jack pumped in and out of Karen harder and harder, feeling himself become even more aroused.  
  
They rolled over on the bed, going back and forth as they tried to bring one another to their peaks.  
  
After Jack settled back on the headboard, Karen moving up and down on him, he felt her start to tighten around him and he closed his eyes tightly. "Kare... he groaned breathlessly.  
  
"Oh Jackie, Jack, I- I'm so... oooh JACK!" Karen moaned in total abandonment and ecstasy, throwing her head back as they both finally climaxed at the same time.  
  
Jack placed his mouth on Karen's breast and sucked it for a minute before letting go and yelling with complete passion and euphoria, "Kare, fuck I love you so much! Oh god, KARE, KAREN!"  
  
Once she was sated, Karen slumped onto Jack's chest and sighed happily. "They're right; make up sex is always the best."  
  
"You are so unbelievable Karebear," Jack said. He ran his hands from her breasts down her sides and to her ass where he cupped the cheeks with his hands. "Think we should take a bath?" he then asked.  
  
"Hmm," Karen said, kissing his shoulder. "How about both?"  
  
Jack smiled and then got off of the bed, holding Karen on him so he was still deep inside her body. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, he kissed her neck and walked into the bathroom.  
  
They would make love, once in the shower and then in the tub, before they returned to bed and made love for most of the night before falling asleep early in the morning in each others arms. 


	52. Chapter Fifty Two: What Am I To You

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The chapter title is a song by Norah Jones that I don't own.  
  
Chapter Fifty-Two  
What Am I To You  
  
In May, Katherine and Edward went out to lunch one afternoon with Karen and Jack. It was for a late celebration of Mother's Day as Katherine and Edward had been out of town that weekend.  
  
"How were the Hamptons?" Karen asked her sister as they walked to the limo after dinner.  
  
"It was alright," Katherine said, sighing. "I didn't really have that much fun though."  
  
"Why, because Christopher wasn't there?" Karen asked.  
  
Katherine coughed nervously and then glanced back at her husband who was walking with Jack. She turned back, thinking of something else to say when her sister elbowed her lightly in the side. "I suppose you're right Kare," she said, sighing. "He and I always have fun together."  
  
"Doing what?" Karen asked a little suspiciously.  
  
"Well, we spend a lot of time at the different bookstores and coffee shops," Katherine said, thinking for a minute.  
  
"I hope that's all you're doing," Karen said. She then lowered her voice so neither Jack or Edward could hear. "I've seen you and Christopher coming out of Central Park the past couple of days."  
  
"Oh?" Katherine asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah, and Kath, from the looks of it, you guys are having an affair," Karen said. She was going to say more when Edward walked up to them.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
Katherine, who looked a little pale, smiled and said, "Nothing love, just mindless gossip."  
  
"Well I wanted to take Katherine out for some ice cream, so we won't go back with you guys," Edward said, taking his wife's hand.  
  
"Come over this afternoon before Jack and I leave for Will's place for dinner," Karen said to her sister.  
  
"I'll try to Kare," Katherine said, nodding her head. She squeezed her sister's arm gently and then let Edward lead her to the crosswalk.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jack asked as he and Karen got into the back of the limo.  
  
"Well, I was going to confront her about Christopher, but Edward interrupted me," Karen said as the limo started down the street.  
  
"Are you going to try and ask her about it later?" Jack asked.  
  
"I told her to come over to the penthouse this afternoon," Karen said, taking Jack's hand. "And I'm not going to let her leave until I get some straight answers about what's going on."  
  
"Do you want me to be with you guys in the room or not?" Jack asked.  
  
"No poodle," Karen said, looking up at him. "And I hope you can forgive me, but I think this is something that needs to be between me and my little sister."  
  
"It's okay Karebear," Jack said, leaning over and kissing her temple. "I'd probably just say something really stupid if I was there in the room."  
  
"Probably?" Karen asked incredulously, an eyebrow raised high.  
  
Jack laughed and let go of Karen's hand, tickling her sides.  
  
"Ahh, no Jackie!" Karen cried out, laughing.  
  
Not paying any attention to her request, Jack continued to tickle her until tears were literally running down her face.  
  
"Okay Jackie!" Karen cried breathlessly, still laughing. "You win!" When he moved his hand, Karen threw her arms around his neck and then kissed him deeply, letting her tongue into his mouth.  
  
Groaning slightly, Jack wrapped his arms around Karen's waist and pulled her closer to him as they continued to kiss. When they separated, he said, "I love you Kare."  
  
"Hmm, I love you too Jackie," Karen said, a broad smile on her face. She leaned forward and kissed him yet again, holding onto him tightly.  
  
~~~  
  
That afternoon at three, Katherine came out of the swatch room in Grace's office and prepared to go home.  
  
"You okay Kat?" Grace asked, watching her clean off her desk.  
  
"I'm fine Gracie, just a little tired and anxious to be going home," Katherine said.  
  
"What are your plans for the weekend?" Grace asked.  
  
"Well, Patrick has a soccer game at eleven, so I'm going to that," Katherine replied, packing her bag.  
  
"Who's going to that with you?" Grace asked as she looked through a book of fabrics.  
  
"Amber of course, and Christopher," Katherine said, her cheeks going a little pale. "Oh god, I nearly forgot, I have to go see Kare when I get home."  
  
"What for?" Grace asked, looking up at her.  
  
"I'm not really sure, I guess just to talk," Katherine said, hurriedly putting away her sketches. She zipped up her bag and then said, "Alright Gracie, I'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
"Why don't I meet you at the park tomorrow," Grace said. "I haven't seen Patrick play at all since he started."  
  
"Sure, I'll call you later tonight then," Katherine said. She picked up her purse and then walked out of the office, saying good bye to Grace. As she walked out of the Puck building, she felt a sense of dread start to build up over her. She did not want to talk with Karen about her and Christopher. Sighing, she hailed a taxi and then got in, preparing herself for the questions that were going to come.  
  
~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Katherine entered her home and put her bag and purse in her study. She made sure the children were safe and then left for Karen and Jack's penthouse. She was surprised when she met Edward coming out of one of the elevators.  
  
"Hi Katherine," Edward said, smiling at her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Up to talk with Karen," Katherine said. "And I think to have tea as well, so you needn't bother waiting for me."  
  
"Oh, ok," Edward said, sounding a little surprised. He stepped up to his wife and put an arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek softly before whispering in her ear. "Maybe tonight you and I could make love?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"I'm not sure Edward," Katherine said softly. She stepped away from him and then went into an elevator car. "I'll see tonight."  
  
~~~  
  
When she had got to the penthouse, Katherine was let in by Rosario.  
  
"Miss Karen is in Elizabeth's room," Rosario said as Katherine walked inside.  
  
"Thanks Rosie," Katherine said distractedly. She hurried over to the stairs and then went up to the second floor. When she got to the doorway of Elizabeth's bedroom, she stopped and said, "Hullo you guys."  
  
Karen looked up from her daughter and smiled at her sister. "Hi Kath, I was wondering if you were going to stand me up or something," she said, standing up.  
  
"I'm sorry Kare, but I'd forgotten about our meeting and then I met Edward in the hall on my way up here," Katherine said.  
  
"It's okay honey, now come on so we can talk," Karen said. She took her sister's hand and said to Jack, "We'll be in the living room if you need anything poodle."  
  
"Alright Kare," Jack said, nodding as they left.  
  
When they were in the living room, Karen and Katherine sat together on one of the couches. Before either of them could start talking, one of the maids came in and put a tray with two mugs of tea in front of them.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd have tea for me here," Katherine commented softly.  
  
"I hope it'll make you more comfortable while we talk," Karen said, picking up her mug and taking a small sip. She placed it on the table and then turned to her sister. "Okay Kath, I'm sure you know why I asked you to come and talk with me," she then said.  
  
"Does it have to deal with Chris?" Katherine asked. When Karen nodded, she sighed and asked, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"How much time do you spend together, like, in a week," Karen said.  
  
"I suppose we see each other four days a week usually, sometimes less if he's on call," Katherine answered after thinking for a moment.  
  
"What about your feelings for him?" Karen then asked. "And be honest Kath."  
  
Sighing, Katherine stared down at her tea before answering, "I think I'm falling in love with him."  
  
"Oh Kath..." Karen breathed, sitting back in the couch.  
  
"I know Kare, I know," Katherine said, putting her mug down on the table as her hand started to shake. "I'm a horrible wife." She covered her face with her hands and tried to keep from crying.  
  
Karen put her hand on her sister's back, rubbing it gently. She wasn't sure what to say at this point, so she remained quiet.  
  
"Do you know," Katherine said, moving her hands down. "How long it's been since Edward and I made love?"  
  
"No honey, I don't," Karen said, putting her arm around Katherine's shoulders. "Are you sure you want to tell me?"  
  
"Since Christmas," Katherine said. She gave an awful, hollow laugh and said, "I've been making excuses so that we don't have to."  
  
"Kath, he's going to realize something's going on," Karen said. "Unless he suspects already."  
  
Katherine sniffled slightly and shook her head. "He hasn't got a clue about Christopher," she said. "All he knows is that he and I go out to a lot of bookstores; and that we're best friends and that's it. As for us not having sex, we've both been exhausted from work a lot of the time."  
  
"Have you and Christopher done anything... serious?" Karen then asked, not quite sure how to say it.  
  
"We hug, and I kiss him on the cheek when we go home," Katherine said, sighing deeply. "But that's it."  
  
"So you want to do more with him?" Karen asked gently.  
  
Katherine suddenly got up from the couch and then started to pace the room. "I-I don't know," she said, not looking at her sister. "When I'm with him, I feel so happy, so in love with Chris, but as we say good bye, my mind turns to Edward and I feel so guilty about how I feel."  
  
"You didn't really answer my question Kath," Karen pointed out.  
  
"Do I want to fuck him you mean?" Katherine asked, stopping her pacing and staring straight at her sister. She gave an empty chuckle at Karen's surprised face. "I suppose there are times when I feel that great physical attraction towards Chris, but I am so unsure of myself that I don't know what the hell I should think."  
  
Karen stood up and hurried to Katherine, hugging her tightly as her sister began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Kare," Katherine said, trying to push away from her. "I don't know why I'm bothering you with this."  
  
"I asked you to tell me Kath," Karen said, not letting her sister go. "Don't apologize."  
  
"Thank you Kare," Katherine whispered. She stepped out of Karen's embrace and went back to the couch sitting down. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What's that honey?" Karen asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"What do you think I should do?" Katherine asked. When her sister didn't answer her, she went on to say, "I just want to know what you think Kare, it doesn't mean I'm going to do it."  
  
Karen sighed deeply and then thought for a few moments. "Well Kath," she began. "I think that you should try and stay with Eddie, see if you can't fall back in love with him and-"  
  
"I never said I fell out of love with him Kare," Katherine pointed out quickly.  
  
"So you're in love with them both?" Karen asked, surprised. When Katherine nodded, she then said, "I guess if I were in your shoes, I'd talk to Christopher and see what he thinks. Or else, you can stay with Edward and have an affair with Christopher."  
  
"But I would always be tormented with guilt," Katherine said, know what her sister was going to say next.  
  
"That's right," Karen said. "I think... This is going to sound so clichéd, but Kath; you should do what your heart wants you to do."  
  
Katherine looked at Karen for a few moments and then nodded. "I'll see what happens next time I see Christopher," she said. She hugged Karen and then got up to leave.  
  
"What are you going to do for dinner tonight Kath?" Karen asked before she could step out of the room.  
  
"I'm not sure, I suppose eat with Edward and the children," Katherine said, looking back at her. "Why?"  
  
"Wait there," Karen said. She got up from the couch and then went over to the telephone on the end table. She dialed a number and said, "Hi Zach, it's Karen." She listen to him talk for a few minutes and then said, "I want to change our dinner plans a little, tell Will and Grace that you are all eating at mine and Jack's place. And Katherine and Edward are going to join us."  
  
When Kare had hung up the phone, Katherine smiled gratefully at her sister and said, "Thanks for doing that Kare."  
  
"It's nothing Kath," Karen said, smiling. "Just remember to be here at seven."  
  
"We will, bye Kare," Katherine said, leaving the room.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Will, Zach and Grace were the first to get to Jack and Karen's penthouse. While they all waited for Katherine and the others, they sat in the living room. Karen and Grace sat on a couch, Grace holding Sophia who was now six months old. Jack, Will and Zach were sitting in the armchairs close to the couch, talking about Zach's next play he wanted to direct.  
  
"I'd really like to do a series of Shakespeare's plays," Zach was saying as Karen and Grace listened to their conversation. "Those plays are the reason I went into theater."  
  
"Think you can get backing to do that?" Jack asked, not too interested.  
  
"I think so, I'm talking with a client of Will's," Zach said, grinning over at his boyfriend. "And he seems more then happy to help me."  
  
"What plays would you do?" Grace asked.  
  
"I'd like to do six, three tragedies and three comedies," Zach said. "As to which ones exactly, I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Hi everyone, sorry we're late," a voice suddenly said from the doorway to living room. It was Edward and he walked into the room, holding Amber's hand.  
  
Katherine was next to enter and she said a quickly hello to the group. "Sorry that we're late, but Patrick was asked to spend the night at a teammate's home," she said, explaining the absence of her son.  
  
"Now that we're all here, we can go eat," Jack said, standing up. He went over to Karen and helped her stand up.  
  
~~~  
  
After they were finished with dinner, they gathered yet again in the living room. Jack was asked to play some music on the piano but he shook his head, refusing.  
  
"I'm always the one who plays, I think we should let someone else have a turn at the piano," he said, smiling at his sister in law.  
  
Katherine grinned back and said, "If you're all okay with it, then I'll play for a little bit."  
  
"Please, I haven't heard you play yet Katherine," Zach said.  
  
Everyone else urged her to play, and so she sat at the piano bench. "Is this the book I gave you for Christmas?" Katherine asked Jack as she looked at the songbook in front of her.  
  
"It is," Jack said, sitting with Karen and their daughters on the couch.  
  
"Alright, let's see..." Katherine said, flipping through the pages. "Oh, ok, this is a good one." She glanced at the notes briefly before placing her fingers on the piano keys and playing, singing the song as well.  
  
No I would not sleep in this bed of lies  
So toss me out and turn in  
And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes  
I'm marking it down to learning  
I am  
  
Don't think that I can take another empty moment  
Don't think that I can fake another hollow smile  
It's not enough just to be sorry Don't think that I could take another talk about it  
  
Just like me you've got needs  
And they're only a whisper away  
And we softly surrender  
To these lives that we've tendered away  
  
No I would not sleep in this bed of lies  
So toss me out and turn in  
And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes  
I'm marking it down to learning  
I am  
  
Don't wanna be the one who turns the whole thing over  
Don't wanna be somewhere where I just don't belong  
Where it's not enough just to be sorry  
  
Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in  
Tried to be more than me  
And I gave till it all went away  
And we've only surrendered  
To the worst part of these winters we've made  
  
No I would not sleep in this bed of lies  
So toss me out and turn in  
And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes  
I'm marking it down to learning  
I am  
  
I am all that I'll ever be  
When you lay your hands  
Over me but don't go weak on me now  
I know that it's weak  
But God help me I need this  
  
I will not sleep in this bed of lies  
So toss me out and turn in  
And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes  
I'm marking it down to learning  
I'm marking it down to learning  
'cause I am  
  
~~~  
  
As Katherine, Edward and Amber were getting ready to return to their own penthouse later that night, Karen pulled her sister back into the living room.  
  
"Kath, why did you sing that first song?" she asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know," Katherine said, looking down at the ground. "I guess I just needed to vent some of my feelings."  
  
"It sounded more like a cry for help to me," Karen said.  
  
"I know, but Edward didn't get that-" Katherine started to say when Amber hurried into the living room.  
  
"Mummy, can we go home, I'm very sleepy," Amber said, going to her mother.  
  
"Of course love, just give me another minute with your aunt," Katherine said, smiling at her daughter. When the girl had left she turned to Karen and shrugged.  
  
"When are you going to see Christopher again?" Karen asked.  
  
"Tuesday afternoon, we're going to see a movie," Katherine said quietly.  
  
"I hope you find out what to do soon Kath," Karen said, hugging her sister. "And that it makes you happy."  
  
"Me too Kare," Katherine said. She stepped back from their hug and said, "Thank you for having us over."  
  
"No problem honey," Karen said. "Now let's go back out before they wonder what we're talking about."  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours after Katherine and her family had left, Will, Zach and Grace left the penthouse after saying good night and goodbye to Karen and Jack.  
  
When they were gone, Jack walked straight over to Karen and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply.  
  
Karen put her arms on Jack's shoulders and gripped them tightly. After a few minutes she pushed away from him and looked up, a serious expression on her face.  
  
"What, what's wrong Kare?" Jack asked, surprised.  
  
"Nothing Jackie," Karen responded. She winked at him and then when he started to step toward her, she turned and ran up the stairs, laughing wildly.  
  
"Hey, Kare!" Jack cried, completely surprised. He hurried after her and realized that she was teasing him; this was probably payback from when he had tickled her earlier. He followed her into their bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind him.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think you'd be able to keep up with me," Karen said as she took off her shoes. She climbed onto their bed and looked at Jack questioningly.  
  
"I was waiting for an invitation," Jack said, grinning as he walked over to her. He climbed on the bed and sat on his knees next to Karen. He then reached out and put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her face to his.  
  
They kissed deeply for a long time, moaning every once in a while as their tongues both fought each other.  
  
After a while of this, Jack pulled back and ran his thumb over Karen's now swollen bottom lip. "I love you," he said softly as he unbuttoned her shirt quickly.  
  
"I love you too poodle," Karen said as he lay her back on the mattress, her blouse still on.  
  
Jack unclasped her bra then, reminding himself to thank his wife for wearing one that had a clasp in the front, and then he leaned down, teasing both nipples with his tongue. When both were fully erect, he sat up again, causing Karen to protest.  
  
"Oh honey, why did you stop?" Karen asked.  
  
"I can't wait anymore Kare," Jack answered. And he was telling the truth, usually the two of them took their time in undressing each other and then pleasuring each other, but Jack was getting impatient.  
  
"Let me help you take those clothes off then Jackie," Karen said. She was going to sit up when Jack pushed her back down.  
  
"Just lay down Kare," Jack said. "I'll take care of it." Without waiting for her to respond, he put his hand under her skirt and pushed it up slightly as he moved up her leg. When he reached them, he grabbed her panties and then pulled them down her legs and then off. He was about to unbutton his trousers when Karen sat up.  
  
"Hold on there Jackie," she said, smiling. Quickly, she unbuttoned his pants and then pulled down the zipper.  
  
Jack pushed his trousers down, not bothering to take them off, and then his boxers as well. He pushed Karen back down on the mattress a little forcefully. Without even kissing her or waiting for her to lie out fully, he entered her quickly.  
  
Gasping, Karen threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck as he started to thrust in and out of her roughly. She cried out a few times, surprised that they were being so aggressive during their lovemaking, it had never happened before.  
  
Breathing unevenly, Jack felt pain as Karen dug her nails deeper into his skin with each of his thrusts. He turned his head and buried his face in her hair as he felt the sweat break out on his body.  
  
Karen arched her body about ten minutes later and started to scratch at Jack's back as she climaxed around his member. "Oooh god Jackie," she kept moaning over and over.  
  
Lifting his head from her hair, Jack thrust in her one last time and then achieved his release, climaxing deeply inside of her and yelling her name in a hoarse voice. When they were both sated, he slumped down on her body and tried to make his breathing normal.  
  
"You really couldn't wait tonight could you?" Karen asked a while later. She scratched the material of his shirt and giggled when he shuddered slightly. "Get up Jackie; we should take these clothes off."  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted Kare," Jack said, getting up and pulling out of her. "I don't think I could do it again."  
  
"I didn't mean that," Karen said, smiling. "I mean we're all sweaty, so let's get our clothes off before we get sick."  
  
"Ohh," Jack said. "I get it." He then helped Karen take off her blouse and bra and then her skirt. With Karen's help, they then took off his own clothes. As she settled back on the mattress, Jack leaned down and buried his face between her breasts, licking off the sweat that had accumulated there.  
  
"Jack, what are you- oh my god!" Karen started to say before Jack started teasing her entrance with his member. "I though you were... tired," she said as he entered her slowly.  
  
"Oops," Jack replied, grinning down at her. He then moved down to her breasts and sucked on them as he started to move in and out of her.  
  
"You are such a liar poodle," Karen said, gasping slightly in the middle of her sentence.  
  
"Of course I am," Jack said, lifting his head up from her chest. He leaned down slightly and kissed her deeply as he continued to thrust in and out of her slowly.  
  
After he had sped up a little, Karen clenched her hands into fists and cried out Jack's name as she climaxed once more.  
  
Since Karen had broken off their kiss, Jack descended once again on her breast and moaned loud with his mouth on one of them as he too climaxed.  
  
When they were lying out on the bed twenty minutes later, Karen resting her head on Jack's chest, she kissed his chin and said good night.  
  
"Good night Karebear," Jack said, pulling the comforter around them. He kissed her forehead and then closed his eyes, falling asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
On Tuesday, Katherine met up with Christopher outside of a small theater near his apartment.  
  
"Hi, right on time," Christopher said, handing her a movie ticket  
  
"Thanks, you didn't have to pay for my ticket," Katherine said as they walked inside.  
  
"Well, I wanted to, what are friends for after all?" Christopher said.  
  
Katherine smiled at him and then walked past the usher who had taken her ticket. She went into the theater and she and Christopher sat in the middle since the theater was pretty empty. Only two other people, a young man and woman were sitting in the very back.  
  
The theater darkened a few minutes after they had sat down, and Christopher leaned over to Katherine and whispered, "This movie does have subtitles right?"  
  
"Yes, but I thought you knew how to speak French?" Katherine answered.  
  
"Not that well," Christopher said, smiling at her.  
  
"I should teach you then," Katherine said. Just then the movie started, and she turned her attention to the screen.  
  
The movie was very interesting, but halfway through; Christopher reached over and grabbed Katherine's hand.  
  
"What's wrong, are you bored?" Katherine asked, leaning over keeping her eyes on the movie.  
  
Christopher didn't answer, but he stared down and her hand, entwining their fingers together.  
  
That got Katherine's attention, and she looked down at their hands. "Paul what are you..." she started to whisper, trailing off at the end. Christopher was leaning towards her, a serious expression on his face, but Katherine could see that he had a lustful yet loving look in his eyes. She started leaning towards him as well, her heart pounding wildly. Their lips touched, and she found herself closing her eyes tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
His mind was spinning crazily, but Christopher ignored it and held Katherine to him, slightly deepening their kiss.  
  
As she felt him tilt his head, Katherine suddenly thought of Edward and with a gasp, pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Katherine?" Christopher asked worriedly, looking at her.  
  
"I-I I have to go," Katherine said. She stood up and then ran out of the theater, he heart still beating crazily.  
  
~~~  
  
When she entered hers and Edward's penthouse twenty minutes after, Katherine was extremely relieved to find that no one, save for the help, was there. She ran up the stairs without removing her coat, and she went into her bedroom. She threw herself onto the top of the bed and started crying into her pillow.  
  
She was so confused now as to what she wanted, who she wanted. She loved her husband deeply, but she knew now that was very much in love with Christopher. She wanted to be with Christopher, but didn't want to hurt Edward by having an affair with him or divorcing him. "Oh god, what can I do?" she cried, flipping onto her back.  
  
The phone rang next to the bed, and Katherine immediately stopped crying. She reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said. Shocking to her, it was her old college chum Beatrice McClellan inviting her to Boston for a visit. As she spoke with her friend, Katherine realized that if she went to visit Beatrice, she could have some time to think about Edward and Christopher and what she wanted to do.  
  
When she had hung up the phone, Katherine immediately turned it back on and then called the airlines, asking for a one-way ticket to Boston.  
  
~~~  
  
At the same time Katherine was explaining to her husband, her sister, her brother in law and her children about her trip, Christopher was packing a suitcase.  
  
"Topher, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Norah Stiles, his younger sister asked him as he packed.  
  
"Nell, I didn't plan on kissing her," Christopher said distractedly. "It just happened, and besides, I'm not trying to break up her marriage or anything. I love her very deeply."  
  
Looking doubtful, Norah watched him close his suitcase. "Does she know you're going to this convention?" she then asked her brother.  
  
"Well, I said I was going and that it was out of town, but I forgot to say it was in Boston," Christopher answered, taking his case off the bed.  
  
"Okay, have a fun time over there and try not to get into any trouble," Norah said, hugging him tightly. "And who knows, you might meet a woman who'll take your mind off Katherine O'Neill."  
  
Christopher simply nodded, though in his head he was thinking, 'Never in a million years.'  
  
~~~  
  
On Thursday, Karen and Jack took Katherine to JFK airport to see her off.  
  
"I'll call you tonight Kare, let you know I got there safely," Katherine said as she hugged her sister for a long time.  
  
"Okay, you relax and think while you're there," Karen said, letting go of Katherine. When she had left the limo, she sighed and then felt Jack hand on her hip.  
  
"She'll make the right decision," Jack said quietly. He knew what was going on with Katherine and Christopher, Karen had hinted to him and he'd figured it out.  
  
"Come on Jackie, we can't do anything about this," Karen said, shaking her head.  
  
They walked back to the limo and then got in the back.  
  
As they drove away from the airport, Jack said, "Why don't we start planning Sophie's baptism today?"  
  
"Good idea poodle," Karen said, smiling. "As soon as we got home, we'll do that."  
  
~~~  
  
For that afternoon and then for an hour after dinner, Jack and Karen worked out the main details of Sophia's baptism. She would be baptized at St. Paul's, like her older sister, and there would be only a few guests.  
  
"I can go out tomorrow and start buying most of this stuff," Jack said, looking over the list they had made together.  
  
"Not the dress though Jackie, you and I are picking that out together," Karen said as they stood up from the dining room table. She took his hand as they walked up the stairs and said, "I want to get one that looks like Ebie's baptism dress."  
  
"Okay, we can meet at a store while you're on your lunch break," Jack said.  
  
"Oh honey, I could go with you to buy all those things that are on the list, my lunch break is definitely long enough," Karen said, kissing his cheek.  
  
Laughing, Jack let go of her hand and went over to Sophia's room to check on the sleeping baby. Seeing that she was fine, he then walked to Elizabeth's room. "Is she asleep?" he asked from where he stood in the doorway.  
  
Karen nodded and then walked out of the room. "Come on poodle, bedtime," she said, glancing back at him.  
  
"Are you very tired tonight Kare?" Jack asked her.  
  
"A little bit, I may need a little pick me up to stay awake," Karen said seductively.  
  
Jack hurried over to his wife and then pushed her back on the mattress, lying on top of her. Reaching between them, he slid his hand up her skirt and then slid two fingers into her.  
  
"Oh!" Karen cried out. "That's perfect Jackie." She moaned as he started moving in and out of her faster and faster, stroking her more sensitive area with his thumb. After twenty minutes, Karen couldn't take it anymore and she closed her eyes tightly as she reached her peak, moaning loudly.  
  
Jack smiled tenderly at her flushed face and then unbuttoned her blouse enough so her breasts were showing. "Come here Kare," he said, getting up off of her. He pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her deeply.  
  
Karen ran her fingers through Jack's hair as they kissed. After a while, she became aware of the fact that his bulging erection was pressing into her and she realized that he'd had no release like she did. "Hold on Jackie," she said, pulling away from him. When he lay down at her instruction, Karen unbuttoned his shirt and then took off his trousers and boxers while he took off her clothes.  
  
Lifting up his head slightly, Jack watched as his wife enveloped his member in her mouth. He lay back and felt a shudder of pleasure course through his body. As his breathing grew more and more ragged, Jack could have sworn that Karen was moving up and down on his faster. He wanted to say something, but the minute he opened his mouth, he groaned out her name as he achieved his release.  
  
"Are you okay Jackie?" Karen asked after she moved back up on the bed a few minutes later.  
  
Jack, whose eyes had been closed, opened them and then pulled Karen down, flipping her around so she was now on the mattress. He spread her legs apart and then entered her very fast, causing both of them to gasp at the feeling.  
  
"I guess you are okay," Karen said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Not saying anything, Jack sucked on her breasts, nipping lightly on the skin around the nipples as well. He thrust in and out of her slowly at first, and then he picked up speed at Karen's urgings.  
  
After Jack had sped up for about five minutes, Karen turned over so she was now on top and Jack was leaning back against the headboard. She sat up and started to move up and down furiously on his member, sweat breaking out on both their bodies.  
  
"Oh yesss... God Kare, you're so fucking tight around me," Jack moaned, throwing his head back so it hit the headboard lightly. He gripped her waist tightly as he felt them both nearing the edge.  
  
"Jackie," Karen whispered five minutes later. "I-I think I'm going to..." She moved up far enough so his member was almost out of her body, then she literally impaled her body on him.  
  
That was enough for Jack and he felt as if he was exploding, climaxing in deep inside of Karen. "Oh my god... KARE! Oh Jesus! Oh fuck!" he groaned as he gripped her even more tightly.  
  
"Yes Jackie, yes!" Karen cried as she climaxed around him. "Oh Jackie...JACK!" When she was finally sated she fell forward onto Jack's chest and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing harshly. "I'll love you forever poodle," she said after she had gotten her breath back. She lifted her head and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"And I'll love you for all time," Jack said, smiling. He joined in with Karen's laughter and then pulled her head up to his, kissing her deeply.  
  
~~~  
  
Later on that night, Jack and Karen were laying side by side, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Umm, why are we doing this Kare?" Jack asked, his eyes not blinking.  
  
"I don't want us to fuck and then drop dead from exhaustion," Karen said, reaching under the bed sheets and wrapping her hand around Jack's member.  
  
"Ahh! Kare!" Jack cried out, closing his eyes.  
  
"Ha, you blinked Jackie!" Karen said, turning towards him and letting go of him.  
  
"That's cheating Kare, you can't do that!" Jack said, pouting.  
  
"Oh honey, you know I never play by the rules, even with you poodle," Karen said smiling at him. "Now you gotta pay up Jackie."  
  
Jack was quiet for a minute; thinking then he turned to Karen and made her turn on her side so her back was to him. He lifted her leg up slightly and then pressed up behind her, spooning her with his body.  
  
"Jackie, I didn't think you would pay me with this," Karen groaned as his member entered her.  
  
"Want me to stop?" Jack asked, he made a motion as if he was going to leave her body, but she stopped him.  
  
"You leave me, I'll make you sleep on the floor in the kitchen," Karen said fiercely.  
  
Jack laughed slightly and then started moving in and out of her quickly, making them both moan loudly. He then reached forward and grabbed one of her breasts, cupping it in his hand and teasing the nipple with his fingers. He was shocked when, after five minutes of his fondling her breasts, she grabbed his hand and then moved it down so he was touching her sensitive spot above her entrance. "Kare..." he started to say.  
  
"Just touch me Jackie," Karen panted, sweating. "I want to feel your hands on me," she then said breathlessly.  
  
"Okay... Okay..." Jack said with a little surprise. He moved his fingers in a circular motion. He wasn't sure whether he was doing it right, so he whispered into Karen's ear, "Is that good for you?"  
  
"Oh, oh fuck... Jackie... you-you need to ask?" Karen struggled to say.  
  
Smiling, Jack kissed her neck and continued to thrust in and out of her and pleasure her with his fingers.  
  
Karen wasn't sure how much time they took, moving together in a quick rhythm. All she knew was that her body clenched around Jack's member and she finally crashed over her edge, screaming out Jack's name over and over.  
  
"Oh, Kare," Jack said breathlessly. He pumped into her body a couple more times and he climaxed deeply inside of her, moaning incoherently and putting in Karen's name every so often.  
  
They rested, Jack still inside of Karen, getting their breath back and trying to cool down.  
  
"Hmm, that was perfect Jackie, how come you don't fuck me like that more often?" Karen asked a long time later.  
  
"I don't know really," Jack answered. "I guess it's because I like to look at you and play with the girls with both hands when we make love."  
  
Karen giggled slightly and then asked, "Is it okay if we sleep like this poodle?"  
  
"Sure, but you know I may give you a special wake up call," Jack said warning her as he draped and arm over her stomach.  
  
"Ooo, I can't wait for that then," Karen said, she turned her head and she and Jack kissed deeply for a long time.  
  
As they fell asleep together, Jack shifted his leg up and down which was in between Karen's legs.  
  
"Poodle, you're going to keep up both awake all night if you keep doing that," Karen murmured sleepily, a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry Karebear, love you," Jack said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Love you too my big strong man," Karen said. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Night Kare," Jack said, pulling her more tightly to him. He kissed her shoulder softly and then laid his head on the pillow, falling asleep very soon after, his limbs tangled together with Karen's. 


	53. Chapter Fifty Three: Tempted

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The chapter title is a song by the band Squeeze that I don't own.  
  
Chapter Fifty-Three  
Tempted  
  
'Tempted by the fruit of another,  
Tempted but the truth is discovered...'  
-'Tempted' by Squeeze  
  
Katherine walked out of the pub she had lunch in and stopped on the sidewalk. She had been in Boston for two days now, and she was no closer to deciding what to do about Edward and Christopher. She sighed and then turned to go north towards her hotel, feeling extremely tired.  
  
As she strode down the street, her shoulders hunched and her face down. Katherine felt a tear fall down her cheek and she stumbled slightly on the sidewalk.  
  
"Careful Emma," a voice said as the person held her arm. "You wouldn't want to fall."  
  
"Christopher," Katherine breathed, looking at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Come on, let's go for a walk and I think you and I need to talk," Christopher answered, wiping the tear off of her face. He took her hand in his and then led her over to a nearby park.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen was on the phone in Grace's office when Will walked in.  
  
"Gracie, is she doing work?" Will asked, looking at Karen in complete shock.  
  
"No, I think she's trying to call that friend of Katherine's," Grace answered, looking up at Will from her desk.  
  
Meanwhile, Karen, who was ignoring Will and Grace, was trying to contact Christopher. She knew that she shouldn't do this, but she felt she needed to talk to this man. She had called the man's office at the hospital and then got no answer. She was calling his apartment, and was about to hang up when no one answered. Just as she was about to turn off the phone, a female voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" the woman said.  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm trying to reach Christopher Stiles," Karen said, a little surprised. She couldn't help it, but she immediately thought this woman was Christopher's wife or girlfriend.  
  
"And who are you?" the woman asked suspiciously.  
  
"My sister, Katherine O'Neill is Christopher's..." Karen trailed off when she noticed that Grace and Will were watching her. "Listen, do you think we could meet somewhere to talk?"  
  
The woman answered immediately, "Of course, why don't you come to my brother's apartment." She then gave Karen the address and they hung up.  
  
Karen got up from her desk chair and she said, "I'm going to go out on my lunch break now, I probably won't be back Grace." She then quickly left before her boss could protest and she went out to the limo.  
  
~~~  
  
In Boston, Katherine and Christopher were sitting together on a park bench, both of them looking at everything but each other. Katherine had just confessed that she was in love with him.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible for you to love me," Christopher said quietly after a while. "Since you're married, I thought that I would be on my own with this feeling."  
  
Katherine glanced over at Christopher and saw he was looking back at her. "I tried to deny it for a long time," she said. "But after we... kissed in the theater, I realized that I've been in love with you for a very, very long time."  
  
"Emma, how-how long," Christopher said, turning to her and taking her hand.  
  
"When we first met after my coma," Katherine whispered, staring straight into his eyes.  
  
"I've loved you the moment I went into check on you that night after the car struck you," Christopher said, reaching out and cupping her cheek with one of his hands.  
  
"Even though I was so bruised and bloody?" Katherine asked incredulously.  
  
Christopher nodded and said, "Even then. There's something special about you Emma, and I caught onto that right away."  
  
Katherine nodded and then covered his hand that was on her cheek with her own.  
  
"Katherine," Christopher said, his voice low. "May I kiss you?"  
  
"I-I, yes," Katherine said, stammering at first. She leaned toward Christopher as he moved towards her and then they kissed, wrapping their arms around each other tightly.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen walked into Christopher Stiles' apartment after being let inside by his sister. "So you know about Katherine and Christopher," she said as they sat down in the living room.  
  
"I am aware of them," Norah said after she had introduced herself. "And I have to tell you Mrs. McFarland, I'm very concerned for my brother."  
  
"Why?" Karen asked.  
  
"I've never seen him so in love with a woman like he is in love with your sister," Norah said, sighing. "He has always been a very lonely man, not letting himself into too many relationships. And the intensity he feels for Katherine is a little... frightening."  
  
"Did he ever tell you why he fell in love with my sister?" Karen asked, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"I asked him about that once, and he said that when he first met your sister, after she came out of that coma, he was able to see something in her eyes," Norah paused at that point, unsure if she wanted to continue.  
  
"What did he see?" Karen asked a little impatiently.  
  
"He told me he saw into her soul," Norah said, looking at Karen with a sad and scared expression on her face.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen left the apartment about twenty minutes later and went to her limo, telling Driver to go over to the theater Jack was rehearsing in. As the car started down the street, Karen sat back and tried to gather her thoughts.  
  
From what Norah Stiles had told her, Christopher was extremely and totally in love with Katherine. He knew that he couldn't have her since she was married, but that did stop him from loving her and having the hope that he and Katherine could be together; that they could have an affair.  
  
When the limo stopped in front of Jack's theater, Karen got out and then almost ran inside. She asked a person in the lobby where Jack was and he told her in his dressing room. She hurried past him and then went backstage down a hallway to where the dressing rooms were.  
  
Jack was talking with Zach about a particular scene in the play when Karen burst into the room. "Kare?" he asked, surprised to see her there.  
  
"Jackie... poodle, I need to talk with you," Karen said.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Jack," Zach said, getting up from his chair. As he left he nodded to Karen and said, "Nice to see you."  
  
When they were alone, Jack went over to his wife. "What's wrong Kare?" he asked, putting his arms around her.  
  
"Jackie, he's there with Kath," Karen said, leaning on him. "Christopher is there in Boston and he's going to try and meet Kath."  
  
"When did he leave?" Jack asked, feeling surprised.  
  
"He went to a convention there the same day that Kath left," Karen said. "He saw her at the airport; they were on the same flight."  
  
"I'm confused Kare," Jack said. "What does that mean?"  
  
"His sister said he's going to ask her to have an affair with him," Karen said, looking up at Jack.  
  
"Oh my god, do you think she'll agree to that?" Jack said, knowing that this was extremely serious.  
  
"I don't know Jackie, I just don't know," Karen said worriedly.  
  
~~~  
  
When he and Karen had returned home from the theater late that afternoon, Jack decided that he should try something to distract her from Katherine and Christopher. He suggested going out to eat with their daughters, and he was surprised when Karen declined.  
  
"I just want to stay home poodle," Karen said as she walked into Sophia's room. "I know that you want me to get my mind off of Kath, but it's not that easy."  
  
"Then I want to try something else," Jack said. He went over to Karen and took Sophia from her. "Come on Kare," he said, taking her hand. He led her out of the penthouse.  
  
"Jackie, where are we going?" Karen asked, surprised. "And why aren't we taking the limo?"  
  
Not answering her, Jack continued to walk until they were in Central Park. "We're going to spend some time alone here," he said as they walked down a path. "And I want to talk to you about this."  
  
After walking for ten minutes, Karen stopped Jack and made him sit on a bench. "I think I know what you're going to say already poodle," she said.  
  
"Then go ahead Kare," Jack said, putting his arms around her shoulders and pulling her to his body.  
  
Karen sighed and leaned against Jack. "You're going to say that I shouldn't have gone to see Christopher's sister," she began. "And that I can't do anything about Kath if she decides to have an affair with him."  
  
"Yeah, and I also think that you shouldn't mention this whole thing to Eddie," Jack said.  
  
"Oh Jackie, it's not fair for him," Karen said, looking up at her husband. "His wife is having an affair-"  
  
"If she does end up doing that," Jack interrupted.  
  
Nodding, Karen then continued, "I think we should let him know something instead of just leaving him in the dark about this."  
  
"I think you shouldn't tell him anything," Jack said. "At least until Kat comes back from Boston and we know for sure."  
  
Karen got up from the bench and then walked a little down the path, thinking intently. "Alright poodle," she said, turning to Jack who had followed her. "I'll leave it alone until Kath is back home and I can ask her what happened over there."  
  
Jack nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Let's go home Kare and spend some time with Ebie and Sophie," he said, putting an arm around her waist.  
  
~~~  
  
Katherine and Christopher were walking to a restaurant that night, holding hands. They had spent a long time on the bench after they had kissed, just holding on to each other and thinking. An hour later, Christopher had had to leave, and he asked if they could go out for dinner so they could talk some more.  
  
As they were being seated, Katherine felt the guilt coming back to her about her husband. She thought for a brief second of leaving, but Christopher took her hand and she pushed all her thoughts of Edward away.  
  
While they were eating, Christopher said, "I wanted to ask you something Emma."  
  
"What is it Paul?" Katherine answered.  
  
He took a deep breath and then said, "We know how much we love each other now. And I just was thinking about what we're going to do when we go back to the city."  
  
"I've been thinking about that too," Katherine said.  
  
"Katherine," Christopher said, taking her left hand in his own, gripping it tightly. "I want to be with you when we go back."  
  
"I do as well," Katherine said, glancing up at him. "But..."  
  
"We can be together, we would have to have an affair to do that though," Christopher said quickly.  
  
"Can we leave and go some where else for more privacy?" Katherine said, wanting to delay her answer to his suggestion.  
  
"Of course," Christopher said. He paid the bill and then led Katherine out of the restaurant. "We'll go to my hotel okay?"  
  
"That's fine," Katherine said quietly, nodding.  
  
When they got to his hotel room, Christopher immediately asked her about the possibility of them having an affair.  
  
"Oh Paul, I love you, I truly do but... I love Edward too," Katherine said, looking away from him.  
  
"So that means no?" Christopher asked, feeling like his heart had fallen to the ground.  
  
"I-I suppose," Katherine said, sounding very unsure of herself.  
  
Christopher caught on to that and then walked over to where she was standing. He grabbed her arms gently and then pulled her towards him. "I love you Katherine," he said gently as their lips were brushing against each others. "And I want to make love to you so badly that it's killing me slowly."  
  
Katherine let out a sob as tears started falling down her cheeks. "I want to, but I can't hurt Edward like that," she whispered.  
  
"Kiss me Emma, please," Christopher said, his voice thick with emotion. Without waiting for her to respond, he closed the last centimeters separating their lips and kissed her. He held her against him tightly and tilted his head to deepen this kiss.  
  
This time, Katherine didn't pull away and she allowed Christopher's tongue into her mouth, rubbing it with her own. The need to breathe became too great, and she pulled away from the kiss. "Paul?" she asked questioningly.  
  
"Do you want to?" Christopher asked, looking down at her tenderly and running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Breathing in deeply, Katherine leaned her head on his chest while she thought. She should have been thinking about what would happen after she and Christopher made love, or what could happen. But she all she felt was his warmth and the sound of his heart beating close to her ear. She lifted her head and looking straight into his eyes said, "I want to Paul."  
  
Not able to help himself, Christopher smiled broadly. He hugged Katherine tightly and kissed her deeply once again. When they pulled away from the kiss, he then led her over to the bed. "I love you Emma," he said as she lay back on the mattress.  
  
"I love you too Paul," Katherine said, her voice trembling slightly as she pulled him down on top of her.  
  
They kissed for a long time while Christopher started running his hands over her body. At some point, he kissed her softly on the lips and the he sat up. He started to unbutton Katherine's blouse and he smiled down at her lovingly.  
  
Shivering slightly at the cold air of the room hitting her now bare skin when her blouse was opened, Katherine felt her heart beating quicker and quicker. She watched as Christopher gazed at her for a few moments and then he lowered his head, kissing the skin on her stomach softly.  
  
Christopher knew that as much as he would like to take off her clothes as quickly as he could, he had to go slow. Katherine was still emotionally attached to her husband and if he did anything too fast, Christopher was likely to lose her. After kissing her skin for a few minutes, he finally allowed his hands to wander up to her bra, and he took it off with some help from Katherine. After tossing the blouse and bra to the floor, he stared down at her for a long time before shaking his head. Lowering his head, Christopher went down to her breast, placing his lips on the left nipple.  
  
Katherine gasped slightly and then suddenly thought of Edward; it was just too much for her. "Christopher, stop," she said, pushing him off of her quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, you didn't like that," Christopher said.  
  
"No, it's just... I can't do this to Edward," Katherine said, sitting up. "I love him so much." The room was quiet as she put her clothes back on. "I'm sorry Paul, but-"  
  
"It's okay Katherine," Christopher said, turning away from her. "I thought this might happen, I just wish I could have prepared my self a little better for it."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Katherine said. She hugged him from behind and kissed the nape of his neck softly. "I will love you always." With that she got off the bed and went towards the door to leave.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Christopher asked.  
  
"I'm going to go back home," Katherine said, her hand on the doorknob. "I'm going to be with my husband."  
  
"I think we shouldn't see each other anymore Katherine," Christopher said gently.  
  
"Me too Christopher," Katherine said. She turned and then went over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "One final kiss," she said. She then pressed her lips to his and they kissed.  
  
When they pulled apart, Christopher let her go and said, "Good bye."  
  
"Bye," Katherine said softly. She then went back towards the door and left his room without looking back at him.  
  
~~~  
  
Earlier that night in New York, Karen snuck out of the penthouse to go down to Edward's and talk with him. She was waiting at the elevators when a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"I knew you were going to do this," Jack said, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Damn, how did you know I left?" Karen muttered.  
  
"I could tell you were gone," Jack said. An elevator door opened, and Jack then led her to it, going inside.  
  
"What are you doing?" Karen asked in surprise as the elevator started moving down.  
  
"You're going to talk to Eddie aren't you?" Jack asked.  
  
"I thought you said I shouldn't," Karen said. "And I told you that I wasn't and I thought you believed me."  
  
"I know you too well Kare," Jack said easily.  
  
"You're coming with me though?" Karen asked.  
  
Jack didn't answer her, but he pulled her close and kissed her deeply until the elevator stopped. "I'm you're back up," he said as they walked out.  
  
"Oh yeah, I really need back up for this," Karen said, rolling her eyes but smiling.  
  
They walked to Edward's penthouse hand in hand and when they got to the door, Jack knocked on it.  
  
Amber opened the door and smiled broadly at her aunt and uncle. "Hullo!" she said enthusiastically. "Have you come for a visit?"  
  
"Not really Amb," Karen said as they walked into the foyer.  
  
"We need to talk to your dad," Jack said.  
  
"Hey you guys," a tired voice said from the living room. It was Edward and he motioned them to come inside the room. After they had all sat down, he asked, "So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Karen and Jack glanced at each other briefly.  
  
"It's about Katherine," Jack began.  
  
"Is something wrong with her? Did something happen in Boston?" Edward asked, instantly worried.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong with her," Karen said. She took a deep breath and then continued. "We wanted to tell you that; well... we think Kath may be having an affair."  
  
Edward stared at them, shock on his face. "An affair," he said simply in a low voice. "She's cheating on me."  
  
"We don't know that for sure though," Jack said quickly.  
  
"That's right Eddie, we could be wrong," Karen said.  
  
"I doubt it, or else you wouldn't have come here to tell me that," Edward said. He stood up from the couch and sighed. "Could you guys leave? I need to think."  
  
"Do you want us to take the kids to our place?" Karen asked.  
  
"No, they'll be fine enough here," Edward said. He walked out of the living room without saying good bye to his sister in law and brother in law.  
  
"Oh man, that's not good," Jack said worriedly. "I hope Kat didn't agree to that affair."  
  
"Come on Jackie, we should get back home now," Karen said, taking his hand. "We should come in the morning and check on him," she said absentmindedly as they were going back home.  
  
"Good idea, he's gonna be very depressed tonight I think," Jack said.  
  
"Do you think we should have told him that it's Christopher?" Karen asked as they entered their penthouse.  
  
"So he could go out and kill him or something soap operaish like that?" Jack said. "It's better if he doesn't know."  
  
"I wish Kath had left us a better way to reach her then through her friends," Karen said while they walked up the stairs to Elizabeth's room. "I would tell her that Eddie's so sad about this. Jackie, what happens if he does something drastic when she comes home?"  
  
"We can't really do anything about this Kare, except wait and hope," Jack said softly, handing her Elizabeth.  
  
Karen nodded and held her oldest daughter tightly as she thought about her sister and hoped Katherine would end up doing the right thing.  
  
~~~  
  
Katherine knew that luck was with her that night. She was able to get a one-way ticket to New York as soon as she got to the airport. As she sat down in her seat on the plane, she started thinking of ways to tell Edward what was going on and that she was so incredibly sorry for it.  
  
Once she was back in the city, Katherine hailed a cab and it drove her back to the building her penthouse was in. She paid the cabbie and then got out quickly, almost running inside. She hurried through the lobby with her suitcase trailing behind her, and got into an elevator. She was nervous about telling her husband what had happened, and she hoped that he wouldn't end up being too angry with her.  
  
Edward was standing at the largest window in his and Katherine's bedroom. The full moon shown down on him and he looked back towards the bed; their bed. He and Katherine hadn't made love every day when they were first married, but they had done so a lot. Now, because of their jobs and this affair that Katherine may be having, they hadn't had sex in about six months.  
  
That was one of the hundreds of thoughts going through Edwards mind, but it was the most prevalent of them all. If Katherine was having an affair, what then? He didn't want to divorce her; he loved his wife and never would love anyone else. He pondered this question for a long time when the door to the bed room opened quietly behind him.  
  
Katherine stepped into the room, leaving her suitcase outside. She saw her husband standing at a window, looking out on the city. She closed the door behind her and then walked forward a little. "Edward," she said softly.  
  
Turning, Edward saw it was Katherine and he said, "My god Katherine." He hurried over to her from the window and then wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you a lot," he said, not wanting to tell her he knew about the affair.  
  
"We need to talk," Katherine said, pushing away gently from her husband. "Please, sit down." When he was sitting on the edge of the bed, she knelt in front of him and took her hand in his own. She looked down at their hands, now entwined and then told Edward about her falling in love with Christopher and nearly sleeping with him that night. She also told him that she had seriously considered having an affair with him and she didn't use Christopher's name as she told him all of this.  
  
"Why didn't you if you were so in love with him?" Edward asked.  
  
"I thought of you," Katherine said, looking miserable. "And I didn't want to hurt you like that, so I stopped things from going any further."  
  
Edward was quiet and then he sighed. "Well thank god for that at least," he said. "But are you still in love with him?"  
  
"I am Edward," Katherine said. "But you must understand that I won't see him anymore, so that love will diminish as time goes by. You are the man I shall always love with all my heart and soul."  
  
"I love you Katherine," Edward said, standing up and making her do so as well. He put his arms around her and kissed her deeply.  
  
Katherine felt her heart beat crazily and then she pulled away from the kiss. She then said, "I feel that I should tell you who this man was that I-"  
  
"No, don't Katherine, if I know who he is, then I would most likely kill him," Edward said quickly.  
  
"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry," Katherine said, starting to cry. "I-if you want a divorce, I'll go along with it because I know I deserve it."  
  
Edward silenced her with a kiss and then pushed her on to the mattress gently. "I'm not going to divorce you Katherine," he whispered as they started to undress each other. "You didn't sleep with this guy or have an affair with him, you were just... tempted."  
  
"I love you so much Edward," Katherine said.  
  
Smiling, he took off the last of her clothes before turning his attention back to Katherine's naked body under him. He let his hands move up and down her sides slowly before he pushed her back against the bed's headboard.  
  
Katherine still had tears falling down her cheeks as she helped Edward with his trousers and then boxers. With a slight moment of hesitation, she then reached down and touched his member lightly.  
  
"Oh Emma, you don't have to do that," Edward said, reaching down and taking her hand. "This is enough for me," he then said once he had entered her.  
  
Moaning, Katherine put her arms around him as Edward started to thrust in and out of her slowly. "Edward... my love..." she moaned as he sped up slightly.  
  
Edward stared down at his wife for a few minutes, and then he pressed his lips to hers a little forcefully.  
  
Katherine opened her eyes wide when she suddenly felt herself climax. "Oooh! Edward I love you, I love you!" she cried out as her body trembled from the pleasure.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Edward pushed in again and then closed his eyes tightly as he achieved his release. When he was recovered enough a few minutes later, he got off of Katherine and lay down next to her.  
  
Turing on her side, Katherine snuggled up to her husband and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you Katherine," Edward said tiredly, putting an arm around Katherine.  
  
Smiling, Katherine whispered good night as her eyes closed and she fell asleep soon after.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Karen and Jack hurried over to check on Edward. They were both very worried that he would try something like suicide since he had taken their news so badly. They were a little surprised that when the door of the penthouse opened, Edward answered it; he was smiling.  
  
"Eddie, we came to see how you are," Karen said, confusion on her face.  
  
"Good morning you two, come on in," Edward said, ushering them in.  
  
"We thought you might feel depressed," Jack said, confusion on his face as well.  
  
"Edward, I thought I heard the doorbell," Katherine said, walking into the foyer. "Hello Kare, Jackie-boy."  
  
"Kath!" Karen cried out. She literally ran over to her sister and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "How are you? And why are you back so soon?"  
  
"Well, just so you both know, I didn't end up having an affair," Katherine said. "I couldn't go through with it. So I left Boston last night and came back home to my husband."  
  
"That's great," Jack said, smiling widely.  
  
"Oh Kath honey, I'm so proud of you," Karen said, hugging her sister again.  
  
"Since you're both here why don't you join us and the kids for brunch?" Edward asked, taking his wife's hand.  
  
"Can we go get our daughters?" Karen asked.  
  
"Sure, we'll hold the meal for you," Katherine said.  
  
"You stay Kare, I'll get the girls," Jack said. And with that he left the penthouse, going over to the elevators.  
  
"I'm glad you're home now Kath and that everything turned out good," Karen said as Edward left to give the two sisters some privacy.  
  
"I know, me too Kare," Katherine said, smiling happily.  
  
"I was thinking about what might have made you turn to Christopher, and I was thinking that maybe it was because you and Eddie don't make love too-" Karen started to say.  
  
"We talked about that last night," Katherine said, blushing furiously. "We're going to try to be a tad bit more active there."  
  
"Good, because that's one of the only things that a married couple needs a lot besides love and money," Karen said, looping her arm through her sister's.  
  
Katherine laughed and squeezed Karen's arm as they walked to the dining room. She was very glad to be home she thought as they sat at the table. 'Very happy,' she thought to herself.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Jack was sitting on the rocking bench in Sophia's room, trying to put the baby to sleep. For some reason she was being fussy, squirming around in Jack's arms as he was holding her.  
  
"Any luck Jackie?" Karen asked coming into the room. When she saw that Sophia was twisting in his arms, she smiled and then sat down next to Jack. "I told you she wouldn't let you put her to sleep," she said as she took the baby from him.  
  
"What does that mean; she doesn't like me or anything?" Jack asked, looking a little hurt.  
  
"No poodle," Karen said, giggling. "It just means you weren't holding her right." She held Sophia so that the baby's head was resting on her shoulder.  
  
Jack grinned and then put his arm around Karen's waist.  
  
When Sophia fell asleep a few minutes later, Karen stood up and put the baby in the crib. She gestured to Jack and they left the room together. "Everything's back to normal now," she said as he closed the door.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Jack said, taking Karen's hand. "But you know, normal is so boring sometimes."  
  
"And what do you have in mind poodle?" Karen asked, one eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
Not answering her, Jack led her to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. He then put his lips to her ear and whispered, "Go look in my nightstand and you'll see."  
  
Karen glanced at him and then went over to the bed. She opened the drawer of Jack's nightstand and pulled out two things; one of her gauzy scarves and a jar of chocolate body paint.  
  
"Just a suggestion for tonight," Jack said, walking over to her.  
  
"We'll use this tonight," Karen said, putting the chocolate back into the drawer. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, kissing him deeply.  
  
When they pulled apart, Jack asked breathlessly, "Do you want to tie me up tonight?"  
  
"Uh-uh, I'll be the one tied up in this bedroom," Karen said, unbuttoning the first two buttons of her blouse. "Because you have to do most of the work in bed poodle."  
  
Jack grinned and then stepped forward, burying his face into Karen's cleavage, licking the sides of her breasts.  
  
Karen laughed a little, and then she pulled Jack's face up after a few minutes. "I know you have fun there, but I wanna kiss you Jackie," she said.  
  
They kissed then and allowed themselves to fall back on the mattress, Jack on top of Karen.  
  
Moving from her lips, Jack kissed his way to her neck and started to speak in between kisses. "Kare... will you... do something... for... me?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm, what my big strong man?" Karen asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Take... off your... clothes... for me," Jack said. When he felt Karen's fingers stop, he lifted his head and looked at her. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."  
  
"Sit up Jackie," Karen said, grinning. Once he was off of her, she smiled seductively and started to unbutton her blouse all the way. When her bra was off, she stretched her arms above her head and then ran her hands down her shoulders, over her breasts and then down her abdomen to the edge of her skirt.  
  
Jack was giving out little gasps of air, watching as Karen unzipped her skirt and then pulled it off with her panties.  
  
"Honey, I think you were drooling," Karen said, giggling as she lay back on the mattress.  
  
"How could I not," Jack managed to say. "Do you know how sexy you look taking off your clothes and touching your own breasts?"  
  
Karen laughed and then reached out, grabbing the front of Jack's sweater. She pulled him down on top of her body and kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair again.  
  
Trying to take his clothes off and still kiss Karen, Jack couldn't help but groan in frustration a little.  
  
"Sorry poodle, I forgot you're still dressed," Karen said, ending the kiss. She helped him take off his clothes then and was about to stroke his member when he grabbed her hand.  
  
"I get to tie you, remember Karebear?" Jack asked. When she nodded, he took her wrists and tied them together with the scarf.  
  
"Tighter honey," Karen said, her voice husky.  
  
"Tighter? But Kare, I don't want to hurt you," Jack said, looking concerned.  
  
"I'll tell you if it does," Karen said, holding her arms out to him.  
  
Jack carefully pulled the ends of the scarf tighter and tighter. When Karen gasped a little, he stopped immediately.  
  
"Perfect poodle," Karen said, smiling.  
  
"Can I fuck you now?" Jack asked, whining.  
  
Karen laughed and then nodded. As he got on top of her body, lying out, she put her arms around his head.  
  
Sighing as if in relief, Jack reached down and spread apart Karen's legs. He brushed her entrance with his finger tips, teasing her for a moment.  
  
"Oooh, Jackie!" Karen cried out, arching her body up slightly.  
  
Jack smiled and knew that he would be in trouble if he wasn't inside her in the next three minutes. Without wasting any more time, he slid his member into her slowly. As he did so, he said, "Kare, Kare, open your eyes. I want to look at your gorgeous eyes."  
  
"Jackie...I love you," Karen breathed as she opened her eyes and stared into Jack's blue ones and he was fully sheathed inside of her.  
  
"Love you too Karebear," Jack groaned as Karen squeezed her legs together slightly. He immediately started to thrust in and out of her whispering into his wife's ear, "I'm gonna go... oh fuck! I'm going to go slow right now. But I'll be fast later... I-I promise."  
  
"And rougher," Karen managed to say in between moans.  
  
"Yeah, we'll fuck Kare, don't worry," Jack grunted as he moved down to her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it eagerly.  
  
Many minutes later, Karen felt herself start to tighten around Jack and she dug her nails into his back as she moaned Jack's name over and over.  
  
At that same time, Jack lifted his head from Karen's breasts and then said her name in a sort of raspy tone of voice as he climaxed.  
  
When they had recovered a little while later, Karen moved around under Jack and said, "Poodle, I don't think I'm done yet."  
  
"I know, I've got that feeling too," Jack said. He got up off of Karen's body, when he was out of her, he sat on his knees.  
  
Karen sat up, took the scarf off with Jack's help and then started crawling past him when he made a move to grab her. "No honey, we're doing it like this this time," she said, lying on her stomach in front of him.  
  
"Aw Kare, I can't see you're beautiful face or play with your boobs when I fuck you like this," Jack said not sounding disappointed at all.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to-" Karen started to say when Jack entered her quickly and then lay on top of her body. "Jackie!" she cried in surprise a little. She sighed as he started to pump in and out of her body faster and faster right away.  
  
"Is it okay if I go this fast?" Jack said into her ear, licking the sweat on her temple.  
  
"You don't need... ooh... to ask that Jackie," Karen moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of her.  
  
Jack smiled and then buried his nose into his wife's hair as he started to sweat from the exertion of going faster. He sniffed at her rose shampoo and he had to move quicker, trying to feed the boiling lust in his body for her.  
  
It took a long time and a half-hour later, Karen buried her face into the comforter and screamed as she climaxed several times around Jack.  
  
As Karen screamed below him, Jack thrust into her a final time and exploded again and again deep inside of her, swearing and crying out her name.  
  
It took them about fifteen minutes for them to recover from that bout of lovemaking, and once they did, they were both exhausted.  
  
Jack slid out of Karen slowly and then helped her go up to the top of the bed. "How do you want to sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Can I sleep on top of you?" Karen asked as they slid under the sheets.  
  
"Sure Kare, come here," Jack said, lying down. He helped her to settle on top of his body and then he put his arms around her body.  
  
"I love you," Karen said seriously, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Not as much as I love you Karebear," Jack said before kissing her deeply.  
  
"Hmm, I'm too tired to argue with you right now poodle," Karen said as she rested her head on his chest. "Sweet dreams Jackie."  
  
"Sleep well Kare," Jack said, kissing the top of her head and running his hand up and down her back slowly.  
  
As Karen tried to fall asleep, she smiled, everything had worked out great and they were all happy once again. She looked up at Jack and smiled to see that he was sleeping, his mouth opened a little. As she watched him breathe and felt his chest rise and fall underneath her, she felt herself growing aroused again. She smiled and then moved up off of him.  
  
Jack was halfway asleep when he felt a mouth on his member, the tongue running up and down, teasing him mercilessly. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that it was Karen. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice a mixture of sleepiness and lust.  
  
Karen lifted her head up, continuing to stoke him with her fingers and said, "I want to make love to you again poodle." Before Jack could move up so he would be on top, Karen stopped stroking his member and then straddled him. She guided him to her entrance and then let herself down on him.  
  
"Oh Kare, I love you," Jack moaned as she moved up and down on him.  
  
Breathing heavily as she moved quicker, Karen grabbed Jack's hands and put them on top of her breasts. When he started to tease the nipples with his hands, Karen squeezed her legs together and then threw her head back in ecstasy. "Oh Jackie, Jackie, fuck! Oh JACK!" she screamed as she climaxed around him.  
  
Jack's arms immediately went around Karen's back and he gripped her skin tightly as he crashed over the edge, his eyes shut tightly. "God Kare, love you, ooh... KARE!" he yelled hoarsely as he climaxed deep inside of her. When they were both sated and she lay down on top of him without making him leave her body, Jack felt a wave of contentment wash over him. "I love you Kare," he said again as she pulled the covers over them.  
  
"I love you too," Karen said, kissing his chin as she rested on his chest.  
  
"Good night Karebear- again," Jack said smiling.  
  
"Night poodle," Karen said. This time she fell asleep immediately, Jack's arms holding her to him tightly. 


	54. Chapter Fifty Four: Come Away With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The chapter title is a song by Norah Jones that I don't own.  
  
Chapter Fifty-Four  
Come Away With Me  
  
A week after Katherine's return from Boston, Edward returned home from work, carrying some flowers. "Katy?" he asked, walking to the living room.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Amber exclaimed, from where she was practicing the piano.  
  
"Hello Miss Roxie," Edward said, walking over to his daughter and kissing her cheek. "Where's your mom?"  
  
"She's upstairs taking a nap," Amber said, giggling at her father's nickname for her.  
  
"Okay, and your brother?" Edward asked.  
  
"He's grounded," Amber said, her expression growing serious. "He didn't do his homework for History class and Mummy got a call from his teacher."  
  
"Alright, I'll go up and see him," Edward said. He squeezed Amber's arm gently and then left the living room, going up to the stairs. He went over to Patrick's room and opened the door.  
  
"Da!" Patrick cried, getting up from his desk. "Can I go play-"  
  
"Hullo James," a soft voice said from the doorway.  
  
Edward turned around at the use of his middle name and saw that it was Katherine. "Hi Katy," he said, smiling at his wife.  
  
"I'm afraid our son failed to do a very important homework assignment, which is why he's been grounded for the rest of the week," Katherine said.  
  
"Well then Patrick, you should be doing your homework," Edward said sternly. "And I'll be coming in before dinner to make sure you've finished it." With that, he walked to Katherine and led her out of the room and then over to their bedroom.  
  
"How are you James?" Katherine said, still a little unsure of using that name.  
  
"I'm alright, that account I got assigned was given to someone else," Edward answered, giving Katherine the bouquet he had been holding this whole time. "Which is why I came home early today."  
  
"Thank you," Katherine's said, smelling the flowers. "James, tonight, do you want to..."  
  
"If you want to," Edward said, smiling down at her.  
  
Katherine blushed and then nodded. "Oh, I have to tell you, Karen called and we need to go to that baptism class with them tomorrow," she then said as they walked to the staircase.  
  
"I'm still very surprised that Karen and Jack are baptizing their daughters as Catholics," Edward said.  
  
"Well, Jack was baptized Catholic as well," Katherine pointed out as they walked down the stairs together. "So they agreed to have their daughters the same."  
  
"What about Karen?" Edward asked.  
  
"She doesn't know, but...I found out," Katherine said quietly. Seeing Edward's surprised expression she continued, "I contacted that friend of Lois Whitley's here in the city and wrote her a letter through him, asking if she had baptized Karen."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Edward asked, surprised.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose I wanted to see if she was Catholic like me," Katherine said. "I mean, that she was baptized-"  
  
"I understand what you're trying to say Katy," Edward said reassuringly. "And she was?"  
  
"Yeah," Katherine said, nodding. "At a little church in this city that's not there anymore."  
  
"Wow, are you going to tell her at all?" Edward said as they walked into the living room.  
  
"And how could I explain that?" Katherine said. She sighed and said, "I guess I should just go and say, 'Hey Kare, I don't know if you're interested at all, but I found out from our mom that you were baptized as a Catholic like your daughters and husband.'"  
  
"What's wrong with telling her that Mummy?" Amber asked, coming over to them from the piano.  
  
"Well, you know that your Aunt Karen doesn't really like her mother," Katherine explained. "So I'm not going to say anything."  
  
Edward leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek. "She's your sister, and I guess you know her well enough that you should tell her that," he said.  
  
"Oh, I'll tell her she's Catholic by baptism somehow," Katherine said, smiling at her husband. "I just need to figure out how to do so without mentioning Lois."  
  
~~~  
  
The next night, Karen and Jack arrived at St. Paul's church with their two daughters in tow.  
  
Jack, carrying Elizabeth, saw two people walking to them as they left their limo and he called out to them. "Hey Kat, Eddie, over here," he said.  
  
"They're here already?" Karen asked in surprise as she got out of the back of the limousine with Sophia in her arms. "And I thought we were too early."  
  
"No, you're right on time, as we are," Katherine said, giving her sister a kiss. "Want me to take her?"  
  
"Sure, she's going to be your goddaughter in about three weeks," Karen said, handing Sophia to her.  
  
"Come on you guys, let's go inside before the class starts," Edward said, looking at his watch.  
  
They all walked down to the basement of the church, where two other babies and their parents and godparents were.  
  
One of the mothers walked up to Karen and asked, "Mrs. McFarland?"  
  
"Yeah?" Karen asked suspiciously, trying to figure out who this woman was.  
  
"Oh my god, I don't believe it, so you actually have children now," the woman exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you?" Karen asked.  
  
"Oh, my name is Jessica Quinn-Spencer," the woman said. "I'm sure you know my mother, Louise, you went to her Holiday Ball that she throws before Christmas."  
  
"I didn't know she had a daughter," Karen said, looking Jessica up and down.  
  
"Yes, my mom told me you'd gotten married and had two kids," Jessica said cheerfully. "They're both girls?" she then asked.  
  
"This is Elizabeth and our baby is Sophia," Jack said.  
  
"They are both adorable," Jessica said. "Our little one is Jacob." She motioned over to the man behind her holding a baby.  
  
Just then, a woman walked in and said, "Welcome to this instructional class, thank you and bless you all for coming. I'm Diana Court and I'll be helping you with your baby's baptism." Once everyone had sat down, she continued. "Now first thing, I'll have you all introduce yourselves and your babies so that we can be more comfortable with each other."  
  
Jessica and her husband introduced themselves and their baby first, and then the people they had chosen to be godparents. After them were the other couple and their baby.  
  
"Alright, now can I have you both introduce yourselves," Diana said to Jack and Karen.  
  
"I'm Jack McFarland and this is my wife Karen," Jack said as Karen nodded to everyone slightly. "And our baby is Sophia."  
  
"Is this second little girl yours as well?" Diana asked then.  
  
"This is our oldest, Elizabeth," Karen said.  
  
"Is she to be baptized as well?" Diana then said.  
  
"She's already been, when she was six months," Karen answered.  
  
"I see, and you two are?" Diana said to Katherine and Edward. Once they had introduced themselves, she said, "Now that we know each others names, we need to begin with the reasons why everyone should be baptized..."  
  
~~~  
  
An hour later, the class was over and Diana let everyone leave after reminding them that they would need to come back for one more class before the baptism took place.  
  
"Oh wow, that was pretty boring," Katherine said as she and Edward joined Karen and Jack and their daughters in the back of the limo. "That just served as a reminder as to why I don't like to go to church."  
  
"I thought you went every once in a while?" Jack said, settling Elizabeth on his lap.  
  
"Only for Christmas services," Katherine said. "I believe that a person should be able to pray to God wherever they are."  
  
"Kath honey, please, no religious talk," Karen said, groaning.  
  
"Sorry Kare," Katherine said, moving from her seat to sit next to her sister. "Listen, I wanted to tell you something that I found out the other day."  
  
"What Kath?" Karen asked, looking at her sister.  
  
Katherine glanced at Edward, who smiled slightly at her, and then back at Karen. "I found out that you were baptized when you were a baby," she said.  
  
"How did you find that out?" Karen asked, completely surprised.  
  
"Well, I... I was able to contact our mom," Katherine said, bracing herself for Karen's anger.  
  
"Good for you," Karen said, turning away from her sister. "I don't know why you would want to find that out though."  
  
"I was curious Kare," Katherine said, a little surprised at the way she was handling this.  
  
"Did you find out what church it was?" Jack asked, interested.  
  
"St. Phillip's, but it was demolished about twenty years ago," Katherine said.  
  
Karen looked over at Jack in surprise. "Are you sure it was called-" she then started to say to Katherine.  
  
"I know, I caught that too and I thought it was wrong somehow," Katherine said. "But I looked it up and it was St. Phillip's."  
  
"That's pretty incredible," Jack managed to say, looking completely surprised.  
  
"Another reason you two were destined to be together," Edward said. He was sitting across from them, holding Sophia as she slept.  
  
Jack put his free arm around Karen and pulled her to him. "Yeah, good way of putting it Eddie," he said, smiling at his wife.  
  
~~~  
  
On June eighteenth, Jack and Karen woke up to find that it was raining heavily.  
  
"Oh no," Jack said, seeing the rain first. "I hope that will stop before we leave for the church."  
  
"What is it poodle?" Karen asked, sitting up next to him. She looked at the window and groaned in anger. "Shit, that better stop," she said as she took the covers off of her.  
  
"I'm sure it's jut a little storm an-" Jack began to say. A bright flash of lightening and then the loud clap of thunder interrupted him.  
  
Karen, who was standing next to the bed, got back under the covers. "I'm going back to sleep," she said.  
  
"I know you're scared," Jack said, sliding down onto the mattress.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm tired too," Karen said.  
  
Jack started to laugh and then he pulled the bed sheets off of them both. "Come on Kare, you're stronger then that stupid storm," he said, lifting her up into his arms. "Get ready for Sophie's baptism okay?"  
  
"I don't want to go out in that though," Karen said as another flash of light went through the room.  
  
"Don't worry Kare," Jack said, putting her down. "I'm sure it'll stop by the time we have to leave.  
  
Karen smiled and then wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "I love you Jackie," she said. Then she kissed him passionately when the thunder started again.  
  
After a while, Jack was going to push Karen back onto the bed, when a familiar cry came through the closed door.  
  
Sighing, Karen let go of Jack and said, "Can you go get Ebie, because I'm sure Sophie will be crying pretty soon too."  
  
"Sure Kare," Jack said, following her out of their bedroom. He went into Elizabeth's room and picked her up out of the crib. "Hey little one," he said, hugging her tightly. "What's the matter?"  
  
"'oisy," Elizabeth said, sniffling.  
  
"I know, but it'll go away soon," Jack said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Mama?" Elizabeth said, looking up at Jack questioningly.  
  
"Okay, let's go see her and your sister," he said, walking over to Sophia's room. "Kare, Ebie wanted to see you," he said as he put Elizabeth on the ground.  
  
"Good morning honey," Karen said as Elizabeth hugged her leg.  
  
"Was Sophie crying?" Jack asked as he sat next to Karen on the rocking bench.  
  
"No, I got here just in time," Karen said, brushing a piece of lint off the blanket Sophia was wrapped in. "Before she could start."  
  
"So what are we going to do before the baptism?" Jack asked, picking up Elizabeth and putting her in between them.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have Rosario give these two baths while we get ready," Karen said. "And then you'll help me get Sophie dressed in her gown."  
  
"Why do I have to help?" Jack asked, confused.  
  
"Remember the trouble I had with Ebie?" Karen said, smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah," Jack said.  
  
"Now go and call Rosie up here so we can get ready," Karen said, standing up off the bench.  
  
Once Rosario had taken the two girls into the bathroom for their baths, Jack and Karen went over to their bedroom to get ready for the baptism that was going to start in three hours.  
  
"What are you going to wear to this Kare?" Jack asked after he looked at his dressier clothes for a while. When he didn't get an answer, he walked out into the bathroom and watched as Karen took off her nightgown and stepped into the bathtub. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna take a bath?"  
  
"I didn't know-" Karen started to say. She stopped abruptly when Jack started to shed his pajamas and then boxers. "I guess we're taking one together."  
  
"You don't want me to join you?" Jack asked as he got into the tub quickly, splashing water.  
  
"Jackie, don't!" Karen cried as she felt the water go on her hair. "I didn't want to get my hair wet today."  
  
"You wanted to get your hair wet?" Jack said, an evil grin on his face. Before Karen could reply, he splashed a large amount of water at her.  
  
"Ah!" Karen yelled as her hair got even wetter. "Jackie stop it!"  
  
Jack ignored her pleas and continued to splash her.  
  
Finally, her hair soaking wet, Karen jumped at him pushing him under the bubbles and the water.  
  
When he resurfaced, Jack coughed and wiped the bubbles off his eyes. "That was mean Kare," he said, squinting at her, his eyes stinging slightly from the bubbles.  
  
"That's what you get, I told you to stop splashing me," Karen said smugly. She noticed that Jack was rubbing his eyes and she went to the edge of the tub and grabbed a washcloth. "Here poodle, let me wipe off your eyes and hair," she said.  
  
While Karen was taking the bubbles off his face and head, Jack put his hands on Karen's hips. When he was bubble-free, he then said in a low whisper, "Kiss me Karebear."  
  
Smiling, Karen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, pushing her tongue into his mouth.  
  
Jack groaned slightly and then pushed Karen to the other side of the tub so she was against the edge. He let his hands wander from her breasts, where he had been stroking them tenderly, down to her legs, surprised to find they were apart already. He broke off the kiss and looked at Karen.  
  
"I'm not stupid honey," she replied, smiling at him. "I know what you want."  
  
"What about you, what do you want?" Jack said.  
  
Karen moved forward a little bit and whispered into his ear, "You," nipping at his lobe.  
  
Shuddering slightly, Jack moved his hands back to Karen's breasts and then drove his erect member into her quickly. As he started to thrust in and out of her, he rested his forehead against hers, kissing her lips gently every so often.  
  
Gripping his back tightly, which was difficult because the skin was so slippery, Karen cried out her pleasure every time Jack would push back into her. Breathlessly, she started to murmur, "Oh Jackie, go faster please!"  
  
Jack did what she asked, and soon after picking up his speed, he felt Karen tighten around him.  
  
Breathing in deeply, Karen was about to scream as her orgasm hit her, when Jack covered her mouth with his own.  
  
Together they climaxed at the same time, moans and screams muffled by their kiss.  
  
A few minutes later, when they pulled apart, Karen pushed Jack off of her gently and then got out of the tub. "Come here Jackie, we need to get dressed or else we're going to be late," she said to him seductively.  
  
Jack stepped out of the bathtub quickly and then dried himself off with a towel as Karen had done. He then followed her over to his closet, stepping inside.  
  
"What do you want to wear today poodle?" Karen asked as she looked through his suits.  
  
"Well, obviously a suit," Jack said, sitting on the chez lounge that was in his closet. "But you can pick it and my tie."  
  
Karen smiled as she pulled out his black Armani suit. "This one with a dark green tie," she said.  
  
"So Sophie's color is green?" Jack asked grinning.  
  
"Of course," Karen answered absentmindedly, looking at through his shoes now. "And you know that blue is Ebie's color."  
  
"I'm not going to have any blue on though, that's not f-" Jack started to say.  
  
"Kath's going to bring some blue rosebuds for us all to wear later," Karen said, putting shoes on the floor in front of the chez. "Okay honey, get dressed." She was going to leave the closet when Jack grabbed her hand.  
  
"I get to pick your outfit for today Kare," Jack said.  
  
Smiling, Karen nodded and said, "Alright, but I get to help you dress."  
  
Jack's eyes widened slightly and then he smiled. "If you want to do that," he said.  
  
Together they got him dressed very quickly until there was the tie left to put on.  
  
As he put it around his neck in front of the mirror, he couldn't stop his eyes from straying over to where Karen was laying out on the chez, naked. Jack seemed to be a little distracted, and he couldn't put the tie on.  
  
"Poodle, come here," Karen said, standing up. She walked over to him and then tied the tie for him. "There, now come and pick some clothes for me to wear."  
  
Jack lifted her up into his arms and walked out to the bathroom. "I like to see you naked better though," he said, making her laugh.  
  
"I know how you feel Jackie," Karen said. "But we can't stay in bed all day with each other."  
  
"Too bad, we should try and plan one of those days soon," Jack said, setting her down in her closet. He walked over to her clothes and looked through them for a long time. Finally he grabbed some items off of hangers and went over to Karen.  
  
Taking the clothes from him, Karen smiled up at Jack and said, "Want to help me dress Jackie?"  
  
"Sure!" Jack said enthusiastically. He watched as Karen slid on a pair of panties and then a black silk slip since he had picked a skirt for her. When she was going to put her bra on, Jack stopped her. "I wish you didn't have to cover them up," he murmured, bending down and placing his lips on the left breast.  
  
Karen sighed slightly and then gently pushed Jack's head up. "I know Jackie, but don't worry, the girls will be all yours tonight," she said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks Kare," Jack said as he let her put the black bra on. Then he helped her put on the black skirt that went slightly past her knees and then the black blouse that showed her cleavage.  
  
"Hmm, this is perfect Jackie," Karen said, looking at herself in the mirror. "I just need to wear one of my emerald necklaces," she then said, leaving the closet.  
  
"Want me to go check on our girls?" Jack asked as she sat down to do her makeup and hair.  
  
"Thank you honey, and don't forget to tell Rosario not to dress Sophie," Karen said, brushing her hair.  
  
Jack left their bedroom and went to Sophia's room since he could hear Rosario's voice in there. "Hey Rosie, I'll take care of these two," he said when he walked in. After the maid had left with a quick 'thank you' Jack walked to Sophia's crib where Elizabeth was sitting next to her sister. "Hey little one, see you got dressed," he said.  
  
Elizabeth was wearing the dress that Judith had brought when she visited Sophia and them. It was white, but it had a light green sash that tied in a big bow in the back. She was also wearing the blue earrings that had been a birthday gift from Will and Grace, and in her hair was a tiny diamond barrette that was Karen's.  
  
"You look beautiful Ebie," Jack said, kissing her cheek. "Just like your mommy."  
  
A second later, Karen walked into the room, having heard what Jack had just said, and smiled when she saw their daughter. "She looks so pretty Jackie," she said as she walked to Sophia's crib. She lifted the baby out and then went over to the changing table.  
  
"Want me to put Ebie's shoes on?" Jack asked as he picked them up off the floor.  
  
"Sure, but I might need your help," Karen said warningly.  
  
Jack quickly put on Elizabeth's little black Mary Jane's and then put the little girl down on the floor. "You stay here okay little one?" he said sternly.  
  
Her eyes wide, Elizabeth nodded and then walked over to her stuffed dog that was resting on the window seat.  
  
Turning his attention to Karen and Sophia, Jack watched as she put the baptism gown on the baby.  
  
The gown that they had bought was long, as Elizabeth's had been (though not touching the floor). And had a silk overdress with very, very light green thread and ribbon on the hem.  
  
Once the baby was dressed, Karen picked her up and said, "Are we all ready?"  
  
"Yep," Jack said, going over to Elizabeth and taking her hand. "Let's go."  
  
~~~  
  
At the church, Jack, Karen, Katherine, Edward, Amber and Patrick were all sitting in the front pew, waiting for the priest and the rest of their guests to arrive.  
  
Almost running up to the front of the church, Will, Zach and Grace go to where the others are and sit in the pew behind them.  
  
"Sorry we're late, traffic," Will said a little breathlessly.  
  
"Can I see Sophie?" Grace asked, looking over Karen's shoulder. She saw the baby's dress and squealed slightly. "She looks so cute! That dress is beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Grace," Jack said, turning to look at her. He saw his mom walking up the aisle and he glanced at Karen before standing up. "Hi mom," he said when he reached Judith.  
  
"Hello dear," she said as they hugged quickly. "I'm so glad that you're doing this."  
  
Jack smiled and then led her up to the front pew. "You can sit with us," he said.  
  
"Oh no dear," Judith said. "I'll just sit with Will and Grace behind you." She looked at Sophia and exclaimed over he dress and then over Elizabeth's appearance before she sat next to Grace.  
  
A few minutes later, the priest came out and started the ceremony. He read from the bible, and then had the people there pray for a long time.  
  
Sophia shifted in her mother's arms and grabbed onto a strand of hair that had escaped Karen's bun. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder and was quiet.  
  
Jack gently pulled the hair out of their daughter's hand, smiling at Karen.  
  
Just then, the priest walked down to the pews so he could anoint the foreheads of the babies with oil. He went to Sophia first and quickly made the sign of the cross on her forehead with the oil.  
  
When the priest moved on, Karen wiped a drop of oil going down Sophie's temple. She then handed the baby over to Katherine since they would be taking her up to the baptismal font now.  
  
As they walked up to the front with the two other godparents and their god babies, Katherine whispered, "I wish we could have had a chance to do this with our twins."  
  
"Don't love, this is supposed to be a happy day," Edward said quickly. "We're going to be godparents to Sophie as well as aunt and uncle."  
  
Katherine fell silent as it was Sophia's turn to have the water poured on her head.  
  
Watching the other babies being baptized first, Karen took Jack's free hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
Looking over at her, Jack smiled and then handed her Elizabeth, who had been sitting to his left, holding his hand.  
  
The priest was now instructing Edward to hold Sophia towards him, and he then poured the water over the baby's head, and the little girl was baptized.  
  
~~~  
  
At Katherine and Edward's penthouse, the two godparents threw a small party for Sophia.  
  
Jack, who was sitting in a table chair next to Zach, looked over where Karen was sitting next to Judith. He watched as the two of them talked and laughed together about something.  
  
Karen seemed to notice his stare and she glanced at him, smiling.  
  
With a quick wink, Jack turned back to Zach, who was telling him about the first of his six Shakespeare plays that he was going to start soon.  
  
After everyone had eaten, one of the help brought in the two bags of gifts that the others had sent to the penthouse a few days earlier.  
  
"I hope that you guys realized that this is Sophie's baptism, not my birthday or anything," Jack says jokingly as he stood up.  
  
"Oh, sit down Jack," Will says, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry chunky I'm going to right now," Jack said, he sat next to Karen on the couch and took Sophia from her.  
  
Karen then opened the presents from Katherine and Edward and their family first. They gave Sophia a necklace with a light blue stone, a couple of books and two photographs of Ireland that Katherine had taken when she was younger. From Will, Zach and Grace she got some clothes and a set of Shakespeare's plays, obviously from Zach. And from Judith was the gift of some toys and a stuffed teddy bear.  
  
Jack and Karen thanked everyone for the gifts and for coming to the baptism. Soon after that, they left to go back to their own penthouse since both Sophia and Elizabeth were asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
When they had put their daughters to bed, Karen went down to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She was about to go up the stairs when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could be here at ten at night?" Jack asked as he came out of the living room. He went over to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Hi Jackie," Judith said.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing here so late?" Jack asked.  
  
"I forgot to give these to my granddaughters," Judith said, handing him two little jewelry boxes. "Make sure they get them."  
  
"Thank you Judith," Karen said, standing next to Jack. "Want to come inside for a drink or something?"  
  
"No, no," Judith said, shaking her head. "I'm going to go home, I'm feeling a little tired. Thank you for inviting me. Good night Jack, Karen."  
  
"Good night," Jack and Karen said together as Judith went down the hallway to the elevators.  
  
"I wonder what these are," Jack said, indicating the jewelry boxes in his hand.  
  
"We can see," Karen said as she closed the door. She took the top box and opened it.  
  
Inside was a silver locket with an E etched into it, inside, was a picture of Sophia.  
  
"How sweet, they'll have a picture of their sister with them," Jack said, smiling.  
  
"You're mom's so nice poodle," Karen said, taking his arm and leading him into the living room.  
  
Jack put the jewelry boxes on a table as she dragged him over to the piano. "I thought you wanted to go to bed?" he asked when they stopped walking.  
  
"Not yet honey," Karen said, making Jack sit down on the piano bench in front of her.  
  
"What do you want to do then?" Jack asked, lifting Karen's blouse and kissing her abdomen softly.  
  
Karen smiled and ran her fingers lightly through Jack's hair. "I want you to play something for me," she said.  
  
"Oh, well, sure Karebear, anything for you," Jack said, letting go of her blouse and turning to face the piano. He pulled Karen down onto the bench next to him. "Any specific songs?"  
  
"You pick poodle, I did last time," Karen said, handing him his songbook.  
  
Jack flipped through the pages quickly, reading the titles and then rejecting them. He finally spotted one and said, "This is a good one, I've practiced it a lot before." He put his hands on the keys and then started to play.  
  
Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song  
  
Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies  
  
I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe their in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
  
"Oh Jackie," Karen sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "You always pick the best songs."  
  
"That's because I pick the songs that remind me of how much I love you," Jack said, grinning.  
  
Karen lifted her head and then raised her lips to Jack's, kissing him deeply. When they pulled apart a few minutes later, she said, "Let's go upstairs Jackie."  
  
Jack covered the piano keys and then walked with Karen out of the room, his arm around her waist. They got to their bedroom and when the door was closed behind them, he immediately buried his face into her cleavage, kissing the bases of her breasts there.  
  
"Hmm, wait Jackie, let's get to the bed," Karen said, sighing. When he didn't move, she laughed and then pulled his head out of her blouse. "Poodle, I'm feeling very... energetic tonight."  
  
"Ooo, are you going to wear me out?" Jack asked, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"You're not going to wear out tonight if I can help it," Karen said, dragging him over to the bed. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled his groin. "Jackie, do you remember that chocolate you bought for us to use?"  
  
"Oh! I forgot about that," Jack said. "Are we going to get to use it?"  
  
"I want to, but I get to lick it off of you first," Karen said, unbuttoning Jack's shirt. When it was off, she knelt down and started to lick his nipple, teasing it with her tongue.  
  
Jack moaned and buried his fingers into Karen's hair. He left her do that for a few minutes before he lifted her head and they kissed fervently.  
  
"Take off your pants while I get the chocolate honey," Karen said, kissing his lips softly. She got off of him and then went over to the nightstand. As she pulled the jar and brush from the drawer, she felt Jack come up behind her and unbutton the top two buttons of her blouse.  
  
"Hurry up Kare, I need you," Jack said lustfully.  
  
Karen turned back to him and smiled. "Well at least you did what I said," she said. She pushed him back on the mattress softly and then took the lid of the jar. When she threw the paintbrush aside, she laughed at Jack's expression and then dipped her fingers in the chocolate. She then brushed her two fingers over his left pec and descended on him immediately licking the chocolate off furiously.  
  
"Oh god Kare, your tongue..." Jack moaned as she continued to lick her way down his body.  
  
"Be quiet Jackie," Karen said. She then brought her mouth down on his member and started running her tongue on it.  
  
Moaning, Jack couldn't help but sit up. He put his fingers in Karen's hair and she moved up and down on his shaft faster. He wanted to say something to her, but every time he opened his mouth, moans would come out. After about ten more minutes of this, he threw his head back and uttered a sting of curses as he achieved his release.  
  
"Mmm," Karen said licking her lips as she sat up in front of Jack.  
  
"Kare, I never asked you... is it okay that you umm swallow..." Jack said, blushing a deep red.  
  
"What do you think Jackie?" Karen asked. When he didn't answer her, she smiled and then descended on his member once again.  
  
"Wait, wait Kare, you don't h-have to... oooh," Jack tried to say before he could feel himself growing erect again in her mouth. It took longer this time to reach his edge, but once he did Jack cried out Karen's name over and over.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Karen asked, licking the side of her mouth.  
  
"Uh, yeah, it does," Jack said, staring at her.  
  
"What, you act like I've never done that to you before," Karen said, smiling.  
  
"Kare, I love you," Jack said, a tear falling down his cheek.  
  
"Jackie what's wrong, what's with the crying?" Karen asked worried.  
  
"I wonder a lot if I deserve you," Jack said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"You're thinking about that now?" Karen asked incredulously. "We've been married for almost four years now. Doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
"I know Kare," Jack said, sighing. "It's just that I think about that sometimes."  
  
"Do you remember what the name of the church was where I was baptized?" Karen asked him after thinking a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said, looking at her.  
  
"Think about it poodle," Karen said, taking Jack's hands. As she helped him unbutton her blouse, she said, "Everything we've done or been through. I belong to you and you belong to me."  
  
Nodding, Jack took over, and opened her blouse, quickly removing it and her bra. He let his mouth down on her right breast and started to suck on it.  
  
Karen smiled and then lay back on the mattress. She helped Jack take off the rest of her clothes until she was naked as well.  
  
Jack moved from her breasts and down her body. He slid a finger inside her, going in and out once. Then he replaced his finger with his mouth and started to stroke her slowly with his tongue.  
  
Watching as he pleasured her, Karen couldn't help moan loudly and arch her body slightly. It didn't take long for her to reach the edge; she'd been very aroused since they first entered the bedroom. She screamed and cried out incoherently as Jack continued to lick her slowly.  
  
For a long time, Jack stayed down there, his head on Karen's leg. After a while, he lifted his head and crawled up so he's even with her. "I love you Kare," he said, nuzzling her cheek.  
  
"I love you too Jackie," Karen said, putting her arms around his shoulders. She then pulled him on top of her body, and kissed him passionately.  
  
While he tangled his fingers in her hair, Jack entered her slowly with his member. He then started to thrust in and out of her slowly at first.  
  
"No Jackie," Karen moaned, her eyes shut tightly. "Fuck me Jackie, harder."  
  
"Oh my god," Jack grunted and he immediately went faster to try and please both of them. He moved his mouth from her face, kissing her neck a few times before continuing to her breasts.  
  
Karen wrapped her arms tightly around Jack and she suddenly started to sit up, forcing Jack to do so as well. Now that she was sitting on his lap, she had to move up and down on him to continue their lovemaking. She did this eagerly, saying over and over, "I love you Jackie!" as she did so.  
  
Jack put his hands on Karen's hips and then thrust into her as she moved down, causing both of them to reach their peaks.  
  
"Oh fuck oooh... JACKIE!" Karen cried out as she climaxed around him.  
  
"I love you Kare," Jack mumbled at first. Then he grips her waist and yells, "Oh yes, oh god Kare, KARE!" as he climaxed inside her.  
  
They collapsed back onto the mattress once they're sated, Jack on top of Karen.  
  
After a few moments, Jack lifted his head and looked at his wife's face. "God you're so beautiful after we have sex," he said.  
  
Karen giggled slightly and then put a hand on his cheek. "And it's because of you I look so good," she said.  
  
"Hey, I just realized I didn't get a chance to put some of that chocolate on you," Jack said when he glanced at the nightstand. He reached over and grabbed the jar, not bothering with the brush either. He got his first two fingers covered with the chocolate and then put it all on Karen's breasts.  
  
When he didn't move for a minutes, Karen smiled and asked, "What's wrong poodle, you want some whipped cream?"  
  
Laughing, Jack shakes his head and then leans down, kissing her tenderly. "I was just thinking about how much I love you," he said.  
  
"You're sweet Jackie," Karen said. She then cupped his face with her hands and brought his head down to her breasts.  
  
Jack immediately started to lick the chocolate off, feeling himself grow hard again inside of Karen.  
  
"Are you ready to go again Jackie?" Karen purred, feeling his arousal.  
Licking the last of the chocolate off her breasts, Jack pulls out of her body, causing Karen to protest. Without another word, he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. When the bath he drew is ready, he slid into the tub.  
  
Karen slips into the water a minute later and she jumps at Jack, pushing him under the water.  
  
"What was that for?" Jack asked, coughing a little, water dripping from his hair.  
  
"I was thinking about how to pay you back for leaving me, and this was the least cruel way," Karen said, watching as he sat down. She smiled and then went over to him settling on his lap. "Do you love me Jackie?"  
  
"Yes," Jack said right away. He quickly brought Karen down all the way on his lap, letting his member into her.  
  
"Good, then fuck me Jackie," Karen said huskily turning so she was sitting down.  
  
Jack thought for a second and then lifted Karen out of the tub and onto the side before joining her and entering her quickly again.  
  
"Ooh," Karen moaned as he started to thrust in and out of her fast immediately. She brought his head up from her breasts and they kissed intensely. After a long time, Karen felt her body shudder and she pulled away from Jack's lips, screaming out his name and cursing as she climaxed over and over around him.  
  
Watching Karen as she reached her edge, Jack pumped in and out more quickly and then he achieved his release. He cried out her name as he climaxed inside of her repeatedly. When he was sated, and Karen was too, he slumped down on her chest with a sigh of satisfaction.  
  
"Hmm, you want to go back to the bed when we get our breaths back?" Karen asked, stroking his damp hair softly.  
  
"Let's go now," Jack said, lifting his head. He got off of Karen and together they walked back to the bed. He pushed her down on the bed and didn't even wait for her to reposition her body so she was on the pillows. He entered her quickly and then thrust in and out at a furious pace, moaning and grunting with each time he drove in.  
  
"Oh god Jackie!" Karen cried, sweat dripping from her body. She held onto his shoulders and shouted out, "Fuck Jackie, yess, yes!" over and over.  
  
Jack buried his face in Karen's hair and kept going faster and faster until they finally reached the edge. "God Kare, I love you," he yelled, his voice muffled by her hair.  
  
Karen arched her body upwards and screamed out Jack's name and, "I love you too Jackie, oh god damnit, yes!" as she climaxed around him.  
  
Five minutes later, they were just barely recovering their breaths when Jack moved his face from her hair and kissed Karen's cheek up to her lips. "We should try and sleep now Karebear," he said, brushing some hair tenderly from her forehead.  
  
"Okay, but you better not leave me poodle," Karen said. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him as he stood up.  
  
Kissing her temple, Jack lay Karen back on the mattress and then gathered the bed sheets up around them.  
  
"Here Jackie, let me do it," Karen said, taking the covers from him. She tucked the sheets around then and then the comforter. "Good night my big strong man," she said, kissing his lips softly.  
  
"Night Kare, sweet dreams," Jack said, smiling at each her. He rested his head on her chest and then fell asleep quickly.  
  
Karen, as she fell asleep soon after, stroked Jack's hair and smiled happily as her eyes drooped down, Jack's warm breath on her left breast helping to lull her to sleep. 


	55. Chapter Fifty Five: In The Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The chapter title is a song by Norah Jones that I don't own, so is the song.  
  
Chapter Fifty-Five  
In The Morning  
  
During the first days of August, Jack was going up the stairs to Grace's office when a voice called out behind him.  
  
"Hey Jack, wait a sec," Zach said, hurrying up to him. "I was hoping that I would catch you before you went to lunch."  
  
"Hi, come on up with me, Kare is waiting for me," Jack said, pausing only for a few seconds.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the play I'm going to do soon," Zach said as they went up.  
  
"Yeah? What about it?" Jack said, knowing what was going to come next.  
  
"Well, I'll be directing 'Taming of the Shrew' and I wanted to offer you a part," Zach said, grinning at him.  
  
"That would be great, when do auditions start?" Jack said as they stepped into Grace's office.  
  
"Hey poodle, what are you two talking about?" Karen asked, getting up from her chair and going to Jack, hugging him.  
  
"He wants me to be in his next play," Jack said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"So you're finally going to get your Shakespeare plays started?" Grace said, grinning at Zach.  
  
"Yes, and Jack, this is the script for the play," Zach said, taking a script out of the bag he was carrying. "Auditions are probably going to start about two days after your daughter's birthday."  
  
"You mean Ebie's birthday right?" Karen asked.  
  
Zach laughed and said, "Yeah Karen, they should start September fourth. Alright, I'm going to lunch, see you guys later."  
  
After he had gone, Jack put his arm around Karen's waist and said, "Let's go out for lunch Karebear, and then you can read this with me."  
  
"Sure Jackie," Karen said. "Bye Grace, Kath."  
  
"Kat, are you okay?" Grace asked when they had left.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," Katherine said, looking up briefly from the fabric book in front of her. "I just want to finish this stupid couch for the Petersons before I go insane looking at these yellow fabric samples."  
  
Grace laughed and then asked, "How are things going between you and Edward?"  
  
"We're doing really well," Katherine said, smiling as she thought of her husband. "Actually, he and I are considering adopt-"  
  
"Hey you two," Will said as he and Zach walked into the office. "Oh, sorry I interrupted you Kat."  
  
"It's okay, going to take Grace out for lunch?" Katherine asked.  
  
"You're welcome to join us you know," Zach said.  
  
"Come with us Kat, it'll give you a break from those fabrics," Grace said, getting her purse.  
  
Katherine paused for a moment, and then she got up from her chair. "Alright, let's go before I change my mind." She grabbed her own purse and then walked out of the office with the others.  
  
~~~  
  
A few days later, Karen woke up before Jack did, and quietly got out of their bed. She had to go to work in a couple hours, but she and Jack were going to go to breakfast with Elizabeth and Sophia. She pulled on her red robe and then left the bedroom to check on their daughters. As soon as she peered down into Elizabeth's crib, she knew something was wrong. "Jackie!" Karen screamed urgently.  
  
Sitting up in bed, hearing the scream, Jack rubbed his eyes and then got out of the bed. He ran to Elizabeth's room and saw Karen was holding her, her eyes worried. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"We need to take her to the hospital Jackie," Karen said. "She's got a high fever."  
  
Jack walked over to Karen and the touched Elizabeth's cheek with his hand. "You're right," he said. "Okay, we'll put her back in the crib so we can get dressed and take her to the hospital."  
  
Karen did what Jack said and then walked with him to their bedroom. Once she was changed into clothes, Karen called down to Rosario to tell her to watch Sophia and then she and Jack left with Elizabeth for the hospital.  
  
When they got there, they were ushered into a waiting room pretty quickly, since there weren't that many people in the hospital.  
  
"Oh Jackie I'm so scared," Karen said as he set Elizabeth on the exam table.  
  
"Don't worry Kare, I'm sure it's just a little cold or something," Jack said, even though he sounded worried himself.  
  
A few minutes later, a doctor walked in and introduced himself as Dr. Haupt. "Now your daughter seems to have a high fever?" he asked, placing the stethoscope on Elizabeth's chest.  
  
"Yeah, when I went to check on her I noticed that she was warm," Karen said anxiously.  
  
"Hmm, well I think I can see part of the problem with Elizabeth here," Dr. Haupt said. He lifted up the shirt the girl was wearing and pointed out a few red dots on her back. "It seems she's got chicken pox."  
  
"Chicken pox?" Jack asked, sounding relieved.  
  
"Yes and the fever I think is just a twenty-four hour thing," Dr. Haupt said, putting his stethoscope away. "I'll give you some medicine for the fever and then some cream for the sores that are going to show up soon."  
  
"Um, we have another daughter, is it alright for her to be in the house with Ebie?" Karen asked as the doctor was writing the prescriptions.  
  
"How old is she?" Dr. Haupt asked.  
  
"Eight months," Jack answered.  
  
"Oh, then you may want to have her stay somewhere else," Dr. Haupt said. "It's not a good idea to have her catch the chicken pox when she's so young." He handed the prescription to Jack and then said, "I just want to make sure, do you both know what to do while your daughter's ill?"  
  
Karen and Jack looked at each other before Karen answered, "No, Elizabeth is our first born, so we don't know what we're supposed to do."  
  
"Alright, well, you'll need to stay with her all the time," Dr. Haupt said. "That's just so she doesn't scratch the sores she'll be getting. And if possible, try and give her baths with baking soda, which usually helps young children with the itching. Oh, and keep an eye on that fever for the next day, if it doesn't go away, you'll have to bring her back here."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Jack said as Karen picked up Elizabeth.  
  
"You're welcome," Dr. Haupt called as the two left his office.  
  
"Come on Jackie, let's go and get that medicine for Ebie right now," Karen said as they stepped into an elevator.  
  
"You better call Grace soon, tell her you need to stay at home," Jack said, putting his arms around Karen's shoulders.  
  
"I like not having to go, but I just wish that Ebie didn't have to get sick," Karen said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Kare, what about Sophie?" Jack said after a few moments. The elevator stopped and they got out, walking towards the pharmacy.  
  
"Maybe Kath can take her," Karen said. "I'm sure she won't mind."  
  
"I hope she won't," Jack said before going up to the counter to get the medicine.  
  
~~~  
  
A half hour later when Jack and Karen returned to their penthouse, Rosario met them in the foyer and told them that Katherine had already come by and took Sophia to her penthouse.  
  
"Poodle, can you take Ebie, I want to go see Sophie," Karen said.  
  
"I want to see her too Kare," Jack said. "Rosie, can you take Ebie and then give her her medicine?"  
  
"Sure, what's wrong with her," Rosario asked as Karen gave her Elizabeth.  
  
"She's got the chicken pox and a fever," Karen said.  
  
Rosario paused for a moment and then turned to the stairs, the bag with the medicine in her hand.  
  
"Make sure she doesn't scratch her sores," Jack called as Rosario walked up the stairs.  
  
"Let's go Jackie," Karen said, taking his hand.  
  
They left their penthouse and went down to Katherine and Edward's where Katherine opened the front door for them.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd be by," Katherine said as they stepped in.  
  
"Kath, what are you going to do with Sophie when you go to work?" Karen asked.  
  
"I've asked Theo to stay on during the week to watch her and she agreed," Katherine said as they walked up to the guest room.  
  
"Thanks a lot for taking her Kat," Jack said.  
  
"Hi honey," Karen said as she picked up Sophia from the crib. She kissed the baby on the cheek and hugged her tightly.  
  
Sophia laughed and cooed before she grabbed onto a strand of Karen's hair which was loose that day.  
  
"She seems to do that a lot," Katherine commented as Jack took the strand of hair from Sophia's fist.  
  
"Did she do that to you?" Karen asked as she handed the baby to Jack.  
  
"No, I just see her doing that a lot when she's with you," Katherine answered, smiling. She looked at her watch and then said, "I need to go, and I'm late enough as it is."  
  
"Wait, where's Theo?" Jack said.  
  
"I'm right here Mr. McFarland," Theo said walking into the room.  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later," Katherine then said, kissing Karen on the cheek quickly and then leaving.  
  
"Can you give us ten minutes to be alone with the baby?" Karen asked Theo. When the woman was gone, she took Sophia from Jack and then walked over to the armchair next to the window and sat down in it. She held Sophia close to her and motioned for Jack to come over.  
  
"Are we going to come and see her at all while Ebie's sick?" Jack asked as he stood next to the armchair.  
  
"Of course poodle, I want to try and come every night if we can," Karen said. She sighed and then said, "We should go back to Ebie." She stood up and kissed Sophia on the forehead before she handed her to Jack.  
  
"We'll be back soon Sophie," Jack said as he kissed her. He took Karen's arm and they walked out of the room. "Here you go," he said as he handed the baby to Theo.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. McFarland, Mrs. McFarland," Theo said as the two left. "I hope your other one feels better soon.  
  
Jack waved at the woman as he and Karen walked out to the hallway to go towards their own penthouse.  
  
~~~  
  
The first day of Elizabeth's illness passed by quickly for Karen and Jack. The medicine that was for her fever made the little girl drowsy and she had slept most of the day. For the rest of the week though, Elizabeth became irritable since more sores started to show up. Jack and Karen had to watch her constantly so she wouldn't scratch her skin, which she tried to do a lot.  
  
A week after getting sick, Elizabeth wouldn't fall asleep as Karen tried to put her to sleep.  
  
Karen was getting frustrated, nothing was working. She had tried sitting in the rocking bench, singing, and even walking around the room. Much to Karen's dismay, Elizabeth was still awake, struggling in her arms and trying to scratch.  
  
"Hey, Kare, no luck?" Jack said, coming into the room.  
  
"No, I've tried everything and she just won't go to sleep," Karen said in exasperation.  
  
"Well, why don't we let her sleep with us?" Jack said as he walked to Karen. He took Elizabeth in his arms and asked, "Want to sleep with me and your momma?"  
  
"Yes!" Elizabeth cried, holding on tight to her father's neck.  
  
Karen laughed and then said, "Alright, but just for tonight Jackie."  
  
They walked out of the room and then into their own bedroom. Karen got under the covers first before she took Elizabeth so Jack could get in next.  
  
When they were all settled, Elizabeth in Karen's arms and Karen herself in Jack's arms, Karen turned her head and said, "Goodnight Jackie."  
  
"Night Karebear," Jack responded, kissing her deeply. When they pulled apart, he went over to Elizabeth and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
Sighing, Karen closed her eyes and lightly stroked Elizabeth's hair.  
  
It didn't take long for them; even Elizabeth; to fall into a deep, deep sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Jack woke up to the sound of two different kinds of laughter. He opened his eyes and saw that Karen and Elizabeth weren't next to him anymore. He looked down the bed and saw that his wife and their daughter were sitting on the middle of the mattress.  
  
"See Ebie," Karen was saying, holding one of the little girl's hands. "If we count these spots then they won't itch anymore."  
  
"Itch?" Elizabeth asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
"That's right honey," Karen said, smiling. "Okay, let me start. This is one."  
  
"Un," Elizabeth said solemnly looking down at the sore her mother was pointing to.  
  
"Two," Karen then said.  
  
"Too," Elizabeth replied.  
  
Jack watched them count to ten together; Elizabeth saying, "'En!", before he shifted slightly.  
  
"Hi poodle, are you awake?" Karen said, looking over at him. When Jack pretended he was asleep again, she picked up Elizabeth and set her towards Jack. "Go and wake up your daddy Ebie," she then said.  
  
Giggling, Elizabeth crawled up to Jack and patted his cheeks saying, "Wake up Daddy, up!"  
  
Opening his eyes, Jack gave a fake growl and sat up, taking Elizabeth into his arms. He started to tickle the little girl on her sides and then the bottom of her feet.  
  
"Jackie, take it easy, you'll make her sick," Karen said, a wide smile on her face. She went over to Jack and kissed his cheek. "Good morning poodle," she said.  
  
Putting his arm around her waist, Jack pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply for a few moments. "Morning Karebear," he murmured when they pulled apart.  
  
Karen was going to kiss Jack again, when she glanced at Elizabeth and saw that she was going to scratch her skin. "Ebie, no!" she cried, taking the little girl from Jack.  
  
Jack sighed and got out of bed, he was getting a little tired of stopping Elizabeth from scratching the sores, but it had be done. He walked over to the bathroom with a quick, "Gonna take a shower," to Karen.  
  
~~~  
  
After almost three weeks, Elizabeth looked like she was over the chicken pox. On that day, Jack and Karen took her back to the hospital to make sure it would be alright for them to bring Sophia back to the penthouse.  
  
"Good afternoon," Dr. Haupt said as he entered the exam room that Jack and Karen were in with Elizabeth. "I wondered if I would see you again. How is Elizabeth doing?"  
  
"Very good," Karen answered. "Her sores are pretty much gone now."  
  
"Okay, let me have a look at her then," Dr. Haupt said. He then lifted up the little girl's shirt and looked at her back and then chest. "It looks like she's over it," he said as he let Karen pick the little girl up off the exam table. "Just make sure you keep putting the cream on or else those sores will take a long time to go away."  
  
"Is it alright for us to bring the baby back home?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure, but I would wait for a day or two to have them in the same room and interact," Dr. Haupt said. He picked up his files and then left the room after saying goodbye to Karen and Jack.  
  
"Come on Jackie, let's go home and get Sophie," Karen said, taking his hand.  
  
When they got home twenty minutes later, Karen headed up to the penthouse while Jack went over to Katherine and Edward's to pick up Sophia.  
  
"Hello Mr. McFarland," Theo said when she had opened the door. "Are you here to visit the baby?"  
  
"No, I came to pick her up," Jack said, smiling. "Ebie is better and we can take Sophie home now."  
  
"Oh, well then come with me, I'll help you get her stuff," Theo said. She turned and walked to the stairs to go up to the room Sophia was in.  
  
At that moment, Karen was putting Elizabeth in her crib with a lot of whimpers from the little girl. "I know honey, but I don't want you to make your little sister sick," Karen said, handing Elizabeth her stuffed dog. "Remember, you're supposed to watch out for her."  
  
Elizabeth nodded solemnly, hugging her dog to her tightly.  
  
Karen smiled and stayed there, looking down at Elizabeth until she heard the front door open downstairs. "Okay honey," she said, smiling down at the little girl. "Take a nap and I'll come back with your daddy later to see you." When Elizabeth was lying down, blanket covering her, Karen turned and quickly left the room.  
  
"Hey Kare, I think this one is really anxious to see you," Jack said as Karen almost ran down the stairs to him.  
  
"Sophie, oh honey, I'm so glad you're back home," Karen said as she took the baby. She felt an enormous sense of relief and kissed Sophia's cheek.  
  
"So what do you want to do now Kare?" Jack asked, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Well, I think you should put Sophie's things away," Karen said as they walked up the stairs. "And then we can spend sometime with her on our bed."  
  
"Perfect," Jack said, kissing her cheek. "I'll meet you in our bedroom."  
  
While he went over to Sophia's room, Karen went into their room and set the baby down on the bed as she sat next to her.  
  
"Here Kare, I figure we should give her something to play with so she doesn't get completely bored with us," Jack said, handing her a couple of toys.  
  
Karen handed a small set of plastic cubes and immediately Sophia threw them off the bed.  
  
"Okay, it looks like she'll be a softball player," Jack said laughingly as he knelt down to pick up the cubes.  
  
Laughing, Karen took the toys back from Jack and then handed them to their daughter, who promptly threw them onto the floor again.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Jack and Karen put Sophia to sleep together, Jack rocking the baby to sleep gently.  
  
"Night Sophie honey," Karen said as he set Sophia into her crib.  
  
"Good dreams sweetie," Jack then said, giving Karen the blanket to cover the baby up. When she was done, he took Karen's hand and then led her out of the room. Since they had already put Elizabeth to sleep, he pulled her to their bedroom.  
  
"Poodle, when was the last time we made love?" Karen asked as Jack closed the door and locked it behind him.  
  
"Uh, I think it was the day before Ebie got sick," Jack said, smiling at her.  
  
"Really?" Karen asked, surprised. "Well, I guess we need to make up for lost time then." With that she grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him over to the bed, pushing him down on the mattress.  
  
"Who's turn on top first?" Jack asked as Karen straddled him and started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"We'll take turns Jackie," Karen said, concentrating on taking his shirt off. Once it was off, she leaned down and kissed his chest a few times.  
  
"Wait, wait a sec," Jack said, sitting up. He undid the first two buttons of Karen's blouse and then kissed the tops of her breasts. "I love you," he said, looking up at her.  
  
With a smile, Karen quickly said, "I love you too Jackie, so much."  
  
Immediately, Jack unbuttoned the rest of Karen's blouse and took it off hurriedly, her bra following it to the floor soon after. Her breasts exposed to him now, he wasted no time in claiming her left nipple with his mouth.  
  
Karen cried out in surprise when Jack bit down on her lightly with his mouth. "What are you doing?" she asked him surprised.  
  
"Never mind Kare," Jack said saucily.  
  
"Oh honey, are you going to get it tonight," Karen said, getting off of him. She stood up and got on the bed, up near the pillows. Once she settled there, she took off the rest of her clothes and sat against the headboard. "Come here Jackie," she said seductively.  
  
Jack, breathing harshly, crawled on his hands and knees over to Karen and was going to reach out to grab her breasts.  
  
"No," Karen said forcefully. She pushed him back on to the mattress. "You're going to have to pay for what you did." With that, she arched her back so that her breasts stood out.  
  
"Wh-What do I have to do Kare?" Jack asked, a little distracted by her breasts, which he was staring at intently.  
  
"Hmm, let me think," Karen said. She looked at Jack for a few minutes and then smiled. "You have to pleasure me tonight... twice."  
  
"Okay," Jack said, looking relieved. He spread Karen's legs and then descended on her, stroking her sensitive spots with his tongue.  
  
"Oooh Jackie," Karen moaned as she neared her edge. A few minutes later, she climaxed and arched her body up, screaming Jack's name.  
  
Almost sweating, Jack continued to stroke her and then started to use his fingers as well.  
  
It took a long time for Karen to achieve her second climax, and when she did so, she buried her fingers in Jack's hair. She laid her head back on the edge of the headboard as she recovered, breathing deeply.  
  
At that point, Jack sat up and brought Karen towards him. "Am I forgiven now?" he asked, knowing that she would say yes.  
  
"Not yet, but you will be," Karen said, a mischievous look shining in her eyes. She pushed him down yet again and then unzipped his trousers, pulling them off. She smiled at the bulge in his boxers and then ran her fingertips over it.  
  
Jack closed his eyes tightly and then groaned as Karen continued to stroke him very lightly. As she started to rub him with her hand, he started to take off his boxers.  
  
"Hold on Jackie," Karen purred, looking up at him. "I'll take care of you."  
  
With a shudder of pleasure, Jack lay back on the bed and then let himself relax for whatever Karen had planned for him.  
  
Karen took off his boxers then and ran her fingers up his member. Then she turned her head and let her hair tickle him, making Jack groan. For a long time, she either ran her fingers around him or brushed his shaft with her hair lightly.  
  
"Please Kare," Jack cried out; tortured by the fact that she was teasing him for so long.  
  
"Oh my sweet Jackie," Karen cooed. "What can I do to take care of this?" she asked, rubbing him gently.  
  
"D-do whatever you want Kare," Jack groaned out.  
  
"That's the right answer Jackie," Karen said. She got on top of him, straddling him, and then let herself down on his member.  
  
"Oh god Kare, yess," Jack hissed as she started to move up and down on him. He put his hands on her hips and then thrust with her.  
  
Karen gasped as her body tightened and then she climaxed around Jack, crying his name out over and over.  
  
A second later, Jack finally achieved his release and yelled Karen's name in complete ecstasy and euphoria.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were cuddled on the bed, wrapped together in the comforter even though it was hot.  
  
"You are very evil Kare, but I still am crazy about you," Jack said, kissing her temple.  
  
"So am I poodle," Karen said, kissing his jaw.  
  
With that they settled down on the mattress and then fell asleep at the same time.  
  
~~~  
  
A few days later, Jack and Karen were inside Elizabeth's room with their daughters. They decided that the sisters shouldn't spend anymore time apart and were now watching the two girls play.  
  
"Careful when you knock down those blocks Ebie," Karen said from where she was sitting with Sophia.  
  
"'Sor Mama," Elizabeth said, not even looking up from her wooden blocks.  
  
Jack, who was sitting behind their eldest daughter, smiled and then went back to helping her build.  
  
Sophia, who was watching her sister intently, used Karen's knee to stand up. After waiting a few minutes, she started to walk over to Elizabeth, a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Watch out sweetie," Jack said, taking her into his arms before she could fall on the floor. He set her on his lap and then looked over at Karen, smiling.  
  
"Good job honey," Karen said. "Now come back here so I can give you a kiss."  
  
Jack set Sophia on the ground, helping her stand up. The girl then walked over to Karen and hugged her before she could lose her balance.  
  
Karen smiled happily at Jack before kissing the top of Sophia's head. "Not bad for your first time Sophie."  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Jack was putting Sophia in her crib when Karen walked in.  
  
"Da-da," Sophia said calmly as he covered her.  
  
"I was thinking," Jack said, not even noticing at first that Sophia had spoken. "That I would-" He looked down at the baby in surprise.  
  
"Da-da!" Sophia now cried happily, waving her hand in the air.  
  
"She spoke her first word Jackie!" Karen said excitedly, hurrying over to stand next to Jack.  
  
"And she said Dada," Jack said, grinning widely. "Thank you sweetie." He leaned down and kissed Sophia's cheek.  
  
Sophia yawned in response and then closed her eyes, holding on tightly to her teddy bear.  
  
"I think that's all she's going to say for tonight," Karen said, pulling Jack out of the room.  
  
"Are you okay with her not saying mama as her first word?" Jack asked, looking at Karen.  
  
"Jackie, Ebie said that as her first word, I'm fine with it," Karen said kissing his cheek softly.  
  
"I feel like playing something on the piano downstairs," Jack said. "I'll be up in a couple minutes." He kissed her forehead and left her at their bedroom before going down the stairs.  
  
While Jack thought Karen was getting ready for bed, she actually followed him down the stairs. She stood in the doorway and watched as he sat down at the piano and then started to play and sing.  
  
I can't stop myself from callin'  
Callin' out your name  
I can't stop myself from fallin'  
Fallin' back again  
  
In the mornin'  
Baby in the afternoon  
  
Dark like the shady corners  
Inside a violin  
Hot like to burn my lips  
I know I can't win  
  
In the morning  
Baby in the afternoon  
  
I tried to quit you but I'm too weak  
  
Wakin' up without you I can hardly speak at all  
  
My girlfriend tried to help me  
  
To get you off my mind  
  
She tried a little tea and sympathy  
  
To get me to unwind  
  
In the mornin'  
  
Baby in the afternoon  
  
Funny how my favorite shirt  
  
Smells more like you than me  
  
Bitter traces left behind  
  
Stains no one can see  
  
In the mornin'  
  
Baby in the afternoon  
  
You're gonna put me in an early grave  
  
I know I'm your slave whenever you call  
  
I can't stop myself from callin'  
  
Callin' out your name  
  
I can't stop myself from fallin'  
  
Fallin' back again  
  
Fallin' back again  
  
Fallin' back again  
  
Fallin' back again  
  
Fallin' back again  
  
Jack sat back once the last note faded and then smiled. "How'd you like that Karebear?" he asked, turning his head toward the door.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Karen asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"I could feel you," Jack said, smirking. "Plus, I heard your shoes on the floor."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Karen grabbed Jack's arm and then pulled him off the piano bench. "Let's go to bed honey."  
  
"Whatever you want Kare," Jack said, following her up the stairs and to her room. When they got inside, the door closed behind him, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He then lifted Karen into his arms and walked over to their bed.  
  
As Jack lay her down on the mattress, Karen unbuttoned his shirt and then hurriedly pulled it off of him.  
  
They then undressed each other. Going very slowly, and making sure to place loving kisses on each others bare skin as it was exposed.  
  
Jack hovered above Karen's body for a few seconds when they were naked, and then he entered her slowly with his member. "I love you Kare," he said as he started to thrust in and out slowly.  
  
"Mmm, oooh Jackie, I love you too!" Karen cried, wrapping her arms around his back.  
  
Speeding up a little more a long time later, Jack could feel Karen reaching her edge, and he felt himself do so also. "Kare... oh god Kare," he whispered fiercely in a husky tone of voice.  
  
Listening to Jack, Karen arched her body towards his and screamed as she climaxed around him. "Jackie, oh yesss... JACKIE!"  
  
With a deep breath and one final thrust into his wife, Jack cried out in pleasure. "Oh fuck Kare, I love... you... oh KARE!" When he was sated, he collapsed on top of her chest, running his fingers over her right breast.  
  
"Hmm, that was wonderful Jackie," Karen sighed as she started to stroke his hair, running her fingers through it too.  
  
"I know, but I feel a little tired," Jack said, looking up at her.  
  
"Me too honey, let's sleep for a little bit before we go again," Karen said. She then brought his lips up to hers and they kissed passionately.  
  
When they separated a long time later, the both of them breathing harshly, Jack settled back down on Karen's chest and closed his eyes, saying, "Night Kare, love you."  
  
"I love you too poodle, sweet dreams," Karen said, starting to stroke his hair again as she fell asleep, a tiny smile on her face. 


	56. Chapter Fifty Six: Heaven on a Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The chapter title is a song by Paul McCartney that I don't own. And two of the songs are from Paul McCartney and one from U2 which I don't own.  
  
Chapter Fifty-Six  
Heaven on a Sunday  
  
As August was nearing its end, the weather became hotter and hotter in New York City, sometimes reaching the nineties. While a lot of the city was staggering under the heat, having to stay in the city, Karen and Jack were trying to plan a weekend vacation to get somewhere cooler.  
  
One afternoon, Jack and Karen were in their bedroom, sitting with their daughters in front of a fan that was blowing down on them.  
  
"You don't want to fly down to Florida?" Jack asked, looking at the piece of paper he was holding. Earlier that morning he had made a list of places where he and Karen could go with their daughters.  
  
"No Jackie, it's going to be even hotter there," Karen said, holding Sophia's hands as she walked a few steps around her.  
  
"Okay, then how about California?" Jack asked as he crossed off 'Florida' from his list.  
  
"Poodle, why don't we try and go up to the Hamptons?" Karen asked. "If we're going to be gone for only the weekend, then why should we go someplace out of the way?"  
  
"Sounds great," Jack said, crumpling up his list and tossing the paper towards Elizabeth.  
  
"Don't Daddy," Elizabeth giggled as she threw the paper back at him.  
  
"I'll call Kath and ask her if she'll let us use her and Eddie's house for when we go," Karen said, handing Sophia to Jack. She got up off the floor and got the phone that was next to the bed. She dialed Katherine's cell phone and put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Katherine O 'Neill speaking," Katherine said when she answered.  
  
"Hi Kath it's me," Karen said.  
  
"Oh, hey Kare," Katherine said. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, and Jackie and the girls are okay," Karen said, smiling. "I just wanted to ask you a favor."  
  
"What is it big sister?" Katherine asked in mock suspicion.  
  
"Jackie and I want to leave the city with Ebie and Sophie this weekend," Karen began. "We're going to the Hamptons and we want to use your house there if it's okay."  
  
"Phew, I thought it was going to be something really bad," Katherine said teasingly. "Well, I'll need to talk with James, but I'm sure it'll be alright."  
  
"Okay, call me later once you talk with your husband," Karen said.  
  
"You four are welcome to come down to the penthouse to join us for dinner tonight," Katherine said.  
  
"We'll see Kath," Karen said. "Bye."  
  
"Cheerio Kare," Katherine said.  
  
"What did she say?" Jack asked as Karen sat down next to him on the floor.  
  
"She's going to talk to Eddie," Karen said, kissing Jack's cheek.  
  
"And what are we going to see?" Jack asked.  
  
"What... oh, Kath invited the four of us for dinner tonight," Karen said, a little confused at first.  
  
"You don't want to go?" Jack said.  
  
"Of course I do, but I'm not going to say yes without consulting you first," Karen said, taking Elizabeth into her arms as the girl walked to her.  
  
"Thanks for valuing my opinion... most of the time," Jack said with a smirk.  
  
"Funny poodle," Karen said, hitting him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Come on Kare, let's go out for some ice cream," Jack said, standing up with Sophia in his arms.  
  
"Aw poodle, I don't want to go out there," Karen said, whining a little as she stood up as well.  
  
"Isn't the limo air conditioned?" Jack asked as he pulled Karen out of the room with his free hand.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were going to be crazy and say we should walk," Karen said laughingly.  
  
Jack, laughing with her, put his arm around Karen's waist and led her out of the penthouse.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Katherine was getting dressed for dinner when her husband walked into their room. "James! I thought you'd be working late tonight," she exclaimed.  
  
"I was able to finish," Edward said, smiling at her. "I guess Karen and Jack are coming?"  
  
Katherine glanced down at her outfit and laughed. "Yes love, they're coming," she said. She turned back to the mirror, smoothing out the dark green blouse she was wearing with black trousers and then went over to her husband.  
  
"Oh, I got your message about them using the house for the weekend," Edward said as they hugged. "And it's fine with me if they stay there."  
  
"Good, I'll tell them when they get here," Katherine said, smiling. She pulled her husband closer to her and they kissed passionately before they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing downstairs. "That's them," she said, pulling away from the kiss.  
  
"I'll take a quick shower and then change my clothes," Edward said, kissing her hand as she started to leave the room.  
  
Katherine went down the stairs as one of the help was opening the front door. "Hullo you guys," she said, giving Karen a hug when she got to them.  
  
"Hi Kath, take Ebie for me," Karen said.  
  
"Where are your children?" Jack said as they walked over to the living room.  
  
"Amber is spending the night at a friend's house, and Patrick is on a camping trip with his science class for this week," Katherine said as they sat down.  
  
"Hello Karen, Jack," Edward said as he hurried into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I just got back from work."  
  
"So what's the story on us being able to use the house?" Karen asked.  
  
"You can use it," Katherine said with a smile. She took Sophia from Jack; having handed Elizabeth back to Karen; and placed the baby on her knee. "Is she walking a lot now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and I have a really hard time keeping up with these two," Jack said with a smile.  
  
"And Sophie likes to follow her sister everywhere," Karen said. "I caught her trying to go down the stairs with Ebie, luckily I stopped her."  
  
"Oh man, you should have heard Sophie crying about that," Jack said.  
  
The four of them shared a laugh before a maid came into the room and announced that the dinner was ready.  
  
~~~  
  
Gathering in the living room again after the meal, Katherine suggested that she and Jack play a few songs for the benefit of their spouses and the little girls.  
  
"Sure, just as long as we both do an even number," Jack said.  
  
"Two?" Katherine suggested.  
  
"Okay, go first Sister Katherine," Jack said, pushing her gently to the piano.  
  
"I've got a new song, it's really great," Katherine said as she set up her sheet music and lyrics in front her. She started playing the intro to the song and then started to sing.  
  
I feel such sorrow,  
I feel such shame.  
I know I won't arrive on time  
Before whatever out there is gone.  
What can I do, that day is done.  
  
It's just a promise that I made  
I said I'd walk in her parade.  
Hot scalding tears I thought would flow.  
Still in my heart they'll never show.  
  
That day is done, that day is done,  
You know where I've gone  
I won't be coming back  
That day is done.  
  
Well I recall, the time and place  
When they announced her precious face.  
I thought at once my heart would burst,  
Still every time is like the first.  
  
There was applause when she stepped up.  
I wished that I could interrupt  
I made no sign, I made no sound  
I know I must stay underground.  
  
That day is done, that day is done.  
You know where I've gone  
I won't be coming back,  
That day is done.  
  
That's why she walks, or so they say.  
She always knew just what I needed.  
Now if she would, just look my way  
One time before they proceed.  
  
She sprinkles flowers in the dirt  
That's when a thrill becomes a hurt,  
I know I'll never see her face.  
She walks away from my resting place.  
  
"God Kath, that's so depressing," Karen said as soon as her sister was done.  
  
Katherine turned to her and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Karen stuck her own tongue out back at Katherine and then said, "Do something that's a little more happy honey."  
  
"Okay, try this one Kare," Katherine said, turning back to the piano. She then started to play and sing that lasted for about one minute.  
  
Ou est le soleil  
Dans la tete,  
Travaillez.  
  
The room was silent for a long time as Karen stared at her sister who had turned to face her. "Oookay," Karen finally said, drawing out the word in a long tone of voice. "Jackie, honey, it's your turn to play."  
  
Laughing slightly, Jack went over to the piano while Katherine sat next to her husband on one of the couches. "This is probably what you wanted Kare," he said just before he started to play.  
  
In a little while  
Surely you'll be mine  
In a little while... I'll be there  
In a little while  
This hurt will hurt no more  
I'll be home, love  
  
When the night takes a deep breath  
And the daylight has no air  
If I crawl, if I come crawling home  
Will you be there?  
  
In a little while  
I won't be blown by every breeze  
Friday night running to Sunday on my knees  
That girl, that girl she's mine  
Well I've known her since,  
Since she was  
  
A little girl with Spanish eyes  
When I saw her first in a pram they pushed her by  
Oh my, my how you've grown  
Well it's been, it's been... a little while  
  
Slow down my beating heart  
A man dreams one day to fly  
A man takes a rocket ship into the sky  
He lives on a star that's dying in the night  
And follows in the trail, the scatter of light  
Turn it on, turn it on, you turn me on  
  
Slow down my beating heart  
Slowly, slowly love  
  
"Much better poodle," Karen said, grinning broadly.  
  
Jack turned to give her a wink before going on to play a piece from Schubert next, his concentration entirely on the keys in front of him as he played the nearly ten minute long piece of music.  
  
~~~  
  
That weekend, Jack and Karen were on the O'Neill's private beach in the Hamptons. It was Saturday afternoon, and they had been there since Friday morning.  
  
While Karen was lying out under a bench umbrella on a lounge chair, Jack was making a sand castle with the help of Elizabeth and Sophia.  
  
"Watch out for the waves Jackie," Karen said at one point. "They look like they're getting closer."  
  
"You know that we should teach them to swim Kare," Jack said.  
  
"We can sign Ebie up for classes after her birthday," Karen said simply.  
  
Jack nodded and then helped Sophia put a leaf on the top of one of the towers of the castles.  
  
While they were doing that, Elizabeth got up and went over to her mother. "Mama, come see," she said, pulling Karen's hand lightly.  
  
"Okay, hold on a second honey," Karen responded. She got up and made sure the sarong she was wearing was tied tightly around her waist. She then took Elizabeth's hand and walked over to the sand castle.  
  
"Hey, nice of you to join us," Jack said, smiling at her.  
  
"Looks like you're done," Karen said, looking at the castle as she sat down.  
  
"Yep, I swear Kare, our Ebie is going to turn out to be an architect or something," Jack said with a grin.  
  
"Mama, Daddy, watch!" Elizabeth then cried. With her parents watching, she smashed one of the walls of the castle flat.  
  
Karen started to laugh at the surprised expression on Jack's face. "Oh poodle, it's not the end of the world," she said once her laughter had stopped.  
  
"Oh I know, I just didn't think she would destroy this," Jack said with a grin on his face. He put his arm around Karen as Elizabeth started to knock down the rest of the castle, Sophia soon copying her sister. "This was a really great idea," he said.  
  
"It is, I love being here," Karen said, smiling at Jack. "Just the four of us."  
  
"Kare," Jack said, leaning close to her head and whispering into her ear. "Can it be just me and you later tonight?" As he asked this, he ran his hand up and down the skin on her back and making her shiver slightly since she was wearing a bikini.  
  
"Of course Jackie," Karen said. She pulled Jack's head to hers and they kissed deeply; until a wave came up to where they were sitting, getting them and their daughters wet.  
  
"Ah!" Jack cried out in surprise as he and Karen grabbed one of the little girls and stood up.  
  
"I told you to watch out for those waves Jackie," Karen said as they walked up to the lounge chairs.  
  
"Yeah, well I was busy," Jack said defensively.  
  
"Doing what?" Kare asked, a faint smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Inspecting your lips," Jack said with a serious expression, making Karen start to laugh loudly.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Karen snuck out of hers and Jack's bedroom to go down to the kitchen. She hurriedly went to the freezer with a bowl and got something out of it before going back up to the room.  
  
Jack was sitting on a chair in the balcony, looking at the night sky and glancing at the bonfires that could be seen on other beaches near by. He knew Karen had left the room, and he heard her come back inside a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey Jackie," Karen called.  
  
"Hey what Karebear?" Jack asked after he had gotten off the chair and was standing in the bedroom.  
  
"It's just us two now you know," Karen said, lying out on the bed.  
  
Jack pretended to glance around the room and then nodded. "Okay, so what do you wanna do then lover?" he asked, walking over to the bed.  
  
Karen giggled and grabbed Jack's arms, pulling him down on top of her. She kissed his lips deeply for a few minutes before pulling away. She reached over to the nightstand as Jack untied her sarong; she grabbed the bowl she had gotten in the kitchen.  
  
"What's that?" Jack said.  
  
"Just lay back and close your eyes," Karen said, pushing Jack off of her. When he did what she said, she picked an ice cube up from the bowl. She then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Jack's bare chest, not having to worry about a shirt since he was still wearing his swimming trunks from that afternoon. She took the ice cube and then ran it down his chin, down his neck and then onto his chest.  
  
Shivering, Jack opened his eyes and saw that Karen had a bowl full of ice cubes. "Kare, that's freezing," he gasped.  
  
"That's the idea honey," Karen said, smirking as she circled his nipple with the half melted ice cube in her hand.  
  
After a while of watching this, Jack grabbed her wrist and then took the ice out of her hand, throwing it onto the floor along with the bowl. He pulled her down on him tightly and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Hmm, Jackie..." Karen breathed as they both sat up and Jack started to take off the bra part of her bikini. "You don't want to use the ice on me at all?"  
  
"In a minute," Jack mumbled, cupping her exposed breasts with each hand. He brought his mouth down on the left one and sucked on it feverishly, running his tongue over and around the nipple.  
  
Karen looked down and watched Jack as he eventually moved to her other breast and she but her lip, suppressing a moan. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she moved Jack's head from her breast gently and pulled his lips to hers.  
  
While they kissed each other fervently, Jack pushed the both of them down to the mattress so their heads were now at the bottom of the bed. As they kissed, he reached between their bodies and removed the bottom of Karen's bikini as she pulled off his swim trunks.  
  
"I love you Jackie," Karen said breathlessly when Jack pulled away, her lips now swollen from their kissing. She watched as he reached over the side of the bed after throwing their clothing onto the floor.  
  
"And I love you Kare," Jack said, coming back onto the mattress. He then placed his hand on the top of Karen's left breast and smiled.  
  
"Jackie!" she cried out as she felt the ice in the palm of his hand on her breast.  
  
Jack laughed slightly and then leaned down, kissing Karen's lips softly. He then moved his hand from her breast, down to her stomach.  
  
Lifting her head up, Karen watched as Jack ran his hand with the ice in his palm all over the skin on her abdomen. She closed her eyes tightly, biting her bottom lip again; the mixture of cold from the ice cube and the heat from Jack's hand driving her insane with desire. When the ice was nearly gone, she grabbed his other arm and pulled him to her. "Jackie," she said, her voice thick with lust.  
  
"What do you want Kare," Jack said, his own voice husky.  
  
"I need you in me... now," Karen answered, almost moaning the words.  
  
"Anything for you," Jack mumbled as he got on his hands and knees so his body was hovering over hers. With Karen helping to guide his member, he then lowered himself down onto her, entering her slowly.  
  
Closing her eyes when Jack was fully inside of her, Karen sighed in a kind of mixture of happiness and contentment. She opened her eyes as he started to thrust in and out of her, watching as he closed his eyes tighter and tighter whenever he pushed into her.  
  
A long time later, his breathing was getting harsher and Jack opened his eyes and saw with some surprise that Karen was staring back at him. "Jesus Kare... y-you're eyes," he managed to gasp out as he started thrusting faster.  
  
"What?" Karen said in between quick intakes of air. She hissed a little as she felt herself start to tighten slightly.  
  
"You're so... beautiful," Jack said. He thrust out one more time and then back in, causing both of them to reach the edge.  
  
"Oh, oh Jackie, Jack!" Karen cried as she climaxed around him, her eyes closed tightly now.  
  
"God... Kare," Jack said, saying her name in a low husky whisper as he climaxed in her.  
  
When they were both sated, they stayed as they were; Jack on top of Karen and their bodies backwards on the bed, their heads being at the bottom.  
  
"A really, really good idea poodle," Karen said, kissing Jack's forehead.  
  
"We need to get good ideas a lot more," Jack said, lifting his head so they could kiss.  
  
They kissed fervently for a long time until they made love once more, this time more slowly and keeping their lips close to each others. When they finished a long time later, they fell asleep together, not even bothering to cover their naked bodies up since it was still warm inside the room and they were both almost dripping with sweat.  
  
~~~  
  
On the second of September, Karen was sitting at her desk in Grace's office, a thick Vogue magazine open in front of her. She wasn't really looking at the magazine, even though there was a really cute blouse that she liked in there.  
  
"Kare, I've walked past you two times in the past hour and a half and you're still looking at that same page," Katherine said, getting a stool and putting it next to Karen's desk, sitting down in it. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Kath, I'm just waiting for one o'clock to come," Karen said, looking at her watch for the millionth time that morning. "I miss my poodle and our girls."  
  
"They'll be here in ten minutes Karen," Grace said from her desk. "And then we'll go."  
  
Karen rolled her eyes and sighed saying, "Okay Grace."  
  
Katherine laughed and then looked at the pages in the Vogue. "Oh man, look at this skirt," she said, pointing to the left page.  
  
"I know Kath, it's awful," Karen said, glancing down at the magazine. She suddenly heard footsteps coming closer to the office, and she leapt out of her seat.  
  
"What's wrong Karen?" Grace asked, looking over at Karen with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Hi Grace, Katherine...Karen," Will said as he walked into the office.  
  
"Hey," Zach said, walking inside next, nodding to Karen and Katherine.  
  
"Hello everyone," Edward said, holding Elizabeth in his arms. As he gave the little girl to Karen he said, "Don't worry, he's coming right now."  
  
Jack then came into the room, holding Sophia, and went straight to Karen, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Are you guys done with the PDA yet?" Will asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
Glaring at his friend, Jack said, "Yeah, let's go before I start throwing insults at you chunky."  
  
The group left the office and then went down to Karen's limo where they all got in before driving over to Central Park and to the restaurant where they were going to celebrate Elizabeth's birthday with lunch.  
  
At the end of the meal, Karen handed Elizabeth over to Grace saying, "I figured I should let her godparents have some time with her since it's her birthday."  
  
As Grace was holding the little girl she said, "I can't believe she's three years old already."  
  
"I know, she is such a cute girl," Will said, taking Elizabeth's hand.  
  
Laughing, Elizabeth reached out and grabbed Will's nose, pretending to take it. "Nose!" she said, still laughing.  
  
"Oh man, I knew that was going to come back to haunt me when I did that to her when she was younger," Will said.  
  
Everyone around the table laughed as Will started to try and get his 'nose' back from Elizabeth. The girl was stubborn though, and wouldn't give in no matter what her godfather said.  
  
"Oh no Will," Zach said in mock horror. "You're not going to have your gorgeous nose, how awful!"  
  
Elizabeth giggled at Zach's dramatic delivery and waved her arm in the air.  
  
"Hey little one," Jack said, and the girl immediately stopped laughing and looked at him, a serious expression on her face. "Give your Uncle Will his nose back; it's just about the only thing he's got that'll redeem the chunkiness."  
  
Karen burst out laughing next to him, and she had to cover her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry Wilma, but that was very funny."  
  
"Thanks Karen," Will said, making a face at her. "Well at least I've got my nose back," he then said as Elizabeth pressed her hand on his nose. "Thank you Ebie."  
  
~~~  
  
After lunch, Jack, Karen, Elizabeth and Sophia separated from the others since Jack had a gift to give them that was on the other side of the park. They went in the limo and when they got out, Karen was surprised.  
  
"A carriage ride poodle?" she asked, sounding taken aback but pleased.  
  
"Yep, a gift for the four of us today," Jack said as he helped Karen into the carriage first. He then handed her Sophia and then put Elizabeth in before getting in himself.  
  
The carriage started and Karen leaned her head on Jack's shoulder as he settled on the seat next to her. "This is great Jackie," she said.  
  
"I'm glad that you like it," Jack replied. He put his free arm around Karen, his other one holding on to Elizabeth.  
  
The carriage went around the park twice before stopping by the limo. Jack helped Karen out along with his daughters and then they got into the limo to head back home.  
  
"Say thank you to your daddy girls," Karen said to Elizabeth and Sophia as the limo drove down the street.  
  
"Thank 'ou Daddy," Elizabeth immediately said, hugging Jack around his neck.  
  
"You're welcome little one," Jack said, smiling and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Dada!" Sophia then cried from Karen's arms.  
  
"Give her to me Kare," Jack said.  
  
"Can you hold them both?" Karen asked, hesitating a little at first. When he nodded, she handed the baby over to him.  
  
Jack had a wide smile on his face and he kissed Sophia's cheek and then Elizabeth's again. "Come here Kare," he then said to his wife.  
  
Karen went over to him and sat on his right side, next to Elizabeth. "We love you Jackie," she said with a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"And I love my three girls," Jack said, turning so he could kiss the top of Karen's forehead. He then handed Elizabeth to her and immediately put his free hand under Karen's chin and pulled her lips to his and they kissed deeply for a long time.  
  
~~~  
  
"Are we going to let Ebie open her presents now?" Jack asked anxiously that night.  
  
"Yes poodle, I just wanted to make sure all our presents for her are there," Karen said, sitting down next to him on the couch. She took Sophia from Jack and said, "Why don't you help her with unwrapping them Jackie?"  
  
"Okay," Jack said excitedly. He got off the couch and sat down on the floor next to Elizabeth, who had a small hill of presents next to her.  
  
With Jack helping once in a while, it took Elizabeth almost an hour to open the gifts she had received from everyone besides her parents. She had gotten an assortment of things, like a few DVDs from Grace and some clothes from Katherine and Edward and a lot more stuff.  
  
"Okay, have her go in order of smallest gift to biggest," Karen said to Jack as she moved to sit in the armchair next to the two. She moved Sophia so the baby's head was resting on her shoulder and the baby was dozing soon after that.  
  
Jack gave Elizabeth the smallest of the five gifts and then gave her the rest. The first was a pair of earrings; they were small silver disks with tiny diamonds and emeralds in a mosaic-like design. The second were three jeweled hair clips since Elizabeth's hair length now ended just below her ears. After that was a set of books; Jack's idea; and then a stuffed teddy bear, a little bigger then Sophia's. The second to last gift, but the fifth one Elizabeth opened, were two dresses; one that was pink, white and red for the summer and then a dark blue and silver one for the winter.  
  
"Is everything ready in her room now Jackie?" Karen asked after they had all admired the dresses.  
  
"Yeah, want to take her now?" Jack asked. When Karen nodded, he picked Elizabeth up and they all went to the stairs.  
  
"Let me put Sophie to bed before we go in Jackie," Karen said when they got to the closed door of Elizabeth's room.  
  
A few minutes later, she returned, and Jack said to Elizabeth, "Okay little one, you have one more present inside your room, but you need to close your eyes to get it."  
  
The little girl immediately did so and then covered her eyes with her hands.  
  
Giggling, Karen opened the door to the room and went inside first. She looked around and smiled, everything was finished.  
  
"Okay Ebie," Jack said. "Open your eyes."  
  
Elizabeth moved her hands and then opened her eyes. When she saw the bed, her blue eyes went wide and she gave a little squeal of delight. "My bed?" she asked her parents.  
  
"Yep," Karen said as Jack put the girl on the ground. "You're growing up, so you get a bed now."  
  
The little girl hurried over to the bed and ran her fingers along the carving on the side of the sleigh bed. "What this?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to a kind of net that was attached to the left side of the bed.  
  
"That's so you don't fall," Karen said, lifting Elizabeth onto the bed. "See, the wall is on the side, and then this is here so you'll stay in the bed all night."  
  
"Thank 'ou," Elizabeth said solemnly after sitting on the mattress for a few minutes. She stood and went over to Karen, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.  
  
"You're welcome honey," Karen said, hugging her back. She then handed the little girl over to Jack.  
  
"I know you'll have a lot of good dreams in this bed Ebie," Jack said, throwing her up in the air slightly before hugging her.  
  
Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically in agreement and then yawned.  
  
"Oh, looks like we should get her to bed," Karen said, taking her from Jack. "I'll get her changed while you check on Sophie poodle."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," Jack said, he tugged at the little French braid Elizabeth had in her hair and then left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Once they had put Elizabeth to bed, Jack and Karen stayed in the room to make sure that their daughter would fall asleep. To their surprise, because they had expected Elizabeth to be scared, she went to sleep very quickly. After waiting for a few minutes to make sure she didn't wake up, Jack and Karen left Elizabeth's room very quietly, going to their own bedroom.  
  
"That was a fun birthday," Jack commented as Karen went over to her dresser.  
  
"Much better then last year when we went to the zoo," Karen said, smiling as she undid her bun and then brushed her hair.  
  
Jack walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "Our girls looked as beautiful as their mom today... and they do everyday," he said, kissing her neck lightly.  
  
Laughing, Karen leaned back into him and started to say, "I was thinking about if we make love tonight-"  
  
"If, what you don't want to have sex with me?" Jack said, pouting slightly.  
  
"Oh poodle," Karen said exasperatingly as she turned to face him, putting her arms around his neck. "Of course I want to have sex with you; I always do."  
  
"Good, so what were you going to say?" Jack asked as he kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"I wanted to do something different," Karen said mischievously.  
  
"Like what?" Jack asked, anticipation spreading through his body.  
  
"Come here and I'll show you Jackie," Karen said. She let go of him and then pulled him by the arm over to the bed. "Lay down with me poodle," she said as she got on the mattress after taking off her high-heeled shoes.  
  
"This is what you wanted to do?" Jack said as he laid his head on his pillow, facing Karen who was laying on hers.  
  
"Not yet honey," Karen said, scooting over closer to him. "I wanna do something we haven't done for a long time." With that, she pressed her lips to his, only brushing them lightly before pulling back and then lightly kissing him again and again.  
  
When Jack tried to make their kisses more passionate, he was surprised when Karen said, "Easy Jackie... slowly honey." He then realized what Karen wanted to do that night and he smiled, feeling excitement at the thought. He put his hand on Karen's upper arm and stroked it gently as they continued to kiss softly.  
  
Karen sighed in between kisses and put her hand on his cheek. "I love you Jackie," she said.  
  
"Oh Kare, I love you too," Jack said, his voice heavy with emotion.  
  
Smiling, Karen kissed him again, this time pushing her tongue into his mouth.  
  
Moaning lightly, Jack rubbed his own tongue against Karen's then moved his hand from her arm to her side, stroking her there lightly.  
  
As the two kissed passionately, they ran their hands over each other, not yet bothering to take off their clothes.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of that, Jack unbuttoned Karen's blouse and then stroked her back before unhooking her bra. He helped her sit up so he could take off the clothes and then they lay back on the bed. They continued to kiss and he started to run his fingers over her breasts softly before going down to her stomach.  
  
When they pulled apart to breathe, Karen pushed Jack gently on the mattress. She kissed his cheeks and forehead a few times while she unbuttoned his blouse and took it off. "I love you poodle," Karen murmured as she lightly kissed his bare chest.  
  
Jack pulled Karen onto his body and they resumed their soft, gentle kissing from before.  
  
After a while, Karen pushed herself up and sat on her knees. "I don't think I can stand this for much longer Jackie," she said, looking down at him.  
  
"Yeah, come here and help me with my clothes," Jack said.  
  
Karen went down and took off Jack's trousers and boxers as he took off her skirt and panties. When they were both naked, Karen lay back on the bed, waiting for Jack.  
  
Jack got up immediately and went over to her, lowering himself down to her. He kissed her gently as he entered her with his member quickly. He pulled away from her lips and then started to thrust in and out of her slowly, kissing her breasts before sucking on the nipples.  
  
"Oh, oh Jackie," Karen moaned, running her hands up and down his back, scratching the skin there lightly.  
  
After about twenty minutes of pumping in and out of Karen's body a little more quickly, Jack turned over so that she was on the top. "Your... turn Kare," he said breathlessly, putting his hands on her waist.  
  
Putting her hands over Jack's, Karen started to move up and down his member. She went slowly at first, but then as the moans of Jack's mouth came to her ears, she started going faster.  
  
"Ugh, oh Kare," Jack grunted, moving his hands up to her back. "Please..."  
  
"Hmm, what... what is it Jackie," Karen said, placing her fingers on Jack's abdomen. "What do you want your 'Karebear' to do?"  
  
"Faster Kare," Jack moaned, his body breaking out in sweat. "I want you to fuck me."  
  
"Oooh, Jackie... yesss, yesss," Karen hissed as she started to move a little more quickly, sweating herself now. "But you have to do the same... to me."  
  
"I will, I will," Jack groaned, digging his fingertips into her back lightly.  
  
"Jackie... oh I think I'm going..." Karen said about ten minutes later after going faster and faster. She suddenly threw her head back and then cried out in ecstasy as she climaxed around him, "Oh Jackie, Jackie... fuck! JACK!"  
  
Jack hissed slightly before opening his eyes and almost screaming as he climaxed inside of Karen, "Oh my god Kare... ugh, ugh oh god damn... oooh KARE!"  
  
Karen's shoulders slumped forward when she was sated. She stared down at Jack and smiled at him. "I love you," she said softly.  
  
"I love you Kare," Jack said, sitting up and kissing her deeply. He ended the kiss a few minutes later, but he didn't move his lips from hers. He waited for about five or six more minutes before he gently pushed Karen back on the mattress and following her so he didn't leave her body.  
  
"Mmm," Karen said as Jack started to suck on her right breast. "Don't forget you have to fuck me."  
  
"What do you think I'm going to do?" Jack asked, looking up from her breasts. He let his fingers wander down her leg and he gently stroked the skin.  
  
"Hurry up then Jack," Karen said urgently.  
  
Jack smiled and then kissed her deeply while he thrust in and out slowly once. Spurred on by Karen's moan, he then started to go quicker.  
  
Karen looked up at Jack and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jackie," she whispered slowly.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, looking down at her. He seemed to read what she wanted in his eyes and so he pumped in and out faster.  
  
Moaning wildly twenty minutes later, Karen wrapped her legs around Jack's waist, and he seemed to go deeper inside of her. She gasped and then dug her nails into his back and screamed his name over and over as she climaxed.  
  
Jack let out a very long moan as he watched Karen and felt her climax around him, and then he felt himself achieve his release. As he yelled Karen's name, Jack continued to thrust in and out of her body frantically.  
  
They almost collapsed from exhaustion once they were both satisfied. Neither of them moved, just taking comfort from each other as they recovered from their love making.  
  
"It was a very good day poodle," Karen said, lifting her hand up and starting to stroke Jack's hair.  
  
"You are amazing Karebear," Jack said, lifting his head up and looking at her. He kissed her lips softly before getting up and pulling out of her body very slowly.  
  
Karen gave a little sigh of disappointment and then got up to follow Jack. "I wish we didn't have to sleep," she said as she lay down next to Jack.  
  
"I know, me too," Jack said as he pulled the covers up over them. "But if we didn't get any sleep, we wouldn't be able to make love... or fuck either."  
  
"That's true," Karen said with a little giggle. She went over to him and then snuggled up on his chest after kissing him deeply.  
  
"Good night Kare," Jack said.  
  
"Night my big strong man, sweet dreams," Karen said. She closed her eyes and then fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Jack took a little longer to sleep, and he lay there with his arms tight around Karen's body. He glanced down at her and smiled tenderly as he gently brushed some hair from her forehead. "I love you Karen McFarland," he whispered after he kissed her temple softly.  
  
Karen, half asleep, mumbled what sounded like "I love you Jack McFarland," before she buried her face even deeper in his chest, going back to sleep.  
  
With a small smile on his face, Jack closed his eyes and very quickly joined Karen in sleep. 


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven: Here Today

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The chapter title is a song by Paul McCartney that I don't own, so are the lyrics.  
  
Chapter Fifty-Seven  
Here Today  
  
"Okay everyone, that's all we're going to do today," Zach said, stepping onto the stage. "Remember you need to come back tomorrow night at four so I can give you some final instructions after I've watched the rehearsal tape."  
  
With that, the cast of 'The Taming of the Shrew' left the stage, leaving only Zach there before Jack came out from his dressing room. The next day, the thirtieth of October was opening night for the play.  
  
"Hey Jack, great rehearsal today," Zach said to him as he motioned out to the audience.  
  
Jack looked out and said, "Thanks, who are you pointing to?"  
  
"Hi poodle," Karen said, stopping at the edge of the stage.  
  
"Kare!" Jack said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I went with Kath out shopping for a little bit and I decided to get you," Karen said as Jack pulled her up on the stage. "Thanks for letting me come in Zach."  
  
"Yeah, well I figured if I didn't you'd make a big scene," Zach said with a grin. "I'm going to go, see you both tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll be here Zach," Karen said as she put her arms around Jack's neck. "I always am there for Jackie's opening nights."  
  
"See you at four tomorrow Zach," Jack said as he hugged Karen.  
  
When Zach had left them, alone on the stage, Karen kissed Jack deeply for a long time. "Hmm, I can't wait to see you tomorrow in this play Jackie," she said when they pulled apart.  
  
"Really?" Jack said as they left the stage to go home. "I thought you were disappointed because the costumes in this play are modern clothes."  
  
"Oh I got over that a long time ago," Karen said, waving her hand. "Although I would have liked to see my poodle in tights."  
  
"I told you Kare, anytime you really want to see that, just give me a pair of your stockings," Jack said teasingly as they got into the limo.  
  
Karen laughed and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, kissing his cheek. "That's okay Jackie, I'll wear the tights in this relationship," she said.  
  
"And I wear the pants?" Jack said, putting an arm around her waist and pulling Karen close to him.  
  
"Yep," Karen murmured as their lips brushed against each others. "But I have some say too."  
  
Jack nodded slightly, and then pressed his lips against hers roughly, pushing his tongue into her mouth as they kissed passionately for the rest of the ride home.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, at three in the afternoon, Karen walked up to hers and Jack's bedroom, a tray in her hands. She opened the bedroom door and walked inside, closing it again behind her. She walked over to the bed, setting the tray down on the nightstand. "Jackie, honey," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Karen placed her hand on Jack's forehead and stroked it gently as she tried to wake him up.  
  
Jack sighed and turned over so he was now facing Karen. As she continued to stroke his forehead and then face, he opened his eyes slowly and then looked up at his wife. "Hey, what time is it?" he asked as he stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"Three, poodle," Karen said, smiling at him. "I brought you something to eat before you have to go."  
  
"I don't think I can eat..." Jack started to say as he sat up. He looked over at the tray and then trailed off. "Did you put that together?" he asked as he looked over the tray, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of mineral water on it.  
  
"Yep," Karen said, sounding a little proud. She was a little startled and a little hurt when Jack started to laugh. "What? Why are you laughing Jackie?"  
  
"I never thought you would make me anything to eat ever," Jack said, immediately stopping when he saw that Karen appeared to be hurt by his laughing. "But I really appreciate this Karebear," he said, kissing her lips over and over.  
  
"Then you should eat at least a bite or two," Karen said, putting her arms over Jack's shoulders.  
  
"I don't think I'll eat right now," Jack said, putting emphasis on the second to last word.  
  
"Then what are you going to do until you leave?" Karen asked, knowing what he would say.  
  
"I need some help to relax Kare," Jack said, pulling her down on the mattress with him.  
  
"And do you need me to help you?" Karen asked as he burrowed his face into her cleavage. She smiled and started to stroke his hair as Jack started to unbutton her blouse and move her bra so he could have access to her breasts.  
  
"Kare, we're going to have to be a little fast right now," Jack said before he removed her skirt.  
  
"I know poodle," Karen said, smiling. "It's okay; we'll have all the time we need tonight."  
  
"I love you," Jack said tenderly as he removed the rest of her clothes.  
  
"Oh Jackie, I adore you," Karen said enthusiastically as she helped him take off his clothes.  
  
Very quickly, Jack kissed Karen as he lay on top of her body, entering her quickly. "I wish we could go more slowly," he said as he started to move in and out of her.  
  
"Hush my sweet Jackie," Karen said breathlessly as she started to moan. "Just make love to me," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"O-okay," Jack said, stammering a little as he started to move more quickly. A few minutes later, he felt Karen reach the edge and he kissed her deeply.  
  
Karen pulled away from Jack's lips and cried out with all of her might as she climaxed around Jack, squeezing his shoulders tightly.  
  
Jack breathed in deeply, making a hissing noise, and then buried his face into pillow Karen was resting on as he finally achieved his release, screaming Karen's name over and over. When he had recovered, he lifted his head and got off of Karen's body. He rolled over onto the other side of the bed and drew her body close to his.  
  
"How much time to we have?" Karen asked, kissing his jaw a few times.  
  
"About twenty minutes," Jack said once he had looked over at the clock on the nightstand. Pausing for a minute, he reached over and grabbed the sandwich that Karen had made for him. "Let's split this since you want me to eat something," he said turning back.  
  
"Okay," Karen said, pulling the sandwich apart into two pieces, she handed the bigger piece to Jack and took a bite. After a few minutes she said, "That's not too bad. You know, it was so easy to make that sandwich, I think I'll make lunches for Ebie and Sophie when they go to school."  
  
There was a long pause in the room before Jack and Karen glanced at each other and then started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Wow, I almost thought you were serious for a minute Kare," Jack said as they were both calming down.  
  
"Oh honey, I almost believed myself," Karen said, wiping a tear of laughter off her cheek. "Hmm, maybe I'll just make them a sandwich one time, but that's it."  
  
Jack smiled and kissed Karen's temple as they resumed eating their pieces of sandwich. After ten minutes, he glanced at the clock again and saw the time. "I have to go Kare," he said, sounding sad.  
  
"Alright poodle," Karen said, wiping the crumbs off the sheets. She turned to her husband and kissed him deeply.  
  
Smiling, Jack got out of the bed and hurriedly got dressed, getting his clothes from the pile that was next to the bed. When he was ready, he sat down on the bed next to Karen and said, "I hate leaving so soon after we made love."  
  
"Why honey?" Karen asked. "You have to go to the theater."  
  
"I know, but... it feels like I'm treating you as if you're nothing but a hooker," Jack said.  
  
Karen laughed and sat up, keeping the sheets wrapped around her body. She hugged Jack and said, "Just as long as you don't give me money, then it's alright."  
  
Jack gave her a wide smile and then kissed her deeply, pushing the bed sheets covering her down. He pushed her gently down onto the mattress and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly.  
  
"Oh! Jackie," Karen gasped. She then took his head in her hands and lifted it up. "Honey, as much as I want you again, you can't be late for opening night," she said with a small smile.  
  
"I love you Karebear," Jack said, resting his forehead against hers. He kissed her deeply for a long time, before he ran his hand on her cheek as he got off the bed. "I'll see you tonight," he said, pausing at the doorway.  
  
"I love you too poodle," Karen said, smiling. "I'll be in the front row at seven." When he was gone, she lay back on the mattress and stretched her arms above her head.  
  
"You're daughters are up from their siesta lady," Rosario said, coming into the room a few minutes later, after Karen had put on one of her robes.  
  
"Get Sophie dressed Rosie," Karen said as she got out of the bed. "And pick up those clothes on the floor, they need to be washed."  
  
Rosario stooped down onto the floor and grumbled angrily as she hurriedly picked up Karen's wrinkled clothes.  
  
Karen, meanwhile, took a very quick shower. When she stepped out, she called her sister and talked with her about the plans she had made to surprise Jack that night.  
  
"Everything is all set Kare," Katherine assured her sister just before they hung up. "And I will double check before we leave for the play later on."  
  
"Thanks so much Kath," Karen said in relief. "I'll come by your place at six thirty. Bye."  
  
"Bye Kare," Katherine said before she hung up the phone.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Jack was walking to his dressing room, the play having just finished.  
  
"That was really great Jack," the woman playing Bianca said, hurrying past him.  
  
"You did a good job too," Jack said smiling as the woman ran into her dressing room and slammed the door.  
  
"Her boyfriend's coming backstage pretty soon," Zach said, catching up to Jack. "I hear they're pretty close."  
  
Jack nodded, not really listening.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zach asked, concerned for a minute.  
  
"It's nothing," Jack said, trying to sound indifferent.  
  
"You know that you can tell me Jack, I thought we were friends," Zach said, following him into Jack's dressing room.  
  
"We are, it's just... kind of a stupid reason," Jack said, sitting in his chair and taking the powder off his face with a wet washcloth. "I didn't see Karen out there while I was performing."  
  
"Oh, well you realize that it's really hard sometimes to see into the audience-" Zach started to say. He paused when he heard tiny footsteps approaching the room, along with the sound of high-heeled shoes. "I doubt Karen would ever miss one of your opening nights except for a dire emergency," he said. With that he left the room and smiled at the little girl who ran past him into the room.  
  
"Daddy!" Elizabeth said, going over to her father. She threw her arms around his knee and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Ebie?" Jack said in a surprised voice. "What are you doing here little one?" he asked as he picked her up.  
  
"I thought that these two were old enough to see their daddy in a play," a voice said, coming into the room.  
  
Jack got up off of his chair and turned to find Karen standing in front of the now closed dressing room door. "I didn't see you out there," he said as he walked over to her, holding Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"Well of course you didn't poodle," Karen said smiling. "Those lights are way too bright."  
  
"I'm glad that you brought these two," Jack said, kissing Sophia's cheek. He then let go of Elizabeth's hand and pulled Karen close to him, kissing her deeply.  
  
After a few minutes, Sophia, who was getting bored, tugged on the collar of her father's shirt.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" Jack asked as he and Karen stepped apart. He took the baby into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm ready to get out of here, let's go."  
  
"You're not going to change?" Karen said.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine in these clothes," Jack said. He paused for a minute and then handed Sophia to Karen. He quickly took off his tie and then the suit jacket before putting on the sweater and then coat he had been wearing earlier. "Okay, now I'm ready," he said, taking Elizabeth's hand and then following Karen out of the dressing room.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you poodle," Karen said as they walked to the backdoor of the theater. "And we're going there right now."  
  
"I hope it's dinner, 'cause I am starving!" Jack said as they got into the limo that was parked behind the theater.  
  
Karen lightly slapped Jack on the arm and said, "No fair honey, you spoiled the surprise."  
  
"Well, I can act surprised when we get there," Jack said with a smile on his face.  
  
Laughing, Karen shook her head. "Oh Jackie, you are too much for me sometimes."  
  
"And that's why you love me," Jack said, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"You've got that right poodle," Karen said, turning her head and placing a kiss on the top of his head.  
  
Not satisfied with that, Jack lifted his head and kissed Karen on the lips numerous times as the limo head to the restaurant where Katherine, Edward, Will, Grace and Zach were waiting for them.  
  
~~~  
  
When Jack and Karen got back to their penthouse that night, it was almost one o'clock in the morning. They walked up the stairs, each with one of their daughters in their arms, sleeping, and then they put the little girls to bed quickly.  
  
"I know I said... that I would make love to you for longer tonight," Jack said, a large yawn interrupting him at the beginning. "But I'm exhausted."  
  
"Me too Jackie," Karen said, rubbing her eyes. "Let's just get ready for bed and worry about sex tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea Kare," Jack said. He sleepily walked over to the bathroom so he could change into his pajamas. When he came back into the bedroom, the site that was in front of him on the bed instantly woke him up.  
  
"I hope you weren't being too serious about going to sleep," Karen said as she lay out on her side of the bed, having shed every article of clothing she had been wearing, including her shoes.  
  
"Not now I'm not," Jack said, almost running to the bed. "But we are sleeping until four in the afternoon tomorrow."  
  
"That's fine with me," Karen said, laughing as Jack started to attack her neck with kisses. "Wait honey," she said as Jack tried to move down to her breasts. "I want you naked too before we go any farther."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked as he undressed himself.  
  
"Because I like feeling your skin on mine," Karen said, putting her hand on the back of his neck when he was done and pulling him down to her for a long and intense kiss.  
  
Moaning slightly, Jack let his right hand trail down Karen's body until he reached her leg. He slowly moved towards the inside of her leg, and then slipped two fingers into Karen easily since her legs had already been parted.  
  
Karen broke off the kiss and gasped as Jack started to move his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace. "Oh Jackie, we need to only make love when we have the time to do this," she said.  
  
"I don't know Kare," Jack said, kissing her deeply again. "A quick, 'shag,' like Kat would say is fun once in a while."  
  
Wanting to laugh, Karen wrapped her arms tightly around her husband, holding him to her more and more tightly as she neared her peak. A few minutes later, she gripped at the skin on Jack's arms as she climaxed, throwing her head back as she cried out in pleasure.  
  
Jack smiled and then took his fingers out of Karen while she recovered. He lay down next to her and watched her, her chest rising and falling as her breath returned to normal. While he stared at her, he suddenly felt an intense wave of passion run through him and he grabbed Karen's arm.  
  
"Jackie, what are you doing?" Karen asked, a little surprised as Jack pulled her off the bed and into the bathroom.  
  
Not answering her, Jack took her into the shower, where he closed the door behind them and then turned the water on.  
  
"What's the matter?" Karen asked, a little taken aback by the way her husband was acting. "Why didn't yo-" She was cut off very suddenly when Jack almost shoved her up against the wall of the shower, kissing her forcefully.  
  
Acting like a madman, Jack lifted Karen up on the wall and then plunged himself deep inside of her, making his wife cry out. At that point he hesitated a little, not sure if Karen was hurt or if that was a cry of passion. He got his answer quickly when she wrapped her legs around his waist, burying him even deeper into his body.  
  
Karen gave another shriek of pleasure as Jack started to thrust in and out of her. She had never had such rough sex before in her life, and she loved every second of it.  
  
Groaning and grunting, Jack kept his eyes closed as he kept moving faster and faster in and out of Karen's body. He started to kiss her neck a long while later, his hands running up and down her sides. When he felt Karen start to tighten around him, he opened his eyes and said, "Kare... s- scream for me."  
  
"Oooh Jackie...ooo!" Karen screamed as she started to climax again and again.  
  
"Fuck... Kare... you're so beautiful," Jack grunted as he reached the edge, climaxing inside of his wife repeatedly.  
  
Feeling her body start to go limp after having at least five orgasms, Karen wrapped her arms more tightly around Jack's neck.  
  
"Are you okay? Did I hurt you at all?" Jack suddenly asked, sounding extremely worried.  
  
"Mmm, Jackie honey I am just fine," Karen said, nipping at his ear lobe lightly with her teeth.  
  
Jack moaned slightly and then said, "Where next Karebear?"  
  
"I don't think I can make it any further then the chez out there," Karen said as Jack set her down on the ground. She grabbed his arm and then pulled him out of the shower.  
  
"What about the water?" Jack asked as Karen pushed him onto the chez lounge.  
  
"Who cares," Karen said as she straddled his body. "It can wait until later." She lowered her body down and closed her eyes tightly as she let Jack's member into her slowly.  
  
Gasping, Jack put his hands on Karen's hips and then helped her start moving up and down. Slowly at first, but then more and more quickly when it became apparent that both of them were hungry for each other.  
  
Karen bit her bottom lip; trying not to scream from the pleasure she immediately felt when one of Jack's hands started to roam her body some time later, stroking and caressing her skin. When she opened her eyes and saw Jack's other hand reach out and start to stroke the sensitive spot above her entrance, she didn't bother holding back and she screamed Jack's name with complete abandonment.  
  
Breathing harshly, Jack's hand clenched on Karen's waist, so hard that there would be a little bruise there the next morning, as he yelled his climax by saying Karen's name in the middle of a string of curse words. When he was spent, Jack went limp, his body completely drained of energy, and he opened his eyes and stared up at his wife.  
  
"I love you poodle," Karen murmured as she lay out on top of Jack's body.  
  
"I love you too Karebear," Jack said. He waited a few minutes before he slowly sat up.  
  
"I don't want to sleep yet," Karen said.  
  
"Neither do I, but the bed is more comfortable to lie down on than this," Jack said as he got up off the chez.  
  
Karen wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her out to the bed. When he lay her down on the mattress, she reached up and touched his cheek. "Give me a kiss Jackie," she said, smiling.  
  
Jack immediately complied, kissing her deeply.  
  
It didn't take very long after that for them to make love again.  
  
~~~  
  
On November sixth, Karen, Jack, Elizabeth and Sophia got out of the limo. Karen looked to be impatient to get up to the house in front of them.  
  
"It looks like everyone else beat us here," Jack commented as he and Karen started up to the house with their daughters.  
  
"Well if Driver didn't stop after that little fender-bender, we could have gotten here quicker," Karen said, rolling her eyes. "I don't see why he was so worried; the limo didn't get a scratch on-"  
  
"Hey, you guys finally made it," Edward said, opening to the door of the Hamptons mansion.  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to Driver back there," Karen said.  
  
"Here, let me take those," Edward said as Driver came onto the porch with the suitcases.  
  
"Kare, I was so worried!" Katherine said, a flash of copper colored hair as she threw herself at her sister.  
  
"Easy Sister Katherine, you'll hurt the birthday girl," Jack said as he let go of Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I would never hurt my goddaughter," Katherine said when she had pulled away from her sister. She took Sophia and kissed her cheek. "Hullo love and Happy Birthday."  
  
Sophia giggled and grabbed at Katherine's nose. "Mama, 'ose!" she said in triumph.  
  
Karen laughed slightly and then took her daughter back from Katherine. "Her sister has been teaching her that," she said.  
  
"Come on in you guys, dinner's all ready and everyone else is waiting to see Sophia," Edward said after he put the suitcases in front of the staircase.  
  
They walked over to the living room and after everyone greeted Karen and Jack and their daughters, they all settled down to talk for a few minutes.  
  
"Is it always so cold up here Eddie?" Will asked as he put another piece of wood on the already blazing fire.  
  
"It's a little abnormal for November," Edward said. He glanced down at his son and daughter and then said, "I imagine that we'll be getting some snow sometime today or tomorrow."  
  
"Really Da?" Patrick asked excitedly from where he was sitting with his sister and cousins on the floor.  
  
Katherine, who had gone into the kitchen to put the now ready dinner on the table, said, "It's snowing right now."  
  
Zach was the first to jump up from his seat, and he hurried over to the window. "I love snow, it's so romantic," he said, glancing at Will.  
  
"It's fun too though," Amber said as she stood next to him.  
  
"She's right Zach, snow is romantic, but once you get out there, it's nothing but snowmen and snowball fights," Grace said, giggling slightly.  
  
"Why don't we all sit down to dinner," Edward said. He was standing in the doorway to the dinning room with Katherine, his arm around her waist. "Before the dinner grows cold."  
  
It seemed as if those words spurred everyone into action, and they left the windows, going over to the dinning room to eat.  
  
~~~  
  
After the dinner was finished, Katherine had Karen and Jack sit on the couch that was in front of the coffee table with Sophia in Jack's arms, and Elizabeth sitting to Karen's right.  
  
Hurriedly, Katherine went back to the kitchen and placed a round cake with green flowers in frosting on it. She placed a candle in the middle and then lit it. As she walked back out to the living room, she nodded for Edward to dim the lights and then she went to Jack and Karen.  
  
Everyone, except for Jack, Karen and Sophia, started singing 'Happy Birthday.' When the cake was set on the coffee table in front of the McFarland family, Karen and Jack leaned down slightly and they blew out the candle on the cake.  
  
A half-hour later, once the cake was cleared and everyone had finished their slice, Katherine then brought out the large amount of gifts for Sophie that were from everyone there.  
  
Karen unwrapped all the gifts, trying to get Sophia to do so once in a while, as the baby didn't understand the concept of unwrapping. She pretended to be pleased with every single gift, but Karen really was cringing at some of them. One thing that really made her shirk in horror was a yellow dress from Grace. "Grace, this is... nice," Karen said.  
  
"I'll give you the receipt when we go back to the city," Grace said rolling her eyes.  
  
Since that dress was the last gift, Karen stood up and said, "We're going to give our gifts to Sophie in private, so good night everyone."  
  
With that, Karen and Jack left the living room, Elizabeth being taken upstairs as well by her mother.  
  
"Did they just ditch us Ma?" Patrick asked, looking surprised.  
  
Katherine laughed and then shrugged. "Not according to them," she said. "Why don't we pull out some game boards since there are less of us now?"  
  
"Sure, I want to play Clue!" Will said, getting off of his armchair.  
  
On the second floor, Jack and Karen were settling on the bed in the room that Elizabeth and Sophia were going to sleep in.  
  
"We got her six gifts, like Ebie," Karen said as Jack put the bag with the presents in them in front of her. "But I feel a little bad that we didn't get her something big like the bed."  
  
"It's okay Kare," Jack said, smiling at her. "She's a year old; we'll have plenty of time to make it up to her.  
  
Karen smiled and then picked up Sophie saying, "A year old already, it went by really fast."  
  
"I know," Jack said, handing her the first gift.  
  
"Here Ebie," Karen said, handing the little girl, who had been quiet all night, the present. "I know you're letting your sister get all the attention tonight," she said as Elizabeth took the gift. She then leaned over and kissed the top of their daughter's head. "Good girl," she whispered.  
  
With a big smile, Elizabeth tore off the paper to reveal a jewelry box. She handed it to her father, saying, "Open Daddy."  
  
"Sure thing little one," Jack said, taking the box, he lifted the lid and then pulled out a tiny silver bracelet. "It looks even better then the way they described it," he said as he put the bracelet on Sophia's wrist.  
  
Sophia stared at the bracelet, which had a large blue stone, her birthstone, surrounded on either side by a couple of pearls, and then started to laugh.  
  
"I guess she likes it," Karen said with a smile as Jack gave Elizabeth the next present to open for her sister.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, Katherine got out of the four poster bed in the bedroom she and Edward were sleeping in, and went over to the window. She opened the curtain and gasped. "James, come look!" she cried in wonder to her husband.  
  
Edward got up out of the bed and joined Katherine at the window. "Oh wow, it's so pretty," he said, seeing that the entire backyard of the house was covered in at least two feet of snow.  
  
All of a sudden there was a flurry of footsteps and then a pounding noise on the door.  
  
"That will be our children," Katherine said with a smile. She went over to the door and opened it. "Kare?" she said in surprise.  
  
"Didn't you see the snow?" Karen asked. "We're all going down to play in it."  
  
"You're going to play in it Karen?" Edward asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course," Karen said with a smile. "If my daughter wants to play in the snow, I'm going with them. Now hurry up and get dressed!" With that she turned and then hurried down the hallway over to the stairs.  
  
"Let's get ready then James," Katherine said when she had closed the door.  
  
While Katherine and Edward were getting dress, Karen stepped outside onto the patio. "Hey Jackie, wait for me," she called to her husband, who was leading Elizabeth to the snow.  
  
"Come Mama!" Elizabeth cried impatiently as Karen walked up to them.  
  
Karen walked with Jack and Elizabeth onto the snow, and immediately fell forward.  
  
"Oh Kare, are you okay?" Jack asked, unable to keep the laughter from his voice as he let go of Elizabeth's hand and helped her up.  
  
"Just fine!" Karen said, suddenly pulling Jack onto the ground. Right away, she jumped on top of him and they rolled around in the snow, both of them nearly shrieking with laughter.  
  
"Hey, cut it out you guys!" Will said from the patio. "You're going to ruin the nice clean snow."  
  
"Oh relax Wilma," Karen said as Jack stood up and then helped her stand. "There's more then enough snow in the woods, why don't you and your lover boy go for a walk there?"  
  
"Good idea Karen," Zach said, stepping forward and taking Will's hand. He then dragged him over towards the woods.  
  
"Hey you guys, are your mom and dad coming down soon?" Jack asked Amber and Patrick as he walked over to them and Elizabeth.  
  
"We're here," Katherine said, coming out. "Where's Gracie?"  
  
"She stayed in the living room," Karen said. "She'll be sitting on the couch, eating all the marshmallows and chocolate bars. But she's keeping an eye on Sophie, so it's not too bad"  
  
Katherine laughed and then took her sister's arm. "Let's see who can make a better snowman," she said. "The men or the women."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair," Jack said. "You have four, and there are only 3 of us guys."  
  
"Don't worry poodle," Karen said soothingly. "Ebie won't be doing as much as the rest of us."  
  
"Come on, let's go, we're wasting time," Amber said a little impatiently.  
  
With that, they divided into two groups to make snowmen.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Katherine was inside the bathroom in hers and Edward's room, taking a bath in the old fashioned bathtub when Edward walked into the room.  
  
"Hi," he said softly, unable to keep from staring at his wife's body which was visible under the water.  
  
"Don't worry love, I'll be out in a few moments," Katherine said, recognizing the look in his eyes.  
  
Edward nodded and then left the bathroom without saying a word. He sat on the edge of the bed, listening intently for the sound of Katherine coming out to him.  
  
Katherine stepped out of the tub and pulled the plug out before she left the bathroom, not bothering to dry off. She walked over to the bed, and stood in front of her husband, her face red with embarrassment. "I told you I would be out quickly," she said, covering her breasts self consciously with her arms.  
  
Smiling, Edward pulled her to him and then onto the bed. "I love you," he said, stroking her breasts with his hands gently. He gently kissed her and then together they took off his clothes.  
  
"James," Katherine said, closing her eyes as Edward entered her slowly. "Do you ever get bored of us making love the same way over and over?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?" Edward gasped as he moved in and out of his wife slowly.  
  
"I'm just... wondering," Katherine said, putting her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and joined him in the rhythm he was thrusting in and out of her.  
  
"No, never tired... never tired of... your gorgeous... blue eyes," Edward said a few minutes later.  
  
"Oh god, Edward!" Katherine cried out, arching her body up as they both reached the edge.  
  
"I love you Katy," Edward breathed as he got off of her a long time later. He touched her leg and then paused, feeling something on her thigh. "Katy, what's this?" He sat up and turned on the light next to the bed. His eyes widened when he saw the red marks and scars there. "You're..." he said, looking up at his wife.  
  
Katherine's eyes filled with tears and she jumped off the bed, running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at the clock on the wall and then got up, pulling is clothes back on.  
  
~~~  
  
Karen was about to get into bed when there was a light knock at the door. Feeling a little surprised, she went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey Karen, I didn't wake you up did I?" Edward said softly, looking a little spaced out.  
  
"No, what's wrong," Karen said, instantly aware that he was worried about something.  
  
"It's Katy, I-I noticed... she's starting to cut herself again," Edward said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Oh... no," Karen said, closing her eyes and clenching her hand into fists. "God damn it, I hoped that it wouldn't turn into that!"  
  
"Huh?" Edward asked, looking up at her.  
  
"I've noticed Kath acting more withdrawn and depressed in the past couple of weeks," Karen said, sighing. "I hoped it was just a little thing that would go away eventually."  
  
"Do you think we should do anything?" Edward asked.  
  
"Just let her know you love her," Karen said, shrugging. "And I'll talk to her tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Karen," Edward said. He stepped up to her and hugged her briefly. "You've been a big help for my marriage."  
  
"Don't worry about it-" Karen started to say before the sound of the piano playing from downstairs reached her ears and his. "Go to her," she then said, pushing Edward down the hallway.  
  
Edward went to the stairs and went down to talk with his wife. He stood in the doorway of the living room and watched her play and sing the saddest song he had ever heard pass through her lips.  
  
And if I say I really knew you well  
  
What would your answer be.  
  
If you were here today.  
  
Ooh- ooh- ooh- here to - day.  
  
Well knowing you,  
  
You'd probably laugh and say that we were worlds apart.  
  
If you were here today.  
  
Ooh- ooh- ooh- here to - day.  
  
But as for me,  
  
I still remember how it was before.  
  
And I am holding back the tears no more.  
  
Ooh- ooh- ooh- I love you, ooh-  
  
What about the time we met,  
  
Well I suppose that you could say that we were playing hard to get.  
  
Didn't understand a thing.  
  
But we could always sing.  
  
What about the night we cried,  
  
Because there wasn't any reason left to keep it all inside.  
  
Never understood a word.  
  
But you were always there with a smile.  
  
And if I say I really loved you  
  
And was glad you came along.  
  
If you were here today.  
  
Ooh- ooh- ooh- for you were in my song.  
  
Ooh- ooh- ooh- here to - day.  
  
Edward was going to go to Katherine, to comfort her, when she covered the keys and then rested her head on the piano, crying heavily.  
  
Katherine was startled out of her tears when she felt a hand on her back. She looked up and felt a pang of guilt. She had been singing that song from the pain she had felt from missing Christopher. "James..." she started to say.  
  
"Come to bed love," Edward said, reaching out and picking her up into his arms.  
  
"I love you James," Katherine said, kissing his cheek as he went up the stairs.  
  
"And I love you Katy," Edward said as he entered there room, closing the door with his foot behind them.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack stepped into the bedroom after having just finished taking a shower. He ran a hand through his wet hair and looked over at the bed where Karen was already sleeping. He got onto the bed, just sitting up and watching her sleep for a while. His eyes widened when she turned over suddenly and one of her breasts fell out of her nightgown, uninhibited by a bra. "Oh god," he groaned. Not able to help himself, he leaned down and placed his mouth on the nipple that was exposed to him.  
  
Karen opened her eyes a few seconds later, realizing that Jack was sucking on her breast. "Poodle," she said, trying to make her voice sound normal. "I thought we were going to rest tonight."  
  
"The hell with that," Jack said, lifting his head. "I want you Kare, right now."  
  
"Okay I can go with that," Karen said, sitting up and taking off her night gown with a little help from Jack.  
  
After he took off his pajamas, Jack quickly lay on top of Karen, entering her quickly. "Hmm, god I love being inside you Kare," he moaned.  
  
"Wait, get off of me poodle," Karen said, stopping him from thrusting in and out of her. Jack looked down at her in surprise, but he did what she said, and she got out of the bed. She went to her suitcase and took out a book. "Here Jackie," she said as she threw the book to him.  
  
Jack caught it and read the title. "Oh boy," he said, his body visibly reacting to the cover of the book. "When'd you get this?" he asked as Karen sat down next to him.  
  
"Hmm, I don't remember," Karen murmured, nipping at his ear lobe.  
  
Opening the book to no particular page, Jack looked down and his eyes opened wide, seeing the position on the page. "Th-that's... um... Kare?" he said  
  
Karen took the book, purposely brushing her fingers against his already erect member. "I think that's a little out of our league honey," she said, closing the book. She threw it over onto the floor and then pushed Jack out onto the mattress. "Let's just wing it."  
  
"Good," Jack said as Karen let herself down on his member. He groaned as she then lay on his body, her breasts pushing up against his chest.  
  
"Do you want to move or me," Karen said, moving up and down his body slightly.  
  
"I don't care, just move!" Jack gasped.  
  
Smiling, Karen moved faster and faster and kissed Jack's cheeks as he moaned out his pleasure.  
  
After five minutes, Jack rolled over, forcing Karen onto the mattress and he started to thrust in and out of her body frantically.  
  
"Oh Jackie, I love you!" Karen cried as she climaxed ten minutes later. "Jackie, oooh fuck... JACKIE!"  
  
"I love you too Kare, so much," Jack gasped out soon after as he achieved his release. He screamed, "Jesus, oh my god... KARE!"  
  
Karen's arms relaxed around Jack's neck and she lifted her head to kiss her husband deeply. "Why did you wake me up earlier?" she asked when the kiss was over.  
  
"One of the girls here fell out in front of me," Jack said. He pulled out of Karen's body gently and then went up to the headboard sitting against it. "Come here."  
  
Getting up, Karen went over to him and then sat on his lap. "So you see one of my breasts and that's it?" she said as he entered her with his member, which had become erect again.  
  
"I probably would have even if it didn't fall out," Jack sighed as he held Karen close to him as they made love yet again.  
  
They were quiet after that, with only their moans and the occasional whisper of 'there,' being heard. When they climaxed at the same time around a half hour later, they made no sound, their screams and yells muffled because they were kissing each other deeply.  
  
With a contented sigh, Karen got off of Jack and then lay down.  
  
"Tired?" Jack said as he lay down next to her. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"I am," Karen said simply as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder.  
  
Jack pulled the covers over them and then paused for a second. "Do you still love me?" he asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Karen asked, raising her head and looking at him in surprise. "Of course I love you Jackie, with all my heart."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure," Jack said.  
  
Karen sighed saying, "I guess I'll have to show you,' and then she got on top of him, and they made love yet again, this time more slowly then before.  
  
An hour later, Jack was holding Karen on top of his body as they recovered from their love making. "I love you too Karebear," he said as he started to stroke her hair.  
  
"Hmm, I love you so much poodle," Karen said as she rested her head on his chest and then fell asleep quickly.  
  
Jack held her even closer and then kissed Karen's forehead before he too fell a sleep with a small contented smile on his face. 


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight: Really Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The chapter title is a song by Paul McCartney that I don't own. The lyrics are from 'Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of' by U2 which are not mine either.  
  
Chapter Fifty-Eight  
Really Love You  
  
On a Saturday morning in the middle of November, Karen was awakened by someone shaking her arm. Without opening her eyes, she turned over and snuggled up closer to Jack. When she realized that it wasn't Jack who was shaking her arm, Karen's eyes opened wide. She turned her head and saw that it had been Elizabeth who had been shaking her arm. "Ebie?" she said tiredly.  
  
"I had bad dream Mama," Elizabeth said, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Come here honey," Karen said, smiling. She turned to her daughter and then helped her up on the bed. "Tell me what your dream was about Ebie," she said as she settled Elizabeth in between her and Jack.  
  
With a sniffle, Elizabeth put her arms around Karen's neck and proceeded to tell her about the nightmare she had just had.  
  
Jack heard the voices talking low as they were cutting into his sleep. With a sigh, he reached over to grab Karen when he touched a small hand. "Oh my god, Kare, you shrunk!" he said, opening his eyes.  
  
"It's me Daddy!" Elizabeth said giggling as she turned to her father and kissed his check.  
  
"Oh thank god, I was so scared that you had shrunk or something Kare," Jack said with a grin, looking over at his wife.  
  
"Thank you poodle," Karen said wryly. She sat up and then leaned over, kissing Jack's cheek softly.  
  
As Karen left the bed, Jack said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To get our other daughter," Karen said as she started to walk out of the room. "Remember honey, we've got two of them."  
  
Jack laughed as she left and then he sat up, leaning against the headboard. "So little one, why did you come to our bed?" he asked, picking Elizabeth up.  
  
"Bad dream," Elizabeth said simply as she rested her head on her father's shoulder.  
  
"Aw, well it's okay now Ebie," Jack said, kissing the top of her head. "You know what?"  
  
"What Daddy?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at her father.  
  
"I'm gonna take you, your sister and your mom out someplace nice today," Jack said, smiling down at her.  
  
"Can we go see bears?" Elizabeth said hopefully.  
  
"Oh honey, no, not the zoo," Karen said as she walked into the room, Sophia in her arms.  
  
"No?" Elizabeth said as her mother sat down next to Jack on the bed.  
  
"Maybe your daddy can take you and Sophie this week while I'm at work," Karen said.  
  
Elizabeth started to sniffle again and she pouted her lips, looking at her mother.  
  
"Ebie... oh alright, alright, we'll go to the zoo!" Karen said in exasperation. "I just can't say no to those eyes and that pouting."  
  
"She got that down pretty quickly," Jack said with a small laugh. "And that's 'cause she learned from the best."  
  
Karen laughed and then kissed Jack on the lips softly. "When we come back from the zoo, it's just you and me for two hours," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Sure," Jack said quickly, smiling. He set Elizabeth down on the mattress and then took Sophia from Karen. "Good morning sweetie," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Can we go now?" Elizabeth said after her parents had been quiet for about ten minutes.  
  
"It's only ten o'clock Ebie," Karen said, pulling their daughter onto her lap. "We'll go in an hour or so."  
  
~~~  
  
Karen and Jack walked down a path of Central Park with their daughters. They were heading for the zoo and Elizabeth was obviously excited.  
  
"What do you want to go see first?" Jack said, looking down at Elizabeth who was walking next to him, holding his hand tightly.  
  
"Bears Daddy," Elizabeth said eagerly. "Wanna go see bears."  
  
"We will Ebie," Jack said, smiling. "Anything you want to see Kare?"  
  
"A nice martini," Karen said, rolling her eyes. She shifted Sophia to her other arm and looked at her husband. When she saw that Jack was looking at her strangely, she then said, "I'm joking poodle; I just want to get this over with as fast as we can so we can go home."  
  
"Don't worry Kare," Jack said as they walked into the zoo after buying tickets. "I want to make this fast too."  
  
Together they walked through the zoo, going over to the bears first for Elizabeth to see. When they got to the cage, there were a surprising amount of people looking at the polar bears.  
  
"Here Ebie," Jack said, lifting her up into his arms. "Can you see now?"  
  
"No Daddy," Elizabeth said a little angrily, trying to crane her neck over the heads of the people in front of her.  
  
Jack smiled and then placed Elizabeth on his shoulder; holding her there securely so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
Karen was watching her daughter looking at the polar bears in excitement, and she laughed. She was going to say something to Jack when two hands came around and covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Using her free hand, Karen lifted one of the hands off her eye and then turned around. "Hi Kath, you guys are here too?" she said, smiling at her sister.  
  
"Yeah, the kids got their report cards yesterday, and since they both did so well, we decided to bring them here to celebrate," Katherine said as Edward and then their children walked up behind her.  
  
"Hey Sister Katherine, Eddie," Jack said as he turned around, taking Elizabeth down from his shoulder. "Want to join us?"  
  
"Can we Mummy?" Amber said, asking Katherine.  
  
"Alright, but only until we have to leave for the movies," Katherine said, smiling and then taking her daughter's hand.  
  
The group set off and walked through the rest of the zoo, looking at all the animals and then stopping for a brief lunch at a deli across the street from Central Park when they had left.  
  
"Thanks for letting us accompany you guys Kare," Katherine said as she and her family walked Karen and Jack and their daughters to the limo.  
  
"Kath, I wanted to ask, how are you doing?" Karen asked as Jack took Sophia and Elizabeth into the limo.  
  
"I'm okay," Katherine said, knowing her sister was talking about. "Not cutting myself anymore."  
  
Karen looked at her sister with a slightly doubtful look on her face. "I hope you're telling me the truth Kath," she said, squeezing her sister's hand gently.  
  
"I am Kare," Katherine said.  
  
With a smile, Karen waved goodbye to Edward and her niece and nephew before she got into the back of the limo with Jack. "She's lying," she commented as the limo started down the street.  
  
"Who's lying?" Jack asked as Elizabeth went over to Karen and sat next to her.  
  
"Kath, I asked her how she's been doing," Karen explained. "She said she's not cutting herself, but I can tell she lied to me."  
  
Jack sighed and then put an arm around Karen's shoulder. "She's been seeing her psychiatrist again right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I wonder if that helps her at all," Karen said, looking up at Jack. "I have a bad feeling that she's not going to stop until she's taken her own life poodle, and I'm so scared." With that, tears started to fall down her cheeks slowly and she buried her face in Jack's chest.  
  
Holding his wife as she cried softly, Jack sighed and glanced over at their daughters. "Kare," he whispered. "Look."  
  
Sniffling, Karen moved back slightly from Jack and then wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned her head and was surprised to see that Elizabeth and Sophia were lying out on the seat across from Jack and Karen, asleep. "That's so sweet," she said, smiling. She turned back to Jack and then hugged him tightly. "Thank you poodle," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I didn't do anything Kare," Jack said softly. "Kare, do you still want to make love when we get back?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Do you want to?" Karen responded, looking at him. When he nodded, she brought his lips down to hers and kissed him deeply. "Then we will Jackie," she said when they had pulled back, both of them breathless.  
  
~~~  
  
Back at the penthouse, Jack, with Rosario's help, put Sophia and Elizabeth in their rooms for an afternoon nap.  
  
Karen went up to hers and Jack's bedroom, ordered by Jack to go straight over there and wait for him to come so she could get a little rest. She unfastened her high-heeled shoes and threw them under the window. She got on top of the comforter and lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Jack walked into the bedroom and closed the door, locking it firmly. He went over to the bed and sat on the edge next to Karen. "You know, maybe you should talk to Kat about how you feel," he said, taking her hand. He brought the palm up to his lips and then kissed it gently a few times.  
  
"She won't listen to me," Karen said, closing her eyes. "She never does."  
  
"I wish I could help you more with her Kare, I really do," Jack said, looking sad.  
  
"Oh honey, you do enough just helping me through this," Karen said, sitting up. "Just don't leave me Jackie; I don't think I could go through this without your help."  
  
"I won't Kare, I promise," Jack said, holding her tightly to him. He pulled away from her slightly and he kissed her lips gently.  
  
Karen deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue gently into Jack's mouth as she clutched at his shoulders. "Oh Jackie, I love you so much," she whispered as they pulled apart and then got down on the mattress.  
  
"I love you too Karebear," Jack said, pushing her hair back and kissing her neck softly. As he was doing that, he slid his hand up from her leg, where it had been resting, up until he slipped it under her blouse.  
  
Gasping lightly and throwing her head back on the pillow, Karen grabbed onto Jack's arm before his hand could reach her bra under her blouse. "Wait Jackie," she said. She let go of him arm and then started to unbutton her shirt.  
  
Jack helped her take off the shirt and then leaned forward, resting his head above her breasts.  
  
"What are you doing honey?" Karen asked, stroking his hair.  
  
"Listening to your heartbeat," Jack said immediately. He turned his head and then kissed the skin above her heart. Then he lifted his head and helped Karen remove her bra.  
  
"Jackie," Karen said a few minutes later, as he was kissing her breasts. "Make love to me now, no teasing."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jack asked, looking up at her.  
  
When Karen responded yes, she helped Jack remove his clothes and then took off hers. She pulled his body on top of hers and then helped him enter her with his member. "I love you Jackie," Karen whispered as he started to thrust in and out of her slowly.  
  
"Hmm, I love you too Kare," Jack said before he pressed his lips down to hers firmly.  
  
As he kissed her neck again, Karen held on to Jack's neck tightly, moaning every time Jack would thrust back into her. When she felt that she was nearing the edge, she pulled Jack's lips up to hers for another passionate kiss. A few minutes later, she broke away from him and then arched her body up as she climaxed, calling out his name.  
  
Jack pumped in and out of Karen one last time before he too climaxed, pressing his cheek next to hers. When he was sated, he let his body rest on top of Karen's.  
  
"Thank you Jackie," Karen said as she ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair.  
  
"No problem," Jack answered, still a little breathless. "You know Kare," he said a few minutes later, lifting his head up from her breasts. "Anytime you want to go again..."  
  
"How about now?" Karen asked, squeezing her legs together.  
  
"Oooh," Jack groaned as he felt himself growing aroused again. "Now is a very good time." With that, he started to thrust in and out of her, this time slowly so he and Karen could kiss.  
  
"Are you going to go faster?" Karen asked in between kisses. She was running her hands up and down his back, almost massaging it.  
  
"I don't want to," Jack said before he gave her a deep kiss. "We can go faster later on."  
  
Karen closed her eyes, concentrating on meeting Jack's body with her own every time he thrust into her. A few minutes later, she felt him lift up off her body slightly. She didn't think anything of it, until she felt his fingers lightly brush her stomach as he made his way down. She opened her eyes wide and looked up at him in slight surprise as he started to stroke her quickly. "Jackie... oh fuck!" she moaned as she suddenly climaxed around him.  
  
"God Kare... I love you," Jack said a second later into her ear huskily as he achieved him release.  
  
"I love you too," Karen said, looking at him lovingly as they were recovering several minutes later.  
  
~~~  
  
At five o'clock, Jack and Karen walked out of their bathroom after just having had a shower together. They had changed into their pajamas and got underneath the covers as Jack picked up the phone on the nightstand.  
  
While he was talking to Rosario about getting their dinner, Karen kissed his cheek and then got off the bed. She went to Elizabeth's room and took her out of the bed. "You're going to eat with your daddy and me in our room tonight," Karen explained as she changed Elizabeth into her pajamas.  
  
"Why?" the little girl asked curiously as Karen set her on the floor.  
  
"Don't you want to have dinner with me and Daddy?" Karen asked, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Yes Mamma, I sorry!" Elizabeth hurriedly, hugging her mother around her legs.  
  
"Good, go on to our room and tell your daddy that I'm going to get Sophie," Karen said as she and Elizabeth walked out of the room. While the little girl was going over to Jack and hers bedroom, Karen went to Sophia's room.  
  
The baby was standing up in her crib and she cried out in happiness when she saw Karen. "Mama!" she said, letting go of the teddy bear in her hand.  
  
"Sophie, come on honey, let's go have dinner," Karen said, taking her daughter out of the crib. When she walked into the bedroom, she saw that Jack and Elizabeth were sitting on a blanket that was spread out in front of the fireplace which had a fire burning in it.  
  
"I didn't know if you wanted to do this, but I had Rosario make us sandwiches," Jack said as Karen sat down on the blanket next to him. "I wanted to have a little picnic."  
  
"This is a good idea poodle," Karen said, kissing Jack's cheek. She set Sophia down on the blanket and watched as the baby stood up and walked over to her sister.  
  
"I'm so glad they're getting along so well," Jack said as he stopped Elizabeth from letting Sophia have a bite of her sandwich. "Don't give her that little one."  
  
"Why Daddy?" Elizabeth asked, peering up at her father.  
  
"It's not good for her now," Jack said. He then reached over and grabbed a sandwich from the plate Rosario had brought up. "You can give this one to your sister."  
  
Elizabeth nodded solemnly and then gave the sandwich, which was peanut butter and jelly, to Sophia.  
  
Karen smiled as she watched their daughters eat and leaned her head on Jack's shoulder, sighing contentedly.  
  
"This is really nice huh?" Jack said, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Yes," Karen said, smiling at Elizabeth and Sophia. "I never thought I'd be so happy in a situation like this."  
  
"Oh I know what you mean Kare," Jack said quickly with a grin on his face. He kissed the top of her head and then the two of them continued eating their sandwiches.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Karen was putting Sophia in her crib when Jack came into the room.  
  
"Are you done yet?" he asked, putting his arms around Karen's waist.  
  
"Hold on poodle," Karen said, covering the baby with a blanket.  
  
"Yeah, real easy to wait for you Kare," Jack said. He pressed his body up against hers and grinned when she gasped. "See?"  
  
"Okay, okay," Karen said shifting slightly against the obvious bulge in Jack's trousers. "Let's go before you explode honey," she said, taking Jack's hand and leading him out of the room.  
  
As soon as Jack had closed their bedroom door behind them, he whirled Karen back and then pressed her against the door. He kissed her roughly, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, making it swollen.  
  
Karen groaned lightly, letting herself lose control and getting lost in the kiss. After a few minutes, she pulled away from him to breathe and remember what she had wanted to do to him. "Come here Jackie," she said seductively, motioning with her finger. She slipped away from him and then walked over to the bed.  
  
Smiling, Jack hurried over to the bed as Karen was laying down on it. He had intended to just make love to her right away without even bother to take their clothes off, but she had other plans.  
  
"Not so fast," Karen said as she straddled Jack's groin. She reached down and unbuttoned his pajama top, deliberately wriggling around, making him groan loudly in lust and desire.  
  
"And you think I'm a bad tease?" Jack said as Karen got off of him. He sat up and took off his shirt while she removed his trousers.  
  
"I always give you a chance for release, don't I Jackie?" Karen asked, a small smile on her face and her head titled to the side. Without waiting for an answer, she knelt down and took his member into her mouth.  
  
Gritting his teeth together, Jack reached out and took a handful of the bed sheets in his hand, clutching them tightly as Karen worked her mouth up and down his shaft. After about ten minutes, his other hand clenched into a fist and he groaned out his release.  
  
"See, I'm not so mean," Karen said as she sat up. She then went over to her nightstand and then took out their book from the cabinet part.  
  
"I don't want to use that tonight Kare," Jack said, coming up behind her. "I want to look at you while I'm fucking you."  
  
Those words made a shiver of pleasure pass through Karen's body and she returned the book back to the nightstand. She turned to face him and said, "Okay, then knock yourself out poodle."  
  
Jack smiled broadly, pulling Karen to him as he kissed her deeply. He was going to take off her nightgown when he got an idea. "I love you Kare," he mumbled as he settled her on his member.  
  
"Wait... Jackie," Karen breathed as he made her move up and down on him. "Let me take this off o-"  
  
"No Kare, leave it on," Jack said as he moved his hands to her ass.  
  
Karen nodded, too focused on the pleasure she was feeling to really care about the nightgown.  
  
After a few minutes, Jack reached up with one hand and slid one of the straps off of Karen's shoulder, exposing her breast to him. He immediately descended on it, enveloping the nipple with his mouth and dragging his tongue over it.  
  
"Oh Jackie," Karen cried out, feeling incredibly erotic. She placed her hands around his head and moaned as he moved over to free the other breast.  
  
After they had been making love for a very long time, Jack thrust up into Karen's body roughly, and they both went crashing over the edge.  
  
"Oh my god Jackie, JACK, JACK!" Karen kept screaming over and over as she climaxed around him.  
  
"Jesus Kare... you're s-so tight around me," Jack moaned at the start of his orgasm. Then his hands tightened on Karen's ass and he yelled, "Oooh fuck... KARE!"  
  
Karen closed her eyes tightly and then slumped against her husband's chest when they were both sated. Breathing hard, she said, "I love you honey."  
  
"Kare... I love you too," Jack said with a smile on his face. He titled Karen's head up so she was looking at him, and then he kissed her deeply.  
  
~~~  
  
Two days later, Monday, Karen and Katherine were at Grace's office, even though Grace herself wasn't there.  
  
"Tell me why we came here since Grace didn't?" Karen asked, standing next to her sister. She had gotten bored with her magazines and didn't want to change her nail polish since Jack liked the color she had on so much. So she had decided to watch her sister at work, which she had never really done before.  
  
"I need to get a lot of work done," Katherine said. "And you didn't have to come if you really didn't want to Kare."  
  
"I don't like the idea of you being alone," Karen said, putting her hand on Katherine's shoulder.  
  
"Ouch!" Katherine cried, moving away from Karen.  
  
"What the hell did I do?" Karen asked in surprise.  
  
Rubbing her shoulder lightly, Katherine shook her head. "I just got a bit of a bruise there," she said.  
  
"Edward didn't do that I hope," Karen said, running her fingers through her sister's loose hair.  
  
"Of course not!" Katherine said in surprise. "It was just an accident."  
  
"Kath, honey, I wanted to talk to you about something," Karen said, making her sister turn in her chair to face her.  
  
"Well, I hope it's quick, because I need to get some fabric-" Katherine started to say.  
  
"I don't want you to do this to yourself again," Karen said as she started to unbutton her sister's blouse.  
  
"What are you doing?" Katherine asked, surprised.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't have sex with you are anything," Karen said. She took Katherine's right arm out of the sleeve and saw the skin on her shoulder; red scratches signifying new cuts and white raised lines signifying old ones. "Shit," she said, staring down.  
  
"Kare, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Katherine yelled angrily, getting out of her chair and walking away from her sister.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were cutting yourself again, and I was right," Karen said, looking sad and worried.  
  
"But you should know you're not alone in that Mrs. O'Neill," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Katherine and Karen turned to see a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes watching them.  
  
"Who are you?" Katherine asked as she buttoned her blouse. She thought those green eyes looked incredibly familiar to her.  
  
"Norah Stiles right?" Karen asked the woman. When Norah nodded, she then said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Wait, Stiles?" Katherine said, confused. "You're Christopher's sister then."  
  
"I am," Norah said, nodding slightly again.  
  
"Why did you come here? Is, is something wrong with Christopher?" Katherine asked in a worried tone of voice.  
  
"It's about my brother," Norah said, sighing. "Mrs. O'Neill-"  
  
"Katherine if you please," she said, interrupting Norah.  
  
"You have to go and talk with my brother. He's been a wreck ever since he got home from Boston," Norah said, her eyes tearing up.  
  
"Is he hurting himself?" Karen asked, remembering what Norah had said when she walked into the office.  
  
"I have a strong suspicion," Norah said, looking down at the floor. "I've been noticing knifes and razor with blood on them all over his apartment when I visit him." She then looked up at Katherine, and her voice took on a pleading tone. "Please Katherine; you need to go see him. If it's just to try and be friends again, anything so he doesn't kill himself."  
  
Katherine was quiet and she looked down at her left arm, briefly touching her wrist. "Where does he live?" she asked, looking up at the two women standing in front of her. She saw her sister's expression and said, "I'll just go to speak with him, nothing else Kare."  
  
"Oh thank you so much," Norah said, finally bursting into tears. She gave Katherine a piece of paper with the address of her brother's apartment and then hugged her tightly for a few minutes. "I know that everything will get better now."  
  
~~~  
  
Handing the cabbie the money for the trip, Katherine got out of the taxi and then closed the car door behind her. She looked up at the building and checked the address Norah had given her; it was the right place. She was let into the building and headed over to the front desk.  
  
Inside his bedroom, Christopher Stiles was sitting on his bed, trying to will himself to get up and do something with himself. He didn't see any point in trying to do so, so he remained seated. He heard a knock on his door and glanced up. 'Probably Norah to bug you again,' he thought inside his mind. When the person continued to knock, he grew angry and stood up. "God damn it Norah, what the hell do you..." Christopher said as he opened the door to his apartment.  
  
"Sorry Paul," Katherine said, her habit of using his middle name returning to her quickly.  
  
"Emma, oh my god, I'm so sorry about that," Christopher said. "Please, come inside."  
  
Katherine walked into the apartment and almost started to cry at what she saw. The place wasn't messy or anything, it was just completely dark. She herself had done this in the bathroom whenever she was about to cut herself and she realized that Norah was right about her brother.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Christopher asked as he led Katherine to the couch in the main room. "Do you want something to drink at all?"  
  
"I'm fine Paul," Katherine said. She took a deep breath and then said, "I came here because I'd heard-"  
  
"From Norah no doubt," Christopher interrupted.  
  
"That you've been depressed ever since... Boston," Katherine said, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Christopher said brusquely. "Nothing you can do about that, you didn't want to go ahead with the affair."  
  
"You're right, I didn't," Katherine said calmly. "But I thought we could be friends again."  
  
Christopher laughed so hard at that, that tears of laughter ran down his face. "As much as I would love that, it's impossible," he said once he had calmed down.  
  
"Why?" Katherine asked, surprised.  
  
"I can barely stand the thought of your husband fucking you every night, touching your body now; how could I take it if we became friends again," Christopher said bitterly.  
  
Katherine's cheeks became red and then she said, "Well I can't really do anything about that Paul. Maybe if you gave our friendship one chance, it could be different this time."  
  
"One..." Christopher began to say. He suddenly was struck by an idea and he looked at Katherine with wide eyes. "Katherine, I can't be friends with you while you're married, I just can't do that."  
  
"Then I guess I should go," Katherine said. She started to get up off the couch when Christopher stopped her, kneeling in front of her with his hands on her legs.  
  
"I'd like for you to grant me one thing before I leave your life forever Emma," he said softly.  
  
"What?" Katherine asked apprehensively.  
  
"Give me one night with you Emma," Christopher pleaded. "Just one night for us to make love to each other."  
  
"I-I don't know..." Katherine said, completely surprised by the request.  
  
"Just one night," Christopher repeated, resting his head in her lap. "I want to know I've had you at least once; that you've had me too."  
  
"Can I think about this?" Katherine asked.  
  
Christopher moved away from her and said, "Go ahead, but please, don't take too long Emma."  
  
"I'll try and decide as soon as I can Paul," Katherine said as she walked to the front door.  
  
"Yes, if you take too long... I may already be dead," Christopher said as he closed the apartment door behind Katherine. He leaned his forehead against it and then slid down to the floor. He clasped his hands together and proceeded to do something he hadn't done since he was a child; pray.  
  
~~~  
  
Katherine walked to the front door of her penthouse, and paused with her hand on the doorknob. She could hear her husband's laughter from inside, and she felt racked with guilt all of a sudden. With a strangled, low cry, she turned and ran back to the elevators.  
  
"Hey Kare," Jack called from Elizabeth's room. "What time does that movie start on TV tonight?"  
  
"Which movie honey?" Karen asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Cat in the Hat," Jack said, handing Elizabeth to his wife. "I thought we were going to watch that with Ebie tonight."  
  
"Did you bother to ask her if she wanted to see it?" Karen asked Jack saucily.  
  
"Oh, no, hold on a sec," Jack said, pretending she was being serious. He knelt down so his face was even with Elizabeth's and then asked, "Want to watch 'Cat in the Hat' tonight with me and your mommy?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically. Then she paused and asked, "Can Sophie watch?"  
  
"No honey," Karen said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "She'll be asleep when we watch it." Seeing that her daughter looked a little unsure, she went on to say, "But that's okay Ebie, you guys will watch another movie together tomorrow, I promise."  
  
A smile spreading across her face, Elizabeth giggled and then kissed Karen's cheek. "Go watch now Mama, Daddy!" she said happily.  
  
"Karen, Jack, thank god you guys are here," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
They turned and were surprised to see that it was Katherine.  
  
"Kath... what's wrong," Karen asked, handing Elizabeth to Jack. She hurried over to her sister and took her hands.  
  
"Oh god, oh god," Katherine said, bursting into tears. "I don't know what to do Kare, I just don't know." She then stepped forward and hugged Karen, burying her face on her sister's shoulder.  
  
"Kare, take her to the living room," Jack whispered. He followed them out and when they went to the living room, he went to Rosario's room.  
  
"Oh no, what does Miss Karen want now?" Rosario asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Just watch Ebie for us Rosario," Jack said curtly, placing the little girl on the maid's bed.  
  
"What's wrong Mister Jack?" Rosario asked, instantly worried.  
  
Jack didn't answer her though and walked back to the living room. He was surprised to see that Karen and Katherine were walking in from the direction of the dining room.  
  
"Help me poodle," Karen said when she spotted him. "Kath threw up and she's very weak."  
  
Hurrying over to them, Jack took Katherine from his wife and led her to the couch.  
  
"Do you want me to get you a washcloth?" Karen asked her sister worriedly.  
  
Katherine grabbed her hand to keep her for leaving. "Just stay, please," she rasped.  
  
"What happened," Jack asked as he and Karen sat together on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
"I went to see Pa- Christopher," Katherine said, closing her eyes. "Norah was right Kare, he's cutting himself too."  
  
"Oh no, Kath..." Karen said sadly, squeezing her sister's hand.  
  
"I tried to ask him if we could be friends again, but...he refused," Katherine said. "And," she paused, her eyes filling up with tears. "And he begged for one night with me."  
  
"You, did you agree to that?" Jack asked, picking up on what she meant immediately.  
  
"No, I wanted to, but I thought I should think about it seriously first," Katherine said, her tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
Karen leaned forward and rested her cheek against her sister's. "You know what I'm going to say Kath," she whispered. "Why did you come here to talk with us?"  
  
"Because you're my sister," Katherine said, her breath hitching with sobs. "I have no one else to turn to but the two of you."  
  
"Do you want our opinion about this?" Jack said as he took Katherine's other hand.  
  
"Yes, not that I'll necessarily do what you say though," Katherine said softly.  
  
"I don't think you should, you'd really hurt Eddie more with a one night stand than an affair," Jack said.  
  
"I'm with him honey," Karen said, kissing Katherine's forehead softly. "You know that you love Eddie very much and it would kill him when he found out."  
  
"Don't you mean if," Katherine said, looking at her sister.  
  
"How would you be able to pull it off without him finding out?" Karen asked. "You guys are together a lot."  
  
Katherine sighed and then sat up slowly. "I still need to think about this," she said, squeezing Jack's hand and then Karen's before she let go of them. "I'm sorry I bothered you guys."  
  
"No you didn't," Jack said easily as he helped her stand up. "We're family and family members help each other when they need it."  
  
"You've married a great man," Katherine said with a small smile to her sister.  
  
"I know Kath, I know," Karen said, kissing Jack's cheek softly. "Call me if you need anything later okay honey?" she said as she hugged her sister when they got to the front door.  
  
"I will," Katherine said. "Bye."  
  
When Jack had closed the door behind her, he turned to look at Karen. "I'm so sorry Kare," he said as he took her into his arms.  
  
"I don't know why this had to happen," Karen said sadly. "Just when everything was going so well."  
  
"Kat will do the right thing," Jack said, sounding unsure.  
  
"I doubt it poodle," Karen said with a short laugh. She let go of Jack and then said, "Where's Ebie, I want to hold her in my arms right now."  
  
"I left her with Rosario," Jack said. "I'll get her for you." And with that, he went towards the back of the penthouse to fetch their daughter.  
  
~~~  
  
After a family dinner, Katherine went to the living room and sat down at her piano, ready to think seriously about her problem.  
  
"Are you going to play some songs for us Ma?" Patrick asked eagerly as he, Amber and then Edward gathered on the couch behind her.  
  
"Yes Patrick, I am," Katherine said softly. She placed her fingers on the keys and played the scale for a few times.  
  
"You guys should be quiet," Amber said importantly to her father and brother.  
  
"Why?" Patrick asked.  
  
"She's playing so she can think," Amber responded.  
  
Katherine took a deep breath and then started to sing.  
  
I'm not afraid of anything in this world  
There's nothing you can throw at me that I haven't already heard  
I'm just trying to find a decent melody  
A song that I can sing in my own company  
  
I never thought you were a fool  
But darling, look at you  
You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight  
These tears are going nowhere, baby  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment and now you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better now you're stuck in a moment  
And now you can't get out of it  
  
I will not forsake, the colours that you bring  
But the nights you filled with fireworks  
They left you with nothing  
I am still enchanted by the light you brought to me  
I still listen through your ears, and through your eyes I can see  
  
And you are such a fool  
To worry like you do  
I know its tough, and you can never get enough  
Of what you don't really need now... my oh my  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment and now you can't get out of it  
Oh love look at you now  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment and now you can't get out of it  
  
I was unconscious half asleep  
The water is till you discover how deep...  
I wasn't jumping... for me it was a fall  
It's a long way down to nothing at all  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment and now you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better now  
You're stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it  
  
And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if our way should falter  
Along the stony pass  
  
And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter  
Along the stony pass  
It's just a moment  
This time will pass  
  
After waiting a few minutes, Edward spoke. "That was wonderful, Katy. I forgot to mention something at dinner earlier to you all though."  
  
"What?" Katherine said, not moving at all.  
  
"I need to go to England the day after Thanksgiving for a week," Edward said, sounding sad.  
  
Katherine closed her eyes and she came to a decision about what she was going to do. "It's alright James," she said softly as she got off the piano bench. "It's only a week after all."  
  
"Where are you going Mummy?" Amber asked.  
  
"I need to make a couple of phone calls," Katherine said as she left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack and Karen were in the media room, watching 'The Cat in the Hat' with Elizabeth, when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it Kare," Jack said before his wife could answer the phone. "McFarland residence, Jack McFarland here."  
  
"Jackie-boy, it's me," Katherine said on the other end. "Listen," she then said before he could respond. "Tell Kare that I've decide what I'm going to do..."  
  
A few minutes later, Jack hung up the phone and Karen immediately questioned him. "Never mind Kare, we'll talk about that later," he said.  
  
Karen was dying from curiosity about the phone call, but she kept quiet so that her daughter could watch the rest of the movie.  
  
Later that night, Jack took Elizabeth and put her to bed so Karen could change into her pajamas. He put their daughter in her bed and covered her with the sheets. "Night little one," he said softly, kissing her cheek.  
  
Karen put on her red silk night gown before going out to the bed and getting on top of the comforter. As soon as Jack walked in and closed the door, she asked, "Who called earlier?"  
  
Jack sighed and walked to the bed, standing in front of it. "It was Kat," he began. "She told me that she decided what to do about Christopher."  
  
"And?" Karen asked anxiously.  
  
"She told me Eddie's going to England for a week after Thanksgiving," Jack said. "She's going to go ahead and do it then."  
  
"No!" Karen suddenly screamed, covering her face with her hands. "Oh god, why?"  
  
"Kare, she said for me to tell you that she's doing this so Christopher doesn't become so depressed that he'll kill himself," Jack said, going over to her on the bed quickly.  
  
"Oh god," Karen repeated, hugging Jack. "I hate that man, I hate him!"  
  
"Kare..." Jack said slowly at first. He couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous at all the concern she was showing towards Edward.  
  
"I've been friends with Eddie for a long time," Karen said in explanation. "I hate to see him hurt."  
  
"Maybe he won't find out about this," Jack said gently, rubbing his hand up and down Karen's back.  
  
"Damn it," Karen muttered angrily. Then she sighed and turned to her husband, the anger gone from her eyes. "Jackie, can you help me forget about this for now?"  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Jack said, looking hesitant.  
  
"I need to honey," Karen said, sighing as she started to undress him. "I was going to anyway before the phone call."  
  
Jack nodded and then helped Karen take off her nightgown. "It seems like a waste sometimes when you wear this one," he commented as they both turned their minds from Katherine and towards their love making.  
  
"Why?" Karen asked and she giggled at Jack's surprised looked when he saw she was naked under the nightgown.  
  
"I hate to take it off sometimes," Jack said, staring at her breasts and then running his fingers over her left one. "You know you look so damn sexy in red."  
  
"Oh honey, I know," Karen said knowingly, smiling as she ran her fingers over his member. When Jack groaned again, she took his shaft in her hand and started to run it up and down.  
  
"Wait, not right now Kare," Jack said, shuddering pleasurably.  
  
"Shut up poodle," Karen said in a gentle tone of voice. She continued to move her hand up and down his member for a few more minutes. Then she moved and enveloped him in her mouth.  
  
"Gooood idea Kare," Jack moaned as he watched her pleasuring him. Ten minutes passed, and he tangled his fingers in her hair as he achieved his relief, unknowingly thrusting his hips up.  
  
"Some one was too eager tonight," Karen said as she sat back up a few minutes later. She licked her lips and cleaned off the rest of Jack's release. "I thought you were going to choke me Jackie."  
  
"Oh no... I didn't hurt you did I?" Jack asked worriedly, still glowing from the pleasuring session.  
  
"No honey, just take it easier next time I do that," Karen said, patting his member lightly.  
  
"Kare," Jack said gently, looking up and down her body. "I see something on your thigh, let me look."  
  
Glancing down, Karen didn't see anything and she got what Jack was doing. "Yeah, you better Jackie," she said, lying back on the mattress.  
  
Jack spread her legs apart as he settled down, hovering above her legs. "Hmm, well I don't see anything, but... there could be something up here," he said, trying not to giggle.  
  
"Oh honey, I feel something," Karen suddenly said. "It hurts a little bit."  
  
"Where?" Jack asked quickly.  
  
"Here," Karen said, her voice becoming husky. She moved her fingers down and brushed them against her entrance.  
  
Moving her fingers away gently, Jack lowered his head and then flicked out his tongue, barely brushing against her sex.  
  
"Ugh! Jackie, no teasing!" Karen said after moaning loudly.  
  
"Anything you want Karebear," Jack murmured. He then proceeded to pleasure her, using his tongue and then his fingers as well.  
  
"Ooo, oh Jackie!" Karen cried out, arching her body up to his mouth as she reached her peak. When she was sated a few minutes later, she sat up and pulled Jack to sit up too. "Thank you poodle, that was wonderful," she said before she pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
Without even asking if she was ready, Jack settled her on his lap, her legs spread apart. He felt Karen gasp while they were kissing, and he entered her slowly with his member which had become erect as he had pleasured her.  
  
"Poodle, let me lay down this time," Karen said as he held her hips, making her move up and down on his member.  
  
Jack nodded and then moved around so she was lying down on a pillow. He ran his hand up and down her leg as he thrust in and out of her quickly.  
  
Karen opened her eyes at the feel of Jack's hand on her leg and then she shifted her leg up, draping it over his shoulder.  
  
"Whoa, Kare," Jack moaned, feeling his member slide into her body deeper. He moaned a little more loudly and then started to move quickly.  
  
"Hmm, oh honey, yess," Karen moaned closing her eyes and putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"I... I love you Karen McFarland," Jack grunted a long time later as he felt that he was reaching the edge.  
  
Crying out in ecstasy, Karen lifted her head and screamed, "Oh Jackie, oooh fuck... faster." When he did so, she finally climaxed, again and again, and shrieked, "Yess oh poodle, yess JACKIE!"  
  
"K-Kare, oh my god..." Jack said as he felt her orgasm repeatedly around him. He thrust in one more time and then yelled, "Ugh, Jesus... KARE!" as he climaxed in her over and over. When he was sated, he let his body fall on top of hers, Karen's leg slipping off his body.  
  
"Thank you so much Jackie," Karen said, stroking Jack's sweaty hair and then his back.  
  
"Kare, I love you very, very deeply," Jack whispered, running his finger on her breast.  
  
"Oh honey, I love you so much too," Karen answered, lifting his head up so they could kiss passionately.  
  
"Let's get a little sleep Karebear," Jack said, making a motion as if to leave her body.  
  
"Uh-uh poodle," Karen said, holding him on top of her. "We're sleeping like this tonight."  
  
"Sure thing Mrs. McFarland," Jack said in a mock serious tone of voice.  
  
Karen giggled and then pulled his lips to hers yet again.  
  
"Night Kare," Jack said a few minutes later when they pulled away to breathe. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Same to you honey," Karen said as she held Jack's head to her breast. She stroked his hair again with one hand and then closed her eyes, falling asleep at the same time as Jack did. 


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine: Feelin' the Same Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. The chapter title is a song by Norah Jones that I don't own. The lyrics are from the songs: 'Feelin' the Same Way' by Norah Jones, 'Used to Be Bad' and 'So Bad' by Paul McCartney, I don't own any of them.  
  
Chapter Fifty-Nine  
Feelin' the Same Way  
  
The morning of Thanksgiving, Karen was looking through the clothes in her closet, trying to pick an outfit to wear. After she realized she was looking at her clothes for the third time, she gave a little frustrated groan and then threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Hey Kare, are you alright?" Jack said, coming inside.  
  
"I can't find anything to wear poodle," Karen said, sitting down on the chez lounge.  
  
"Nothing at all?" Jack asked in a surprised tone of voice.  
  
"Nothing Jackie," Karen said. "It's like I've worn all of those clothes before, I need something new."  
  
Jack looked at the clothes, seeming to be thinking about something. Finally he shrugged and said, "What the hell." And then he left the closet to Karen's surprise.  
  
"Jackie, where are you going?" Karen said, turning around. When he didn't answer, she stood up and went to the closet doorway, intending to follow Jack wherever he had gone.  
  
"I bought this for you about a month ago," Jack said, coming over to her. He was carrying a large box that had Barneys written across the top. "It was going to be one of your Christmas presents, but I'll just give it to you now so you'll have something to wear."  
  
"Oh Jackie, you don't have to do that," Karen said as she followed him back inside. "If it's a Christmas present, just give it to me then. I'll find something to wear out of my clothes."  
  
"No way Kare, I want you to look fabulous and be happy with what you're wearing," Jack said as he opened the lid of the box.  
  
Karen opened her mouth in surprise when she saw the outfit Jack had bought her. It was a black silk skirt with a beautiful silver and black silk blouse. "Oh my god," Karen finally managed to say. She ran her fingers over the blouse and smiled. "Jackie, this is so beautiful, thank you," she said as she turned to him and hugged him eagerly.  
  
"I'm glad that you like it Kare," Jack said, kissing her cheek softly.  
  
"Honey, I love it," Karen said, pulling back a little and then kissing Jack deeply.  
  
Jack was about to lift Karen up in his arms and then take her out to their bed, when he heard two familiar giggles at the doorway of the closet. He and Karen pulled away from the kiss and turned to see their daughters there.  
  
"I thought you guys were taking naps," Karen said in a mock scolding tone of voice. She went over to them and picked up Sophia. "Well, what do you two want to do until everyone gets here?"  
  
"Can we watch a movie Mama?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at her mother, a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Hey Kare, why don't we show them 'Finding Nemo?'" Jack asked as he went over to them, taking Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"Didn't they see that movie already?" Karen asked as Jack put his hand on her lower back, leading her out of the room.  
  
"I don't think so Kare," Jack said.  
  
"Oh, well then they can watch that," Karen said. "But I need to get ready soon, so I can't stay and watch the whole movie with you guys."  
  
The four then went downstairs to the media room and Jack put the movie on. After about an hour or so, Karen looked at her watch.  
  
"I need to go," she said, handing Sophia to Jack after kissing her forehead.  
  
"Mama, stay," Elizabeth said, grabbing her mother's hand as Karen walked past her. "Please?"  
  
"I told you honey," Karen said, kneeling down so she was face to face with her daughter. "I need to get ready for dinner tonight." She kissed Elizabeth and then continued out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Rosario came into the media room and started to dust the shelves behind the couch.  
  
"Rosie," Jack said, putting Sophia next to Elizabeth on the couch. "Could you watch Ebie and Sophie for us while Kare and I get ready?"  
  
"Of course Mister Jack," Rosario said, relief in her voice since she could take a break from dusting.  
  
"Thanks," Jack said leaving the room hurriedly. He then went up the stairs and over to his and Karen's bedroom.  
  
Karen was looking at the mirror in the bathroom, trying to figure out what to do with her hair for that night. After a while she gave up and then went over to look over her jewelry, figuring that would help her decide about her hair.  
  
Jack stood in the doorway to the bathroom, watching as Karen looked through her little chest of jewelry.  
  
"Poodle," Karen said in surprise when she had noticed him. "What are you doing here? And what about Ebie and Sophie?"  
  
"Rosario's watching them, don't worry," Jack said, walking over to where she was standing.  
  
"Okay, but why are you here?" Karen said as he took her right hand into his own. "You don't have to get ready yet."  
  
"I didn't come to get dressed," Jack said, pulling her into a hug. He moved her hair to one side and then started to kiss the back of her neck softly.  
  
"Hmm, you know we'll have to be quick Jackie," Karen said, holding on to him a little more tightly.  
  
"That never stopped us before luckily," Jack said, letting her go. He walked out to the bedroom with out saying anything to Karen.  
  
Smiling knowingly, Karen went to the bathtub and turned the water on as she heard Jack close and lock their bathroom door.  
  
"Wow, you really must be psychic Kare," Jack said as he walked back into the bathroom. He went over to her and helped her stand up off the steps. He held her face in his hands and then lowered his lips down to her, kissing her deeply.  
  
Karen sighed slightly as she clutched at the front of Jack's sweater. After a few minutes, she pulled away from the kiss and then from Jack's hold on her. While he watched, she went back to the tub and turned the water off since it was full.  
  
"Wait a minute Kare," Jack said quickly, stopping her from unbuttoning her blouse. "I'll do that for you." He then took over undoing the buttons and then took off the shirt once it was opened all the way. Then, with a serious expression on his face, he kissed her bare shoulder while he unhooked the clasps of her bra.  
  
"I always want to ask you," Karen said as Jack immediately started kissing her breasts. "What is it with you and the girls poodle?"  
  
"In the tub," Jack said, pulling back from her reluctantly. "And then I'll answer your question.  
  
Smiling, Karen helped Jack take off the rest of her clothes and then she took off his. As soon as he was naked, she went into the tub, sitting back against one side while she waited for Jack to get in.  
  
"You still want me to answer your question Kare?" Jack asked as he slipped his fingers into her under the water.  
  
"Oh!" Karen cried out in surprise. She felt Jack move his fingers in and out of her slowly and she groaned softly. "That's okay poodle," she said, closing her eyes tightly. "It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Jack grinned and then moved his fingers from her body.  
  
"What are you doing?" Karen asked angrily, looking at him.  
  
"We don't really have time for that, I just realized," Jack said, trying to keep his face serious.  
  
"But you... said..." Karen started to say. She looked angry for a few minutes, and then she jumped at her husband, knocking them both under water.  
  
Shocked, Jack tried to immediately get up, but Karen was pushing him down with her body. He grasped her arm to try and push them both up when her lips pressed down on his. Since his lungs were burning for air at this point, Jack opened his mouth and received a breath of air from Karen, as well as her tongue rubbing against his own mouth and tongue. Using the distraction to his advantage, Jack lifted them both out of the water.  
  
"Are you okay Jackie," Karen asked as they pulled apart from the kiss to breathe.  
  
"If you didn't give me that air down there, I wouldn't have been," Jack said, wiping the water that was dripping onto his forehead away from his eyes. "What was that for?"  
  
"To pay you back for not wanting to make love to me," Karen said, going back over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"But I was just kidding-" Jack started to say.  
  
"Shut up and just kiss me," Karen said, brushing her lips against his.  
  
Jack complied and then pushed her back so she was sitting against the edge. He didn't even pause to make sure her legs were parted before he entered her with his member; he knew that she would be ready and waiting for him.  
  
Karen moaned into Jack's mouth as he started to move in and out of her quickly. She was going to pull away and whisper for him to go a little more slowly, but she remembered that they didn't have the time. 'Tonight we'll go as slow as I want us to' Karen thought to herself. And with that thought, she buried her nails into Jack's back and pulled away from the kiss so she could breathe.  
  
"I'm sorry this is so fast," Jack said as he panted for air, still thrusting in and out of her quickly.  
  
"I don't care... oh Jackie!" Karen cried as she then climaxed around him suddenly.  
  
"Ugh god, Kare!" Jack said as too climaxed soon after his wife. He rested his head against her shoulder as he was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Don't worry about it being so fast Jackie," Karen said, reaching to the side of the tub for a bottle of body wash. "We'll do something tonight that will make up for it." She put some of the soap on a washcloth and then rubbed it across his back.  
  
"I don't think I can stand waiting through dinner and stuff tonight," Jack said as Karen washed his back for him.  
  
"You're going to have to honey," Karen said. With her free hand, she picked up handfuls of water and poured it down his back. When she was done, she said, "I hate to say this poodle, but you need to get off of me."  
  
"Are you going to wash the rest of me?" Jack asked eagerly.  
  
"What do you think?" Karen said, smiling at him. He then got off of her, and she then started to wash his chest and arms.  
  
"Hmm, I am so lucky I married you Karen," Jack said, closing his eyes as she moved under the water, rubbing his member lightly with the washcloth. After a while, he grabbed her wrist saying, "Sorry, but if you keep doing that I'm going to have to fuck you again and I don't want to go fast again."  
  
"You sure poodle," Karen purred, reaching down with her free hand and stroking his member, making it erect again.  
  
"Oh god, Kare... is it okay?" Jack moaned, looking at her. When she nodded, he pulled her with him as he sat on the edge of the tub.  
  
"I love you Jackie," Karen said slowly as she settled on his lap, letting his member into her.  
  
"Hmm, I love you too," Jack said as he helped Karen move up and down quickly.  
  
It took slightly longer this time for the two of them to achieve their release, but once they did, Karen covered Jack's lips with her own roughly as they screamed out their pleasure.  
  
"Kare," Jack said as he helped her slip back into the water. "Let me wash you off now."  
  
"No teasing or anything Jackie," Karen said as he started to wash her with a different washcloth then she had used. "We really have to hurry if we're going to be ready in time."  
  
"I know Kare," Jack said. He was quiet after that, taking his time rubbing soap on every inch of Karen's body. When he was done, he leaned her back doing two things; rinsing her body and then getting her hair wet again.  
  
"Okay honey," Karen said, kissing him on the cheek. "We need to get ready now." She stepped out of the tub and then grabbed two towels.  
  
"Hey, where's mine?" Jack asked as he followed her out.  
  
"Here Jackie," Karen said, handing him another towel since she had used the first two for her body and hair.  
  
"Thanks Karebear," Jack said. He grabbed her hand before she could walk to her closet and then pulled her close for a deep kiss. "Love you."  
  
"Love you," Karen said with a smile. She kissed his chin and then walked away from Jack so she could get dressed.  
  
After getting his khaki trousers and then a dark blue sweater Karen had given him for his birthday on, Jack went over to the mirrors and brushed his hair after drying it with a towel. He was going to leave when Karen walked in.  
  
"What do you think honey?" she asked, turning around slowly for him.  
  
"Oooh," Jack breathed, walking over to her quickly. "It's perfect Kare; you look like a goddess in this."  
  
Karen giggled and even blushed slightly. "And it's thanks to you Jackie," she said, standing on tip toe slightly to kiss his cheek. "You picked this out after all."  
  
"I guess I have good taste then," Jack said, smiling at her.  
  
"Jackie, can you stay while I get ready?" Karen asked as she went to her sink where her hair styling tools were laid out for her to use. She had seen in the mirror that Jack was going to leave.  
  
"Sure Kare," Jack said. He went to the space in between their sinks and sat on the counter there, watching as Karen put on her makeup. "You know you're beautiful without it," he said as she was finishing up.  
  
"I know, but I never let anyone see me without it," Karen said. "Except for you and our girls."  
  
"Still, I think you could go out with out it on and guys would be giving you the eye," Jack said, pushing her hair back so he could place a kiss on her temple. "And the women too."  
  
"Thank you poodle," Karen said with a laugh. "But you're the only one that it matters to me if you're giving me the eye." She put down her lipstick and took a quick look at her face to make sure her makeup was done. She then dried her hair, using a hair dryer and brush.  
  
"Can I make a suggestion for your hair tonight?" Jack asked as she started to brush it into an upsweep.  
  
"Oh thank you honey I was waiting for you to say that," Karen said, letting go of her hair.  
  
Jack got off the counter and took her hair in one hand. "Why don't you put it up into a ponytail?" he murmured before kissing the nape of her neck softly.  
  
Karen couldn't help but shiver slightly as he kissed the back of her neck. After a few moments, she said, "I'll do that Jackie, and then put some hair clips on the sides." When Jack continued to kiss her, she laughed and then turned around to face him. "Tonight poodle, tonight I promise."  
  
Sighing, Jack nodded and then let go of Karen. "Want me to get Ebie or Sophie dressed for you?" he asked as she started to brush her hair back into a low ponytail.  
  
"If you want you can get Sophie dressed," Karen answered, looking over at him in the mirror.  
  
"I'll meet you in Ebie's room when you're done then," Jack said, putting his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and then temple before saying, "I love you Karen McFarland."  
  
"I love you too my big strong man," Karen said as he started to leave the bathroom. When he was gone, she looked at her reflection and saw that her cheeks were slightly red. She realized as she continued to brush her hair, that the red was natural, not from her rogue. With a wide smile on her face, she finished getting ready.  
  
Jack had gotten both Sophia and Elizabeth from the media room so Rosario could go help out with getting the dinning room ready for dinner. He took the two girls up to Sophia's room where he changed the baby into a little dark blue velvet dress.  
  
"Daddy, what about me?" Elizabeth asked as she stood in front of her father as he put Sophia's shoes on.  
  
"I'm going to get you changed honey," Karen said, walking into the room.  
  
Elizabeth turned to her mother and then ran over to her, hugging her around her legs. "You're pretty Mama," she said as Karen picked her up.  
  
"Thank you Ebie," Karen said, kissing her cheek. She walked out of Sophia's room and then over to Elizabeth's.  
  
"Not that dress Mama," Elizabeth said from where she was standing on the bed as Karen was pulling a pink dress out of her closet.  
  
Jack walked into the room then with Sophia in his arms. He went to Elizabeth's bed and set the baby down on top of it. "What's wrong with that dress little one?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't want to wear it," Elizabeth said slowly. "The blue one Mama."  
  
"Oh, you want to match your sister tonight?" Karen asked, taking out a lighter blue dress then the one Sophia was wearing. Without waiting for an answer, she went over to Elizabeth and got her changed into the dress.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, after dinner was over, everyone went straight to the living room to relax.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Grace asked as she sat on a couch next to Will and Zach who were leaning against each other.  
  
"How can you even think of moving after that dinner?" Edward asked.  
  
"How about some singing?" Karen said, glancing over at Jack and her sister.  
"I knew that was going to come up," Katherine said. She was sitting on the floor in front of Karen and she was leaning against her sister's leg. "I think me and Brother Jack can do that while you guys relax for a bit. But I know that we've got a new singer for tonight."  
  
"Who?" Will asked.  
  
"Mummy, please, I don't want to," Amber said from where she and Patrick were playing with their cousins.  
  
"Just that one song love," Katherine said, standing up.  
  
"Will you sing with me?" Amber asked as she got up too and went over to the piano.  
  
"Then it'll have to be a different song," Katherine said as they sat down together on the piano bench.  
  
They talked quietly for a few moments before Amber placed her hands on top of the keys and she and her mother sang.  
  
I used to be bad  
But I don't have to be bad no more  
Yeah, I used to be bad  
But I don't have to be bad no more  
Well ain't no doubt about it, people  
It's something you can't ignore  
  
Well I ain't good looking  
People you know I've been up on a shelf  
Yes I know I ain't good looking  
And I've been put up on the shelf  
But I got a sweet disposition  
I like to enjoy myself  
  
I used to be bad  
But I don't have to be bad no more  
Yeah, I used to be bad  
But I don't have to be bad no more  
You know I learned my lesson  
A long, long time ago  
  
The good lord made this world  
And everything that's in it  
The way I see it, baby  
You got to love it to the limit  
Oh yes now people  
It's something you can't ignore  
I used to be bad  
But I ain't gonna be bad no more  
  
Yes I learned my lesson  
A long, long time ago  
Yes I learned my lesson  
You're gonna reap just what you sow  
  
The others clapped enthusiastically when the two finished singing.  
  
"You're really good at that Amb," Karen said, smiling at her niece.  
  
"Yeah, you're fingering is excellent," Jack said. "You really improved."  
  
Amber, who was blushing, got off the bench and murmured her thanks before going over to her brother and cousins.  
  
"Okay Kath," Karen said to her sister. "It's you're turn."  
  
"I know, just give me a moment," Katherine said. She thought for a few minutes before playing a slightly slower piece and then singing.  
  
The sun just slipped its note before my door  
And I can't hide beneath my sheets  
I've read the words so now I know  
The time has come again for me  
  
And I'm feelin' the same way all over again  
Feelin' the same way all over again  
Singin' the same lines all over again  
No matter how much I pretend  
  
Another day that I can't find my head  
My feet don't look like they're my own  
I'll try and find the floor below to stand  
And I hope I reach it once again  
  
And I'm feelin' the same way...  
  
So many times I've wonder where I've gone  
And how I found my way back in  
I look awhile for something lost  
Maybe I'll find it in the end  
  
And I'm feelin' the same way...  
  
~~~  
  
Once all of their guests had left, Jack and Karen quickly went to their bedroom. They had already put their daughters to bed earlier, so they didn't have to worry about that.  
  
"I hope that when you teach Ebie and Sophie to play the piano, they'll sing as good as you do," Karen said as they lay down together on their bed.  
  
Jack didn't say anything, but reached out and pulled Karen's hair out of the ponytail and then removed the jewel studded hair clips. He kissed her gently at first, barely brushing her lips while he fumbled with her blouse buttons in between them.  
  
"Take it easy Jackie, we have all the time in the world," Karen said, closing her eyes as Jack started to kiss her neck.  
  
"I know, but my body doesn't seem to get it," Jack said, pressing up against her.  
  
"I can tell," Karen said as she felt his erection pressing into her leg. She turned on her side and faced him.  
  
"Kare, can we just go straight to the sex for right now," Jack said, shuddering as she unzipped his trousers and started to stroke him through his boxers.  
  
"Come here honey and help me with my clothes," Karen said, smiling.  
  
Jack quickly removed her clothes and then hurriedly tore off his own, throwing them over on the floor. He knelt down and kissed Karen passionately as he lowered his body to hers and then entered her quickly.  
  
"I love you Jackie," Karen said, stroking his hair as he started to thrust in and out of her slowly.  
  
Now that he was inside of her, Jack didn't see the need to go fast unless Karen asked him to. So he went slowly, lowering his lips down to her breasts and sucking on the gently.  
  
After a long time, Karen could fell her body tightening and she ran her fingers deep into Jack's hair. "Poodle... I- I'm going to..." she began to say. Before she could finish, her orgasm ripped through her body and she closed her eyes tightly. "Jackie, oh yess!" she repeated over and over.  
  
Jack soon crashed over the edge after that, groaning repeatedly since his mouth was still on Karen's breast. He pulled away once he was satisfied and then looked up at his wife.  
  
"Either way honey, it's still the best sex I've ever had; every time we do it," Karen said, a small smile on her face.  
  
"You're right," Jack said, kissing her cheek. "Want to go again, faster this time?"  
  
"Give me a few minutes," Karen said laughing. She settled down on the mattress a little more and closed her eyes. After a couple of seconds, she realized that Jack was becoming aroused again inside of her body, and she was responding to him very strongly. "Oh the hell with it Jackie," Karen said, throwing her arms around his neck. "Fuck me now."  
  
Jack instantly smiled at those words and he started to thrust in and out of her quickly.  
  
It didn't take them very long to reach their peak this time. Karen was sent over the edge when Jack started to rub her right breast with one hand, cupping it and moving it up and down as he went in and out of her. And it was because of Karen's cries and moans as she climaxed that Jack achieved his release, yelling her name into her hair as he buried his face into the pillow behind her.  
  
When they were both sated and they had recovered enough, Jack got off of Karen's body before he pulled her into his arms.  
  
Karen kissed his cheek before saying goodnight to him. As he whispered good night to her, she closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to his body, falling asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
The day after Thanksgiving, Edward was looking at his now packed suitcase, making sure he had everything he would need.  
  
"Why is it that you have to stay in England until Christmas now?" Katherine asked from the edge of the bed where she was sitting.  
  
"Because my cousin wants me to look over the mansion for a few weeks, to make sure he's doing everything right," Edward said, zipping his suitcase. "I wouldn't have agreed to do it, but since I'm going to be over there anyway." He set the suitcase on the floor and turned to his wife. "I need to leave soon," he said gently.  
  
Katherine got up and went over to him. "I'm sorry that I'm not going with you to the airport," she said softly.  
  
"It's alright, you don't feel well," Edward said as he hugged her to him. "I'm going to miss you a lot Katy."  
  
"I will too my love," Katherine whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she returned his hug.  
  
"Oh Katy, it'll be okay," Edward said, letting go of her. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dried the tears on Katherine's face. "I'll be home soon enough."  
  
There was a knock on the door and a servant stuck his head inside the room. "I'm sorry to bother you Mister O'Neill, but the taxi is here," the man said. He then came inside and took the suitcase.  
  
Edward turned to Katherine and said, "One kiss before I leave okay?"  
  
Nodding, Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to kiss her passionately.  
  
Kissing her deeply, Edward was a little surprised that Katherine wasn't returning the kiss with much enthusiasm. He shrugged mentally and guessed it was because he was leaving. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Remember I love you Katy," he said before he let go of her and then left the room.  
  
With a small sob, Katherine turned and then ran to the bathroom where she promptly threw up her lunch and then breakfast. She had been doing this periodically as her night with Christopher approached. When she had recovered a bit, she rinsed her mouth out at the sink.  
  
"Ma, are you okay?" Patrick said from the doorway.  
  
Katherine turned to her children, who were watching her worriedly, and she burst into tears. "Come here my loves," she said, holding her arms out to them. When they got to her, she pulled them into a big hug.  
  
"What's wrong Mummy?" Amber asked, worried because her mother was crying so hard.  
  
"It's nothing, you'll... understand when you're older," Katherine said, getting a hold of herself. She stood up and then washed her face. "So, now that it's the three of us, shall we do something fun?" she said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, Saturday, Katherine, Patrick and Amber went over to Karen and Jack's penthouse.  
  
"Hi you guys," Jack said when he opened the door for them. "Hey Sister Katherine."  
  
"Kath, you and I need to talk," Karen said, dragging her sister through the entryway. When they got to the dining room, she let go of Katherine and said, "You have to think about this Kath."  
  
"I thought I told you," Katherine said, starting to cry immediately. "I've been thinking about this, and I've realized something."  
  
"What?" Jack said, coming into the dining room.  
  
"That I want this as much as Christopher," Katherine said, lowering her head.  
  
"And Eddie?" Karen asked.  
  
"I love him too," Katherine said, not looking up.  
  
"Why can't you just make a choice and pick one of them?" Jack said.  
  
"I love them both equally," Katherine said. "I know I chose Edward before, but that was because Paul suggested a long term relationship. This is just one night."  
  
"What if he wants more?" Karen asked her sister.  
  
"There's only going to be one night," Katherine said firmly. She went over to Karen and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for taking the children for me for tonight. I'll come and get them tomorrow morning." With that she left the room and then walked out of the penthouse after saying goodbye to her kids quickly.  
  
~~~  
  
Katherine had been standing in front of Christopher's apartment building in the rain for twenty minutes, trying to get the courage to go inside. She closed her eyes briefly and then felt a hand on her arm. She opened her eyes and met a pair of familiar green ones.  
  
"You still want to do this?" Christopher asked softly as he took her hand, leading her across the sidewalk.  
  
"Yes, but... I'm going to need a little time before I can," Katherine said as they walked into an elevator. As it started up, she leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
  
"I love you Emma," Christopher said, putting his arms around her.  
  
Looking up at him, Katherine nodded and said, "I love you too Paul."  
  
Christopher smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. The elevator stopped then, and he led her out, taking the overnight bag she had brought with her.  
  
As they walked together into his apartment, Katherine was surprised to see all the windows were open to the let in the soft light of the rainy day outside. She then noticed a meal set up on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
"I wanted to make you something," Christopher said, coming back from his room. He had put Katherine's overnight bag in his room, placing it in his closet.  
  
"This is my favorite meal," Katherine whispered as he took her hand.  
  
"I know," Christopher said as they sat down on the couch.  
  
While Katherine had been true when she said she loved the fettuccini alfredo, she only picked at the pasta on her plate, eating a few noodles.  
  
"Emma," Christopher said softly, putting his own plate on the coffee table. "You don't have to do this just to please me."  
  
"I know," Katherine said, bringing her glass of soda to her lips. "I've realized though that I want to do this too Paul."  
  
"Really?" Christopher said, brightening.  
  
Katherine nodded. Then her face took on a troubled look and she turned to Christopher. "I told my sister before I came here that this is going to be the first and only time," she said softly. "I love my husband Paul, but I love you as well."  
  
"Yet you can't be with me," Christopher couldn't help say.  
  
"I took vows in church when I married Edward," Katherine said, trying not to notice that Christopher flinched when she said her husband's name. "I am sinning enough as it is."  
  
"You don't really believe that do you?" Christopher asked. When she nodded, he sighed and said, "I'd had a hope, but I didn't put too much on it." He then stood up and picked up the two mostly full dinner plates.  
  
"May we go to the bedroom now," Katherine said, standing up as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
There was a loud crash and then Christopher came out. "You want to go now?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Don't you?" Katherine said, trying to say it teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Christopher said. He walked over to her and then took her hand. "Let's go then."  
  
Katherine felt her heart start pounding heavily as she entered his bedroom. She looked down at the bed as Christopher opened the curtains enough to let in the fading light.  
  
"Sit with me for a little bit," Christopher then said, sitting on the edge of the bed. When Katherine sat next to him, he drew her close to him, just holding her tightly.  
  
"Let's lay down," Katherine suddenly heard herself whisper. She moved onto the bed after removing her boots and lay on her side as Christopher did so as well. "You can kiss me now," she said a little loudly.  
  
"Thank you Emma, I love you," Christopher said leaning his head to hers. He pressed his lips to hers, relishing the taste of her lips.  
  
Katherine sighed as all thoughts of her husband disappeared and she deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue hesitatingly into Christopher's mouth.  
  
It was as if that was Christopher's secret cue as he started removing Katherine's clothes slowly. When he had her blouse and bra off, he simply brushed his fingers against her breasts, not wanting to scare her off like last time. He then took off her trousers with some of her help and then her panties. She was naked, and he sat up, staring down at her.  
  
"Paul, please don't," Katherine said as he moved down to her legs.  
  
"I want to Emma," Christopher said as he spread her legs apart gently. He kissed the top of her thigh and then trailed his lips down to her entrance.  
  
When she felt his tongue on her, stroking slowly, Katherine cried out and clenched her hands into fists. "Oh Paul, you don't- don't need to," she said even though she was moaning in pleasure.  
  
Christopher didn't pay any attention, and he continued to pleasure her.  
  
"Oh, oh god!" Katherine yelled as she reached the edge. She was barely aware of Christopher coming up to her as she recovered from her orgasm. Breathing harshly, she turned to him. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"To give you pleasure," Christopher said, stroking her lip gently. "Your husband never did that with you?"  
  
"No, and I've never done anything to him," Katherine said. She suddenly sat up and then turned to Christopher, removing his clothes hurriedly. Once he was naked she lowed her mouth down to his member and, hesitating a little, enveloped it in her mouth.  
  
As Katherine was teasing him, Christopher lay back on the bed gritting his teeth and trying not to do anything that would hurt her. Never had a woman done this to him, so he hadn't known how pleasurable it would be. After ten or fifteen minutes, he finally gave a loud groan and then achieved his release.  
  
Sitting up, Katherine looked down at Christopher and she blushed deeply. "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, looking worried.  
  
"No, of course not," Christopher answered, smiling.  
  
"I do love you Paul," Katherine said. She straddled his body suddenly and was about to let his member into her, when Christopher stopped her.  
  
"Before I forget," Christopher said as he gently pushed Katherine off of him. He turned to his nightstand and opened the drawer pulling something out. He tried to keep the thing in his hand out of Katherine's sight, but she still saw it.  
  
"A condom?" Katherine asked, feeling her cheeks grow red.  
  
"So my skin is never touching you inside," Christopher said, looking embarrassed himself now. "So you're still you're husband's."  
  
"Thank you Paul," Katherine said. She waited until he was done putting the condom on before she kissed him deeply.  
  
Christopher put his hands on her hips and then led her down to the mattress. He pulled away from the kiss and they stared at each other as he entered her slowly.  
  
"Oooh Paul..." Katherine moaned softly, staring at their now connected bodies.  
  
"You're a wonderful woman Emma," Christopher said as he started to move in and out of her gently. As he felt her tightness around him and heard her moans, he was reduced to tears, crying quietly.  
  
"Paul," Katherine said. "I'm staying all night," she said, reaching up and wiping away his tears. She wanted to try and take his mind from the fact it was just one night.  
  
"We'll do something different later, I just want to feel this right now," Christopher said. "Thank you so much Emma."  
  
Katherine nodded and then wrapped her arms around Christopher's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
When they pulled away to breathe a few minutes later, Christopher decided to try something. He moved down her face, past her neck down to her breasts.  
  
When she felt her left breast being sucked on, Katherine gasped and she screamed out, "Oh god Paul, Paul!" as she climaxed repeatedly around him.  
  
"Emma... Katherine... oh my god," Christopher then groaned as he himself climaxed.  
  
It took them a few minutes to recover from that, and when they did, Katherine was surprised and pleased that Christopher was still lying on top of her.  
  
Christopher raised his head and smiled at her. "That was perfect," he said, brushing some of her hair out of her face.  
  
"I know," Katherine said. She stroked his hair and then pulled him down to her for another deep kiss.  
  
~~~  
  
Across town, Karen was pacing in the living room while Jack was putting their niece and nephew to bed. She had a crazy urge to run to Christopher's apartment, but knew it wouldn't do any good. She turned from the window and saw that Jack was in the doorway watching her.  
  
"I'm sure by now..." Jack began to say, but he stopped.  
  
"It's too late to do anything," Karen said. She sighed and then sat on the piano bench. "I should have tried harder to convince her not to go."  
  
"Kare, you're sister is her own woman," Jack said, walking to her and sitting down next to her. "And she's going to make her own decisions."  
  
"I know," Karen said, turning to the piano and placing her fingers on the keys, but not pressing down on them.  
  
"You did try to give her advice, which is what any loving sister would do," Jack said, putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah," Karen said. When Jack started to kiss her temple, she sighed and then leaned on him. "I did everything I could have done."  
  
"That's right Kare," Jack said. "Just remember that okay?"  
  
"I will poodle," Karen said, looking up at him. She managed a small smile and then put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Want me to play for you?" Jack said when they let go of each other.  
  
"Okay," Karen said, nodding.  
  
Jack placed his fingers on the piano and then started to play, after saying, "This should cheer you up a little."  
  
There is a pain, inside my heart  
You mean so much to me  
Girl, I love you, girl, I love you so bad  
  
And if you leave, my pain will go  
But that's no good to me  
Girl I love you, yes I love you so bad  
  
Well it feels so good, sometimes it feels so bad  
This is worse than anything I've ever had  
  
There was a pain, but now you're here  
And I don't fear a thing  
Girl, I love you, yes I love you so bad  
And she said, boy I love you  
Boy I love you so bad  
Girl, I love you  
Girl, I love you so bad  
  
Well it feels so good, sometimes its feels so bad  
This is worse than anything I've ever had  
  
There was a pain, but now you're near  
And I don't feel a thing  
Girl, I love you  
Girl, I love you so bad  
And she said  
  
To Jack's surprise, Karen took over, singing the next two lines for him.  
  
Boy I love you (Karen sang, smiling at Jack)  
Boy, I love you so bad  
  
Jack smiled, laughing slightly, and kissed Karen's cheek and then her lips before finishing the song, singing:  
  
Girl, I love you  
Girl I love you  
  
"That was a pretty song," Karen said, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Um Kare..." Jack began, taking his fingers off the keyboard. "I-"  
  
Karen cut Jack off by pressing her lips to his roughly. "Let's go to bed honey," she said when she pulled away. She got off the piano bench, pulling Jack with her.  
  
Following his wife up to their bedroom, Jack waited until they had gotten to the top of the staircase before stopping. He then lifted Karen into his arms and carried her into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Why do you carry me like this sometimes?" Karen asked as he set her down on the bed.  
  
"I dunno, it's something fun to do," Jack said as he took off her shoes and then his own.  
  
"Well it's incredibly romantic too poodle," Karen said, sitting up as Jack sat on his knees next to her. She kissed his cheek before she turned and got onto the bed, lying out on the mattress.  
  
"Kare, you know... I've been wondering," Jack said, looking embarrassed. "Would it be really strange if I told you I wanted to make love to you on the balcony one time tonight?"  
  
"Outside?" Karen asked, sitting up. She got off the bed and went over to the balcony doors. "And where would we do this?"  
  
Jack didn't answer, hurrying out of the bedroom. When he came back inside, he was carrying a few blankets in his arms.  
  
"Alright, I guess we're making love on the balcony tonight," Karen said as Jack walked out. She stood in the doorway watching as he made a little bed for them. "Poodle, we're only going to do it once out here tonight," she said when Jack was finished.  
  
"Sure Kare," Jack said easily. "I wouldn't want you to get sick." He threw two robes onto the doorway and then pulled Karen outside and onto the blankets. "Slow?"  
  
"No, fast right now Jackie," Karen said.  
  
Jack nodded and then together they first pulled off her clothes, then his. He followed Karen under the top blanket and then got on top of her body. He kissed her deeply for a long time before finally entering her.  
  
Karen shivered, partly from the cold and also from pleasure as Jack started to thrust in and out of her quickly.  
  
"God Kare," Jack moaned as he went in and out of her body. "Do you know how much I love to fuck you?"  
  
"Yes, I know Jackie," Karen whispered, digging her nails into his back.  
  
Moaning, Jack suddenly sat up and pulled Karen with him. Before she could react, he put his hands on her hips and moved her up and down on his member.  
  
Now Karen was really shivering from the cold. She could barely concentrate on moving to continue their lovemaking, but Jack was taking care of that part for her. As she buried her face in Jack's neck a few minutes later, she moaned as her body and Jack's too broke out into a sweat.  
  
"Kare, a little more and then we'll go inside," Jack said, gasping at the friction between their bodies.  
  
"I don't give a damn about the cold Jackie," Karen said in a husky voice. "Just fuck me."  
  
Jack nodded and then pushed Karen back on to the blankets. He went even faster then, pumping in and out of her body without even making a steady rhythm.  
  
"J-Jackie, I don't want people to hear-" Karen to say a long time later. She felt her orgasm coming and she pulled Jack's lips to hers, muffling her screams as she came around him, her body lifting up off the blanket.  
  
As he continued to thrust in and out of Karen, Jack too reached his climax and he moaned loudly, though it was muffled.  
  
When she was sated, Karen pulled away from Jack's mouth after kissing him deeply. She shivered, now really feeling the cold because of the sweat on her body.  
  
Reaching over, Jack grabbed his robe and then Karen's, which he gave to her. "It's a good thing I brought these out with us," he said as he pulled out of Karen's body gently. He pulled on his robe and then waited for Karen to do so also. "Let's go inside to bed."  
  
Karen followed Jack into their bedroom, making sure the balcony doors where closed firmly behind them. When they got to their bed, she pushed Jack down on the mattress before lay on top of him.  
  
Jack hurriedly kissed her before Karen straddled his lap. With a little difficulty, they managed to pull off their robes and Jack then settled Karen onto him, entering her quickly with his member. "I love you," Jack moaned, looking up at her as she moved up and down, her breasts literally bouncing.  
  
Throwing her head back, Karen started to cry out, saying everything with complete euphoria. "Umm, oh Jackie, this feels so good. Want me to go faster Jackie?"  
  
"Yeaaah," Jack said, drawing out the word.  
  
"Honey, touch me," Karen said. She saw that Jack was hesitating and she said a little more urgently, "Touch me damn it, anywhere."  
  
Instantly, Jack's hands were on her breasts, rubbing them and fondling the nipples.  
  
Karen flicked her tongue out and just touched her lips as she moaned over and over.  
  
After a while, Jack let one of his hands on her breasts trail down where he started to stroke her more sensitive place with his fingers.  
  
"Oh Jesus... fuck JACKIE!" Karen cried out as she suddenly climaxed.  
  
Jack thrust up a couple more times before he literally exploded inside of her. "You're so tight around m-me Kare... oh Kare, KARE!" he cried out in ecstasy  
  
A few seconds later they climaxed together again and then a third time before they stopped, Karen lying on top of Jack's body, exhausted.  
  
"I think we should get some sleep now poodle," Karen said after she had given Jack a long deep kiss.  
  
"Good idea," Jack said. He put his arms around her body and then settled back on the pillow, closing his eyes.  
  
"Good night," Karen said, kissing the corner of his mouth. She then rested her head on his chest and fell asleep soon after that. 


	60. Chapter Sixty: All That You Can't Leave ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Will and Grace or its characters. Okay there are 4 songs in this chapter: 'Out of My Head' by Fastball, 'Lonestar' by Norah Jones, 'Walk On' by U2 and 'Somebody Who Cares' by Paul McCartney. The chapter title isn't a song title but an album title from an album from U2. The French excerpt if from an actual French book.  
  
Chapter Sixty  
All That You Can't Leave Behind  
  
Katherine woke up and realized instantly that she was in a strange bed. She turned over and saw Christopher was asleep, his arms around her waist. Closing her eyes, Katherine thought back to the night before and she sighed. It was almost time for her to leave. She moved the covers off her gently so she wouldn't wake Christopher up.  
  
"Is it morning already?" Christopher asked sleepily as Katherine sat up in the bed.  
  
"Yes," Katherine said softly. She got out and stood there, looking down at Christopher as he sat up. "Paul, I'm sorry-"  
  
"It's okay Emma," Christopher said, waving his hand in the air. "You don't need to apologize."  
  
"I had a dream last night," Katherine said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You and I were engaged... and I was pregnant with our child, a boy."  
  
"Oh Emma," Christopher said. He scooted over the mattress to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You can't pay attention to that."  
  
"I wouldn't mind that happening in real life," Katherine said, staring at the wall. "Even if it isn't possible," she said, placing a hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly, and then her chin shook.  
  
"Everything will be okay Emma," Christopher said, pulling her head down so it rested on his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her bare back as she cried softly. "You'll be happy soon, I promise you that. Even if it's without me."  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours later, at eight o'clock, Katherine stepped out of the shower in Christopher bathroom and proceeded to get dressed. Once she had stopped crying earlier, they had made love one last time before falling asleep curled up together. As Katherine was buttoning her blouse, she smiled a little, thinking of how Christopher had insisted on putting on another condom himself before they had made love earlier.  
  
There was a knock on the bathroom door and Christopher said, "Breakfast is ready Emma."  
  
"I'll be right out," Katherine said. The small smile had disappeared from her face, and she brushed out her hair. After they were finished with breakfast, she would have to go.  
  
Christopher sat down at the small table in his kitchen and glanced at the front page of the New York Times. He heard the bathroom door open and then the sound of footsteps coming over to where he was.  
  
"Thank you for letting me shower," Katherine said as she set her overnight bag next to the door. "Listen Paul, I've been thinking... should we not see each other anymore after this?"  
  
"I was going to mention that," Christopher said as she sat down across from him and began to eat. "I think it's probably best if we don't."  
  
Katherine nodded and then picked up her fork. She only could stand to eat a little bit of the meal he had made for her; the sadness was coming off of Christopher in waves. Finally, she put her fork down with a small clatter and said, "I can't really eat much Paul. I should go and get my kids."  
  
"Sure Emma," Christopher said.  
  
They both stood up and then walked over to the front door.  
  
"Thank you for everything Paul," Katherine said as she picked up her bag. She placed her hand on his cheek and then leaned forward, giving him a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thank you Emma," Christopher said, hugging her gently. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Katherine whispered. She then let him go and opened the door, leaving the apartment and Christopher.  
  
Leaning against the door, Christopher broke down, sobbing heavily over his loss. Now there was only one thing for him to do, so he pushed himself towards the kitchen and to the phone.  
  
~~~  
  
Katherine was let into Jack and Karen's apartment by Amber, who threw her arms around her mother when she realized who it was.  
  
"Mummy! Auntie Karen said not to expect you so soon," Amber said as she let Katherine walk into the entryway.  
  
"Well, it's always nice to surprise you," Katherine said. "Where are your aunt and uncle?"  
  
"Oh, they're in the living room," Amber said, taking her mother's hand. She led her to the doorway of the room and said, "Auntie Karen, Uncle Jack, Mummy's here."  
  
Karen looked over and saw that Katherine was looking back at her with a tiny smile on her face. "Come in Kath," she said, standing up off the couch.  
  
"Thanks for watching the kids, I hope they weren't too much trouble," Katherine said as she sat down with her sister.  
  
"None at all Sister Katherine," Jack said from the piano where he had been playing.  
  
"Amb, Patrick, why don't you guys go and play with your cousins for a little bit?" Karen said to her niece and nephew.  
  
Patrick and his sister glanced at their mother, when she nodded to them; they hurriedly left the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Katherine seemed to just collapse, letting her body fall over and her head rest on her sister's lap.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it at all?" Karen asked, putting the back of her hand on Katherine's cheek.  
  
"Not really," Katherine said. "But I know you guys want to."  
  
"Did he hurt you at all?" Karen asked.  
  
"No," Katherine sighed. "He didn't do anything mean or horrible. He gave me the best sex I ever had in my life," she said as she stood up and walked over to a window, her cheeks turning red.  
  
"Are you still staying with Eddie though?" Jack asked gently after the room was silent for a long time.  
  
"Yes, I still love him," Katherine said.  
  
"I hope you and Christopher are going to stop spending time together," Karen said. "Even if you guys are going to stay friends."  
  
"That was it Kare," Katherine said. She walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench next to Jack. "We're never going to see each other, ever again."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Jack said. He saw that Katherine was putting her fingers on the keys and so he got up.  
  
"I don't want to go back to that again. If I did, I'd never be able to leave him," Katherine said. She hummed the song she was playing on the piano, closing her eyes.  
  
"You know you can sing if you want to," Karen said as Jack sat down next to her.  
  
Katherine nodded and then stopped playing. "Do you guys mind if the kids and I stay over tonight?" she asked glancing back briefly at her sister and brother in law. "It's too lonely without Edward there."  
  
"Sure Kat," Jack said before Karen could answer.  
  
"Stay the rest of the week if you want to honey," Karen then said, smiling at her sister gently.  
  
"No, I won't burden you both that long," Katherine said. "A couple of days are enough for me." And with that she turned back to the piano and started to play.  
  
Round 'n' round  
Carousel  
Has got you under its spell  
Moving so fast...but  
Going nowhere  
  
Up 'n' down  
Ferris wheel  
Tell me how does it feel  
To be so high...  
Looking down here  
  
Is it lonely?  
Lonely  
Lonely  
  
Did the clown  
Make you smile  
He was only your fool for a while  
Now he's gone back home  
And left you wandering there  
  
Is it lonely?  
Lonely  
Lonely  
  
~~~  
  
Dinner that night was actually a very lively affair at the penthouse. Amber and Patrick were enthusiastic at getting to stay two more days and even more so since their mother was going to stay too.  
  
Karen, who had been watching her sister since she had arrived earlier, was surprised to see that Katherine was acting very happy. She didn't want her sister to be sad because of what had happened and what was going on, but it was a little unsettling to her.  
  
When Katherine took Sophia and Elizabeth to the media room, following her own children, Jack pulled Karen into the living room so he could talk to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he closed the door so they could have some privacy.  
  
"Doesn't it seem weird that Kath is so happy?" Karen asked.  
  
"Oh, you noticed that too," Jack said, leading her over to the couch. They sat down together and he put his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe she's just trying to forget about Christopher."  
  
"You're right Jackie-boy," Katherine said, walking into the living room. She smiled weakly and then motioned for them to follow her. "You're daughters are wondering where you are."  
  
Jack and Karen glanced at each other and then got up from the couch.  
  
As she passed Katherine, Karen grabbed her hand and said, "Sorry Kath, but I'm worried about how you're doing emotionally now."  
  
Katherine shook her head and walked away from Karen. "I'll be just fine, I need sometime to be on my own though," she said. She glanced over at the piano and said, "I'm going to stay in here for a little bit."  
  
"Okay, we'll be with the kids in the media room," Jack said, taking Karen's hand. He pulled her out of the room, but she stopped walking in the middle of the entryway. "What is it?"  
  
"I think I'm going to stay with her," Karen said. She hugged Jack tightly and said, "I know I should go with you and spend time with our girls but-"  
  
"Don't worry Karebear," Jack said, touching her lips with his index finger. "It's okay with me. And besides, Kat probably needs someone to be near her, someone that she loves a lot."  
  
"That would be Eddie," Karen said wryly.  
  
Jack sighed and then said, "All right, then the sister she loves the most. Which is you."  
  
"Honey, I'm her only sister," Karen said.  
  
"No, she's got Sara," Jack said, smiling slightly.  
  
"But Sara..." Karen started to say. She stopped and then shook her head as she started to laugh. "Poodle, one of these days... you're going to kill me."  
  
"Hopefully making love to you," Jack said, whispering in her ear.  
  
Karen smiled and then kissed him deeply, letting his tongue into her mouth.  
  
After a few minutes, Jack pulled away from the kiss and said, "You should go in there now Kare."  
  
"And you should be with the kids," Karen said. She kissed his cheek and then turned to leave.  
  
Watching her walk to the living room doors, Jack called out to Karen before she closed the doors. "Love you Kare," he said with a wide smile on his face.  
  
Karen gave him a wink and then blew him a kiss just before closing the doors so she and her sister could have as much privacy as they could.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude Kare," Katherine said as her sister walked towards her. "But I wanted to be alone."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to spend some time with you," Karen said as she sat next to her sister on the piano bench.  
  
Katherine sighed and then nodded, meaning that Karen could stay in the room.  
  
"Thank you Kath honey," Karen said, kissing her sister's cheek. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, I was planning on practicing some of Bach's pieces, but since you're here, I suppose I'll need to sing some modern songs," Katherine said, smiling at her sister.  
  
"Ooo, sounds like fun," Karen said, smiling brightly. "Let me pick the songs for you." She took the songbook that was on the piano, it was Amber's, and flipped through it until she stopped at one. "Here," she said, setting up the book for her sister.  
  
Studying the lyrics, Katherine placed her fingers on the keys. "Good choice Kare," she said.  
  
Sometimes I feel  
Like I am drunk behind the wheel  
The wheel of possibility  
However it may roll  
Give it a spin  
See if you can somehow factor in  
You know there's always more than one way  
To say exactly what you mean to say  
  
Was I out of my head? Was I out of my mind?  
How could I have ever been so blind?  
I was waiting for an indication  
It was hard to find  
Don't matter what I say only what I do  
I never mean to do bad things to you  
So quiet but I finally woke up  
If you're sad then it's time you spoke up too  
  
~~~  
  
At around nine o'clock, Katherine walked into the room where Amber was going to be sleeping in. She was surprised to see that her son was sitting on the bed next to his sister.  
  
"Mummy, we want you to read this book to us," Amber said, handing her mother a thing book.  
  
"What is it?" Katherine asked, looking at the cover. She flipped through the pages and asked, "Where did you get this?"  
  
"Amber asked Jack to get it when he went to Borders last night," Karen said from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, well I suppose I can read a bit of it to you both," Katherine said.  
  
"Do you mind four more?" Jack said as Elizabeth entered the room and he stood next to Karen, Sophia in his arms.  
  
"You guys want to hear this too?" Katherine said a little laughingly. When they walked over to the bed and sat down on it along with Amber and Patrick, she chuckled and then went over to the window seat. "All right then." She opened the book and was about to read the first page when Karen stopped her.  
  
"What's the book called Kath?" she asked her sister.  
  
"'La Belle et la Bête,'" Katherine said. She then turned her attention to the page in front of her and started to read.  
  
"'Il y avait une fois un marchand qui était extrêmement riche. Il avait six enfants, trois garçons et trois filles, et comme ce marchand était un homme d'esprit, il n'épargna rien pur l'éducation de ses enfants, et leur donna toutes sortes de maîtres...'" Katherine read in French with a French accent.  
  
It took almost an hour for Katherine to read at least three pages of the first chapter. She had to stop at every paragraph in order to read the same passage again in English for Karen and Jack and their daughters. When she reached the end of the third page, she closed the book and said it was time for her children to get some sleep.  
  
Karen picked up Elizabeth after she and Jack had gotten off the bed and together they went to Sophia's room first.  
  
"Night sissy," Elizabeth said when her mother had instructed her to kiss her sister good night.  
  
Jack allowed Karen to kiss Sophia next and then he placed the baby in her crib, covering her with the blankets. He kissed the top of Sophia's head and whispered, "Good night sweetie." With that done, he put his hand on Karen's back and then led her out of the room.  
  
Inside Elizabeth's bedroom, Karen gave their older daughter a long hug before kissing her on both cheeks and then forehead. "Night honey, sweet dreams," she said as she gave her to Jack.  
  
"Good night little one," Jack said, throwing Elizabeth up into the air slightly. He then carried her over to the bed and set her down.  
  
Karen then moved the covers for her daughter and then pulled them back up over Elizabeth.  
  
"Night Mama, Daddy," Elizabeth said sleepily in the middle of a yawn.  
  
Jack and Karen left the room, closing the light and then the door gently. As they walked to their bedroom, Karen turned to Jack.  
  
"Poodle, I think I-" she started to say.  
  
"Should sleep with Kat tonight," Jack finished for her. "I know, go ahead Karebear, she'll be glad for the company."  
  
"What about you?" Karen asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Well, as much as I would like to join you two, I'm afraid that I'd start making love to you at some point," Jack said with a smile.  
  
"You're horrible honey," Karen said, laughing. She put her arms around his neck and then gave him a deep kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "I'm sorry Jackie, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow night, I promise."  
  
"Can't wait," Jack said, letting her go. "Night Kare."  
  
"Good night Jackie," Karen said. She kissed his cheek before turning and going back down the hallway to the room her sister was staying in. She knocked on the door and then let herself in a second later.  
  
"Anything wrong Kare?" Katherine asked in surprise as her sister walked into the room.  
  
"Nothing, I wanted to stay with you tonight, if it's okay," Karen said, walking over to Katherine. She sat down on the bed next to her and looked at Katherine with an expectant expression on her face.  
  
"Well, no I, yeah it's fine if you stay," Katherine said, a little taken aback. She stood up and then took the ponytail holder off of the bottom of her braid. She undid the braid and was about to brush her hair.  
  
"Here Kath, let me do that for you," Karen said, grabbing her sister's hairbrush off the nightstand.  
  
"You've got to be ill Kare," Katherine said, looking at her sister with shock in her face. "You actually want to brush my hair?"  
  
"Why not? It's very relaxing and I thought you would like it," Karen said. "Now come here so we can get some sleep."  
  
Katherine shrugged and then sat on the floor in front of her sister. She started to hum a little as Karen brushed out her hair.  
  
"That's pretty Kath, what song is it?" Karen asked.  
  
"Just a song," Katherine answered quietly.  
  
"Does it have words to it?" Karen asked. When her sister nodded, she then said, "Why don't you sing it?" Katherine seemed to hesitate, so Karen said, "You have a beautiful voice honey, go on and sing."  
  
Sighing, Katherine closed her eyes and then started to sing the short song while her sister finished brushing her hair.  
  
Lonestar, where are you out tonight?  
This feeling I'm trying to fight  
It's dark and I think that I would give anything  
For you to shine down on me  
  
How far are you I just don't know  
The distance I'm willing to go  
I pick up a stone that I cast to the sky  
Hoping for some kind of sign  
  
Karen stopped brushing her sister's hair, but it didn't matter since she was finished. "Does that mean you're going to go to England?" she asked after thinking for a few moments.  
  
"I'd like to," Katherine answered, thinking of her husband. "But I have things, too many things, to do here."  
  
"But to wait until Christmas..." Karen started to say.  
  
Katherine stood up suddenly, interrupting her sister. "Kare, I know you wanted to sleep here, but it would be best if you went back to Jack," she said.  
  
"But Kath, you need-" Karen began.  
  
"Go to your husband Kare," Katherine said, helping her sister stand up. "I want to really be alone right now."  
  
Hesitating for a second, Karen sighed and then handed her sister the hairbrush. "If you have a bad dream or something... um, just knock on our door," she said a little awkwardly.  
  
"I'll be fine Kare," Katherine said, hugging her sister tightly. "Kare... thank you."  
  
"For what honey?" Karen asked surprised, pulling back a little from her sister.  
  
"Just being there for me," Katherine said softly.  
  
Karen smiled and kissed her sister's cheek after giving her another quick hug. "Good night Kath," she said as she walked to the door.  
  
"I'd say the same to you, but I doubt you and Jackie-boy will get any sleep," Katherine said saucily.  
  
As she opened the bedroom door, Karen turned to her sister and made a face at her, which her sister then returned. She giggled a little as she closed the door behind her and then she all but ran down the hall to hers and Jack's room.  
  
Jack was lying in the bed, tossing and turning as he tried to go to sleep. He had been trying to do so for about fifteen minutes now. Finally, he gave up and sat up against the headboard, turning on the lamp on the nightstand.  
  
"Can't sleep?" a voice said from the doorway.  
  
His head looking up so quickly that he hit it against the headboard, Jack was surprised and pleased to see it was Karen. "Ouch!" he said, putting his hand on the back of his head. He looked up again and saw that his wife was walking to him.  
  
"Are you okay Jackie?" Karen asked worriedly. "I'm sorry if I scared you."  
  
"It's okay, I'll survive," Jack said, moving his hand. "What are you doing here though; you said you were going to sleep with Kat tonight."  
  
"She told me to come back here, she wanted to sleep alone," Karen said. She lifted up her nightgown and then got on the bed, straddling Jack's lap.  
  
"Okay, well are you still going to make it up to me?" he asked as he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I don't know," Karen said, looking thoughtful. "I meant to make up not sleeping with you tonight, but now that I'm-"  
  
Jack quickly silenced her by pressing his lips against hers roughly. He tilted his head to the side slightly and then pressed his tongue against Karen's lips. He was surprised and a little shocked when Karen didn't open her mouth to let him in. He pulled back and looked at her, a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Shh Jackie, you're too impatient sometimes," Karen said. She leaned forward and then nipped lightly at his ear lobe before flicking her tongue over the bite.  
  
Shuddering, Jack took the hem of her nightgown into his hands and then pulled it up over her body. He smiled when he saw that she was only wearing a pair of black silky panties. His expression then turned serious as he pulled her even more close to him and he kissed her deeply.  
  
Karen sighed with pleasure when Jack broke off the kiss and trailed his lips down to her neck. She was aware of his erection as he started to suck on her breasts a few minutes later and then said, "Poodle, you should let me help you."  
  
"Wif wha?" Jack asked, his mouth still on her breast.  
  
"This," Karen said, reaching between them and stroking the bulge in his pajama pants. When he groaned, she smiled and then got off his lap, lying out on the mattress next to him. "Here Jackie," she said, helping him as he tried to take off his pants.  
  
As soon as his boxers were off, Jack lay on top of Karen's body and allowed his member to press against her panties, causing Karen to throw her head back and moan.  
  
"Tease," Karen gasped out as Jack reached down and slipped his fingers inside her.  
  
"You know you love it," Jack said, a smirk on his face. He moved his fingers in and out for a long time. When he could tell that she was nearing her edge, he sat up and removed his fingers.  
  
"Damn it Jackie, what the hell was that for?" Karen asked, her faced flushed and a little sweaty.  
  
Jack took off his pajama top and threw it over to the floor. He then took off Karen's panties, tossing them over the side as well. Now that she was naked, Jack gave her an evil grin and then kissed his way up her leg, going as slowly as possible. When he reached her entrance, he kissed her leg once more before putting his mouth on her and stroking her with his tongue.  
  
Karen hissed as Jack went slowly at first. As he moved faster and faster, she closed her eyes tightly and then clenched her hands as she felt her orgasm approaching. She almost screamed in anger when Jack sat up again before she was satisfied. "Jackie!" she cried out, whining a little bit.  
  
"And you said I was impatient?" Jack asked, looking at her with another smirk on his face.  
  
"That's it, you are so dead poodle!" Karen cried. She sat up at then knocked Jack backwards so he was laying on top the mattress now. She lowered his head to his bare chest and then literally attacked his nipples, sucking on them and biting them lightly. After a few minutes of this, she moved down his body, pausing here and there to kiss his skin and then lick some of the sweat that was breaking out on his body. When she reached his member, she ran her index finger around it for a long time, touching it softly and caressing it sometimes.  
  
"Kare, would you let me fuck you if I said I was sorry?" Jack asked, gasping out the words.  
  
"I doubt it honey," Karen said. She moved her finger away and then took his member into her mouth, teasing it now with her tongue.  
  
Jack groaned as the pleasure started building up in his body from Karen's ministrations. He felt his orgasm was about to start, and he closed his eyes, bracing his body. He wasn't expecting Karen to pull away and then sit up. He opened his eyes and stared up at her.  
  
"Sorry Jackie," Karen said, resisting the urge to finish him. She was sorely tempted to do so; the look in his blue eyes was killing her. "But you can't expect to do that to me and not get it back."  
  
"Damn, but it's too much fun to bring you to the edge," Jack said, sitting up.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Karen asked, her eyes wandering down to his erect shaft.  
  
Jack was smiling as he helped Karen back onto his lap. He put his hands on her ass and hen lowered her down onto his member. "I dunno Karebear, what do you want to do?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Oooh, okay, stupid question," Karen said, throwing her head back slightly.  
  
"I love you Kare," Jack said as he helped her move up and down on him.  
  
"Hmm, l-love you too," Karen whispered, pulling his mouth down to her breasts. When he placed his forehead in between them, she put her hands on either side of his head, and titled his head up.  
  
"What?" Jack said, his eyelids half closed.  
  
"When I put your mouth there," Karen said, still furiously moving up and down on his shaft. "It means I want you to suck my breasts Jackie."  
  
Jack moaned and then moved his lips down to her right breast, enveloping the nipple in his mouth, sucking on it eagerly and furiously.  
  
Karen let out a little scream and then bit her bottom lip as she felt her orgasm come back little by little.  
  
"Here, this will h-help," Jack said, stumbling a little on the last word. He flipped Karen around onto the mattress and then started to pump in and out of her body furiously.  
  
Clutching at Jack's shoulders, Karen closed her eyes tightly and then cried out his name as she climaxed a few minutes later.  
  
With a small shuddering sigh, Jack thrust into Karen one more time and then climaxed, moaning around her breast.  
  
A few minutes later, they had lain back on the pillows, Karen stretched across Jack's body.  
  
"Love you," Jack said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Love you too poodle," Karen said, snuggling on his chest. She sighed a little and then closed her eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Katherine walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee, much to the surprise of the help that was there.  
  
"Miss Katherine, can I get something for you?" Rosario said.  
  
"No thanks, I'm just fine," Katherine said, smiling.  
  
"M-Miss Katherine," a young maid said, coming up to her. "You're husband called an hour ago, he told me to give you this message."  
  
Katherine took the folded piece of paper and then left the kitchen, going into the dining room. She sat down at the head of the table and then read the note.  
  
'I have tried calling your cell phone, but it's not on. Call me soon; I want to talk to you. - Edward'  
  
"My phone..." Katherine whispered, she gasped and then jumped up from her seat, running out of the room. She ran into her bedroom and then started going through all of her clothes in her overnight bag; she threw her clothes out and then stepped back.  
  
"Forgot to pack something?" Karen asked, coming into the room, Jack behind her.  
  
"I don't know where my cell phone is," Katherine said anxiously. She took her purse and then dumped its contents onto the bed. Her phone was not there. "Oh no," she groaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack said.  
  
"You left it at Christopher's place, didn't you?" Karen asked knowingly.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so stupid," Katherine said as she started to put everything back into her purse. "I know I said I wasn't going to go back..."  
  
"Just go quickly," Jack suggested as Katherine walked past him.  
  
"Tell my kids I went to the store," Katherine cried as she ran down the stairs to leave. ~~~  
  
Katherine got out of the taxi, literally throwing the money into the front seat, she ran into Christopher's apartment building. She ran up the stairs to the sixth floor and then went over to apartment six twenty three. She knocked on the door hurriedly, trying to slow down her breathing. After waiting two minutes, she knocked again and was a little disappointed, he wasn't home.  
  
"Locked out ma'am?" a man asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Oh... no I- this is my friend's place," Katherine said, startled. "I left my cell phone in there and I really need to get it back."  
  
"I can help you there," the man said smiling. "I'm the super for this building, and I came to get Mr. Stiles rent."  
  
"He hasn't paid it?" Katherine said, surprised.  
  
"No, which is very odd," the super said, scratching the back of his head. "He's always paid on time."  
  
"Do, do you mind if I go in with you?" Katherine asked, feeling a little impatient.  
  
"Sure thing, let me just get the key," the super said. He pulled a key from his jacket pocket and then unlocked the door. "Hello?" he said, stepping inside. He turned to Katherine and shrugged, holding the door open for her.  
  
"Paul, are you here?" Katherine called out. She set her purse on the table next to the door, putting her cell phone that was there, and then spotted his apartment and office keys there also. "Paul?" she said, now very worried. She hurried into the living room, seeing no one there, she hurried to the kitchen. No one there.  
  
"Holy shit!" the super called from the bedroom.  
  
Katherine turned and ran out of the kitchen, the super meeting her in the living room.  
  
"Call nine one one!" the man yelled at her, grabbing her arms.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"I have to call the police!" the super screamed. He shoved himself past Katherine and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Running to the doorway of the bedroom, Katherine paused when she saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. She walked over to his closet, and very slowly opened the door wide. When she saw what was inside, she started to scream horribly.  
  
Christopher was hanging on a short noose from the steel bar in his closet, he was dead.  
  
"Paul, no, no, no!" Katherine screamed, digging her nails into her cheeks. She wrenched herself backwards and then started tugging at her hair hard. "Jesus, God no, why!"  
  
The super, having called the authorities, ran into the bedroom and saw Katherine's eyes roll into the back of her head and then she fell to the floor.  
  
~~~  
  
A strange, horrible smell was being waved under her nose and Katherine's eyes opened wide, coughing and choking slightly. She tried to sit up, but was pushed back down.  
  
"Take it easy Mrs. O' Neill," a man said from above her. "You've had quite a shock."  
  
"Where am I?" Katherine asked, whispering slightly.  
  
"At St. Stephen's hospital," the man, obviously a doctor said.  
  
Hearing the word hospital, Katherine was suddenly bombarded by images of Christopher in his closet, hanging from a noose. "Oh god, Paul!" she screamed.  
  
"Mrs. O' Neill, please calm yourself!" the doctor yelled as a few nurse came in, having to hold down Katherine as she started to move around violently.  
  
One of the nurses hurried over to the side of the room and prepared a syringe. She came back to the bed and then injected Katherine with what turned out to be a sedative.  
  
Katherine almost instantly stopped moving, and before her eyes closed, she murmured, "Karen McFarland, my sister... call her."  
  
~~~  
  
Jack had a hard time keeping up with Karen as she ran down the hallway to Katherine's hospital room. They had been called to the hospital ten minutes ago, and he'd had to grab Karen before she fell to the ground, her knees buckling.  
  
"Mrs. McFarland?" a doctor said, coming out of Katherine's room. When Karen nodded he then said, "You're sister is going to be fine. She's in a slight state of shock, but she'll recover fully."  
  
"Why is she in shock?" Karen asked, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
"She saw her friend's body," the doctor said, after looking at Jack. "Dr. Stiles he... killed himself, hanging."  
  
"Kath saw that?" Karen asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yes," the doctor said.  
  
"I have to see her," Karen said suddenly, walking past him and into the room. She saw that her sister's eyes were opened and she almost ran to the bed. "Oh Kath..." she said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She placed her hand on her sister's cheek gently.  
  
Katherine didn't answer, her eyes staring straight ahead.  
  
"Don't do this honey, please," Karen said, her throat swelling up. She waited to see some reaction from her sister, but there was none. She burst into tears then and hugged Katherine, putting her head down on her shoulder.  
  
This action seemed to shake up Katherine and her body started to shake with heavy sobs.  
  
Karen sat up and then rested her forehead against her sister's. "We'll get through this Kath, I promise I'll help you," she said, wiping away her sister's tears and then her own.  
  
"Me too, in any way I can," Jack said, walking up to the other side of the bed.  
  
Katherine cried harder and tried to push Karen away from her. "Just leave me alone for now," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"No, I'm no-" Karen began to say.  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. O'Neill?" a policeman said from the doorway. When Karen got off the bed and then went over to Jack, he walked to Katherine and then handed her a letter in a plastic bag. "We've looked at this and I think you should see it."  
  
Taking the letter, Katherine wiped her tears and nodded at the police officer. When he had gone, she turned her attention to the letter and read it.  
  
Emma,  
I know by now you'll have been told by the police what has happened to me. I have a feeling that you will be heart broken, but don't weep for me. I am not worth the tears.  
  
You could not stay with me, and I hate to say that that is the reason I killed myself. It's very selfish of me to lay the blame all on you, but it's partially true. I am to blame as well, I could have pushed you harder to be with me, but I resisted.  
  
I will be in a much happier place after I die, even though it's going to be without you. I worry about you though, I know you're not stable emotionally either, so I'm going to leave you with this song. Take these words seriously, and stay happy with Edward and your children.  
  
I will love you forever,  
Paul  
  
And love is not the easy thing  
The only baggage you can bring...  
And love is not the easy thing...  
The only baggage that you can bring  
Is all that you can't leave behind  
  
And if the darkness is to keep us apart  
And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off  
And if your glass heart should crack  
And for a second you turn back  
Oh no, be strong  
  
Walk on, walk on  
What you got that can't steal it  
No they can't even feel it  
Walk on, walk on...  
Stay safe tonight  
  
And I know it aches  
And your heart it breaks  
And you can only take so much  
Walk on, walk on  
  
Leave it behind  
You've got to leave it behind  
All that you fashion  
All that you make  
All that you build  
All that you break  
All that you measure  
All that you steal  
All this you can leave behind  
All that you reason  
All that you sense  
All that you speak  
All that you dress up  
All that you scheme...  
  
The tears flowed down Katherine's cheeks, miniature rivers on her face, and the letter; suicide note; drifted to the floor. He had killed herself, because she wouldn't be with him. She had caused his death.  
  
"Kath," Karen asked hesitantly.  
  
"Get out," Katherine whispered. When her sister and brother in law didn't moved, she sat up and screamed, "Get out! Get out! Get out!"  
  
"Come on, let's go," Jack said, his eyes wide. He took Karen's hands and pulled her hurriedly out of the hospital room.  
  
"He killed himself, because Kath wouldn't leave Eddie for him," Karen said as they walked to the elevators.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's what happened," Jack said softly.  
  
"I've just lost her Jackie," Karen said as they went down to the first floor in the elevator. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she threw her arms around his neck. "She's going to try suicide again and she'll make sure she dies."  
  
~~~  
  
In the middle of the night, Jack woke up with a start, feeling that something was wrong. He turned over and saw why; Karen wasn't in bed next to him. He got off the mattress and then left the room to find her.  
  
He went first into Sophia's room and then Elizabeth's with out seeing Karen there. He went down the stairs and into the living room, seeing that she was sitting on the floor under a window, her arms around her knees. Her body was shaking, and he knew that Karen was crying. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"I hate crying," Karen whispered as he placed her head on his shoulder. She put her arms around him and tried to stop crying.  
  
"You have a right to cry," Jack said, stroking her damp cheek softly with his hand. "She's the only family you've got at this point."  
  
Karen sniffed and then got up; she went to the piano bench and sat down on it. "I love her so much Jackie," she said. "She's my sister, her blood is my own."  
  
Jack sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist. "I would be surprised if you didn't Karebear," he said, brushing a strand of hair behind her left ear and kissing her temple gently.  
  
Smiling through her tears at his nickname for her, Karen leaned against him and sighed. "What can I do to help her poodle?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know Kare, I honestly don't know," Jack said after thinking for a minute seriously.  
  
"Oh Jackie, I'm so sorry!" Karen suddenly cried, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"For what Kare," Jack said, pushing her away from him gently so he could look at her face.  
  
"All these problems... you don't need them poodle, you're so much more better then that," Karen said, looking extremely sad.  
  
"Kare, I married you because I love you, and when I married you, your problems became my problems; your sadness is my sadness," Jack said, tilting his head up to hers. "If I didn't want that or didn't think I could stand that, I wouldn't have married you."  
  
"I love you poodle," Karen said, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I love you to Kare," Jack said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
They remained on the piano bench hugging for a long time before Karen pulled away slightly.  
  
"What?" Jack asked before he leaned down and kissed the tears off Karen's cheeks.  
  
"I know it's late but..." Karen said, and she pointed to the song book on the piano.  
  
"Anything for you Karebear, whatever you want," Jack said, kissing her lips. He faced the piano and then waited for her to do so too. He turned the book open to a page marked by a small red flag and then kissed Karen's temple. "Love you," he whispered before he played and then sang.  
  
When your body is coming  
Apart at the seams  
And the whole things feeling low  
You're convincing yourself  
That there's nobody there, I know  
I know how you feel  
  
Like somebody has taken  
The wheels off your car  
When you had somewhere to go  
Well it's annoying  
Not going to get very far  
I know  
But somebody cares  
  
There's always someone, somewhere  
You should know by now  
Always somebody who cares  
It's happening day in, day out  
Well you know by now  
Always somebody who cares  
  
If you don't know it  
How will it find you?  
How will we know your whereabouts?  
But I know how you feel  
  
I know how you feel  
  
There's always someone, somewhere  
You should know by now  
Always somebody who cares  
It's happening day in day out  
Well you know by now  
Always somebody who cares  
  
Karen reached down and took Jack's hand into her own as the final note died away. She lifted the palm and nuzzled it with her cheek. "I love you so much Jackie," she whispered.  
  
"And I love you with all of my soul," Jack said. He stood up and then lifted her up into his arms. "May I show you?"  
  
"Yes," Karen said simply, giving him a small smile. She put her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs and then to their room.  
  
Jack carried her to the bed and laid her down on the mattress. Sitting down next to her, he asked, "You're sure Kare?"  
  
Nodding, Karen put her hands on his cheeks and then pulled him down to her lips, kissing him deeply.  
  
While they were busy kissing, Jack reached down between them and then unbuttoned Karen's pajama top. He pulled away from the kiss gently and then kissed his way down to her breasts. He took her left nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue around it as he let his hand drift down to her pants. He slipped his hand under them and then her panties, brushing his fingers at the entrance to her sex a few times.  
  
"Not like that tonight Jackie," Karen murmured, arching her back to his body. "I want you to be in me when I come."  
  
"I wanted to pleasure you," Jack said softly. He drew his hand away and then pulled away her clothes as she did the same to him.  
  
"You being inside me is the most pleasurable thing I can feel Jackie," Karen said as she reached down and grabbed his member, guiding it to her entrance.  
  
Jack, concentrating on entering her, nodded and then settled on her body, fully sheathed in her.  
  
Karen sighed in satisfaction, putting her arms around his neck. "I love you poodle," she said softly.  
  
"I love you," Jack answered. He kissed her passionately as he started to thrust in and out of her. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible, so he moved slowly. Kissing her cheeks and lips gently, he reached down and fondled her breast, running his thumb over the nipple.  
  
"Oooh Jackie," Karen said, running her fingertips through his hair and gently rubbing his scalp. "You, you can go fast if you want to."  
  
"No," Jack whispered. After about forty minutes or so, he spoke again, "Open you're eyes Kare. Look at me."  
  
Karen immediately looked up at Jack and she arched her body up to him and started to cry out in a state of euphoria. "Oh Jackie... yess... JACKIE!" she screamed as she climaxed around him.  
  
"Ugh you're so g-gorgeous Kare," Jack said as he felt his own orgasm starting a second later. He thrust into her one last time and then climaxed deep inside of her. "God... oh my god... KARE, KARE!"  
  
As they both were recovering, Karen reached down and then titled Jack's face up. "Thank you so much for comforting me honey," she said, brushing his damp hair off of his forehead.  
  
"I love you Kare," Jack said emotionally.  
  
"I love you," Karen said back immediately.  
  
Jack smiled and then brought his lips to Karen's, kissing her deeply. He then got off of her and lay down on the mattress. He pulled her close to him and then ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Good night Jackie," Karen said, getting as close to his body as she could. She sighed with contentment and then closed her eyes.  
  
"Sweet dreams my beautiful Karebear," Jack whispered, kissing her temple.  
  
Karen looked up at him, a large smile on her face. She put her hand on the back of his head and then kissed him passionately.  
  
"Night," Jack said when they pulled apart. He smiled as Karen returned to her position she had been in before and then closed his own eyes, the smile staying on his face. 


End file.
